Love Under Duress
by Transformersfan524
Summary: After an attack by the Decepticons, Optimus and Ironhide have to keep Ratchet alive by spark merging with him. What will happen as a result? Optimus Prime/Ratchet/Ironhide
1. Chapter 1

Here's the new story!

Pairings:

Optimus Prime/Ratchet/Ironhide

Jazz/Prowl

Bumblebee/Sam/Mikaela

Wheeljack/Skyfire

Perceptor/Beachcomber

Mirage/Hound

Red Alert/Inferno

Summary: After a near fatal surprise attack by the Decepticons, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus are left trapped in a cave-in. With Ratchet severely injured, there is only one way to keep him alive. Spark merging. What will result because of this?

Notes:

1) Jazz is alive. Don't ask how. Pretend Ratchet found a way to save him.

2) This takes place after the second movie, and the third doesn't exist with this story.

Warnings: slash, sticky, mechpreg

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

Disclaimer: I don't know Transformers!

:_italics:_- comm link

:**bold**:- bonded mechs

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Optimus Prime released a loud groan. Every cable and gear in his entire frame hurt. He wasn't sure that anything had ever hurt as much as this had. He onlined his optics and glanced around. He noticed that his frame was covered with snow that fell as he sat up, wincing at the pain that shot down his spinal column.

That's right. He, Ironhide, and Ratchet had been out on a recon mission when they were surprise attacked by Starscream and his trine. The three hadn't had much of a chance to react when they dove into a nearby cave for cover before the entire cave collapsed on top of them.

Optimus looked around to figure out where his CMO and Weapon's Specialist were at. He couldn't see them, but he could sense Ironhide, his bondmate. :**'Hide, are you okay?**: Optimus asked through their bond.

:**Those pit-spawned, slagging, glitched, spawns of Unicron! Just wait until I get my hands on them! They'll never fly again when I'm done with them!**: Ironhide shouted over their bond.

Optimus decided that Ironhide was fine as the Weapon's Specialist continued to throw insults and curses through their bond, right down to cursing the creators of the three trine members. Now, the Prime focused on finding his CMO. :_Ratchet? Are you all right?_: Optimus used the comm link to try to communicate with his CMO, but received no response. :_Ratchet?_: When he still received no response, Optimus chose to vocalize it. "Ratchet? Where are you? Are you all right?"

Ironhide, who had still been cursing, heard the Prime talking. He glanced around, trying to see where Ratchet was. That neon green paintjob of Ratchet's should have made him obvious, even though the only light that they had was from their optics.

The cave in area was small, barely giving Optimus enough room to stand up right, so it shouldn't be that hard to find the CMO. The Prime started to walk a bit before he came across a hand. He knelt down and took the hand before pulling.

A groan escaped the CMO.

"Ironhide! Over here!"

Ironhide came over, hearing the slight bit of panic to the Prime's voice. The Weapon's Specialist froze at seeing that Ratchet was badly damaged, more specially that his chest plates had been nearly completely crushed. "Is he-"

"He's online. By some miracle." Optimus replied.

"Not-for long." Ratchet's voice was weak and barely audible.

"Ah, don't take like that, Hatchet. You're going to be just fine. First Aid'll have you back on your pedes and throwing wrenches in no time." Ironhide told him even as he knelt down by the medic. The black mech became worried when he didn't hear Ratchet fussing about the nickname, considering that Ratchet always told Ironhide not to call him that.

Optimus became worried at the condition of his CMO. He could sense how weak Ratchet's spark was, and it was enough to make the Prime very concerned. He didn't want anything to happen to the mech in his arms. He caught Ironhide's optics.

:**Orion, how bad is it?**: Ironhide asked.

:**I'm no medic, 'Hide. But even I know that he's in bad shape. He won't stay online for long. He needs medical attention.**: Optimus responded as he turned his optics back to the mech in his arms.

Ratchet knew how bad off he was. He knew that his spark was going to give out soon. Long before the other Autobots could get there to save him. Of course, there was one way to keep his spark strong enough to hold out until First Aid could help him. Not that it was a possibility at the moment.

Optimus chose to contact First Aid.

:_Sir! Are all of you all right?_: First Aid's voice was slightly panicky and rightly so.

:_Ironhide and I seem to better than we could be. Ratchet's in bad shape, and I don't know how long he can hold out._: Optimus told him.

:_Scan him and send them to me._: First Aid told him.

Optimus did as he was told.

Ironhide watched the medic worriedly. He had known Ratchet for a long time, and the thought of losing the medic was not one that Weapon's Specialist wanted to entertain. Though Optimus and Ironhide had never told Ratchet, they were both in love with the medic and wanted him to be with them, but neither had told him that. Seeing Ratchet like this hurt the black mech deeply. He reached out and gently took one of Ratchet's hands in his own.

:_Um, sir. There might be something that can be done to keep Ratchet's spark going long enough that he'll hold out until we can get to you._: First Aid told him.

Optimus immediately became alert at this. He glanced at Ironhide.

Getting the message, Ironhide opened his comm link to hear what First Aid had to say.

:_How can we keep his spark strong, First Aid?_: Optimus asked.

:_Well, the only way for you to keep Ratchet's spark strong enough to last until I can get there is for one of you to spark merge with him._: First Aid said.

Optimus and Ironhide were floored. They could actually keep Ratchet going for the other Autobots to get here simply by spark merging with Ratchet.

:_Is one of you able to?_: First Aid asked.

:_I think we can._" Optimus replied.

:_It's the only way._: First Aid told him.

:_We know, First Aid. Just get here as fast as you can._: Ironhide told him.

The connection was then cut.

:**What do you think?**: Ironhide asked.

:**If it'll keep him alive, then we don't have an option.**: Optimus replied.

:**I don't think that 'ole Hatchet is going to be too thrilled with this.**: Ironhide told him.

:**He'll deal with it.**: Optimus replied. He glanced down at the medic. "Ratchet, can you hear me?"

Ratchet groaned. "Yes." He winced at how rough his vocalizers sounded. He knew that they had been damaged by the fall.

"I just spoke with First Aid. He told us how we can keep your spark going until they get here." Optimus told him.

Ratchet groaned. "Primus, he needs to keep his mouth shut!" He winced at how much it hurt his vocalizers to give off the little shout.

"You knew!" Ironhide snarled.

"Of course I knew." Ratchet winced. He couldn't keep using his vocalizer, so he switched to the private comm link he used only with the two. :_I just didn't feel the need to tell you._:

"And why not?" Ironhide demanded. He hadn't realized that the medic was suicidal.

:_Because you two are bonded._: Ratchet replied.

"For Primus sakes, Ratchet! That doesn't matter at this point! What matters is keeping you alive!" Optimus exclaimed.

:_It doesn't matter. I know that neither of you could handle a spark merge for as long as it's going to take the others to get to us._: Ratchet told them.

Ironhide looked thoughtful. "Alone, no, we couldn't. But if we took turns, we could manage it."

Ratchet looked like he was about to protest.

"Oh no! You might be perfectly all right with dying, but I'm not! I am not going to stand by and watch while you let yourself offline, Hatchet! We've been friends for far too long for that!" Ironhide snarled.

:_But you two-_: Ratchet started.

"Yes, we are bonded, Ratchet, but that doesn't mean we aren't willing to help you. We're not going to sit by and do nothing while we watch you die on us." Optimus told him. The Prime had no intentions of letting the CMO die on them when they still had a chance to keep him alive.

Ratchet really didn't want this. He didn't want to force two that were bonded to spark merge with him just to keep him alive. It wasn't right.

"You're not forcing us to do this, Hatchet. We want to keep you around. The entire Autobot army would be in the pit if we didn't have you there hitting yelling, and lecturing us. Along with a little repairing in the mix." Ironhide said with a grin.

Ratchet really didn't want a bonded pair to have to spark merge with him just to keep him alive. Especially not two of his oldest friends. However, he saw the determined expressions on their face plates, and he knew that there was no way he was going to dissuade them. He could also feel his spark weakening with every passing second. He knew that they were his only chance to survive.

"I know that you really don't want this, Ratchet, but let us help you. We would like to keep you around. I honestly don't know that I even want to think about life without you. I've known you for too long." Optimus told him.

Ratchet sighed. Sometimes, he hated how stubborn the two mechs around him could be.

"Besides, it not like we're asking you to bond with us." Ironhide added.

:_Yeah. I'm sure that's all you two want. The grumpy medic._: Ratchet said.

That wouldn't be a bad thing, though Ironhide chose to keep that thought to himself. No need in angering the medic when it looked like he might be giving up and letting them help him.

Optimus's sensors picked up on the fact that Ratchet's spark was fading fast, so he knew that they had to act now. :**Ironhide, I don't know how much longer he's going to be able to hold out. If we're going to help him, then we're going to have to do it now. If we wait much longer, it might not make a bit of difference if we do it or not.**:

:**I understand. Never thought we'd have to do this.**: Ironhide said.

:**I know.**: Optimus then turned his attention to the medic. "All right, Ratchet. We're going to help you."

Ratchet sighed before he nodded. He chose not to argue with the two anymore. He had come to realize that it was a pointless argument with the two when it came to the medic's life. Besides, he'd never win in an argument against both of them, especially when Ratchet didn't have a good counterargument that didn't look like he was suicidal, which he wasn't.

:**Who goes first?**: Ironhide asked.

:**At this moment, it doesn't matter. The one that isn't merged with him is going to have to keep a constant watch on Ratchet's spark. We don't need anything going wrong.**: Optimus replied.

Ironhide nodded almost imperceptibly. :**All right. You go first. I'll keep a watch on Ratchet.**:

Optimus nodded before he turned his attention back to Ratchet. He was like Ironhide in the fact that he had wanted Ratchet to be with them as well, but he hated that it had to be like this. But he'd do what he had to in order to save Ratchet. "Ratchet, you need to open your chest plates." He knew that it would be easier if Ratchet could do that on his own. If he had to pry them open, that would cause a lot more pain for the medic, and the Prime didn't want to cause Ratchet any pain.

Ratchet nodded and sent the mental command, which allowed his chest plates to open. His spark was a dull light blue, a testament to just how weak Ratchet's spark had become.

This concerned the Prime, but he hoped that between him and Ironhide, they would be able to keep the medic's spark strong enough to survive until First Aid and the others could get to them.

Optimus opened his chest plates and allowed his own brilliantly glowing spark to be revealed. He then leaned down so that his chest was close to Ratchet's to allow his spark to merge with Ratchet's.

As was usual with a spark merge, Optimus felt the pleasure that came along with merging his spark with that of one of his own kind. But he also was able to feel Ratchet's emotions, and with that, he could feel the amount of pain that the medic was in. He could sense just how much damage had actually been done to the medic's frame, and he knew that Ratchet was in a great deal more pain than he had allowed the Prime to know before this.

Ironhide could sense Optimus's worry and concern over their bond. Concerned, he spoke. :**Orion, what is it?**:

:**Ratchet's injured a lot worse than he allowed us to realize. He's in a lot of pain. It makes me wish that there was something mire we can do.**: Optimus told him.

:**Well, it's working. His spark seems to be gaining some strength from yours. If we keep this up until the others get to us, he should make it.**: Ironhide replied.

:**Let's hope so.**: Optimus answered.

Ratchet could feel his Prime's concern. That was expected. A spark merge that was not the result of a bond always allowed the two Cybertronians to feel the other's emotions. He expected the concern, the fear, and the slight bit of pain that the Prime felt. What Ratchet hadn't expected to feel was love. For him.

That one confused Ratchet. He didn't understand why the Prime would harbor such feelings for him. For one, the Prime was bonded to Ironhide and had been for almost a millennia. The second thing was that he had no clue why the Prime would feel such for a mech like him.

Ratchet wasn't the most lovable of mechs. He knew that, had been told that enough. He had a temper, and he had a tendency to yell. He didn't express emotions like caring and love very well. He wasn't sure he had ever told his own spark twin, Wheeljack, just how much he meant to him.

Why the Prime, who had a bondmate as good as Ironhide, would have such feelings for him was beyond Ratchet. He had always assumed that the Prime's feelings went no deeper than friendship.

And what about Ironhide? Did he know? How did he feel about what the Prime felt? What did he think about both of them having to spark merge to save him?

Ratchet's processors started to hurt, so he tried to stop thinking about it. He could feel his spark strengthening the slightest bit, meaning that it was working. At the very least, Ratchet would hold on long enough for First Aid to get to him. From there, the medic wasn't sure what would end up happening.

Ironhide kept a close optic on Ratchet's spark and was relieved to see that his strength was getting a bit stronger with each second. It made the Weapon's Specialist hopeful that the medic would survive to keep throwing wrenches at them.

Optimus was careful not push too much of his spark's energy into Ratchet. He knew that causing an overload would end up putting too much strain on Ratchet's spark, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

After some time, Ironhide noticed that Optimus's spark started to feel a strain. :**Orion, let me take over for a while. We don't need two mechs with spark failure.**:

Optimus nodded before he pulled back and ended the merge.

Ratchet felt the loss and nearly whimpered. He would never admit it, but he had liked feeling like someone actually cared about him. He was an old mech who had been alone for a long, long time. He hadn't felt cared about by anyone other than his spark twin for quite some time. He also knew that the spark merge helped ease some of the pain that he was in.

Ironhide then took Optimus's place by Ratchet. He allowed his own chest plates to open before he leaned down and allowed his spark to merge with Ratchet's.

Once more, Ratchet expected the emotions of concern and worry. Of fear and determination. He had expected those things out of the Weapon's Specialist. What he had not expected was to feel the love that the Weapon's Specialist held for him. If Ratchet was feeling these emotions right, then the Weapon's Specialist loved him as much as he loved Optimus.

And that made no sense. Why these two mechs would feel this way about Ratchet was beyond the medic. He had figured that he would never find anyone who would feel that way about him.

Ratchet was struggling to figure this out, so he decided to stop thinking. He was certain that it was just induced by the pain. He was certain that he was feeling these things wrong.

Although Ratchet was more than certain that he was feeling these emotions right.

Optimus kept his sensors on Ratchet's spark and saw that his spark was a bit stronger, though no where near strong enough to last long on it's own. All the Prime could do was hope that the others would be able to get to them before long. He was certain that Ratchet needed immediate attention. He was also praying to Primus that he would allow Ratchet to survive.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack was uneasy. He was with the team trying to get Ratchet, Optimus, and Ironhide out. Since he had such knowledge about geology, he had to direct everyone to where to dig so that they could their fellow Autobots out without killing them.<p>

But it was hard for the scientist to do this knowing that his spark twin was in danger of offlining. He had been told by First Aid what had to be done. The scientist knew that Optimus and Ironhide would do what needed to be done, but that didn't change how concerned he was about Ratchet. He was unable to imagine a life without his spark twin in it, and it truly scared him to know that that was a possibility. He found himself praying to Primus that he would spare his brother's life.

Wheeljack could feel Skyfire's concern and comfort over this bond.

:**It'll be all right, 'Jack. Ratchet's a fighter. He won't die that easy. Besides, we both know that Optimus and Ironhide won't let him die. They'll do what they have to for Ratchet.**: Skyfire told him. The large Seeker chose not to look back at the scientist as he helped with the digging. He didn't want to be distracted by trying to look back at his bondmate.

:**I wish that I was as certain as you are, Sky. I'm just not. I've never faced the possibility of losing Ratchet, and it's not one that I want to have to face.**: Wheeljack told him.

:**I understand. Just have faith. Ratchet will come out of this fine. He'll be back up and yelling in no time. Who knows? This might just make his accuracy with his wrenches that much better.**: Skyfire told him.

Wheeljack laughed through the bond. :**Not sure his aim can get anymore accurate. If it does, not even Jazz would stand a chance of getting away in time, and he's the fastest of everyone on Earth.**: Wheeljack replied.

:**I know.**: Skyfire replied.

Wheeljack focused back on what he was doing. He knew that they had to work as quickly as they could while being as careful as possible at the same time. A hand on his shoulder drew Wheeljack's attention.

Prowl glanced at Wheeljack before he spoke. "He'll be fine, Wheeljack. Ratchet's not going to go down like this. With the way Ratchet is, he'll die his way on his terms. Not because of a Decepticon attack. He'll come out of this just fine."

"I know, Prowl. I'm just worried. I don't like the fact that his spark could give out on him." Wheeljack replied as he studied the area.

"Optimus and Ironhide won't let that happen. They'll do all that they can to keep Ratchet's spark as strong as they possibly can." Prowl assured him.

Wheeljack nodded. He just hoped that their SIC was right. The last thing he wanted was to face losing his spark twin.

* * *

><p>Optimus was back to having his spark merged with Ratchet. He could easily see how exhausted the medic was, and he hoped that Ratchet would be able to last long enough for First Aid to treat him.<p>

:**He's getting exhausted, Orion. What should we do?**: Ironhide asked.

Optimus was about to respond when he heard the sounds of digging being close to them. Could they have finally been reached?

:_Prowl to Optimus._:

:_Prowl, tell me that you're close._: Optimus responded.

:_We are. We'll be through in a few moments._: Prowl replied.

:_Good._: Optimus then ended the connection before he pulled back and allowed his chest plates to close.

Ironhide looked at him oddly.

"They'll be here in a few moments." Optimus explained.

Ironhide sighed in relief. "Good. Maybe they can get old Hatchet back on his feet in no time."

:_I heard that._: Ratchet muttered.

"You were meant to, Hatch." Ironhide replied.

Ratchet sighed. He was glad to know that they would be rescued soon. He didn't feel like he was using his friends. He would deal with what he learned about their feelings for him. When his processors were working at full strength, not clouded in pain.

Not even a minute later, the Autobots had managed to break into the cavern.

First Aid was the first one down with Perceptor right behind him.

Perceptor may have been a scientist, but he made for an excellent medic as well.

Optimus and Ironhide moved back out of the way to allow First Aid and Perceptor the space that they needed to treat Ratchet.

"Skyfire." First Aid called.

Skyfire peered down into the cavern. "Yes?"

"We're going to need you to get us back to the base. The sooner we can get to work on Ratchet, the better off he'll be." First Aid told him.

"Of course. I'll be ready." Skyfire replied.

Optimus and Ironhide were relieved that they had managed to keep Ratchet alive this long. It hadn't been easy, but they were glad that they had managed it.

Perceptor glanced back at Optimus and Ironhide. "You two should come back on Skyfire as well. You'll need to be treated once we've treated Ratchet."

As tired as the two were, they were all too wiling to go on Skyfire.

* * *

><p>Optimus was patient as First Aid repaired the minor injuries that the Prime had incurred. His biggest problem was that he was exhausted, which some recharge would take care of.<p>

Ironhide had already been repaired by Perceptor and was waiting on his bondmate before they headed back to their quarters. The Weapon's Specialist glanced over at where Ratchet was in a medically induced recharge. "He is going to be okay, right, First Aid?"

"Of course. He barely was injured." First Aid replied.

"I meant Ratchet." Ironhide clarified.

"Ratchet will be fine with time and rest. Thanks to you two, anyway. He's lucky he didn't offline. He's going to get mad at me, though." First Aid stated.

Optimus frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'm kicking him out of his infirmary for the next month." First Aid answered.

Ironhide laughed. "I'm sure that Hatchet's going to be happy about that one. Good luck when you tell him."

First Aid sighed. "I know. It'll be fun trying to get him to follow my orders. The human saying that doctors make the worst patients is personified no better than by Ratchet. He is the worst patient anyone could get."

Optimus chuckled. "Ratchet has always been like that, First Aid. It's why I made him CMO. He's too good not to be one, and he keeps the infirmary running smoothly. It's the only area I rarely keep up with because I know that Ratchet keeps everything in working order."

"Hmm. I'll do what I can to keep him out. I'd rather he recover completely and not have a relapse. He sustained serious injuries that need time to heal, and berth rest is the only way that is going to happen." First Aid stated.

"Well, you can always have Skyfire sit on him. Ratchet would never be able to go anywhere with Skyfire's weight." Ironhide suggested.

"Perhaps something less cruel." First Aid suggested as he finished with Optimus.

"If you have any trouble, First Aid, I'll make it an official order." Optimus assured him.

"Yes, sir." First Aid looked between the two and said, "And you're both on berth rest for the next three cycles."

Optimus made to protest.

"Ratchet's not the only one who needs rest to heal. You two don't need as much as Ratchet, but you do need some." First Aid said.

Ironhide smirked.

"And please no interfacing. You do need rest." First Aid added.

Ironhide scowled.

Optimus shook his helm. "We'll follow orders, First Aid. Prowl and Jazz can handle everything for a few days." Truthfully, Optimus wouldn't mind a few days of not having to worry about anything going on with the Autobots. It would give him the time he needed to settle his processors. He had been rattled when he had realized just how bad off Ratchet was, and he needed time to settle himself.

"Yeah. I guess we will." Ironhide agreed.

The two then left the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack had come by the infirmary. "Aid, how is he?"<p>

"He'll be fine, Wheeljack. I'm keeping him in recharge for a while, though. He needs time to rest, and this will help strengthen his spark. With time, he'll be good as he was before." First Aid assured him.

Wheeljack nodded while looking at his brother's still and repaired form.

First Aid placed a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder. "He's fine. Although he'll be shouting cursing in every language he knows when I tell him he's on berth rest for the next month."

Wheeljack laughed outright. "Yeah. Good luck with that."

First Aid sighed. He then started for Ratchet's office, which would be his office for a shirt time. "I'll leave you alone." He then disappeared into the office.

Wheeljack walked over and placed a hand on Ratchet's hand. "You gave me quite a scare there, Ratch. I thought I had lost you this time." The scientist sighed as he looked at his brother. "Living without you isn't something that I really want to face any time soon." He squeezed Ratchet's hand for a moment. His shoulders slumped, feeling drained from the stress of the day.

Gentle hands were placed on Wheeljack's shoulders. "He's fine, 'Jack. Ratchet will make a full recovery, and he'll be back to his duty of trying to kill his patients with his deadly aim with a wrench." Skyfire told him.

Wheeljack laughed lightly. "Yeah. That sounds like him."

Skyfire smiled before pressing his lips gently into Wheeljack's neck. "Come on. You need recharge. First Aid will keep an eye on Ratchet and let you know when he wakes up."

Wheeljack nodded before leaving with Skyfire.

* * *

><p>Optimus lay on his berth with Ironhide, unable to slip into recharge.<p>

"What's wrong?" Ironhide muttered. He was tired, but he could feel the restlessness of his bondmate and wondered what was keeping the Prime from recharge.

Optimus sighed. "I just keep thinking about what happened out there." The Prime was silent a moment before he spoke again. "It shook me up." he admitted. He shuttered at the thought. "We could have lost him."

Ironhide moved so that he could press a kiss to Optimus's lips. "We didn't lose him. 'Ole Hatchet is going to be fine. He'll be back in charge of the infirmary before you know it. We'll be having to practice our running and dodging skills again."

Optimus smiled slightly. "I suppose so."

"I'm pretty shaken up, too, Orion. I know how close we came to losing him. It was too close for comfort. But we didn't lose him. That's what we need to focus on." Ironhide said.

Optimus sighed. "I know. I suppose I'll feel better when Ratchet's awake and talking again."

* * *

><p>"I SAID THAT I'M FINE, AID!"<p>

Optimus and Ironhide stopped walking when they heard the angered shout from their currently injured CMO.

"Sounds like Hatchet's primary weapon is back in working order." Ironhide stated.

"I agree."

The two headed on into the infirmary to find Ratchet glaring at the younger medic.

"Ratchet, you need rest." First Aid told him.

"And I can do that elsewhere." Ratchet retorted.

Ironhide snickered. "Giving your medic a hard time again, Hatchet."

**CLANK!**

"OW!" Ironhide rubbed his helm where the wrench had hit him.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Ratchet snarled.

"You're fine." Ironhide muttered.

Optimus glanced at Ratchet. "Ratchet, it's only been two days since that incident. You need time to rest, and you do need to stay here a few days."

"When did you become a medic?" Ratchet growled.

"I don't know much about being one, but I could see how bad the injuries were." Optimus replied.

Ratchet sighed before he looked at First Aid.

"Okay. Stay in here today, and if everything is the same, you can go to your quarters tomorrow." First Aid knew that he had better compromise before the CMO decided to offline him.

Ratchet growled. He didn't like it, but he could live with it.

Seeing as the CMO had agreed, in how own way, First Aid decided to get out of the infirmary.

Ironhide walked over before he slapped Ratchet on the back. "Glad to see that you're back to your usual self, Hatchet."

Ratchet threw a glare at the Weapon's Specialist. "The fact that you saved my life is the only thing stopping me from taking a laser welder to you."

Ironhide grinned. "I knew you loved me!"

Ratchet scoffed. "I leave that to Optimus."

Optimus then walked over to where his CMO was. "How are you feeling, Ratchet?"

Ratchet knew better than to lie to Optimus. "I'm tired, but at least I'm alive. It'll take a bit of time, but I'll be fine." Ratchet then glanced at the two. "And I want to thank you both for saving me. I know that that couldn't have been easy for you."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Hatchet. We were glad to help. We don't want to have to try to figure out who the new CMO would be." Ironhide told him.

"Yes. Ironhide and I wouldn't have wanted to lose you, Ratchet." Optimus agreed.

"Well, I do appreciate it." Ratchet told them.

"Just do what First Aid tells you and try not to give him too much trouble. We know how much you hate being the patient, but this once, do as the medic tells you." Ironhide stated.

Ratchet sighed. "I'll try. Right now, all I want to do is go back to my quarts and fall into stasis for about two breem."

"You'll be able to do that soon." Optimus told him.

"At least you'll be through half of your berth rest by then." Ironhide told him.

"Yeah. I know." Ratchet replied.

"In any case, we have to get to our duties. Come on, 'Hide. You can tease Ratchet when you're off duty." Optimus told him.

"Sure thing." Ironhide followed his bondmate out of the door. "He glanced back and said, "See ya, Hatchet." He then dashed off.

Optimus shook his helm before walking off as well.

Ratchet sighed. Sometimes, he wished that he had the spark to kill Ironhide.

Lying back on the berth, Ratchet released a sigh as he thought about everything. He had nearly offlined completely by the Decepticon attack, which unnerved him.

But what unnerved him even more than that was the fact that through the spark merges with Optimus and Ironhide, he had learned that the two mechs were in love with him, for whatever reason.

Ratchet had a feeling that the two didn't realize that he figured it out through the spark merges, so he figured that there was not much for him to worry about. He would never have to tell them that he knew.

But a small part of Ratchet wondered if he should tell them that he knew. The three were old friends, so it's not like it would change much. After all, Ratchet was pretty sure that they would never want a real relationship with him considering his personality and all.

Ratchet decided that there was no reason to mention any of it to them. What was the point? Not like it would change anything and just because he knew didn't mean much.

It's not like they actually told him that they were in love with him.

Ratchet settled back and allowed himself to drift back into recharge.

He wouldn't say anything to them and their friendship would remain the same.

That's how Ratchet wanted things to be.

At least that's what he told himself he wanted.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273

seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= 1 year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= 1 century

Vorn= 5 centuries

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Ratchet sighed. He was the slightest bit frustrated while at the same time relieved. Mostly relieved though. It had been a month and a half since he had been so severely injured. It had taken longer for him to heal than they had originally thought it would.

Now, Ratchet was waiting for First Aid to finish repairing Wheeljack from the inventor's latest suicide attempt.

"OW!" Wheeljack cried out as First Aid tugged on a particularly sensitive wire that was currently sparking.

First Aid rolled his optics. "It's your own fault, Wheeljack. You shouldn't be trying to kill yourself if you don't want to have to deal with the repairs."

"What's with you medics? I'm not suicidal." Wheeljack told him.

"Could have fooled me." First Aid muttered as he continued repairing the inventor.

One thing that was good about berth rest was that Ratchet got away from all the craziness of the infirmary. He hadn't had to deal with Wheeljack's suicide attempts, Ironhide stripping the gears in his cannons, Prowl's CPU crashes, or the victims of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's latest prank. It was good to have a bit of a break from all of that.

However, Ratchet was growing restless, and all he wanted to do was get back into his infirmary. He hoped that he would have healed enough to get back to work.

"So, how are you doing, Ratchet?" Wheeljack asked.

"Other than going stir crazy, fine." Ratchet answered. He was sitting in a chair while we waited for First Aid to get to him.

"I'm sorry about the wait, Ratchet." First Aid told him.

Ratchet merely waved the young medic off. "I've had to deal with Wheeljack enough to know that waiting is something that will come. I've lost count of how many patients I have kept waiting because of his incidents."

First Aid nodded. "I see why you leave the infirmary with processor aches every day. And I also see why you yell, scream, and hit all of your patients. Some of them can just get on your last nerve sensor."

"Indeed. It's either yell and hit them or kill them. I prefer to yell and hit them; although there are some that I have come close to offlining myself." Ratchet admitted.

"And I'm at the top of that list, right?" Wheeljack asked.

"Right below Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Those would be the first on my hit list." Ratchet stated.

First Aid was soon done with Wheeljack. "All right. You can go and start on your next suicide attempt."

"Thanks, Aid. See ya later." Wheeljack then walked out of the infirmary.

First Aid turned to Ratchet. "And I already know that the next time I see him will be because I have to repair him again."

"Unfortunately." Ratchet then stood up and made his way over to the berth before he sat back down.

"Let's hope that we can get you back on duty, even if it is light." First Aid said.

"Yes. I really would like to get back to work. I'll go nuts if I'm stuck in my quarters much longer." Ratchet agreed.

First Aid then started his examination. He did the works every time just to make sure that there was nothing wrong with any of Ratchet's systems. He noticed that the readouts said that Ratchet's spark was a great deal more active than it should have been. It was also giving off more energy than a normal spark would. That concerned the medic, but he chose not to tell Ratchet. He continued to check on Ratchet's systems and found that all of Ratchet's systems were working in overdrive.

Ratchet noticed the young medic's unease. "First Aid, what is it?"

"All of your systems are working on overdrive. It doesn't make sense. Your spark is also giving off more energy than normal." First Aid explained.

Ratchet frowned. That was odd.

First Aid took a step back. "All right. Open your chest plates. Let me see what your spark look likes."

Ratchet did as he was told, sending the mental command for his hest plates to open.

First Aid saw that Ratchet's spark was the normal light blue and it was glowing brightly. That was a good thing because that meant that his spark had recovered from the ordeal it had been put through.

What First Aid had not expected was the golden spark attached to Ratchet's own. Scratch that. Two golden sparks. He was shocked.

Ratchet watched First Aid worriedly. "Aid, what's wrong?"

First Aid looked up at Ratchet. "Have you spark merged with anyone in the last few months?"

"No. Just Optimus and Ironhide when they were trying to keep me alive." Ratchet answered.

That didn't make any sense to First Aid. "What are the chances of a mech being sparked without an overload?"

Ratchet was a bit confused by that question. "Not good. About one in an astro-billion."

"And what are the chances of a mech being sparked if they are not bonded without an overload?" First Aid asked.

"Less than the last question." Ratchet frowned. "Aid, what is going on?"

First Aid looked up at Ratchet. "You're sparked."

Ratchet stared at First Aid. He had not heard that right. He could not have heard that right. "What?"

"You're sparked. With twins." First Aid stated.

No. That wasn't possible. That couldn't be right. The chances that Optimus or Ironhide could have sparked him just were not high enough. Especially given how weak Ratchet's spark was at the time.

First Aid shook himself from his shock. "Sir, I think I'd better do a full examination again."

Ratchet nodded numbly.

First Aid did so while he ran diagnostics on the sparklings. "Well, the sparklings appear to be fine. At least we know why you've been recovering slower. Your systems are also preparing for the sparklings and drawing energy from you."

Ratchet nodded again, still in shock.

First Aid did further tests and was shocked. "Um, Ratchet. There are two different sires for each one."

Ratchet's logic circuits threatened to crash.

The chances that one of them could have managed to spark him given the condition of his spark and the fact that they were not bonded nor did either of them overload were slim. The chances that both had managed to spark him were even smaller.

But the evidence was there.

"Sir?" First Aid asked.

Ratchet finally found his vocalizers. "Aid, I need to lay down." He finally closed his chest plates as his sensors did pick up on the other two sparks inside of him. He could feel the protectiveness that came along with being sparked come into play.

"Go ahead, sir." First Aid told him.

Ratchet wasted no time in laying down, needing to rest. He would deal with killing two certain mechs later on.

* * *

><p>Ironhide was perched on the edge of Optimus's desk. "Oh, come on, Orion. Stop being such a workaholic."<p>

Optimus sighed. He hated the days that he had to work that Ironhide had off because the Weapon's Specialist would stay in his office all day and try to distract Optimus from his work. "'Hide, I don't have time. I have a lot that I need to get done." Optimus tried to focus on the datapad in his hand.

"Orion, there are other things that you can do besides read datapads." Ironhide smirked. "Like me."

Optimus groaned. That idea did sound like a good one.

"We could always see if First Aid has released Ratchet yet. He might join us." Ironhide said.

"'Hide, enough!" Optimus didn't need the mental of image of having both of the mechs. It was hard enough with just the mental image of Ironhide.

Ironhide snickered before he leaned in close to Optimus. "Oh, come on, Orion. You have to admit that it would be a lot of fun to double team Ratchet. I can only imagine the kind of curses Ratchet would be shouting."

Optimus glared at Ironhide. "Ironhide! I have work that I need to do. I really don't want to have to tell Prowl that the reason I didn't get my work done was because my Weapon's Specialist decided to seduce me."

"I don't have to seduce you. You want me." Ironhide replied with a smirk.

"Of course I do, but that doesn't mean that I can frag you every second of every day." Optimus retorted.

Ironhide then leaned in close to Optimus's face.

The Prime leaned back away, knowing that if Ironhide got much closer to him he wouldn't hold back.

"Oh, come on, Orion. One little interface won't kill you." Ironhide told him.

"'Hide, with you, it's never just once." Optimus retorted. He loved his bondmate's stamina, but that didn't mean it didn't bother him at times. Like now when he needed to work.

Ironhide smirked. "Of course not. I can never get enough of you." He then leaned down and pressed his lips to Optimus's before the Prime could get away.

Optimus groaned into the kiss as he felt the last bit of his resistance fade away. He felt Ironhide's glossa flick over his lips, and the Prime opened his mouth, allowed Ironhide inside.

Ironhide happily slipped his glossa into Optimus's mouth as he stroked over the inside of the cavern, tasting his bondmate. He allowed his hands to trail down Optimus's arms, slipping between the crevices in the Prime's armor plating.

Optimus reached up and wrapped his arms around Ironhide before he pulled the Weapon's Specialist into his lap.

Ironhide easily straddled the Prime's lab as he let his hands trail further down. He then broke the kiss before he trailed his lips down the Prime's neck.

Optimus released a groan at the feeling. He rested his hands on Ironhide's hips. "'Hide."

Ironhide smirked as he continued to trial down Optimus's neck.

Optimus leaned back slightly, enjoying the attention that Ironhide was giving. Maybe one round wouldn't hurt.

The door suddenly slammed open with so much force that it slammed against the wall with a very loud crash, startling to the two mechs.

Optimus jumped and ended up toppling his chair backwards, so that he ended up falling backwards, dragging Ironhide with him. The two mechs ended up on the ground with Ironhide crashing on top of Optimus.

Optimus released a groan. He would admit that he was no light weight, but neither was Ironhide. The Weapon's Specialist full weight crashing down on top of him hadn't felt good.

Ironhide then sat up so that he was straddling Optimus's waist. He was pissed. Whoever had interrupted his near interface with Optimus was going to pay. He turned with a scowl on his face, ready to shout obscenities at the person, Cybertronian or human, but the large Weapon's Specialist froze as fear gripped his spark. He instantly scrambled over Optimus and pressed his back against the wall, not that it put much distance between him and his worst fear.

Optimus groaned after feeling his bondmate scramble over him. "Ironhide what-" Optimus started to ask as he sat up. He froze when he saw a sight that would strike fear into the spark of Primus himself.

Ratchet glared at the two mechs with murderous rage. He looked like he was about snap and kill them both. It was a look that always sent fear through any mech, and that included the fearless Autobot leader and the courageous Weapon's Specialist.

Optimus backed up slightly so that he was pressed up against Ironhide.

:**Orion, what did you do to piss him off?**: Ironhide asked.

:**Me! You're the one always teasing him and trying to anger him! I haven't done anything!**: Optimus protested.

:**I haven't either! All I've done is call him Hatchet, and that's not enough to piss him off like this!**: Ironhide retorted.

The growl that escaped Ratchet's vocalizers turned their attention back to the enraged medic.

:**Orion, I love you, and it's been nice knowing you.**: Ironhide told him, knowing that they were about to die.

:**I love you, too, Ironhide. At least we'll be together when we meet Primus.**: Optimus told him.

"Only you two could manage to do something like this! Only you two could do this to me!" Ratchet snarled angrily. His entire frame shook from the anger he felt.

Optimus swallowed thickly before speaking. "Ratchet, what are you so angry?"

Ratchet growled again, sounding more like an animal than anything. "You two idiots are why I'm angry!"

Optimus and Ironhide both cringed.

"Optimus, sir, I-" Prowl started as he walked into the room. He stopped when he saw the door and the neon green mech. He was a bit surprised to see his leader and their Weapon's Specialist on the ground.

Ratchet turned his angered glare at Prowl.

Prowl froze.

"Hey! What happened?" Jazz asked, stepping up behind his bondmate. He also froze when he saw the expression on Ratchet's faceplates.

Self preservation protocols instantly kicked in for the SIC and TIC of the Autobot army, and the two promptly turned and hightailed it out of there with Prowl making sure to shut the door behind them. Neither wanted to see how this turned out, and both would be surprised if they ever saw their leader and Weapon's Specialist alive after this.

Ratchet turned his lethal glare back onto its intended target.

Ironhide was cowering behind Optimus, fearful of what the medic intended to do to them.

Optimus himself felt the urge to cower, but he didn't have anything to hide behind except his desk, and that would not help him that much.

"Only you two could do this! Only you two could manage this!" Ratchet snarled.

Optimus cringed back against Ironhide. He could feel the Weapon's Specialist cringing as well as he tried to hide behind the larger form of his bondmate.

"Do either of you know how hard it is for a mech or femme to get sparked when they are not bonded?" Ratchet growled.

"Hard." Ironhide responded with a small voice.

"Near impossible!" Ratchet thundered.

The two large mechs jumped in fear at that.

"Do you know how hard it is to get sparked without an overload?" Ratchet barked.

"Even harder than being sparked when you're not bonded." Optimus answered meekly.

"Exactly! So how you two managed to do this to me I'll never know! Especially considering how damaged I was!" Ratchet roared.

Optimus and Ironhide were still confused neither saw how those two questions related to why the CMO was so pissed at them.

"Uh, Ha-Ratchet." Ironhide decided that using the nickname was not a good idea. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Ratchet cast another fierce look at them. "I'm sparked."

The words were spoken with pure rage.

Optimus and Ironhide froze.

"H-how do you know it's one of us?" Ironhide asked.

"Because I have not interfaced with anyone since we left Cybertron! And the only time anything has happened is in the cave almost two months ago!"

Both jumped.

Ratchet glared at them. "Only you two could manage to beat the odds! And it's both of you!"

Both mechs cringed back.

Ratchet's vented air angrily. "I swear I would kill you both if it wasn't for the fact that I don't want to raise them alone!"

Ironhide and Optimus weren't sure what would be worse: a full-blown Decepticon assault in the next few moments or dealing with an enraged, sparked Ratchet.

Ratchet, however, seemed to be done as he turned and stormed out of the office.

The two bonded mechs stayed on the floor for a few moments longer. They were rather shaken by Ratchet's show of anger.

After a few moments, Ironhide decided to speak. "Did you know Ratchet was a carrier?"

"No. You?"

"Not a clue."

They were silent for a few moments longer.

"And he said that we were both creators?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes." Optimus grew silent a moment. "That means that he's carrying twins."

Ironhide then laughed. "You know, the odds of us managing to get Hatchet sparked considering the weakness of his spark, the fact that we're not bonded to him, and the fact that we didn't overload were against us and yet we managed to. I find it ironic."

Optimus glanced at him. ""Hide, need I remind you that this is Ratchet we're talking about? I'm amazed that he didn't just try to kill us."

"Huh. True."

The two were silent a few more moments before they climbed to their feet.

Ironhide then started to feel excitement overcome him, which seeped through their bond.

Optimus cast a glance at his bondmate. "Any reason that you feel so excited.?"

"Well, think about it. Neither of us are carriers. We're both sires. We thought that we would never have a sparkling of our own to raise and now we do. I think that's something to be excited about." Ironhide replied with a smile on his face plates.

Optimus thought about that for a moment before he realized that his bondmate was right. They had thought that they would never have a sparkling of their own, and now they would. He allowed a smile to cross his face.

"See." Ironhide knew he had won.

"Yes. This is a good thing, although dealing with Ratchet won't be easy for a while. I have a feeling he'll be after our heads." Optimus stated.

"What else is new?" Ironhide asked.

"For you, it's nothing new. The only time Ratchet has ever been after my helm has been when I've gotten injured in battle." Optimus stated.

Ironhide nodded. "I suppose so. Hatchet'll calm down though." Ironhide frowned. "Wonder how this will affect everything."

Optimus sighed. "We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>Ratchet had returned to his quarters. He was angry.<p>

And scared.

Ratchet's emotions were all over the place at the moment. He finally leaned back against the wall before he slid down and buried his face in his hands as sobs started to wrack his body.

Gentle hands were on Ratchet's shoulders, and Ratchet knew who was with him. Ratchet didn't fight it as he was pulled into arms and held as he cried.

Wheeljack had sensed his brother's wild emotions through their twin bond. It had worried him. He could feel Ratchet's emotions moving him closer and closer to an emotional meltdown, so he had headed right for Ratchet's quarters, knowing his brother was going to need him.

The scientist merely held Ratchet while he cried. He hadn't seen Ratchet break down often, but this was one time that he wasn't sure what to make it of it.

Finally, Ratchet started to calm down.

Wheeljack continued to hold his brother. "You okay?"

"I-I don't know." Ratchet admitted.

It was only with Wheeljack that Ratchet felt he could admit when he was scared, upset, or hurt. He never tried to be the angry, temperamental medic with Wheeljack when it came to his feelings.

"Talk to me." Wheeljack said quietly.

Ratchet was quiet for a few moments before he spoke. "I'm scared."

"Ratch, what happened before won't happen again. You know that. Optimus and Ironhide are not Makeshift or any of the other mechs you were in a relationship with. They won't hurt you like that." Wheeljack told him.

"This is different." Ratchet said.

"How?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'm not even in a relationship with Ironhide or Optimus. And to make matters worse, they are bonded to each other. How will it look that I'm having the sparklings of a bonded pair?" Ratchet asked.

Wheeljack sighed. "Ratch, everyone knows why Optimus and Ironhide spark merged with you. It was an act to keep you alive. That's all they wanted to do. This was an unexpected result."

Ratchet knew that.

"You know how Optimus and Ironhide are. They both have a strong sense of honor. And no matter how much you fight with them, no matter how much you argue with them, no matter what you do, they are going to stay with you through this." Wheeljack told him.

"I know, 'Jack. I guess I just get worried." Ratchet said.

Wheeljack frowned behind his mask. He could tell that there was more to it than that. "Ratch, what else is bothering you?"

Ratchet looked up and knew that his brother had caught on to the fact that there was more. He averted his optics, unsure if he should tell him.

"Ratchet?"

Ratchet sighed. "When we were trapped in the cave, when Optimus and Ironhide spark merged with me, I could feel their emotions."

"I know that, Ratchet. It happens with all spark merges." Wheeljack told him.

Ratchet swallowed thickly. "'Jack, they're both in love with me."

Wheeljack froze.

"I could feel that. For whatever reason, they're in love with me. And I don't understand why." Ratchet told him.

Wheeljack sighed. "Again with Makeshift. Ratchet, you have to stop believing what Makeshift told you."

Ratchet leaned back against the wall. "I'm struggling to."

Wheeljack was quiet for a moment as he processed what Ratchet had told him. "Do Optimus and Ironhide know that you know?"

"No. I never mentioned it to them, and I don't think that either of them realized that I would feel that." Ratchet answered.

Wheeljack was concerned about Ratchet. He had wanted his brother to be happy for a long time. He wasn't sure what Ratchet felt for Ironhide and Optimus, but he knew that his brother deserved to be happy. At the same time, Wheeljack had to remember that Ratchet wasn't easy to get close to as a friend, much less as a lover. He had seen enough of Ratchet's relationships to know that Ratchet wasn't a very affectionate mech. He never had been. It would be a struggle for anyone to have a relationship with Ratchet.

Ratchet sighed. "Thanks for listening to me complain, Wheeljack."

"I wouldn't call it complaining. And I'm your spark twin. Listening to you is what I do. If you need me, you know where to find me." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet nodded.

Wheeljack stood up and then pulled Ratchet up. "You need to get some rest."

Ratchet sighed. He knew that his brother was right. "All right. I will."

"And try to be happy. Having a sparkling is a good thing, after all." Wheeljack added.

Ratchet gave his brother a small smile. "I'll try, 'Jack. I will try."

"Good." Wheeljack then led Ratchet over to his berth.

"You do realize that I can go on my own." Ratchet told him.

"I know that, but you don't appear to. Now, get some rest. I'll check up on you later." Wheeljack was quiet for a moment. "If Optimus and Ironhide don't beat me to it."

Ratchet gave him a weak smile.

"Any clue when you'll get back to work?" Wheeljack asked.

"Not yet. Since I'm sparked, I'm not recovering as fast as I would have. A lot of energy is being routed to the sparklings. It's indefinite now." Ratchet said as he sat down on his berth.

"Okay. In any case, I'll check up on you later. Just try to reign in your temper where Optimus and Ironhide are concerned." Wheeljack told him.

"I'll try." Ratchet agreed.

Wheeljack then turned and left the room.

Ratchet shifted to lay down on the berth. He decided to allow himself to cycle down into recharge, knowing that he would need to be doing a lot more recharging.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Ironhide had decided to go and see First Aid. There were a few things that the two wanted to know, and they figured that they would ask First Aid since both were rather certain that Ratchet would rip the both into tiny shreds.<p>

First Aid was busy straightening up the infirmary. He had just released Sideswipe, who had gotten caught in his own prank. Upon sensing that his Prime and their Weapon's Specialist were in the room, the young medic turned to face them. "Is there something I can do for you, sir?"

"There were just some things that we wanted to ask you." Optimus told him.

"Of course, sir. What can I do for you?" First Aid asked.

"Is Ratchet really all right? He said that he was, but we wanted to be sure." Ironhide said.

"Oh, yes. He's fine, and so are the sparklings. I'll be honest. I'm surprised that he was sparked considering the condition of his spark. But he's fine." First Aid assured them.

"Is this going to affect his recovery in any way?" Optimus asked.

"In a way. It just means that he's going to take longer to recover. His systems are already drawing on energy to prepare for when the sparklings protoforms start to form. Thankfully, he's recovered for the most part. I've put him on light duty for the time being, but I doubt he'll be going back to his full duties until after the sparklings come." First Aid answered.

"Anything special he'll have to do?" Ironhide asked.

"He'll need to start taking in a cube of medical grade energon a cycle for the first stage. It'll be upped to two a cycle in the second stage. He'll have to take in four a cycle in the third. Other than that, there's nothing special he'll need to do except make sure he gets the proper amount of recharge." First Aid answered.

Optimus and Ironhide were a bit happy to hear that. It didn't sound like Ratchet was going to have too much more to worry about.

"So, how long will this take? In Earth time?" Ironhide asked.

"Each of the three stages will be around six Earth months, so about eighteen Earth months in all." First Aid asnwered.

Ironhide looked over at his bondmate. "Any chance that Ratchet won't be angry at us by the time the sparklings come?"

"Oh! That's right!" First Aid suddenly exclaimed.

The two larger mechs looked at the young medic.

"I forgot to tell you that like all carrying mechs and femmes, Ratchet's going to be prone to mood swings." First Aid told them.

"How's that different from his normal self?" Ironhide asked.

"He won't always react in rage. He'll probably react by crying some. It happens." First Aid replied.

Ironhide was a bit stunned by that. "How do you deal with a crying Ratchet?"

"I have no idea." Optimus answered.

"I'd ask Wheeljack. If anyone will know, it'll be him." First Aid answered.

"A good idea." Optimus agreed. He then said, "Thank you for telling us all this, First Aid. Just keep us updated on how he is."

"Of course, sir." First Aid replied.

Optimus and Ironhide then left the infirmary.

"So, what are the chances that Ratchet will be calmed down by the time the sparklings come?" Ironhide asked.

"With Ratchet, there's no way to tell." Optimus answered.

* * *

><p>Skyfire watched his bondmate as Wheeljack worked on his latest project. He always knew when Wheeljack was trying to keep his processors busy and this was one of them.<p>

Wheeljack was thinking about his brother. He was worried about Ratchet. He had no doubt that Optimus and Ironhide would be there with Ratchet throughout every step of the gestation period. And he also knew that, deep down, Ratchet was happy about being sparked. He knew better than anyone that Ratchet had always wanted a sparkling, a family. Granted, Ratchet had not wanted to become sparked like this, but it couldn't be helped.

The one thing that had shocked the scientist was the fact that Ironhide and Optimus were in love with Ratchet. He would have never guessed that the two mechs were in love with Ratchet as well. He wasn't sure what to think about this. If Ratchet ended up in a relationship with them, at least Ratchet would be taken care of and treated right. Of course, it would take a lot for Ratchet to actually get himself involve with the two.

Skyfire stood up and walked over to Wheeljack. He reached out and placed his hands on Wheeljack's shoulders. "'Jack, I know you, and I know when something is weighing on your processors. What is it?"

Wheeljack remained quiet for a moment before he stopped working. "Ratchet's sparked."

Skyfire was startled.

"With twins." Wheeljack continued.

Skyfire was shocked.

"Optimus is the sire of one and Ironhide is the sire of the other." Wheeljack finished.

Skyfire was absolutely floored. So much so that he had to sit down.

Wheeljack turned to him. "I suppose I'm just worried about him."

"Do Optimus and Ironhide know?" Skyfire asked.

"Yes." Wheeljack answered.

Skyfire nodded. "He won't go through this alone, 'Jack. They will be there with Ratchet throughout it all."

"I know." Wheeljack decided that telling Skyfire that Optimus and Ironhide were in love with Ratchet wouldn't be a good thing.

"So why are you worried?" Skyfire asked.

"I have other reasons for worrying about him. I would tell you, but I fear Ratchet's temper." Wheeljack answered.

"A wise thing to fear." Skyfire stated.

"Don't I know it." Wheeljack agreed.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Ironhide had decided to check up on Ratchet, just to make sure that he was all right and didn't need anything.<p>

Even if it was a danger to their health.

Ratchet wasn't all too surprised to find them there. Especially after the bomb he had dropped on the two mechs.

"We, uh, just wanted to make sire tat you were all right." Ironhide was slightly behind Optimus, not sure if the medic kept tools he could throw at them in his quarters.

Ratchet waved him off. "I'm fine, Ironhide. Sparking is not a new concept for us. I'm hardly the first mech to become sparked."

"The first one on Earth, though." Ironhide told him.

"It's no different than if I had become sparked on Cybertron. The process is the same." Ratchet told them.

"Except your old as a hill." Ironhide muttered.

Ratchet cast a glare at Ironhide.

Optimus felt rather uncomfortable, considering the fact that he was standing between the two mechs. "We just wanted to make sure you were all right and didn't need anything."

"No. Of course not. I'll be back to work tomorrow although I have no doubt First Aid will ensure I don't do much." Ratchet stated.

"You don't need to." Optimus told him.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Ratchet assured them.

"If you do need anything, let us know." Optimus told him.

"I will." Ratchet assured him.

Optimus and Ironhide then left Ratchet's quarters.

It was obvious that things had changed for the three. A lot.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Love the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= 1 year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= 1 century

Vorn= 5 centuries

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Optimus was sitting in his office, trying to get some of his work done. He was very close to talking to Prowl about all of the paperwork that the tactician wanted every mech and femme under Optimus's command on Earth to do. The Prime had spent most of the morning simply going over all of those reports, and he had other things that he needed to deal with other than paperwork that was redundant.

Like dealing with the human government.

While among the Autobots news of Ratchet being sparked was welcomed and celebrated, the humans, more specifically Mearing, were not so thrilled. They viewed it as the Autobots trying to build up an army to overrun the planet.

Ludicrous, of course, but Mearing was always looking for an excuse to get the Autobots kicked off the planet. She was milking this one, too, because she knew that there were a lot of politicians who would not like the fact that the Autobots could reproduce so easily.

Optimus sighed. He really didn't need Ironhide at any of these meetings because he had no doubt that the Weapon's Specialist would pull out his cannons at anyone who talked down about the sparklings. Who was he kidding? Optimus would be tempted to do just that.

Thankfully, the Prime had forewarned Prowl, who knew to do everything in his power to stop anything from setting the Prime off.

In Cybertronian society, mates were extremely protective when their mate was carrying. In this case, despite the fact that Ratchet wasn't their mate, Optimus and Ironhide had grown extremely protective of the medic, both because they were in love with him and because he was carrying their sparklings.

Optimus shook his helm as he tried to focus on his work. He really needed to get this done so that he could be prepared for anything Mearing threw at him.

There was a knock on his door.

Optimus's sensors told him that it was Colonel Lennox. That was one human that the Prime had no problem with.

"Come in, Colonel Lennox." Optimus called.

The door opened, and Lennox walked in. "Hey, Optimus. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course. What can I do for you?" Optimus asked.

Lennox came around the large desk so he could see Optimus better. "I wanted to talk to you about what's going on with Ratchet."

"Of course." Optimus agreed.

"I suppose one of the things that I really want to know is what does it even mean. I'm not sure I even understand any of this." Lennox told him.

"I thought that we told you it's just our version of being pregnant." Optimus replied.

"That much I understand. I was more wondering about the process of it all." Lennox told him.

Optimus knew about it. All Cybertronians were taught about the process of gestation. However, he wasn't qualified to explain something like this to anyone. "It might be better if Ratchet or First Aid explains that one. I may know about it, but I think a medic could explain it much easier than I can."

Lennox nodded. "Might be a good idea."

"I take it that Mearing is up to something." Optimus stated.

"Trying. Not working, though. Not on everyone. You'll receive something official telling you this, but the President is coming out here to speak with you about this personally." Lennox told him.

Optimus seemed surprised.

"It's a big deal. The President just wants to make sure that he understands what exactly is going on and what all this means. I need to know so I can be ready when Mearing starts in." Lennox told him.

Optimus nodded in understanding before he stood up. "Come. We'll see if Ratchet or First Aid has the time to explain this."

Lennox nodded before following.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was at his desk doing some simple paperwork. The only injuries that had been taken care of that day were a broken wrist from one of the human soldiers and Wheeljack.<p>

First Aid had been overworking himself, so Ratchet had told him to get at least a few joors worth of recharge. The CMO could handle things without getting too stressed out.

Ratchet sensed that Optimus was heading his way. He wondered why the Prime wasn't doing his work since he knew that his leader had gotten behind.

Optimus entered the office with Lennox. "Where is First Aid?" Optimus asked.

"If he's not recharging, I'll kick his aft. He needs recharge. I can handle things for a little while to let him rest." Ratchet answered. He then glanced at his leader. "So, what can I do for you two?"

"I actually needed to know some things. Optimus thought it would be better if you answered my questions." Lennox explained.

"Very well." Ratchet set the datapad that he had been working on aside before he turned his full attention to the human. "What was it you needed to know?"

"Well, I get that being sparked is just your form of being pregnant." Lennox started.

Ratchet hated putting Cybertronian culture into human terms, but he knew that it couldn't be helped. It made it easier for the humans to understand.

"I was sort of wondering how you guys got sparked and the process of it all." Lennox explained.

Optimus knew he didn't need to be here for this. "I'll leave you two to your discussion." The Prime then turned and walked off.

"Very well, Colonel. I believe that Ironhide already explained to you what we mean by spark merging." Ratchet said.

"Yeah. He said it's a form of sex that you guys have. He said something about your sparks actually merging into one." Lennox answered as he sat down in a human sized chair.

"Indeed. That is what happens. Normally, sparking takes place between a bonded pair. It's rare that a pair who is not bonded will spark." Ratchet said.

"But you did." Lennox pointed out.

"Indeed. I did. My case was even rarer." Ratchet said.

Lennox blinked. "Why?"

"Well, for one, my injuries. As you know, my spark almost gave out, and I almost offlined permanently. Spark merging isn't just a sexual act. It can also be used to give strength to another's spark as well as ease off pain. That's why those in battle can survive. When we were trapped, my spark was too weak to last long, so Optimus and Ironhide each spark merged with me to keep my spark strong enough to hold out. Also, I am not bonded to either Optimus or Ironhide, so that made it even less likely. It's also very difficult for a Cybertronian to become sparked when there is no overload, or climax as you would term it." Ratchet stated.

Lennox blinked. "So, you guys don't have to-overload- to spark?"

"It's very rare such happens. Not many cases are known. Truthfully, I am the first case I have come across where that happened." Ratchet replied.

"Okay. So, when you guys spark merge is when you can get sparked." Lennox said.

"Indeed." Ratchet leaned back. "First off, understand that there are two types of mechs, carriers and sires. As the name suggests, carriers are the one who can become sparked and carry the sparkling. Sires are the ones who spark a carrier. Only a sire can spark a carrier. Two carriers cannot procreate. As I am a carrier and Optimus and Ironhide are sires, that is why I am sparked."

"So, are femmes the same way?" Lennox asked.

"No. All femmes are carriers. However, in the case of femmes, if they are in a relationship with a mech that is a carrier, then it is possible for the femme to spark the mech." Ratchet said.

Lennox looked shocked.

"Don't think about that one too much, Colonel." Ratchet told him.

"I don't think I will." Lennox muttered. The image that came to mind was a man getting pregnant by a woman and it didn't fit.

"Now, as far as the actual gestation goes, there are three different stages. Once one becomes sparked, there is a small, gold spark that attaches to the carrier's spark. In my case, there are two sparks. For the first stage, the gold spark remains connected to the carrier's spark so that it can gain the energy it needs. Through this first stage, the carrier's body will prepare to form the new protoform for the sparkling. A great deal of energy is needed for this, so carriers usually remain tired and recharge a lot through this stage." Ratchet said.

"How long does it last?" Lennox asked.

"The first stage is about six of your Earth months. Now, in the second stage, the sparkling's gold spark will separate from the carrier's spark and move to the gestation chamber, which is located right below the spark chamber. A blue sac filled with liquid will form around the sparkling. During this stage, the sparklings protoform will start to form. Near the end of this stage is when the carrier's chest will start to expand, much the way a human woman's stomach does when she is pregnant. This stage also lasts six Earth months. During the final stage, all of the major systems of the sparkling are formed and a mental link is established between the sparkling and the carrier." Ratchet explained.

"So, you'll actually be able to communicate with the sparklings?" Lennox asked, amazed.

"Not on the level you think. While sparklings are born with intelligence, they are still young and have to be taught. Its more emotions that the carrier and the sparkling communicate. This stage takes about six Earth months as well. Once the third stage is complete, the sparkling will start to push and claw against the sac it is in, which is when the birthing process begins. The sparkling will work its way out of the sac to be born." Ratchet told him.

"Okay. This doesn't sound too bad." Lennox said.

Ratchet snorted. "To you, maybe. I have never been in labor before, but I have seen many mechs and femmes in labor. It is a very painful process. Cybertronian labor can take anywhere for eight Earth hours to two Earth days."

Lennox's jaw dropped.

"Indeed. With twins, birth is usually much more painful and will usually take a bit longer." Ratchet added.

"Okay. Now I feel sorry for you." Lennox stated.

Ratchet waved him off. "No need to. It's a natural part of our lives." He then looked down at the human. "Does this answer your question?"

"Uh, yeah. So, we have what, about sixteen months before you'll have the sparklings?" Lennox asked.

"Fifteen, actually." Ratchet corrected.

"Okay. That's a lot of time to get the politicians prepared." Lennox said.

"I leave that to you, Optimus, and Prowl." Ratchet answered.

Lennox nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

"Of course. Anything else you need to know?" Ratchet asked.

"I might have questions later on." Lennox replied.

"Then I will answer them when you have them." Ratchet answered.

Lennox nodded before he stood up to leave. He stopped and turned to look at Ratchet. "Hey, Ratchet. You mentioned that you aren't bonded to Optimus and Ironhide. So, why are they so protective of you?"

"Because I'm carrying their sparklings." Ratchet answered.

"They've always been protective of you, though." Lennox pointed out.

"Yes. We have known each for a long time and been friends for a very long time. They are just protective like that." Ratchet wasn't about to tell the human what he had discovered of their feelings. He had no doubt Lennox would tell Ironhide, who would tell Optimus, and then the two mechs would be in there talking to the medic.

"So, how is this going to work with you not being in a relationship with them?" Lennox asked.

"We will work together to raise them. It is not like in your society where a father or mother may abandon a child. Any Cybertronian who did such would be an outcast to anyone. Even Decepticons feel that way." Ratchet answered.

"But it'll change things." Lennox pointed out.

"Yes. It will change things. But we will remain friends. And those sparklings will not suffer as a result. I can promise you that." Ratchet told him.

Lennox rubbed his head for a moment. "You know, I might need to learn more about your social standards and all that just to understand any of this."

"I will tell you all I can, though small amounts would be best." Ratchet told him.

Lennox nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." The human then left.

Ratchet sighed before he leaned back in his chair. He had expected to be telling a human about the gestation process. He had a feeling he would be explaining some more, though. He raised a hand to caress his chest plates.

Lennox was right. Things would change between the three. Things already had changed.

Ratchet supposed he could worry about all that later. Right now, he needed to worry about taking care of himself. He'd leave dealing with the humans to Optimus.

* * *

><p>"No fragging way!" Ironhide growled angrily. Right then, he wanted to murder any human that came near him. He felt his cannons come online as they cycled up to fight.<p>

Lennox, a bit terrified at that, moved to stand behind one of Optimus's feet. He hoped that the Prime would be calmer than the Weapon's Specialist.

"Ironhide, calm down." Optimus told him, reaching for the black mech.

"Why the frag should I? Those blasted humans want us to kill the sparklings!" Ironhide snarled.

Lennox cringed. "It's Mearing suggestion, no one else."

"I don't care! That woman is out of her mind!" Ironhide snarled.

Optimus was angry, too, but he had to keep his wits about him. "Ironhide! Enough! The last thing I want is for Ratchet to hear this!"

Ironhide glared, but did force himself to calm down. He didn't want the medic to get upset about any of this, either.

"Ironhide, I know you're angry. I am, too. But we all knew that this was probably going to end up happening. The reason that Mearing is doing this is to provoke a reaction. We can't let her." Optimus told him.

"He's right, 'Hide. All Mearing needs is for one of you to lash out, and she'll have all the proof she needs. You've got to keep it cool." Lennox said.

Ironhide released a frustrated sigh. "You'll forgive me, Lennox, but purging sparklings is a criminal act in Cybertronian society. Anyone who does so would be severely punished."

"What does that even mean?" Lennox asked.

"You may liken purging to abortion. Which is what Mearing stated in her report, I believe." Optimus told him. He was calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was boiling with rage. He also wanted to make Mearing pay for even suggesting it.

"So, that's a criminal act?" Lennox asked, a bit surprised.

Optimus nodded. "Sparklings and younglings are very special in Cybertronian society. To harm or kill one would be an even worse sentence. You would be ostracized by any Cybertronian who knew of your act and many times you would be killed. Purging is even worse."

"I wish we had a society that felt like that." Lennox saw it as a good thing considering all the abuse of children seen in the world.

"Yes. We prize them, and we do all we can to protect them from harm." Optimus told him.

Lennox nodded. "Something tells me Mearing doesn't realize that."

"No. She wouldn't." Ironhide growled.

Lennox looked up at the. "Can I assume that any of you would fight them on this, even if it came to a physical fight?"

"Yes. There isn't a Cybertronian on this planet who wouldn't fight to protect the sparklings from your government. However, before I would allow that to happen, we would simply leave the planet." Optimus told him.

Lennox nodded. "Don't let Mearing know."

"I won't." Optimus assured him.

Mearing wanting them gone was another reason that Optimus had his office soundproofed and checked the room for bugs anytime he came in. Just in case. He knew she wouldn't hear them.

Lennox sighed. "Well, I'd better get ready for that meeting. The President is going to want answers."

Optimus nodded.

Lennox then left.

Ironhide turned to look at the Prime. :**Optimus, we can't let them do anything.**:

:**We won't, 'Hide. Before that happens, we would leave. I would hate leaving this planet defenseless against the Decepticons, but I will not risk those sparklings because of Mearing's hatred of us.**: Optimus assured him. He walked over and put his arms around Ironhide. :**Besides, can you see Ratchet actually letting anything happen?**:

Ironhide smiled. :**No. Ratchet would break his oath to do no harm first.**:

:**That's why I'm not that worried. With any luck, we can get the President to understand that we are not trying to build up our army.:** Optimus told him.

:**I hope you have an idea.**: Ironhide told him

:**I do, and Prowl already has contingency plans ready. Just in case.**: Optimus assured him.

Ironhide nodded. The Weapon's Specialist trusted his bondmate, but he would do whatever it took to protect Ratchet and the sparklings.

Just like Optimus would.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack looked between the Prime and the Weapon's Specialist. "Are you serious?"<p>

While Optimus and Ironhide didn't want Ratchet to know, they had figured that letting Wheeljack know what was going on would be a good idea. One, he was Ratchet's spark twin. Two, he was going to be staying with Ratchet a lot in the near future.

"I'm afraid so, Wheeljack." Optimus told him.

"Does this woman have no respect for life?" Wheeljack asked.

"Not Cybertronian life." Ironhide muttered.

Optimus sighed. "Wheeljack, Prowl and I are going to do everything we can to make sure that that doesn't happen. I'm not letting them do anything."

"And you've chosen not to tell Ratchet?" Wheeljack asked.

"Of course not. No need to make him worry." Ironhide asnwered.

Wheeljack stared at the two for a moment. "Are you out of your slagging processors!"

Optimus and Ironhide jumped.

It was rare for Wheeljack to shout outside of his shouts of pain when his inventions blew him up. It was also rare for Wheeljack to use obscenities. That was Ratchet's department.

So this caught their attention.

"You must have a death wish or something! Ratchet will find out somehow, and if you don't tell him, he will **kill** you. Something I know about Ratchet is that he always wanted a sparkling of his own, and if you two don't tell him what is going on and what Mearing has suggested, then when he does find out, sparks are going to fly. From the laser welder he takes to you." Wheeljack told them.

Optimus and Ironhide glanced at each other, wondering if they should take the inventor's advice.

"Trust me. Tell him. I will happily stay close to Ratchet and make sure nothing happens. Not that a human could do much to Ratchet. But I will stay close to him. But you need to tell him what's going on." Wheeljack said.

"We don't want him stressed out." Ironhide protested.

"Ironhide, do not hide this from him. These sparklings are his as much as yours. Don't you think he deserves the right to know what has been threatened?" Wheeljack asked.

Optimus thought about that.

"Wheeljack, we-" Ironhide started.

"No, Ironhide. Wheeljack's right.' Optimus said.

Ironhide turned to glance at his bondmate.

"If Ratchet knew this was being threatened, then we would want to know. This is no different. Ratchet might get upset and stressed, but he has every right to know. We can't hide this. Even if we're just trying to protect him." Optimus told him.

Ironhide did see the logic. "You do realize that the number of obscenities he spouts off will be worse than anything he has said in the past."

"I know, but we have to be honest with him." Optimus replied.

Ironhide nodded.

"Good. I'll have Skyfire with me when I'm with Ratchet." Wheeljack said.

"Not a bad idea." Optimus agreed.

"Just take care of this. The last thing I want is for Ratchet to be too stressed out about this." Wheeljack told them.

Both nodded in understanding before they left to go and talk to Ratchet. This would not end well.

* * *

><p>Instead of talking to Ratchet in the infirmary, which was not soundproofed, Optimus had asked Ratchet to come to his and Ironhide's quarters, which were soundproofed, that afternoon. He told Ratchet that there was something important he needed to tell him.<p>

Ironhide sat on a mech-sized couch. "You do realize that this won't end well. Hatchet's going to explode."

"I know, but we have to tell him. At least here no one will hear him." Optimus told him.

Ironhide nodded, seeing the logic in that. The downside, the Weapon's Specialist mused, was that Ratchet would most likely take his anger out on them.

Both mechs sensed it when Ratchet started closing in on their quarters.

Ironhide sighed. "Well, all I have to say is good luck to you."

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "And just what does that mean?"

"It means I'm not saying a word unless it's to reassure Ratchet that nothing is going to happen to the sparklings." Ironhide answered.

Optimus glared at him. "You are a coward."

"Yes, I am. At least where Ratchet is concerned." Ironhide agreed.

The two sensed it when Ratchet was right outside the door.

As far as Ironhide was concerned, it was the last time that they were going to see Ratchet calm for quite some time.

Optimus sent out a mental command for the door to open.

Ratchet then walked through the door. He glanced over at the two. "All right. I'm here. What was it that you needed to talk to me about?"

Ironhide knew that this wasn't going to go over well. "You might want to sit down for this one, Hatchet."

Ratchet cast a glare at Ironhide for the use of the nickname.

Ironhide shrugged. He knew that Ratchet wasn't going to be thinking about that nickname much in a few moments.

Optimus walked over to Ratchet. "Ratchet, I need to tell you something that is probably going to make you upset, but just remember that I'm going to handle this."

Ratchet frowned, not understanding what his leader was going on about. "Optimus, would you please just tell me what is going on? I'm in no mood to listen to any rambling, so get to the point already."

Ironhide knew that this was about to go south as he braced himself for the inevitable yelling and cursing that was going to take place.

"All right. You know that I have to deal with the fact that the humans are uneasy that we can reproduce in what they would consider a way similar to their own." Optimus told him.

"Yes. Uneasy and uncertain. I've explained it to several humans. What of it?" Ratchet asked.

"Director Mearing has sent a proposal to the President detailing what she believes is the best course of action to take to handle the matter as far as the humans are concerned." Optimus told him.

:**You're skating around the truth.**: Ironhide told him.

:**Shut up, 'Hide.**: Optimus snapped.

Ratchet looked between the Prime and the Weapon's Specialist. "All right. Would you just tell me what is going on? If it's something that I need to know, then just tell me."

Optimus took a deep breath before he said the words that he knew would set the medic off. "Mearing has told the President that she believes that the best thing to do is to order us to get rid of the sparklings."

Ratchet froze. No. He had to of heard wrong. Surely he did not hear Optimus say that that woman wanted him to get rid of the sparklings, his sparklings, their sparklings.

Optimus was bit concerned at how quiet Ratchet had become.

"You mean she-" Ratchet started.

"She wants us to purge the sparklings." Ironhide clarified.

Optimus had hoped to tell Ratchet in a way that would result in the calmest reaction that the medic could give, but he figured that that had just gone out the drain with how Ironhide had put it. The Prime knew just how much Ratchet abhorred the idea of purging a sparklings, and the Prime had no doubt that Ratchet was about to show just how much he hated it.

Ratchet couldn't believe that that woman wanted him to purge the sparklings. No. She wanted him to kill the sparklings. No. It wouldn't happen. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it. He would never kill a sparkling under any circumstances.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked, concerned.

"No." Ratchet said.

Optimus was a bit startled by that. "What?"

"NO! I am not going to do that!" Ratchet suddenly shouted.

Optimus and Ironhide both nearly jumped out of their frames at the sudden shout.

"What?" Optimus asked.

"No! I am not doing something like that! I can't! I'm not killing them!" Ratchet yelled. His voice had taken on a hysterical tone.

Optimus and Ironhide were both shocked and concerned. They had not expected Ratchet to think that they would actually agree to this. And they had never heard the CMO ever sound this hysterical. It was not a concept that they had ever imagined to describe the CMO.

"Ratchet." Optimus started to reach for him.

"NO!" Ratchet jerked back. "I am not killing them! I don't care what they say! I am not doing that to them!"

Ironhide was on his feet, ready to help calm the CMO down.

"Ratchet, no one is going to do anything to them. This is Mearing's idea, no one else's. Nothing is going to happen to them." Optimus told him. The Prime reached for Ratchet again.

Ratchet shook his helm. "No! I won't lose them! I can't lose them!" His entire frame was shaking.

Finally, Optimus managed to grab hold of Ratchet, and he pulled the quaking CMO into his arms, holding on to him. "Ratchet, no one is doing anything. We won't let it. You know that 'Hide and I aren't going to let anyone do anything to them."

Finally, Ratchet broke down sobbing his arms.

Instantly, Ironhide was by Optimus's side as he reached over to wrap his arms around Ratchet as well. "Easy, Ratchet. We're not letting them do anything to them. You know that. They'll have to go through me and my cannons before that happens."

It didn't seem like hearing anything was helping to calm Ratchet down as the neon green mech still sobbed in Optimus's arms.

Of all the reactions that Ironhide and Optimus had expected, this was nowhere on the list. Neither was sure that they had ever seen Ratchet this upset before. Had they ever seen the neon green mech cry before?

Both mechs continued to simply whisper soothing words to the upset mech as they tried to get Ratchet to calm down.

When Ratchet did finally calm down, he slipped into an emotionally exhausted recharge.

Optimus sighed before he easily lifted the medic up into his arms before he headed into the berth room with Ironhide on his heels. Optimus walked over to the berth before he gently set Ratchet down on it, knowing that the medic would rest easier on the berth than anywhere else.

Ironhide and Optimus then headed back into the main part of their quarters.

"You know, I expected the shouting, but I expected a slew of curses in there as well along with threats to the humans." Ironhide said. He shook his helm. "I did not expect him to break down like that."

"Nor did I. I assumed that we would have listened to him curse Mearing, shout obscenities toward her, and then go on and on about how wrong purging a sparkling is." Optimus sighed before he raised a hand rub between his optics. "But I didn't expect him to break down like that. You would have thought I told him he had to do it, not that Meaning suggested it."

Ironhide shrugged. "I suppose that the stories about some Cybertronians being a bit irrational and overemotional while carrying are true."

Optimus nodded. "Perhaps, though his reaction is not unfounded. Any sparked Cybertronian would have reacted the exact same way, and you know it."

Ironhide nodded. "So, what now? I mean, we can't let Ratchet anywhere near Mearing all things considered."

"Ratchet is going to stay away from Mearing. And we're making sure Mearing or any human we don't know or don't trust get near him, either." Optimus looked thoughtful a moment. "As irritated as Ratchet gets with them, I think having Sideswipe and Sunstreaker near Ratchet while Mearing is on base will be a good idea. They'll make sure nothing happens."

Ironhide nodded in agreement.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker might have been known as the prankster twins, but everyone knew just how protective the two could get of sparklings. The two knowing what Mearing threatened would have them killing her unless ordered not to. If they were ordered to make sure no one they didn't trust didn't get near Ratchet, then they would. While the twins would never admit it, they were a bit protective of the CMO as it was and saw him as a creator figure.

Optimus sighed. "This meeting won't be good, especially if the President sides with Mearing."

"What will you do if he does?" Ironhide asked.

"Tell him I'm sorry that the Decepticons will remain here, but that we are leaving Earth." Optimus answered.

Ironhide nodded.

* * *

><p>Optimus rubbed his helm. He had had a really bad day.<p>

Ratchet had had an emotional meltdown, the twins had gone into a full-blown raging fit, the femmes had been considering numerous ways to murder Mearing, and Jazz had muttered something about the sparkless bitch.

Prowl looked at him. "It would appear that everyone is prepared to fight should it come to such."

"Let us hope it doesn't." Optimus told him.

Prowl nodded before going over his notes. "Will you be able to keep yourself together?"

Optimus frowned. "I would like to say that I would remain in complete control at all times, but I won't guarantee that. One of those sparklings is mine, and the other is Ironhide's. I'm not going to be as calm as I would be if it were anyone else's sparklings."

Prowl nodded. "We are all feeling like that. If we can win the President to our side, there will be nothing that Mearing can do."

"I know. It's getting the President on our side that will be the problem. Mearing can be manipulative, and she'll do anything to force us to leave the planet. She's no better than Galloway was. If we do one thing that is out of line, then Mearing will use it as a reason to prove we shouldn't have sparklings." Optimus spoke the last part with a growl.

Prowl looked thoughtful. "Then perhaps we need to use something that any human with a, as human's term it, heart would respond to."

Optimus glanced at Prowl. "And just what is that?"

Prowl smiled. "As a tactician, I need to have many contingency plans in place. I have a few ideas on how we can win the President to our side."

Optimus looked at him, interested.

"My first plan has a ninety-one percent chance of working. The second has an eighty-eight percent chance of working." Prowl stated.

"And three?" Optimus asked, knowing he would have three at least.

"Ninety-nine." Prowl replied.

Optimus looked surprised. "So why not go with three first?"

"Because three involved Ratchet." Prowl explained.

"Save the best for last?" Optimus asked.

Prowl nodded.

"Since we're depending on Ratchet, then it's going to be a good idea to have him last." Optimus agreed. He didn't even want to think about some of the things that Ratchet would end up saying.

Prowl nodded. "I agree with you on that. I've also spoken to Colonel Lennox about aiding us. He's going to talk to his men since all of the humans on the base know what being sparked it. He's going to get those that would be willing to speak on our behalf if need be."

"We do have a lot of humans here who would help us out in this." Optimus agreed.

Prowl nodded. "Which is why we need their help. The more human support we have, the better off we'll be. I've also spoken with Samuel Witwicky and Mikaela Banes. Both are willing to come here and speak on our behalf as well."

Optimus knew that Sam and Mikaela would do just that. The two humans had been involved with the Autobots a great deal, so if any humans would be willing to speak in the defense of the Autobots, it would be those two humans.

Optimus leaned back. "Then we're just going to have to see how this plays out."

Prowl nodded in agreement.

Optimus glanced at Prowl. "Where the three plans, anyway?"

Prowl proceeded to tell the Prime what his plans were.

* * *

><p>Ratchet slowly came out of recharge to find that his systems were a bit strained and weak. He knew it was because of an emotional meltdown. He then remembered what Optimus had told him and his spark seized in fear.<p>

A cube of energon was suddenly thrust into his line of vision.

Ratchet glanced up at Ironhide.

"You need it, Hatchet." Ironhide told him.

Ratchet took it as he turned to sit so that his legs were hanging over the side of the berth. "Where's Optimus?"

"Meeting with Prowl. They're going over tactical ways to keep this from blowing up."Ironhide answered.

Ratchet nodded. He took a sip of the energon.

Ironhide then sat down by Ratchet. "Listen, Hatchet. You know that Optimus and I aren't going to let them do anything to the sparklings. We're not letting them harm them."

"I know. I just don't even want to think about anything happening to them. I've always wanted a family of my own, and it feels like it's been threatened." Ratchet explained.

Ironhide reached over and wrapped an arm around Ratchet's shoulders. "Well, it won't happen. Optimus has already said we'll leave the fragging planet if the President decides to side with Mearing. They aren't doing anything to them."

Ratchet nodded.

"Hey. You know that Optimus and I are going to protect them. While Mearing and the President are here, Wheeljack and Skyfire are going to be with you at all times. And Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are going to be close by. No human's going to get anywhere near you without us knowing." Ironhide told him.

Ratchet nodded as he finished the energon cube. "I'm just scared, 'Hide."

"I know you are. believe me. I'd love nothing more than to blast Mearing with my cannons. It's what she deserves for even suggesting such." Ironhide stated.

Ratchet sighed. "That's why we leave diplomacy to Optimus. By now, we would have been in the middle of an all-out war with the entire planet if we left diplomatic matters up to you."

Ironhide grinned. "My way would get results."

"And the extinction of the human race would follow." Ratchet stated.

"Just don't worry too much, Hatchet. We'll control it, and nothing will happen to you or the sparklings." Ironhide assured him.

Ratchet nodded. "I suppose I had better head back to my quarters." He then moved to get up.

Ironhide's hand on the medic's shoulder stopped him. "No, Ratchet. Stay here tonight. You're too upset to be alone."

"I'm not taking the berth from you two." Ratchet protested.

"The berth is more than big enough for the three of us. You don't need to be alone tonight." Ironhide told him.

Ratchet wanted to argue, to say that he would be fine alone. The medic couldn't help thinking to what he had learned of their feelings.

But the medic didn't want to be alone, and he agreed. If only for the comfort that he knew he would get from the two.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p>

The process of gestation that I used in this story will probably be the one that I use in the rest of my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= 1 year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= 1 century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:**bold**:- bonded mechs

:underline: - spark twins talking

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Optimus walked tiredly back to his quarters. He had spent a lot of time with Prowl and Lennox as they went over everything that would end up coming up in the near future. The meeting with the President weighed heavily on all their minds as they prepared for what was coming.

Optimus had to admit that Prowl's ideas were good ones. He had thought of the first one himself, but he had not even considered the other two plans. Well, that was why he had Prowl as his SIC. He knew that the tactician would be ready for whatever came his way.

Now, the Prime was grateful for the tactician and for his loyalty. He wasn't sure what would have ended up happening if he didn't have the tactician on his side to help him and to keep him sane at times.

Optimus approached his quarters and sent out the mental command for the door to open, entering his code at the same time. Once the door was open, he walked in. He was tired, so he headed right for the berth room. And stopped at the sight.

Ironhide and Ratchet were curled up on the berth together. Ironhide had an arm wrapped around the medic. Ratchet looked deep in recharge while Ironhide looked like he was about to slip into recharge.

:**Something I should know about?**: Optimus asked.

:**Not really. Ratchet was still upset, and I didn't think that it would be a good idea for him to be alone tonight. Told him to stay.**: Ironhide replied.

:**And he didn't argue?**: Optimus asked.

:**Not much. He really didn't want to be alone tonight, and he didn't need to be. Berth's more than big enough, anyway.**: Ironhide replied.

Optimus couldn't argue with that. :**I suppose so. Not a bad idea to get him to stay here, either. He didn't need to be alone. Not with how he reacted.**: Optimus replied as he walked over and sat down on the berth.

:**Just get some recharge, Orion. You probably need it just as much as Ratchet does.**: Ironhide told him.

:**That does sound like a good idea.**: Optimus agreed. He then lay down and allowed himself to slip into recharge as he wrapped an arm around the medic as well.

* * *

><p>Ratchet came out of recharge feeling much better than he had when he went into recharge. He had had an emotionally exhausting day, and he had no doubt that it was only going to get worse. He didn't even want to think about what Mearing was proposing that they do to the sparklings, although that was all that was on his processors. He couldn't think about much else at the moment.<p>

It was then that Ratchet became aware of the arms that were around him. He onlined his optics and found himself looking right into Optimus's face, although the Autobot leader was deep in recharge still. Ratchet then glanced down and noticed a pair of black arms around his waist and realized that Ironhide was behind him.

The medic released a gentle sigh as he realized that he wasn't going to be able to get up any time soon. He knew that he would never be able to get away from the two stronger mechs. Their strength alone ensured that. He would also hate to knock them out of recharge, and the medic knew that if he tried to get away, he'd knock them both out of recharge.

Instead of trying, the medic just lay there. He had never thought that he would be stuck between Optimus and Ironhide in the berth.

Than again, he never thought that he would have been sparked by the two mechs after they shared their sparks with him to keep alive either, but that had happened as well.

Earth seemed to be the place for things to happen that Ratchet would not have thought would have happened before. He supposed the saying that there's a first time for everything was true, and this was certainly the first time any of these things had happened.

Ratchet was worried about what would happen with Mearing. He knew that the woman was determined and manipulative. He was scared that she might actually succeed in convincing the President that the best thing for the humans to do was force them to purge the sparklings.

That mere thought sent a wave of anger, guilt, sadness, and disgust through the medic all at once. Most medics abhorred the idea of purging of a sparkling unless they were ones who did not care about life. Ratchet did care, and he couldn't do something like that, especially not to his own sparklings.

Ratchet glanced at Optimus in front of him and knew that Optimus and Ironhide would never let anything happen to the sparklings. He knew the two, and he knew that they would be with him throughout the entire gestation period and through raising the sparklings. The medic also knew that the two would never let anything happen to the sparklings. They would fight to keep them safe, and if that mean leaving the planet to the Decepticons, then that would be what happened.

It had been a long time since Ratchet had felt truly cared about by anyone but his spark twin and Skyfire. Yes, he knew he had friends who cared about him, but he hadn't felt cared about on such a deep level as the one Optimus and Ironhide cared about him in a long time. He was glad to feel that. He just hadn't felt it in so long. He wondered how long that would last.

_You could have that permanently if you wanted_, that little voice in Ratchet's spark told him. _You know they love you. All you would have to do is tell them that you know._

It wasn't right. They were bonded to each other. There was no reason to drag their relationship down by involving them in what he called his life.

_They were in love with you before all that. _That little voice spoke again. _They have probably loved you for a long time._

It made no sense as to why they would feel that way. He was nothing special.

_Maybe they think differently._

What could they possibly see in an old medic? He was old, temperamental, prone to violent fits, not very affectionate, and distant. What could those two want with him?

_Why don't you ask them?_

Ratchet started to feel like he was insane.

There was a low groan from behind him, and he felt Ironhide shift. He felt the arms around his waist tighten the slightest bit even as the Weapon's Specialist buried his face into Ratchet's neck.

Ratchet sighed as he came to the realization that he wasn't going to be able to get up any time soon. He had no doubt that the two mechs would not be getting up any time soon.

As Ratchet lay there, he allowed his thoughts to dwell on the fact that Optimus and Ironhide were in love with him. He knew that much from when they had spark merged. He had heard a human saying that was something along the lines of you couldn't help who you fall in love with. Perhaps that was what had happened with Optimus and Ironhide.

Than again, Optimus and Ironhide alone were an odd couple. A soldier was not the expected mate of a Prime, so when Optimus and Ironhide had first begun a relationship, there was a lot of backlash. Many thought that the Prime could do better and there were some who had not had any problem in saying so.

Elita One, who was the commander of the femmes, and her own SIC, Chromia, were among those who supported Optimus and Ironhide. It had long been assumed that Elita and Optimus would end up together, and that Ironhide and Chromia would end up together. The two femmes had been happy that Optimus and Ironhide had found love in each other. Especially considering the two were already in love with others.

Still, Optimus and Ironhide faced a lot of opposition to their relationship.

Ratchet could still remember when they asked him what he thought of it.

Both mechs had been uneasy at the idea of what Ratchet would think. The three had been friends for a long time, and the two mechs were worried about what Ratchet would think of them.

_Ratchet looked across his desk at the two mechs in front of him. "You're in a relationship?"_

_Optimus nodded._

"_You know that most won't approve of it. Standards for the Prime's mate and all." Ratchet told him._

"_We know that, Hatchet, and we don't care! We love each other!" Ironhide snapped angrily._

_Ratchet looked at them, shrugged his shoulders, and turned his attention back to the datapad. "All right. Congratulations."_

_Optimus and Ironhide were stunned._

_Ratchet looked back up. "Was there something else?"_

"_Well, no, but this doesn't bother you at all?" Ironhide asked._

"_Why should it? I've never cared about decorum. You both know that. You want to be together, fine. You have my support." Ratchet told them._

"_We thought that you might not approve." Optimus murmured._

_Ratchet rolled his optics. "No. What you thought was that I might end upending our friendship over this. I'm not shallow. You want to be together, fine. by me."_

Ratchet had been happy for the two, and he had stuck by them throughout their entire fiasco when their relationship had become public.

There were many who had tried to dissuade Optimus from the relationship, and Optimus had made it clear that he didn't care what they thought. He was staying with Ironhide and that was that.

The arguments over Optimus's choice of mate might have gone on longer had the war not come about. It had ended the arguments over it, and most simply accepted it.

Ratchet had been glad of that. He had wanted his friends to be happy and not have to face such ridicule.

Now, Ratchet wondered what others would think if the two mechs, who had been bonded for so long, ended up bringing Ratchet into their relationship.

_Since when have you cared what others thought?_ That voice again.

Ratchet didn't care what others thought. he would admit that.

_So why does it matter if others might object?_

Optimus did still have an image to take care of. He was still the leader of the Autobots.

_What will the others think that he is not bonded to the mech who will give birth to his sparklings?_

Ratchet nearly growled. He felt crazy having an argument with himself, but that was exactly what he was doing. It just wasn't right.

Optimus and Ironhide were two grown mechs who were capable of knowing who and what they wanted. If they wanted Ratchet, then no one had the right to stop them.

Ratchet stopped that line of thought right there. Was he actually considering as relationship with them? Ratchet had never seen the two as more than friends before, but was it possible for more to come out of this?

"Penny for your thoughts."

Ratchet was drawn out of his own thoughts by the sound of his leader's deep voice. He allowed his optics to meet those of his leader's deep blue optics.

Optimus was a bit amused to find Ratchet so lost in his thoughts. It was unusual for the medic to think a great deal about things, but the Prime had called Ratchet a few times before making his last statement.

"What does that mean?" Ratchet asked.

"Just a human phrase. What's on your processors?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet really didn't want Optimus knowing all that he was thinking about. At least, not all of it. "I'm just thinking about everything."

"You don't need to worry about any of this, Ratchet. We're going to handle it." Optimus told him.

"I know you will." Ratchet did know that Optimus would handle all of this. He also knew that Optimus would never let anything happen to the sparklings, but it didn't stop him from worrying.

"We're going to take care of this, Ratchet. You don't need to worry about anything." Optimus assured him.

"I do know that, Optimus. It just doesn't stop me form worrying about all this." Ratchet told him.

Optimus didn't like this, but he knew that it was necessary. It's not like he couldn't tell Ratchet. He knew that Wheeljack was right about not keeping Ratchet in the dark. That would have done more harm than good. More specifically, more harm to himself and Ironhide in the long run.

Ratchet really just wanted to get out of the berth at the moment so that he could get up. He needed to get energon into his systems before going to the infirmary. He needed the medical grade energon, too. He shifted slightly and felt Ironhide's grip tighten. "Is there anyway to get him to let me go?"

"Why?" Optimus asked.

"Because I really need to get some energon into my systems. It's very important right now. Plus, I'll need to get to the infirmary and get some medical grade." Ratchet explained.

Optimus did know that that was very important for Ratchet since he was sparked. "I'll try to get him up." Optimus then opened his bond with Ironhide. :**'Hide, you need to let Ratchet go.**:

:**No.**: Ironhide replied.

:**'Hide.**: Optimus said.

:**I'm not letting him go just so that he can get away from us. Besides, I'm still worried about him.**: Ironhide explained.

:**So am I, but Ratchet needs to get energon into his systems and go get the medical grade from the infirmary.** Optimus explained.

Ironhide saw the logic in that, so he finally let Ratchet go.

Ratchet then sat up.

"Just stay there a minute, Ratchet. We have plenty of energon here." Optimus told him before he got up off the berth and headed into the main room.

Ratchet figured that he might as well stay put. He had a feeling that any argument he tried to make would only be shot down by one of the two, if not both.

Optimus returned a few moments later with three cubes of energon. He handed one to Ratchet and one to Ironhide.

"So, what's on your agenda for today, Orion?" Ironhide asked.

"Probably meeting with Lennox mostly. We both want to be ready for when the President comes." Optimus answered.

Ratchet frowned. "Should I not be there?"

Ironhide snorted. "Ratchet, with your temper, you'd have every last one of them cowering in fear, which wouldn't help our cause at all."

Ratchet shot Ironhide a glare. "Like you won't be the same way?"

"I have a bit more control of my temper." Ironhide shot back.

This time, Optimus snorted. "'Hide, you can be just as bad as Ratchet at times. Don't try to fool either one of us. We both know you too well. In any case, no, you won't need to be there. Prowl already has several plans of how to convince the President that the sparklings are not a threat to their national security like Mearing wants him to believe."

Ratchet nodded. "Prowl doesn't use any plans that don't have at least an eighty-five percent chance of success."

"And he already has three in the works. I wouldn't be surprised if by the time the meeting comes he has several more contingency plans." Optimus added.

Ratchet nodded. He was feeling a bit calmer about this.

"You'll have Wheeljack and Skyfire staying with you the entire time, though. Plus, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will be close by just in case." Ironhide told him.

Ratchet frowned. "Why would you want those two pit-spawned glitches to guard me?"

"Because no matter how much they or you try to deny it, they do look to you as some kind of creator figure, so they aren't going to let anything happen to you." Ironhide said.

Ratchet glared at Ironhide for that. He hated the fact that Ironhide was right. He knew that the twins did see him as a creator figure as the two didn't have very good creators in the first place. Ratchet showed them kindness and made sure they stayed on the right track in his own way. The twins had responded and stayed close to Ratchet mainly by doing everything in their power to drive him nuts with their pranks.

"In any case, try not to worry about this too much. We're going to handle this." Optimus assured Ratchet.

A sudden explosion knocked the Prime off his feet, threw Ironhide from the berth, and nearly knocked Ratchet off the berth as well.

Ratchet felt the pain over the spark bond he shared with his twin. He released a sigh. :'Jack, how bad?:

:Well, uh, you see, I sort of don't have either leg or one arm.:

Ratchet growled. :You idiot! I'll be right there!: Ratchet then closed the link before he downed the rest of his energon. "My twin has a death wish! That's the only way to explain the number of explosions that that idiot has!" He then stalked out of the room.

"He's right. 'Jack has to be out of his processors." Ironhide stated as he climbed to his feet.

"You're just now figuring that out?" Optimus asked as he also got to his feet. The Prime shook his helm. "I'm trying to figure out how Ratchet has not offlined him permanently yet."

Ironhide shrugged before he smirked. "On a different note, it was nice to wake up to having Ratchet sandwiched between us."

Optimus sighed. "'Hide, don't get used to it. You know that Ratchet was only here last night because of how upset he was."

"I know, but it was nice." Ironhide then glanced over at the Prime. "Our lives are going to be intertwined from now on, Orion. We both know that. No way around it."

Optimus frowned. "I do know that, 'Hide."

"My point is that maybe we should consider telling Ratchet how we do feel about him. I mean, it just makes sense." Ironhide said.

Optimus had considered that himself. He knew that Ratchet wouldn't be easily convinced of their feelings, but it could never hurt. "I suggest we deal with Mearing and all of this before we even consider something like that, Ironhide. Ratchet is under enough stress without us adding more."

"Yeah. I suppose so. Would be nice to tell him, though. We could finally stop stressing over it." Ironhide stated.

Optimus knew that that was true. "In any case, I need to get to my office, and you have a shift."

"Yeah. I know." Ironhide replied.

The two mechs then left the room to start their days.

* * *

><p>Ratchet arrived at Wheeljack's lab and walked in to find that it was full of smoke and that there wasn't an inch of the lab that wasn't covered in soot. "'Jack? Where are you?"<p>

"Over here."

Ratchet walked over to the voice and found his brother flat on his back. The medic knelt down by him. "Do I want to know?"

"Not really." Wheeljack answered.

Ratchet sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have no idea." Wheeljack answered.

Ratchet noticed the inventor's dim optics. "Can I assume you damaged your optics as well?"

"Think so." Wheeljack said.

"And you wonder why I insist that you wear that mask. It's to protect your face." Ratchet then started to check him over.

"Is he going to be all right?"

Ratchet glanced over his shoulder at Skyfire. "Should be. Unless I decide to offline him permanently."

"You've been threatening that since I first started building my inventions." Wheeljack pointed out.

"And you're pushing me to follow through with it. Honestly, 'Jack. One would think that you were suicidal." Ratchet shook his helm before he turned to look at Skyfire. "Do you think that you can carry him to the infirmary?"

"Of course." Skyfire walked over and gently picked up his bondmate before he headed out the door with Ratchet right behind him.

* * *

><p>First Aid already had the infirmary ready for when Skyfire and Ratchet arrived with Wheeljack. "Set him on the berth, Skyfire. I'll get to work." The young medic then turned to Ratchet. "I can handle Wheeljack. You need to drink a cube of medical grade energon."<p>

Ratchet nodded. "I had planned to come here after I had my regular grade energon to do just that, Aid." He then walked over and got himself a cube of medical grade energon.

First Aid then got to work on the inventor.

Skyfire, knowing that his bondmate was in good hands, decided to leave and let the two medics do what they needed to do.

"Hey, Ratchet. Why didn't you go back to your quarters last night? I went to check on you and you weren't there." Wheeljack said.

"I was in Optimus and Ironhide's quarters." Ratchet answered as he sat down in a chair.

"Why?" Wheeljack asked.

"After they told me about what Mearing wanted to do, I had a bit of emotional meltdown. I think the emotional malfunctions that come along with being sparked have already started. I don't normally break down like that." Ratchet stated.

First Aid frowned. "What's happening?"

"Mearing is trying to convince the President to have the sparklings purged because it's a threat to national security. She's spinning it as us trying to build up our army." Ratchet explained.

"That's preposterous! It's not about that at all! How can she want to kill an innocent life? Or two lives, rather?" First Aid asked.

"She doesn't care about us." Ratchet answered.

First Aid shook his helm. "I hope Optimus and Prowl make sure she's put in her place."

"They'll do what they can." Wheeljack answered. He then looked at his brother. "So, they wouldn't let you leave?"

"'Hide wouldn't. I was already in recharge when Optimus came back." Ratchet answered.

"Sounds like you three are getting chummy." Wheeljack teased.

"Knock it off, 'Jack! Our lives are going to be entwined because of the sparklings!" Ratchet snapped.

Wheeljack shrugged. "Still, you're getting pretty close with them."

Ratchet glared at the inventor.

First Aid decided to change the subject. "How are you feeling, Ratchet?"

"I'm fine, Aid. Nothing's been wrong other than being more tired than usual." Ratchet drank a bit more of the medical grade energon. "Although Optimus and Ironhide seem to have already developed that over-protectiveness that is normally associated with soon-to-be creators."

"I'm sure that what Mearing has suggested hasn't helped that at all." Wheeljack shook his helm. "Has this woman ever met Ironhide? I mean, anyone who has ever met him knows better than to piss him off, and she's doing just that."

"I don't know, Wheeljack. All I know is that Optimus has assured me that they are going to handle Mearing." Ratchet replied.

"And they will. Prime would go to any lengths to protect the sparkling of any Autobot. The fact that one of the sparklings you are carrying is his own only makes him that much more determined to ensure that nothing happens to the sparklings." First Aid stated.

"Yes. I know." Ratchet answered.

"You're still going to worry, aren't you?" Wheeljack asked.

"Wouldn't you if you were the one in this situation?" Ratchet countered.

"Without a doubt." Wheeljack replied.

"Then yes." Ratchet answered.

* * *

><p>Optimus was in yet another meeting with Prowl. "Explain to me how you managed to come up with so many possible scenarios as to how this meeting could go." The Prime had looked through the list of possible scenarios that Prowl had come up with and was stunned at the number of the.<p>

"It's what I do, Optimus. I look at every possible angle of every situation and determine the best way to deal with it. All of my possible solutions have a high percentage of success. The key to any of them include having a cool and calm processor. We cannot allow our emotions to get the best of us at all." Prowl explained.

"I wouldn't let Ratchet anywhere near Mearing then. I'm not sure that he would hold back." Jazz stated from where he was leaning against the wall.

Optimus nodded. "Ratchet would probably say a thing or two to the woman."

"And everything he said would either be obscene or a threat." Jazz added.

"Which is why my plan involving Ratchet is the last one that we would even dare try." Prowl explained.

Optimus was impressed with all that Prowl had done. He was still concerned with how the meeting would go, but with his SIC and TIC there, he was certain that things would turn out for the best.

"I have contacted Bumblebee and instructed him to bring Samuel Witwicky and Mikaela Banes here now. Colonel Lennox has a carrier waiting for them to bring them here. They should be here by 1600 hours." Prowl added.

"Think Sam and Mikaela will make much of a difference?" Jazz asked.

"Both were at Mission City and Egypt when everything happened. They were imperative to the victory we achieved at both battles. They also have not only professional ties to all of you, but personal ones as well. Both are good friends to us all, and I believe that they are that important to convincing the President that the sparklings are not a danger to the human race. After all, hearing such from two that the President knows has such intimate ties to the Autobots would weigh a great deal in his eyes." Prowl explained.

Optimus did see the logic in that. "The only thing is do Sam and Mikaela understand what is going on with Ratchet. Do they know what sparking means?"

"I believe that Bumblebee explained it as best he could. It would be beneficial for them to have Ratchet or First Aid one to explain it to them." Prowl replied.

"Might be better if Ole' Hatchet does that. They haven't met First Aid yet. Probably better that they have it explained to them by a bot they know." Jazz stated.

"Agreed. Ratchet might be temperamental and grumpy, but they expect that from him. Sam and Mikaela will know that." Optimus stated.

Prowl nodded. "All right then. As far as the rest of the human soldiers on the base, they understand what it is. I believe that Colonel Lennox said that all of the soldiers were rather unhappy with what Mearing suggested. I believe that they are of the mind that it is not right to extinguish a life in the manner that Mearing is suggesting."

"Good. That will give us some added help." Optimus said.

* * *

><p>Ironhide had been moody and short-tempered all day long. He was still angry about what Mearing had suggested, and he was also upset at how Ratchet had reacted. He never wanted the medic to be that upset about anything, and it had just about killed him to see their short-tempered and foul-mouthed CMO break down like that. He'd go down fighting before he let them do anything to Ratchet or the sparklings.<p>

By a miracle that only Primus could have pulled off, Ironhide had managed to not snap at any of the humans that he was working with at the time. He figured that there was no reason to go and make enemies out of the humans who were on base. It wasn't their fault that the woman was doing all of this. Many of the soldiers there loathed Mearing almost as much as all of the Autobots did.

Knowing Ironhide like he did, Lennox had decided to partner himself with Ironhide as they patrolled the outside perimeter of the base. The colonel could always tell what Ironhide's mood was, even when he was in his vehicle form, and he knew just how angry Ironhide was. "'Hide, it's going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen to Ratchet or the sparklings."

"You don't know that, Lennox! You can't know that!" Ironhide growled.

Lennox sighed. "'Hide, I know that it doesn't seem like it now, but things will work out. Optimus and Prowl have always been good at figuring out how to get what you guys want politically without giving up much. They'll do it again."

Ironhide sighed. "Will, you just don't understand."

Lennox was surprised. It was rare that Ironhide ever called him by his first name. "What do you mean?"

"This is the same as someone ordering Sarah to have an abortion. How would you feel if someone like Mearing wanted you to terminate your own child because she thought that it was a threat to the national security of the country?" Ironhide asked.

Lennox did think about that, and he felt himself boiling with rage.

Ironhide could detect the change in Lennox's mood. "You see. That's how I feel. It doesn't matter how unlikely it is that it's going to happen. I feel that anger, Will. That's my sparkling they're talking about killing. Optimus's sparkling. It pisses me off. It makes it worse because of how Ratchet reacted. I have never seen him break down the way he did, and it makes me angry. I don't want him to go through that fear."

Lennox nodded. "I think I'm starting to understand a little bit better, 'Hide. I'll do everything that I can to convince the President that it's a bad idea. We all will."

"Thank you, Will." Ironhide was grateful to his human friend for being willing to go to bat for them, as the humans say. The Weapon's Specialist just hoped that it was enough to convince the human President that killing the sparklings would be bad in the long run.

The two continued their patrol.

Lennox continued to think about what it was that Mearing was suggesting and became angry when he put himself in Ironhide and Optimus's position. He would never want another person to tell him that he had to abort his own child. It just wasn't right for anyone to tell another something along that lines. Now that he understood a little better, Lennox swore that he was going to do everything he could to make sure that nothing happened to the sparklings. He certainly didn't want the entire Autobot army fighting them because of it. Lennox knew better than even the White House tacticians that the human army fighting the Autobots would not end well for the humans. While the Autobots might face some loss of their own, the humans would find themselves nearly extinct.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had busied himself in the infirmary, trying to keep himself from thinking about what it was that Mearing wanted to do. He could feel himself ready to fight to protect his sparklings, and he knew that it didn't matter what he had to do. He would make sure nothing happened to them.<p>

First Aid looked into the office. "How are you doing, Ratchet?"

"I'm fine, Aid. It's not necessary for you to look in on me every five kliks. I am just doing paperwork. It's not that strenuous to me. I was behind anyway, so you handling everything in the infirmary frees me up to get caught back up." Ratchet told him.

"I just want to make sure. I mean, until after the sparklings are delivered, I am temporary CMO, and one of the things you always do is make sure that no one on your staff is overworked. I'm just making sure of that." First Aid explained.

Ratchet nodded.

"Besides, you're sparked with twins. I know that your energy is lower than normal because of your systems drawing energy for the sparklings. I need to worry for that reason. And for my life." First Aid said.

Ratchet glanced at First Aid with an optic ridge raised.

"One of the sparklings is our Weapon's Specialist's creation, who would happily turn the force of his cannons on me if something happened that could have been prevented had I not kept a close on you. Two, the other sparkling is our Prime's sparkling, which translates to the fact that you are carrying the next Prime. I have to be worried for that. So, for my health, I am choosing to stay on you. I don't want either one of them coming after me, especially Ironhide." First Aid explained.

Ratchet had to admit that First Aid had a point. And he had brought up something that the medic had never thought of. "You know, I had not even thought about the fact that I'm carrying the next Prime."

First Aid smiled. "You've had other things on your mind."

Ratchet nodded.

First Aid then disappeared out of the office.

Ratchet thought about the fact that he was carrying the next Prime.

By Cybertronian law, if any Prime ever had a creation, then that creation would become the next Prime. A new Prime would only be selected by the current Prime, as Optimus had been with his predecessor Sentinel Prime, when the Prime had no creations.

It was considered to be a great honor to be the bot who ended up carrying the next Prime. An honor that Ratchet hadn't even thought about until now.

* * *

><p>It hadn't surprised Ratchet when Optimus and Ironhide came to check on him in the infirmary when they were supposed to be doing their work. The medic knew that the two would be checking up on him a great deal as the first stage was also the most crucial stage of gestation. It was rare for a sparkling to be lost during the second and third stages, so if a sparkling were to be lost, it would be during that first stage. Ratchet was already halfway through the first stage, so the chances of losing the sparklings was lower as it happens most times in the first half of the first stage. It could still happen, though, so Ratchet had no doubt that he would be seeing his leader and their Weapon's Specialist a great deal when they were supposed to be doing their jobs.<p>

What Ratchet had not expected was the sudden arrival of one of the military carriers and a helicopter, which had Ratchet worried and scared. Was Mearing here already? And did she have help?

Ironhide growled. "If that woman thinks that she's doing anything, she has another thing coming!"

Many of the other Autobots were nearby and worried.

Prowl, however, was not. In fact, he had expected it. Just not this soon. "They're earlier than expected."

All eyes and optics turned to the tactician.

"You knew they were coming, Prowler?" Jazz asked.

"Of course I did. I'm the one that asked them to come, Jazz." Prowl replied, making a mental note to kill his bondmate for using that nickname in the presence of others. He could handle the nickname when they were alone, but not in front of others.

Ironhide snapped. "Why the slag did you ask them to come here!"

Ratchet was uneasy. The last thing he wanted was for Mearing to be anywhere near him any longer than necessary. He was worried enough about what might end up happening without having to worry about her being here and having to listen to anything that she might say.

"Easy, Ironhide. It's not Mearing." Optimus assured his bondmate.

All optics turned to their leader.

"One of Prowl's ideas is to have the humans who know us to speak to the President on our behalf to let him know that they know we aren't trying to build up an army. Prowl asked Sam and Mikaela to speak on our behalf as well as they have known us since we arrived on Earth. Bumblebee is on the carrier, and Sam and Mikaela are in the helicopter." Optimus explained.

Prowl blinked. "My apologies, Ironhide. I thought you knew that."

"No, but I feel better now." Ironhide said.

As did Ratchet.

* * *

><p>The carrier opened, and Bumblebee, in his Camaro mode, drove out and down the ramp. He stopped close to where the helicopter had landed.<p>

Sam and Mikaela got off the helicopter before they made their way over to Bumblebee. They had figured they would just ride in Bumblebee instead of having one of the military men drive the jeep for them. Bumblebee opened his car doors for them, and the two humans climbed into him. Bumblebee then headed for where his sensors told him Optimus and the others were.

"I hope that we're able to help. I'd hate to think of what this woman might end up trying to get them to do." Mikaela stated.

"I know what you mean, 'Kaela. I hope so, too." Sam shook his head. "I just don't know what Mearing is thinking. I mean, Ratchet has to have the worst temper of all the Autobots. Why she would want to tempt fate by angering Ratchet is beyond me? Even Optimus is scared of Ratchet's temper, and he's Ratchet's boss."

"Mearing is a woman who fears nothing. Though I must admit that any sane organism, human or Cybertronian, would need to have a healthy dose of fear where Ratchet is concerned. We can learn more about the situation later. I wouldn't mention much in front of Ratchet. " Bumblebee told them.

"Right, Bee. We won't say anything in front of him." Sam agreed.

No way did either of the humans want to end up on the wrong side of Ratchet's temper. Seeing the medic letting someone who wasn't them have it was funny. Having that temper thrown at them was not so funny.

"Be careful around Optimus and Ironhide, too." Bumblebee warned.

"Why?" Mikaela asked, a bit confused.

"Ironhide and Optimus are the sires, or fathers in your terms." Bumblebee explained.

"Oh. Because they knocked Ratchet up, they're going to be uptight about this, too." Sam stated.

"Precisely. All Cybertronians are protective when their mates are carrying. Granted, Optimus and Ironhide are not bonded to Ratchet, but that doesn't change just how protective they are going to be of Ratchet at the moment. Even though Optimus is normally calm and collected, he's not going to be so calm when it concerns Ratchet right now. Ironhide has a temper himself, and that's going to be worse with Ratchet." Bumblebee told them.

"Okay. So, don't piss Optimus, Ironhide, or Ratchet off at the moment." Mikaela said.

"That's the sum of it." Bumblebee agreed.

The two humans were glad that they had been told beforehand about all of this. Neither wanted to piss off any of the mechs.

Optimus and the other Autobots soon came into view, and Bumblebee came to a stop in front of them. He opened his doors, and Sam and Mikaela got out before Bumblebee transformed into his bipedal mode.

"I trust your trip was well." Prowl said.

"Yes. It was, Prowl." Bumblebee agreed.

"I believe that there are a great many things that need to be discussed." Prowl stated. He was all business as usual.

:**Uh, Prowler. Bumblebee might be able to go ahead with your meetings, but I doubt Sam and Mikaela are. They're human, and I'm pretty sure that they're tired. Might be a good idea to let them get some rest before filling them in on your plan.**: Jazz told him.

:**Hmm. Perhaps you are right. I do forget that humans do not have the amount of energy per day that we do.**: Prowl agreed.

Optimus, unaware of the conversation that went on between the SIC and TIC, chose to step in. "Perhaps that best wait until tomorrow, Prowl. I'm certain Sam and Mikaela would like to rest. They did have a long journey today."

"Of course, sir." Prowl replied.

Lennox then stepped up to where Sam and Mikaela are. "If you two will follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying. I didn't think you'd mind staying with Bumblebee."

"That's cool." Sam told him.

Lennox then gestured for the two to follow, and they did.

Optimus then turned his attention to Bumblebee. "What all do they know?"

"What Prowl told me to tell them. All they know is that the government is up to something. I didn't give them specifics." Bumblebee explained.

* * *

><p>"Will, I get that Ratchet's pregnant, that Optimus and Ironhide knocked him up, and that the government is up to something involving that. Is there more to it?" Sam asked.<p>

"Oh, yeah. I'll let Optimus and Prowl fill you guys in later. Just know that you're here to make sure that nothing happens to those sparklings." Lennox said.

"Sparklings?" Mikaela questioned.

"It's what they call babies. I think you might want to get Ratchet to explain all of that to you." Lennox said.

The two nodded.

Lennox stopped in front of a large building. "This is Bumblebee's quarters. You'll stay here while you're here. With any luck, it won't be for long."

The two nodded, and Lennox walked off.

Sam and Mikaela walked in and were surprised to find that one corner of the room held a king-sized bed with a refrigerator, a small kitchen, a TV, and two laptops.

"Something tells me Bee had all of this set up just in case we were ever on base." Sam started.

Mikaela nodded. "Sounds like him." She walked over and sat down on the bed. "I just hope we can help."

"So do I, 'Kaela." Sam replied.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was tired after the day he had had. Between the worrying and the anger, the medic was getting rather exhausted. He went back to his own quarters, though he was well aware of the fact that every Autobot was watching him.<p>

The medic walked into his quarters and headed over to energon dispenser in his quarters. He got himself a cube of energon before he went to sit down on the berth. He started to sip at it. His systems started to feel a bit better at having some energon in his systems.

Ratchet was more aware of how Ironhide and Optimus were acting around him now. They weren't acting all that different from how they normally acted. The two had always been on Ratchet to take care of himself, and the two had always shown him the concern. Only now, the medic knew that it was because they loved him, not just because of the fact that they were his friends.

But what was Ratchet supposed to do about that? He didn't have feelings beyond friendship for the two. Did he?

Then, of course, there was the problem that Mearing was causing. She was a bigger processor-ache than anything else was.

The medic shook his helm. He had too much on his processors at the moment. Between the deal with Optimus and Ironhide and then the problems that Mearing was causing, Ratchet had too much to think about.

Okay. Mearing first. He could deal with the issue with Optimus and Ironhide's feelings later.

Feeling tired, Ratchet lay down to get some recharge after he finished his energon.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:_italics_:- comm link

:**bold**:- bonded mechs

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Ratchet was sitting in his office doing paperwork yet again. He was starting to get sick of the fact that all he was doing was paperwork. He wanted to get back to what he really was and be a medic, not a paper pusher.

First Aid looked in on Ratchet. "You busy?"

Ratchet glared at his assistant. "What do you think?"

First Aid took a wild guess that Ratchet was getting irritated with the fact that he couldn't actually treat the patients. The young medic had expected for Ratchet to get to this point. He should have known that it wouldn't rake that long for him to get there. He knew that Ratchet hated being ordered around his own medical bay. "You do know that you need to take it easy, Ratchet. You are carrying twins after all."

"Yes. I know. It doesn't make me disabled!" Ratchet snapped.

First Aid internally cringed. He had a feeling that he was going to get it when Ratchet did take charge of the infirmary. "It's just for the first stage, sir. Once you reach the second stage, you can do more of your regular duties." First Aid hoped that that would end up placating the medic on some level.

Ratchet's glare did not lessen. "I had better."

First Aid nodded. He then remembered why he had interrupted the medic in the first place. "Do you mind a little interruption?"

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "I believe that you have already interrupted me."

"Well, Sam and Mikaela are here. They wanted to speak with you if you don't mind." First Aid replied.

Ratchet set the datapad he had been reading aside. He would take any excuse that would mean getting out of doing anymore paperwork than he had to. "Certainly."

First Aid nodded before he disappeared.

A moment later, Sam and Mikaela came into the room.

"Hey, Ratchet. How are ya doin', man?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, Samuel. How have things been for you two?" Ratchet asked.

"We're fine, Ratchet. We were just curious about a few things, so we thought that we'd come and ask you." Mikaela told him.

Ratchet reached down and picked the two humans up before he set them on his desk. "All right. Can I assume that this has something to do with the fact that I'm sparked?"

"Yeah. Bee kind of gave us a watered down version of what it all means, but we're still kind of confused." Sam replied.

Ratchet nodded. He had expected such. He then sighed and shook his helm. "I believe that I need to gather all of the Autobots together and give them all a refresher course on what it means to be sparked and the process of it. Honestly! It's not that difficult to explain."

First Aid popped his head into the room. "I can arrange that if you want."

Ratchet glanced at his assistant. "I might have you do that." He then motioned for First Aid to go.

First Aid did as told.

Mikaela glanced at Ratchet. "Bee told us that it's the equivalent of a human pregnancy. It just takes longer."

"In your human time, yes. I'll give you the short version. Since I've already given you two your lecture on Cybertronian interfacing, you already know what spark merging means." Ratchet said.

Both humans nodded.

"Well, when Cybertronians spark merge, there is a chance that they can become sparked or become pregnant. Normally, sparking only happens between those who are bonded. On rare occasions do carriers become sparked by someone when they are not bonded." Ratchet started.

"You did, though." Sam stated.

"Yes. An exception to the rule, as it were. In any case, there are three separate stages to the gestation period. Each one is six of your months, so eighteen months total." Ratchet said.

Mikaela frowned. "I can barely imagine being pregnant for nine months, much less eighteen months."

"It's normal for a Cybertronian, Mikaela. In any case, during the first stage, our bodies gather energy to prepare itself for building the protoform, or in my case, protoforms of the sparklings. In the second stage, the protoforms start to form. Near the end of the stage is when the carrier's chest will start to swell because of the protoforms." Ratchet said.

"So, you guys get fat?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Now, in the third stage is when all of the major systems and processors of the sparklings start to form. Once this stage is complete, the sparklings will be ready to come." Ratchet explained.

"Okay. I think I understand better." Mikaela said.

"Yeah." Sam shook his head. He really wanted to ask a question, but decided he'd rather not face Ratchet's anger for such a question. Not to mention he'd probably end up on the receiving end of Ironhide's cannons.

Ratchet, however, knew that there was something on Sam's mind. "So, what else was there that you wanted to ask, Sam?"

Mikaela glanced over at her boyfriend, curious.

Sam held up his hands. "No, man. That's fine."

"Contrary to popular belief, carrying Cybertronians are no more likely to kill you than a non-carrying one. We are prone to mood swings, but not lethal ones. The only ones who would have to worry about the possibility of a carrier killing them are the sires. In this case, Optimus and Ironhide would be the ones more likely to be killed by me than you." Ratchet assured him.

Oh, well. Why not? "It's just that Optimus and Ironhide are bonded. You told us that before." Sam said.

"Yes." Ratchet didn't see where this was going.

"I just don't get why you would have sex with them when they're bonded." Sam replied.

Mikaela really wished that Ratchet hadn't put them on the desk so that she could run at the question that was asked.

Ratchet, however, didn't appear to be upset. Than again, one could never tell with a Cybertronian. You knew that Ratchet was pissed of when he started yelling at them. That's about the only way a human could tell.

"Were you not told?" Ratchet asked.

"Told what?" Sam asked.

Ratchet sighed. "Obviously Bumblebee neglected to tell you a great deal. Three months ago, Optimus, Ironhide, and I were out on a reconnaissance mission when we were surprise attacked by the Seekers. We ended up trapped, and I was severely damaged. Quite honestly I should have offlined then. I was hurt that badly. In any case, my spark was very weak and nearly gave out. Optimus and Ironhide spark merged with me to keep my spark strong enough to survive until First Aid could get to me. Its how I ended up sparked."

"So, it wasn't about sex then?" Mikaela was curious now that it was obvious that Ratchet wasn't angry.

"Not at all. Not all spark merges are sexual. Our sparks can also give strength to another's spark as Optimus and Ironhide did for me. That was them trying to keep me alive, not have sex with me. Becoming sparked was not intentional, Sam." Ratchet told them.

"So, is this going to change anything with you three?" Mikaela asked.

Once more, Ratchet's thoughts went to the fact that he knew Optimus and Ironhide were in love with him. Why was everything reminding him of that? He quickly forced those thoughts from his processors for a moment. "If you mean as far as our friendship, then no, things won't change. It is rare it find a Cybertronian who will abandon their sparkling. Optimus, Ironhide, and I will work together to raise them. That is a given. Granted, Optimus and Ironhide are going to be extremely protective of me for the time being. That's natural for a Cybertronian, though. They are always protective when another is carrying their sparkling."

"Okay. I think we understand a bit better now." Sam stated.

"I am glad to hear that." Ratchet stated.

"Um, Ratchet. Prowl and Optimus mentioned that Mearing wanted to have you, what was it called, purge?, the sparklings?" Mikaela asked.

Ratchet tensed at those words. "Yes. She does."

"What is that?" Mikaela asked.

"Our form of abortion." Ratchet answered.

Sam and Mikaela both froze.

"Mearing wants you to have an abortion?" Sam asked.

"Yes. She has this insane notion that we were trying to build up an army." Ratchet shook his helm. "Preposterous, really." Ratchet knew that Ironhide and Optimus were close by, and he could tell that Ironhide was close to bursting in with his cannons blasting. :_Oh, settle, 'Hide. Sam and Mikaela are just trying to understand all this. I believe that is essential given the fact that they are trying to help us._:

:_I don't like them talking about it._: Ironhide retorted.

:_They're not trying to offend anyone, and I'm not offended._: Ratchet told him_._

:_But-_: Ironhide started.

:_Ironhide! Enough!_: Optimus used the comm link for Ratchet's benefit only.

:_Thank you, Optimus._: Ratchet said.

Mikaela frowned. "But isn't this pretty much you having a family?"

"Yes. It is." Ratchet answered.

"And this woman wants you to have an abortion for her own insane reasons." Mikaela continued.

"Indeed." Ratchet answered, wondering where Mikaela was going with this.

Mikaela glanced up at Ratchet. "You know, I think I have an easy solution for dealing with her."

"And what would that be?"

"Hand her over to Ironhide. I'm sure he'd be all too happy to deal with her." Mikaela answered.

Ratchet looked at the human woman for a moment in surprise. "You do realize that that is the same things as signing her death warrant?"

"Your point?" Mikaela asked, crossing her arms.

Ratchet was amused.

:_You know, I like_ _Mikaela's line of thinking._: Ironhide stated.

"'Kaela, I think the point is to not give the President a reason to go along with this. Handing Mearing over to Ironhide, while it might solve the problem of Mearing, it would only add to the problems that they are already facing." Sam said.

"It's what she deserves for wanting the death of an innocent child! Honestly! What is her problem? I'd like to see how she reacted if someone ordered her to have an abortion when she wanted the child. I have no doubt that she would say a number of things and not one of them nice." Mikaela stated.

"I know, 'Kaela, but I think killing her is going a bit too far." Sam stated.

"Well, I'm leaving that to Optimus and Prowl to handle. They're the ones who are handling the diplomatic dealings with your government." Ratchet stated.

"I was just giving you a suggestion." Mikaela told him.

"In any case, if there is nothing else." Ratchet said.

"Oh. Right." Sam agreed, getting the hint that Ratchet wanted them gone.

The two humans stood up from where they had been sitting, and Ratchet sat them down on the floor.

"See you later, Ratchet." Sam called as the two left.

Ratchet appreciated their concerns, and he was amused by Mikaela's suggestion. He knew that Ironhide would love to be allowed to have his way with Mearing. No doubt that she would be gone with one blast of his cannon. Although that would cause only more problems for the Autobots.

Ironhide was the first one into Ratchet's office. "So, the little bits were wondering about everything, huh."

"Yes. They were. You cannot blame them for wanting to make sure that they understand everything considering the fact that Prowl had Bumblebee bring them here so that they could speak on our behalf." Ratchet replied.

Optimus then walked into the room as well.

Ratchet then cast a glare the Autobot leader.

Optimus froze at that expression as he scanned his memory files, trying to figure out what he might have done to tick Ratchet off.

"Optimus, I swear that if one more human comes to me because you or one of the other Autobots sent them to me for me to explain what being sparked means and the process of it, I am going to use my authority as CMO to order that every Autobot on the planet sit through a lecture on sparking, start to finish." Ratchet growled.

Optimus winced at that. "I thought you could explain it better."

Ratchet's glare intensified. "Every mech or femme goes through the class, Prime! Any of you should be able to explain it satisfactorily to the humans!"

Ironhide snickered.

Ratchet turned his glare to the Weapon's Specialist. "What are you laughing at? When I say everyone, I mean everyone!"

Ironhide instantly stopped laughing.

"And don't think that I'm joking about this, Optimus. If I have to, I will hold a lecture, and believe me when I say I will be very detailed in my lecture." Ratchet told him.

"Meaning-" Ironhide trailed off.

"Meaning I'll go from conception to birth. Who knows? I might even throw in the video of the birthing process." Ratchet snarled.

Optimus and Ironhide both winced. Both had seen that video when they had had to go through the class when they first got into their adult frames, and neither had enjoyed that video. It had made them glad that they were both sires.

"Um, would that part be necessary?" Ironhide asked.

"No, but it would certainly amuse me." Ratchet retorted.

Optimus raised his hands. "No problem, Ratchet. No one else will be sent to you. I promise."

"Good. Because if I get asked that by a human who has been sent by an Autobot, I will hold that class." Ratchet warned.

Optimus had no doubt that the CMO would go through with his threat.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Mikaela was still bristling about the fact that Mearing wanted Ratchet to have an abortion. "Honestly! That woman has no sense of decency! She's insane! She's heartless!" Mikaela was pacing in front of the bed while Sam sat on it.<p>

Beside Sam sat a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who was wearing a yellow shirt with black stripes and a pair of blue jeans.

On the other side of the room sat Bumblebee. He was in his robot mode and leaning against the wall.

"Someone needs to let her have it! Someone needs to stand up to her and tell her what kind of horrible bitch she really is!" Mikaela ranted.

The blonde boy leaned over close to Sam. "How long has she been at this?"

"Since we finished talking to Ratchet." Sam shook his head. "She's really ticked off, Bee."

Bumblebee nodded before turning his attention back to Mikaela.

Bumblebee had a tendency to use his holoform when he was alone with Sam and Mikaela. He liked being on their level, and he loved being able to experience things that humans did. He had learned a great deal from Sam and Mikaela. Of course, being in a relationship with the two meant that he could only join in with them when they had sex if he was in holoform, too.

Mikaela was still ranting about Mearing as she paced the room still.

Bumblebee glanced over at Sam before a mischievous smirk crossed his lips. "Sam?"

"What?" Sam turned to face his robotic boyfriend. Before he could react, Bumblebee had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into his lap. Sam released a yelp as he was pulled roughly into his boyfriend's lap. He didn't have time to do anything before Bumblebee pressed a kiss to Sam's lips. Sam moaned as he felt Bumblebee slip his tongue into his mouth.

At hearing the moan, Mikaela stopped ranting and turned her attention to the bed where she saw Sam in Bumblebee's lap locked in a kiss with him. She raised an eyebrow at the two before she spoke. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

Bumblebee broke the kiss before he looked at Mikaela. "Well, you were busy ranting, so I figured that Sam and I at least could have a bit of fun."

Mikaela scowled. "Do you two honestly think that you can have fun without me?"

"Well-" Bumblebee then pushed San down on the bed with a yelp. "Why don't you join us?"

Mikaela smirked before she walked over. "Sure."

Sam groaned when he felt Mikaela's weight on top of him before he smirked. "I wonder what Mearing would say if she knew Bee was involved with us."

"Probably throw a fit. Not that I'd care. Free country. We can do what we want." Mikaela answered before leaning down to kiss him.

Bumblebee smirked. He really did love these two.

* * *

><p>"Oh, frag no!"<p>

Optimus, Ironhide, and Prowl looked at Jazz in shock.

"No! No! No! There's no way I'm going through a lecture like that again! Not if Ratchet's giving it!" Jazz shook his helm. "I will face the entire Decepticon army on my own before I ever go through that!"

Prowl was surprised at the reaction from his bondmate. He had expected jokes or Jazz causing trouble during the lecture. Not this. "Jazz."

"No! I am not going through a lecture on spark merging, gestation, and birth with Ratchet! I don't fragging care if you throw me in the brig for not going! I am not going through it!" Jazz looked downright hysterical.

"It's just a lecture. We've all been through it at some point." Ironhide told him.

"It's not **just **a lecture with Ratchet. You have no idea how much detail he goes into! Primus! He described every single action! From spark merging right down to the birthing process! In detail! Detail!" Jazz shouted.

Optimus considered Jazz's reaction before making a simple statement. "Can I assume with the way that you are reacting that you were given the initial lecture by Ratchet."

"Yes!"

"It's that bad?" Prowl asked.

"No. Worse." Jazz replied. He shook his helm. "I have been through that before, and I will not go through it again. I was scarred enough last time. It made me terrified to ever have a sparkling." Jazz told him.

Prowl instantly glared at him. "What the frag does that have to do anything with it! I'm the carrier, not you! You won't be the one in labor!"

"Yeah. I know. Still scared the slag out of me." Jazz told him.

"As long as no other human asks Ratchet that question because one of us sent them to him, we don't have to worry about it." Optimus assured his TIC.

Jazz nodded, though he still looked uneasy.

Ironhide sighed. "Since we have covered that, are we ready for dealing with Mearing?"

"Yeah. About that. Mearing has pushed for the meeting to be moved up." Prowl told them.

"When?" Optimus asked.

"Mearing and the President will both be arriving tomorrow. She's pushing for the meeting to be tomorrow afternoon. It'll depend on what the President wants to do." Prowl answered.

Optimus groaned. "She is really getting on my last nerve."

Ironhide onlined his cannons. "So what? Let her come."

"Ironhide!" Optimus growled.

"What?" Ironhide shrugged. "I was just going to frighten her a little."

Optimus slapped a hand against his face. "Ironhide, that is the last thing that you need to do. All you're going to do is give her all of the ammunition she needs to convince the President to order us to purge the sparklings."

"Besides, I don't think that woman knows what the word "scared" means. She probably would face Megatron down and not flinch an inch." Jazz stated.

"It couldn't hurt." Ironhide insisted.

Optimus turned a glare onto his bondmate. "Ironhide, if you keep this up, I swear that I will confine you to the infirmary so that you can help to keep an optic on Ratchet."

Ironhide had no doubt that Optimus would do just that.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had finally got all of the paperwork that he had fallen behind on done, so he had decided that he would call it a cycle sooner. He certainly didn't want to stick around the infirmary to watch First Aid work and him do nothing. The CMO stood up and left his office.<p>

First Aid instantly turned to Ratchet. "Sir?"

"I'm calling it a cycle, Aid. All of the paperwork has been caught up on, so there's no reason for me to stick around." Ratchet stated.

First Aid looked surprised. As long as he had been training and working with Ratchet, the young medic had never known Ratchet to leave this early from the infirmary. Normally, he had to kick Ratchet out just to get him to get some recharge and energon. And, failing that, First Aid could always turn to Optimus to order the medic to get the rest and fuel that he needed.

"I am hardly going to stick around to watch you work all day, Aid. You can handle the infirmary for the day." Ratchet told him.

First Aid nodded. "Try to get some rest, Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded before he left. He decided that a little walking would do him good, so he walked around the base for a bit.

"I'm surprised to see you out and about, Ratchet."

Ratchet turned to face Skyfire.

The large shuttle had come up to walk beside Ratchet. He was surprised to see Ratchet walking around as the medic was normally holed up in his infirmary or in his quarters.

"Well, I'm not staying in my infirmary just to sit around and watch First Aid work. I figured that I could use a little walk." Ratchet told him.

"I'm glad to see you out. How are you feeling?" Skyfire asked.

"I'm fine, Sky. Nothing seems to be wrong other than my stress levels." Ratchet said.

"Do not despair, Ratchet. All will work out in the end." Skyfire said.

"I hope so." Ratchet would prefer to be able to simply think about the problem he had about Optimus and Ironhide having feelings for him and being sparked by them, not about Mearing wanting to purge the sparklings.

"You don't have anything to worry about. Optimus will not allow anything to happen to the sparklings. One is his own, and he would not risk his sparkling. It'll be fine." Skyfire assured him.

Ratchet glanced at his friend and smiled. "Thanks, Skyfire."

Skyfire nodded before walking off.

Ratchet continued with his walk, feeling himself calm down a bit.

:_Ratchet?_:

Ratchet nearly jumped when he heard Optimus comm him, but he managed to not do so. He was certain that the humans wouldn't have appreciated that. :_What is it, Optimus?_:

:_Could you come to my quarters? There's something that I want to talk to you about._: Optimus told him.

The last time Ratchet had gone to the Prime's quarters because he wanted to talk to him, Ratchet had been given pretty bad news. This wouldn't be much better. :_All right. I'll be right there._:

Ratchet then headed for Optimus's quarters.

* * *

><p>"So, how do you think Ratchet is going to handle this?" Ironhide asked.<p>

"Considering how he reacted to what Mearing wants, I highly doubt that he's going to be thrilled to find out that she'll be here in the morning." Optimus answered.

Ironhide nodded. "Well, I hope that he agrees to what we're asking him. I'll feel a lot better if Ratchet is with us while he's here."

"So will I, Ironhide." Optimus replied. He could sense that Ratchet was close, so he sent the command for the door to open for the medic.

A moment later, Ratchet walked into the room. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about Prime?"

Optimus watched the CMO for a moment before he spoke. "Please remember that I just learned about this a short time ago. I'd rather that you didn't shoot the messenger."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "And what's the message?"

"Mearing and the President are going to be here tomorrow morning. Mearing is pushing for the meeting to be tomorrow afternoon." Optimus answered.

Ratchet didn't like that at all. He didn't like the thought of Mearing being on the base at all. Not with what she wanted to do.

"Now, Hatchet, just stay calm." Ironhide warned.

Ratchet shot him a glare. "I'm not going to have an emotional meltdown again, 'Hide. As long as I don't have to be left alone with her, then there won't be a problem."

"You shouldn't have to deal with her at all." Optimus assured him.

Ratchet nodded.

"And, uh, we want you to stay in here with us." Ironhide told him.

"'Hide, I don't need protection." Ratchet protested.

Optimus reached out and placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "We know that, Ratchet. But Ironhide and I would both feel a lot better if you would just stay here with us tonight and while Mearing is on base."

Ratchet frowned. He didn't particularly want to stay in there with the two of them. He had enough to worry about without adding in the fact that he would be sharing the berth with both Optimus and Ironhide whom he knew were in love with him. For whatever reason.

"Come on, Hatchet. The berth and our quarters are more than big enough for the three of us. You could move in here along with the two sparklings, and there would still be plenty of room for all of us." Ironhide told him.

Ratchet frowned. "Don't be getting any ideas, Ironhide."

Ironhide shrugged.

"Ratchet, it's just while Mearing is here. We're certain that she won't be here but a few days. We'll just feel better if you stay with us at night. You'll have at least four Autobots close enough to help if Mearing has anyone trying anything. I don't think that she would make such a move, but we're just being cautious." Optimus told him. The Prime really wanted Ratchet to stay with them so that they could make sure that Ratchet and the sparklings were okay.

Ratchet sighed. "Considering the fact that I know you two won't give up until I agree, I'll just say okay."

"Good." Ironhide had been willing to physically force Ratchet to stay in there with them.

"It'll only be a few days, Ratchet." Optimus assured him.

:**Of course, if we could manage to make it permanent-**: Ironhide started.

:**'Hide! Stop it!**: Optimus really didn't need those ideas in his processors. His dreams were bad enough on their own.

"I hope it is. I'm not sure that you'll manage to keep all of the Autobots in control if she's here any longer than that." Ratchet told him.

Optimus grimaced, not liking that thought at all.

"Of course, Mikaela might be a bigger problem." Ratchet stated.

Ironhide grinned. "I like her ideas."

"I leave Mikaela and Sam to Colonel Lennox. They are humans, outside my purview." Optimus stated.

"Then I wish Colonel Lennox luck on controlling Mikaela." Ratchet stated.

"Like that'll happen." Ironhide muttered.

Optimus was glad that Mikaela was no his problem. She would give him permanent processor-aches. He had enough dealing with his own soldiers without adding in humans.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Love all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:_italics_:- comm link

:**bold**:- bonded mechs

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Optimus slowly came out of recharge. He found that he had come out of recharge much sooner than he normally did. He checked his internal chronometer and found that he set his internal alarm to rouse him sooner than he normally would have. He had a message informing him that he was supposed to be meeting with Lennox at 0600 hours so that they could talk before the president and Mearing arrived.

Optimus glanced in front of him to find that he had his arms around Ratchet, who was deep in recharge. He was glad that the medic had agreed to stay with them. He knew that Mearing was only a human, but he still worried that she might try to do something. He didn't want anything happening to Ratchet or the sparklings.

Realizing that he really did need to get up, Optimus released his hold on Ratchet and slowly moved off the berth, hoping that he wouldn't bother his two berth mates. He managed to get his pedes on the floor before he realized that Ironhide was awake and watching him.

:**A bit early to be getting up, isn't it, Orion?**: Ironhide asked. The Weapon's Specialist still had a grip on Ratchet, having not budged at all.

:**I have to meet with Lennox this morning, 'Hide. We're going to discuss a few final things before the President and Mearing arrive. I'm just going to meet him.**: Optimus replied.

:**Need me to go?**:

:**No. You stay with Ratchet. Wheeljack and Skyfire are going to come by and walk with Ratchet to the infirmary. Wheeljack's going to stay and help out in the infirmary today while Skyfire joins us in the meeting.**: Optimus replied.

:**Skyfire's coming?**: Ironhide asked. He hadn't realized that before now.

Optimus nodded. :**Skyfire can keep calm regardless of what happens. He can also be very diplomatic and insightful. Not to mention the fact that nothing escapes his notice. My attention will focused on the President and Mearing. Skyfire will be watching for any unusual human activity.**:

Ironhide nodded. :**So, are the twins going to be guarding Ratchet?**:

:**Their orders are to stay close and let nothing happen to him. They are not to use force, though. All I want is for them to stay close to Ratchet and make sure that nothing happens to him.**: Optimus answered.

:**Think Mearing might have other humans trying to do something to him?**:

:**I hope not, but you never know. I most certainly am not taking a chance on it.**: Optimus answered.

Ironhide nodded.

:**I will see you later, Ironhide.**: Optimus told him.

Ironhide nodded.

Optimus then walked out into the main living area of his quarters and drank himself a cube of energon before he left his quarters. He hoped that everything would go all right with this meeting. He didn't want to have to leave the Earth at the Decepticons' mercy, but if that was the only way to protect the sparklings, then that was what he would do.

* * *

><p>Lennox had already gotten up, showered, dressed, and had breakfast. He then arrived ten minutes early at the hanger that he was to meet Optimus at. He was unsurprised to find that Optimus was already in the hanger waiting for him. "Morning, Optimus."<p>

"Good morning, Colonel Lennox. I trust that you rested well." Optimus told him.

"Yeah. I did. Rested just to deal with a shitty day." Lennox replied.

"It may not be that bad, Colonel." Optimus told him.

Lennox walked up the ladder to the catwalk that was up to Optimus's chest. "I'm glad at least one of us is optimistic. Anything that deals with Mearing is going to end up with us having a shitty day. It'll end up that even if the President sides with us."

"Perhaps." Optimus knew that was true, but he preferred to live in hope. "Are your soldiers prepared to speak for us if need be?"

"Oh, yeah. And Epps is at the top of the list." Lennox shook his head. "You should have heard him when I told him what Mearing had suggested. Used enough cruses to make even a sailor blush."

Optimus chuckled. "If you could understand half of the languages that we do, then I can assure you that anything Epps threw out would be nothing compared to some of the things that Ratchet has uttered."

"That I will believed." Lennox leaned forward so that his arms were resting on the railing. "How is Ratchet?"

"He's doing fine although the stress that this is causing him is not good for him or the sparklings." Optimus answered.

"Sounds about like women when they're pregnant." Lennox remarked.

"Indeed. Other than that, he is fine. He does hope that he does not have to deal with Mearing on any level, though." Optimus answered.

"I can understand that. I'm not sure that Mearing would survive anything Ratchet threw out." Lennox stated.

"Contrary to popular belief, Ratchet does know how to reign in his temper. In front of the President, I can assure you that Ratchet would be nothing but calm, polite, and diplomatic." Optimus told him.

"I fond that hard to believe. Is he willing to speak to the President if need be?" Lennox asked.

"If necessary, though that is a very last resort." Optimus answered.

Lennox nodded in understanding. "And everyone else is ready?"

"Indeed."

Lennox sighed. "I just hope that things go as well as they could. Truth be told, there's no telling what Mearing has fed the President."

"Then we will hope that we can alleviate any fears he has and straighten out any falsehoods that she may have told him." Optimus replied.

Lennox nodded. He hoped that they were able to as well.

* * *

><p>A helicopter headed right for Diego Garcia. The helicopter flew down toward the pad and landed smoothly.<p>

Once safe, Mearing and her assistant disembarked from the helicopter. The two headed right for where there were two jeeps waiting to take them to the main part of the base.

Lennox, knowing that he needed to be as careful with everything as possible, was one of the soldiers there to meet them. He saluted her. "Ma'am."

"I hope everything is ready for when the President arrives." Mearing stated crisply.

"His quarters are ready, ma'am. Everything is ready and the meeting room is all set up for everyone." Lennox answered. He remained straight at attention. Say anything you want, but Lennox knew how to act like a military man.

"Good. And the bots?" Mearing said bots as a sneer.

Lennox bit his tongue to keep from saying something that might come back to bite him on the ass. "They are ready, Director Mearing."

Mearing merely nodded before stepping into the jeep with her assistant behind her.

Lennox then went to get in the other jeep. He knew that he would say something that he ended up regretting if he rode with her. He leaned back in the seat.

Epps was driving the jeep Lennox was in. "So, we going to have fun today?"

"You know it. I can already tell what Mearing is going to do." Lennox said.

"Say anything she can to piss off one of the Autobots to get a reaction and then use that to point out that anymore here, much less babies, would be detrimental to our national security."

"Exactly." Lennox groaned. "I'd better warn Optimus. He's going to need to know."

Epps nodded. "Received a report on the President. ETA is three hours."

Lennox groaned. "Then we have to put up with Mearing for three hours before he gets here. Wonderful."

"Keep her from the infirmary?" Epps asked.

"That or we get Ratchet out of there." Lennox said.

"Ratchet isn't leaving his infirmary for any reason. I can tell you that right now." Epps said.

"So can I." Lennox shook his head. "We're going to have to do a lot of tongue-biting and run interference." Lennox said.

"Yeah. No need in subjecting any of the bots to her anymore than necessary. Ratchet, Optimus, and Ironhide especially." Epps stated.

Lennox nodded. He could tell that this was the start of a long, irritating, stressful, shitty day.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had gotten up, had his morning energon, was escorted to the infirmary by Wheeljack and Skyfire, had his medical grade energon, and got to work.<p>

The medic was a bit upset at the fact that everyone thought that he needed a caretaker. Just because he was carrying did not mean he needed a caretaker.

It was probably one of the few times that the medic had happily retreated to his office if for no other reason than to get away from all of the smothering.

That morning, Ironhide had had a cube of energon in his hand ready for Ratchet when he came out of recharge. Ironhide had told him that Wheeljack and Skyfire were there to walk with him to the infirmary.

Ratchet had gotten really pissed about that.

Then Wheeljack had to constantly ask him if he was all right, if he needed anything, or he was telling him that everything would be all right.

Ratchet was practicing his restraint for while Mearing and the President were there, which was the only reason he didn't smash Wheeljack's facemask with his fist.

Then First Aid had shoved a cube of medical grade energon into his hands as he walked into the infirmary and pretty much ordered the CMO to drink the energon before First Aid insisted on a full physical before Ratchet did anything else that day.

Ratchet was at the end of his patience. He hated all of the smothering, and he swore that if anyone else did something to make him feel smothered, he would rip the one to shreds, regardless of which species they were.

:_Ratchet?_:

:_WHAT!_: Normally, Ratchet wouldn't have shouted at Optimus over a comm link, especially when the Prime had done nothing to earn his ire, but he was irritated.

There was silence a moment. :_Are you all right?_: Optimus's voice was wary.

:_Am I all right? Am I all right! I have never been coddled, pampered, and smothered so much in my entire existence! And I am the oldest mech on this entire base! No! I am not all right! So help me, Prime, if one more person asks me if I'm all right or if I need anything, I swear that I'm going to kill them! And I don't fragging care if it's a human!_: Ratchet snarled angrily.

Optimus was silent a moment. :_I'm sorry, Ratchet. When I told them to look out for you, I didn't mean for them to do this. I only meant for them to be close if something happened._:

Ratchet groaned. :_I do understand that, but I am not a sparkling! I hardly need everyone acting like this._:

:_I understand. Normally, no one would be like this, Ratchet, but you have to remember that none of us like the fact that Mearing is threatening the sparklings._: Optimus told him.

:_That I do know. But I do not like being coddled like this._: Ratchet told him.

:_Just try to deal with it through today. I'll talk to everyone after we deal with all of this._: Optimus assured him.

:_You'd better._: With that Ratchet shut off the link.

The medic then got to work.

* * *

><p>"No!" Ironhide snarled.<p>

"Now, 'Hide-" Lennox started.

"No! That is out of the question!" Ironhide growled.

Lennox felt very unsafe at the moment, especially when he heard the sound of Ironhide's cannons coming online. He really wished he had some kind of shield to hide behind that would be able to withstand the force of Ironhide's cannons.

Optimus stepped in between Ironhide and where Lennox was standing on the catwalk to stand in front of his bondmate. "Ironhide! Calm down!" Optimus didn't speak as his bondmate. He spoke as his Prime.

Ironhide glanced at the Prime and offlined his cannons once more, but that didn't lessen his anger. "We agreed that this wouldn't happen!"

Optimus sighed. "I know. I didn't anticipate this."

"This is just Mearing trying to intimidate everyone, especially Ratchet." Epps stated.

Prowl snorted. "Ratchet does not intimate. I have never seen him intimidated ever, and I have known him for quite some time."

"Well, she tries her best." Epps said.

Lennox sighed as he rubbed his temples. "This is more so that Ratchet will be here and lose his temper at what is said. She'll go on about genetics and that if the sparklings gain his temper that they will be a threat."

Ironhide laughed. "Mearing underestimates ole' Hatchet then."

"What'd ya mean?" Epps asked.

Optimus smiled behind his combat mask. "It's simple. Ratchet can control his temper. He just rarely does. In such situations as this, he would keep absolutely calm. He would not allow Mearing to get to him. Granted, every Autobot will hear the curses, threats, and murder plans over the comm link, but no human would tell he was angry. You must remember that Ratchet was a politician at one time, so he does know how to deal with those in politics. He can easily deal with the politics in our being here. He just would rather not do so."

"That might help. Mearing's going to expect Ratchet to be, to put it as we humans do, a hormonal basket case who will react solely on his emotions." Lennox said.

Ironhide laughed. "Though carrying Cybertronians suffer from mood swings, they normally only take their anger out on whoever sparked them. In this case, Optimus and I are the ones who take the heat, no one else."

"That's good." Lennox then turned to look at Optimus. "I am sorry about this, Optimus, but the President has requested that Ratchet be there."

Optimus sighed. He knew that not having Ratchet there would be a sign of disrespect, and they could not afford that at this moment. "I'll talk to him."

"Better tell him now. Don't need the President hearing the yelling when he gets here." Ironhide said.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was unsurprised by what he had just been told by his Prime. "All right. I'll be there. What time?"<p>

Optimus, Ironhide, and Lennox all stared at the medic. All of them had expected shouting, obscenities, and things being thrown. Not this calm acceptance.

Ratchet glanced up at them from the datapad he had been reading. "What?"

"No yelling. No curses. No throwing. Are you sick?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "No, 'Hide. I am not sick. I expected this."

"You expected this?" Lennox asked.

"Yes, Colonel. I expected this. Mearing is a manipulative woman, and she will do anything to gain an advantage. She believes if I am privy to all that is said, I will lose my temper, therefore giving her ammunition against us. I expected her to request that I be there, especially since I am the mech that all of this is about." Ratchet answered.

"Okay. The meeting is at 1100 hours. The normal hanger." Lennox told him.

"Then I shall be there, though I would suggest putting the twins somewhere further from the hanger. No telling what those hellions would do otherwise." Ratchet said.

"Right." Optimus was glad that that went smoother than expected. "We'll see you then."

The three then left.

"I am shocked." Lennox stated from where he sat on Ironhide's shoulder.

"Join the club. Ratchet has to be practicing his restraint. There can't be any other explanation for why he acted that calm to this." Ironhide said.

"Please, Ironhide. Don't question small miracles. That's exactly what this is. I'd rather have Ratchet react like this. It's easier." Optimus knew from experience that dealing with an enraged Ratchet was very difficult. He didn't particularly want to have to deal with that that day.

"Well, I think that we've dealt with everything. All that's left is for the President to get here and get settled in before we start." Lennox said.

The two mechs were uneasy about the meeting and hoped that things would go their way. If not, they would be looking for a new planet to live on.

* * *

><p>The time for the meeting had come. All of the Autobots who were to be in attendance were already in the hanger, ready for the meeting.<p>

Ratchet chose to sit at the back away from the main action simply because he wanted to be in the middle of it as little as possible.

Skyfire had chosen to remain standing close to Ratchet. Since his bondmate was Ratchet's spark twin, Skyfire felt that he should remain close to the sparked mech. That and Seeker programming had Seekers protective of all carrying mechs, so he was very protective of Ratchet at the moment.

Optimus and Prowl were at the center of the room where all of the humans would be on a raised platform so that they were at least to the Prime's chest. The two would be the ones doing most of the talking, so they were prepared.

Ironhide and Jazz were also in the room, although the two were doing like Ratchet and Skyfire and staying out of the main action. Mainly because Ironhide would kill Mearing if he was that close to her. Jazz might have the skill to take Ironhide down should the woman piss the Weapon's Specialist off to the point that he snapped.

Bumblebee was also in the hanger although he was staying close to Sam and Mikaela. He wanted to remain close to his human lovers, all things considered.

There were no other humans in the hanger yet as Lennox and the other soldiers would be coming in when the President and Mearing did.

:**Well, this is going to be fun.**: Ironhide remarked.

Optimus sighed through the bond. :**Please, 'Hide. Not now.**:

:**You have to admit that Mearing is going to cause a ruckus. As much as she seems to hate the idea that we're able to reproduce, you know that she's going to try to convince the President that we're going to try to start an army to take out all of the humans.**: Ironhide said.

:**I know all of that, Ironhide. I don't need to be reminded of that.**: Optimus replied.

:**Better that you have to deal with them than I do. I'd have Mearing killed and then we would either be attacked and killed or forced to leave the planet.**: Ironhide said.

:**I agree with you on that.**: Optimus responded.

It wasn't long before Mearing and her assistant arrived with Lennox and Epps. Right behind them was the President of the United States and six members of the Secret Service.

:**And the fun begins.**: Ironhide stated.

:**Ironhide, enough talking. I need to concentrate.**: Optimus told him.

:**Sure thing, Orion.**: Ironhide then stopped talking to his bondmate. He knew that Optimus really needed to concentrate on all this, and this was definitely something that the Weapon's Specialist wanted the Prime to be able to focus on.

The humans moved to the platform that they would be staying on while the meeting was taking place.

The President was the first on to speak. "Optimus Prime, I am honored that you were willing to meet with me to discuss this matter."

"The honor is mine, Mr. President." Optimus assured him.

The Autobots had learned a great deal about human etiquette and how they should speak to those in places of power. Learning how to address the President was something that Optimus immediately learned considering the fact that the President was the highest government official there was in the United States governmental system.

"Before we begin, I would appreciate understanding what it is you mean when you say that one of you is sparked?" the President told him.

:_Optimus, please don't make me explain it AGAIN._: Ratchet really didn't want to have to go through that again. He was tired of telling the humans.

Optimus decided it would be best to keep it as simple as he could. Mostly to keep his CMO as calm as possible. "Mr. President, sparking is merely our form of pregnancy. It does vary a great deal, but that is essentially what is meant by this."

Ratchet silently wondered why they could not simply say that to other humans. It would have saved him a lot of grief except for the humans like Sam and Mikaela, who were curious about anything that dealt with the Cybertronian culture and lifestyles.

The President nodded. "And which one of you is it that is sparked?"

"That is our CMO, Ratchet." Optimus then gestured to where the neon green mech was standing with Skyfire by his side.

Skyfire was discreetly watching Mearing, and he noticed that she was sending a barely noticeable glare at Ratchet. He knew that the woman could not stand the fact that Cybertronians could procreate, so he had no doubt that that anger was sent directly at the medic for that reason. Skyfire also couldn't bring himself to care at all about how the woman felt.

The President nodded before he turned his attention to Mearing. "Director Mearing, in your report you suggested that this-sparkling, was it, be terminated?"

The mere mention of that sent a wave of anger through every Autobot, although they were all able to hide their anger rather well. No one showed their anger on their faceplates, although there were several who wanted to show it.

"Yes, sir. We are still not certain that the Autobots can be completely trusted. They brought their war to our planet and have caused the deaths of countless human lives. The birth of more of them would increase the size of their army. It would be a threat to our national security." Mearing answered.

Lennox chose that moment to intervene. "Permission to speak, Mr. President?"

The President turned his gave the colonel. "Permission granted, Colonel."

"Mr. President, if I may interject here, Ratchet had no intention of becoming sparked. This was an unplanned sparking, much like an unplanned pregnancy. This did not happen with the intention of increasing their numbers." Lennox told him.

"You can't deny that it will." Mearing pointed out.

"No, I cannot. That being said, there has been no actual threat to national security." Lennox said.

"They brought their war to our world." Mearing retorted.

"Megatron was here for years before any of the Autobots came to our planet. The government knew about that for a long time. Regardless of what happened, they would have ended up coming. If it had not been for the Autobots themselves, Megatron and the Decepticons would have already wiped out the entire human race by now." Lennox stated.

"How can we trust that this sparkling would not grow up to become a Decepticon?" Mearing demanded.

Lennox did not have an answer to that one.

But Prowl did. "It is true that each and every one of us willingly makes a choice to become either an Autobot or a Decepticon, but it is equally true that the sparklings would follow the way they were taught. The ideals and beliefs of the Autobots would be what was taught to the sparkling, not the Decepticons."

"So, the sparkling would most likely follow the faction that it is born into." the President stated.

"That is correct, Mr. President." Prowl answered.

"It does not change the fact that it is a threat to us. We have no way of knowing that this will happen. For all we know it could end up becoming a Decepticon." Mearing said.

"You can't know that for sure." Lennox told her.

"And you can't know it won't become one." Mearing snapped.

The President frowned. He was hearing a lot, but nothing that he felt warranted the termination of these sparklings.

"It is for our own safety that this can't be allowed to happen." Mearing stated.

"Director Mearing, you are basing all of this off of suppositions. You are not basing this in hard facts." Lennox stated.

"The facts are that an alien race of robotic machines that have been given permission to remain on our planet and have the ability to breed are obvious. They could easily overrun us." Mearing insisted.

"The possibility of such is low." Prowl stated.

"And what does that mean?" Mearing allowed a bit of hated to seep into her voice.

"We do not reproduce as much as you believe. It is not as if Ratchet would have another sparkling within the time frame you imagine. We do not have sparklings as often as humans do. In fact, time period between sparklings would be about 150 of your Earth years. It rare for it to be any sooner." Prowl stated.

"Why is there so much time between them?" the President asked genuinely curious.

"Our live span is much greater than that of humans, Mr. President. An Autobot could be thousands of your Earth years and still be considered young. Consider Bumblebee." Ratchet motioned to the yellow mech. "He is about 1265 of your Earth years, yet he is young by our standards. In adolescence, actually."

The President had known that they had much longer life spans, but not that much.

"So we should just leave this problem to the future generations? We should take care of it now." Mearing stated.

Lennox turned to her. "And what gives us the right to order Ratchet to terminate the sparklings?"

Mearing was a bit taken off guard by this question.

"What you are suggesting is that the President order Ratchet to terminate the sparklings. That is the same as ordering a human woman to have an abortion simply because it was an accidental pregnancy. Who are we to order them to terminate two lives because of our lack of understanding?" Lennox asked.

Mearing's stubbornness came back. "Why should we let them overrun our planet? We can't trust that they wouldn't be doing this just to build an army."

"Adding two will not create an army." Lennox stated.

"And again, our life span shows here. The sparklings wouldn't reach adolescence until about 250 of your Earth years had passed." Prowl stated.

That was one that not one of the humans had known.

The President thought carefully. He had not heard anything that indicated such drastic measures as what Mearing was suggesting needed to be carried out. He had also considered the question Lennox had asked and wondered if they had that right. He looked up at the Autobot leader. "Optimus Prime?"

Optimus turned his attention to the President. "Yes, Mr. President?"

"If I were to agree with Mearing, would you do it?"

Silence filled the room.

Mearing was gleeful because she knew Optimus wouldn't, which would result in the Autobots being forced to leave.

"No. We would not." Optimus answered.

Lennox had expected that.

Mikaela tightened her hand on Sam's own hand. She didn't want to lose any of their friends or Bumblebee.

Optimus then continued. "If you ordered us to purge the sparklings, then we would simply leave the planet. All Autobots would leave without hesitation."

Mearing was thrilled.

"I will apologize for the fact that the Decepticons would not follow us. We do not wish to leave your planet at their mercy, but not one of us would be willing to allow the sparklings to be purged." Optimus informed him.

The President was a bit concerned about this, but at the same time, he saw just how much Optimus valued the lives of the sparklings.

Mearing had thought about the fact that the Decepticons would possibly remain, and she had assumed that they would be able to deal with them. They knew a lot of Cybertronian technology, so there shouldn't be a problem there.

Lennox knew different. He knew that the human army would not stand a chance against the entire Decepticon army. It took too much to destroy one Decepticon, much less an army of them. It would be the end of Earth and the human race if the Autobots left.

"Before I make any decision, is there an Autobot among you who would be willing to answer questions for me? About your culture?" The President needed to know more about the Autobots' culture from Cybertron before he made any decision.

Optimus was a bit surprised by that.

And he wasn't the only one.

Mearing had not thought that the President would want to learn about Cybertronian culture. The last thing she needed was for the President to form a good relationship with the Autobots, which would defeat her entire purpose for all this. "Mr. President, I don't think that is a good idea."

"I, however, do." The President made sure she understood this wasn't up for discussion.

There was only one Autobots who would be able to answer any question the President might have. :_Ratchet?_:

Ratchet sighed over the comm link. :_You do realize that Mearing will throw a fit when she learns that I'm the one you want to speak with the President._:

:_Perhaps, but you are the most qualified to answer any questions he may have._: Optimus replied.

:_Very well._: Ratchet answered.

Optimus turned to the President. "Mr. President, Ratchet would be the most capable among us to answer any questions you may have."

Mearing was about to protest that. She definitely didn't want the President getting chummy with the one Autobot who was sparked.

The President beat her to it. "Very well. When would it be possible for us to have this discussion?"

Ratchet chose to step forward and answered. "I leave the meeting time to you, Mr. President. I am available when and where you wish to speak."

The President nodded. "Perhaps tomorrow morning at 0800."

"That is fine." Ratchet assured him.

"And where could we speak in private?" the President asked.

Optimus chose to intervene there. "You are welcome to use my office, Mr. President."

Seeing the Secret Service men act a little uneasy, Ratchet chose to ease their fears. "If the members of the Secret Service would like to accompany you to this meeting, they are welcome as well, Mr. President."

"Thank you. We will meet with you then." the President then stood up, effectively ending the meeting.

* * *

><p>"Not what I expected." Ironhide commented.<p>

"No, but it went better than I thought." Optimus took a sip of his energon, thoughtful. "And I believe the President has seen a bit through Mearing's true intentions."

"He did. I could tell. I was surprised at the President's request, too." Lennox stated, taking a drink from his beer.

"This could work in our favor, though." Skyfire stated.

Wheeljack nodded in agreement.

"We will just have to wait and see." Ratchet stated.

"You'd better control your temper, Hatchet." Ironhide said.

**CLANK!**

"Ow!" Ironhide grabbed the back of his helm.

"Stop calling me that!" Ratchet growled. "And I can control my temper. I just choose not to with the likes of you."

Optimus mentally sighed. He questioned his bondmate's sanity considering the number of times that Ironhide had tested Ratchet's temper.

"That was a good move inviting the Secret Service, Ratchet." Lennox said.

"A diplomatic move. After all, the more who are there, the better of we'll be." Ratchet stated.

"Do you think that you're going to be able to convince him to side with you guys?" Mikaela asked.

"We'll find out." Ratchet answered.

:_Looks like we're depending on our last resort plan, sir._: Prowl told Optimus over a private comm link.

:_Indeed. I only hope that things go our way. I don't want to abandon these people to the Decepticons, but I can't risk the sparklings._: Optimus stated.

"Ratchet, just try to remember to explain everything in human terms. We don't always understand your Cybertronian terminology." Lennox told him.

"I will remember that, Colonel." Ratchet was a bit worried about this meeting. He wasn't sure what he would be asked, but he would be brutally honest as he always had been. He saw no reason to lie to the President about anything. And he would do what he had to in order to convince the President that purging the sparklings was not the answer.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p>

The part about Seeker programming making them protective of carrying mechs was something that I had seen in another story adn thought I'd use. It's an interesting take on things as far as I am concerned.


	7. Chapter 7

Love the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:**bold**:- bonded mechs

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Ratchet had come out of recharge at 0600 hours. He found that he was alone in the berth, but his sensors indicated that Ironhide was out in the main part of the quarters. With a sigh, Ratchet rose to his pedes before he headed out to where Ironhide was.

Ironhide was busy watching TV on a Cybertronian sized TV.

Ratchet frowned. "Why do you watch that when you can merely access the internet and watch the same thing?"

Ironhide glanced at him. "When on Earth, do as the humans do."

Ratchet shook his helm before he went to get himself some energon.

"So, ready for your meeting with the President?" Ironhide asked.

"I suppose so. I can't imagine what all the President is planning to ask me, but I'm going to do as I always do, 'Hide. I am going to answer him honestly." Ratchet said.

"Just remember to simplify it for him. Don't need the President all confused because you're using Cybertronian terminology." Ironhide told him.

"Yes. I know." Ratchet took a sip of his energon. "Why are you here?"

"Guard duty." Ironhide answered.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "I hardly need a keeper, 'Hide. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, I highly doubt that Mearing would attempt to do anything to me or any other Autobots while the President is here? If she shows outright hostility toward us, the President will question her judgment and her reasons for her suggestion."

Ironhide shrugged. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Never know what she might try."

Ratchet nodded as he dipped at his energon. "I suppose so, but I'll be with the President most of the morning if not most of the afternoon answering all of his questions. She certainly wouldn't try anything on me while I'm with him."

"Guess so. She wasn't happy that he wanted to meet with you." Ironhide stated.

"I know, and I have a feeling I know why." Ratchet replied.

Ironhide had a pretty good idea of why she didn't want Ratchet and the President talking. Mearing feared that Ratchet would be able to sway the President to the Autobots' side in this, and that's the last thing she wanted considering the fact that her whole goal in this was getting the Autobots forced off the planet.

"Just watch yourself." Ironhide said.

"I will, 'Hide." Ratchet assured him.

* * *

><p>Optimus was sitting in his office getting some of his paperwork done before he had to give his office up for Ratchet and the President to use for their conversation.<p>

The Prime had been more than a bit surprised that the President wanted to learn about their culture. It made the Prime wonder what some of the questions were. It gave him hope that perhaps they would be able to convince the President that Mearing's assumptions were not valid.

Optimus sensed the presence of Perceptor at the door. "Come in, Perceptor."

The door slid open, and Perceptor stepped into the room. "Sir, I thought that you would like to know that we have recently been in contact with Ark-58. They are in route to the planet as we speak."

Optimus was pleased to hear this. "Who is on the ship?"

"Hound, Red Alert, Inferno, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus, Beachcomber, and Windcharger."

Optimus nodded. They were all good mechs. "Then we will need to have our security systems to Red Alert's satisfaction before he arrives."

Perceptor laughed. "That won't happen, Prime."

"True." Optimus agreed. He then went back to business. "How long before their arrival?"

"About four Earth days." Perceptor answered.

"Good. I will inform the President about this development myself." Optimus said.

Perceptor nodded before he left.

Optimus was glad mostly for Mirage and Perceptor. Mirage was bonded to Hound, and Perceptor was bonded to Beachcomber. The Prime was glad that the two mechs were going to be reunited with their bondmates very soon. He couldn't have imagine how he would have dealt with the fact that he didn't have his own bondmate with him.

Of course, the same could be said about Ratchet.

Optimus stopped that train of thought right there. As much as he wished that Ratchet would become his bondmate along with Ironhide, Optimus didn't allow himself to dwell on something like that too often. He had little hope that something like that would ever come true, so the Prime chose not to dwell on such thoughts. He realized that Ironhide was starting to rub off on him some more if he was starting to entertain those thoughts so willingly.

Optimus forced himself to stop thinking about anything dealing with Ratchet becoming his and Ironhide's bondmate and forced himself to focus on the work that he wanted to get done before Ratchet and the President took over the office.

* * *

><p>After getting the medical grade energon, knowing that First Aid would track him down and make sure that he got it in, Ratchet decided to head on to Optimus's office. He wanted to be there early in case the President chose to come in early. He figured that if the President wanted to get started at an earlier time, Ratchet would willingly oblige him.<p>

Ratchet was amused to find that Optimus didn't react to the sound of the door to his office sliding open. The medic watched as the Prime continued to read over the datapad that he was reading.

Optimus was a bit stunned when he sensed another presence right next to him. He glanced over and was even more surprised to find his CMO standing right beside him with an amused look on his face. "Ratchet, what are you doing here?"

"As I recall, you offered to allow the President and myself to use your office for our conversation today, Prime." Ratchet answered.

"I know that, but you have a while before that meeting is scheduled to start." Optimus replied.

Ratchet shrugged. "Never know if the President will get here early, so I thought that I had better be here early. Considering he's the one making the final say on what humans have to say about the sparklings, I figure that it's better to accommodate the president than not be flexible."

Optimus saw the logic in that. "I suppose so." He noticed that Ratchet still had an amused look on his face. "What?"

"You do realize that I have been in this office for the last five kliks, don't you?" Ratchet asked.

Once more, Optimus looked shocked.

"I thought not. That datapad has to be interesting to hold your attention for that long." Ratchet stated.

Optimus felt embarrassed at not sensing Ratchet sooner. Ironhide would have his aft for not sensing something like that sooner. The Prime knew that Ironhide felt that every Autobots should be alert at all times and be able to sense a Decepticon coming at least ten kliks in advance.

"So, what was so important?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh. Wheeljack wants to test another of his inventions." The Prime looked slightly uneasy. "I'm not sure about agreeing to it."

"Don't want to get blown up again?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus grimaced. He had been caught in too many explosions as a result of one of Wheeljack's demonstrations going wrong. He hated going to them, and most bots knew it. "As true as that may be, it's not why. I'm not sure how the President or the Secret Service are going to react to one of Wheeljack's infamous explosions. The soldiers stationed on the base might be used to it, but the President is not. No need in upsetting him." Optimus answered.

Ratchet nodded. "I'd talk to Wheeljack early then."

Optimus nodded absently. With the Prime sitting, Ratchet stood a bit taller than the Prime, so the Prime had to look up slightly to see Ratchet's face. "Are you ready for this meeting?"

"As ready as I can be. I don't have a clue what the President is going to ask me, so I don't know what exactly to be prepared for." Ratchet replied.

"Just try to remember a lot depends on this meeting." Optimus told him.

Ratchet glared at him, causing the Prime to flinch. "I know better than anyone what is at stake, Optimus. Do not forget that I was once a politician. I know the game, and I know how to handle such situations. I will be fine."

"Sorry." Optimus muttered.

"Honestly! You and Ironhide are convinced that I need a keeper or something!" Ratchet snapped.

Optimus should have known Ironhide would have already been talking to Ratchet about this. "Okay. I suppose you've been a medic so long that we do forget at times that you were a politician." An outright lie, but he wanted to placate the medic.

Ratchet narrowed his optics. He saw right through the lie and would have shouted at Optimus that he wasn't one who needed to be coddled and pacified had it not been or the fact that he sensed the President and the Secret Service approaching.

Optimus sensed it as well as he stood up from his desk. He was glad that Ratchet hadn't said anymore. No need in making this a bad start to the meeting.

A moment later, the door opened, and the President along with three members of the Secret Service entered the room.

"Good morning, Mr. President." Optimus said politely.

"Good morning, Optimus Prime. Ratchet." The President nodded at them both.

"I will leave you to your discussion." Optimus promptly left the room, praying to Primus that Ratchet would keep his temper in check. That was the main thing that concerned him about this meeting. He could never judge how Ratchet would react to this situation.

"Now, shall we begin?" Ratchet asked.

The President found that there was a human sized chair against the wall that he could sit in, so he sat down. The Secret Servicemen chose to stand back and remain standing. They would be keeping an eye on their President, although they weren't sure what they were going to do if Ratchet tried anything. What could three humans really do against the twenty foot robot?

Ratchet chose to sit down in Optimus's chair, knowing that this would probably be a long session, and he truly did not wish to remain on his feet for that entire time. "Now, what would you like to know, Mr. President?"

"I understand that there are a great many things in our cultures that vary. I mean, your culture has no problems with homosexual relationships." the President stated.

"If I may interrupt, we don't have homosexual relationship per se." Ratchet stated.

The President looked confused.

"Mr. President, our species does not actually have female and males. We are a genderless race." Ratchet explained.

"But there are females here on Earth." the President countered.

"There are some of our race who identify more with your female race, yes. Arcee certainly does. However, they are not females as you see them. They are known as femmes, but they are not females as you know them. It is difficult to explain." Ratchet admitted.

The President nodded. "So, then there is nothing wrong with two of your males being together." the President stated.

"Two mechs being in a relationship is much more common than you would believe. You see, for every four hundred mechs, there is only one femme. Our ratio is much smaller of males to female as you would put it. As such, mechs often end up in relationships together. It has always been the norm for us." Ratchet answered.

The President nodded. "Okay. Could you explain this sparking to me then?"

"Very well. When two Cybertronians are in a relationship, they can merge their sparks together. It is one form of intimacy we are capable of. At times, it is possible for enough energy to be emitted that we can reproduce sparklings." Ratchet stated.

"So any of you can get sparked?" the President asked, genuinely curious.

"No. Nothing like that. There are two forms of mechs, sires and carriers. Carriers are the only ones who can become sparked, and sires are the ones who can spark them. It is very similar to a male impregnating a female in your society. It is the only way for one to become sparked." Ratchet replied.

The President was surprised to hear that it was somewhat similar to their own race, although it was vastly different in several ways. "I see. Can you explain the process to me?"

Ratchet nodded and began to explain the different stages of gestation.

* * *

><p>Lennox paced nervously in the rec room. "I'm not sure that this is a good idea. This is Ratchet we're talking about. He's the temperamental, wrench-throwing medic who hits his patients if they piss him off. Him talking alone with President cannot be a good thing."<p>

Sam looked at Lennox from the table he was sitting at, playing poker with Epps, Ironhide's holoform, Bumblebee's holoform, and another soldier. "Come on, Will. It won't be that bad."

Lennox turned to look at Sam. "This is **Ratchet **we're talking about. It's going to be beyond bad."

Sam had to admit he had a point.

Ironhide sighed. "Believe it or not, Will, Ratchet does have the ability to control his temper. He's one of the most brilliant mechs on all of Cybertron, and he knows how much is riding on this talk with your President. Ratchet won't do anything to jeopardize anything."

"I've never seen him reign in his temper once. He yells, threatens, and hits **Optimus**, his **leader**. If he's willing to do that, then I don't see him much caring what the President thinks." Lennox replied.

"That's because Ratchet has known Optimus for a long, long time. He was shouting and hitting Optimus since before he was named Prime." Ironhide chuckled. "Optimus is used to it and bears it when it happens and dodges and cowers when the occasion calls for it."

"Like most Autobots." Mikaela stated from where she sat on a table.

"You would have to be insane not to have a healthy dose of fear of our medic." Ironhide replied.

Lennox sighed. He hoped that things worked out for the in the end.

* * *

><p>The President was a bit surprised at the actual process. He found that it didn't differ too much from the human pregnancy. Noticeable differences, of course, but similar. Like a lot of things. "And from what you said, it will take quite a few of our years for the sparklings to reach adulthood."<p>

"Indeed. 250 of your years would be how long the sparkling will need to grow to adolesence. As far as being an actual baby, as you would say, it would take about five Earth years to for them to become younglings, which is childhood. They spend the rest of the time as younglings until they reach adulthood." Ratchet replied.

The President nodded. "What does this mean for you and your race, though?" That was big question.

Ratchet knew he wanted to know if it was just increasing their population. "Mr. President, this is no different than a couple from your race having a baby. For us, a sparkling is what completes our family unit. They are our creations, our children. They are very special to all Cybertronians. What this means for myself is that I am having a child that I will take care of raise with the help of Optimus and Ironhide."

The President as a bit taken aback. "What do Optimus Prime and Ironhide have to do with this?"

It was Ratchet's turn to be shocked. "I assumed that Director Mearing had informed you, Mr. President. Optimus and Ironhide are the sires of the sparklings. They each sparked one."

The President was even more shocked.

"I had assumed you knew that it was a result of them having to spark merge with me after that Decepticon attack." Ratchet continued.

"Decepticon attack? I know nothing of a Decepticon attack." the President replied.

Ratchet frowned. "That is odd. Colonel Lennox turned the report he made out in to Director Mearing as per protocol along with the reports Optimus, Ironhide, First Aid, and I all filled out on the incident."

"What happened?" The President made a mental note to talk to Mearing about this.

"Three months ago, I was out on a reconnaissance mission with Optimus and Ironhide when we were attacked by Starscream and two other Seekers. We were trapped in a cave-in. I was severely injured, so severe that I very nearly offlined permanently. My spark had taken a hit, and it was weak, close to giving out. Spark merging isn't just a sexual act for us. By sharing our sparks, we can give strength to another's spark in an act of desperation. That is what happened. In order to keep my spark strong enough to survive until First Aid could reach me to administer medical aid, Optimus and Ironhide spark merged with me solely to save my life. That is how I became sparked. It was not an intentional sparking." Ratchet explained.

The President was truly shocked now. He had not been informed of any of this beforehand. "I'm sorry, but I was not informed of any of this. I had no knowledge of this attack on you nor that Optimus Prime and Ironhide are the sires of the sparklings."

"I apologize. I believed that you knew." Ratchet stated.

The President nodded. This was a lot to take in, but there were other things he needed to know. "You are not-I'm not sure how to term it." He hated not knowing their terminology for marriage.

"Bonded." Ratchet supplied. "And no, I'm not bonded to them. While three Cybertronians sharing a bond is not uncommon, I do not share one with them. Optimus and Ironhide are bonded, though."

The President nodded. "So, how will this work with the sparklings?"

"The three of us will work together to raise them. It is rare that a Cybertronian will abandon their creation. Though it will change our dynamic somewhat, we will work together to raise them. Neither of them would abandon their sparkling." Ratchet answered.

The President nodded.

"If I may, I believe that there is another aspect of our culture you should consider in your decision, Mr. President." Ratchet stated.

"Please." The President made a small gesture for Ratchet to continue.

"Mr. President, sparklings and younglings are highly prized. As unfortunate as it is that child abuse is so abundant in your world, it is rare to find such a case on Cybertron. Not even a Decepticon would bring harm to a sparkling or youngling. They are prized and protected until adulthood. Purging a sparkling or abortion, as you would say, is highly frowned upon." Ratchet explained.

"So, it's considered completely amoral." the President concluded.

"It isn't just amoral. It's illegal. Few medics would even consider it. If a Cybertronian were discovered to have purged a sparkling, they would be ostracized by all walks of society. There are many times that they would be killed as well. The only time a purging is acceptable is when not doing so will bring about the deactivation of the carrier, and even then, some carriers refuse. It is ingrained into us that you do not purged sparklings for any reason. Mearing's suggestion strikes each and every one of us to the core because she is asking us to do something that our culture forbids." Ratchet explained.

Now the President understood better. He saw that they were wanting them to do something that they had been raised never to consider. "Was Director Mearing aware of this?"

"I am not sure. All matters of politics fall to Optimus and Prowl. If she was told, one of them would have told her, or Colonel Lennox would have informed her after Optimus or Prowl told him." Ratchet answered.

The President nodded. He had wanted to learn more about their culture, but with finding out there were things he had not been told, he needed to do more digging. He stood up.

Seeing that, Ratchet did as well.

"Thank you for telling me all this. I am still curious about your culture. Would you be willing to talk with me again at a later time?" the President asked.

"Certainly." Ratchet agreed.

The President then turned and left the office with the Secret Service behind him.

Ratchet felt that it went well, although he wasn't sure that the same would be said for Mearing. He had no doubt the President intended to confront her on why she had withheld important information regarding the attack and the sire of the sparklings.

* * *

><p>Lennox hadn't stopped pacing, and it was getting on Epps' last nerve.<p>

"For god's sake, man! Stop it!" Epps snapped.

Lennox turned to him. "Forgive me for worrying about what's going to happen."

"It's only been two hours." Epps pointed out.

"So what? There's no telling what Ratchet might have said or done by now!" Lennox retorted.

Ironhide sighed. "Lennox, Ratchet will not do anything to make things worse us. As much as an aft as he can be-"

**CLANK!**

"OW!" Ironhide rubbed his helm. "Who the slag did that!"

An angered snarl, a very familiar angered snarl, filled the hanger.

All eyes and optics turned to see a rather pissed off looking Ratchet glaring at Ironhide with enough heated rage to melt metal.

Ironhide instantly tried to cower behind Optimus, who quickly moved out of the medic's line of fire.

:**Traitor!**: Ironhide snarled.

:**I will not stand between you and Ratchet when he has a look that could kill on his faceplates. Besides, you would do the same thing if our positions were reversed.**: Optimus replied.

Ratchet growled again. "Say it again, 'Hide. I dare you."

The sound of that voice only terrified Ironhide more, and he chose not to say anything.

"How did it go, Ratchet?" Mikaela asked.

"It went fine." Ratchet then turned his gaze to Lennox. "Colonel, you did send in the reports to Mearing from when we were attacked on that reconnaissance mission three months ago, correct?"

Lennox was a bit surprised by that question. "Of course I did. I send all reports to her. Why?" Lennox asked.

"Well, I believe that Mearing is about to have to answer some tough questions from the President and he may wish for you to provide copies of the reports for him. It appears that Mearing did not inform the President of that attack nor of the fact that Optimus and Ironhide are the sires of the sparklings." Ratchet answered.

Lennox was shocked. "She didn't?"

"No. In answering a few of the President's questions, I mentioned those things because I believed he knew of them. He did not. I can't imagine that he is too happy with Mearing at the moment." Ratchet answered.

Lennox shook his head. "Okay. I'd better go dig out those report." The military man then left the hanger.

"So, all went well?" Jazz asked.

"Yes. It did." Ratchet answered.

Prowl nodded. "Good. Perhaps this will work on our favor."

Ratchet nodded his agreement.

"So, this doesn't count as far as you re-giving the lecture on gestation, right?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet cast a glare at him. "Why? I know you must be so eager for another one."

Jazz grimaced at that.

Ratchet smirked before he turned and left the hanger.

"He's doing it to torture me." Jazz moaned, burying his face in his hands.

Prowl glanced at his bondmate oddly.

:**So, do you think Ratchet gets a kick out of being so detailed in his lectures that he could probably embarrass Primus himself with how detailed he gets?**: Ironhide asked.

:**It's Ratchet, 'Hide. Of course he's amused by it.**: Optimus replied. He looked over at the groaning TIC. Optimus was beginning to think that a lecture on gestation would not be a good thing for the younger minds, especially Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee. He decided that he would need to ensure that no other mech crossed Ratchet to the point that the medic decided to hold that lecture. Optimus wasn't sure he himself would come out of that lecture with his dignity intact.

* * *

><p>Lennox had gone through all of his files and managed to find the file on the attack that had nearly killed Ratchet. The colonel was grateful that he kept copies of every report that he sent in to Mearing. He had started that while Galloway had been there, knowing that he might need extra copies in case the liaison tried to say he hadn't been doing them or something.<p>

The knock on the door was a bit of a surprise.

"Come in!" Lennox called.

The door opened, and the President walked in with a Secret Serviceman right behind him.

Lennox immediately stood at attention. "What can I do for you, Mr. President?"

"Colonel Lennox, in my discussion with Ratchet, he mentioned an attack that he suffered with Optimus Prime and Ironhide. I was not informed of that attack." the President said.

"My report along with those of Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and First Aid were all sent in to Director Mearing, Mr. President." Lennox assured him.

The President nodded. "Do you have a copy of those reports that I may see?"

"Yes, sir." Lennox immediately picked the folder up off of his desk before he handed it over to the President. "If there are any questions I can answer for you, Mr. President, I will do so."

"Thank you, Colonel. Tell me. Were you aware that Optimus Prime and Ironhide were the sires of the sparklings?" the President asked.

"Yes, sir. I was made aware of that fact once they knew." Lennox replied.

"And Director Mearing? Do you know if she knew?" the President asked.

"Yes, sir. I was the one who informed her of the fact that Ratchet was sparked, and I told her that Optimus and Ironhide were the sires." Lennox replied.

"Thank you, Colonel. I would like you available later on. I may have some more questions for you." the President said.

"I understand, sir. I will be available to you." Lennox answered.

The President nodded before leaving.

Lennox realized that Ratchet was right about Mearing not telling the President anything that had happened, and the colonel was fairly certain that it was about to come back to bite Mearing in the ass.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had gone to the infirmary to see if he could do anything. He was a bit surprised to find that Wheeljack was there. "'Jack, why are you here? I didn't hear an explosion."<p>

Wheeljack rubbed his helm. "Yeah. Optimus forbade me from conducting any experiments while the President was on the base."

"Do you blame him? I don't think that the President would take too well to the fact that you have constant explosions. He'd probably kick us all off the planet then and there." Ratchet stated.

First Aid laughed. "Yes. Wheeljack's explosions have caused us a great many strained relations with many planets." First Aid agreed.

Ratchet shook his helm. "What are you doing here then?"

"Well, being forbidden from my experiments translated to me being kicked out of my lab until after the President leaves. I figure that as long as I have been kicked out I might as well do something useful. I figured that First Aid could use a bit of help." Wheeljack replied.

Ratchet looked at First Aid. "Don't let him treat any humans."

"Hey! I wouldn't hurt them!" Wheeljack protested.

"I'm thinking more of the humans' feeling safe, 'Jack. None of them would feel very safe if they knew that the mad scientist who has more explosions than a volcano was treating them." Ratchet answered.

"I won't let him near humans, Ratchet. And with Wheeljack helping me, there's no need for you to be here." First Aid told him.

Ratchet made to protest.

"No! You go rest. I have the help I need, and you do need to rest." First Aid told him.

Ratchet wasn't especially thrilled by this, but he did see the logic in what First Aid was telling him. The medic figured that slipping into recharge would be a good thing. "All right." The medic turned and left the infirmary.

First Aid turned to look at Wheeljack. "Was that too easy?"

"Yeah. It was." Wheeljack agreed.

* * *

><p>Ratchet walked into Optimus and Ironhide's quarters, knowing that the two wouldn't be happy if he went back to his own. He walked into the main portion of the quarters and walked over to sit down on the couch. He leaned back and sighed.<p>

Primus, but he was tired! All that Ratchet had done that day was sit in Optimus's office and answer any questions that the President had for him. Nothing more.

Than again, the first stage of gestation left any Cybertronian tired for the majority of the time. So much energy was drawn from their systems to accommodate the sparkling that it left the carrier very tired, though it didn't endanger their lives. And for Ratchet, he was going to be even more tired because he was carrying twins.

Deciding to take a slide from Ironhide's datapad, Ratchet chose to watch human television the old fashioned way. He didn't feel like connecting to the human Internet to watch them online.

* * *

><p>Optimus had returned to his office to get some work done. Not that he was going to manage to get that much done with his Weapon's Specialist and bondmate in the room as well.<p>

Surprisingly, Ironhide hadn't attempted to seduce the Prime yet. In fact, he had seemed rather tense and uneasy the entire time.

Ironhide was pacing the room nervously. He knew that Ratchet wouldn't lie to them about the meeting with the President going fine, but he was still concerned. He didn't know what the human president would end up doing, so he chose to worry. There was no way in the pit that he was going to let the humans do anything to Ratchet or the sparklings.

Optimus, worried and tense himself, grew irritated with Ironhide's pacing. "Ironhide! For Primus's sakes, stop pacing!"

Ironhide jumped before turning to face Optimus. "Sorry. I can't help it. You know I pace when I'm worried."

"Normally, you use the firing range to deal with it." Optimus replied.

Ironhide then smirked. "No. Normally I just frag you."

Optimus groaned. Maybe he should have kept his vocalizers shut.

Ironhide's faceplates returned to their grim expression. "I'm just worried, Orion. I don't know what the President will decide to do, and it has me uneasy."

"I know the feeling, Ironhide. Believe me. I do. All we can do is wait and see what happens. Getting upset and worrying the way we are will not help in the least." Optimus leaned back. "Besides, we don't need Ratchet knowing just how worried we are. Right now, a lot of his confidence comes from us, and we can't let him know that we're that worried."

Ironhide looked at Optimus oddly. "What are you talking about? Hatchet doesn't depend on anyone for confidence, much less us."

"Usually, I would agree with you, but not in this case. Ratchet's very unsure right now, even if he tries to hide it. He worries just as much as we do about all this, if not more so. Besides, his carrying protocols have already kicked in, meaning he's relying on us for that support he needs because of the fact that we're the sires. Granted, he hides it well, but it's something I've noticed. I don't think he came to my office so early today simply because he wanted to be there early in case the President arrived early." Optimus stated.

Ironhide saw where this was going. "He needed that reassurance."

Optimus nodded. "Ratchet won't be his normal self as far as being self-sufficient again until after the sparklings are delivered. He's going to need us."

Ironhide nodded. "Well, he's got us."

"I know. The biggest thing is making sure that Ratchet knows that." Optimus stated.

"Won't be the easiest thing to do. I think taking on the entire Decepticon army is easier than reassuring Ratchet of anything." Ironhide stated.

"I know." Optimus agreed.

Ironhide was quiet a moment before he spoke again. "Orion, I think that we need to try to tell Ratchet how we feel about him. When all this is over, I mean."

Optimus nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

The two mechs weren't exactly sure how Ratchet would react to what they were planning on telling him, but they could hope that the medic would react well. After all, having Ratchet with them was what they had wanted for quiet a few orn. Having a family with Ratchet would just make things perfect for them.

* * *

><p>Drop a review and let me know what you thought!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Love all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= 1 year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= 1 century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:_italics_:- comm link

:**bold**:- bonded mechs

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The President had returned to his quarters so that he could think about everything that he had learned from Ratchet as well as read over the reports he had gotten from Colonel Lennox. The decision that he had to make was not an easy one, and he needed time to think over all of the new information that he had been given.

The President had been thrown off by the mention of the attack that Ratchet had told him of. After reading the reports on the attack, the President began to see that Mearing had left many things out of her proposal to terminate the sparklings. He started to wonder what was going through Mearing mind when she made that proposal. From the reports he had read, Ratchet was lucky to not have died from his injuries. It also seemed that discovering that he was pregnant was a shock to him. It wasn't as if the three of them had planned on this happening.

The President shifted through all of the reports he had, including Mearing's proposal. He read over it once more and allowed a frown to cross his face. The President was starting to sympathize with them, especially Optimus and Ironhide. As a father himself, he could not imagine how he would react if someone tried to order his wife to have an abortion. He was fairly certain he would react irrationally.

And considering how the black Autobot known as Ironhide had looked, the President was thinking that he wasn't quite as calm as he allowed himself to appear. And considering the fact that Optimus Prime was also one of the fathers, the President knew that no matter how calm and collected the Autobot leader appeared, he had to be boiling with rage as well.

Then there was Ratchet himself. Knowing that Mearing was trying to force him to terminate the sparklings had to be killing the doctor. After all, he was the one carrying the sparklings, so he could not be taking well to this. And yet, he had seemed very polite and accommodating in answering his questions. Much calmer than he was certain his wife would have been under such strain.

Finally, there was Colonel Lennox. The President could see that the Colonel did not see the sparklings as a threat to national security. He did see the Autobots on a daily basis, so he would know them better than anyone else would have. He had been refuting every claim that Mearing made, and he had done so without being disrespectful. The President did not doubt his loyalty to his country, but he also saw that Lennox carried a great deal of respect for the Autobots as well.

The President then allowed his thoughts to trail to his conversation with Ratchet, particularly the part about their form of abortion. What Mearing wanted them to do was something that was morally and legally wrong in their culture. Asking the Autobots to do this was asking them to violate their beliefs, and that was something that the President had to take into consideration. He had not realized that such a thing was so wrong within their culture, and he now saw why Optimus had said that if he ordered them to terminate the sparklings, they would not do it and simply leave the planet.

That was another problem. Just because the Autobots left did not mean that the Decepticons would follow. If they were left without the help of the Autobots, the President was fairly certain that the human race would either become enslaved by the Decepticons or they would be exterminated. Regardless, their future was grim without the help of the Autobots.

The President shuffled through all of the papers and reports he had about the Autobots and about the matter at hand. He knew this was a major decision, but he continued to think back to the question that Lennox had posed to Mearing in the initial meeting regarding this matter. Who were they to order the Autobots to end two lives simply because they were a different race?

The President shook his head. This was a lot to consider. He then noticed two names on a list, two names that were rather familiar to him.

Samuel Witwicky and Mikaela Banes.

Both of them had met the Autobots when they first arrived on the planet. The two had been in Mission City with Colonel Lennox and his men. The two had been involved in the Egypt fiasco as well.

Perhaps talking to them would be a good idea, especially since he remembered seeing them during the meeting the day before.

* * *

><p>Sam and Mikaela were in the rec room for the military soldiers, although the room was big enough that almost all of the Autobots could fit in the hanger along with the humans. It had been done on purpose so that the two species could mingle even in their off-time, which happened more often than not.<p>

Bumblebee's body was sitting in the room as well although the scout had chosen to be on their level as a holoform. As a result, he had been dragged into a game of ping pong by Mikaela. "And the purpose of this game it to what, Mikaela?" Bumblebee asked, a bit confused.

"To beat your opponent, of course." Mikaela answered, bouncing the ball on the table.

"I understand that. I have looked up how to play on the Internet. I just do not understand why we are doing this." Bumblebee explained.

"It's just for fun, Bee." Sam told him. He was sitting on the couch. He had already gotten his ass kicked by Mikaela in the game, so he figured that he could just sit back and see if Bumblebee won against Mikaela, or if he would get his ass handed to him as well.

"If you insist." Bumblebee replied.

Mikaela smirked. "Although I believe I'm going to make a wager. If I win, I'm on top tonight."

"Very well." Bumblebee figured that he could agree to that wager. It meant he'd be getting some that night. Of course, his pride would never allow him to simply let her win.

Mikaela then started the game.

Bumblebee easily hit the ball back.

Sam watched as the two continued ton play with both players scoring points easily.

Despite the fact that he was an intelligent robot from another planet, Bumblebee found that Mikaela was a formidable opponent in this game. He was having a bit of trouble keeping up with her.

Mikaela loved having an opponent who could keep up with her. As much as she loved Sam, he wasn't very athletic outside of running from the Decepticons, or at them in some cases. Sam didn't make for a good opponent in a game like this. Bumblebee was, though. Although she had no intention of losing to him.

Ultimately, Mikaela ended up winning. She smirked at Bumblebee. "I win."

Sam barely held in a laugh at the look on Bumblebee's face. He then instantly straightened up at who he saw behind Mikaela.

Bumblebee also saw who it was and straightened as well, knowing that he needed to show the utmost respect to this person.

Mikaela was a bit surprised at how her two boyfriends had reacted. She turned and was instantly glad that she hadn't followed through with her intention to gloat about being on top that night.

The President had been a bit surprised to find a blonde boy who didn't look military at all to be with the two he was seeking out. "Samuel Witwicky and Mikaela Banes."

"Yes, Mr. President?" Sam asked.

"I was hoping I could speak with you." the President told them.

"Of course, sir." Mikaela answered.

The President then looked at Bumblebee's holoform. "I wasn't aware that we had other civilians on this base."

Sam and Mikaela were a bit confused.

"I'm not, sir. I'm one of the Autobots. This is simply my holoform." Bumblebee explained.

The President frowned. "You can project an image to make you look human?"

"Yes, sir. It's rare that most of the others use them. I use mine a great deal because I am Sam and Mikaela's guardian. I prefer to be able to interact with them on a human level." Bumblebee explained.

"I see." The President thought about that for a moment. "Can any of you do this?"

"Yes, sir. We all have the capability to use a holoform. It takes energy to create and maintain a holoform, so Ratchet would be unable to project one while he is sparked, but other than that, any of us can." Bumblebee explained.

The President had found something else to ask Ratchet about. "In any case, I came to speak with you two, Mr. Witwicky. Miss Banes."

"Of course, sir." Sam agreed.

Bumblebee then dissolved his holoform before his actual body stood up. "I will leave you then." The Autobot made his way out.

The President gestured for the other two to sot down, so Sam and Mikaela sat down beside each other on the couch while the President sat down in one of the recliners that was set up in the rec room as well right beside the couch.

"What can we do for you, Mr. President?" Sam asked.

"I was hoping to ask you two some questions. I know that you were present at the meeting yesterday, so I'm certain that you know of the reason for my presence here." the President told them.

"Yes, Mr. President." Mikaela responded.

"Perhaps you two would be willing to tell me your ideas on this matter." the President said.

Sam and Mikaela were hesitant to answer. They did not want to seem un-American, but at the same time they did not want to betray the Autobots, who were their friends.

"Neither of you are on trial here. I only want your ideas on this matter." the President assured them.

Sam was the one who decided to speak. "Mr. President, with all due respect, I think that it would be a mistake to try to force the Autobots to terminate the sparklings. These are their children, and it's not right to order them to do this." Sam said.

"All Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet are doing is having a family. Granted, it wasn't under the most pleasant of circumstances that Ratchet became sparked, but it happened. These three are having a family, and I really don't think that anyone should tell them that they should do this." Mikaela added.

The President nodded.

"Sir, Optimus and the Autobots don't want to destroy the human race, and they don't want to rule our planet. They have lost their home planet and are now looking for a new place to call home. They like living here on Earth, and I know that they want to stay here. But I also know that they are not going to let anything happen to the sparklings. They would leave first." Sam said.

"I understand that. Optimus Prime made as much clear at the meeting." the President agreed.

"Mr. President, while the human military does have the capacity to destroy a Decepticon, we don't have the capacity to handle an all-out Decepticon assault without the aid of the Autobots. The Autobots can take out one Decepticon in less than half the time it would take a human. I'm sorry, but we wouldn't stand a chance against the Decepticons." Sam told him.

The President himself had thought as much. "I know that you two are friends with the Autobots. You have been with them since the start. Do you think that this new development is a threat to the human race?" the President asked.

"No. All they want to do is raise their sparklings in peace and have a family. I don't think we should deny them that." Mikaela said.

The President thought about what they said.

"Mr. President, running the risk of sounding disrespectful, Director Mearing does not have the best of intentions with anything she suggests." Sam said.

That certainly caught the President's attention. "Could you elaborate on that point, Mr. Witwicky?"

"I mean, Director Mearing comes down hard on the Autobots on every detail. She only points out the things that go wrong on missions, not the things that go right. There have been many missions where the good points outweigh the bad, but Director Mearing focuses only on the bad. She does not like the fact that the Autobots are on the planet in the first place. She wants them to be forced to leave, and in my own personal opinion, she has exacerbated the situation beyond what it is. She's made it seem like they commited some sort of crime when all they've done is reproduce, something they have the right to do. Director Mearing was trying to make the Autobots angry in that meeting yesterday. She wanted them to have a physical reaction." Sam explained.

The President had noticed this as well, and he was starting to question Mearing's motives in all of this. He also had to admit that Sam had a point. Mearing did point out all the bad things that happened on missions that the Autobots took part in while leaving out every good point in her briefings with President. Either the President or one of his advisors would point out the good things that happened as a result of those missions after reading the reports, but Mearing would always turn their focus back to the bad things.

"I appreciate you both talking with me about this. I do need to make the right decision in something like this, and I need several viewpoint." the President said as he stood up.

"We understand, Mr. President." Sam replied as he and Mikaela stood up as well.

The President nodded to them before he left.

Mikaela turned to look at Sam. "Do you think we helped?"

"I don't know. I hope so." Sam answered.

* * *

><p>Ironhide went back to his and Optimus's quarters once his shift was over. He was on edge because they still didn't know what the President had decided. He wasn't about to let anything happen to Ratchet or the sparklings. He would do whatever it took to keep them safe. He had promised Ratchet that much, and he wasn't about to break that promise.<p>

When Ironhide walked in, he was startled to find that Ratchet was in the main living area on their cough with the TV on deep in recharge.

Ratchet had ended up falling into recharge while watching one of the shows humans called soap operas. He had grown tired and ended up falling into recharge, but that was expected since he was in the first stage of gestation.

Ironhide smiled as he walked over. He normally would have felt the urge to push Ratchet online, but in this case, he knew that Ratchet needed the rest. With the stress the medic was under coupled with the fact that Ratchet was in the first gestation stage, Ironhide knew that all the recharge Ratchet got would be in the neon green mech's best interest.

However, Ironhide did know that Ratchet was going to recharge better in the berth, so the Weapon's Specialist wirelessly turned off the TV before he reached down and picked Ratchet up into his arms. He was able to handle the medic's weight with ease before he turned and walked into the berth room. He walked over to the berth and set the medic down on the berth.

Ratchet never once stirred awake, though he did turn to lay on his side in his recharge.

Ironhide then turned and walked out of the berth room and over to the energon dispenser. He got himself a cube of energon and started to sip at it. He was really glad that Wheeljack and Perceptor had figured out how to make that device to convert solar energy into energon. Since they didn't have to ration out energon like before, they were now able to enjoy energon whenever they wanted.

Ironhide walked over and sat down on the couch. He wasn't sure what was going to end up happening, but he had made a promise to protect Ratchet and the sparklings, and that was exactly what he intended to do.

* * *

><p>Mearing was pacing her quarters nervously. The last thing that she had wanted was for the President to speak alone to any of the Autobots at any point while they were here. She had been afraid that if the President heard too much from the Autobots that he would not endorse her suggestion that the Autobots terminate the baby or whatever it was they called that thing. She didn't see it as a living being, so she felt no need in knowing the correct terminology.<p>

Mearing released an angered sigh. The worst part was that it was that one that was pregnant talking to the President. If he was good with words on any level, then it meant that he would most likely convince the President that their spawn was of no threat to the planet.

As if. A race of alien robots that could reproduce in such a quick way was hardly something to be considered not dangerous. It was beyond dangerous. They could easily build up an army to take control of the planet. She didn't care that they said that they didn't want to take control of the planet. She knew that they could do that easily, and she wasn't about to let it happen.

Mearing just hated the fact that that damned Lennox had thrown her off so easily with that question in the meeting. She hadn't expected him to ask what right they had, and she hadn't had an answer at the time. She felt that, as humans and the dominate species on the planet, that they should have a say in whether or not the Autobots were allowed to breed. It was their planet after all.

Then there was the fact that that Witwicky kid and his girlfriend were there. She knew that they were friends with the Autobots and would say whatever they needed to keep the Autobots on the planet. Damn traitors! They shouldn't even be allowed on the base in the first place!

The sudden knock on her door started Mearing out of her thoughts. She swore that if it was someone unimportant, she was going to have them demoted. She walked over and opened the door only to find that it was a member of the Secret Service.

That was definitely someone that she needed to listen to. "What can I do for you?" Mearing asked respectfully.

"The President wishes for you to come to his quarters for a private meeting." the Secret Serviceman told her.

Perfect! She'd be able to sell the President on her side of the story without having anyone there to contradict her! This would be wonderful! She'd get the Autobots thrown off the planet even if she had to resort to lying and underhanded tactics. Lucky for her, Optimus Prime did not believe in using such tactics.

"Yes. Of course." Mearing agreed. She followed the Secret Serviceman to the President's personal quarters while he was on the base.

The Secret Serviceman knocked on the door.

"Come in!" the President called.

The Secret Serviceman opened the door and let Mearing in before he shut the door and remained guard at the door.

Mearing walked into the quarters and found that the President was sitting at a desk with papers all over the desk along with his laptop on it. "You wished to see me, Mr. President."

"Yes. There were some things that I wanted to talk to you about in regard to this entire situation." the President told her.

"Yes, sir. I can assure you that my proposal is the best solution to this dilemma." Mearing told him. She was prepared to defend it this time, even if it meant lying.

"There are a few other things that I wish to talk to you about before we discuss your proposal." the President told her as he rifled through the papers.

"Certainly, sir." Mearing wasn't too worried. She didn't think that he would be asking her anything too hard.

"Why did you purposely not tell me of the attack that Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet underwent when they were out on a reconnaissance mission three months ago?" the President asked.

Mearing certainly did not think he would ask about that. She silently cursed. She was going to have to ring Lennox's neck for telling him this. "Sir, I did not see that that was of any great important. Nothing major happened for it to be of consequence."

"You mean nothing bad to throw at the Autobots to make them look like they were a danger to us." the President corrected.

Mearing hid her shock well.

"Director Mearing, I am to know **ALL **incidents involving the Autobots, even ones that you think are not important. I decide what is important and what's not important. An attack that could have killed the Autobot's CMO is certainly something that I think I need to know. I do not appreciate not being knowledgeable in aspects of a situation only to have to tell the one I am speaking with that one of my subordinates did not inform me of all pertinent knowledge." the President told her.

Mearing heard the reprimand in his tone.

"When I was speaking with the Autobot Ratchet, he mentioned the attack to me along with the fact that Optimus Prime and Ironhide are the ones who are the fathers of the sparklings he now carries. He had assumed that I had been informed of both and yet, I had to inform him that I knew nothing of either. He explained both to me then, but it does not change the fact that I felt stupid and unprepared for what was a very important meeting, Director Mearing!" the President snapped.

"Sir, I saw no reason-" Mearing started.

"You saw no reason to inform me that Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, was the sire of one the sparklings that the doctor Ratchet is now carrying. The very sparklings that you wish to destroy. That is a piece of information that I needed to know. And I needed to know about the events of the attack. It is, after all, what led to the current topic." the President said.

Mearing had assumed that she would not have to justify her reason for not telling the President everything. She hadn't expected him to find out, honestly.

The President leaned back in his chair. "Tell me, Director Mearing. How much of the Autobots' culture do you understand?"

"I saw no reason to learn their culture, Mr. President. We are not living in their world." Mearing replied.

The President restrained from glaring at her. "Mearing, when a foreign diplomat, a human foreign diplomat, comes to the United States, we are aware of their customs and beliefs so that we do not offend them. This is no different. Abortion in the Autobots' culture is not only something amoral, but also illegal. What you want them to do is something that anyone who did do it would be completely ostracized in their society. You want them to do something that goes against everything they believe in." the President told her.

Mearing hadn't known that, and she really hadn't cared. She had just thought about getting the Autobots off of the planet.

The President looked at her. "Director Mearing, you are supposed to be the liaison for the Autobots. As such, you are supposed to respect their rights **and **their culture in your proposals, yet you have not. You have also not pointed out a single good reason as to why I should endorse your proposal." the President said.

"Mr. President, the evidence speaks for itself. They have the ability to destroy us." Mearing told him.

"Tell me an incident outside of battle with the Decepticons where the Autobots have attempted anything that could be seen as a threat to us." the President told her.

Mearing tried to come up with an answer, but found that she did not have one at the moment. That was not good at all.

"I have had a video conference with my top military officers and my advisers. I have presented them with everything I know. Each one of them has stated that they see no reason to endorse your proposal. I am in agreement with them." the President said.

Mearing was shocked. "Sir, this is-"

"Not a threat to national security. What this is, Director Mearing, is that the Autobots have families just as we do. Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet are going to have a family. They want to raise their children here, and I have seen no reason why they should have that right taken from them. Colonel Lennox is right. There is nothing that gives us the right to end these two lives as you wish to do." the President said.

"Sir, with all due respect, this is our planet, not theirs. We should have the right to protect ourselves." Mearing countered.

"By asking them to betray their morals and do something that is even in debate about morality in our society today?" the President asked.

Mearing had no answer to that.

"My mind is made up, Director Mearing." The President had no intention of changing his mind under any circumstances.

Mearing wasn't happy at all. She knew that there would be nothing she could do now. Not with the President siding with the Autobots.

"And I expect that you will be in my office first thing Monday morning. We are going to have a few things to discuss." the President told her.

"Yes, Mr. President." Mearing had no doubt that it would be a bad meeting.

"You're dismissed." the President told her.

Mearing turned and left.

* * *

><p>Optimus had been planning to head to his quarters early that day and check on Ratchet, but Lennox's sudden arrival in his office halted that. "What can I do for you, Colonel?"<p>

"It's not for me. The President asked me to meet him here. I think he's made a decision." Lennox explained.

Optimus nodded. He wasn't sure what the President's decision was and that concerned him. At least he would be able to tell Ironhide and Ratchet when he returned to their quarters.

It wasn't long before the President arrived with several members of the Secret Service behind him.

"Good evening, Mr. President." Lennox was standing at attention as he was supposed to in the presence of his commander-in-chief.

"Colonel Lennox." The President nodded in greetings before he turned his attention to Optimus. "I hope you do not mind me calling the impromptu meeting."

"Not at all, Mr. President." Optimus assured him.

The President nodded. "I wanted to inform you that Director Mearing's proposal will not be endorsed. She has shown me no reason why such drastic measures should be taken." the President told them.

That was a great relief to the Autobot leader.

"And I also want to apologize to you. None of you should have had to endure this. I do not think that Director Mearing has the right intentions in mind when she made her proposal." the President said.

"She didn't, sir. I'm sorry, but Director Mearing has a fine hatred of the Autobots. All she wants is for them to be forced off the planet." Lennox said.

"I have gathered as much. Is there anything else that needs to be addressed? I am due to leave in the morning." the President said.

"No, sir." Lennox answered.

Optimus then remembered something of great important. "I do, Mr. President."

Once more, the President turned his attention to Optimus.

"One of my scientists, Perceptor, informed me earlier that we have received contact with another of our Autobot groups in space. They are on their way to Earth as we speak." Optimus told him.

"When will they arrive?" the President asked.

"In three Earth days." Optimus answered.

"Who's on board and what do they do?" the President asked.

"There are seven in all. Hound, Inferno, Ultra Magnus, and Windcharger are all soldiers. Beachcomber is another scientist. Red Alert is our security director. Smokescreen is a medic as well, although his specialty lies in psychology." Optimus answered.

The President nodded. "Very well. I'm assuming I'll receive a full report after their arrival." the President said.

"Of course." Optimus assured him.

If Mearing gave it to him, though Lennox did not voice that thought aloud.

The President then left the room.

Lennox looked up. "Think it was a good idea to go ahead and tell him?"

"It's better to not hide things, Colonel. I have always believed that. It will only come back and haunt you." Optimus told him.

"Probably. At least this worked out for us in the end." Lennox said.

"Indeed. I must thank you for all your help with this situation, though I feel that I need to apologize for Ironhide." Optimus said.

Lennox waved him off. "'Hide was upset. I understand that. There's nothing to apologize for, though I'd let those two know fast what the President decided."

"I will do so now." Optimus answered.

Lennox nodded before he headed out of the office.

Optimus left the office as well, locking the door with his code before he headed for his quarters.

* * *

><p>Ratchet slowly came out of recharge. He was a little stunned to find himself on the berth as his last memory file was of being on the couch in the main living area. He sat up and stretched slightly before he checked his internal chronometer. He was shocked to find that he had been in recharge for several joor.<p>

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Hatchet."

Ratchet glanced over at Ironhide, who was smirking at him. "What do you find so amusing?"

"I didn't think I'd find you in recharge when I came back." Ironhide remarked.

"I am in the first stage of gestation. I'm going to recharge more than I normally would." Ratchet retorted.

"Yeah. I know." Ironhide walked over before he pulled Ratchet up. "Come on. You need some energon."

"I can take care of myself, you know." Ratchet muttered as Ironhide led him back into the main living area.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to have someone else help you take care of yourself." Ironhide took a cube of energon before he handed it to Ratchet.

Ratchet took the cube and started sipping at it. "So, any news on what the President decided?"

"Not yet. Do know that Ark-58 is on it's way here. Inferno, Red, Ultra Magnus, Hound, Beachcomber, Smokescreen, and Windcharger are all on their way here. Should be here in a few days." Ironhide stated.

"That's good. It'll be nice to see some friendly faces." Ratchet remarked.

Ironhide nodded.

The two then turned their attention to the door as Optimus walked in.

"So, done for the day?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes. I am. I would have been here sooner, but the President came by my office to speak to Colonel Lennox and myself." Optimus stated.

"And what did he say?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet was a bit tense as he waited for Optimus to answer. He didn't care what Mearing said. He wasn't going to harm the sparklings.

"The President isn't going through with it. I don't know what you said to him, Ratchet, but you must have helped him decide that he didn't want to force anything." Optimus answered.

"Thank Primus!" Ironhide was beyond relieved.

Ratchet also felt a great weight lift from his shoulders. He had been a lot more worried about what the President was going to decide to do than he had let on to either of the two mechs in the room with him, and he felt a lot better now.

"So, looks like it's smooth sailing from here on out." Ironhide said with a grin.

"For the time being, yes." Optimus agreed.

"Thank Primus." Ratchet muttered.

Ironhide slung an arm around Ratchet's shoulder. "See, Hatchet. Everything worked out."

**CLANK!**

"Ow!" Ironhide jumped away and rubbed his helm. "What do you do? Carry a wrench wherever you go?"

"Yes. I need to considering how you are." Ratchet retorted.

Optimus laughed. "In any case, you don't have to worry about that now. None of us do."

"No, though I have a feeling I'm going to be video conferencing with the President a lot." Ratchet said more to himself.

Ironhide and Optimus looked at him.

"Become good friends, did you?" Ironhide asked.

"No. The President still wishes to know more about our culture, and I agreed to tell him more." Ratchet replied.

Optimus nodded. "That might not be a bad idea. They should know more about our culture if they wish to."

"So, I'll be doing a bit of teaching." Ratchet stated.

Optimus reached over and placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "It'll be a good thing, Ratchet. And you will do a good job of it. For now, I think you need to rest."

Ironhide snorted. "He spent the last few hours in recharge, Optimus."

Ratchet glared at the Weapon's Specialist. "Forgive me for needing more recharge right now, Ironhide. As I recall, you're part of the reason I need the extra recharge."

Ironhide grinned. "Yeah. So?"

Ratchet groaned. "Can I go back to my quarters?"

"Tomorrow. I think Mearing is leaving tomorrow. Until then, I'd feel better if you stayed here." Optimus replied.

"Very well. As much as I hate to admit it, I do need more recharge." Ratchet then finished his energon before he headed back to the recharge berth.

:**That's good news, at least.**: Ironhide stated.

:**Indeed. I was glad to hear that. Now, we both have had stressful days ourselves, so I believe that we could use some recharge ourselves.**: Optimus stated.

:**Probably a good idea.**: Ironhide agreed.

The two headed back to the berth to find that Ratchet had already settled down. As they normally did, they lay down on the berth on each side of Ratchet.

As much as Ratchet would deny it, he had to admit that he did like recharging with them. It made him feel cared about. Something he just hadn't felt in quite some time.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= 1 year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= 1 century

Vorn= 5 centuries

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Ratchet came out of recharge to find that Optimus was gone. He figured that the Prime had decided to get an early start to his day. He also became aware of the fact that Ironhide was still in the room behind him and had his arms wrapped around Ratchet's waist. The medic sighed before he tried to get out of the Weapon's Specialist's grip. He found that Ironhide had a tight grip on him, making it next to impossible for the medic to get away from him. Ratchet sighed. "'Hide, wake up and let me up."

Ironhide grunted before tightening his grip on Ratchet. "No." The black mech promptly buried his face into Ratchet's neck.

Ratchet sighed. "Ironhide, I need to get up and get some energon into my systems. It is essential for me to get it in right now."

Ironhide sighed. "You just want to get out of the berth."

"That, too." Ratchet agreed.

Ironhide sighed, but let Ratchet go nonetheless. He hardly wanted to be what kept Ratchet from the energon he needed for himself and for the sparklings.

Ratchet then moved and got out of the berth before he headed out into the main living area. He walked over and got himself a cube of energon which he promptly started to drink.

Ironhide walked out and leaned against the edge of the door frame that led to the berth room. "You know, you could room with Optimus and me from now on."

Ratchet turned to look at Ironhide with a raised optic ridge.

Ironhide shrugged. "Well, you are carrying our sparklings, and it'll help us make sure that you're not doing anything to overdue your systems."

Ratchet snorted. "I hardly think I'm going to do anything to endanger the sparklings."

"Come on, Ratchet. You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy waking up without someone there with you." Ironhide prodded. He knew just as well as Optimus did that the medic was tired of being alone.

"I can hardly say that waking up with you is any better than waking up alone." Ratchet retorted, though he knew that he didn't mean it.

Ironhide frowned. "Ratchet, Optimus and I do worry about you. Carrying is hard enough with having somebot there to help you at all times. Even harder without somebot there."

"I'm hardly to the point it's hard for me to get up, 'Hide. That won't happen for another nine Earth months." Ratchet replied, sipping at the energon. He then glanced at the black mech. "Besides, I know just how often you like interfacing with Optimus. I hardly think you want me in the way when you two are fragging each other."

A devious smirk the spread across Ironhide's faceplates. "You could always join in."

Ratchet glared at him and was tempted to throw his wrench at him. "'Hide, I hardly think you need to me in your interfacing. Optimus probably has enough trouble trying to keep up with your stamina."

Optimus has his own fantasies about having the medic in the berth with them, but Ironhide decided not to mention them. He knew Optimus wouldn't like him sharing his own personal fantasies with Ratchet, and Ratchet probably would kill him for implying it.

"Just saying that you could stay here with us." Ironhide told him.

Ratchet waved him off. "No need for that, 'Hide. I'll be just fine in my own quarters."

Ironhide shrugged. "Thought I'd offer." What he really hoped was that he and Optimus would be able to convince the medic to join them in their relationship. The two wanted him badly, and they hoped that the medic would be willing to give them a chance.

* * *

><p>Optimus was sitting at his desk going over several datapads that he had received from Prowl that morning. He had informed the tactician about the President's decision regarding the sparklings and asked Prowl to make sure that the entire Autobot contingency on Earth knew of the decision. Prowl had assured the Prime that all of the Autobots would know before afternoon. Optimus didn't have to worry because when Prowl said that something would be done, it would be done.<p>

Optimus picked up one of the datapads, which was simply the official report on Ark-58 that would be arriving on Earth before long. The Prime was looking forward to seeing some of his oldest friends again, particularly Ultra Magnus. The mech was half Optimus's age, but Ultra Magnus was a soldier through and through, and Optimus would be glad to be able to rely on Ultra Magnus again, especially with the Prime's attention split between his duties and Ratchet at the moment.

Optimus quickly skimmed through the datapad, knowing the majority of the information as it was already. He then set it aside to focus on another datapad, which was simply the official documentation of the President's decision regarding the sparklings.

Optimus set that one aside after thoroughly reading it as he wanted to make sure everything that was listed was committed to memory in case Mearing tried to throw him off or something along those lines.

There was a knock on the Prime's door.

Optimus glanced at the door before he said, "Come in, Colonel Lennox."

The door slid open, and Lennox walked into the room. "You know, it still kinda freaks me out that you guys know who it is before we walk into the room.

Optimus smiled at the colonel. "Our sensors pick up on who it is, Colonel."

"Yeah. I know. Ratchet explained it to me in layman terms before, but it doesn't mean it doesn't freak me out." Lennox replied.

"Yes. What can I do for you, Colonel?" Optimus asked.

"You can tell me where Bumblebee took Sam and Mikaela. I need to talk to Sam." Lennox explained.

"I believe they were planning to head on home since this matter has been resolved." Optimus said.

Lennox rubbed his head. "Any chance you can stop them before they leave base?"

"I can contact Bumblebee and tell him you need to speak to Sam." Optimus answered.

"Please do that. It's important." Lennox said.

Optimus nodded before opening a comm link with Bumblebee. :_Bumblebee_.:

:_Yes, sir?_: Bumblebee responded immediately.

:B_umblebee, I need you to come back with Sam and Mikaela. Colonel Lennox needs to talk to Sam for a few moments._: Optimus told him.

:_Yes, sir. I'll bring them back now._: Bumblebee replied.

Optimus then cut the link before turning his attention back to Lennox. "Bumblebee is bringing them here now, Colonel."

"Thanks." Lennox rubbed his head. "Sam's probably going to like this as much as I do."

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "What is it you need to talk to him about?"

"Optimus, I don't have a clue why, but the President wants me _and Sam _at a meeting in his office on Monday. I know Mearing is going to be there as well. I can't imagine what's going to happen, or why he'd want Sam there. I'm not sure Sam's going to take it well." Lennox explained.

Optimus wasn't sure why the President would want Sam there, either.

"Oh. And he wants you there." Lennox said.

Optimus was startled. "Me? I can't fit in his office."

"Somehow he learned about your holoforms and knows you can be in his office in that form. He requested it." Lennox replied.

Optimus nodded. "Very well. I will be there as well. You do realize my body will have to be somewhere close to the White House."

"I told him. There's a private parking lot you can in." Lennox assured him.

Optimus nodded. He had already had one meeting with the President, and now he was going to have to deal with a second one. What in the name of Cybertron could be so important that needed to be said in a separate meeting? He would find out soon enough, he supposed.

* * *

><p>Ratchet walked into the medical bay to find that First Aid had Skyfire as a patient. Ratchet glanced at the Seeker and spoke. "Don't tell me that 'Jack has already gotten back into his lab and made you one of his victims."<p>

Skyfire laughed lightly. "As logical of a conclusion as that is, you would have heard the explosion, Ratchet. 'Jack is back in his lab, though he has had no explosion today."

"Yet." First Aid corrected.

"Yet." Skyfire agreed. The Seeker turned his attention back to the CMO. "In any case, First Aid informed me it was time for a routine maintenance check."

Ratchet nodded in understanding before he walked over to the medical grade energon and grabbed a cube of it for himself.

"How are you doing?" Skyfire asked.

"I'm fine, Sky. Now that all of this mess with Mearing has been resolved, I feel better than I have in a few days." Ratchet answered, taking a sip of the energon.

First Aid and Skyfire both turned their optics to Ratchet in surprised. Neither had heard that a decision had been made in regard to the sparklings.

"You mean the President made a decision?" Skyfire asked.

Ratchet looked at the two and concluded from their expressions that Optimus hadn't informed the base of the decision. "Yes. The President isn't following through with Mearing's proposal."

First Aid and Skyfire both sighed in relief.

"That's good. That woman didn't even know what she was talking about when she made such a proposal." First Aid stated as he returned to his check on Skyfire's systems.

"Indeed. I'm sure that this has calmed Ironhide down on some level." Skyfire said.

"It has. Now, he just wants Red Alert to get here so that he doesn't have to deal with all security matters any longer." Ratchet stated.

Skyfire laughed. "Yes. We all want that paranoid mech back in the position of head of security again."

"Red Alert might be paranoid, but at least he keeps security tight. We don't have many breaches in security with him in control. Besides, wouldn't you feel safer knowing that Red Alert was the one heading up security for the base, not Ironhide?" Ratchet asked.

"I must admit that that is true. Ironhide is an excellent soldier, and if I was in the middle of a battle with Decepticons, then I most certainly could prefer to have Ironhide there with me. But Red Alert most certainly is the better mech when it comes to the security of the base. His paranoia makes him look at every possible weak point in security." Skyfire agreed after thinking about Ratchet question.

First Aid had to nod in agreement.

Ratchet finished the cube of medical grade energon. "I will be in my office if you need me." He then headed into his office and found that most of the paperwork had been done. He would say that First Aid took care of everything with great care. It made the medic glad to have First Aid on the planet with him. It made his job as CMO much easier, especially considering the fact that he was sparked with twins now.

* * *

><p>"The President wants me there?" Sam asked, a bit stunned.<p>

Lennox nodded. "Before you ask, no, I don't know why. I can't even imagine why the President would have you there, but he wants you there. And the President asking you to be there is as good as being ordered to be there." Lennox replied.

Sam had been shocked that he had been asked to come to the President's meeting that Monday. The young man just didn't have a clue why he would need to be there.

"So, I guess that means we're staying on the base for a while longer." Mikaela stated.

"Yeah. Guess so." Sam agreed.

"I'm certain that the President has a good reason for this." Optimus stated.

"All right. I'd better go start panicking." Sam then left Optimus's office with Mikaela and Bumblebee behind him.

Optimus leaned back in his chair. "I suppose I had better inform Prowl that he will be in command for a few cycles."

"Cycles?" Lennox questioned.

"Days." Optimus explained. He had a tendency to lapse into Cybertronian time frames by mistake, so he had to make sure he explained those things to the humans who asked.

Lennox nodded. "Well, I'd better go and do some panicking of my own. Meeting with the President is always something that wracks my nerves."

Optimus nodded as Lennox walked out.

Optimus was alone in his office again. He wasn't sure what the President needed to have him there for. He didn't even know how the President knew about their holoforms. He assumed that Ratchet had explained it to him when they had their talk.

At least the Autobots on Ark-58 would arrived before he would need to leave for that meeting, so at least he would be able to see his Autobots before he had to leave for this meeting.

* * *

><p>Ironhide raised an optic ridge in surprise. "And you don't have a clue why this meeting has been called or why he's asked you to be there?"<p>

"None." Optimus was reading over a datapad that he held in his hand.

Ironhide leaned back in the chair across from the desk. He looked at his mate contemplatively before he spoke again. "You don't think that he's going back on what he told you last night, do you?"

"No. He's already sent out an official announcement regarding that. He stated exactly what he told me last night." Optimus replied.

Ironhide nodded. "I suppose him firing Mearing and hiring someone who will actually do their job right is too much to hope for, isn't it?"

"Probably. While I'm gone, you're going to have to keep an optic on Ratchet." Optimus then looked up at his mate. "And try not to anger him too much. We both know what Ratchet is like on a normal basis. I don't even want to think about what he might be like while he's sparked if he goes into one of his fits of anger."

Ironhide grimaced. "That would be enough language to make even the Decepticons' jaws drop. Can't imagine what the sparklings are going to be like."

Optimus glanced at Ratchet in amusement. "Yours will end up foul-tempered and trigger happy."

Ironhide grinned. "And the problem with that?"

"We're going to have a lot of trouble with relations to humans. Thankfully, that won't be found out for quite some time." Optimus replied.

Ironhide nodded. "So, I'm assuming we're putting Ratchet on hold for a moment. At least as far as telling him how we feel."

"Yes. Let me deal with this meeting first. Telling Ratchet that will take a lot of focus. Especially considering the fact that I don't see him believing us right off." Optimus replied.

Ironhide nodded. He figured as much himself.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack was busy in his lab, although he wasn't working on one of his inventions. He figured that he could work on his projects later. At that moment, he was busy working on something for his brother.<p>

The inventor had already managed to craft two caged berths for the sparklings to stay in until they were old enough to have regular ones. He had also crafted metal bottles, as humans would call them, for the sparklings to drink their energon from for their first few stellar cycles of life.

Now, Wheeljack was working on crafting some Cybertronian-based toys for the sparklings to play with. He had also looked up some human toys for infants and modeled a few of the toys he made for the sparklings based off the human design. He just made some improvements to adapt for the differences in their species.

The inventor was so busy making another toy, he made two of each one since there were two sparklings, that he did not notice his lab door open nor did he notice the presence behind him.

Skyfire looked around the workshop and was a bit surprised at all the things for the sparklings that Wheeljack had made. He looked at his mate and realized that Wheeljack hadn't even noticed he was there. "Wheeljack."

Wheeljack jumped slightly before he turned around to look at Skyfire. "Yeah?"

Skyfire motioned with a hand at all of the things he had made for the sparklings. "You did all this just today?" The Seeker knew that the inventor had not been in his lab since the President arrived since Optimus had forbade Wheeljack from even setting foot into his workshop until after the President left.

"Oh, no. I've been working on some of these things for the last few days. Thought I'd better get to work since there are two of them." Wheeljack then rubbed his helm. "Of course, I didn't exactly think I'd get this much done in this short amount of time. Guess my enthusiasm got the better of me. I've gotten a lot done for them."

"Does Ratchet even know that you're doing this?" Skyfire asked.

"Not yet. I figured that there was no reason to tell him yet. I mean, I'm the one who has to build these things, and Ratchet, Optimus, and Ironhide are going to need them when the sparklings come." Wheeljack stated.

Skyfire looked at his bondmate in amusement. "You do realize that it's still about fifteen Earth months before the sparklings will arrive."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared for when they do come." Wheeljack replied, his head fins lighting up in delight.

Skyfire laughed lightly. "Yes. I have come to the conclusion that all of the Autobots are ecstatic at the idea that we are going to have sparklings running around again in the near future."

"Of course we are. It's been so long since there has been any sparklings in our midst that everyone is looking forward to when they do come." Wheeljack replied.

"I suppose so." Skyfire agreed. He himself was excited about the fact that there were going to be sparklings around again, but that was partly due to his Seeker programming.

Wheeljack smiled at his bondmate. "Besides, at least I'm not causing explosions and testing Ratchet's temper."

Skyfire considered that statement for a moment before he came to a conclusion. "You're afraid to make Ratchet angry considering the fact he's sparked."

"Oh yeah." Wheeljack had no problem admitting that that he was scared of his brother. Any sane mech would be scared of the medic.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the Autobots on Earth picked up on Ark-58, which would be landing on the planet in the next few joor.<p>

Ironhide, Mirage, Jazz, and Prowl were keeping a constant watch on the Ark and had already pinpointed the location of where Ark-58 would end up landing.

Optimus was getting a team together to go and meet them. He made a point to have a team of Autobots at the sight to make sure that the Autobots were in good condition and to lead them back to their base. He didn't like the idea of any of his Autobots unsure of where to go when they first arrived on their new home.

Normally, Ratchet would have gone with the team in case any of them were injured and needed medical attention. However, since Ratchet was carrying now, he wasn't going to be allowed off the base anytime soon, so First Aid would be the medic that went with the team this time.

Since Ratchet was carrying their sparklings, Optimus had came to the decision that either he or Ironhide needed to stay behind to keep an optic on Ratchet. It wasn't that the Prime didn't trust Ratchet to take care of himself. The Prime just would feel a lot better if he knew that one of them were here to help Ratchet out if he needed it.

Optimus knew that Ironhide wouldn't bee too thrilled with what he had to say.

* * *

><p>Ironhide glared at his bondmate. "And why am I the one that stays?"<p>

Optimus sighed. "Because those on the ship are going to expect me to be there. Besides, you know just as well as I do that if Red Alert does not see me among the Autobots there to meet them that he is immediately going to think that I have been deactivated. And we both know that there is not a force in the universe that would calm him down or reassure him that I am alive. Not even Inferno would manage to keep him under control."

Ironhide growled. "But to leave me here! I haven't been off this fragging base since we were attacked over three months ago! I am going crazy!"

Optimus rubbed his helm. "'Hide, please don't do this. Under any other circumstance, I would let you go with me. But Ratchet isn't allowed off the base until after the sparklings arrive, and I would rather one of us be here to keep an optic on him."

"He wouldn't do anything stupid." Ironhide told him.

"I know, 'Hide, and I would willingly stay if it wasn't for the fact that Red Alert is with them and would have a full-blown panic attack." Optimus told him.

Ironhide sighed. "I can see why you want me to stay. I would feel better knowing that one of us was here, too. All right. I'll stay. Let's just hope that Ratchet doesn't decide to kill me in the process."

"I don't mean for you to drive him to murder, Ironhide." Optimus reminded him.

"What else am I supposed to while I wait?" Ironhide grinned. "It would be interesting to see just how much Hatchet can take of me before he snaps."

Optimus sighed, wondering if he would return to the base to find that Ratchet had completely dismantled his bondmate. Considering how much joy Ironhide took in irritating Ratchet to his last nerve circuit, Optimus wouldn't be surprised if Ironhide was dismantled.

* * *

><p>Optimus led Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, First Aid, Prowl, Mirage, and Perceptor to the sight that would be where their comrades would land. There were two human vehicles with five human soldiers in each one.<p>

Lennox had gone as well since he was the commander of the humans on the base. He figured that he had better go and meet the new Autobots who had arrived.

Soon, they arrived at the landing site, and all of the Autobots transformed once they were there.

"How long before they arrive?" Lennox asked.

"ETA in 15 minutes." Prowl answered promptly.

There was nothing for them to do now, but wait until Ark-58 landed. With any luck, it would land without any difficulties. Particularly Decepticon difficulties.

Perceptor and Mirage were particularly anxious for Ark-58 to arrive simply because their bondmates were on the ship. It had been a long time since the two had been in contact with their bondmates, much less seen them. They were glad that they would be able to see them soon enough, and that it would be a long reunion considering the fact that Earth was now their home.

Prowl kept his sensors honed in to the sky so that he could pick it up the moment that Ark-58 entered Earth's atmosphere.

:**Hiya, Prowler!**: Jazz suddenly said in his cheery voice over his link with Prowl.

Prowl groaned through the link. :**For Primus's sake, Jazz! I'm out on a mission! I don't need you distracting me!**:

:**Ow, come on, Prowler. It's not a life or death mission. You're meeting new Autobots.**: Jazz told him.

:**Perhaps, but we could be attacked by Decepticons, Jazz. Now knock it off!**: Prowl snapped.

:**I need to frag you good when you get back. You're too tense.**: jazz remarked.

:**Jazz!**: Prowl shouted.

:**Besides, I was just letting you know that our systems have indicated they should be entering the atmosphere in the next two kliks.**: Jazz told him.

:**Thank you, Jazz. Now leave me alone until I get back to base.**: Prowl told him before he shut off the link. He then regretted his choice of words. No doubt Jazz would be annoying him the moment he returned base.

As Jazz had said, Prowl picked up on Ark-58 entering the Earth's atmosphere two kliks later. "They have just entered Earth's atmosphere. They should land in less than two minutes."

Everyone, human and Autobot alike, were looking up at the sky to see when Ark-58 landed.

Soon, Ark-58 came into view, and the ship landed in the clearing not far from where the group was standing. The ship had an easy landing and was not damaged at all.

"Ultra Magnus had to have been the one flying." Optimus stated.

"No kidding. The landing wouldn't have been as smooth if Inferno, Smokescreen, or Hound were flying." Mirage agreed.

"Well, at least we don't have to explain why there's a large crater." Lennox remembered when the Wreckers arrived on the planet. It hadn't been easy to explain the crater to the general public, much less Mearing.

The doors to Ark-58 hissed as they opened.

The first mech to step from the ship was Beachcomber, Perceptor's bondmate. The blue mech glanced around. "This planet is fascinating. We will have time to study it, right?"

"Of course, Beachcomber." Perceptor assured him as the blue mech walked over.

Hound stepped out next. "Nice to be on firm ground again." He then noticed Mirage. "Nice to see you, too. 'Raj."

Mirage smiled at his bondmate. "I agree."

Windcharger came out next. "Nice open space. Perfect for racing."

Red Alert came out next. "Space is too open. We could be attacked." Red Alert said. Ever the paranoid mech.

Optimus mentally sighed. Already Red Alert was having one of his fits of paranoia. Not a good thing.

Inferno stepped out next and placed a hand on Red Alert's shoulder. "Easy, Red. Nothing to worry about."

Smokescreen came out next. "Nice to see I'm not the only Praxian on the planet." He nodded at Prowl. "Glad to see ya, big brother."

Epps blinked before he glanced up. "He's your brother, Prowl?"

"Yes. He is. There were three of us in all. Smokescreen and I have another brother, Bluestreak. He is the youngest of us." Prowl replied.

Ultra Magnus was the last one to come out of the ship.

Optimus was glad to see his old friend again after so long. "It's good to see you again, Magnus." The Prime walked over to the solider.

Ultra Magnus nodded. "I agree, Optimus. It has been far too long." The solider reached out and grasped Optimus's wrist as Optimus did the same.

It was good for them to see all of the Autobots here alive and well.

"Once we get back to the base, we can debrief all of you." Optimus told them.

Ultra Magnus nodded.

"Optimus, we'd better get Ark-58 back to the base, too." Lennox told him. He definitely didn't want another encounter with Mearing after all that had gone down before.

"Indeed." Optimus agreed.

Prowl glanced over at Optimus. "Should I send for the Wreckers?"

Optimus grimaced at that.

"Those three maniacs are here?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yes. There's a reason that they are confined to the base." Prowl replied.

"The Wreckers will be able to move it the fastest. We'd better call them." Optimus agreed.

* * *

><p>Ark-58 had been quickly dismantled and moved to the base by the Wreckers, who immediately set to rebuild the ship alongside the Xanthium.<p>

The seven Autobots who had arrived had been debriefed about everything that had happened since Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Jazz had arrived on the Earth. In turn, the seven gave their full reports to Optimus.

"I think we've covered enough." Optimus told them.

Ultra Magnus nodded. "Right, sir."

Prowl looked at them. "We have quarters set up for you. We'll show them to you."

Mirage simply left with Hound since Hound would just share his quarters, and Perceptor and Beachcomber did the same as they would share quarters.

Prowl would show Windcharger, Inferno, Red Alert, and Ultra Magnus their quarters.

"I'll show Ultra Magnus his quarters later, Prowl." Optimus told him.

Prowl nodded and led the others out.

Ultra Magnus turned to look at his leader. "So, it sounds like a lot has happened."

"Yes. There were a few things I purposefully left out." Optimus admitted.

Ultra Magnus raised an optic ridge. "That's not like you. Something wrong?"

"Not entirely." Optimus motioned for Ultra Magnus to follow him.

Ultra Magnus did as he was told and stood up, following the Prime. The two ended up at Optimus's office. Optimus motioned for his friend to sit down.

Ultra Magnus did as told. "Mind telling me what this is about?"

Optimus sighed. "Ratchet's sparked."

Ultra Magnus froze. He knew Ratchet, and he couldn't imagine dealing with a sparked Ratchet. But Ultra Magnus knew that Ratchet hadn't been bonded to anybot the last time he had seen the medic, and considering the fact that the only un-bonded mech among the small group had been Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus doubted that he was bonded. "Who sparked him?"

"Ironhide and I did." Optimus answered.

Ultra Magnus stared at his friend. He half-expected Optimus to then say he was joking, but it never came. "You and Ironhide?"

Optimus nodded.

"So, did you two finally tell him and Ratchet agreed?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I wish as much." Optimus then stood up and got out his high grade before handing a cube to Ultra Magnus. "Ironhide and I have not told Ratchet anything. Ratchet becoming sparked was an unexpected consequence of trying to keep him alive."

Ultra Magnus was confused and slightly worried. While he ran and ducked from Ratchet's wrench-throwing arm just like any other mech, he had known Ratchet a long time and hearing that the medic had almost offlined worried him. "Mind explaining that to me?"

Optimus then told his old friend everything from the attack on the reconnaissance mission to the decision the President had made about the sparklings.

"She what! How the frag can that woman even want such a thing! Purging a sparking! I have never heard anything so disgusting in all my existence! Even Megatron has a spark where sparklings and younglings are concerned!" Ultra Magnus growled.

"I know, Magnus. Believe me. I know. Ironhide and I were not thrilled, either. Thankfully, we already have a resolution to that." Optimus told him, sipping at his own high grade.

"Well, I wish you luck on dealing with Ratchet right now." Ultra Magnus told him.

"We need it." Optimus muttered.

Ultra Magnus was quiet a moment. "I'm not one to try to delve too deeply into anyone's personal life, Optimus, but considering everything, are you two going to tell Ratchet how you feel?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"We will. We had originally planned to do so after this meeting with the President, but with my presence requested in Washington, I believe that it would be for the best if we waited until after the meeting." Optimus answered.

Ultra Magnus was relieved to hear that.

"I see no one has managed to get to you, yet." Optimus remarked.

"Well, of the mechs on my team, only two are not bonded, and they have others they are interested in. Besides, it doesn't bother me. I'll find that one someday." Ultra Magnus told him.

Optimus nodded. "I'll show you to your quarters. We'll look into getting all of you alternate modes to fit into human life tomorrow."

Ultra Magnus nodded before finishing the high grade and leaving the office.

The two were quiet while they walked.

"I'll wish you luck now on that meeting you have to go to." Ultra Magnus told him.

"Thank you, Magnus. I need it." Optimus told him.

Ultra Magnus nodded. He hoped that all things went well. More than that, he hoped that Ratchet would agree with be with Optimus and Ironhide. He knew just how much Optimus and Ironhide loved the medic, and just wanted them to be happy.

* * *

><p>Drop a review and let me know what you thought!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Love all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Lennox and Sam were riding in one of the military carriers with Optimus on board. Neither was sure of what was going to end up happening at the meeting with the President. It had them both nervous, especially Sam who had never been at such an important meeting.

"So, what can I expect?" Sam asked.

"If Mearing's there, I can guarantee a lot of talking down about the Autobots. Other than that, I don't have a clue." Lennox answered. He rubbed his head. "I wish I knew what this meeting was about. I just don't see what the President needs to talk to us about."

"We'll find out soon enough, Colonel."

The two humans looked over at the semi.

"There is no need to worry about it right now. We will find out at the meeting tomorrow." Optimus added.

"I'm glad you're calm about this. I just don't see why he wants me there. I'm not a soldier or a part of NEST. I just don't get why it's necessary for me to be there." Sam said.

"I don't, either, Sam, but when you're in the military, you learn not to question the President. I've been in it long enough to know that when the President says jump, you say how high." Lennox said.

San leaned back and sighed. "This is just not something I thought that I would be dealing with."

"You majored in political science. Surely you had to know you were going to be dealing the politicians." Lennox stated.

"Yes, I expected to deal with politicians. But I haven't even gotten a job in the political field yet. I didn't expect the first time I dealt with anything political that it would end up being with the President of the United States! Talking to him back at Diego Garcia was bad enough!" Sam retorted.

"Just stay calm, Samuel, and remember that while he may be the President of your country, he is still merely human." Optimus told him.

"Doesn't help much." Sam stated.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was sitting in his quarters reading over a datapad. He might not be allowed to do much in the infirmary right now, but that didn't mean he couldn't get some reading in. He knew virtually everything about human science and medicine, but he figured that he should keep himself up to date on it. He was reading over a datapad of a newly released article by a human doctor. One that was well-known among the human medical profession.<p>

Ratchet frowned as he read over several inconsistencies in the article. "Humans don't understand everything about their biology."

Ratchet grew slightly irritated when he sensed Ironhide outside. "What do you want, Ironhide?"

The doors to Ratchet's quarters opened, and the Weapon's Specialist walked into the room. "I just wanted to check on you and make sure that you were all right." Ironhide told him.

Ratchet sighed. "Ironhide, I don't need a keeper. I am fine. Trust me. First Aid checks up on me enough for the both of you. Throw in Wheeljack and Skyfire, and I have more than enough mechs making sure that I'm taking care of myself."

Ironhide held up his hands. "You'll have to forgive me for wanting to make sure. I can't help that I've become more than a bit overprotective of you."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know." Ratchet said as he set the datapad aside. He turned his gaze the Weapon's Specialist face.

"As long as Orion isn't here, do you want to join me for some energon?" Ironhide asked.

"I have more than enough." Ratchet said.

"Come on. It doesn't hurt for two old friends to have a drink together. Especially considering the fact that you're sparked by me." Ironhide told him.

Ratchet sighed. He knew that Ironhide wasn't going to let it go until he decided to go. "Oh, all right. I'll go with you." The medic stood up.

Ironhide grinned. "Good. Come on."

Ratchet followed Ironhide out of his quarters, wondering what else the Weapon's Specialist had in mind.

* * *

><p>Sam and Lennox were in their hotel room in Washington, D.C. Since the meeting with the President wasn't until the next day, the two had figured that they had better relax as much as possible.<p>

"Well, I guess we're stuck here for the time being." Lennox said.

"You mean we can't go out anywhere?" Sam asked.

"We could, but I'd rather not. I couldn't concentrate on anything knowing that we're going to be meeting with the President." Lennox said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I just hate that Optimus is stuck out in the parking lot. It doesn't seem right that we're in here and he's out there."

"Well, not like they have Autobot-sized hotel rooms. I suppose they could have gotten one for his holoform, but I doubt that's going to mean much to Optimus. He probably would just turn off the holoform and sleep in his alternate mode." Lennox said.

"Recharging." Sam said.

Lennox looked confused.

"I've had Bumblebee blast me enough for calling it sleeping when what they do is recharging. I guess its second nature to me now just to call it recharging." Sam said.

"Okay. Recharging then. In any case, Optimus is fine. Considering that they can connect to the Internet at any time, I'm sure he'll find plenty to do. Of course, he can communicate with any Autobot that he wants to there, so he'll be fine." Lennox lay back on the bed. "One thing I've learned about Optimus is that he rarely gets worried about anything, including meeting with the President." Lennox stated.

"I don't see how." Sam muttered.

"Just how he is." Lennox answered.

* * *

><p>Optimus was staying in his alternate mode in the parking lot of the hotel they were at. He felt like he stuck out a bit considering the fact that most of the vehicles in the lot were cars and smaller trucks, not semis. He supposed it couldn't be helped. He liked the alternate mode he had chosen, and he most certainly was not going to change it because of this.<p>

Optimus had taken this time to observe the humans that were around. He used his smaller component, Roller, to observe humans as they walked. He hadn't had the time to really observe them in their natural environment, so he took the time now to do so.

While Optimus was neither a scientist like Wheeljack, Skyfire, Perceptor, and Beachcomber nor a medic like Ratchet and First Aid, Optimus did enjoy learning about the culture and ways of the people on each planet that he visited. With battles with the Decepticons and political dealings with the humans, Optimus hadn't had the time to observe them, so he decided to take the time to observe them in their natural surroundings.

Like all Cybertronians, Optimus was able to do many things at one time due to the multiple processors that all of them held.

While part of his processing power was on human activity, the other part was focused on another major aspect of his life, mainly Ratchet and the sparklings that Ratchet was now carrying.

Being the Prime meant that Optimus was expected to have a sparkling to take on the roll of the Prime when Optimus chose to step down or when he passed on, whichever happened first. Choosing Ironhide as his mate had put an end to that due to the fact that Ironhide was a sire like he was. Neither had cared about that fact, but others had. The fact that Ironhide was a sire, not a carrier, was one of the main reasons that there was protest to the relationship. It had been a sacrifice on both Optimus and Ironhide's part to be together as it meant that they would never have a feeling.

Optimus and Ironhide had been friends with Ratchet for a very long time. Their feelings for each other had made them oblivious to the feelings that they had for Ratchet, but once they were bonded, the two realized their attraction to Ratchet, both their own personal attraction as well as the attraction their mate held for him. The two had considered telling Ratchet, but chose not to for fear that the medic would not feel the same and would end up destroying their friendship. The two valued their friendship with Ratchet a great deal and did not want to endanger it in any way.

Over the stellar cycles, Optimus and Ironhide had watched with jealously and sadness as Ratchet had several partners. Each time things went wrong, the two were there to comfort Ratchet. They hated seeing him hurt so much, but they knew that there was nothing they could do about it. They had always been there when Ratchet needed them, and they knew that they always would be. They would never turn their backs on Ratchet for any reason.

Over the years, the two had only grown closer to Ratchet. When the time for the mission to search for the AllSpark had come, Optimus could only take on front liner, one scout, one spy, and one medic. Ironhide had to be one of the best front linters there was and no one questioned that. Jazz was the best spy the Autobots had to offer, and he did everything perfectly, so he was an obvious choice for the spy and second-in-command. Bumblebee was young, but he was an excellent scout and proved his worth at Tyger Pax. As for the medic, Ratchet had to be the best medic in the entire Autobot army. No one questioned that one, either. And unlike some of the other medics, Ratchet would fight when the occasion called for it.

Optimus would admit that choosing Ironhide to go on the mission was partly because he didn't want to be separated from his bondmate for so long, and he knew that Ironhide didn't want that, either. Optimus would also admit that he wanted Ratchet to go so that he and Ironhide could make sure that nothing happened to Ratchet. Neither wanted to be somewhere that they could not make sure that the medic was safe and unharmed and having Ratchet on the team that was going to search for the AllSpark made sure that they could keep him safe.

Now, with Ratchet sparked by them, Optimus knew that everything had changed. He knew that he and Ironhide were going to be with Ratchet a great deal more than they used to be. Having a sparkling with him meant that Optimus and Ironhide were going to have to spend a great deal more time with Ratchet. They would be interacting a great deal.

But things would be a lot easier if the medic was just in a relationship with them. It was what Optimus and Ironhide both wanted. It was what they had wanted for a long time and now they felt as if Primus was giving them the chance that they needed to finally tell Ratchet how they felt about him. It was also as if Primus was giving Optimus and Ironhide exactly what they wanted: a family. It was something that they could have only dreamed about before, but was now becoming a reality.

Of course, the only way that they could be a true family was if Ratchet agreed to start a relationship with Optimus and Ironhide, and Optimus knew that that was something that was easier said than done. Ratchet could be stubborn, and the Prime had no doubt that it would take a lot to convince the medic that they truly were in love with him and wanted to be in a relationship with him. It would take time and patience. Time, both of them had. Patience was not one of Ironhide's strong suits. Nor was subtlety. It wouldn't be easy to get the Weapon's Specialist to be subtle with this matter.

Optimus released a quiet sigh. More than anything he wanted Ratchet to be with them. While he loved Ironhide with all his spark, they just didn't seem complete, and Optimus was certain that Ratchet would be what made them complete.

If only the medic would see how much they loved him and agree to be with them.

* * *

><p>The following day, Sam and Lennox had gone to the White House riding in Optimus.<p>

The President had given special clearance for Optimus to be driven onto the White Hose premises, and Optimus was going to be allowed to park at the back of the White House just so that he didn't draw suspicion on himself.

Once parked, Sam and Lennox climbed out of the cab.

Sam was dressed in a suit and tie since he figured that he had better look presentable when he met with the President in the White House.

Lennox was dressed in his dress uniform, and he put his hat on the moment that he had stepped out of the cab. Like Sam, he wanted to look presentable before the President.

Optimus then formed his holoform, which then climbed out of the cab and shut the door. Optimus had chosen to use a holoform of a man in his late twenties. He had short, well-groomed red hair. He also had deep blue eyes, much like his optics. He wore a black suit with a white tie. Since the other two looked professional, Optimus had decided that he needed to go professional as well.

"Are you going to be able to last long away from your body?" Lennox asked.

"I will be fine, Colonel. My holoform can reach anywhere within the White House premises. Outside is another story. Wheeljack is working on a way to extend our capability of using holoforms at a distance from our bodies, but for today, I will be fine." Optimus assured him.

"Okay then. Let's get going." Lennox said.

The three then headed inside of the White House.

* * *

><p>Mearing was already in her meeting with the President. She hadn't expected anything good to come out of the meeting considering the way her last meeting back at Diego Garcia went.<p>

"Director Mearing, as President, I need to know everything that goes on with the Autobots. I need to be informed of every minor detail that takes place regardless of how unimportant it may seem. I am the one making the decisions regarding the Autobots, and I do not like the idea of making decisions that are not based on all available information." the President said.

"Mr. President, I was only looking out for the good of our national security." Mearing told him.

"Our national security? Director Mearing, you may be under the belief that our armed forces could stand up to the Decepticons without the aid of the Autobots, but I hold not such illusions. Without the help of the Autobots, we would not stand a chance against a Decepticon assault force. Furthermore, you could have destroyed all ties with the Autobots by your proposal concerning the sparklings." the President said.

"They are machines! They cannot care that much for such things!" Mearing protested.

The President could see that she had not bothered to learn anything about the Autobots beyond the basics. "Director Mearing, the Autobots may be machines, but they are also sentient beings. They can think and they can feel. They have emotions, the same emotions that we carry. Believe it or not, the Autobots do care about those sparklings the exact same way we care about our own babies. The mere fact that you did not bother to learn about their culture and what having a sparkling means to them shows me that you are not concerned with the Autobots at all. We have given them the same inalienable rights that all people of the United States carry. I will not have those rights taken without just cause, and you have not shown such to me. You are biased, and you are trying to force my hand to make the Autobots leave when that is not in the best interest of the planet." the President said.

"Mr. President-" Mearing started.

The President held up his hand to silence her. "Director Mearing, your negligence to learn about the Autobots' home culture and your willful act of withholding information from me has shown me that you are abusing your position, and I will not tolerate it. You are no longer the liaison for the Autobots. Your clearance to Diego Garcia has been revoked, and you are to have no further contact with the Autobots under any circumstances. As we speak, all of your files on the Autobots are being confiscated from your office, and all files on your computer are being wiped out as well. You have no access to the Autobots now."

Mearing was shocked. She had not expected to lose her rights as the liaison because of this. "Mr. President, I think that this is a bit drastic."

"I do not. You have proven yourself unfit to be the liaison for the Autobots. You are relieved of all your duties." the President said.

Mearing wanted to say something, do something to ensure that she kept her job. But at least she had all her files on her personal computer at home.

"And your personal computer at your home has been wiped clean all information regarding the Autobots. If you possess any other information on the Autobots anywhere, I would suggest you hand it over now. If after this meeting you are found to be in possession of any information regarding the Autobots, you will be arrested for possessing unauthorized information." the President told her.

Mearing knew that he was serious, and she realized that if she did anything else now, she would possibly lose her position as director of the CIA. "I have a flashdrive will all the information on it. It is in my office." Mearing told him.

"Then we will confiscate it." the President told her.

Mearing nodded. She realized that any plan she had had to get the Autobots off of the planet were now over.

"You are dismissed, Director Mearing." the President told her.

Mearing turned and left the office. She noticed that Lennox and Sam were there. At that moment, she had an extreme dislike of them. She noticed the red-haired man with them, but didn't know who it was. She chose not to dwell on it as she headed to the elevator to head back to her office.

* * *

><p>Ironhide had had the day off, so he had spent a great deal of his time keeping an optic on Ratchet. He wanted to make sure that the medic didn't overdue it, and he also wanted to be nearby in case there was anything that Ratchet ended up needing.<p>

Ratchet was well aware of his shadow and was getting rather tired of it. He wasn't disabled or anything, and there had been no complications with gestation at all, so that meant that there was no reason for Ironhide to watch him every second on the cycle. He was close to simply lobbing his wrench at the Weapon's Specialist before he threatened his cannons just to get him to leave him alone.

Secretly, though, Ratchet appreciated the concern that Ironhide held for him. It was touching, but it also irritated the medic to no end.

Finally, once he was in his quarters, Ratchet had had enough. His sensors picked up on the fact that Ironhide was still lurking near his quarters, and the medic was tired of it. He stood up and walked over, opening the door. "'Hide, get in here!"

A moment later, the black mech walked into Ratchet's quarters. "How are you doing, Hatchet?"

Ratchet glared at him as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You ought to know. You have been following me all fragging cycle long."

Ironhide looked sheepish. "Sorry. I was off duty, and I didn't have anything else to take up my time."

"So you decided to turn into a stalker." Ratchet stated.

"Well, no. I just wanted to be nearby in case you need anything." Ironhide protested.

"'Hide, if I needed something, I would call you over the comm link. You don't have to follow me all day long. Surely you can think of something a bit more constructive you could be doing." Ratchet told him as he walked over and got himself a cube of his energon.

"Well, there are a few things, but one is out of the question." Ironhide said.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Surely you can find something to do that doesn't involve fragging Optimus."

Ironhide shrugged. "Target range, but I do that even on my days I'm duty."

Ratchet sighed as he sipped at the energon. "I'm sure that if you asked, Prowl could find something for you to do."

"I know he could, but I'd rather not bother him. You know how Prowl can get when you interrupt his work." Ironhide said.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge with a you-have-to-be kidding expression.

"That's right. You're the only one who wouldn't get chewed out for it." Ironhide stated.

Ratchet merely smirked. "There are up sides to having the type of reputation that I do."

"So I've noticed. In any case, I don't really have anything to do today, so thought I'd stick close to you and make sure you didn't need me for any reason." Ironhide told him.

"I can assure you that I don't need you for anything." Ratchet finished off the cube of energon before he set it down on the table. "Now, unless you really want me to bash your head in, please stop following me everywhere. I don't need a caretaker."

"I know you don't, Hatchet." Ironhide said as he walked over to the medic. "But you know that all mechs get protective when they know their mate is carrying."

"I'm not your mate." Ratchet pointed out.

"True, but one of those sparklings is mine that you're carrying. I supposed I'm just going to be protective until the sparklings arrive."

Ratchet sighed. "Then that means that I'm going to have to put up with you and Optimus acting like this until they come."

"Yep." Ironhide grinned. "You know that you're going to learn to love it."

Ratchet glared at him. "Hardly."

"Come on, Hatchet. You like all this attention that you're getting and you know it." Ironhide told him.

Ratchet would never admit that he did like the attention if for no other reason than it made him feel cared about, but he'd never admit that to anybot, and certainly not the one in front of him.

Ironhide stepped a bit closer to Ratchet. "Come on, Ratchet. Just admit that you do like the fact that you have so much attention on you."

"I will admit no such thing." Ratchet snapped.

Ironhide snickered. "Fine. Don't admit it. But I know that you like the attention that Orion and I are giving you." The Weapon's Specialist then placed his hands on Ratchet's shoulders.

Ratchet raised his optics and looked at Ironhide. He was stunned at what he saw in the Weapon's Specialist's optics. He saw a burning passion in the black mech's optics. He also saw love in them.

Like a flash, Ratchet's processors decided to remind him of the fact that he had learned that his Prime and the Weapon's Specialist were both in love with him because of the spark merging that they had done. His logic circuits told him to get away now before anything could happen.

Ratchet had been certain that nothing would happen because he was sure that neither Optimus nor Ironhide wanted him in such a way. He was certain that whatever that was he had felt didn't mean as much as he was thinking it might. There was just no way that either of them would want the medic in a relationship. It's not like he was worth their time. He knew that if two really wanted another bondmate that they could find something much more worthy of their time and affection than him.

However, Ratchet was soon proven wrong as the Weapon's Specialist leaned in close and pressed his lips to Ratchet's in a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p>Sam, Lennox, and Optimus were waiting to see the President. All three had been a bit surprised when Mearing left the office. They had expected for her to be in the meeting with them, not a meeting after her.<p>

Lennox, being a bit paranoid, had checked his watch and found that they were early for their appointment with the President. That meant that they weren't meant to be in that meeting with Mearing and the President.

Now, all three were wondering what was going to end up happening in the meeting that the President had with them. It was something that concerned them, Optimus especially considering that this was something that could possibly affect all of his Autobots.

Soon, the three were ushered into the President's office.

The President looked up at them before he stood up. "Thank you all for coming. I appreciate your willingness to come out here."

"Of course, Mr. President." Lennox had his hat in his pocket now since military men and women were not allowed to wear their hats indoors.

The President motioned for them to sit down, and the three did as they were silently asked.

"I asked you to come today because there are some changes I'm making as far the politics go with your Autobots, Optimus Prime. That is why I wanted you to be here. I felt that you needed to be here when I made those changes known. I simply feel that these changes are necessary to make sure what happened with Director Mearing will not happen again." the President told him.

"Thank you, sir." Optimus was grateful that the President thought enough of his Autobots to want him to be there when the changes that were to be made were explained. He just worried about what all of this would mean.

"First of all, Director Mearing is no longer your liaison. Her clearance for Diego Garcia has been revoked, and she will have no more interaction with any of you." the President said.

That was a relief to all of them.

"Furthermore, since the last few liaisons have proven that their interests lie in their own betterment or in trying to force all of the Autobots off of the planet, I think that it will be necessary for two liaisons to deal with it all." the President said.

Two liaisons? Sam and Lennox thought that that would make things a lot worse.

Optimus decided to reserve judgment on this plan until he had heard it in its entirety.

"Now, with these two liaison, one of them would solely think about how certain polices will affect the Autobots. You would be working closely with this liaison, Optimus Prime. This liaison would only be concerned with the well-being of each and every Autobots that is on Earth now and who come to Earth in the future should anymore arrive." the President said.

Now that was a major change. The only drawback was that that liaison would have to have accepted the Autobots and bear them no animosity.

"The second liaison would focus on matters of national security. They would look at how everything affected national security. Between them they would make proposals about the Autobots. The two liaisons would look at their own assignments and come to an agreement on the proposal. You would also be included in the making of this proposal, Optimus Prime, so that you and the Autobots are not taken advantage of again." the President said.

These were certainly major changes.

"Mr. President, if I may, the only way that will work is if the liaison assigned to oversee the matters in protecting the Autobots and their rights bears no animosity toward them." Lennox said.

"I am aware of that, Colonel Lennox. The person I have in mind I know bears no hostility toward the Autobots." the President said.

Optimus was a bit skeptical about that, but he said nothing. He did not want make the situation any worse than it already was.

"Yes, sir." Lennox knew he should have kept his big mouth shut.

"Now, since we are on the subject, I have already decided who the two liaisons are. Colonel Lennox, you will be the liaison who will oversee matters of national security. You are already well versed in everything, and you won't need to be debriefed on anything of the matter." the President said.

Lennox was stunned by this, but covered it well. "Yes, sir." It looked like his job just got a lot harder.

Optimus was glad that Lennox was one of the liaisons. It meant that at least one of the liaisons was going to be on the Autobots' side.

"Mr. Witwicky, I asked you to come because you're the one that I want to be the liaison in making sure the Autobots' rights are protected." the President said.

Sam definitely did not expect that. "Me? Mr. President, I don't have any experience in politics." Sam said.

"I am aware of that, but I was impressed with your answers for me back at Diego Garcia. You are already very knowledgeable about the entire situation, you are good friends with the Autobots, and you do have a degree in political science. I am certain that you are the one that needs to do this." the President said.

"Yes, sir, Mr. President." Sam said.

Now Optimus felt a lot better.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was stunned at the kiss and raised his hands to push the Weapon's Specialist away, but something stopped him. In that moment, he didn't want Ironhide to stop. He didn't want to push the black mech way. He wanted this. He wanted this kiss. He wanted more than this, if he was truly honest with himself.<p>

Without realizing it, Ratchet raised his arms and wrapped his arms around Ironhide's neck, deepening the kiss at the same time. He wanted this. He needed this.

Ironhide was a bit stunned when Ratchet started to kiss him back, but he wasn't about to question a miracle when one happened. He lowered his arms and wrapped them around the medic's waist, pulling Ratchet closer to his larger frame. He then ran his gloss over Ratchet's lips, trying to push the kiss even further.

Ratchet opened his mouth and released a moan as he felt the Weapon's Specialist glossa find its way into his mouth. He could feel it as Ironhide searched his mouth rather thoroughly.

Ironhide groaned at the taste of Ratchet. He had only been able to imagine all these years what it would be like to kiss Ratchet. He had wondered for so long how the medic would taste and react if he were to kiss him, and now he was finding out. It was more than he could have hoped for, and the black mech wasn't about to question it. One never questioned it when it came to Ratchet.

When was he last time he had been kissed? Ratchet really couldn't remember that. It just showed how long it had been since the last time he had allowed himself to let another Cybertronian get this close to him. When was the last time he had felt this kind of passion from one of his partners? Never. This was a type of passion that Ratchet had never experienced before. This was the type that Ratchet would have expected Ironhide to share with Optimus, his bondmate, not Ratchet.

Ironhide tightened his arms around Ratchet's waist as he let one hand slid up Ratchet's back to his helm to press Ratchet more into the kiss, enjoying the kiss. He made sure that he traced every inch of Ratchet's mouth before he gently brushed his glossa against Ratchet's, inviting him to play.

Ratchet did do that, starting to tangle his own glossa with Ironhide's, eliciting a groan from Ironhide. He then pushed his way into Ironhide's mouth.

The Weapon's Specialist happily allowed Ratchet to explore his mouth, enjoying how Ratchet was treating him.

Ratchet traced every inch of Ironhide's mouth, enjoying the moans that Ironhide was making. He then allowed his glossa to brush up against Ironhide's again.

Ironhide enjoyed the kiss. Maybe convincing Ratchet to join him and Optimus in their relationship wouldn't so hard after all.

Finally, Ratchet's logic processors caught up to him and he realized exactly what he was doing. He was kissing his Prime's bondmate!

Reality set in fast, and, in horror, Ratchet shoved Ironhide away from him.

Ironhide was stunned by the sudden shove and stumbled back a few steps. He had to take a moment to regain his footing before he glanced up at Ratchet.

Ratchet had backed up so that his back was pressed up against the table that held his energon. He held on to the edges of the table more to keep himself on his feet considering he felt like collapsing under the guilt that he felt. What was he thinking?

"Ratchet-" Ironhide started.

"I'm sorry." Ratchet blurted out.

Ironhide blinked, startled. "Do what?"

"I'm sorry! That was wrong of me! I shouldn't have done that! You and Optimus are bondmates! I shouldn't have done that!" Ratchet cried.

Ironhide was shocked. "Ratchet, what are you talking about? I'm the one who kissed you."

"No. I should have stopped it. I'm smarter than that. I know better than to let someone kiss me who is bonded to another." Ratchet said. He shook his helm, unable to believe his own stupidity.

"Ratchet, listen. It's not what you think. Optimus and I, we both love you Ratchet. We have for a long time." Ironhide said.

Ratchet shook his helm. "No. You deserve better."

That remark shocked Ironhide to the core.

"If you and Optimus want someone else to join you in your relationship, you deserve someone better than me. You deserve someone worthy of it, not me." Ratchet said.

Ironhide couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Ratchet, you're-"

"Please go." Ratchet's voice was quiet. He couldn't handle this. He needed Ironhide to go. He wasn't worth it, and he knew it. Now he needed Ironhide to see that.

Ironhide was torn between leaving and staying to comfort the medic. He could easily tell Ratchet was upset. He didn't want to leave Ratchet alone when he was as upset as he was, but he knew that staying would only make matters worse. "All right. Let me know if you need anything." Reluctantly, the Weapon's Specialist left Ratchet's quarters.

With Ironhide gone, Ratchet allowed himself to sink the floor as he buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

What was wrong with him? He shouldn't have allowed Ironhide to kiss him. He should have shoved him away at the start. He should have stopped it before Ironhide got the chance to deepen that kiss. Why did he have to encourage the black mech?

Ratchet knew that he wasn't worthy enough to have Optimus and Ironhide's affections turned to him. It wasn't something he deserved.

The two deserved someone who was worthy of them.

And as much as the truth hurt him, Ratchet knew that that someone was not him.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twnins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Wheeljack had been working on another one of his inventions. He had finally stopped making toys for the sparklings considering the fact that he had made more than enough to keep the sparklings occupied for a very a long time. He had chosen to go back to his inventions. He was busy working on the wiring of the latest one when he felt wild emotions slam into him through the twin bond he shared with Ratchet.

Wheeljack gasped as he dropped the tool in his hand as his hand instantly went to his chest, resting over his spark chamber. He could feel Ratchet's pain, Ratchet's sorrow, Ratchet's anger, and Ratchet's feeling of worthlessness.

Worried, Wheeljack jumped up from the table he had been at and headed out the door. He didn't bother stopping to talk to any of the mechs who he passed on his way to Ratchet's quarters nor did he pay much attention to the humans, just enough so that he didn't end up stepping on them. He made it to Ratchet's quarters in record time. He didn't bother knocking. He simply walked into the medic's quarters.

Ratchet was still sitting in front of the table with his face in his hands, sobbing. The force of the sobs made his frame shake violently.

Instantly, Wheeljack shut the door before he walked over to Ratchet at a fast pace. He knelt down by his brother before he wrapped his arms around Ratchet and pulled his brother close to him in an act of comfort.

Ratchet didn't respond much. He merely turned to face Wheeljack and held on to him.

Wheeljack held his brother as Ratchet buried his face into the crook of Wheeljack's neck and continued sobbing. :Easy, Ratchet. I'm right here. It's all right. Just let it out.: Wheeljack couldn't imagine what had happened to make Ratchet this upset, but he was going to do his best to calm the medic down.

Ratchet couldn't handle all of the grief that he had felt or the feeling of complete worthlessness that he felt, and it had just made him break down. He knew that he wasn't worth the time of the Weapon's Specialist much less the Prime. They didn't need to waste their time on someone that Ratchet knew they would find that they did not want. Ratchet's spark couldn't handle letting someone else in so that they could just end up breaking his spark, even if it wasn't their intention to start with.

Wheeljack continued to hold Ratchet while he whispered soothing words over their twin bond. He gently ran his hand up and down Ratchet's back in an attempt to calm the medic down.

Wheeljack had known his brother for a long time, and it was very rare that he had ever seen his brother break down like this. For that to have happened three times in a matter of a month scared the scientist to the core. He didn't know what had happened to make his brother break down like that, but he was determined to make Ratchet talk to him about it. He didn't like it when anything happened to upset his brother, so he definately wasn't thrilled with the fact that his brother was currently in the middle of an emotional meltdown. Wheeljack just hoped that whatever had happened wasn't too devastating.

Finally, Ratchet started to calm down. He still felt like he wasn't worth anyone's time, but at least he had had his brother to be here for him. His brother was the only one that had never hurt him. He knew that he could let his defenses down with Wheeljack and that Wheeljack would never take advantage of him in a weakened state. He knew that Wheeljack wouldn't think any less of him either. Wheeljack was the only one that Ratchet could say that he could trust his deepest, darkest secrets with. It was why he was able to break down in front of Wheeljack like this instead of exploding in a shouting fit like he would have had it been any other mech or femme that had been around him at the time.

Wheeljack continued to just hold his brother for a few moments. He hadn't felt Ratchet's urge to get away from the close contact nor had Ratchet made a move to get out of his grasp, so the scientist decided that he would continue to hold Ratchet. The only thing he could figure was that his brother needed the comfort at this moment, and Wheeljack was more than willing to give it to him.

Sometimes, Ratchet hated that his brother saw him like this. He hated throwing all of his problems off on Wheeljack. He felt like all he did was throw his problems at his brother and didn't tell his brother anything good. It made him feel horrible at times. There were others that Ratchet had been known to go to with some of his problems before, namely Optimus or Ironhide. But this wasn't one of the times that he could go to Ironhide, considering the fact that Ironhide was part of the problem, and he most certainly couldn't contact Optimus and talk about this with him.

Wheeljack had waited a few moments. He had felt Ratchet's guilt and knew that the medic didn't like throwing all of his problems off on him, not that the scientist minded. He'd rather Ratchet talk to him about his problems over Ratchet keeping everything buried and ending up keeping everything buried so much that he finally exploded and let everyone pay the price for his problems. "Ratchet, what happened?"

Ratchet hesitated a moment. Should he tell Wheeljack what happened? Should he let him know that Ironhide had kissed him? That he had kissed the black mech back? Should he tell Wheeljack that he pushed Ironhide away and his reason why? Ratchet wasn't sure that Wheeljack needed to know everything that had just happened, but he was here and the inventor knew that something had upset him.

"Ratch, don't bury it. Let it out and talk to me. Even if I can't help, it'll help you just to get it off your spark. Besides, you don't need to be too stressed out since you are carrying." Wheeljack told him.

Ratchet sighed before he pulled away from his brother and leaned back against the table. "Ironhide was here earlier."

"What did he do to make you upset?" Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet hesitated a moment before he answered. "He kissed me."

Wheeljack was shocked. He had not thought that the Weapon's Specialist would do something of that nature. Then Wheeljack remembered what Ratchet had said about learning that Optimus and Ironhide were in love with him. Maybe that was Ironhide acted on his feelings.

"I kissed him back." Ratchet added.

Wheeljack's optics widened. He had never thought that his brother would kiss Ironhide back. He had expected that Ratchet would have thrown a punch at Ironhide over kissing him back.

Ratchet shuttered his optics. "And I pushed him away once my logic circuits took back over."

Wheeljack let out a vent of air. "And you broke down why?"

Ratchet sighed as he leaned his head back. "Wheeljack, if Optimus and Ironhide want to have another bondmate that's fine, but they don't need to waste their time on me. I'm not worth it."

Wheeljack groaned. He hated how little his brother thought of himself as a mate. Wheeljack knew that Ratchet would make a good bondmate. He knew that Ratchet would be true to his mate, would make sure his mate was taken care of, and would be good to them. "Ratchet, you're worth more than you think."

"No. I'm not. Those two deserve so much better than me. I don't know why they would want to waste their time on someone like me." Ratchet said.

"Listen, Ratchet. I know how you view yourself, and you just don't give yourself enough credit. You are worth a lot more than you let yourself believe. Ratchet, I know better than anyone how good of a bondmate you would be to someone." Wheeljack informed him.

"'Jack, how could they want me? I am old, grouchy, temperamental, I spend as much time giving my patients injuries as I spend fixing injuries, I rarely control my temper, and I am not affectionate at all. What could they possibly see in me?" Ratchet asked.

"Ask them." Wheeljack told him.

Ratchet looked away. "I can't."

Wheeljack reached over and placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Ratchet, Optimus and Ironhide have known you for a long time, and I admit that you are old. So am I. We're twins, remember? But Optimus and Ironhide are not younglings, either. They're old enough to know what they want, and you are obviously what they want. Why should you question why they want you?" Wheeljack asked.

"I just do. I don't see why they should waste their time when I know that they're not going to want me for long." Ratchet said.

"You don't know that." Wheeljack countered.

"'Jack, please don't." Ratchet hardly wanted another lecture from his spark twin on his view of himself. He wouldn't change his mind on that fact, so Ratchet didn't know why he continued to try.

Wheeljack was silent a moment. "Makeshift was wrong, Ratchet. You shouldn't listen to what that lowlife said to you. Optimus and Ironhide know what they want, and it must be you. I won't say anything more on this, though."

"Thanks, 'Jack." Ratchet murmured.

Wheeljack nodded. He then moved to stand up. He was surprised when Ratchet reached out and took a hold of his wrist. "Ratchet?" Wheeljack questioned, looking at his brother.

Ratchet looked at Wheeljack. He hesitated for a moment before he spoke. "Could you stay for a little while? I-I don't want to be alone right now."

Wheeljack was more than a little shocked. He had never had his brother ask him to do this before, but he wasn't about to say no. "Of course, Ratchet." Wheeljack helped his brother to his feet before he led Ratchet over to the berth.

Ratchet knew his brother wanted him to lie down on the berth, so Ratchet did so, surprised at how tired he just realized he was.

Wheeljack then joined his brother, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm here, Ratchet."

Ratchet needed that reassurance at the moment. He reached up and held on to one of Wheeljack's hands as he slipped into recharge.

Wheeljack watched his brother for a moment. This situation just seemed to go from one problem to the next. He didn't know how he was going to deal with this, but he was going to have to do something. He hated seeing his brother in such pain, but he wasn't sure what to do. He could talk to Optimus and Ironhide about all this, but that would betray his brother's confidence, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Besides, Ratchet would take a laser welder to him and not stop until Wheeljack was nothing but nuts and bolts. He wasn't having much luck on convincing Ratchet of everything, though. Maybe talking to the Prime and Weapon's Specialist was the only way, even if it resulted in his murder.

:**'Jack, are you all right?**:

Wheeljack had been so lost in his thoughts and his worry over Ratchet that he hadn't even realized how long he had been gone from his lab. :**Yeah. I'm fine, Sky.**: Wheeljack answered.

:**Where are you? It's not like you not to be in your lab, and when you aren't here, you usually put your inventions up.**: Skyfire told him.

:**I'm sorry, Sky. Ratchet got really upset. I could feel how bad over our bond, so I came to his quarters as fast I could.**: Wheeljack explained.

:**Is he all right?**: Skyfire asked, a tinge of worry to his voice.

:**Honestly, I don't know. In the last month, I know that Ratchet has had three emotional meltdowns, and I don't like it at all. I'm still here with him. He didn't want to be alone, so I'm staying here for a bit.**: Wheeljack told him.

:**Okay. Take care of him.**: Skyfire said.

:**I will, Sky. Don't worry about that.**: Wheeljack assured him. He then cut the bond. He glanced at his recharging brother.

Something had to be done. He didn't want his brother to have to deal with all of this anymore. Wheeljack knew that Ratchet needed someone, and Wheeljack was going to have to take steps to make sure that happened. Even if it meant talking to Optimus and Ironhide about all of this.

* * *

><p>Ironhide paced his quarters anxiously. He had considered contacting Optimus and telling him what had happened, but he scratched that plan. There was no need in upsetting Optimus while he was gone. Besides, considering the fact that Ironhide was most likely going to get yelled at for his stupidity, Ironhide figured that he might as well give his bondmate the satisfaction of staring at his face as he yelled.<p>

Ironhide just couldn't understand Ratchet. He didn't understand why Ratchet would think that the two of them deserved someone better than him. There was no one better for them than Ratchet. Ratchet was an attractive, honest, upfront, and compassionate mech. The two had fallen for him because of the way he acted, and that was what they wanted. He was perfect for the two of them.

It bothered Ironhide that that had happened. He couldn't imagine what might have happened to make the medic think such insane thoughts. The Weapon's Specialist loved Ratchet with all his spark and nothing would change that. The medic was exactly what Optimus and Ironhide wanted, and there was nothing that was going to change their minds on that matter.

Ironhide was also worried about Ratchet. He knew that Ratchet had been terribly upset by what had happened, and he was worried about him. He hadn't meant to upset Ratchet, especially considering the fact that Ratchet was carrying.

Ironhide stopped pacing as he collapsed onto the couch in the room. All Optimus and Ironhide had wanted since shortly after they bonded was for Ratchet to be with them. The two had come to the realization together that they wanted Ratchet to be with them, not just as a lover but as a fellow bondmate. They wanted Ratchet to be with them permanently. It had been something that they had wanted for a long time, but they had not been willing to do anything about it because they feared Ratchet's reaction to anything of the sort. They hadn't been sure of Ratchet's feelings, so they had said nothing.

With the fact that Ratchet was now sparked by them, Ironhide had thought that it might be just a bit easier to get him to see how they felt about him, but he was starting to see that that just wasn't the case. Ironhide wasn't sure if the main problem was the fact that Ratchet didn't have feelings for them or if it was because of the fact that Ratchet did not think that he deserved them. That was far from the truth. Ironhide knew that. He knew that Ratchet was more than they deserved, and it was the medic that they wanted so much.

Optimus might have an idea on what to do. After he got through yelling at Ironhide for doing something so moronic. The Prime always seemed to know what to do in difficult situations, so Ironhide hoped that the Prime would have an idea of what to do this time around. Because he was coming up with nothing.

* * *

><p>Optimus was on the carrier with Lennox and Sam as they headed back for Diego Garcia. Everything with the President had gone much better than the things that Optimus had imagined, and he was pleased with how everything had turned out. He was glad that the liaisons he would have to deal with now were Sam and Lennox, which meant that he was going to have an easier time. Neither of them would do anything that would end up hurting the Autobots in any way. It was a great relief to the Autobot leader to not have to deal with the constant processor aches he got from dealing with liaisons like Mearing and Galloway.<p>

Now, Optimus just wanted to get back to Diego Garcia so that he could talk to Ironhide about Ratchet. He was hoping that the two could talk to Ratchet about how they feel about him before too much more time passed. It was one of the first things that the Autobot leader wanted to do.

Optimus was an older mech. The only mechs on the base that were older than him were Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Ironhide. However, despite the fact that he was an older mech, Optimus couldn't help but feel excited like a sparkling. He was hoping that everything would work out for him and Ironhide. Everything would be perfect if Ratchet would just agree to be in a relationship with them.

Trying to get his processors off of everything, Optimus turned his attention to the conversation that Lennox and Sam were having.

"I don't have a first clue where to start." Sam told the colonel.

"Well, my advice is to start by looking over everything that Mearing and Galloway had. I'll tell you that that's a lot of work. But you'll be better off for already knowing what they have in their files." Lennox told him.

"Okay. I'll start there then." Sam agreed.

"And don't act the way Mearing and Galloway did." Lennox added.

"If I tried anything that they did, I already know that Ironhide would have his cannons pointed at me with the threat of firing. Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if he really would fire." Sam stated.

"With 'Hide, you never know." Lennox replied.

Optimus had to admit that that was true. He sometimes wondered if his bondmate would follow through on his threat to fire at the humans. It was something that the Prime hoped he would never find out.

* * *

><p>Ironhide had heard that Optimus had returned with Sam and Lennox. Normally, the Weapon's Specialist would have gone to meet his bondmate, but he knew that Optimus could read him like a datapad. The Prime would notice that something was upsetting the Weapon's Specialist, which would lead to a talk about what was on his processors, and they didn't need to get into a shouting match about this in front of others.<p>

Ironhide was nervously pacing his quarters as he waited for the Prime to come to their quarters. He knew that what he had done was really stupid, and he knew that Optimus wasn't going to be happy with him, but the Weapon's Specialist knew that he had to tell Optimus what Ratchet had said so that he would know what they were up against where Ratchet was concerned. He just hoped that Optimus would be somewhat rational about what had happened.

The door to their quarters opened, and Ironhide knew that Optimus was returned.

Optimus walked into his quarters. He was a bit surprised at the fact that Ironhide hadn't come out to greet him the way he normally did. It made the Prime wonder if there was something wrong, but there didn't appear to be anything wrong with the black mech, and Optimus was sure that if something was going on with Ratchet, Ironhide would be there with him. "Is there something wrong, Ironhide?"

Ironhide turned to face Optimus.

Optimus immediately noticed that something was bothering the Weapon's Specialist. "Ironhide, what is it? What happened?"

"Before I tell, you please remember that I did not do anything with the intention of causing all of this." Ironhide told him.

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "Just what are you talking about, 'Hide?"

Ironhide vented air before he told started. "I was keeping an optic on Ratchet while you were gone. I had the day off, and I suppose my protectiveness of him drove me to keep a closer optic on him. Ratchet called it stalking, actually."

Optimus could see Ironhide becoming like that, and he could also see Ratchet getting annoyed by that kind of behavior.

"Well, yesterday evening, I went to check on him, and he pretty much told me that I had to have other things to do than stalk him. I stayed there and talked to him for a few moments. In any case, I got lost in the moment, and I kissed him." Ironhide told him.

Optimus was quiet for a few moments before he exploded. "Are you out of your fragging processors, Ironhide! You should have known better than to just kiss someone like Ratchet like that! It's a miracle that he didn't rip you into shreds!"

Ironhide raised a finger. "There's a bit more."

Optimus couldn't imagine that this could get any worse.

"He kissed me back."

Optimus was shocked at hearing that.

"And then he pushed me away."

That was more like the Ratchet that Optimus knew.

"And he started blabbering about how sorry he was despite the fact that I was the one who kissed him first."

That didn't make any sense to the Prime. There was no reason for Ratchet to be sorry about something that Ironhide had initiated.

"Orion, when he started babbling about that, I told him that we were both in love with him." Ironhide said.

"Ironhide, how could you!" Optimus growled. He was normally calm and composed but not with something like this. "This was something that we were going to do together! And carefully! You know how Ratchet can be!"

"I know, but I haven't even told you the worst part." Ironhide said.

Optimus groaned. "Hide, what could you have possibly done to make this any worse? You did everything that could have made this all that much harder!"

"He didn't actually say no." Ironhide said.

Now that certainly caught the Prime's attention as he looked at the Weapon's Specialist in shock. Ratchet hadn't said no? "What did he say then?" Optimus asked.

"Well, that was the part that worried. He told me that if we wanted another bondmate, we deserved someone better than him." Ironhide said.

Optimus looked shocked and then angry.

Ironhide had only seen Optimus completely enraged a few times, and it was enough to make the Weapon's Specialist take a step back away from the Prime. "Orion, those were his words, not mine. You know that I don't think that. I would never think something like that about Ratchet."

"Why does he think that?" Optimus asked, his voice a bit strained.

"I don't have a clue. After that, he asked me to leave. I could tell that he was upset, and I didn't want to leave him like that, but I was afraid that if I did stay, it would make things worse. I do know not long after I left Wheeljack went there." Ironhide said.

Optimus fought against the rising anger that he felt. He wanted nothing more than to find out who had done what to Ratchet to make Ratchet feel this way. Ratchet did deserve them. He deserved more than them. And Optimus wanted to know who had hurt Ratchet so badly that Ratchet would think something like that.

But Optimus had to think of something else at the moment. He had to think of Ratchet. He knew that this had to have upset Ratchet, but he was glad that Wheeljack had been there for him. It meant that Ratchet hadn't had to deal with this alone.

"I'm really sorry about all of this, Orion. I never meant for this to happen. I don't know what I was thinking yesterday." Ironhide said.

Optimus rubbed the back of his helm. "I know, Ironhide. This is just going to be more difficult than we originally thought it would. I thought Ratchet would try to convince us that we were wrong in the way we felt. I didn't think that Ratchet would feel that way."

"So, we're stuck." Ironhide stated.

Optimus sighed. "For now, yes."

* * *

><p>Ratchet was sitting on his berth reading a datapad. Or he was trying to anyway. He couldn't focus on what was written on the datapad, and he had been trying to read it for the last joor. With a sigh, Ratchet set the datapad on the table by the berth, finally coming to the conclusion that his processors were not going to let him focus on the datapad any time soon.<p>

Instead, Ratchet's processors were on what had happened with Ironhide the night before. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss or the fact that that one simple action had aroused feelings in him that he had not felt in a long, long time.

Ratchet buried his face in his hands. What was wrong with him? He had sworn a long time ago that he would never get into another relationship. He swore that he would remain single for the rest of his existence. He could survive the loneliness. Couldn't he?

Ratchet once thought that he could handle being alone for the rest of his existence. He wasn't a very affectionate mech with anyone, so it's not like anyone would care. He didn't show affection for his friends or even his own brother. His greatest show of emotions was his anger or irritation when he worked in his medbay. He didn't show any other emotion.

So why was it he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss with Ironhide? Why couldn't he get those feelings the kiss had ignited out of his processors? Why was it that he wanted Ironhide to come back? Why was it that he wanted to feel Ironhide's arms wrapped around him again? Why was it that he was starting to wonder what it would be like to kiss Optimus? Why did he want to experience the feeling of Optimus's arms around him?

Primus! Was he considering that he might have feelings beyond those of friendship for the two? Was he actually considering breaking his own rule of no more relationships and taking a risk on Optimus and Ironhide? Was he willing to risk having his spark trampled on again for them?

Ratchet was beyond confused and had the overwhelming urge to throw something.

:You're brooding, Ratch.: Wheeljack said over their twin bond.

Ratchet sighed aloud. :Eavesdropping on my emotions again, 'Jack?:

:Well, considering how you broke down last night, I've been worried. Thought I'd keep an eye on your emotions since I'm sure that you don't want to see Ironhide right now.: Wheeljack replied.

Ratchet sighed again. :You don't have to mention that.:

:Come on, Ratch. I don't see you break down much, and you've had three breakdowns in a matter of a month. That worries me. Especially considering the emotions you're feeling.: Wheeljack stated.

Ratchet growled. :You don't see me eavesdropping on your emotions, so stop eavesdropping on mine!:

:Just worried. Besides, not sure you'd want to eavesdrop on my emotions. Especially when Skyfire and I are in the middle of interfacing.: Wheeljack teased.

:Oh, can it, 'Jack. And stop eavesdropping on my emotions!: Ratchet snarled before he forcefully shut the link between him and Wheeljack.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that this is a smart idea, Wheeljack?" Skyfire looked at his bondmate in concern. He could understand that Wheeljack thought this was the right course of action, and Skyfire knew that his mate just wanted to help Ratchet.<p>

But Ratchet was not someone you wanted to piss off because he could easily mangle someone. And he just might do that to Wheeljack for this one.

Wheeljack sighed. "I know that this is going to endanger my health, Sky. You don't have to tell me that one, but I think Optimus and Ironhide need to know this so that they can understand why Ratchet reacted the way he did to Ironhide and why he's going to fight them on a relationship."

"You said yourself that Ratchet is considering it." Skyfire said.

"Not considering a relationship. Considering the fact that maybe he has deeper feelings for them. Acknowledging those feelings and considering a relationship with Ironhide and Optimus are two completely different things. With Ratchet, at least." Wheeljack said.

Skyfire sighed. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. Or see Ratchet hurt, and both of those things are very possible with what you want to do."

"I know, Sky, but I think that this is the only thing that I can do. I won't watch Ratchet throw away the chance at a good relationship with those two because of his fears. I can't let what happened in the past stop Ratchet from being happy." Wheeljack said.

"What did happen?" Skyfire asked.

"I'll tell you after I tell Optimus and Ironhide. I need to go tell them now before I chicken out from the fear of what Ratchet plans to do to me for this." Wheeljack answered before he turned and left.

Skyfire sighed and prayed to Primus that Ratchet wouldn't end up killing Wheeljack for this.

* * *

><p>Optimus had been considering various ways that they might approach Ratchet, but he hadn't come up with any good ones. He wasn't sure what had happened to make Ratchet think these things, so he wasn't sure what he should do to alleviate those fears in Ratchet. Every possible plan he had come up with he threw out just as fast because of Ratchet's temperament. He didn't want to end up dead before he was able to see his sparkling born.<p>

Ironhide had been watching his bondmate as patiently as he could, but Ironhide, who was not known for his patience, had finally gotten sick of it. "Oh, for Primus' sake, Orion! How long can it take to figure out how to approach one mech!"

Optimus turned his optics to his bondmate. "Think about the mech that we are trying to approach, Ironhide. This is Ratchet, and if we approach this in the wrong way, we could end up making the situation worse and end up dead."

Ironhide thought about that and grimaced. "Talk about a painful way to die. I think even Megatron would be more merciful than Ratchet would be."

"Exactly. I'm trying to think of a way to do this that won't enrage Ratchet or send him into an emotional breakdown." Optimus said.

"Right now, that's not easy." Ironhide said.

"On any level." Optimus added.

:_Prime?_:

Optimus was a bit surprised by the private communication with Wheeljack. :_Yes, Wheeljack. What is it?_:

:_Sir, I want to talk to you and Ironhide about Ratchet. May I come in?_: Wheeljack asked.

:_Of course._: Optimus wasn't about to turn Wheeljack away when it was Ratchet he wanted to talk about. He sent out the mental command for the doors to open.

Wheeljack walked into the room and nodded to his superior officers.

"Wheeljack, you said that you wanted to talk to Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Yeah. I do." Wheeljack answered.

Ironhide had a feeling he knew what this about. He knew that Wheeljack worried about his brother all the time and that the inventor did have a protective streak over Ratchet. "Listen, Wheeljack. I'm sorry about that happened. I didn't mean to upset him."

Wheeljack waved him off. "I know that, Ironhide. I'm not here about that." Wheeljack stopped and thought about that for a moment. "Well, I suppose that it does relate to that, but I'm not here about that specifically."

Ironhide found that rather confusing, and Optimus did as well.

"Okay. Why don't I start over?" Wheeljack suggested.

"It might be a good idea." Optimus agreed. He motioned for Wheeljack to sit down in the chair that was in the room while the Prime sat down on the couch with Ironhide.

"Ironhide, before I say anything else, what did Ratchet say to you about the kiss?" Wheeljack asked.

"He apologized for it, even though I'm the one that started it. He also told me that if Optimus and I wanted another bondmate we would find someone more deserving than him." Ironhide then raised his hands. "And those were his choice of words, not mine. That is a load of slag as far as I am concerned."

Wheeljack sighed. "I know. I've been trying to convince Ratchet for I don't know how long that he's wrong about the idea that he wouldn't make a good bondmate. Obviously, it hasn't worked." Wheeljack shook his helm. "I'm not a violent mech-"

Ironhide snorted.

Wheeljack blinked. "What?"

"Not a violent mech? 'Jack, you have explosions multiple times every day. There is nothing nonviolent about that." Ironhide told him.

"Okay. As far as causing intentional harm, I am not a violent mech." Wheeljack corrected.

Optimus frowned. "Wheeljack, what is the point?"

"You two do remember when Ratchet was in a relationship with Makeshift, don't you?" Wheeljack asked.

The two nodded.

"Okay. How much about that relationship do you know?" Wheeljack asked.

"Not much, actually. I do know that Ratchet was pretty upset when the relationship ended. We both saw how upset he was at times and tried to comfort him." Optimus said.

"Yeah, well, you don't know the half of what went on in that relationship. Not to say that that wasn't the only relationship Ratchet was in that went wrong, but it was the worst one he had had by far." Wheeljack told them.

Optimus and Ironhide weren't sure that they liked the way this was sounding.

"Wheeljack, what happened?" Optimus asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but if it would tell him why Ratchet felt the way he did, then the Prime knew that he wanted to know what Wheeljack had to say.

Wheeljack sighed. "Well, you two already know how Ratchet is. You both know that he's not what you would call an affectionate mech."

"Everyone knows that, 'Jack." Ironhide told him.

"Yeah. Well, all of the past relationships Ratchet had had ended mostly because those mechs could not handle the fact that Ratchet wasn't affectionate. I mean, Ratchet's my spark twin, and I know that he loves me, but he doesn't show it in the conventional way. Most of them ended up breaking up with Ratchet because they couldn't handle that. Ratchet would never admit it to that it bothered him, but it did. Since that was the main reason relationships ended, Ratchet was slowing starting to think that maybe he wasn't meant to find someone. Granted, there were a few others reasons that those relationships ended." Wheeljack said.

"His temper being one of them." Ironhide suggested.

"Oh, yeah. You both know Ratchet well enough to know that his temper is just something you have to accept about him. Ratchet isn't going to reign in his temper or change for anyone." Wheeljack said.

"That's a given." Optimus remarked. He and Ironhide had known about Ratchet's temper ever since they met him. Neither had expected Ratchet to change for anyone, and neither of them wanted Ratchet to change for anyone, especially not for them.

"In any case, Ratchet already had his feelings of inadequacy as far as his worth of a mate goes. Even back then I was trying to make him see that that was not true, although I wasn't having much luck. Then Ratchet got involved with Makeshift. That relationship was the one that made Ratchet swear that he was never going to get into another relationship again." Wheeljack said.

Optimus could feel Ironhide's anger seek through their bond, :**Ironhide! Calm down!**:

:**But he-**: Ironhide started.

:**I know, but we need to hear all of this. You can get angry later on.**: Optimus told him. The Prime then returned his focus onto the scientist sitting cross from him. "What exactly happened with Makeshift to make Ratchet feel that way?"

Wheeljack was hesitant a moment. He had no idea how deep the Prime and Weapon's Specialists' feelings for Ratchet went, so he wasn't sure how they were going to react to the truth. Than again, he came here so they would understand why Ratchet felt the way he did toward a relationship with them. Toward any relationship, really. "The cheating or the abuse. Take your pick."

Ironhide and Optimus both froze. Abuse?

"What the slag do you mean abuse?" Ironhide growled angrily. He would hunt Makeshift down and rip him into tiny shreds!

"Okay. Before you two have a fit, it was verbal abuse, not physical." Wheeljack sighed as he slumped slightly. "Though if you want to know the honest truth, I don't think that physical abuse could have done any more damage than the verbal abuse."

Optimus could feel Ironhide's anger trickling through the bond. :**Ironhide, reign in your anger. I know you're angry about this. I am, too, but there is no reason to take it out on Wheeljack.**: Optimus told him.

Wheeljack had no doubt that they were both angry at what they had just learned, but decided to push on. "From what I gathered from Ratchet, Makeshift made sure Ratchet knew that he thought that Ratchet would never make a good bondmate because of his temper and his lack of affection. He also had a habit of cheating on Ratchet, only furthering his claim that the only way he can be satisfied is with others. I honestly think that constantly being told that by Makeshift made him start to believe it. Coupled with why the others before Makeshift had left, Ratchet came to the conclusion that he just wouldn't make a good mate to anyone, so he stopped trying. It was everything complied, but mostly Makeshift. He caused a lot of damage with his words alone. I don't know what Makeshift's exact wording was, but it was enough to really hurt Ratchet to the point that he feels this way. It's why he hasn't had any interaction with another bot since Makeshift beyond those of friendly interactions."

"I've just never seen Ratchet as one to care what others think." Ironhide stated.

Wheeljack gave a bitter smile, though it was hidden behind his mask. "You hear the same thing from enough different bots and you start to believe it, Ironhide. Ratchet did start to believe it. Still does, actually. That's why he reacted the way he did to that kiss, though I have to admit I'm surprised he kissed you back."

Ironhide sighed. "It was stupid on my part."

"Look. I came here to explain why Ratchet said those things. I know you two don't believe that, and I know that you would both treat Ratchet better than Makeshift or any of the others ever did. I'm just saying it's going to take a lot of work to make Ratchet believe that." Wheeljack said.

"We understand, Wheeljack. Thank you for telling us." Optimus told him.

Wheeljack nodded before he stood up. "Now, I'm going to go spend what little time I can with Sky before I die."

Ironhide blinked. "Die?"

"Yes because once Ratchet realizes I told you, he's going to take a laser welder to me. He made me swear to never tell anyone what I just told you." Wheeljack said.

"Then why did you?" Optimus asked, a bit shocked that Wheeljack would chance Ratchet's anger like that.

"Because I am tired of Ratchet believing something so ludicrous, and I am tired of seeing him alone when I know that he is tired of being alone. Something had to be done, and I think in the end that it's going to be better for Ratchet. Even if he's pissed at me for a while." Wheeljack answered before he left.

Ironhide looked over at Optimus. "Permission to kill Makeshift if I ever get my hands on that Decepticon?"

Optimus sighed. "Can we focus on Ratchet right now?"

Ironhide nodded, although he was still boiling with rage at what Wheeljack had told them about Makeshift and what he did to Ratchet.

"We're going to have to be careful with how we approach Ratchet now. And we're going to have to figure out how to make him see we want him and think he's worth it." Optimus said.

"Any ideas?" Ironhide asked.

"This one we're going to have to work on." Optimus replied. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy on any level.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Love the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twnins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Ratchet sighed. The last two days had been rather emotional for him, but he needed to get back to the infirmary. He needed to take the paperwork off of First Aid. He knew just how hard it could be to deal with all of the injuries in the infirmary, human and Autobots alike, and having the paperwork to go along with it. He figured he could at least do the paperwork since First Aid wasn't going to let him do anything else.

Ratchet entered the infirmary to find First Aid arranging some of the tools.

First Aid looked over when he heard the door open. "Morning, sir."

"Good morning, First Aid." Ratchet headed over to get a cube of medical grade energon.

"How are you feeling?" First Aid asked.

"I'm fine, Aid. Nothing for you to worry about." Ratchet assured him as he drank the cube of medical energon.

"Once you finish that, I'd like to do a check-up." First Aid told him.

Ratchet nodded in understanding. As a medic himself, Ratchet knew that regular check-ups were essential, especially in the first stage. He wasn't going to argue that fact with First Aid. Once he finished the energon, Ratchet walked over and sat down on the berth.

First Aid then started his examination. He was glad to see that all of Ratchet's systems seemed to be functioning at the rate that was normal for carrying mechs. He was also glad to see his energon levels at a good level as well. He had heard from Wheeljack that Ratchet was dealing with some personal problems, so First Aid had been worried that Ratchet might not have been taking care of himself. It was the main reason that the young medic had decided to do a check-up now. "All right. Open your chest plates."

Ratchet did as he was told.

First Aid finished up his examination and was glad to see that everything was going well. "You're fine and so are the sparklings."

"Good." Ratchet then stood up. "I'll be in my office if you need me for anything."

First Aid nodded.

Ratchet walked into his office and shut the door. He then looked up and was a bit stunned to find that there was a box sitting on his desk. He frowned. Now why would there be a box sitting on his desk? If it was supplies, First Aid wouldn't have set it there, not to mention the fact that they wouldn't be getting any new supplies for a couple more weeks. He turned and opened his office door. "Aid, why is there a box on my desk?"

"I don't know, sir. It was there when I got here. I assumed it was for you." First Aid said.

Ratchet nodded. "All right. Thank you." He then shut his office door again before he walked over. He glanced at the box and noticed that it had his name written on it in Cybertronian. That meant that an Autobot left this for him. But who and for what purpose? Ratchet sat down before he took the lid off the box and looked inside. What he found shocked him.

Inside the box lay three crystals. One was red, one was blue, and one was pink. They were from the gardens in Polyhex, Ratchet's home city.

Ratchet reached into the box and took out one of the crystals. He had thought that all of the crystals from the Polyhexian gardens had been destroyed in the battle that took place there. He could hardly believe that he had been given these. But who had given it to him and why had they given something so rare to him?

* * *

><p>Optimus was busy working through the massive amounts of datapads that had managed to pile up in his absence. He was going to be lucky if he was able to get through them by the day's end. He released a sigh. He really needed to talk to Prowl about lowering the amount of paperwork they had to do.<p>

The door to the office opened.

Ironhide whistled at the sight of the mountain of datapads that littered the Prime's desk. "Behind much?"

"Don't start, 'Hide." Optimus growled. He was not in the mood to listen to anything. "And if you're just here to try to seduce me, forget it. I am not getting anymore behind than I already am." Optimus tried to focus on the datapad in his hand.

Ironhide walked forward and placed his hands on the desk. "I might have gotten a bit of an idea on how to get through to Ratchet. Or at least get him to realize we're serious."

Optimus looked up with a raised optic ridge. "And what would that be? And please tell me you haven't already enacted this plan?"

Ironhide looked a bit guilty.

Optimus groaned before dropping the datapad. "Is this something that Ratchet's going to end up killing us for?"

"I don't think so." Ironhide replied.

Optimus looked at his bondmate warily, knowing that Ironhide had a habit of thinking something was a good idea when it really wasn't. He was praying really hard that this was not one of those times. They were going to have enough trouble getting Ratchet to believe that they were serious about a relationship. "All right, 'Hide. Let's hear it. What have you come up with?"

Ironhide smiled. "Simple. Give him little gifts."

Optimus blinked, a bit surprised at the simplicity of this idea. "Give him gifts?"

"Of course. Ratchet's may a miracle worker in the infirmary, but he is still a mech. He would feel appreciated by being given little things that we know would mean a lot to him. Besides, we both know that in our culture we let another know we are serious about a relationship by giving them gifts. I thought this would be a good way to let Ratchet know that we are serious about this." Ironhide explained.

Optimus had to admit that this was a good idea. "And what did you give him?"

"Crystals from the Polyhexian gardens." Ironhide answered.

"What?" Optimus sat up straight at this. "Ironhide, you love those crystals!" The Prime knew that Ironhide was from Polyhex, and he also knew that those crystals meant a lot to him.

"I suppose I did, Orion, but I love Ratchet more. Ratchet's from Polyhex, too, and I thought that those would be something good to give him." Ironhide said.

Optimus had to admit that Ironhide had a point. He couldn't deny that. And he also knew that the idea of giving Ratchet gifts was a good idea to let him know they were serious. "I'll admit it, 'Hide. You had a good idea. This might actually work."

Ironhide nodded.

"But we don't need to give him too many too fast. That might make things worse. And we're going to have to really lay off him." Optimus said.

"I know. I figured that we could think of other things to give him." Ironhide said.

Optimus nodded. He was glad that his bondmate had thought of something so practical. It might be enough to make Ratchet change his mind.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had taken the three crystals out of the box and set them down on the desk. He couldn't believe that someone had given them to him. Other than Wheeljack, he wasn't sure if anyone else knew that he was from Polyhex. Except for maybe Optimus and Ironhide.<p>

It was then that Ratchet noticed that there was a datapad in the box as well. The crystals had been sitting on top of it, which was why he hadn't noticed it before. He reached into the box and took the datapad out to read it. He turned the datapad on.

The message on the datapad was simple: _Just to let you know that we're serious and that you are worth it._

Ratchet knew immediately who this was from. Ironhide and Optimus. The medic sighed before he leaned back in the chair. He thought he had told Ironhide that they should look for someone more worthy. Ratchet glanced at the crystals.

Ratchet understood why they had done this. Giving small gifts like this was the Cybertronian way of starting a courtship. It was a way to let the other know that they were serious about a relationship. Ratchet realized that the two were very serious. And he had felt their emotions. No matter how much he tried to deny it, they loved him and apparently wanted him more than he had originally thought.

Ratchet set the datapad down. He couldn't deny that these simple tokens did his spark a world of good. Honestly, none of his past partners had done this. It was a first for him, and it made him realize just how serious Optimus and Ironhide were about this.

The door opened, and First Aid stepped in. He saw the crystals and was stunned. "Where did those crystals come from?"

"They were given to me as a gift." Ratchet answered as he placed the datapad back into the box and set the crystals in the box as well before he placed the lid on the box. He would put the crystals up in his quarters later on.

"Someone's courting you?" First Aid asked.

"Apparently." Ratchet glanced at him. "Was there something you needed?"

First Aid saw that as an end to the conversation. "Yes. Well, not me exactly." First Aid reached down before he stood up again, having Sam in his hand.

"Hi, Ratchet." Sam said, waving.

"Hello, Samuel. What can I do for you?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, you know that the President has appointed me as one of the liaisons for you guys now, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Of course." Ratchet answered.

"Well, to avoid something else like this happening, I was wondering if you could teach me about your culture. So that I'll know about it." Sam said.

"Certainly." Ratchet agreed.

First Aid walked over and sat Sam on the desk. "I'll leave you alone then." The young medic then turned and left the office, making sure to shut the door behind him.

"Now, where would you like me to start?" Ratchet asked.

"What was that about the courting thing?" Sam asked.

"Ah. Well, that is a part of our culture, actually. When two Cybertronians are interested in each other, one will usually give small gifts to the other. That is a way to show that not only are they interested, but serious as well. If you're not truly serious and aren't really looking for a long-lasting relationship, neither will give gifts. By giving gifts, it's a way to say that you are serious about the other." Ratchet explained.

"Oh. So, someone's courting you?" Sam asked.

"Yes. And it's not your concern." Ratchet told him sharply.

Sam nodded. "Okay. So, what else can you tell me about your culture?" Sam sat down since he knew that this was liable to bee a long session.

Ratchet nodded before starting to explain certain parts of their culture to the young man.

* * *

><p>Optimus was proud of himself because he had actually managed to get through half of the pile of datapads before it became afternoon. Not that it helped too much since he still had a pile of work to do. He rubbed between his optics, instantly wishing that he was of lower rank since it would mean less work.<p>

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Prowl." Optimus called.

The door opened, and Prowl walked in. "Sir, we've been in contact with another of our ships."

Optimus instantly looked up. "Which ship?"

"Ark-15." Prowl answered.

"Crew?" Optimus asked.

"Crew's still intact. Onboard are Elita-1, Chromia, Moonracer, Firestar, and Windbreaker." Prowl said.

Optimus nodded. "Good. Elita and her femmes have made it then."

"And there were a few additions that they found on the way. Powerglide, Cliffjumper, Huffer, Bluestreak, and Tracks are there as well." Prowl said.

Optimus nodded. "All right, Prowl. Thank you. I will inform Colonel Lennox of this."

"We have been in contact, but they won't be arriving for another Earth month." Prowl said.

"All right. I'll let him know that."

Prowl nodded and then left the room.

Optimus leaned back. He was glad to hear that the femmes had all made it along with the other five mechs. It was good to know that more of his people had made it out of all this alive. He was also glad to hear that Elita and Chromia had made it here as well. Maybe those two could help him and Ironhide figure out how to convince Ratchet that he and Ironhide really wanted him.

Thinking that, Optimus was instantly glad that the femmes were not on the planet when Mearing had wanted to purge the sparklings. All femmes were very protective of sparklings and younglings. If they had been here when that happened, there would have been no stopping an all-out fight. Cybertronian mechs had just about as much luck at controlling femmes as human males had at controlling females. Not a thought that Optimus wanted to entertain.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack held up one of the crystals that Ratchet had been given before letting out a whistle. "I didn't think that I would ever see something like this again. I thought for sure that all of the crystals from the Polyhexian gardens had been destroyed." He then set the crystal back with the other two where Ratchet had them sitting on a shelf.<p>

"I know. It shocked me when I found them in the box." Ratchet replied.

Wheeljack turned to face him. "So, it looks like Optimus and Ironhide are very serious about this."

Ratchet sighed from where he sat on his berth. "I guess so. I never thought that they would do this, though."

Wheeljack shrugged. "Well, you didn't react too well when Ironhide decided to kiss you, so they decided to try a more traditional route."

Ratchet glared at his twin. "I'm serious, 'Jack."

"So am I. You and I both know that this is a traditional way to let a bot know that you want them in a serious relationship. And we both know that Optimus and Ironhide wouldn't do something like this unless they were really serious about it." Wheeljack told him.

"I know, 'Jack. I just don't know what to do about it." Ratchet placed a hand to his head. "I'm not sure of much of anything anymore."

"I do know one thing. Regardless of what you decide to do, you three are going to have to start talking again and getting along. You are having a sparkling with each of them, so you're going to be having a lot of contact with them." Wheeljack said.

"I know that, 'Jack." Ratchet replied.

"Good." Wheeljack walked over and sat down by Ratchet. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Ratchet admitted.

Wheeljack went quiet for a few moments. "Ratchet, look. I can't make this decision for you, but I can tell you what I think you should consider."

Ratchet glanced over at his brother.

"I know you, Ratchet. I know you very well. A fact that I know you hate with a passion. I know that you've been alone for far too long. And I know that you're tired of being alone. No one would blame you for that. You know that Ironhide and Optimus are in love with you. You know that for a fact, and I think you've finally gotten to the point that you've stopped denying that fact. I know that if you were to give Optimus and Ironhide a chance that you wouldn't be hurt and that you would be taken care of. Ratchet, I know that Makeshift did a good job of making you uneasy about getting into another relationship, but we both know that Optimus and Ironhide are nothing like Makeshift. They'd never do anything like what Makeshift did to you. You're starting to question just how deep your feelings for them are. You know that there's more to your feelings for them than just friends. What will it hurt to give them a chance and see where this goes?" Wheeljack asked.

"'Jack, I just don't think-" Ratchet started.

"And please do not let anything is remotely close to you saying that you wouldn't make a good bondmate come out of your mouth because that is from Makeshift again, and I know that all of that is a complete crock." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet sighed before admitting the truth. "I'm scared of getting involved with anyone else, Wheeljack. You know me. Despite the fact that I act the way I do, I really am tired of being alone, but I can't forget everything that I've been told in the past. I get worried that I won't be good enough. I just don't want to have to get hurt again."

Wheeljack nodded. "You and I both know that Ironhide and Optimus would never hurt you like that, Ratch. It can't hurt to give them a chance."

"I just don't know if I've ready to attempt something like that, 'Jack." Ratchet said.

Wheeljack nodded. "Well, consider everything and don't consider a word Makeshift said to you."

Ratchet nodded.

Wheeljack stood up. "Now I'm off to my lab."

Ratchet groaned. "Try not to blow yourself up."

"I don't do that on purpose, you know." Wheeljack told him.

"Maybe not, but you do it enough." Ratchet retorted.

Wheeljack shrugged before he made his way out of the room.

Ratchet lay back on his berth and sighed. He had a lot that he needed to consider regarding Optimus and Ironhide. He just didn't know if it was something that he was willing to risk as far as they were concerned.

* * *

><p>Every few days for the next few weeks, Ratchet would walk into his office only to find a box sitting on his desk with his name on it. Each time it was a different gift from Optimus and Ironhide. He always found a datapad inside the back with a short message to him mostly telling him that they were serious and that they loved him. It got to the point that Ratchet had ended up expecting to find something on his desk every few days.<p>

In addition to the crystals, Ratchet had ended up being given a new set of tools, a set of books from Cybertron that he loved, a set of Earth literature that he was interested in, a set of books about human biology, a picture of the twins strung up from the ceiling (courtesy of Ironhide), and a crystal sculpture of the Crystal City from Cybertron.

Ratchet was beginning to think that the two weren't going to give up. He already had lost all of his shelf space from the datapads, and he had a feeling that they weren't going to stop any time soon.

Once again, Ratchet walked into his office and found a box setting on his desk. He wasn't all that surprised by it this time around. He shut his door and walked over to the desk, sitting down. He opened the box and found that there was another crystal sculpture inside, this one of Niagara Falls, a human wonder that Ratchet had found fascinating.

Ratchet sighed. "All right. I give up. I'm going to have to talk to them."

Ratchet had come to the decision the night before that he was going to give them a chance. He saw no reason not to. Besides, he knew how stubborn the two mechs could be, and he knew that they were not going to give up that easily. He might as well give in and give them what they want.

"Sir, I-" First Aid trailed off as he saw the crystal figure. "Another one?"

"Yes. As usual." Ratchet set the crystal figure back in the box. "What is it, Aid?"

"The new load of supplies is in. You're still listed as the CMO, so you have sign for it all." First Aid explained.

Ratchet nodded before he stood up and walked over with the young medic.

The two then went out to where everything was at.

Ratchet sighed. He hated getting in new supplies because it always meant that they had to put everything up. He quickly scanned over everything and found that he had gotten everything he had requisitioned. He picked up the datapad and signed it. "Now for the fun part."

"Why don't you let me get Wheeljack here? He can help me get everything put up. You don't need to stress out too much." First Aid told him.

Ratchet waved him off. "Aid, I am hardly incapable of doing this. You don't have to worry about anything. I don't think I'm going to get too stressed out putting supplies up."

First Aid nodded, and the two started putting everything up.

* * *

><p>Ironhide grinned at Optimus while Optimus glared at the Weapon's Specialist.<p>

"How did you manage to arrange it so that we would both have the same day off?" Optimus asked.

"Let's just say I called in a favor." Ironhide said.

"Considering the fact that Prowl's the one who makes the duty roster, I'm assuming you blackmailed him into it." Optimus remarked.

Ironhide grinned. "When you have good blackmail, why not use it?"

"Do I want to know?" Optimus asked.

Ironhide shrugged. "Nothing bad. I just caught them interfacing in public before."

"Hardly unusual. We all know that Jazz has about as much self restraint as you do." Optimus scoffed as he got himself a cube of energon.

"In your office."

Optimus nearly choked on the energon. "WHAT!"

Ironhide snickered.

Optimus smacked his helm. "I did not need to know that!"

Ironhide outright laughed.

Optimus growled at him. "You're well on your way to me refusing to interface with you."

"Oh, come on. It would kill you." Ironhide said.

"It would kill you more." Optimus retorted.

"I have ways of getting you there." Ironhide replied.

Optimus was about to respond when he suddenly found himself pinned against the wall face first. "Ironhide!"

Ironhide snickered. "Besides, I don't have to use the berth." He then leaned in close. "And as you know, I fight dirty."

Optimus groaned. Maybe he had better just give in considering the fact that the Weapon's Specialist normally got what he wanted anyway.

* * *

><p>Ratchet shook his helm. He couldn't believe that simply putting supplies away had tired him out so much. He could go into recharge now.<p>

First Aid laid a hand on his shoulder. "Sir, I think you need to go and get some rest. You're still in the first stage, and you're nearing the second stage. That's when the energy drain is the worst."

"I know. I know." Ratchet said.

"I think you'll be better off if you just go back to your quarters and get some rest." First Aid insisted. He didn't want anything to happen to Ratchet or the sparklings that he was carrying.

Ratchet sighed before he stood up. "I suppose you're right. I could use some rest."

First Aid nodded.

Ratchet then headed for his office.

"Um, sir." First Aid knew that going to his office was not going to result in him getting any rest.

Ratchet waved him off. "I'm just getting the box, Aid."

First Aid nodded in understanding.

Ratchet grabbed the box off his desk before he headed back out. "I'll leave everything to you."

First Aid nodded.

Ratchet then left the infirmary. He headed back to his quarters. Once he was inside, he set the box down on his desk before he took the crystal out and set it up with the others. He stood back and looked over everything he had been given. They were things that he enjoyed. Things that would mean a lot to him. The Polyhexian crystals were from his home city. The new tools he could use in the infirmary. The books of Cybertronian literature was something he thought was gone for good, the books on Earth literature was something he was interested in reading, and the books on human biology was something he could use for future reference with humans. The crystal sculpture of the Crystal City was in reference to the place where he studied medicine. It was also the first place he ever met Optimus. Now that he thought about it, Polyhex was Ironhide's home city, too. Now, the crystal figurine of Niagara Falls was because it was a place he was interested in.

Optimus and Ironhide obviously knew him well if they were able to be able to give him things that they knew would mean a lot to him. It meant that they had taken more time in getting to know him than Ratchet had originally thought.

Maybe giving them a chance wasn't such a bad idea. It might end up being exactly what Ratchet needed.

Ratchet sighed as he sat down on his berth. What did he say to them about all this? How did he even go about it all? He wasn't sure. But he did know that it might be a good idea to go ahead and talk to them. Before he changed his mind.

:_Optimus?_: Ratchet asked through the personal comm link he had with them.

* * *

><p>Optimus cried out as he overloaded once again, arching up against the Weapon's Specialist.<p>

Ironhide growled as he felt Optimus's valve become impossibly tight, and he overloaded as well, filling Optimus's valve with his own fluids before he collapsed on top of Optimus.

Optimus released a groan at that. "Must you do that? You're no lightweight."

"Neither are you." Ironhide retorted before he licked at the cables in Optimus's neck, earning a gasp from the Prime beneath him.

:_Optimus._:

Optimus was startled by the sudden communication from Ratchet. "'Hide, stop."

"Why?" Ironhide asked as he nipped at the cables in Optimus's neck.

"Ironhide! I mean it! Ratchet is trying to talk to me!" Optimus hissed.

Ratchet was the only one who could interrupt this and get away with it. Ironhide then pulled away though he had an expression that clearly said how unhappy he was with this.

:_Optimus, are you all right?_: Ratchet asked.

:_I'm fine, Ratchet. Is there something wrong?_: Optimus asked.

:_No, of course not. I just wondered if I could talk to you and Ironhide later on._: Ratchet answered.

:_I suppose you could now, if you want. We both have the day off._: Optimus told him.

:_How did that one happen?_: Ratchet asked.

:_Ironhide blackmailed Prowl._: Optimus told him.

:_All right. I'll be over there in a klik._: Ratchet stated before he cut the link.

"All right, 'Hide. Get off of me." Optimus said.

"But-" Ironhide started.

"'Hide, Ratchet is coming over here now to talk to us, and I hardly want him to see us like this." Optimus told him.

"Oh. Right." Ironhide quickly climbed off of his bondmate so that they could get cleaned up. No need in Ratchet seeing them like this. "Any idea what he wants?"

"No. He didn't say. He just asked if he could talk to us later. Since we're off, I figured he could come now." Optimus answered.

"And you couldn't have asked him to wait half a joor?" Ironhide asked grumpily.

Optimus rolled his optics as he used a cleaning cloth to clean their fluids off of his legs. He didn't want Ratchet seeing him with fluids all over him. "'Hide, just because you're not keeping me in the berth is no reason to act like this. Besides, you know how Ratchet is. If he doesn't talk about what's on his processors then, there's a chance that he won't ever talk about it."

"True." Ironhide agreed.

The two were able to get themselves completely clean just as Ratchet arrived at their quarters. The two were relieved at that.

Optimus sent out the mental command for the doors to open as he and Ironhide walked out of the berth room.

Ratchet then walked into the room. He glanced at them knowingly and said, "I hope that I didn't interrupt anything."

Optimus started to tell him he didn't.

"Sure did." Ironhide said.

Optimus stared at his bondmate in horror.

"Well, I'm sure that Optimus is grateful for the break then." Ratchet stated.

Optimus was even more horrified. Great Primus! These two had no shame at all!

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to us about, Hatchet?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus dove out of the way as a wrench went flying and hit Ironhide in the face, knocking the Weapon's Specialist on his aft.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Ratchet growled, glaring at the downed black mech.

"Sorry." came the weak voice.

Optimus glanced at the enraged medic. He came to the conclusion that the imbalance in his circuits due to being sparked had kicked in. Or it might just be his normal self. "What was it that you wanted to talk to us about, Ratchet?"

Ratchet turned his attention to his Prime as the Weapon's Specialist got to his feet. "I suppose what I wanted to talk to you about was all the gifts you two have been leaving me."

Ironhide and Optimus were a bit surprise at that. They had thought that it would take longer for Ratchet to decide to come to them and talk about all of the gifts that they had been leaving for him. Of course, they were glad that Ratchet came to them and wanted to talk to them about this.

"So, have you liked them?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes. They are all things that I enjoy, which I'm sure you two already know." Ratchet told them.

Ironhide shrugged. "So we know you too well. We have been friends for a long time."

A sudden explosion knocked all three mechs off of their pedes and to the floor.

"Great Primus! Does he ever stop?" Ironhide asked.

"No." Ratchet replied. He shook his helm. "I have a suicidal brother." He then opened his link to his brother. :You okay?:

:Think so. Nothing's missing except one of the walls of my lab.: Wheeljack replied.

:I'm sure First Aid will be there in a moment and once he's done with you, STAY OUT OF YOUR LAB!: Ratchet then forcefully shut his link before shaking his helm again.

"He all right?" Optimus asked, knowing that the medic would have checked on Wheeljack.

"By some miracle, the only thing missing is a wall, according to him. I'm sure First Aid will report if it's something serious." Ratchet replied.

Ironhide climbed to his feet. "Think he needs to be banned from his lab for a few breem."

"I've tried." Ratchet muttered.

Optimus got to his feet as well before he offered a hand to Ratchet and helped the medic to his feet. "You all right?"

"I'm fine. I've had to deal with that idiot's explosions all my life. Well, since we were younglings, anyway." Ratchet replied.

"Younglings?" Optimus and Ironhide repeated, optics wide.

Ratchet looked at them in confusion. "You mean, you didn't know that Wheeljack's been inventing since he was a youngling."

"No."

"Oh. He has, in any case." Ratchet shook his helm. "Now, back to the other topic."

"Right. The gifts." Ironhide said. He then grinned at Ratchet. "Hope you liked them all."

"I did, in fact. I just don't have a clue how you managed to get those crystals from Polyhex or get those crystal figurines." Ratchet said.

Ironhide shrugged. "Optimus is good at making things out of crystal."

Ratchet looked at the Autobot leader in surprise. "You made them."

"Um, yes. It's a hobby of mine that I'm not able to indulge in all that often. I would like to be able to do so more, but I just don't have the time." Optimus answered as he motioned for Ratchet to sit down. He knew that the medic probably needed to get off his pedes.

Ratchet did need to sit down, so he sat down in the chair while Ironhide got all three of them energon. "I still haven't figured out how you managed to get those things into my office without anyone noticing."

Ironhide shrugged. "When you can blackmail a certain spy into doing it, it's not hard."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "You blackmailed Jazz?"

Ironhide grinned. "Well, when I know something that would result in Prowl kicking Jazz out of their quarters for a few breem if he ever found out, I can guarantee you that Jazz would do just about anything."

Optimus glanced at Ironhide. "Tell me this is nothing like the blackmail you used on Prowl."

"No. Nothing like that. Jazz has been taking gambling lessons from Smokescreen, and we all know how Prowl feels about gambling. Plus, Jazz has been in on some of the Twins' pranks recently, and Prowl would kill Jazz foe encouraging them." Ironhide answered.

Ratchet shook his helm. "Well, it looks like I'll have to kill Jazz as well."

"He wouldn't help them prank you. He values his life far too much." Ironhide stated.

Ratchet nodded. He finally decided to ask a question that had been bugging him for a while. "Why me?"

Neither Optimus nor Ironhide were entirely sure of what Ratchet meant by that question.

"Um, care to elaborate on what you mean?" Ironhide asked as he handed Ratchet a cube of energon.

"I think you know what I mean, 'Hide. Of all the Autobots there are, why me of all of them would you two want to be with?" Ratchet asked. He wasn't sure if he really wanted an answer to the question, but he needed to know for the sake of his own sanity.

Optimus was a bit unsure of how to answer this question. This was Ratchet, and he had to make sure that he didn't do this in a way that wouldn't piss the medic off or make him want to kill them.

Ironhide, however, had no such reservations. "Simple. You're everything we could want in a bondmate. You're honest, upfront, and compassionate."

"You forgot temperamental and violent." Ratchet told him.

Ironhide shrugged. "We knew that long before now, Ratchet. That's never bothered us. In fact, I think that's one of the reasons that we both fell for you."

Optimus mentally sighed. Well, at least Ratchet hadn't tried to kill his mate yet. This might work out for the best. "Ratchet, Ironhide and I have known your personality for a long time. We've been friends for longer than I can even remember. Neither of us have ever been put off by your anger."

"Yeah. Besides, your throwing skills have helped us hone in our dodging skills. Why do you think every member of the Autobot army is so good at dodging? We have you to help keep those skills honed in." Ironhide said.

"You use my temper fits to help you in battle?" Ratchet asked.

"Sure. No Decepticon has the aim you do with a wench, so if we can manage to avoid your wrenches, then we can avoid a Decepticon attack." Ironhide said.

Ratchet found that hard to believe. Than again, he never had to worry about repairing an injury because an Autobot failed to dodge an attack from a distance.

Ironhide grinned. "On top of all those reasons, you're fragging hot, too."

Optimus chose that moment to step out of the line of fire in case Ratchet had another wrench with him.

Ratchet glared at him.

Ironhide shrugged. "The truth."

"So I've been told." Ratchet said as he took a sip of his energon.

"Come on, Ratchet. It's the truth. You may be all those things, but we know that there's a lot more to you than you let others see. You only let others see the gruff, temperamental, and wrench-throwing side of you. We both know that you're also one of the kindest mechs on Cybertron. You care for each and every one of your patients more than most other medics do. You would give your spark to save one life." Ironhide told him.

"Plus, there is that softer side to you. The one that does feel more than anger. You have let Ironhide and myself see you laugh, make jokes, and even cry." Optimus pointed.

Ratchet frowned. Being vulnerable was not a feeling that Ratchet actually liked, but he had to admit that he did feel comfortable letting his barriers down around them. He always had, truth be known.

"So what if you're temperamental? We can deal with it. Not like we'd want you to change for us. I think that if you weren't the violent medic you are, the entire Autobot army would be cowering in fear." Ironhide said.

"They do that anyway." Ratchet stated.

"True, but it would be because they were wondering what was wrong with you, not because they were trying to escape from your wrath." Ironhide pointed out.

Ratchet frowned. "You both do realize that I'm not a very affectionate mech. Can you really deal with that?"

Optimus, who had chosen that moment to take a drink of his energon, nearly choked on it and started coughing.

Ironhide looked at his mate. "Are you okay, Orion?"

Instead of answering his bondmate, Optimus looked at Ratchet. "Affectionate? Ratchet, if I had wanted an affectionate mech, I most certainly would not have chosen Ironhide here."

"Hey!"

Optimus glanced at him. "Please, 'Hide. You and I both know that you are not a very affectionate mech. The only time you're especially affectionate is when you're attempting to get me into the berth."

"So, he's affectionate about all the time." Ratchet muttered.

Optimus sighed. "The point is Ratchet is that it's not something that's going its turn us away. We know that you're like that, and it doesn't put us off in the least."

Ratchet still wasn't' sure.

"I need to kill Makeshift." Ironhide muttered.

Ratchet froze. While he had told Optimus and Ironhide that the relationship had ended on a bad note, he most certainly had **NOT **told them about what Makeshift had ever said to him. "What?"

Ironhide froze. "Oh, uh, nothing."

Optimus groaned. He had hoped to never let Ratchet know that they knew.

Ratchet frowned before he stood up. "Well, if you will excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Optimus had hoped they could talk about this more.

"I have to murder my brother." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, he only told us because he was worried and because he wanted what was best for you. He wasn't doing it to hurt you." Optimus told him.

A second explosion in a matter of ten kliks rocked the base again and sent Ratchet flying forward, crashing into Optimus, who had already lost his footing and sent them both crashing down to the ground with Ratchet ending up on top of the Prime.

Ironhide had also lost his footing and went crashing backwards.

Ratchet pushed himself up. "Than again, I could always just let him commit suicide. At the rate he's going, he won't last long."

Ironhide sat up and looked at how Optimus was flat on his back with Ratchet on top of him. Ratchet had his hands flat against the floor on either side of Optimus's head as he used them to raise himself up. The Weapon's Specialist smirked. "You know, this would be one of my fantasies come true if Ratchet was fragging you."

Ratchet turned a glare on Ironhide. "Are you looking to die?"

Ironhide shrugged. "The truth."

Optimus sighed. This wasn't going exactly how he had hoped, though he had to admit it was going better than he had imagined it would.

"All right, 'Hide. Enough." Optimus told him.

Ratchet then moved off of Optimus, and Optimus got back to his feet.

Ratchet had decided that he would give the two a chance, though he felt at this moment he should tell them just how long he had known that they were in love with him. "I suppose since you two have been honest with me, I should tell you that I've known how you felt about me for a while."

That startled the two.

"How long?" Ironhide asked.

"Since the cave-in." Ratchet answered.

"How did you figure it out?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "You do realize that spark merging, even the type that doesn't result in bonding, allows you to feel the other's emotions, right?"

"Yeah, so wh-ooohhh! That how." Ironhide said.

Ratchet nodded.

Optimus glanced at him oddly. "Why didn't you say anything then?"

"Because I had convinced myself that I had been mistaken in what I felt. Then I convinced myself that you'd never actually want a relationship with someone like me. Of course, Ironhide proved me wrong a few weeks ago." Ratchet stated.

Ironhide shrugged. He couldn't bring himself to regret kissing the medic.

Optimus then looked at Ratchet. "I do understand why you are so hesitant to allow anyone to get close to you, Ratchet. You have been hurt a lot, but 'Hide and I are very serious. We really do want you, Ratchet, and we're not going to give up just because you feel that way."

Ratchet frowned before he sat down again. "I'm not going to promise anything. While I have been able to admit that I do feel something more than friendship for you two, I can't promise it's going to lead to anything."

Optimus and Ironhide were a bit surprised at that.

"A chance is all we want, Ratchet." Optimus told him

Ratchet sighed. "All right. That I can give you. Just stop leaving the gifts in my office already. I'm tired of that smirk on First Aid's face."

"Sure thing." Ironhide said.

"Good." Ratchet muttered.

"So, since we do have the day off and you apparently are not heading back to the infirmary, do you want to spend the day with us?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm not that easy, 'Hide." Ratchet muttered.

"Nothing like that." Optimus added quickly. No need to piss Ratchet off.

"I suppose so." Ratchet agreed. He saw no reason not to.

"Good. Sam told me about this movie he thought was a great I thought we could watch." Ironhide said.

Optimus and Ratchet agreed, so the three watched the movie.

* * *

><p>Drop a review and let me know what you thought.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Ratchet sighed. He was glad that he was nearly through with the first stage of gestation. It meant that he wasn't going to be as tired as he had been for the past few months. He had had a rather extensive stint in the infirmary as one case after another seemed to have come up, meaning that First Aid wasn't able to handle every case that came up that day.

Wheeljack had had an explosion that injured Perceptor, Beachcomber, and Skyfire in addition to the inventor himself. Then Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been going full-blast with their pranks, which had put Ironhide, Red Alert, and Ultra Magnus into the infirmary. Then the twins promptly became members of the infirmary as well when Ironhide got his hands on them.

Ratchet shook his helm. Between Wheeljack and the Twins, the infirmary stayed occupied. He just wished that those three would learn from their past mistakes. The medic walked into his quarters and was surprised to find a box sitting on the desk he had set up in the room. He walked over and opened the box to find another crystal figurine in the box. This one was a figurine of the gardens in Polyhex. "I thought I told them to stop with the gifts." Ratchet muttered. He figured that he would need to have another talk with Optimus and Ironhide.

Ratchet had to admit that he did feel better now that he had talked to Optimus and Ironhide a few days ago. He wasn't worrying about it anymore, and his processors had finally accepted the fact that Ironhide and Optimus were serious about a relationship with him. He wasn't sure what exactly was going to end up happening, but he was looking forward to seeing just what did end up happening. Maybe things would end up working out for the best for him.

Ratchet was able to rearrange the crystal figurines so that he could fit the next one in. He shook his helm. He was running out of room for all this stuff. He'd have to ask them why they were continuing to give him these gifts when he had already agreed to try a relationship with them.

Realizing that his tanks were opposing the fact that he was getting low on fuel, Ratchet walked over and got himself a cube of energon before he went and sat on his berth. He picked up the datapad that he had been reading from the books had had been given by his two new beaus and picked back up where he had left off, drinking the energon as he read.

* * *

><p>Ironhide was sitting on Optimus's desk once again. "Oh, come on, Orion."<p>

Optimus groaned. "Primus, 'Hide! Don't you think about anything, but interfacing!" He needed to get this work done, and it was rather hard when his bondmate was attempting to seduce him yet again.

"Not really. Normally I'd be at the shooting range, but Ratchet ordered me to rest for the rest of the day. I go back because I damaged my cannon, and he'll weld my aft to the ceiling." Ironhide stated.

"What did you do to go to the infirmary?" Optimus asked, a bit surprised.

"The Twin terrors." Ironhide scowled. "I wear that I am close to offlining those two idiots myself. Honestly! They sent me, Ultra Magnus, and Red Alert to the infirmary today."

Optimus sighed. "Has Prowl dealt with them or do I need to?"

"I think Prowl's gotten a hold of them already, though it might not be a bad idea for them to get a double dose of it." Ironhide stated.

Optimus frowned. "Ratchet wasn't working too hard, was he?"

"Don't think so. First Aid has been pretty strict on how much he works." Ironhide said.

Optimus glanced at Ironhide in shock. "Ratchet has been letting First Aid dictate how much he works?"

Ironhide shrugged. "I don't question it when Ratchet's actually spending time properly recharging. We both know that before he ended up sparked that he didn't get in the proper amount of energon half the time, and he rarely recharged more than three Earth hours every day. At least this way he is doing both."

Optimus nodded in agreement. He then figured out a way to get Ironhide out of his office so that he could actually get his work done. "Why don't you go check on Ratchet?"

"Not a bad idea. I do know that First Aid kicked Ratchet out of the infirmary, so he'll be in his quarters." Ironhide allowed a devilish smirk to cross his lips.

"And please don't do something that's going to piss him off." Optimus added.

"No problem." Ironhide replied before he hopped off the desk and headed out of the office.

Optimus shook his helm before he turned his attention back to the datapad that he had been trying to read since Ironhide had come into the room. Optimus was certain that his bondmate wouldn't do anything to royally piss Ratchet off. Mostly certain, anyway.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had finished his energon and had gotten a good ways into his book when a presence outside of his quarters caught his attention. He released a groan as he recognized the signature of his new consort. For Primus's sake! Couldn't they leave him alone for a few joor?<p>

"Hey, Hatchet! You there!"

Ratchet considered just not answering, but knowing Ironhide, the Weapon's Specialist might just break the door down in his fear that something had happened. He sat up and said, "Yes, 'Hide."

The doors to Ratchet's quarters opened, and Ironhide strode in. He glanced over at Ratchet on the berth. "Are you feeling all right?"

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Just because I'm lying down doesn't mean anything's wrong. Most carrying mechs in the first stage stay tired, 'Hide. They end up staying lying down a lot. I'm just a bit tired." Ratchet said as he sat the datapad aside.

"And working isn't helping." Ironhide said.

"'Hide, just because I'm sparked doesn't mean I can't keep doing my work in the infirmary. Besides, First Aid handles most of the leg work. I do the paperwork mostly right now." Ratchet told him.

"And what is that?" Ironhide asked, motioning to the datapad Ratchet had set down.

"I call that a book. It's one you and Optimus gave me. I figured as long as I was doing nothing, I could do some reading." Ratchet stated.

"Oh." Ironhide was a bit embarrassed.

Ratchet sighed. "'Hide, contrary to popular belief, I am not a complete workaholic. I do know how to relax and do something enjoyable. For me, reading is enjoyable."

"Sorry. Sorry." Ironhide told him. He wondered over and looked at his collection of artifacts that were sitting on the shelves. He was glad to see that Ratchet had set up all of the crystal figurines that they had given him along with the crystals from Polyhex.

"By the way, why did you two leave another gift in my quarters?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh! You said you didn't want them left in your office anymore, so we brought it here. No one would know about it here." Ironhide replied as he turned to face the medic.

Ratchet frowned. "I thought I told you no more gifts, though."

"No. You said no more gifts in your office." Ironhide said before grinning.

Ratchet sighed. "Then stop with the gifts period. You've already convinced me to a relationship. That doesn't mean that you have to keep throwing gifts at me."

"Ah, come on, Hatchet. We like giving you gifts." Ironhide told him.

"Well, as you can see, I'm running out of room for them. I don't need all these gifts being thrown at me all the time. AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Ratchet snapped.

Ironhide shrugged before he wandered over. "So, how are you doing?"

Ratchet sighed. "I'm fine, 'Hide. I'm just more tired than usual because I am in the final phases of the first stage, which is when a carrier is the mist tired. At least until the end of the third stage."

"So do you need to cut back on your workload?" Ironhide asked, more than willing to help make sure Ratchet didn't overwork himself.

Ratchet shook his helm. "No, 'Hide. As it is, the majority of what I do is paperwork. First Aid barely lets me do anything more. Paperwork isn't going to kill me."

Ironhide had just wanted to make sure.

"Now, if there is nothing else, I would like to read some more. You and Optimus can check back in later, considering the fact I know that you two plan to." Ratchet told Ironhide as he picked up the datapad that he had set down.

"Sure thing." Ironhide waved bye to him as he headed back out the door.

As much as Ratchet appreciated the two worrying over him, he really was starting to get annoyed since it seemed like the only thing those two had to do in their off-duty time was hover around him.

* * *

><p>Optimus had managed to get through the majority of the paperwork that he had for the day and was glad that Ironhide hadn't come back to bug him. The Prime always got more work done when his Weapon's Specialist wasn't there. Optimus was reading through another datapad when he picked up on Prowl outside his office. "Come in, Prowl."<p>

The door opened, and the tactician came in. "Sir, we just received another communication from Ark-15. They should be arriving tomorrow evening."

Optimus nodded. "Good. Have you been able to pinpoint where they will land?"

"Well, the last Ark had its guidance system damaged. That's why they landed where they did. Elita has set the coordinates for this island. They'll land on the uninhabited side. As long as there are no problems with the ship, I would say that we have nothing to worry about." Prowl said.

Optimus nodded. It would be good for them to not have to worry about leaving the base to meet the new Autobots. "Thank you, Prowl. I highly doubt that any of the Autobots are going to want to stay here with them landing so close to the base." Optimus stated.

"Except for Ratchet." Prowl added, not sure that the Prime was going to allow Ratchet off the base.

"Considering it's still on this island, I doubt that that's going to be a problem. If Ratchet wants to go, he can." Optimus answered.

Prowl nodded. "I'll make arrangements for their arrival. Thankfully, the two liaisons that we have to talk to are on the base and easy to deal with."

Optimus nodded his agreement. He himself was glad to have to deal with Lennox and Sam as far as their liaisons went because the two understood them better than Mearing or Galloway even attempted to. They also knew that the Autobots were not a threat to them and only wanted to be able to live in peace on the planet. "I'll inform them both later today."

"Yes, sir." Prowl then turned and left the office.

Optimus was glad to hear that they were all going to be here soon enough. He had not seen many of them in quite some time, so he would be glad to have them arrive. Besides, finding out that more of his Autobots were alive only gave him hope that there would be others that would follow them.

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that Ratchet had ordered him to take the rest of the day off, Ironhide had gone back to the shooting range so that he could have something to do. He always found being able to fire off his weapons very relaxing. Ironhide frowned when he realized that his aim was off. "Calibration must be off." Ironhide grumbled as he started to set about recalibrating the cannon so that he would have perfect aim when he was aiming the cannon at a Decepticon.<p>

"Thought you'd be elsewhere."

Ironhide turned to face their TIC. "Why'd you think that?"

Jazz was sitting on a steel box that was set up not far away. He was leaned back on his elbows as he watched the Weapon's Specialist. "Well, considering what I heard Ratchet cursing when he was repairing you, I figured he'd order you to take it easy the rest of the day."

"He did." Ironhide replied as he turned back and fired again. Perfect shot.

"So, why are you here? Ratchet's aim is even better than yours with a wrench. He'd throw one from his quarters and hit you dead-on in the helm if he knew that you were out here." Jazz stated.

"I can't just sit around doing nothing, and Optimus is busy with his work. Not much else for me to do." Ironhide stated.

"Figured you'd be spending every spare astrosecond you could in spending time with Ratchet, new relationship and all." Jazz stated.

It hadn't taken long for word to spread among the Autobots that Optimus and Ironhide had started a relationship with Ratchet. Some of them had known that something like that was coming if Ratchet would agree to it.

"Don't think he'd take too kindly to me smothering him. Besides, Optimus and I have been hovering a bit since he was sparked. I'd rather not piss him off too much. Ratchet's temper is volatile without the added effect of being sparked." Ironhide stated.

Jazz nodded in understanding. He had been around Ratchet a long time, and he knew just as well as Ironhide that Ratchet's temper was something that you feared. The saboteur didn't even want to think about how bad Ratchet's temper could get when he was sparked.

After all, there was a reason that the philosophy of the Autobots army in regard to Ratchet was every 'bot for himself as well as the added requirement of having a healthy dose of fear of the medic.

"True enough. How's he doin' with the little ones, anyway?" Jazz asked.

"He's fine. Thankfully, he's almost through with the first stage." Ironhide replied.

Jazz nodded. He knew that the first stage was the most critical because the chances of losing a sparkling were lower after getting through the first stage. Most loss of spark took place during the first stage.

* * *

><p>"Wheeljack! What the frag are you doing!" Ratchet had been shocked when his brother had suddenly come barging into his quarters before grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of his quarters.<p>

"Come on! There's something that I want to show you!" Wheeljack told him, his head fins lighting up a bright blue in his pure excitement.

"Where are we going?" Ratchet asked.

"My lab." Wheeljack answered.

"Oh, no! I am not going anywhere near your lab!" Ratchet protested. He most certainly did not want to be in Wheeljack's lab considering the number of explosions that the scientist had. He'd rather stay in one piece not to mention the fact that he was not going to endanger his sparklings by going into a place that needed a sign reading: **CAUTION! MAD SCIENTIST AT WORK!**

"Oh, come on, Ratchet. You know me better than that. You know that I would never do anything to endanger your life." Wheeljack said, continuing to drag his brother along.

Ratchet shot a glare at Wheeljack. "I have been in your lab for a number of explosions."

"Okay. I'd never do anything to endanger your life while you're carrying." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet growled, but finally gave in. He knew how his brother got when he was in a state of pure excitement, and the medic knew that it was better to just go with Wheeljack and get it over with. And flee at the first opportunity.

Wheeljack dragged Ratchet to his lab, which had been repaired from his latest fiasco, and opened the door before dragging his brother into the lab.

Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm here, 'Jack. What is it?"

Wheeljack walked over and turned the light on.

Ratchet stared in shock. He couldn't believe the amount of toys he saw for sparklings. He then noticed that there were two caged berths along with bottles that would be needed for the sparklings. He wasn't sure he had ever seen so much stuff for sparklings before in his existence.

"So? What do you think?" Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet turned to look at his brother, still in a state of shock. "You did all this?"

Wheeljack nodded. "I got kind of excited when I found out you were sparked. I know I might have gone a little overboard with all of this, but I wanted to do this for you."

"When did you do all this?" Ratchet asked.

"I started a few breem after you found out that you were sparked. I finally got the last of it finished, so I thought I'd show it to you." Wheeljack said. His head fins lit up in happiness as he felt his brother's shock and joy over their twin bond. "So, you like it?"

"Like it? 'Jack, I love it! I was worried about what we were going to do, and you've been getting everything ready for us." Ratchet said.

"Well, you have a lot of other things that you have to do. I figured that I could do something constructive." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet then thought of something. "How did you manage to not blow all this stuff up?"

"I've had it stored in Sky's lab. I moved it back here when I decided to show you." Wheeljack answered.

Ratchet was amazed that his brother had done this. Not that he didn't think Wheeljack couldn't do it. He knew better than anyone that Wheeljack could build just about anything that he set out to build. He just was surprised that Wheeljack wanted to build this stuff. Than again, Ratchet knew that Wheeljack loved sparklings, so this shouldn't be such a surprise. Ratchet looked at his brother. "Thank you, Wheeljack. This means a lot."

"Sure thing. I'm going to be an uncle, so I thought that I should do something for them." Wheeljack replied, his head fins lighting up.

Ratchet smiled at him. "I really do appreciate this, 'Jack." The medic wasn't very good with emotions other than anger, so this wasn't easy for him. "And I know that I don't act like it half the time, but you know that I love you, right?"

Wheeljack was surprised, but thrilled. "I know, Ratchet. I love you, too, and you don't have to tell me for me to know that. Primus knows that you have to love me the way you keep me in one piece."

Ratchet laughed before he looked at some of the toys. "Not all these are Cybertronian, are they?"

"Oh, no. I looked at some human toys for babies online and modified them for a Cybertronian sparkling." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet smiled. "I really do appreciate this, 'Jack. It means a lot."

Wheeljack smiled behind his mask. "Glad you like it."

* * *

><p>Optimus had gotten done with his work and left his office. He hadn't checked on Ratchet, so he decided to go there and see how the medic was doing. He was a bit surprised to find that Ratchet wasn't there. He then headed for the infirmary.<p>

"Oh! Primus, First Aid! That hurt!" Ironhide snarled.

"Well, if you had actually followed Ratchet's orders and rested, you wouldn't have stripped the gears in your cannons!" First Aid snapped back.

Optimus came to the conclusion that Ratchet was starting to rub off on First Aid. He walked into the infirmary to find First Aid working on Ironhide.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Prime." First Aid told him, not stopping his work.

"I was looking for Ratchet, actually. He wasn't in his quarters, so I thought that he might be here." Optimus replied.

"No. I haven't seen him since earlier." First Aid said.

"I have."

Optimus turned to face Perceptor. "Where?"

"Well, if his shouting was any indication, I believe that he's with Wheeljack in his lab." Perceptor replied.

First Aid, Ironhide, and Optimus all looked at Perceptor in shock. A sparked Ratchet was in Wheeljack's lab? That would mean either the scientist would end up dead or Ratchet was endangering himself by being in an area known for explosions.

"Excuse me." Optimus took off out of the infirmary.

"Finish later." Ironhide stated to First Aid as he headed out after his bondmate.

Perceptor looked at First Aid in confusion. "Was it something I said? I don't think I've ever seen those two move so fast, even in battle."

"Ratchet, who is sparked, is in Wheeljack's lab, where explosions are the norm." First Aid said.

"Oh." Perceptor grimaced. "I see."

First Aid nodded. "I don't blame them for being worried."

"Neither do I. Think you're going to have to end up saving our resident mad scientist?" Perceptor asked.

"We'll find out soon enough." First Aid answered.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was kneeling down by the numerous toys for sparklings and looking through them. "Two of everything?"<p>

Wheeljack shrugged. "Two sparklings, so I figured there needed to be two of everything."

Ratchet looked amused. He could see that his brother was most certainly very happy at the fact that he was going to be an uncle.

Wheeljack was glad that his brother was happy with everything. He had been worried that his brother might get angry at him for all this. At least he could do this little bit for his niece and/or nephew that were on the way. Plus, he could spoil them rotten.

"Are you certain you made enough?" Ratchet asked.

Wheeljack rubbed the back of his helm, the sound of metal scrapping against metal filling the room. "Yeah. I did kinda go a bit overboard. I admit that. But it's been so long since the last time we had a sparkling around, and I guess the fact that it was my brother's sparklings made me do even more." Wheeljack admitted.

Ratchet laughed. "You always do too much, 'Jack, but I appreciate it. And I'm certain that Optimus and Ironhide are going to appreciate it as well once they see it."

Wheeljack nodded, hoping that the Prime and the Weapon's Specialist liked it as well.

The doors to the lab were suddenly thrown open, startling the two mechs in the room.

Wheeljack and Ratchet turned to find that Ironhide and Optimus was come storming into the lab, looking more than a little panicked.

"Are you two all right?" Wheeljack asked.

Optimus and Ironhide looked between the two and were relieved to see that it didn't look like Wheeljack had been working on some kind of project while Ratchet was in there.

"Oh, for Primus's sake! Just because I'm not in my quarters isn't a reason to panic!" Ratchet stated as he stood back up. He was really starting to think that they took overprotective to a whole new level.

"It wasn't that exactly. 'Jack here has a lot of explosions, and we were worried about him having one while you were in here." Ironhide said.

"I don't have explosions every day!" Wheeljack protested.

"'Jack, we grew up together. I have known you our entire lives. You have had an explosion every day that you work on an invention since you started inventing. Not to mention the fact that there hasn't been a day on a base that you've been on that there hasn't been an explosion when you're not laid up in my infirmary, so don't try to convince them otherwise. You'll remember that I was just as hesitant to come here with you." Ratchet reminded him.

"Okay. But I'd never cause an explosion around a sparked bot. You all know that." Wheeljack said.

Optimus sighed, glad that their fears were unfounded. He glanced back over at Ratchet and finally took notice of everything that was surrounding Ratchet. He was a bit shocked to see all of the stuff that would be for none other than a sparkling. "Where did all of this come from?"

Ironhide then took notice of everything and was shocked himself.

"Oh! I made it all. I knew you guys were going to be needing stuff for the sparklings, so I started making them. I've been making them for a while, but I finally got done with everything. That's why I brought Ratchet here. To show him everything." Wheeljack explained.

"Wow, 'Jack. I hadn't even thought of everything we would need. Glad you thought of it." Ironhide stated. He glanced around nervously and then added, "It won't explode on them, will it?"

"Of course not. I didn't use anything that would explode." Wheeljack assured them.

Ratchet looked back at Wheeljack. "I have a feeling it might be a good idea to get all of this out of here before long. I'd rather it all not get destroyed in one of your numerous explosions."

"Uh, yeah. Probably a good idea." Wheeljack admitted.

"I wondered why the number of explosions you have seemed to have gone down." Optimus stated.

"I was otherwise occupied." Wheeljack stated.

* * *

><p>The entire Autobot contingent on Earth were waiting on the opposite side of Diego Garcia for the arrival of Ark-15. They were all excited to see other members of the Autobot army arriving on Earth along with the fact that they were glad that they were going to see others of their race who had survived.<p>

Only a handful of human soldiers had come along, among them being Sam, Mikaela, Epps, and Lennox. Mainly, only humans were truly interested in seeing the new arrivals had come. The rest knew that they would see them around the base enough. Sam and Lennox felt that they needed to be there as the liaisons for the Autobots, plus they wanted to see the new arrivals firsthand.

A bright light filled the sky of Diego Garcia. Everyone looked up to see another Ark heading right for them.

"Right on time." Sideswipe said.

"Was there any doubt? You know that Prowler here is rarely ever wrong when it comes to his calculations." Jazz stated, slinging an arm around his bondmate's shoulder.

:**Jazz, move your arm, or I will kick you out of our quarters tonight.**: Prowl told him over their bond.

:**Oh, come on, Prowler! Everyone here knows that we're bonded.**: Jazz replied.

:**Perhaps, but some measure of professionalism needs to be in place. Try to do so and remove your arm.**: Prowl told him.

Jazz sometimes hated how uptight his bondmate could be, but did as he was asked and removed his arm. He really didn't want to get kicked out of his quarters that night, and he knew that Prowl would do it without a second thought.

Ark-15 soon was in view of even the humans as it came down only a few yards from where they were standing. Once the ship had stalled, the doors to the Ark opened, and the Autobots on board came out.

It was a relief to see more than just the original crew of Ark-15 alive and functioning.

The first Autobot off of the ship was the femme commander Elita-1. She was an old friend of Optimus's and was his confidante. She glanced briefly at the gathering of Autobots and humans alike. "This is quite the welcoming party."

Optimus smiled at her. "Elita, it has been a long time."

"Too long, Optimus." Elita replied as she walked over to the Autobot Commander. "I'm just glad to see so many others here."

"As am I." Optimus agreed.

Chromia was the next femme off the ship. The blue femme glanced around and quickly saw the mech that she was looking for. "It's been a long time, 'Hide."

"Yeah. It has. It'll be nice to actually have a training partner who can keep up with me in weapon's training." Ironhide replied.

There were several grumbled protests

"Ah, can it!" Ironhide snapped at them.

Chromia snickered. "So, Ironhide, how many times have you nearly scared the humans to death on base with those cannons of yours?" Chromia asked with a smirk.

"Once or twice." Ironhide answered.

"Once or twice?" Lennox asked.

"Okay. A few more than that." Ironhide said.

"A few more?" Epps added, looking up at the Weapon's Specialist with a glare."I've lost count of how many times you've done that!"

Ironhide grinned. "1579 yesterday."

Chromia laughed. "I should have known that you would have already racked up a lot of them. You always did like showing off your cannons."

Ironhide snorted. "As if you're any better."

Chromia shrugged, but she didn't deny it.

Optimus and Elita both sighed at the fact that their Weapon's Specialists had a habit of terrorizing other species with their array of weapons. It was aggravating considering the fact that it could cause relations with some species to fizzle out.

Powerglide came out next with his mate Moonracer behind him. "Now I like this. Plenty of pace for me to glide around."

Moonracer laughed. "You hated being cramped in that ship."

"Yeah. I did." Powerglide agreed.

Windbreaker, a dark green femme, came off the ship next with Firestar behind her.

Arcee smiled at seeing two of her oldest friends once again after so long. The pink femme walked over to them and hugged them as the three started talking again.

Bluestreak was the next to come off the ship. His optics seemed to light up the moment that he saw his older brothers. "Prowl! Smokey!" The youngest of the three bounded over to his brothers.

"Hey, there little brother." Smokescreen pulled Bluestreak into a hug. "Glad to see that you made it here in one piece."

"Was there every any doubt?" Bluestreak asked.

"As often as you take dangerous risks, yes." Prowl answered.

"Ah, come on, Prowl! Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud." Bluestreak said.

Prowl sent a glare at Smokescreen.

"What?" Smokescreen had no idea why he was the one getting glared at. It wasn't like he had been the one that said that.

"You taught him that. Taught him to take the risks, too." Prowl retorted.

"Come on, Prowler. Lighten up. Just be glad that you've been able to find Blue again." Jazz walked over to his brother-in-law. "Hey, there, Blue. Good to see ya again."

Bluestreak instantly hugged Jazz. "Good to see you, too. You don't look bad considering that we heard you were torn in half by Megatron."

Jazz shrugged. "Had the best medic in all of Cybertronian history there to save me. Not much doubt that I was going to survive."

"That's true." Bluestreak agreed.

Huffer, Cliffjumper, and Tracks were the last of the Autobots to get off of the ship. The three then started to mingle with the other Autobots.

Optimus then looked down at Lennox. "Colonel Lennox, I would like to introduce you to Elita-1, the commander of the femme unit of the Autobots."

"It's good to meet you." Lennox told her.

"Likewise. I'm sure that we're going to be spending a lot of time together." Elita told him.

Lennox knew that that was probably true.

Ratchet was watching all this, glad that more of the Autobots had made it to Earth. It made him hopeful that maybe there were others who were going to make their way to the planet.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Ironhide had gone to Optimus's office along with Elita and Chromia. The two mechs were good friends with the two femmes and were glad to be able to spend a little time alone.<p>

The moment that they were alone in the office, Elita looked at them and said, "All right. Who do I need to kill?"

Both mechs were confused. They had no idea what the femme was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me, you two. You're not good at it. I want to know who sparked Ratchet so that I can commit a murder." Elita snapped.

Optimus and Ironhide then remembered that Elita had a fine protectiveness of Ratchet, which did not bode well for them.

"Now, Elita, there's no reason to get violent." Optimus told her.

"No reason to get violent! Ratchet's an un-bonded mech, Optimus! Don't tell me that there's no reason to get violent! I'll kill the mech for thinking that they can do this and leave him alone!" Elita said.

Ironhide raised a finger. "May I say something?"

"What?" Elita snapped.

Ironhide pointed at Optimus and then at himself. "We sparked him."

Elita stared. "Do what?"

Optimus sighed, knowing that Ironhide had just signed their death warrants. "We did spark him, Elita, and he's not alone in this. Believe me. Ironhide and I could never do that."

"So, are you two in a relationship with Ratchet?" Chromia asked.

"Now we are." Ironhide answered.

Elita raised an optic ridge, signaling that she wanted a better explanation than that.

Optimus motioned for them all to sit down, knowing that they would have to explain everything, including what had happened when they were attacked by Starscream and his trine.

All of the Autobots sat down, and Optimus and Ironhide told the two femmes what had happened and the events that led up to Ratchet being sparked. They also told them about now being in a relationship with Ratchet while leaving out what they had learned about Makeshift. No need in making Ratchet pissed at them by saying something that Ratchet really didn't want anyone else to know.

"Wow. You two have to be the only mechs in existence that could actually beat all those odds and spark him." Chromia said.

"Ratchet said the same thing." Ironhide said. He thought about that before amending his statement. "He yelled the same thing."

"That sounds like Ratchet." Elita agreed.

"In any case, he's not going through this alone, so there's no need for you to kill anyone, Elita." Optimus told her.

Elita nodded. "I worry about Ratchet. Primus knows he's been through enough sparkbreak to last him the rest of his existence."

Optimus and Ironhide nodded their agreement.

"So, the first sparklings born on Earth. That's something big." Chromia told them.

"We know. We're also making sure that Ratchet doesn't overdue it." Optimus said as he got them all some of his high grade.

"Now, where is this Mearing woman so I can kill her?" Elita was not happy to hear that Mearing had wanted Ratchet to purge the sparklings, and she wanted to rip this woman to shreds for suggesting something so atrocious.

"No need, Elita. It has been taken care of. Mearing is a threat to no one now. To the Autobots, anyway." Optimus added.

"Good. Just don't expect me to be thrilled if she ever comes back here." Elita grumbled.

"Not one of us wants to ever see her again." Ironhide activated his cannon. "And I have a cannon with her name on it if she ever does show up again."

"'Hide!" Optimus groaned, irritated.

"So, has anyone else shown interest in having a sparkling?" Chromia asked, changing the subject.

"Not that I know of, though it wouldn't surprise me if some did." Optimus answered.

Chromia glanced at Elita.

"I'm not the one getting sparked, 'Mia." Elita said.

"Oh, come on!" Chromia said.

"No! I already said if we do have a sparkling, you're carrying it." Elita retorted.

Ironhide and Optimus's jaws dropped.

"You're together?" Ironhide asked.

"Yeah. A couple of vorn now." Elita answered.

"Finally! Thought you'd never get together." Ironhide said.

"You knew?" Chromia asked, shocked.

Ironhide snorted. "Half of the Autobot army knew."

"And you said nothing why?" Elita asked, glaring at them.

"Because that was something you needed to figure out on your own. It would work out better that way." Ironhide said

"And you two did the same to us." Optimus added.

"Point taken." Elita agreed.

Ironhide glanced at them. "So, thinking about having a sparkling, are you?"

"We're discussing it." Elita answered.

"If someone would agree to carry the sparkling." Chromia muttered.

Elita cast a glare at her.

Optimus decided that this was a good time to change the topic. "We'll have the debriefing for everyone tomorrow. We'll get you alt modes suitable for blending in here on Earth as well."

Elita nodded.

"Hey, 'Mia. I'll show you the firing range, too. For a human build, it's not that bad." Ironhide smirked. "I'm sure I could still beat you."

"You're on." Chromia replied as she followed Ironhide out.

Optimus and Elita sighed at their mates' antics.

"Think they'll ever get tired of competing with each other?" Elita asked.

"I doubt it. You know that they have always had a competitive friendship." Optimus replied.

"True enough. I just wish they'd stop making everything a competition. Primus knows what they'll end up making a competition of." Elita said.

"I try not to think about something like that, Elita." Optimus said as the two left his office.

* * *

><p>"You realize that all of the femmes are going to be hovering around Ratchet now, right? We all know how any carriers get when they are around one that is sparked, and all femmes seem to act very overprotective of anyone who is sparked." Ironhide stated. He looked at Optimus from where he was lying on their berth.<p>

"Yes, Ironhide. I know. In a way, that is probably a good thing. Primus knows we can't keep a constant optic on Ratchet, so the femmes will help with that. We'll know that he won't be able to overdue it." Optimus stated as he walked over and handed a cube of energon to Ironhide.

Ironhide took it and sipped at it. "True enough, though I have to admit that Ratchet has been relaxing more since he was sparked than I have ever seen him. He was usually a worse workaholic than Prowl is. Wouldn't know it now." Ironhide stated.

"He's more cautious. It's normal. Once the sparklings are born, I doubt that he's going to be as relaxed. He'll be back to just overworking himself." Optimus stated.

Ironhide grinned. "Well, we'll have to see about that, won't we?"

Optimus had no doubt that his bondmate intended to make sure that Ratchet actually relaxed. "In any case, any idea what we can do with Ratchet?"

"I have a few, but they all involve leaving base, which Ratchet can't do right now." Ironhide answered.

"Same here." Optimus took a sip of his energon. "I know Ratchet probably wants to leave the base, but it's just too dangerous right now."

Ironhide thought about that for a moment before thinking of something. "Well, we want to spend time alone with Ratchet without being disturbed, right?"

Optimus glanced wearily at Ironhide. His bondmate had some odd ideas at times, so he was always cautious when Ironhide came up with a plan. "Yes."

"I know we don't want Ratchet to transform at all, but what if we left the base, but stayed on the island?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus was confused.

"Think about how the other side of the island looks. It's the picture of Earth's nature. We both know that Ratchet loves that kind of stuff. He's a scientist as well as a medic. Ratchet's always thinking about sciencey stuff, too. Why not take Ratchet out there one day when we're both off? We'd get away, stay on the island, and be close if something happens." Ironhide stated.

Optimus thought about that and realized that his bondmate was right. It would give them time away without everyone hovering around Ratchet, they would be right there with Ratchet the entire time, and they could spend the time alone with Ratchet that they wanted so much. "Ironhide, I'm impressed. You've been having some good ideas lately."

Ironhide shrugged. "Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

Optimus nodded distantly. "I wonder when we'll be able to convince Prowl to letting us both off. I don't think it'll be a problem with Ratchet."

Ironhide grinned. "Blackmail?"

"You have more?" Optimus asked.

"Sure do. Have enough that he'll do whatever we want for a while." Ironhide replied.

Optimus decided something. "In the future, never tell me what blackmail you have on anyone. I don't want to know anymore."

"Sure thing. We decide the time, and we'll go out." Ironhide said.

Optimus nodded. He had to admit that spending time with Ratchet did sound like a good idea, and they could do that in the peaceful environment on the other side of the island. It wasn't a bad idea at all, and the Prime would like for the three of them to be able to spend a little time alone.

"I think we can surprise Hatchet when we decide to do this." Ironhide said.

Optimus nodded his agreement. "I think that that will be a surprise that Ratchet will like."

Ironhide nodded in agreement. He was glad that he had thought about this. Spending time with his bondmate and future, hopefully, bondmate was a great day in the Weapon's Specialist's opinion.

* * *

><p>Drop a review and let me know what you thought!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Love all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Ratchet sat in a chair in the infirmary waiting as First Aid took care of the last of Sunstreaker's injuries. Ratchet was there for another check-up with First Aid, so he waited while the young medic took care of Sunstreaker's injuries.

"Come on, First Aid. Hurry up!" Sunstreaker complained.

"Well, if you hadn't decided to play a prank on Chromia, we wouldn't have this problem, would we? You know that Chromia is just as trigger happy as Ironhide is, and you also know that she has no reservations about taking her cannon to you. Lucky for us, she had it on a low setting, or I might have had to do a lot more to try to keep your aft online." First Aid retorted. He was working on the wiring in Sunstreaker's leg as it had been what Chromia hit.

"Still think Prime should have done something." Sunstreaker muttered.

"Why should he do something about something that was your own fault, Sunny?" Ratchet asked.

Sunstreaker growled. "Don't call me that! And she could have killed me!"

"Need I remind you that Chromia has Ironhide's philosophy of shoot first, ask questions later. You knew that the chances of Chromia shooting you were high. There's just no way around that fact." Ratchet told him.

"At least she did miss your vitals." First Aid stated.

"But she ruined my paintjob!" Sunstreaker cried.

"She could have ruined a lot more than that." First Aid added. He finished repairing the last of the wire before replacing the armor that covered his leg. "All right. Get out."

"My paint, though!" Sunstreaker whined.

First Aid rolled his optics before he shoved Sunstreaker off of the berth. "Get out. I have more important things to do than listen to you whine about your paint."

Sunstreaker opened his mouth to protest.

First Aid then shoved a few cans of yellow paint into Sunstreaker's hands. "Take this and get your twin to help you. Other than that, leave."

Sunstreaker left, grumbling about First Aid spending too much time with Ratchet.

"Now you know why Sunstreaker and Sideswipe get on my nerves so much. I think I see them about as much as I see Wheeljack." Ratchet stated.

"So I noticed." First Aid motioned for the berth.

Ratchet stood up before he walked over and sat down on the berth that Sunstreaker had vacated.

"So, how are you feeling?" First Aid asked.

"I'm doing fine, Aid. I'm not quite as tired as I was." Ratchet replied.

"Well, you should be feeling like that. You're entering the second stage now." First Aid said.

"I know." Ratchet said.

First Aid then started his examination. He was pleased to see that there was no problem at all. All of Ratchet's systems were functioning normally, his energon levels were good, and his recharge levels were good as well. "All right. Open your chest."

Ratchet did as he was asked, opening his chest plates.

First Aid was glad to see that both of the golden sparks were strong and that they seemed to have grown to the appropriate size for just entering the second stage. He noted that the lining of the sac for the protoforms had started to form already, a clear indication that Ratchet was in the second stage now. "Well, it all looks good, Ratchet. All of your levels are fine, and the sac is starting to form around them both." First Aid told him.

Ratchet nodded. "Thank you, First Aid . I'm glad to hear that." Ratchet then closed his chest plates back.

"You'll need start drinking two cubes of medical grade now. It's probably better if you drink one in the morning and one in the late afternoon."

Ratchet looked at his apprentice with a raised optic ridge. "First Aid, you do realize that I am a medic, too. I know all of this. I have told enough carriers to do all of this to know that I need to do it myself."

First Aid had the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry, sir. I've just been looking at you as one of my patients, so I tend to say everything. I guess I forgot that."

Ratchet nodded. "Probably not a bad habit to get in to. I did that myself when I had to take care of my own mentor."

First Aid nodded. "In any case, you're doing fine. It probably won't hurt for you to do a little more in the infirmary, but I'll still handle the bulk of the cases."

Ratchet nodded. "I'm tempted to just leave Wheeljack to you. Primus knows my stress levels have decreased since you've been dealing with him."

First Aid smiled. "I can do that. I've become an expert at dealing with Wheeljack and his catastrophes. I don't see how you've managed to keep from offlining himself permanently."

Ratchet chuckled. "There's a reason that I take my wrench to his helm so much when I'm repairing him. It's the only way I can get that anger and frustration out without offlining him permanently."

First Aid nodded. "I've come close to doing just that."

"Give in. It's a good stress reliever. I should know." Ratchet stated.

First Aid nodded. "In any case, you can go."

"You don't want me to help today?" Ratchet asked.

"You were scheduled to have a day off, so you might as well take it. Just come back later to get the medical grade energon."

Ratchet nodded. He then stood up. "The way I'm having to consume it, it would make a bit more sense for me to have a dispenser in my quarters."

First Aid laughed. "You'd think so."

Ratchet then felt the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Optimus was reading through all of the reports that were scattered on his desk. He had a mountain of work to do, but the Prime had a system for getting through everything that needed to be done. That system normally worked unless Ironhide was in the office trying to seduce the Prime. Thankfully, Ironhide had patrol that day, so the Prime was free to get all of his work done.<p>

Optimus was currently reading through one of Prowl's reports on why Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were in the brig. The Prime shook his helm. He didn't mind the Twins' pranks as much as Prowl did, but there were just some things that weren't meant to be mess with. And that included Wheeljack's inventions.

After reading the report, Optimus set it aside and picked up another one. This one was a reconnaissance report from the mission that Jazz and Mirage had been sent out on. The two had reported light Decepticon activity in the area that they had been surveying. Optimus frowned. They were going to have to keep a closer optic on that area. He didn't want anything to happen in that area that might come back and endanger them. He'd also need to share this information with Lennox. Than again, Jazz normally sent his reports to Lennox as well just to cut out the middle man, as the humans say.

Optimus set the report down. He was glad that they hadn't had any major issues with the Decepticons since the disaster when they had almost lost Ratchet. Then again, that ended up being a good thing for Optimus and Ironhide. They had ended up sparking Ratchet, which meant that they were both going to be creators now. It had also resulted with the being able to tell Ratchet how they felt about him and had started a relationship with the medic.

Of course, Optimus didn't want anyone to have to go through what they did. It was better that the Decepticons were stopped as soon as possible.

The Prime set the reconnaissance report to the side before he picked up another one. Before he could start reading it, he sensed that Prowl was outside. "Come in, Prowl."

The door slid open, and the Autobot SIC walked into the room.

"What can I do for you, Prowl?" Optimus asked.

"Sir, Ironhide asked if I could take command one day next week." Prowl told him.

It seemed that Ironhide had already talked to Prowl and used whatever blackmail he had on the tactician. "Yes. I know he was going to talk to you about that."

"I can take command whatever day you wish, sir. Although Jazz has Thursday off, and I had planned to spend the day with him." Prowl said.

"Of course, Prowl. I believe Ironhide was scheduled to have Tuesday off anyway. If you can just take command that day, I think it will be fine." Optimus told him.

"Very well, sir. Will you be staying on the base?" Prowl asked.

"Not the base, but we'll be on the island." Optimus stated.

Prowl seemed a bit confused by that.

Optimus decided to explain a little more. "Since we're still in a new relationship with Ratchet, we wanted to get away from everyone and spend some time with him. We're going to go to the other side of the island for the day."

Prowl nodded. "Yes, sir. Unless it's critical, I'll leave you alone." Prowl made a mental note to make sure that no one on the base went to that side of the island during the time that Optimus and Ironhide would be alone with Ratchet.

"Thank you, Prowl." Optimus told him.

Prowl turned and left the office.

Optimus decided that he really didn't want to know what kind of blackmail Ironhide had on Prowl to get him to do this. Then again, his SIC probably would have done it anyway since Prowl said that Optimus worked too much as it was. Optimus never bothered to tell his SIC that he was just as bad about work, if not worse. The only mech worse than Optimus and Prowl when it comes to work was Ratchet, but the medic hadn't been able to overwork since he was sparked. Something that made Optimus grateful since the Autobot leader worried about Ratchet working himself into stasis.

Optimus picked up the next report and started to read through it. He found that it was Red Alert's report on all that he had done to upgrade their security system. Optimus mentally sighed at the amount of paranoia that Red Alert obviously had. The amount of security upgrades was completely unnecessary, even the humans would think they were unnecessary. Then again, any base that Red Alert handled the security for rarely had any security breaches, so his measures were effective, even if they were a bit extreme.

Of course, for once, Optimus was grateful for those added security measures considering the fact that Ratchet was sparked now. If the Decepticons ever did manage to find their base, he would want all of those added measures to ensure that Ratchet and the sparklings were safe.

The Prime then sensed another presence outside of his office, and he was rather surprised to realize that it was Ratchet who was outside the office. It was rare that Ratchet ever really came to his office. Mostly, if there was something medical going on, Ratchet would simply comm Optimus and ask him to meet him in the infirmary. Optimus set the security report down before speaking. "Come on in, Ratchet."

The door slid open, and Ratchet stepped into the room. He glanced at the desk before looking at the Prime. "How do you manage to get through all of that in one cycle?"

"I have a system that works unless 'Hide decides to seduce me." Optimus shook his helm. "I let him do that far too often."

Ratchet laughed. "Well, Ironhide is persistent and determined. Plus, he never gives up until he gets exactly what he wants. It seems to me that giving would be simpler than just arguing with him."

"Probably true. I live in hope that one day he'll actually learn the meaning of giving up." Optimus stated.

"Don't get your hopes up." Ratchet told him.

Optimus sighed. "I suppose so." He then glanced at the medic again. "Was there something that you needed, Ratchet?"

"It's not very important if I'm distracting you." Ratchet assured him. He had just wanted to let the Prime know that he had had his check-up and that everything was fine.

"Of course not, Ratchet. I'm not too busy for you." Optimus wasn't going to be too busy for Ratchet because he was in a new relationship with Ratchet and because the medic was sparked by both him and Ironhide.

"If you're sure." Ratchet really didn't want to keep Optimus from his work. He knew that the Prime worked hard enough as it was.

Optimus motioned for Ratchet to come on over.

A bit hesitantly, Ratchet did. He may have agreed to a relationship with the two, but he was still a bit uneasy with it. It would take time for the medic to be comfortable being in a relationship with the two.

Once Ratchet was close enough, Optimus reached out and took Ratchet's wrist in his hand before the Prime pulled the medic down into his lap.

"Optimus! What are you doing!" Ratchet exclaimed.

Optimus laughed. "Ratchet, just because I have a lot of work doesn't mean I don't mind a little break. I don't even want to think about how many breaks Prowl actually takes."

"With Jazz forcing him to take them." Ratchet added.

"Of course. We both know that Prowl wouldn't take a break other wise." Optimus had to admit that he didn't mind having the medic in his lap. Ratchet was a lot lighter than Ironhide was, and the Prime had often wanted to be this intimately close with Ratchet before. He was glad that he finally had the chance to. "Was there something you needed, Ratchet?" Optimus knew that there had to be something on the medic's processors for him to come there.

"I just had my check-up with First Aid. I thought that I'd let you know that he said everything is fine." Ratchet said.

"He's sure?" Optimus had found himself wanting to make double sure considering that the sparklings were his and Ironhide's.

"Yes, Optimus. First Aid helped me with sparked bots enough to know when everything is fine. I'm in the second stage now, which means I won't be as tired. Thank Primus." The last part was muttered. Ratchet had gotten completely sick of being so tired all of the time.

"Does that mean that you're going to be doing more work now?" Optimus asked.

"A bit more. I have no doubt that First Aid will make sure I do as little repairing as possible. He seems rather intent on making sure that I do not do much work at all. I feel like I'm being lazy." Ratchet stated.

"I think you have the right to right now, Ratchet." Optimus told him. He had absently started stroking his hand over Ratchet's hip.

Ratchet had noticed, but chose to say nothing as it was rather soothing. "I don't need to be this lazy. Not right now. I'll do enough of that when I reach the third stage. Primus knows I'll struggle just to get up on my own pedes then." Ratchet stated.

Optimus wisely chose not to respond to that comment. He'd have to make sure that Ironhide made no comments on the fact that Ratchet's chest would swell when the time came. "Are you doing any work today?"

"No. First Aid told me to take today off." Ratchet said.

"I'm amazed that you're letting First Aid order you around the infirmary." Optimus told him.

Ratchet smirked. "Let's just say that First Aid is going to regret it once the sparklings arrive, and I'm back in the infirmary full time."

Optimus instantly felt sorry for First Aid. He knew that getting on Ratchet's bad side was not the smartest thing anyone could do.

Ratchet sat there for a few moments. He was oddly comfortable in Optimus's lap. He hadn't thought that he would be this calm as far as that went, but he found that being in Optimus's lap wasn't that bad. It also occurred to him that he never kissed Optimus. He had been kissed by Ironhide, but not Optimus. He decided that since he had agreed to a relationship with them, he had the right to find out what kissing Optimus was like.

Optimus himself was rather comfortable like this. He enjoyed having Ratchet in his lap. He hadn't been sure if Ratchet would react well. It was hard to tell how Ratchet would act in response to certain things, so the Prime had been glad when Ratchet had settled in his lap without any complaints.

However, the Prime hadn't expected it when Ratchet suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. The Prime was so shocked that he ended up gasping in surprise. Ratchet then slipped his glossa into Optimus's mouth and started to roam around the inside of his mouth, making sure that he traced every inch of the Prime's mouth. Optimus moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Ratchet's waist. Ratchet then allowed his glossa to touch Optimus's, curling around the larger mech's own glossa.

Optimus released another moan as he started to curl his own glossa around Ratchet's. He then slid his glossa into Ratchet's own mouth, starting to roam around the cavern. He groaned as he tasted Ratchet for the first time, enjoying that feeling. He allowed his arms to tighten a bit more around Ratchet's waist.

A loud catcall caught the Prime and the medic by surprise.

Ratchet was so startled that he probably would have fallen right out of the Prime's lap had it not been for the fact that Optimus had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

Optimus had also been startled by the catcall, and he had automatically tightened his hold on Ratchet to make sure that Ratchet didn't fall out of his lap.

The two broke the kiss and turned to find Ironhide standing at the door, grinning like an idiot at the sight had walked into.

"Now that's what I call a sight to walk into. I could get used to seeing that more often." Ironhide told them, still grinning.

Ratchet's infamous glare then covered his face. "Must you do that?"

Ironhide didn't stop grinning, despite the fact that he knew it was never a good thing when that glare was thrown at a him. "Come on, Ratchet. Seeing you two making out has to be the hottest thing I have seen."

Ratchet released a growl.

And Optimus immediately felt uncomfortable at being so close to the medic when he was angry. The Prime figured that he had better get used to it considering the fact that he was hoping Ratchet would eventually become his and Ironhide's bondmate.

Optimus sighed. "Ironhide, what are you doing here? I thought you were out on patrol."

"I was, but Lennox was called back here. I think he had to talk to Sam about something. Thought I'd swing by. Never thought that I would see this." Ironhide said.

Ratchet was considering the numerous ways that he could kill the Weapon's Specialist. "Well, wipe that grin off your face." A wicked grin then spread over the medic's face. "Or I just might do something that you find very…unpleasant."

"Like what?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet smirked. "Leaving you tied up and letting you do nothing but watch while Optimus and I go at it."

The images that flooded both Optimus and Ironhide's processors were very interesting and arousing.

Ironhide's jaw dropped.

Ratchet merely smirked as he stood up and walked by the Weapon's Specialist and out of the room.

Optimus looked amused now. "That wouldn't be a bad thing."

"Not for you." Ironhide muttered.

Optimus shook his helm.

"What was he doing here anyway? Was something wrong?" Ironhide asked.

"No. He just came to tell me that he had that check-up with First Aid and that everything was fine. He is officially in the second stage now." Optimus stated. He then thought of something. "And please refrain from making comments to Ratchet when he starts to show he's sparked. I don't think you'd live through it."

"Better tell the Twins that one." Ironhide muttered.

"A good idea. And we're taking Ratchet out Tuesday." Optimus told him.

"Sure thing. Well, I'd better go patrolling. I can do that without Lennox." Ironhide stated before he turned and got to work.

Optimus then turned his attention back to his work. Or tried to as what Ratchet had said about tying Ironhide up while they fragged came back to his processors. He wondered if maybe Ratchet would agree to that.

* * *

><p>"What in the name of Primus are you two up to!" Ratchet growled. He hadn't especially appreciated the fact that Ironhide and Optimus had come to his quarters that morning and practically dragged him out of his quarters, barely giving him the time to getting the medical grade energon before they practically dragged him off of the base.<p>

"Ah, come on, Hatchet. You know that we're not going to do anything to you. Besides, it's a surprise." Ironhide told him.

Ratchet growled again. "You know how I feel about surprises." He hated them with a great passion. It was the one thing that he hated more than mechs who injured themselves in stupid ways.

"Ratchet, try not to worry about it. You know that we're not going to do anything to you, and you know that we're not going to lead you into anything dangerous." Optimus told him.

Ratchet sighed. "Just where are we going? I thought that neither of you wanted me to leave the base while I'm sparked."

"Why should we worry about you when you're right here with us? Besides, we're not leaving the island. Just the base." Ironhide told him.

Ratchet frowned. He wondered why it was that the two of them had dragged him all the way out here. More than that, what was there for them to do out here off of the base? Ratchet didn't have an answer to that, but he assumed that he would find out soon enough.

Optimus and Ironhide had finally managed to get Ratchet to the area that they wanted him at.

The area they went to was a part of the island where there was a small alcove at the edge of the ocean. The area of the small beach had sand that reached to simply grass that was surrounded by all kinds of flora and fauna. There were also some wild birds that rested in the trees. It was a very quiet, serene area. A much different environment form the noisy, bustling base.

Ratchet found the place to be beautiful. As much as he was a grumpy medic, he did love to see these kinds of things. It was proof of the life that lived there. He liked to observe things such as nature. He might be a medic, but a part of him was also a scientist wanting to understand things of nature.

"So? What do you think?" Ironhide asked.

"I think this place is still beautiful, but I don't understand why we're here." Ratchet knew that while Optimus might not mind seeing something like this, there was no way that Ironhide was going to be especially happy about being here.

"Well, we wanted to spend a little time alone with you away from everyone. There was no way that we were going to be able to do that at the base. It would be inevitable that someone was going to come to us and interrupt some time alone. So, we figured that we could come here and be alone. Without anyone interrupting." Ironhide told him.

Ratchet had to admit that spending some time alone with them uninterrupted would be a good thing. They hadn't been able to spend a great deal of time alone without anyone interrupting them since they had decided to start a relationship, so Ratchet had to admit that it did sound like a good thing.

"Now, come on." Optimus gently pushed Ratchet forward.

Ratchet sighed before doing as the Prime wanted. As long as they had dragged him all the way out here, Ratchet figured that he might as well enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Skyfire was busy working on his own scientific endeavors. Instead of inventing things the way that Wheeljack did, Skyfire preferred to conduct studies on the various different forms of life on the planet. He liked understanding the structure of organisms and understanding their way of life. He was currently studying a sample that he had picked up while out exploring the island earlier.<p>

"Anything interesting, Skyfire?" Perceptor asked.

"Not yet. I haven't finished studying this sample." Skyfire answered. He knew he needed a better analysis. He turned to his fellow scientist. "Would you mind giving me a better analysis of this sample, Percy?"

"Certainly." Perceptor transformed into a microscope and landed on the table.

Skyfire took the slide that he had been examining and placed it on the microscope.

Perceptor then started his analysis of the sample. "It is certainly organic in nature. A multi-celled organism." Perceptor stated.

Skyfire was writing what he was saying down on a datapad.

Perceptor continued with the analysis. "Perhaps we should gather more samples and compare them to this one." The microscope thought that comparing the sample to others found in the area would help them to understand the current sample better.

"Hmm. perhaps." Skyfire agreed.

A sudden explosion knocked Skyfire backwards flat on his back while Perceptor fell off of the worktable and landed on Skyfire.

"It seems that your bondmate is back to causing havoc, Skyfire." Perceptor said as he transformed back into bipedal mode and made his way off of the Seeker.

"Yes. I heard." Skyfire moved to his feet. "Is it any wonder that I can't get any work done? I spend the majority of my time making sure my bondmate is still in one piece." Skyfire then strode out of the hanger, going to check on his mate.

Perceptor sighed as he started to clean up.

"Everything okay, Percy?"

Perceptor looked up to see that Beachcomber was standing in the entrance. "Yes. Wheeljack and his latest disaster. I just need to clean up here."

"Let me help." Beachcomber walked on into the hanger.

Perceptor eyed his bondmate with suspicion. "The last time you helped me clean up, you ended up fragging me against the wall."

Beachcomber grinned. "What's wrong with that?"

Perceptor sighed. "We share this hanger with Skyfire for our lab work, Beachcomber. I'm not certain that Skyfire would appreciate walking in here to find us interfacing again."

"As if he and Wheeljack haven't done the same thing." Beachcomber retorted.

"True, but please do remember that they do that in Wheeljack's lab, and Wheeljack is the only one who works in that lab." Perceptor stated.

"Yeah, but that's only because no other scientist is willing to work in the same lab as Wheeljack. Not even Skyfire is willing to work in the same lab as Wheeljack." Beachcomber stated.

"True enough." Perceptor agreed.

* * *

><p>Skyfire walked into his bondmate's lab to find that part of the ceiling had fallen in, the far wall was completely charred, the worktable was a pile of ashes, and Wheeljack was firmly imbedded in the wall. Skyfire sighed before walked over to Wheeljack.<p>

"Hey, Sky!" Wheeljack said cheerfully, his head fins lighting up as he spoke.

Skyfire frowned. "Is there a reason that you decided to do this, 'Jack? Haven't you had enough of being a part of the wall?"

"It's not like I do this on purpose." Wheeljack protested.

"I'm just glad that Ratchet is off the base at the moment, or he might come running to find out just what you did this time." Skyfire said.

"Yeah. He would." a new voice stated.

Skyfire turned to see First Aid walking into the hanger. "I hope he didn't interrupt anything important."

"As long as Wheeljack isn't in danger of offlining, if I'm doing something important, I finish that first." First Aid said.

"I'm hurt." Wheeljack faked a hurt tint to his voice, trying to make it sound like he was really hurt over what First Aid had said.

First Aid rolled his optics as he walked over to make sure Wheeljack hadn't caused any major damage to his back. That was the last thing that he wanted to do. He then turned to Skyfire. "Pull him out of there, would you? He didn't do any damage to the circuitry in his back."

Skyfire nodded before he walked over. He reached out and took hold of Wheeljack's shoulders before he pulled hard on the inventor. Wheeljack was easily pulled free of the wall and landed on his feet before he staggered. Skyfire easily held him up.

First Aid sighed. "I had better get you back to the infirmary. You've obviously done something."

"I'll help him back, First Aid." Skyfire assured him.

"Thank you." First Aid replied. He the headed out.

Skyfire kept his arm wrapped around Wheeljack as he helped the inventor out of the lab and to the infirmary. He had considered asking Wheeljack what he had been working on that made him cause that explosion, but he decided that he didn't want to know what his bondmate had been working on. He found it better for his sanity that way.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had to admit that he had enjoyed the time that he had spent with Optimus and Ironhide. He hadn't actually spent this much time alone with them in a more intimate level, and he was glad that he had. He had found that being alone with them was very calming for him. He had also seen a more carefree and childish view of Optimus and Ironhide as he watched them wrestle like sparklings. He had no doubt that they would have dragged him into it had it not been for the fact that he was sparked.<p>

Optimus and Ironhide had seen no reason to hide how they acted when they were alone form Ratchet. He was in a relationship with them, so they might as well act as they normally did.

:**Think we're scaring him off?**: Ironhide asked as he pinned Optimus onto his front with one arm pulled behind his back.

:**We'll find out soon enough.**: Optimus replied as he wrenched his arm free before he threw the Weapon's Specialist off of him.

"I hope you two realize I am not repairing any injuries you inflict on each other." Ratchet said as he watched them with amusement.

"Don't need it." Ironhide replied as he fought to get out from underneath Optimus. "We do this all the time. You don't think we spend every second alone in our quarters interfacing and recharging, do you?"

"With you, 'Hide, I honestly don't know." Ratchet replied.

"We've learned how to repair the minor injuries that we inflict on each other. Don't worry." Optimus released a grunt as Ironhide threw him off again.

The tremors that the two were causing didn't faze Ratchet as it barely rattled him. The medic was finding this quite amusing. "Is the only thing that you two do outside of interfacing wresting?"

"Well, no. We tend to wrestle when we interface, too." Ironhide said. "That or argue?"

"Ironhide!" Optimus exclaimed.

"What? He'll find out soon enough." Ironhide said.

Ratchet shook his helm. He realized that it had gotten rather late without him realizing it. He also knew that it was getting time for him to take in that second cube of medical grade energon.

Optimus and Ironhide seemed to have realized this as well.

"So, how do we explain the everyone the dents?" Ironhide asked.

"No one has ever asked before." Optimus pointed.

"That would be because everyone assumed you got those dents by interfacing each other into oblivion." Ratchet stated, moving to get up.

Ironhide walked over and helped the medic to his feet. "So, everyone will think we did that as well." He grinned. "And assume you joined in or watched."

**CLANK!**

"OW!" Ironhide shouted as he rubbed his helm.

Optimus shook his helm. He had thought that Ironhide would have learned by now not to say things like that to piss Ratchet off. "Come on. Let's get back to the base."

The three then headed off in the direction of the base.

"See. We told you that you'd like coming out here." Ironhide told him.

"Hmm. Yes. It was nice to get out a while, though I spend most of the time watching you two wrestle." Ratchet stated.

Ironhide started to point that they had made out some.

:**'Hide, you've gotten one wrench to the helm already. Let's not go for two in three kliks.**: Optimus warned him.

:**Yeah. Yeah.**: Ironhide retorted.

Optimus mentally sighed. He had really hoped that Ironhide would have learned to not piss the medic off. He supposed that if Ironhide hadn't learned after all these vorn of being around Ratchet, then he was never going to learn.

Ratchet would admit that he had ended up having a good time. He was glad that Optimus and Ironhide had done this for him. He was beginning to believe more and more that they really did love him. He was starting to think that maybe he could learn to trust them in a way that he hadn't trusted anyone ever.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought of this chapter.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Love the support!

Just a warning, but there will be sticky in this chapter!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twnins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

It was nighttime at Diego Garcia. It was the time that the only ones who were up and about were the ones who had guard duty at night. Other than that, everyone on the base was either asleep or in recharge, depending on if they were human or an Autobot.

Almost everyone, anyway.

Ratchet lay on his recharge berth, trying to allow his processors to cycle down into recharge with little success. He couldn't settle down, and it meant that he was unable to do any form of recharging. It was driving the medic crazy considering the fact that he had been unable to recharge for the last three days.

Ratchet released a loud groan. "Those fragging idiots! They had to go and get me sparked **before **we were actually in a relationship! I swear I will rip them both gear from gear!" The medic continued to curse the sires of the sparklings as he stood up. No sense in continuing to lay there when he knew that nothing was going to happen. He started to pace the room.

Ratchet had two options: one, he could wake up his boyfriends and let them suffer through being kept from recharge as well or he could deal with it himself.

The first option presented a few problems. First, if they found out he hadn't been recharging for the last few days, there was no doubt in Ratchet's processors that the Prime and the Weapon's Specialist would wake First Aid and demand what was wrong. Which led to the second problem. The two would happily help him out once they learned how simple of a way there was to help him.

The second option meant he wouldn't have to tell the two, but it also meant that he would only be able to get rid of maybe half of the excess energy he was harboring.

That was the worst part about the second stage of gestation. One groon into the second stage meant that the carrier's frame was storing a great deal more energy than usual due to the forming of the sparklings' protoforms. It also meant that because there was such a great excess of energy that the carrier was unable to recharge properly. Of course, there was a simple way to get rid of that energy.

Ratchet sighed. Oh, well. No need in rousing Optimus or Ironhide. He'd just make them pay for all this later on. He allowed his interfacing panel to slide back as he sat back down on the berth. He let his hand trail down to his valve and circled the rim with his finger. He bit back a moan at that, despite the fact that his quarters was soundproofed. Ratchet caressed his own valve for a few moments before he finally allowed a finger to slide into the valve. His valve was already dripping lubricant, and the passage was very slick for Ratchet's finger. Ratchet groaned at that as he started to thrust the finger in and out of his tight valve. Ratchet spread his legs a bit more as he leaned back on the berth, starting to pick up the pace of thrusting his finger into his own valve.

Ratchet started to imagine what it would be like to have Optimus or Ironhide doing this to him. Better yet, he started to think about what would happen if they decided to double-team him. Primus! There was an image. Ratchet straddling Ironhide's waist as the Weapon's Specialist thrust his spike into him from below the medic. Ratchet would hold on tightly to the black mech's shoulders, most likely putting dents into his shoulders. Knowing Ironhide, he would make some kind of smart remark about it. While Ironhide was spiking him, Optimus would most likely be behind him, most likely using his hands to trace over the delicate sensors in Ratchet's frame. He had heard the two discuss their interfacing life enough to know that Optimus was talented with his hands, something Ratchet wouldn't argue with. He was certain that the Prime would trail those large hands all over his frame, sending spikes of pleasure straight to the medic's neural net. He had no doubt that Optimus would probably use that glossa of his to send even more pleasure to the medic.

Ratchet moaned as he slipped a second finger into his valve, stretching himself more. He started to thrust both fingers at a fast pace, wanting, needing more.

Ratchet started having other mental images. Ironhide underneath him again, only this time, Ratchet was the one spiking him. He could imagine that the Weapon's Specialist was rather vocal while interfacing. He imagined that Ironhide would be cursing up a storm. Ratchet was sure that the Weapon's Specialist would enjoy it, too. While Ratchet was busy spiking the Weapon's Specialist, Optimus was behind him, spiking Ratchet. It was an enjoyable image, the three of them in the middle of intense interfacing.

Ratchet whimpered as he felt his systems heating up, the only sounds in the room his harsh panting and the sound of cooling systems online. Ratchet thrust his fingers deep inside his valve, imagining interfacing with the two, and overloaded to the idea of being with them like that one day. Ratchet felt lubricant slicking his inner thighs and pulled his fingers free of his valve before he lay back to relax for a few moments. His cooling systems slowly went offline, and the only thing that was heard was the sound of Ratchet's systems working. Finally, Ratchet hauled himself to his feet and found a cloth that he used to wipe the lubricants off his legs and the berth before he threw the cloth aside.

While all of the extra energy had not been burnt out, at least some of it had. Enough that Ratchet knew he'd be able to slip into recharge. Hopefully.

The medic lay down on the berth and offline his optics, hoping that he would be able to settle down into recharge. Primus knew he needed it. His last thoughts as he slipped into recharge was that he was going to have to tell Ironhide and Optimus about this. He had no doubt that they'd be all too happy to take him to their berth to help him get rid of the extra energy during the second stage.

* * *

><p>Ironhide was pacing Optimus's office nervously.<p>

The Prime vaguely thought that ever since they had learned that Ratchet was sparked with their sparklings Ironhide had been doing a lot of pacing in his office.

"What could be wrong with him? I mean, we both know that Ratchet hasn't been recharging well recently. That isn't good for him or the sparklings." Ironhide said.

"I know that, Ironhide. Believe me. I know." Optimus assured him.

The two had noticed that Ratchet didn't seem as well rested as he had been during the first stage of gestation. They knew that Ratchet was getting in all of the energon that he needed, both regular grade and medical grade. They couldn't understand why Ratchet wasn't recharging well. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and they were certain that they hadn't done anything to upset him.

"So what is wrong? If something was upsetting him, then he should have come to us." Ironhide stated.

"'Hide, this is Ratchet we're talking about. We both know that if something had really pissed Ratchet off, we would have heard the shouting." Optimus stated.

An explosion sounded.

Followed by an inevitable shouting.

"WHEELJACK! WHAT THE FRAG IS WRONG WITH YOU! THREE EXPLOSIONS BEFORE THE AFTERNOON! ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"Just like that." Optimus stated.

"Still. We have to find out what is wrong. He can't keep going without solid recharge, Orion." Ironhide turned to face his bondmate. "Why wouldn't he come and tell us if there was something wrong?"

"Ironhide, we've been in a relationship with Ratchet for three groon, but it's not long enough for Ratchet to feel like he can come to us with anything." Optimus said.

"He always did before we got together." Ironhide stated.

"Point taken." Optimus agreed. He thought a few moments. "Well, considering the fact that Ratchet is sparked and might not react in the best of ways, I suggest that we talk to First Aid about it. Maybe he can help us figure out how to ask Ratchet without sending Ratchet into a sobbing fit or sending us to the infirmary with injuries inflicted on us by Ratchet."

"Okay. Let's go." Ironhide said, eager to do that.

"We'll let him deal with Wheeljack first." Optimus said.

* * *

><p>First Aid shook his helm. "Honestly, Wheeljack! It's too early for three explosions! You've already filled your quota for the day!" He was busy repairing Wheeljack and ranting at the same time.<p>

"You're spending way too much time with Ratchet, 'Aid." Wheeljack told him.

A wrench flew across the room and hit Wheeljack in the back of the helm.

"OW!" Wheeljack grabbed his helm.

"Don't forget I'm here. Just because I haven't been throwing wrenches as much doesn't mean that my aim has gotten rusty." Ratchet told him from where he was sitting.

"Uh, right." Wheeljack agreed.

"Okay. Now, why haven't you recharging well, Ratchet?" First Aid asked.

Ratchet was a bit shocked by the sudden question. "What?"

"You heard me. I can easily tell that you're not recharging properly. That's not good for you or the sparklings. I don't care if you get all the energon you need. Without proper recharge, you're not going to do yourself or those two any good." First Aid told him.

Ratchet sighed. "It's the second stage of gestation, Aid."

"So?" First Aid failed to see what that had to do with anything.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "Do I need to give you a refresher course on everything that is entailed with the three different stages of gestation?"

First Aid blinked before he turned his optics to his mentor. "Excuse me?"

Ratchet groaned. He did apparently.

"Oh! So you're at the point that you've got too much energy and can't recharge right because of the excess energy." Wheeljack stated, getting what Ratchet was getting at.

"At least someone knows." Ratchet muttered.

"That's the problem?" First Aid asked, glancing back at the CMO.

"Yes, First Aid. That's been my problem for the past few cycles." Ratchet answered.

"So why not just go to Ironhide and Optimus? I'm sure that they'd help you out with that problem." Wheeljack stated.

Ratchet frowned. "What do I do? Walk up to them, tell them I can't recharge properly because I have too much excess energy as a result of the second stage of gestation, and ask them to frag me."

"Yeah. That or jump them." Wheeljack answered.

Ratchet sighed. "You will forgive me if I want to use just a bit more tact than that."

"Find a way to tell them and get rid of that excess energy, Ratchet. You need to recharge properly. I'm saying this for your sake and for the sparklings sake." First Aid told him.

Ratchet sighed. "I know. I plan on telling them. I just haven't done it yet."

"Then you'd better do it soon. You know that Optimus never misses anything when it comes to any member of the Autobots, you and Ironhide especially. He might have noticed that you're not your usual self. For that matter, Ironhide might have noticed as well. He's not as oblivious as most of the other Autobots think he is." Wheeljack added.

Ratchet sighed. "I know. I know."

* * *

><p>Optimus sighed at the pile of paperwork he had yet to get through. Ironhide being in his office had left him unable to get through the rest of the paperwork that he had for the day, and he knew that unless he stayed in the office late, he'd never get it all done.<p>

Optimus was a bit upset with himself that he had never gotten to talking to First Aid about Ratchet. Like Ironhide, the Prime was concerned for Ratchet. He didn't like the fact that the medic wasn't resting well. Optimus knew that getting the proper amount of energon and recharge were the two most important parts of gestation.

Optimus shook his helm. He had considered talking to Elita about all this. He knew that the femme would probably know what might be going on since she herself was a carrier.

As if Primus sent her, Optimus sensed Elita outside his door. "Come in, Elita."

Elita walked in with a pile of datapads, making the Prime's spark sink at the additional work. "Optimus, these are my reports about the femmes' patrols."

"Thank you, Elita." Optimus told her.

Elita glanced at the desk. "Planning on joining Ironhide in your quarters anytime soon?"

"I have no idea. I could leave the rest, but that would only be added to what I have to do tomorrow." Optimus replied as he took the reports from her.

"It makes me glad that I'm not the commander of all of the Autobots. The amount that I have to go through with just the femmes is more than enough." Elita said.

Optimus sighed. "Yes, well, it about kills me. I probably won't keep at it much longer before I go back to my quarters."

Elita nodded before she turned to leave.

Optimus decided that asking couldn't hurt. "Elita, can I ask you something?"

Elita tuned back. "Sure. About the femmes?"

"No. It deals more with my personal life." Optimus admitted.

Elita wasn't completely taken off guard by that. She was often Optimus's confidante when it came to problems with Ironhide. She sat down in the chair across from him. "What's going on? Is everything all right with you, Ironhide, and Ratchet?"

"As far as the relationship, yes. It's just that you're a carrier, so you might know what I need to know." Optimus explained.

"All right. What is it?" Elita asked.

"Well, it's just that Ironhide and I have noticed that Ratchet hasn't been recharging well recently. I can tell that he's really exhausted, and he doesn't act like he's getting enough recharge. It just worries me." Optimus explained.

Elita frowned. "He's in the first stage, right?"

"No. Second now." Optimus answered.

"How far into the stage?" Elita asked.

"A little over a groon." Optimus replied.

A smile spread across Elita's face. "I know what's wrong, all right. It's not uncommon. Every carrying bot, mech or femme, has this problem, Optimus."

"What is the problem?" Optimus asked.

"During the first stage, you know that a lot of energy is drawn from Ratchet to prepare for the protoforms to start developing. Well, in the second stage, there is such a buildup of energy it leaves a great excess of energy in the carrier. Ratchet has a great buildup of energy right now, and it's keeping him from recharging." Elita told him.

Optimus sighed. "At least it's normal, but what can we do to help him?"

Elita snickered. "You and Ironhide can easily help solve this problem, Optimus. In fact, I have no doubt that you'll enjoy the solution."

"Which is?" Optimus really needed to know.

"Simple. You and Ironhide drag Ratchet to your berth and frag him." Elita answered.

Optimus stared at her incredulously. Surely she did not just suggested what he thought she had suggested. He had thought she might be joking, but while her expression showed her amusement, there was no sign that she was joking.

"I'm not joking, Optimus. The safest and most successful way to get rid of all that extra energy is for the carrying mech to interface. It's actually recommended by many medics that carriers interface so that they can get rid of that excess energy. Why do you think sires love the second stage? They pretty much are guaranteed to get their mate into the berth." Elita told him.

"It's that simple?" Optimus asked.

"Well, in theory. Nothing is simply where Ratchet is concerned, so I'll wish you luck on that. But you know what to do." Elita then stood up. "Now, I'll leave you to finish your work." The femme then left the office.

Optimus sat in silence for a few moments. Well, he was definitely going to be talking to Ironhide.

* * *

><p>Ironhide was sitting on the couch in his quarters watching the TV. One of his favorite crime dramas was on, and he was trying to watch it. Unfortunately, his processors kept going back to Ratchet and the fact that he wasn't recharging well. The Weapon's Specialist was worried about the medic and the sparklings. He didn't want anything to happen to them.<p>

Ironhide sighed before he finally cut the TV off, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to watch it any longer. He couldn't keep his processors off of Ratchet at the moment, and he was close to simply going to Ratchet's quarters and demanding to know what was wrong. He knew that that would probably piss Ratchet off and would most likely result in the medic not talking to him for a while, but if Ironhide found out what was bothering Ratchet so much, then that would be worth it.

Of course, Optimus probably wouldn't agree, and Ironhide had no doubt that the Prime would give him quite the lecture for upsetting Ratchet, especially since Ratchet was carrying.

Ironhide was drawn out of his own thoughts by sensing that Ratchet was at the door to his quarters. He immediately sent out the mental command for the doors to open, getting to his feet at the same time. Maybe Ratchet had come to talk about what was bothering him.

Ratchet walked into the room and wasn't surprised to find that Ironhide was already in his feet and looking at him worriedly. It looked like Wheeljack was right about them knowing he wasn't recharging well. "Has Optimus not left his office yet?"

"No. I think that he got a bit behind today. He probably won't bother coming here until he gets through it all. He prefers to get all of his work done so that he doesn't have additional work to do the next day. He has enough to do as it is." Ironhide replied.

Ratchet nodded. He had hoped to talk to both of them about this together. He didn't want to have to go through it twice, but considering the fact that he could tell that the energy buildup was high again, he knew that he was going to just have to tell Ironhide and hope that the Weapon's Specialist would help him. He doubted that Ironhide would refuse.

"Is everything all right, Ratchet?" Ironhide asked. He hoped that Ratchet would just tell him.

"Yes, actually. I just need your help with something." Ratchet said.

"Anything." Ironhide was all too willing to help Ratchet with anything he could.

Ratchet sighed before he spoke again. "All right then. I need you to frag me."

Ironhide stood stock-still at that. Had Ratchet just asked him to frag him? The black mech was certain that he had heard correctly, but he was trying to figure out why Ratchet was asking him something so blatantly. He had thought it would be a while before Ratchet would agree to interfacing with them.

"Before you say anything, it's probably going to be the only way I'm going to get any form of recharge now." Ratchet said.

"Explain that one." Ironhide stated.

"It's simple. In the second stage of gestation, there's such a buildup of energy that the carrier can't get rid of it with normal activities. The excess energy keeps them from recharging. Interfacing is the safest and most effective way of getting rid of that excess energy." Ratchet told him.

Ironhide was quiet a moment. "Good enough for me." He reached over and grabbed Ratchet by the hand before dragging him into the berth room.

Ratchet stumbled a moment. "Uh, 'Hide." He never got a chance to say anything else as Ironhide then pulled him into a rough kiss. Ratchet moaned into the kiss.

Ironhide wrapped his arms around Ratchet before he took a few steps back to the berth. He then sat down on the berth and dragged Ratchet down into his lap.

Ratchet finally gave in and started to kiss Ironhide back as the Weapon's Specialist slid back to the middle of the berth. He ran his glossa over Ratchet's lips, and Ratchet opened his mouth, letting Ironhide slip his glossa into Ratchet's mouth and roam around the inside of Ratchet's mouth. Ratchet groaned into the kiss. Ironhide let his hands trail up Ratchet's sides and around to his back, searching for Ratchet's sensitive points and remembering every spot that drew a louder moan from him.

Ratchet's fingers curled around Ironhide's shoulder armor, putting a few dents into the Weapon's Specialist's shoulders. He allowed his glossa to brush up against Ironhide's before he curled his glossa around Ironhide's and forced his own glossa into Ratchet's mouth.

Ironhide released a loud groan. He was starting to think that Ratchet was probably going to be one that played dominant a lot. The black mech let his hands trail down to Ratchet's hips and stroked over the sensors in his hips. Ironhide then broke the kiss before he started to trail his lips down Ratchet's face to his neck where he licked at the cabled for a brief moment before he started to nip at them.

Ratchet released a gasp as he tightened his hands into Ironhide's shoulder armor. His processors were being overwhelmed by the pleasure that the black mech was causing in him. He was able to retain enough of his logical processors to ask the one question that Ratchet had tried to ask before they reached the berth. "Wh-what about Op-Optimus?" He really wasn't sure he wanted to do this now with Optimus not there.

Ironhide didn't stop. "Hmm. He can sit back and enjoy the show or join in. Whichever he prefers." Ironhide the slid his glossa between the cables in Ratchet's neck, drawing an even louder gasp from the medic. His hands trailed down between Ratchet's legs and traced his finger over the seams of the medic's interfacing panel.

Ratchet groaned as he allowed his interfacing panel to slide back. He was really aroused at this point and was all too willing to do whatever Ironhide wanted him to do.

Ironhide slid a single finger into Ratchet's valve and started to thrust that finger deep into the medic's valve, barely restraining his grunt of pleasure at how tight and wet the medic's valve was. He couldn't wait to see how Ratchet felt around his spike.

Ratchet felt his valve stretch around Ironhide's finger, and the medic couldn't stop the noise of pleasure that escaped his vocalizers. It had been a long time since anyone other than himself had touched his valve. It felt wonderful to have another mech besides himself touching his valve. The medic couldn't stop the urge to thrust down against the finger.

Ironhide smirked before he slid a second finger into the medic's valve, feeling the valve clench around his fingers. Ironhide licked up Ratchet's neck cables again. "You're tight."

Ratchet gasped as Ironhide thrust his fingers inside of him. "It's been a while for me."

"Hmm. I can tell." Ironhide stated. He thrust his fingers into Ratchet's valve a few more times before he withdrew them, bringing them up and licking the lubricant from his fingers, enjoying the taste.

Ratchet released a small whimper at the loss of the fingers and at watching Ironhide as he licked the medic's lubricants off of his fingers.

Ironhide fought a snicker. He had never seen this side of Ratchet before, and he found that he enjoyed it. If this was how Ratchet would be throughout the second stage of gestation, then the Weapon's Specialist was going to enjoy this stage. Ironhide then raised his helm to Ratchet's audio receivers. "Is there something you want?"

"Primus! You know the answer to that!" Ratchet growled.

Ironhide snickered. "I get it. You want my spike inside of you, stretching you out. Never knew you were so easy, Hatchet."

Ratchet growled before he shoved Ironhide backwards, knocking the Weapon's Specialist flat on his back. "Don't think for a moment I won't make you pay for that remark later."

Ironhide loved the sound of those words. "Looking forward to it."

Ratchet leaned down and kissed Ironhide roughly, shoving his glossa into the Weapon's Specialist's mouth. Ironhide released a shocked groan, unable to contain his surprise at the sudden roughness. He had no doubt that Ratchet was going to be dominant a lot. If this little display was any indication, then the medic definitely wouldn't be the submissive all the time.

Ironhide allowed his own interfacing panel to slide back before his spike extended. He released a loud groan when skilled fingers wrapped around his spike and started to stroke it, dragging fingers over eager sensors.

Ratchet leaned forward so that his lips were by Ironhide's audio receivers. "Just so you know, I play dirty, too."

Ironhide shivered at that.

Ratchet continued to pleasure Ironhide. As a medic, he knew the points in every mech's frame that were sure to bring about the greatest amount of pleasure. Being the medic who cared for both Ironhide and Optimus meant that Ratchet also knew what particular places to hit in them that weren't in every mech.

Ironhide couldn't stop the sounds of pleasure from escaping him. He should have known that Ratchet was talented with his hands.

Ratchet smirked, enjoying how Ironhide was reacting. He wanted to tease the Weapon's Specialist more, but Ratchet needed his own relief, so he drew his hand away from Ironhide's spike.

Ironhide released a cry of protest as he felt the pleasurable sensations stop. He really didn't want that to stop.

Ratchet then shifted his body so that he lined Ironhide's spike up with his valve before he slowly started to sink down on the spike. He released a cry as he felt the spike stretch out his valve.

Ironhide groaned as he felt himself be engulfed by the tight wetness of Ratchet's valve. He raised his hands and grasped Ratchet's hips in his hands as he felt himself engulfed entirely by Ratchet's valve.

Ratchet released a groan of his own as he felt the large spike of the Weapon's Specialist fill him entirely. Ratchet's fingers curled around the black mech's upper arms, denting the metal plating there. He remained still for a moment, wanting to adjust to the feeling of the Weapon's Specialist inside of him. Once he had adjusted, the medic rose up until just the tip of Ironhide's spike was still inside of him before he impaled himself on the spike again.

Ironhide groaned as he felt Ratchet start to move. He couldn't believe just how incredible Ratchet felt. He started to thrust up into Ratchet, making the thrusts even harder. He tightened his grip on Ratchet's hips tightly as he thrust up into the medic.

Ratchet cried out as he felt the Weapon's Specialist's spike scrap over the sensors in his valve, sending spikes of pleasure straight to the medic's neural net. It was something that he hadn't felt in a long time, and it felt wonderful.

The two were so wrapped up in the emotions and pleasure from their interfacing that they weren't aware that they were being watched.

Optimus had gone back to his quarters intending to talk to Ironhide about what he had learned from Elita. He certainly hadn't expected to hear moans and groans coming from the berth room, and he most certainly had not expected to see Ironhide and Ratchet interfacing. The Prime froze at the sight, watching as his bondmate thrust up into the medic, drawing loud cries out of Ratchet and releasing noisy moans of his own. Optimus couldn't stop watching the sight, enjoying the spectacle that he was seeing. It was a scene that he could get used to seeing more often. :**Something I need to know about, 'Hide?**:

:**Not really. He needed to get rid of some excess energy, so I was helping him out.**: Ironhide replied, not once stopping his movements, continuing to drive up into the medic.

:**And what about me?**: Optimus asked, not angry but getting rather aroused himself.

:**Well, you can sit back, watch, and enjoy the show, or you can join us. Whichever is fine with me.**: Ironhide replied.

Optimus watched with interest and arousal. He wasn't about to sit this out, so he walked over and climbed onto the berth behind Ratchet.

:**Joining in, huh?**: Ironhide asked.

:**Not like I could sit this one out.**: Optimus replied. He reached out and ran a hand down Ratchet's back.

Ratchet released a gasp at the large hand that was running down his back strut. He could feel the hand stroking over sensitive sensors in his back, causing Ratchet to arch his back.

Optimus filed this away for later, realizing that Ratchet's back was very sensitive. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips into the back of Ratchet's neck, drawing another gasp from the medic.

Ironhide then leaned up and pressed his lips into Ratchet's, easily forcing his glossa into Ratchet's mouth. Ratchet moaned into the kiss once more as he felt Optimus trail his lips over the back of his neck. Optimus trailed his hands down to Ratchet's hips, where his hands covered Ironhide's own where they rested on the neon green mech's hips.

Another harsh thrust into Ratchet sent him over the edge, crying out into the kiss with Ironhide as he overloaded hard, feeling his valve tighten around the spike inside of him.

Ironhide groaned at how tight the valve had become. He hadn't thought that it was possible for the medic to be any tighter. The tightness of the valve forced Ironhide to an overload as well, spilling his fluids into the medic's valve.

Ratchet probably would have collapsed on top of Ironhide had Optimus's arms not wrapped around his waist then. He could still feel a pretty high build up of energy, but not as bad as before.

"Hmm. That was an interesting sight." Optimus murmured.

Considering the fact that Optimus was pressed so close to Ratchet, his words were murmured right into Ratchet's audio receivers. Ratchet felt a chill go through him at the sound of that deep voice right beside his helm.

Ironhide looked up before a devious idea came into his processors. He opened a private comm link with Ratchet while making sure his bondmate wouldn't be able to hear them. :_Hey, Ratchet. Just out of curiosity, do you like to be dominate?_:

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at him. :_Perhaps. Why?_:

:_Because I'm going to help you nail Orion._: Ironhide answered.

Ratchet was a bit taken aback by that, but he was also turned on by the idea of being able to dominate Optimus.

Ironhide shifted himself slightly before he easily used one of his legs to knock the Prime off balance.

"Ironhide!" Optimus shouted as he fell backwards onto the berth, ending up laying on his back on the berth.

Ironhide smirked. "My bad." Of course, he didn't feel bad in the least, and he knew his bondmate wasn't going to mind in a moment.

Optimus was stunned when he found himself being straddle by Ratchet a moment later. He could see there was a look of lust in the medic's optics, and the Prime got the feeling that he wasn't going to be dominating the medic tonight.

Ironhide shifted so that he was leaning against the wall. He got comfortable so that he could enjoy his show.

:** Are you not joining in?**: Optimus asked.

:**Are you kidding? One of my fantasies has been to watch while Ratchet fragged you. I'm not missing that chance now. I'll have enough enjoyment out of watching you screaming for more from Ratchet.**: Ironhide replied.

:**A voyeur, much?**:

:**Maybe.**: Ironhide replied.

Optimus didn't have the chance to question his bondmate further as Ratchet leaned down and pressed his lips to Optimus's. Any thoughts of asking Ironhide anything else flew from the Prime's processors as he gave in to the medic.

Ratchet easily forced his glossa into Optimus's mouth, roughly roaming around the Prime's mouth. Optimus couldn't stop the moan that escaped him as he reached up and grasped Ratchet's shoulders in his hands. Ratchet let his hands trail down Optimus's sides, stroking over the sensors that he knew were sensitive. One particular sensor that was brushed had the Prime arching up into the medic, releasing a loud groan.

Ironhide smirked at that. He knew just how sensitive Optimus's sides were. That was one of the best places to touch Optimus when he wanted to get him into the berth. That and his lower back or finials were all good places to hit, but Ironhide would let Ratchet discover that if he didn't already know them.

Ratchet was enjoying the moans that he was getting out of Optimus. He was quickly coming to the conclusion that he had involved himself with two very noisy mechs when interfacing. Ratchet himself was somewhat loud himself. The medic allowed his lips to trail from Optimus's lips to his cheek strut and on down to Optimus's neck, where he licked at the cables slowly. He allowed his hand to trail on down between Optimus's legs and ghosted his fingers over the seams of the panel.

Optimus gasped as he felt those fingers on his heated panel. He hadn't expected Ratchet to move that fast. He was starting to think that Ratchet wasn't one who did a great deal of teasing, unlike Ironhide, who took great joy out of teasing him ceaselessly.

Ratchet heard the sound of Optimus's interfacing panel sliding back, and he instantly slipped a finger into the already wet valve, feeling how tight the Prime was. Optimus released a loud cry as he felt the finger slip into his valve, feeling it stretch him out. Ratchet enjoyed that sound that escaped from Optimus. He started to thrust that finger in and out of Optimus, enjoying the expression on Optimus's face.

Ironhide watched this with interest and growing arousal. He hadn't expected seeing Ratchet dominate Optimus to turn him on so much. It was a really arousing sight, and the Weapon's Specialist found himself having the increasing urge to join in.

Ratchet slipped a second finger inside of Optimus's valve and started to thrust both fingers in and out of the Prime. He felt how tight Optimus's fingers became around his shoulders and felt his armor dent under the force of the Autobot Commander's grip, but the medic couldn't bring himself to care about that. He started to thrust his fingers into the Prime even faster, enjoying the way Optimus was moaning and writhing under him.

Ironhide couldn't stop the feelings of lust from spiking through him. He wrapped his hand around his spike and started to stroke himself, needing to get rid of his own excess energy.

Ratchet allowed his own spike to extend, needing to get some relief of his own as he pulled his fingers free of Optimus's valve. Optimus released a small whimper at the loss of the fingers, but released a surprised moan when he found Ratchet pressing his two lubricant-covered fingers into his mouth. Optimus could taste himself on the medic's fingers, and it only made the feelings of lust become even stronger in the medic. Ironhide normally licked his lubricant off his own fingers in an attempt to torture Optimus more, and Ratchet still tortured him, just in a different way.

Ironhide was impressed. He could feel how Optimus felt over his bond with him, and he knew that Ratchet's actions had just really spiked lust in Optimus.

After a moment, Ratchet pulled his fingers from Optimus's mouth before he shifted and settled himself between the Prime's legs.

Optimus had absolutely no problem with the change in position as it meant that he was finally going to get some relief from the want, need, and lust that was coursing through his circuits. He spread his legs a bit more for Ratchet in anticipation.

Ironhide watched this with growing interest. He was already really turned on, and he was fairly certain that he wasn't going to be able to stand not being able to do anything right now. It was getting to be too much, and he was starting to feel a bit left out.

Ratchet shifted again slightly until the tip of his spike was pressed against Optimus's valve before he pressed inside of the Prime.

Optimus gasped and arched up against the medic as he felt his valve stretch to accommodate the thick spike. He was rather certain that Ratchet might have been a bit bigger than Ironhide, and that was saying something. His fingers dug into Ratchet's shoulders as he felt Ratchet slide all the way into him.

Ratchet groaned at just how tight the Prime was. He couldn't help asking Ironhide a question. :_Is he always this tight?_:

:_Oh yeah. Why do you think I like being on top so much? He's always tight, especially when we haven't been able to interface in awhile._: Ironhide replied.

Ratchet remained still for a few moments, wanting to give Optimus a few moments to adjust to his size. He really didn't want to accidently hurt the Prime.

Optimus, on the other hand, had other ideas. "Primus, Ratchet! Please!"

Ratchet was a bit surprised to hear the Prime, of all mechs, begging. It was a bit unexpected, but it was also a major turn on. He pulled out until just the tip of his spike remained inside of Optimus before he thrust back in, fast and hard.

Optimus cried out at that as he clutched to Ratchet's shoulders, lifting his legs and wrapping them around the medic's waist.

Ratchet didn't mind this new position in the least. It allowed him to thrust even deeper into the Prime, and that's exactly what he did. He pulled out of the Prime slowly, dragging his spike over the sensors in the Prime's valve with agonizing slowness before he thrust back in fast and hard, sending pure pleasure straight to Optimus's neural net.

Optimus released a loud cry of pleasure at this, enjoying what Ratchet was doing to him.

Ironhide wasn't able to take anymore of this. He couldn't handle not being a part of this anymore. He shifted so that he was on his knees behind Ratchet before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the side of Ratchet's neck while his fingers trailed down Ratchet's sides.

Ratchet released a gasp at the sudden touches from behind as he thrust hard into Optimus, getting a loud cry from the Prime.

:_I wouldn't stop, Ratchet. I just couldn't take not being a part of this._: Ironhide told him.

Now that Ratchet knew that the Weapon's Specialist was behind him, he wasn't so taken off guard, and he was able to focus on the Prime beneath him again, continuing to thrust into him rather hard, drawing another loud cry from him.

Optimus wasn't going to be able to take much more. The amount of pleasure that Ratchet was giving him was just far too much, and the sight of Ironhide behind the medic wasn't easy for him, either. Another hard thrust, and Optimus gave a loud scream as he overloaded hard.

Ratchet felt Optimus's valve become extremely tight, and the medic was unable to restrain himself any longer. He overloaded hard as well, spilling his fluids into the Prime's body.

Ironhide was extremely aroused by that sight, and he really wished that he had overloaded as well. As it was, he hadn't been able to overload yet, and he really needed it.

Ratchet had managed to not collapse on top of the Prime, and he could tell just how much Ironhide needed an overload. He figured that since Optimus was probably satisfied at the moment, and considering the fact that he himself had finally gotten all of the excess energy out of his systems, Ratchet knew that Ironhide could use a bit of relief himself.

Optimus seemed to read Ratchet's processors as he could tell over their bond that Ironhide needed release himself. He shifted his legs slightly before he managed to kick Ironhide's knees out from under him, sending the Weapon's Specialist falling onto his back.

"What is with you two and knocking each other down?" Ratchet muttered.

"We do that all the time." Optimus replied.

Ratchet knew that he still had a lot to learn about the two of them, but for now, he supposed so that he could focus on Ironhide for the moment.

"Not funny." Ironhide mumbled as he sat up. Or tried to at least. He found himself pushed back down onto the berth by Ratchet. He would have protested had it not been for the fact that there was a hot mouth around his spike, making him cry put.

Optimus then moved up beside the Weapon's Specialist and leaned down to press his lips to Ironhide's, forcing his glossa into the black mech's mouth. :**Just thought that you could use some relief yourself.**:

Ratchet watched as Optimus kissed Ironhide while he continued to use his mouth on the Weapon's Specialist's spike. The medic swirled his glossa around the tip of Ironhide's spike, tasting the fluids that had already started to leak from the tip. He then started sucking on the spike.

Ironhide released a loud moan that was swallowed by Optimus's mouth as the Prime let his hand trail down to Ironhide's abdominal plating, where he started to trace little patterns on the black mech's stomach.

Ironhide groaned as he felt the sensitive area stroked over. Between Optimus's hands and Ratchet's mouth, the Weapon's Specialist was soon thrown over the edge, crying out as he spilled his fluids into Ratchet's mouth.

Ratchet swallowed the majority of the fluids that Ironhide released with a bit getting on his chin and chest. He then pulled back and sat on his knees.

Optimus then broke the kiss with Ironhide.

"Primus." Ironhide groaned.

Optimus snickered. "Someone's happy."

"Hmm." Ironhide made a noncommittal grunt.

Ratchet was just thankful that he had gotten all that excess energy out of his systems. He had really needed that, and he needed a good recharge. He most certainly had no intentions of going back to his quarters that night. All he wanted to do was drift off into recharge.

Optimus and Ironhide had noticed just how tired Ratchet appeared now. Neither were going to give Ratchet the chance to go back to his quarters as they moved a bit away from each other before they both grabbed a hold of Ratchet and pulled him to lay down between them.

Ratchet didn't do any arguing and soon was in recharge between them.

:**Now that's what I call a good end to the day.**: Ironhide stated.

Optimus rolled his optics as he lay down behind Ratchet, wrapping an arm around the medic's waist. :**Interfacing is the only way to end the day on a good note as far as you are concerned.**:

:**Yeah. So what?**: Ironhide asked.

:**Forget it.**: Optimus retorted.

Ironhide was laying in front of Ratchet with an arm around the medic, his hand resting on Optimus's arm. :**I found out why he hasn't been recharging.**:

:**Yes, I know. In the second stage, he's going to have an excess of energy, and the easiest way to get rid of it is interfacing.**: Optimus replied.

Ironhide was a bit surprised that he knew that. :**How did you find that out?**:

:**I asked Elita earlier. I figured that she would probably know. At least helping Ratchet out is going to be rather easy.**: Optimus said.

:**And fun.**: Ironhide added.

Optimus sighed. Of course that is all that Ironhide would think about with this.

:**Besides, you can look at it this way. It means that we're going to be able to keep Ratchet in our quarters for a while.**: Ironhide said.

:**Yes. That is true.**: Optimus agreed.

With Ratchet needing their help to get rid of the excess energy, it was obvious to the two that they were going to be able to keep Ratchet in their quarters for a while.

Optimus and Ironhide, both a bit tired themselves from the interfacing that they had done, the two slipped into recharge as well.

* * *

><p>Leave a review and let me know what you thought.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the support!

Just a warning, but there will be sticky in this chapter!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twnins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Ratchet was busy working to get the different limbs that Wheeljack had managed to blow off of his body reattached. The medic had managed to reattach Wheeljack's left arm and right foot. He was now working on reattaching the inventor's right arm.

"You know, you could always reattach my head." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet glanced over at where his brother's head was sitting on a different table, watching as Ratchet repaired his body. "I know that I could. I'm just choosing not to."

"Oh, come on, Ratchet!" Wheeljack protested.

"Forget it, 'Jack. And don't forget that I could easily disconnect your vocalizers so that you can't talk and whine." Ratchet told him.

Wheeljack vented air. "I honestly thought that I had gotten it to work this time. It would really help in our battles against the Decepticons."

Ratchet sighed. "'Jack, it won't do us any good if it gets you killed. You were in pieces again." The medic had managed to reattach the arm before he moved to work on the inventor's damaged side.

"So, how are you doing, Ratch?" The inventor, as well as any of the other Autobots, could tell that Ratchet's chest was starting to expand to accommodate for the sparklings that were growing.

"I'm fine, 'Jack. Everything is progressing as it should." Ratchet answered.

The inventor was glad that Ratchet couldn't see the smirk on his face behind his mask. "And how are Optimus and Ironhide?"

"Other then being even more overprotective than ever, they're fine." Ratchet had to remove a cable and replace it. "I can't tell you the number of times that they comm me or come to see me just to check up on me."

"That's good, but I more meant in the berth."

Ratchet turned his icy glare to the inventor. "I hardly think that that is your concern, Wheeljack."

"You know, you used to tell me everything." Wheeljack told him.

"Since when have I ever talked about something of that nature with you?" Ratchet asked.

"Huh. Guess you never have." Wheeljack stated.

"Exactly. All you need to know is that they are helping me to get rid of the excess energy that I have to deal with right now." Ratchet told him.

"Okay. Okay. Sorry about that." Wheeljack watched as Ratchet continued to make the repairs to his body. "You seem a lot happier than I've seen you in a while, Ratchet."

Ratchet stopped his work for a moment to look at his brother again. "I suppose I am." He would admit that he was feeling a lot happier than he had in a long time. Being in a relationship with Optimus and Ironhide had been a lot different than his relationships with anyone else. He could easily tell how much Optimus and Ironhide loved him. The two had no shame in showing Ratchet that.

"I told you that giving them a chance was a good idea. You could have everything that you ever wanted. In fact, I think you're on your way to having that." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet sighed. "All right. You were right. Is that you wanted to know?"

"Not really. I'm just glad that you took a chance, Ratch. You deserve to be happy." Wheeljack told him.

"Thanks, 'Jack." Ratchet was grateful to his brother for helping him out during all this. Ratchet knew that he was a stubborn mech, and he knew that he needed a push at times in the right directions. Wheeljack had always been willing to push the medic in the right direction, and that was something that Ratchet was grateful for.

* * *

><p>Optimus was going through his paperwork for the day. He was glad that the pile wasn't as big as some of them in the past had been. It was mostly routine since there was nothing new that he really had to deal with at the moment.<p>

The Prime sense Prowl at the door. "Come in, Prowl."

The door opened, and Prowl walked into the room.

Optimus set the datapad that he had finished aside as he turned his full attention to his SIC. "What is it, Prowl?"

"I thought I'd give you an update on Wheeljack's latest fiasco." Prowl said.

Optimus sighed. "What did he do this time?"

"He took out a total of five building, completely demolishing three of them. His lab was one of them along with the lab that Perceptor, Beachcomber, and Skyfire work in. The entire area is a disaster area that I have the Wreckers cleaning up as it is." Prowl told him.

"How is Wheeljack?" Optimus asked.

"In pieces. Ratchet is currently attempting to put him back in one piece. From what Ratchet has told me, there was no fatal or permanent damage, though I could easily tell that Ratchet wasn't happy in the least." Prowl said.

"When it comes to Wheeljack and his injuries, Ratchet is never happy. Anyone else hurt?" Optimus asked.

"No. There were no other bots in the buildings that were taken out. Beachcomber and Perceptor were Primus knows where, and Skyfire was helping some of the humans with unloading new supplies. Considering the fact that most of our human allies fear Wheeljack and his crazy inventions more than they fear the Decepticons, not one of them dare go past the danger zone markers we have set up." Prowl answered.

Optimus sighed. "That's good to hear. How long will it take for Topspin and the other Wreckers to get everything back in order?"

"I believe they said they should have it all cleaned up in the next joor. Grapple is already preparing to rebuild the buildings. There's a reason that I keep a steady requisition of materials to rebuild the buildings." Prowl said.

"That's a good thing." Optimus agreed.

"And just so you know, you're going to need a new TIC when I get done with him." With that, Prowl turned and left the office.

Optimus quietly wondered what Jazz had done to piss Prowl off, but decided that he didn't want to know. He always let Prowl deal with Jazz however he saw fit since Jazz and Prowl were bondmates.

Optimus then turned his focus back to his reports.

* * *

><p>Sam was in the room that had been designated as his office. Since he was the liaison for the Autobots, he had come to the conclusion that he needed to start living on base.<p>

Lennox had agreed and arranged everything for him.

Mikaela had been rather amicable about living on base since she did like the Autobots a lot. She also understood why Sam felt that he needed to stay on the base.

Sam's parents hadn't been too thrilled at the fact that their son would now be living so far away from them, but they knew that their son was grown up now and had to do what was best for him. There was a strict order from Judy Witwicky that Sam had better come home from time to time for a visit or she would hunt him down and make him pay for not coming to see them.

Sam knew that his mother would do just that, so he had agreed that they would come visit them. He certainly wanted to cross his mother about as much as he wanted to cross Ratchet, so he was going to make sure that he went to visit his parents at least every two months or so.

Sam had been looking over everything left by the liaisons before him, and he was also looking over everything that dealt with the legislation in dealing with the Autobots. Sam saw that all of the legislation was fair, but there was something that bugged him about it, and he knew that he was going to have to talk to Lennox about it.

The door to his office opened, and Mikaela walked in. "Hey, Sam. What's going on?"

"Hey, 'Kaela. I've just been going through all this that was left behind from the others." Sam answered.

Mikaela walked over and wrapped her arms around Sam from behind. "Anything you should be worried about?"

"Maybe. I'm going to talk to Will about it soon. I just want to make sure that the sparklings are protected by the law. Most of the legislation is geared toward the Autobots who are already here on Earth and the ones that are coming here from space. Since we know that the Autobots can have kids, we need to make sure that those sparklings and any other ones that any of the Autobots have are protected by law. I just don't like that it's assumed. You know that someone in the future would try to take advantage of the fact that there is no law stating that those sparklings are protected as well." Sam said.

Mikaela nodded. "Probably a good idea. I don't even want to think about what some of those wacko government scientists might want to try to do to them if they know that there's no law protecting them."

"Now there's a scary thought." Sam shuddered.

"Thinking about what they might do?" Mikaela asked.

"No. Thinking about what Ratchet would do to them if they ever did anything to hurt his sparklings. I don't think even Ironhide and his cannons could strike as much fear into them as Ratchet would." Sam said.

Mikaela thought about that and grimaced. "I see your point. Ratchet's scarier than the Decepticons."

Sam nodded. He looked over all of the papers in front of him. "Lennox and I have to make sure that those sparklings are protected. We can't let anything happen to them."

Mikaela nodded. She knew that Sam was right about that. They had to make sure that nothing would happen to the sparklings.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was in his office doing the paperwork on all of Wheeljack's injuries. He hated that he had to fill them out on his brother every time one of his brother's inventions went wrong. It happened so much that there shouldn't be a question about if the inventor would survive the injuries. The question was would the inventor survive Ratchet's wrath.<p>

Ratchet finished the paperwork and set it aside. He then picked up the next datapad that was on his desk and saw that it was First Aid's inventory report on what was in stock, what was low, and what they were completely out of. Ratchet released a sigh. He hated it when he had to do the requisition forms. Of course, with First Aid doing all of the inventory, it made Ratchet's job a lot easier considering how much he hated to do inventory. Ratchet started scanning over the report so that he could figure out what needed to be requisitioned.

"Hey, Ratchet. How are you doing?"

Ratchet looked up to see Elita peering into the room. "Just figuring out what needs to be requisitioned."

Elita frowned. "Should you be putting so much stress on yourself?"

Ratchet barely managed to suppress a growl. "Elita, I am perfectly capable of figuring out what I should and should not be doing. Also, I have Ironhide and Optimus there to make me not overdue it. In addition, First Aid takes cares of most things dealing with the infirmary. I have virtually been stuck behind a desk since being sparked. It's just recently that I've started dealing more with patients. I don't need you and the rest of the femmes to start in on me, too."

Elita smiled. "We're all just concerned, Ratchet. It's been a while since we've had a sparkling in our midst, and we're all excited and concerned for you."

"It's hardly a new concept, Elita. I am not the first bot to ever be sparked, and I most certainly will not be the last. You don't need to worry so much." Ratchet told her.

Elita walked on into the room. "You would be worried."

"Yes, but I'm also a medic and one that has to take care of the mech or femme that is sparked. It's part of my job to worry about my patients." Ratchet replied.

"Hmm. I suppose so." Elita agreed.

"Now, was there anything else you needed?" Ratchet asked.

"Not really. I'm off duty right now, and I just wanted to check in on you." Elita said.

"I have enough of Optimus and Ironhide doing that. I can barely go a joor without one of them deciding that they need to check in on me. It gets rather tiring." Ratchet said.

Elita waved him off. "They're overprotective sires. You can't blame them for that. If you think this is bad, just wait until the third stage. I've heard that that's when they're the worst."

"I have seen mates at their worst during that stage, which is why Prowl may be promoted to CO and Chromia be promoted to Weapon's Specialist." Ratchet stated.

Elita laughed. "Meaning you may kill them before this is over with."

"Possibly." Ratchet agreed.

"Hey, Hatchet!"

Ratchet growled at both the nickname and the owner of the voice. "For Primus's sakes, Ironhide! Stop calling me that! And I am fine!"

There was silence for a moment before Ironhide spoke again. "I have a patient for you."

Ratchet sighed before he stood up and walked out with Elita behind him.

Ironhide was holding Sunstreaker and Sideswipe by their shoulder armor and holding them so that neither of their pedes touched the floor.

One of Sunstreaker's helm fins was missing, his left wrist was sparking, his right leg was mangled, and his paint job was demolished.

Sideswipe wasn't much better. He was holding his left hand in right, his right pede was bent so badly that he wouldn't be able to walk, he had wires hanging out his hip, and he looked more silver than red.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "Mind telling me just what happened?"

"They pissed off the wrong bot." Ironhide said as he unceremoniously dropped the two, drawing yelps of pain and complaints about their paint jobs.

"So you decided to do this to them?" Ratchet asked.

"Wasn't me. They pissed of Chromia, and she took her cannons to them. Her aim's almost as good as yours." Ironhide said.

Ratchet looked down at them. "What did you do?"

"Not much." Sunstreaker replied, not looking the CMO in the optic.

Ratchet looked back to Ironhide.

Ironhide shrugged. "Let's just say they were catcalling and making some rather crude remarks about a few of the younger femmes, and it pissed her off. Of course, the prank they played on her wasn't fun, either." Ironhide glanced at Elita. "I think she'll be asking you to help with her paint later."

"How bad?" Elita asked.

"She's colorful, and I'll leave it at that." Ironhide said.

Ratchet sighed. There was no way he was going to help the two up onto the berth, so he looked at his berth mate. "Put them on a berth." Ratchet then added as an afterthought, "On separate berths."

"Sure thing." Once more, Ironhide grabbed the two by their shoulder armor before tossing them roughly onto the berths.

Once more, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker protested the violent treatment.

Ratchet sent a comm to First Aid. :_Aid, I need your assistance in the infirmary._:

:_Is something wrong?_: First Aid asked.

:_Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are both patients now._: Ratchet answered.

:_Be right there._: First Aid said.

"Now, if you do don't mind, I have work to do." Ratchet said.

"Should you deal with both of them?" Ironhide asked, not wanting Ratchet to overwork himself.

"It's usual with these two. Besides, First Aid is on his way. He'll take care of one while I take care of the other." Ratchet assured him.

Ironhide nodded before he headed back to his duties.

"I'd better go and make sure Chromia had no intentions of committing murder. I know that she can't be happy about this at all." Elita waved to Ratchet.

"If her paintjob is that bad off, you might as well take the paint to redo it." Ratchet told her.

"Oh. Right. Where is it?" Elita asked.

Ratchet pointed over his shoulder. "Storage closet. Just find her paint color."

Elita nodded before she headed to get the paint.

Ratchet got to work on Sunstreaker. "You two should know better by now. Pissing off Chromia is the same as pissing off Ironhide. And you both know that Chromia shoots to kill."

"We didn't think she'd do all this. Ironhide's uses his hands to make us pay, not his cannons." Sideswipe said.

Ratchet shook his helm. "You two are never going to learn, are you?"

First Aid arrived then. He saw that his mentor was already taking care of Sunstreaker, so First Aid went to access the damage done to Sideswipe before he got to work on the red twin. :_Dare I ask who they angered this time?_: First Aid asked Ratchet.

:_Chromia, and she had good aim._: Ratchet replied.

:_I believe I see._: First Aid didn't understand why the two would want to anger her. He knew that he didn't want to be on the wrong end of the femme SIC's cannon or anger.

* * *

><p>Sam and Lennox were sitting in Lennox's office having a meeting concerning the Autobots and the sparklings that Ratchet was carrying.<p>

"You know what, Sam. I think you're right. None of this legislation would actually protect the sparklings, and there's no telling what some government assholes would propose or do and then cite the fact that there is no legislation protecting them." Lennox agreed.

"I was looking over everything and noticed that. I don't even want to think about what some of them would propose to do in regard to that. And I know for a fact that that would destroy all Autobots-human relations. From what I've learned from Ratchet, there isn't an Autobot on the planet that wouldn't fight for those sparklings. If anything happened to those sparklings as a result of human cruelty, I know Ironhide's cannons would be on full blast, Ratchet would have his wrenches ready if not his saws, and Optimus would probably have his sword at the ready. And that doesn't include what all the others would have prepared." Sam said.

"I agree. We'll have to start talking to Optimus and make sure we have everything ready. We don't need something like this getting out of hand. I would rather get it taken care of now before the sparklings come. As long as we have it done by then, we'll be fine. I think." Lennox said.

Sam nodded. "I think that there's still about nine months before Ratchet would have the sparklings, so there's time. We need to get the proposal ready and on the President's desk as soon as possible."

"Agreed. We'll start talking with Optimus tomorrow." Lennox thought about that for a moment. "Than again, we should probably see if he wants to talk about this now. I'm sure that the sooner this is settled, the better off Optimus is going to feel." Lennox said.

"Right." Sam wanted that himself.

"Do you have any idea of what you want to propose?" Lennox asked.

"Yes. I already have an idea of how I want to word it, too." Sam said.

Lennox nodded. "You're the political science major. You're going to know better than me how to word all this. I leave that to you. As long as it's not a threat to national security, it's fine with me."

"The only threat here might be to those sparklings." Sam stated.

Lennox nodded. "We'll just have to make sure that there is no threat to them."

Sam nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p>Optimus had not even considered what he was being told, which was why he was glad that the two liaisons he was working with had thought of it and that they were working to make sure that his family was safe from anything any human might want to do. "I had not considered that some might warp what is already in place to do something like this. I am glad you thought of it."<p>

"Actually, it was Sam that thought of it. It hadn't occurred to me, either, Optimus." Lennox said from where he was standing beside Sam on the Prime's desk.

"Well, after thinking of what Mearing tried to pull, I figured that we had better have a written form of protection for the sparklings. It might seem like overkill to some, but I figure that it's better to be safe than sorry." Sam explained.

"Indeed. That is probably the best thing to do." Optimus agreed. Plus, the Prime didn't even want to think about what his CMO and his Weapon's Specialist would do if anyone in the human government tried to take the sparklings from them or tried to harm the sparklings in any way. Slag it! The Prime didn't want to think about what **he **would do if anyone tried that. Optimus knew that he would not be calm nor dignified when dealing with whoever had done this.

"In any case, we figured that the three of us could collaborate on making the proposal to the President about what needs to be added in." Lennox said.

Optimus thought about that for a moment before he realized something. "It would be a good idea, but I would like for Prowl to work with us on this as well. I'm certain that he would have some ideas on things that we need to consider."

"Not a problem. If you think Prowl would be willing, we can start tomorrow morning." Sam said.

"I'm certain that Prowl would be willing. I'll speak with him about it tonight." Optimus assured them.

The two humans nodded their agreement.

Optimus picked the two humans up before he set them back on the floor so that they could leave his office.

Optimus was glad that Sam had had the forethought to think of this. The Prime knew that there were some humans, scientists in particular, who would want to study the sparklings and not care about their safety or security. It made the Prime shudder to think of what those scientists would do to his sparklings. He most certainly did not want to find out. :_Prowl, could you come to my office?_:

:_Certainly, sir. I will be there momentarily._: Prowl replied.

Optimus knew that Prowl was good at showing up when he said that he would, so he knew the tactician would there soon.

As the Prime expected, his SIC was at his office door within moments. Optimus sent out the mental command for the doors to open.

Prowl stepped into the room, looking as dignified as he always did. "Yes, sir?"

"Prowl, Colonel Lennox and Samuel were earlier, and they brought some of great importance to my attention." The Prime then relayed the conversation that he had had with the two human liaisons regarding the protection of the sparklings.

Prowl looked thoughtful. "That is a good idea. Considering the history that humans have of not having regard for life, it makes sense that some would not hesitate to attempt to take the sparklings from us to use for their own experiments."

That was not a pleasant thought for the Prime, who had a sparkling coming, nor was it a pleasant thought for Prowl, who was a carrier himself and planned to have sparklings with Jazz in the future.

"In any case, I am meeting with Colonel Lennox and Samuel in the morning to discuss what needs to be included in protecting the sparklings. I would like you to be there as well." Optimus told him.

"Of course, sir. I will be there." Prowl assured him.

Optimus nodded.

Prowl turned and left.

Optimus leaned back in his chair and sighed. He hoped that this could be taken care of quickly so that there were no problems in the future.

* * *

><p>Ironhide looked up from his position on the couch to see that Ratchet had walked into their quarters. Considering the fact that Ratchet remained in his and Optimus quarters more than his own, Ironhide had started to refer to it as all of their quarters. After all, Optimus and Ironhide did hope that Ratchet would end up simply living in their quarters. "So, rough day?"<p>

"Not that bad." Ratchet replied as he walked over and sat down as well. "Other than my usual patients, the only other ones were a few humans with minor afflictions that were easily taken care of."

"What about the twins? They all right?" Ironhide asked.

"Of course. Once I was done with them, Prowl grabbed a hold of them and threw them into the brig." Ratchet answered.

"Serves them right." Ironhide muttered.

Ratchet shook his helm. He had felt the energy build up start to affect him a few joor ago, so he needed some form of relief. He moved to straddle Ironhide's lap before he kissed him.

Ironhide had grown used to Ratchet simply doing something like this, so the Weapon's Specialist simply wrapped his arms around Ratchet's waist and kissed him back. :_So, I assume that you need help getting rid of some excess energy._: Ironhide said as he trailed his fingers over the medic's back.

:_Hmm. Yes._: Ratchet then grabbed Ironhide and with surprising strength, managed to pull them both from the couch and slam Ironhide down onto the floor, moving to straddle the Weapon's Specialist. "And I'm tired of you being the dominate one."

"May I point out that I was under you the first time?" Ironhide said although he knew exactly what it was that Ratchet meant.

Ratchet growled. "Stop acting stupid, Ironhide! Leave that to the twins!" He curled his fingers so hard around the Weapon's Specialist's shoulder armor that he dented it.

Ironhide grunted slightly. "Making more work for yourself?"

"Maybe, but it'll be worth it to get this excess energy out of my systems." Ratchet retorted before he leaned down and kissed Ironhide forcefully, roughly shoving his glossa into the Weapon's Specialist's mouth and started to roam around.

Ironhide groaned into the kiss as grasped Ratchet's shoulders with his hands. He loved how rough Ratchet could be. It was a change from how gentle the Prime was with him in a good way. The black mech had always assumed that Ratchet would be rough in the berth considering his personality. The Weapon's Specialist knew that he enjoyed it, and he was certain that Ratchet would never cease to satisfy him in the berth, much like Optimus did.

:**Can I assume that Ratchet needs some extra help with the excess energy again?**: Optimus asked through the bond.

:**Now what gave you that idea?**: Ironhide asked as he felt Ratchet's hands start to explore his frame, finding sensitive wires to caress that were lighting the Weapon's Specialist's circuits on fire.

:**Well, the lust that I'm feeling from you is a major indication.**: Optimus pointed out.

:**What am I supposed to do when he jumps me? It's not like I could say no to him.**_**: **_Ironhide said as he arched up against the medic when he felt a particularly sensitive area touched.

:**True enough. Just make sure that you don't tire him out before I get there.**: Optimus stated.

:**You'd have to talk to him about that. He's the one in control.**: Ironhide said.

:**The great Ironhide is actually letting Ratchet get the best of him?**: Optimus mocked him.

:**Just you wait, Orion. I'll get you for that remark.**: Ironhide snarled at him.

:**I'm sure you will.**: Optimus replied before he cut off the link.

Ironhide released a loud gasp as he felt talented fingers stroke over his interfacing panel, and he wasted in time in letting the panel retract.

Ratchet allowed a finger to slip into the tight, wet valve. "So, what did Optimus say?"

"Just to-ah-not tire you-oh-out." Ironhide gasped out as he felt Ratchet thrust his finger in and out of his valve before the medic inserted a second finger.

"Hmm. Considering the fact that the further into the second stage I get, the worse the energy build up is, I don't think that he has anything to worry about." Ratchet replied as he leaned forward and nipped at the cables in Ironhide's neck.

Ironhide gasped as the pleasurable waves that coursed through him. "Primus, Ratchet!"

Ratchet thrust the two fingers into the black mech for a few more kliks before he figured that Ironhide had had enough. He pulled the fingers free, earning a groan from Ironhide. He chuckled for a moment right by Ironhide's audio received. "Oh, I highly doubt that you're going to be opposed to this next part." He allowed his own interfacing panel to slide back, and his spike extended, the tip already leading fluids.

Ironhide groaned as he heard the sound of the interfacing panel sliding back, and he released another groan as he felt the hot, wet tip of Ratchet's spike pressed against his valve. He arched up against Ratchet, his fingers digging into the medic's shoulders as he felt the spike fill him, stretching him out in the most wonderful way.

Ratchet groaned as he was enveloped in tight, wonderful heat. "It's easy to tell that you're not the submissive one that often."

Ironhide panted a moment as he adjusted to Ratchet's size. "Orion likes being submissive as you've found out."

Ratchet licked at Ironhide's neck cables as he pulled out of the tight valve almost agonizingly slowly until only the tip of his spike remained inside of the Weapon's Specialist before he thrust back in fast and hard. "Well, you won't be as dominate with me in the mix now."

Ironhide gasped and arched up, wrapping his legs around Ratchet's waist as he tightened his grip on the medic's shoulders. "I could-get used-to this." He spoke in-between the thrusts, feeling his pleasure spike with each powerful thrust. He now understood why Optimus spent so much time gasping, moaning, and screaming when Ratchet took him. The medic was good at what he did.

Ratchet made sure to pull out of the Weapon's Specialist slowly, dragging his spike over every sensitive node in the valve before he thrust back inside of the black mech fast and hard, driving waves upon waves of pleasure through Ironhide's neural net as well as his own.

Ironhide couldn't stop every gasp and moan that escaped him as he felt the heat in his circuits build up at what the medic was doing. He understood why there were those that said having medics as lovers was wonderful because they knew just what to do to get your systems on fire. Ironhide could attest to that as Ratchet had lit his circuits on fire with only the first few touches. His circuitry was scorching now, and he could feel overload coming closer and closer.

Ratchet let his hands wander over Ironhide's armor, seeking out the sensitive wiring underneath the black mech's thick armor, knowing just which wires to touch to bring the Weapon's Specialist to completion. He then nipped harshly at the cables at the base of the black mech's neck as he thrust inside the Weapon's Specialist harshly, striking the sensors at the back of Ironhide's valve, roughly.

Ironhide let out a loud shriek as overload charge hit him roughly, causing the black mech to arch up against the medic.

Ratchet felt Ironhide's valve become incredibly tight and thrust deeply inside the Weapon's Specialist one more time, feeling overload hit him and releasing his fluids inside of the black mech.

Ironhide collapsed back onto the floor, panting. Primus, that was amazing! He was going to have to let Ratchet top him more often!

:**Enjoy it?**:

Ironhide glanced wearily over Ratchet's shoulder to see Optimus standing there, leaning against the door to their quarters with a look of absolute lust in his optics, signaling that he had grown very aroused by the sight that he had just witnessed. :**What were you doing? Just watching us?**:

:**You're not the only voyeur among the three of us.**: Optimus replied.

:**Hmm. In answer to your question, yes, I did enjoy it. Medics really do make great lovers.**: Ironhide replied.

:**I've found that out myself. I hope you didn't tire him out, too much.**: Optimus told him.

Ratchet, who had managed to not collapse on top of the Weapon's Specialist, pulled out of the mech underneath him. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join us?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus was a bit startled that Ratchet knew that he was there, but didn't show it. "I was just enjoying the show that you two put on."

Ratchet turned to face the Prime. "So, have I gotten myself involved with a couple of voyeurs?"

"Perhaps." Optimus answered, grinning at the medic.

Ironhide sat up behind Ratchet and pressed his lips into the back of the medic's neck. "You'll just have to deal with that, Ratchet."

"Hmm. Doesn't bother me none considering the fact it means that at least one of you have to be on top of me or underneath me for you to be able to do that." Ratchet stated.

Optimus made his way over before he knelt down in front of the medic. "That's true. I suppose that'll make you happy."

"You could say that." Ratchet replied before he leaned forward, closing the distance between himself and the Prime, pressing their lips together.

Optimus had no problem with this, kissing Ratchet back and rubbing his glossa over Ratchet's lips. Ratchet decided to oblige the Prime and opened his mouth, letting the Autobot leader slip his glossa into his mouth. Optimus roamed around the inside of the medic's mouth, making sure to stroke over every inch of his mouth before pressing his glossa gently against Ratchet's. Ratchet curled his glossa around the Prime's, enjoying the groan that he heard from the Prime.

Ironhide watched this with eagerness, enjoying the sight of Optimus and Ratchet make out. He found it very arousing and very enjoyable. He ran his fingers down Ratchet's sensitive back, stroking over the sensors that he had already discovered were pleasure pointed for the medic.

Ratchet groaned into the kiss as he felt his sensitive points hit by the Weapon's Specialist. As enjoyable as it was to have Optimus and Ironhide double-team him, sometimes Ratchet questioned his logic circuits for entering a relationship with two of them. Between the two of them, he had a habit of being driven to overload faster than normal.

Optimus began to rub his fingers along Ratchet's arms and down to his sides, slipping his fingers beneath Ratchet's armor and caressing the wires that were sensitive, enjoying the loud groan that escaped from the medic.

:**So, want a little help in making sure you dominate him tonight?**: Ironhide asked over the bond, knowing that the Prime was in a mood to be dominate.

:**I don't think it's necessary to hold him down. 'Hide. Not to mention the fact that I think Ratchet would kill us both for that one.**: Optimus replied.

:**Hmm. True enough.**: Ironhide agreed.

Optimus slid his hands on down Ratchet's sides to his hips, where he dug his fingers into the gaps in the medic's armor.

Ratchet gasped into the kiss as he arched against the Prime. He hated the two had found all of his pleasure points so fast because both knew just what to do to get him aroused. Than again, right now, it didn't take much with all the excess energy that he had built up.

Optimus finally broke the kiss with Ratchet only to lean down and started to lick at the cables on the medic's neck, sliding his gloss between the cables.

Ratchet gasped as he grabbed a hold of the Prime's upper arms. His fingers curled tightly around Optimus's arms, denting the armor slightly.

Optimus barely felt his armor denting as he let one of his hands trail down to Ratchet's still open interfacing panel, sliding a finger inside of the medic's drenched valve. He very nearly released a groan at just how tight the medic's valve was. He knew that Ratchet was beyond aroused if the wetness of the valve was any indication.

Ratchet groaned as he felt the Prime's fingers stretch out his valve. He had to admit the Prime's fingers were larger than the Weapon's Specialist's fingers were. He felt Optimus start to thrust the finger in and out of him.

Ironhide leaned forward and started to lick his glossa up the back of Ratchet's neck. He enjoyed the way the medic's frame was trembling from what the two were doing to him. It was exhilarating.

Optimus slipped a second finger inside of the medic, feeling how Ratchet's valve clenched around the Prime's fingers. He shifted back before he leaned down and lapped at the edge of the valve, tasting Ratchet's lubricants as he did so.

Ratchet gasped and would have arched against that touch had it not been fort he fact that Ironhide had placed his hands on Ratchet's hips, keeping the medic in place. :_Do you like that, Ratchet? Orion has always been talented with his glossa. He's brought me to overload just with that._:

Ratchet released a whimper at the thought.

Optimus continued to thrust his fingers in and out of the medic's valve as he slid his glossa into the valve alongside his fingers, enjoying the pleasure-filled cry that he got from his lover.

:_Doesn't that feel good? Optimus's fingers are rather large, so don't they stretch you out just right? Just think about it, Ratchet. Think about how good it'll feel when his spike is inside of you, stretching you out._: Ironhide whispered through their link, enjoying the aroused shudder that went through the medic's frame.

Optimus had no doubt that Ironhide was talking dirty to Ratchet through the personal comm link. He had had the black mech do that to him more times than the Prime could count. He pulled his fingers free, but continued to use his glossa on the medic's valve, enjoying the cries that he was able to draw out of him.

Ratchet wasn't sure just how much more of this treatment he could take. It was sending spikes of pleasure straight to his neural net.

Not wanting Ratchet to overload just yet, the Prime pulled away.

Ratchet groaned at the loss of contact as he felt his lubricants slick his inner thighs. He really needed something more.

Optimus allowed his own interfacing panel to slide back and his spike extended. He then moved closer to Ratchet, pressing the tip of his spike against Ratchet's heated valve before he pressed inside of the medic.

Ratchet gaped and arched up against the Prime as his valve was filled by the Prime's spike. He grasped Optimus's shoulders in his hands, feeling his valve stretch out to accommodate the Prime's large spike.

Ironhide hid a smirk as a devious plan formed in his processors. He had no doubt that both of his lovers were going to get a bit pissed at him for what he had planned, but it would so be worth it.

Optimus stayed still for a moment to give Ratchet a chance to adjust before he pulled out until just the tip of his spike was left inside of the medic before he thrust into medic slowly.

Ratchet released a groan as he felt the Prime's spike run over every sensor node in his valve slowly as he pulled out and then run back over his sensors nodes against just as slowly as the Prime thrust back into him gently. He couldn't remember anyone ever being this gentle with him when they made love to him.

Ironhide watched as his bondmate took their (hopefully) future bondmate. He found it to be very erotic watching this.

Optimus continued with his gentle pace, enjoying the gasps and moans that were escaping the medic. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ratchet's, swallowing the moans that were escaping the medic.

Ironhide sneakily slid his hand around in front of Ratchet and grasped Ratchet's spike in his hand, wrapping his hand around the spike and starting to stroke it slowly, moving his hand in time with Optimus's thrusts.

Ratchet cried out into the kiss with Optimus as he felt a large hand on his spike. He felt waves of pleasure going straight to his neural net from what both of his lovers were doing. His fingers dug deeper into the Prime's shoulders as his pleasure grew.

Leaning forward slightly, pressing Ratchet more into the Prime, the Weapon's Specialist slid another hand over to the Prime and easily slid a finger inside of the Prime's valve.

Optimus cried out into the kiss this time, feeling his bondmate's finger inside of him. He felt that finger start to thrust in and out of him, causing the Prime to falter in his own thrusts.

:**Don't stop, Orion. Don't need to disappoint Ratchet.**: Ironhide teased.

:**I'll get you for this, Ironhide!**: Optimus growled through the bond.

:**You can do that later. Concentrate on Ratchet for the time being.**: Ironhide replied.

Optimus thrust back inside of Ratchet and felt it as the Weapon's Specialist thrust his finger into him.

Ratchet wasn't sure just how much more of this he could handle. His sensors were being overwhelmed with the pleasure that he was being given by the two. He could feel overload charge building up, and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to handle anymore of this.

Optimus groaned as he felt a second finger slip into his valve and start to thrust into him. It was incredible to be buried inside of Ratchet while Ironhide's fingers were buried in his valve. A mental image of being buried inside of Ratchet while Ironhide took him from behind flooded his processors.

:**We can try that another day.**: Ironhide told him through the bond.

Optimus nearly cried out at those mere words.

Ratchet wasn't able to take anymore of this. He screamed into the kiss as he overloaded harshly, his valve becoming tight around the Prime's spike while his fluids coated his chest along with Optimus's.

Optimus felt just how tight Ratchet became around him and was thrown into overload by a harsh thrust of his bondmate's fingers. He cried out as well as he spilled his fluids into Ratchet's valve while his own valve became tight around Ironhide's fingers.

Ratchet's strength was gone as he collapsed back against Ironhide, exhausted from the interfacing that they had done.

Optimus managed to hold himself up and stop himself from collapsing against Ratchet, knowing that it would be a bit harder for the medic to handle his weight and he didn't want to possibly harm the sparklings.

"That was fun." Ironhide remarked as he licked Optimus's lubricants off his fingers.

Optimus growled. "That was not funny, 'Hide." He pulled out of the medic and sat back.

"I thought it was enjoyable." Ironhide smirked. "Gave you some interesting ideas."

Ratchet glanced tiredly between the two before he spoke. "Do I even want to know?"

"Oh, Orion just had a little fantasy that I think he'd like to come true." Ironhide replied, smirking at the Prime.

Ratchet was too exhausted to think about interfacing anymore. "You'll forgive me if I want to get a little recharge before we do anything else."

"Sure thing." Optimus got to his feet before he reached out and helped Ratchet to his feet.

Ironhide then made his way to his own feet. "Probably is a good idea for you to get some rest, Ratch."

"Oh, can it, Ironhide!" Ratchet snapped before he headed for the berth room.

:**Touchy, much?**: Ironhide grumbled.

Optimus raised an optic ridge at his bondmate. :**Not saying it aloud.**:

:**Not when you consider the fact that he'd probably refuse to let me touch him.**: Ironhide replied.

Optimus nodded before he followed Ratchet into the berth room.

Ratchet had already gotten on the berth and laid down.

Since neither the Prime nor the Weapon's Specialist were tired, the two decided to let Ratchet get some recharge.

Ironhide smirked at the Prime.

:**No.**: Optimus said as he walked over to the couch.

:**But-**: Ironhide started.

:**No buts, 'Hide. We might draw Ratchet out of recharge if we 'face, and I am not chancing that. He does need his rest.**: Optimus told him.

Ironhide groaned.

Optimus shook his helm. :**It won't kill you.**:

:**Yeah. Yeah.**: Ironhide muttered.

Sometimes, Optimus wondered if it was ever possible for Ironhide to become completely sated when it came to interfacing. He was certain that interfacing was something that Ironhide would never get tired of.

* * *

><p>After his meeting with Optimus and Prowl, Sam had started working on getting the proposal for the President ready. He had learned all that he needed to and knew that the proposal needed to include giving the sparklings the same protection under the law that the Autobots already in addition to the laws that protected children in the United States being applied to the sparklings as well.<p>

Sam worked hard on the proposal, wanting to make sure that they included everything that needed to be in it on top of the fact that he had to make sure it was good since this was the first proposal he was making to the President.

The door to Sam's office opened, and Mikaela and Bumblebee, in his holoform, walked into the office.

Mikaela walked over and placed her hands on Sam's shoulders. "Sam, you need to get some sleep. You've been working on this all day."

"I know that, 'Kaela, but I need to get this done. The sooner I get it done, the sooner I can get it submitted to the President. The sooner I get is submitted to the President, the sooner we'll know that the sparklings are protected by law." Sam told her.

Bumblebee walked over. "Sam, I know that Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide would want to make sure that their sparklings are safe, but you have to remember that we are more than capable of protecting them. Besides, the sparklings won't come for another nine Earth months. You have the time."

Sam sighed as he leaned back. "Sorry. I just want to make sure that the proper legislation is in place when they come. I'd rather they already be protected by the law when they were born."

Bumblebee smiled at his boyfriend. "Sam, I know that Optimus appreciates what you are doing, but he wouldn't want you to work yourself to the point that you endanger your own health. And Ratchet would have a fit if he knew that you were putting your own well-being at risk by doing this. He would happily point out that the sparklings would not be in danger as long as he is carrying them. You can finish this tomorrow."

Sam started to protest, but wasn't given the chance to as his girlfriend and boyfriend grabbed him by his arms and pulled him out of the chair. "Hey!"

"You're eating dinner and then you're getting some sleep, Sam. You can get back to work after you've had a good night's sleep and a good breakfast in the morning." Mikaela said as she steered Sam toward the door.

Sam sighed before he gave up. He'd never be able to get away from Mikaela much less Bumblebee, who was very strong even in his holoform. "Oh. All right."

"Good." Mikaela said.

The three headed back to their quarters where Mikaela forced Sam to take a shower.

While Sam showered, Bumblebee, who had taken an interest in human cooking and had become a rather good chef, prepared dinner for the two.

Once Sam had showered and gotten comfortable, he sat down and ate dinner with Mikaela.

"Wonderful as always, Bee." Mikaela said with a smile.

Bumblebee smiled brightly at her. "Thank you, 'Kaela. I've been looking up a lot of human recipes on the Internet. I'm looking forward to trying to prepare them."

"I have to admit that you're a good cook for someone who doesn't eat it, Bee." Sam said.

Bumblebee laughed. "Well, we are all finding that there are things about humans that we are good at. Jazz would make a good DJ." The scout thought about that a moment. "Now that I think about it, he would make a good DJ back on Cybertron."

"In any case, as long as you're not on a mission, we're leaving all the cooking to you, Bumblebee." Mikaela told him as she took a bite of her dinner.

"I'll be glad to." Bumblebee told her.

Once they were done with dinner, Bumblebee insisted that two go on and go to sleep while he cleaned up the kitchen.

Sam and Mikaela did as they were told, climbing into bed.

Once Bumblebee had everything cleaned up, he joined his two human lovers in the bed, allowing himself to slip into recharge before his shift.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Love all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twnins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Slowly, Ratchet came out of recharge. His HUD informed him that all of his systems were in optimum condition as was usual. The added readings of monitoring how the sparklings were doing, as was common with carriers when they were carrying, were also good, informing him that gestation was proceeding as it should. His HUD also informed him that he needed to take in regular grade energon along with medical grade within the next half joor.

With a sigh, Ratchet onlined his optics. He could feel strong arms around his waist, a familiar feeling since he had been recharging in Optimus and Ironhide's quarters with them. He glanced down and noticed the red armor on the forearm and knew that Optimus was still in the berth with him. He sighed before moving and trying to get out of the berth, but the Prime's arms were wrapped securely around his waist, preventing the medic from getting up.

"Optimus, you're going to have to let me up." Ratchet told him.

"I do not." Optimus retorted as he buried his face into the back of Ratchet's neck.

Ratchet mentally groaned. He was starting to see a few similarities between the Prime and the Weapon's Specialist. "You know, Optimus. I think that you and 'Hide have been together for far too long."

"Why do you say that?" Optimus asked, genuinely curious to see why the CMO thought that.

"Because I had this exact same argument with 'Hide back when the President and Mearing were on the base. He didn't want to let me up, either." Ratchet explained.

"I'm comfy. And Ironhide and I have been together for over a million years, Ratchet. We're going to pick up on some of the other's habits." Optimus told him.

"Apparently patience was not something that Ironhide picked up from you." Ratchet muttered.

"He'll never be patient for any reason." Optimus stated.

"No, he won't. And just so you know, I won the argument with him." Ratchet said.

The Prime wondered how he managed that one as the Prime knew from experience that arguing with Ironhide about the reasons that he needed to get out of the berth was not easy.

"Simple. I told him that I needed to get some energon into my systems before I went to the infirmary to get the additional medical grade energon that I need. And I'm saying that to you, too." Ratchet said.

Optimus frowned. "I have to admit that that is a good reason."

"Now, if you don't mind." Ratchet didn't bother finish the sentence, knowing that the Prime would have gotten the point by now.

Optimus sighed, but did as the medic asked and let go of him.

Ratchet immediately sat up and got out of the berth before he headed out into the main part of the large quarters to get some energon. He had noticed that Optimus and Ironhide had been keeping extra energon in the room ever since they had started helping him with the extra energy that he was harboring. It was a good thing that they were doing that. He started to sip at the energon.

The Prime followed Ratchet out of the room. He watched the medic for a moment before he spoke. "Do you have an appointment with First Aid?"

"I'm having a check-up today, yes. As far as an actual appointment, no. I'm in the infirmary so much as it is that First Aid doesn't bother setting up appointments. He just lets me know what day I need to have one. He works it in either before, between, or after Wheeljack's various catastrophes." Ratchet answered.

"He hasn't had one yet." Optimus pointed out.

"Yet being the keyword. I know my brother very well, Optimus. It won't be long before he has some kind of explosion." Ratchet finished the rest of the energon. "Speaking of which, if I want First Aid to do the check-up any time soon, I had better get going. Primus knows my brother is going to be a patient in there before long."

"How about I come with you?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet turned to glance at the Prime. "Why?"

"Well, I know most mates normally go with their carrying mate when they have these check-ups, and Ironhide and I haven't done that at all." Optimus told him.

"We're all on the same base, and you both have various duties that you have to attend to. I understand why you can't find the time to come, Optimus." Ratchet assured him.

"I know, but I want to go. Besides, Prowl forced me to take the day off. He says that I've been working too hard lately and that I need some time off." Optimus said.

"He'd be right." Ratchet agreed. He set the cube that he had been drinking from down. "In any case, if you're coming, you'd better get some fuel into your systems."

Optimus nodded, knowing that Ratchet was right and that crossing him right now wasn't the smartest of ideas. The Prime walked over and took a cube of energon for himself.

Ratchet watched the Prime discreetly as he walked over to the couch to sit down. The added weight from the two sparklings made it hard for him to stay on his feet for extended periods of time now, and the medic wanted to get off his feet for a bit. Ratchet had been thinking a great deal about Optimus and Ironhide ever since he had started a relationship with them. He had to admit that the relationship was different than any of the ones he had had in the past. The two were constantly waiting on him, of course, part of that came from the fact that he was carrying. More than that, the two were always asking Ratchet about how his day went and other things. The two had even gotten Ratchet to talk about his younglinghood, which wasn't something that he often talked about with anyone other than Wheeljack and Skyfire on occasion. Ratchet was finding himself more and more at ease with the two. He would admit, to himself anyway, that he was really starting to fall for the two.

:I knew it! I knew that this was the one that was going to work for you!:

:Wheeljack! What have I told you about eavesdropping on my emotions!: Ratchet snapped through the link, becoming very irritated with his brother.

:Come on, Ratch. You know me. Besides, I've been worried about you. I told you that Optimus and Ironhide weren't going to hurt you. This is the one that's going to work.: Wheeljack said happily.

Ratchet could just imagine Wheejack's headfins lighting up in delight. :If you even think about uttering a word about this to anyone, I swear by Primus you'll never invent again when I'm done with you!:

:No problems. The only one I would tell is Sky, and you know he'd never tell anyone, Ratch. I'm just glad that you've finally somebot that you're willing to settle down with. Two, actually.: Wheeljack said.

Ratchet knew that there was no way to dissuade his brother from telling Skyfire, but the medic could deal with Skyfire knowing. He just wasn't ready to tell Optimus and Ironhide yet.

Optimus had been watching Ratchet and was worried by how distant the medic had seemed. "Ratchet, are you all right?"

Ratchet instantly turned in the direction of the deep voice. "Oh. Sorry. Wheeljack."

Optimus understood then. He knew that Ratchet and Wheeljack had a tendency to talk to each other through their twin bond. "He hasn't hurt himself again, has he?"

"No. We would have heard and felt the explosion. Wheeljack has a tendency to eavesdrop on my emotions from time to time, and it annoys me to no end." Ratchet said.

"So, why does he do it?" Optimus asked.

"Mostly he does it out of worry. He just likes to make sure that I'm all right. I know he does it because he cares, but I've never cared for him doing it like that." Ratchet shook his helm. "I suppose the only good thing is that I know the only one he'd ever tell about my emotions is Skyfire. At least I know that Skyfire isn't going to go spreading anything around." Ratchet said.

"Would Wheeljack?"Optimus asked.

"Not if he valued his life." Ratchet replied.

Optimus could see that happening. He finished the rest of his energon and set it aside, :**'Hide, Ratchet and I are about to head to the infirmary. As long as Wheeljack has none of his inventions to backfire on him, then Ratchet will be having his check-up then.**: Optimus told his bondmate through their bond.

:**What? No actual appointment?**: Ironhide asked.

:**No. First Aid doesn't need to set up an appointment time considering how often Ratchet is in the infirmary as it is. He just does the check-up around the other patients.**: Optimus answered.

:**Okay, I'll meet you there.**: Ironhide told him.

Optimus then cut the link before he turned to face Ratchet. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Ratchet climbed to his feet and headed for the entrance to the quarters with Optimus behind him. The two made their way to the infirmary, and Ratchet wasn't all that surprised to find that Ironhide was there waiting on them. After the conversation he had had with Optimus, Ratchet had been wondering if he was going to end up seeing Ironhide at this appointment as well.

"So, are we ready?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet released a sigh. "You do realize that you don't have to come with me. It's not like I would keep anything that First Aid said from you."

"Yeah. We know. We just wanted to come with you this time around." Ironhide replied.

Ratchet decided that arguing with the two was not going to end well, so he didn't even try anymore. He just walked into the infirmary to find that First Aid was waiting on him.

First Aid turned and was a bit surprised to find Ironhide and Optimus there as well. He supposed he shouldn't have been too surprised considering the fact that the two were the sires of the sparklings and were currently in a relationship with Ratchet.

"All right, Aid. You'd better get this done fast before my brother decides to cause another calamity. Primus knows when his next invention is going to backfire on all of us." Ratchet said.

First Aid smiled behind his mask. "I suppose you're right. Wheeljack has a knack for keeping medics busy when they are on duty." The young medic had learned ever since becoming Ratchet's assistant that Wheeljack kept the medics busy. One could always count on the inventor to give them a day of work.

"It's one of the only things that he ever does right." Ratchet replied as he walked over and sat down on the medical berth.

First Aid chose not to comment on the fact that Optimus and Ironhide were there. He knew that the two had not been present at any of the past check-ups, but he figured that they were concerned for the medic's well-being as well as for the sparklings. He wasn't about to say anything to either of them. He simply got a cube of medical grade which he handed to Ratchet before he started his examination. He was glad to see that all of Ratchet's systems were functioning normally, and the two sparklings were doing well as well. The young medic was thankful for that.

While First Aid had been doing the normal check-up, Ratchet had been sipping at the medical grade energon. He knew that medical grade was all the energon he would be taking in during the last stage, which he wasn't particularly looking forward to. As a medic, he knew just how difficult the third stage of gestation could be, and he wasn't looking forward to it. He knew that that stage was much easier when a bot had their mate there to help them, so Ratchet knew that he was going to be depending on Ironhide and Optimus a lot in the final stage. He had no doubt that the two were going to end up convincing him to just move into their quarters with them. Then again, he was virtually living with them as it was.

"All right Ratchet. Open your chest plates." First Aid told him.

Ratchet did as he was asked and opened his chest plates.

From their vantage point, Optimus and Ironhide could see the sparklings inside the sacs of Ratchet's chest behind the glass wall of the gestation chamber to protect teh sparkling from any outside contaminate, and both were amazed and awed at the sight. They knew that they were their sparklings, and it was enough to humble any mech.

First Aid finished up his examination and was pleased with how Ratchet was coming along. "All right, Ratchet. You can close them."

Ratchet did as he was told. He supposed that his carrier protocols were what was making him uneasy about having his chest plates open while he was carrying. He felt better now that his chest plates were closed and the sparklings were safely hidden away again.

"Everything is fine. It's all progressing as it should." First Aid told him.

"Yes. My own systems have been telling me that." Ratchet replied as he finished the medical grade energon.

First Aid nodded. "You'll be entering the third stage soon. You know that you'll have to take in nothing but medical grade energon then."

Ratchet nodded. "Yes. I am well aware of that, Aid. I also know that you're going to put me on medical leave the moment that I enter into the third stage."

That one took Optimus and Ironhide off guard.

"Why is he being put on medical leave?" Ironhide asked, a bit worried.

"It's standard procedure, 'Hide. Considering the fact that the sparklings' protoforms will be completely formed by the time I enter into the third stage, I'll have a lot of added weight. It'll be a lot harder for me to move around. Plus, like in the first stage, I'll recharge more. It's better to just do a lot of relaxing during the last stage." Ratchet explained.

Ironhide nodded, feeling a lot better having hearing that.

"The only other thing is that I can tell you what you're having if you want to know." First Aid said.

Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus had already talked about this and decided that they wanted to know when First Aid was able to tell them.

"We want to know, Aid." Ratchet told him.

First Aid nodded. "Well, you're having a mech and a femme." First Aid told him.

That was shocking and also thrilling for all three mechs to know what their sparklings were.

Ratchet smiled. "Thank you, Aid."

First Aid nodded.

An explosion then rocked the infirmary, knocking Ironhide, Optimus, and First Aid off their pedes and nearly threw Ratchet off of the medical berth.

Ratchet sighed. "Sounds like Wheeljack's disaster just happened."

"Yes. Unfortunately for me." First Aid said as he got to his feet. He shook his helm. "I really think that I need to tell Smokescreen to do another psychological evaluation on Wheeljack." With that, the young medic grabbed his field kit before he headed out to the destroyed lab.

Ratchet sighed. "I question his sanity at times."

"At times?" Ironhide got to his feet. "I question his sanity all of the time."

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders. "When you've been around Wheeljack as long as I have, you learn that insanity is sanity with him." He climbed off of the berth. "In any case, I already know that First Aid is going to have his hands full when he gets Wheeljack back in here, so he doesn't need us here getting in his way."

Optimus was a bit surprised at that. "You're not staying." He was glad since that would mean that he would be able to spend the day with Ratchet, but it was surprising that the medic would not stay and help First Aid in the infirmary for the rest of the day.

"No. First Aid scheduled for me to have the day off, so I know that he's not going to want me here." Ratchet shook his helm. "Never thought I'd see the day that I would actually let him order me around my infirmary."

"Well, it's for a good reason, Ratchet. You are pretty far along now. Even the humans can tell that you're carrying." Ironhide said.

"I noticed." Ratchet retorted.

"In any case, I have to get back to patrol. I'll see you two when I get off." Ironhide the pulled Ratchet into a kiss, still a bit excited at knowing that they were having a mech and a femme.

Being suddenly pulled into a kiss by the Weapon's Specialist was something that Ratchet had grown accustomed to. Then again, Optimus had a habit of pulling him into a hug and kiss out of the blue himself.

Ironhide also kissed Optimus before he headed on out.

"Come on, Ratchet." Optimus told him.

Ratchet nodded before he followed the Prime out the door. He decided to check in with his brother. He opened his bond with his brother. :So, how are you doing, 'Jack?:

:I'll be fine, Ratch. Nothing that First Aid can't take care of. No worries. I'll be back to work in no time.: Wheeljack assured him.

:Was anyone else injured by your invention backfiring?: Ratchet asked.

:Don't think so. I think it was pretty much localized to my lab.: Wheeljack replied.

:Good to know.: Ratchet replied before he cut the link.

By this time, Optimus and Ratchet had reached the Prime's, no, their quarters. The two walked inside.

Ratchet decided to get off of his pedes. He knew that there were still two more groon that the sparklings' protoforms would spend growing. He had trouble believing that it was possible that there would be room for the sparklings, though he knew there was.

Before Ratchet could get off his pedes, he found himself drawn into the Prime's arms and found his lips covered by the Prime's in a rather passionate kiss. Ratchet was a bit taken off guard by the sudden kiss, but easily relaxed into it.

After a moment, the Prime broke the kiss. "We're having a mech and a femme."

"Yes. At least you two can stop driving yourselves crazy about what the sparklings are. You know now." Ratchet said.

"Well, it is a bit nerve-wracking not knowing if we were going to be raising a mech or a femme. Now we know that it's both." Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, and I have no doubt that it won't be long before the entire base knows that."

Optimus was surprised by that. "How do you figure?"

"Oh, please. We both know that Autobots gossip worse than human women. All of the Autobots will know before the end of this cycle that we're having a mech and a femme." Ratchet said.

"Tell Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and everyone will know within the joor." Optimus muttered.

Ratchet laughed. "Yes. I suppose those two are two of the worst." He then thought of something else. "Just tell Jazz. The entire base will know in less than a klik because he would shout it out so loud that everyone on the base would be able to hear it."

Optimus nodded his helm in agreement. "That is true."

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get off my pedes for a while." Ratchet said.

"Oh. Right." Optimus released his grip on Ratchet, and the medic made his way over to the couch before he sat down.

Optimus walked over. "Are you sure that you need to keep working in the infirmary until the third stage?"

"I'll be fine, Optimus. First Aid doesn't let me overwork myself. Besides, I do get off of my feet for a while between patients." Ratchet said.

"Well, all right. Just remember that you can easily take the time off if you need it." Optimus told him as he sat down by Ratchet.

"Because I happen to be in a relationship with our Prime?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, there is that, but also because you are carrying and need the rest. I'd do that for anyone." Optimus said.

"I have no doubt that you would, but I'm fine for now. First Aid putting me on medical leave for the third stage is something that I would have done to any other bot that was sparked." Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded. "Just let me know if you need any extra time off."

"Believe me. Spending the next six Earth months on medical leave is not something that I would like to do, but I know that it's necessary." Ratchet said.

Optimus knew that he and Ironhide were going to have to keep Ratchet from going crazy in the time that he was on medical leave.

* * *

><p>Prowl was sitting at his desk going over the various datapads that had accumulated on his desk. Since he was temporary commander with Optimus taking a day off, the SIC was taking on the work that the Prime normally would. Prowl read through the datapad that he had in his hand, ignoring the sound of his office door opening. The tactician already had a good idea of who it was that had come into his office.<p>

"Hiya, Prowler! How ya doin'?" Jazz asked as he walked over beside Prowl before he hopped up onto the desk amid the datapads.

"Jazz, I have a great deal more work to do today with Optimus deciding to take the day off. I have a lot that I need to get through, and I can't do that if you're pestering me." Prowl told him as he looked over the datapad.

"Come on, Prowler. You can take a few minutes to hear what I have to tell you. It is kinda important." Jazz told him.

Prowl sighed. He knew that his bondmate wouldn't leave him alone until he actually heard what the saboteur had come to tell him. He set the datapad down before turning his optics to his bondmate. "What is it, Jazz?"

Jazz gave the SIC an earsplitting grin. "I heard through the rumor mill that Prime, 'Hide, and Hatchet are having a mech and a femme."

Prowl was unimpressed. "The rumor mill? You do realize that the rumor mill has a habit of giving out false information, Jazz."

"Yeah. I know. That's why I asked 'Hide about it since we were on patrol together. He confirmed it. They just learned that this morning." Jazz said.

"In that case, we're going to have to give them our well wishes." Prowl said, already reaching for the datapad.

"Let's have a sparking."

Prowl froze at the words. He had not expected his bondmate to say something like that. It took a few moments before he get his limbs to work again. He met his bondmate's optics, or visor, rather. "What?"

"Let's have a sparkling." Jazz repeated.

Prowl's vocalizers refused to work for a few moments before he gathered himself. "What brought this on?"

"Come on, Prowler. We had always talked about having a family. What better time than the present?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz! We are still in the middle of a war! Just because there have been fewer attacks by the Decepticons does not mean that the war is over! It's too dangerous to have a sparkling in the middle of this slagging war!" Prowl exclaimed.

"You do realize that Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet did just that." Jazz said.

"They weren't trying to have a sparkling, Jazz! For Primus' sake! They weren't even in a relationship when Ratchet was sparked!" Prowl told him.

"Come on, Prowler. You can't tell me that the idea of having a sparklings doesn't warm your spark. Don't you want a little Jazz or a little Prowl running around? Can't you just imagine how much fun it would be to raise a sparkling of our own?" Jazz asked.

Prowl had imagined it on more than one occasion. Having a sparkling with Jazz was something that Prowl had always wanted, but he had been a bit uneasy about that considering the fact that they were fighting a war. It wasn't logical.

Jazz leaned in close to his bondmate. "I know that your battle computer is telling you that it's not logical to have a sparkling in the middle of a war. But having a sparkling isn't about logic, it's about what you feel in ya spark."

Prowl was silent. He was thinking about what Jazz had said, and he knew that Jazz was right. Having a sparkling was about your spark, not about logic.

"Listen. Don't answer it now, Prowler. Just think about it for a few cycles." Jazz said.

Prowl searched his bondmate's faceplates for a few moments before he spoke. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"'Course I am. I wouldn't have said something like that if I didn't want it. Just think about it, Prowler." Jazz said.

Prowl was silent for a few moments. He supposed there was no harm in considering it. "All right, Jazz. I will think about it."

Jazz smiled brightly at his bondmate. "Thanks , Prowler. I'll let you get back to your work now." Jazz leaned forward and gave Prowl a big kiss before he jumped from the desk and waltzed out of the office.

Prowl sighed. Sometimes, Jazz's antics drove him up the wall, but he loved that saboteur more than anything. He had to admit that having a sparkling with Jazz was something that he had always thought about. Now, he just had to think about whether or not this was the right time to start trying to have one.

* * *

><p>"Ratchet, that's wonderful!" Wheeljack exclaimed, his headfins lighting up in pure delight as he bounded over to his brother and pulled him into a tight hug.<p>

Ratchet had expected this kind of reaction from his brother. He knew just how his brother reacted when he got excited about something, and this was just the way that the inventor would react. "Do you mind?" Ratchet asked.

"Sorry." Wheeljack let go of his brother. "But this is great! A mech and femme!"

Ratchet smiled at his brother. "Yes. It is great. I'm excited about all this." The medic sat down in the chair in his brother's quarters. "I already know that Optimus and Ironhide are excited. Although I have a feeling that they are going to be unbearable during the last stage."

"Why do you think that?" Wheeljack asked from where he was sitting on the berth.

"Because they both know that I'll be on medical leave during the last stage, and both were shocked by that. Hearing that it'll be rough for me moving around probably didn't help matters that much." Ratchet replied.

Wheeljack smiled behind his mask. "They're just being good sires and lovers. You should know that." Wheeljack slipped into silence for only a few moments. "Are you going to tell them that you're in love with them?"

"'Jack, I may be developing deeper feelings for them, but I'm not sure that it's love yet." Ratchet protested.

"How often do you think about them?" Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet sighed. "All the time."

"How do you feel when they're not around?" Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet frowned a bit. "I miss them. I know that they're on base, but I do miss having them around."

"Can you imagine your life without them in it?" Wheeljack asked.

"'Jack, I haven't been able to imagine a life without either one of them for the last million years." Ratchet told him.

"Ratch, I really think that it's safe to say that you're in love with them." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet thought about that for a few moments before he came to a realization. "You know, I think you're right."

Wheeljack smiled. "See, Ratch. I told you that giving them a chance was a good idea."

"Yeah. I guess so." Ratchet agreed.

"So? You going to tell them?" Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet remained silent for a few moments. He had heard the two tell him that they loved him on several occasion for no reason at all. They told him just because they wanted to. It always made the medic feel good and cared about to be told something like that. He figured that they would like to hear it as well. "You know, I think I will."

"Good. I'm sure that they'd like to know that their feelings are returned." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet nodded. "Thanks, 'Jack. I really don't want to think about how my life would be without you."

Wheeljack laughed. "You'd never have any fun, you'd completely overwork yourself, you'd be in stasis from lack of fuel, you wouldn't have taken a risk on Optimus and Ironhide, and you probably wouldn't be as happy as you are now without me."

Ratchet mock glared at his brother. "Boastful much?"

Wheeljack grinned behind his face mask. "Everything I said was true."

Ratchet sighed. "Yes. I suppose that everything you said is true." The medic went quiet for a few more moments. "And I will tell Optimus and Ironhide. When I'm ready to." Ratchet said.

Wheeljack knew that this was something that wasn't going to be easy for his brother, but he was glad that Ratchet had finally found love and found someone who would love him the way he deserved to be loved. "I'm glad for you Ratchet. About everything."

"Thanks, 'Jack."

"And I can't wait to spoil my niece and nephew rotten!" Wheeljack squealed.

Ratchet groaned at those words. He had no doubt that his brother intended to spoil them completely. For that matter, there were a lot of mechs and femmes on base who were going to spoil the sparklings.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it!" Elita squealed loudly.<p>

Optimus and Ironhide both winced at how loud the femme's squeal of delight was. Their audio receivers almost couldn't handle how loud her squeal had been.

"Oh, that's just wonderful! A femme and a mech! It'll be so wonderful to see them running around the base in a few stellar cycles! It's been so long since there has been a sparkling underfoot!" Elita exclaimed.

"I know. It'll be wonderful. And you know that you can always come to us on advice about raising the femme." Chromia added.

"Uh, yeah. We do know that." Ironhide said.

"And you have a lot of sparkling sitters to choose from." Elita added.

"Though we had better be at the top of the list." Chromia warned.

"Sorry, Chromia, but considering the fact that Wheeljack is Ratchet's brother, he's going to be at the top of the list along with Skyfire. They are actually family." Optimus said.

Elita could understand that. "We are right behind them, right?"

"Of course." Optimus told her.

"Then that's all that matters." Elita said.

"How are things with Ratchet?" Chromia asked.

"Going a lot better than we thought they would. He seems to have accepted everything in stride like he always does. You know Ratchet." Ironhide said.

"Yeah. We do." Chromia leaned back in her chair as she sipped at her high grade. "I'm kind of surprised that things have worked out so well so fast. With Ratchet, I thought that you would have been giving him gifts for two or three stellar cycles before he finally gave in and agreed to a relationship."

"We thought that as well." Optimus agreed.

"Although we probably would have had to build a storeroom for him to put everything in. He was already running out of room to put everything that we were giving him." Ironhide said.

Elita laughed. "I can see that. In any case, it's good that things are working out so well for you."

"We're glad, too." Optimus agreed.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had been a bit surprised when he answered the door of the quarters he was sharing with Optimus and Ironhide to find Prowl there. "Prowl, Optimus is in his office with Ironhide, Elita, and Chromia."<p>

"Uh, I know that." The normally calm and composed SIC seemed a bit on edge. "I was actually looking for you."

That one surprised Ratchet. "Me?"

Prowl nodded. "Can I come in?"

Ratchet stepped aside and let Prowl into the room. "What can I do for you, Prowl?"

"Well, uh, you see, there's something that I need to talk about and since you're a carrier yourself, I thought that maybe I could talk to you." Prowl said.

From that statement, Ratchet could deduce what this was about. "Can I assume that Jazz has come to you about you two starting a family of your own?"

Prowl was a bit surprised that Ratchet picked up on that so fast, but then realized that the medic was very sharp minded. It shouldn't be a surprise at all. He nodded. "Yeah. He came to me today and asked me to think about. It's just that I don't know what to do."

Ratchet motioned for the tactician to sit down, which he did. Ratchet then got them both a cube of energon that he handed to Prowl. "So, what do you think?"

"It's completely illogical, Ratchet! We're in the middle of a war! That has to be the worst time to have a sparkling!" Prowl exclaimed.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at that statement.

"On purpose!" Prowl added quickly. "I mean, it's not like you, Optimus, and Ironhide intended to have a sparkling now. It wasn't even you three trying. Jazz wants us to try, and it'll be on purpose." Prowl then took a sip of his energon.

Ratchet sat down on the couch. "What does your spark tell you?"

Prowl opened his mouth to answer.

Ratchet held up his hand. "Forget logic. Forget your battle computer. Forget the odds. Forget everything else, Prowl. What does your spark tell you?"

Prowl was silent a moment as he did listen to what his spark said. And he knew exactly what it wanted. "My spark tells me to try."

"Then that's your answer." Ratchet said.

"But-" Prowl started.

"Prowl, I know that the middle of a war is not the most ideal time to have a sparkling, but the times are the best that they have been in quite some time. Battles are less and less. We do have a base large enough for several sparklings. The base is safe. And it's something that both you and Jazz want. You shouldn't pass up this chance just because you're afraid." Ratchet told him.

"If I do become sparked, Optimus will be down one of his best soldiers if something big comes. Besides, I'm the best tactician in the whole army. On top of that, I'm second in command." Prowl

"We have plenty of soldiers to replace you when you're sparked. You can still come up with battle scenarios while sparked. Your battle computer won't be affected. You can still carry out your duties as second in command up until the third stage. Jazz will have to step up and be second in command while Ironhide becomes the temporary third in command." Ratchet said.

Prowl stared at him. "Are you saying I should try?"

"I'm saying you need to do what your spark tells you to do. You already know what it's telling you. The real question is do you want to pass up this chance to have a family with Jazz." Ratchet told him, taking a sip of the energon.

Prowl realized that Ratchet was right. He did need to decide if he wanted to take that risk. "Thank you, Ratchet. I think I know what I'm going to tell Jazz."

Ratchet nodded. "Just make sure you let First Aid know that you're going to try so that he can be prepared for you to possibly be in the first stage of gestation soon."

Prowl stared at him.

"Oh, please. We both know that you were going to say yes to Jazz. You can't deny him anything." Ratchet said.

Prowl smiled. "You're right." He finished the cube of energon. "Thank you, Ratchet."

"Sure thing, Prowl." Ratchet replied.

Prowl finished his energon before he left the room.

Ratchet continued to sip at his.

It wasn't long before Optimus and Ironhide showed up.

"What was Prowl doing here?" Ironhide asked.

"He wanted a little advice." Ratchet replied.

"About?" Ironhide prodded.

"'Hide, Prowl told me that in confidence, so no, I'm not telling you what we talked about. If Prowl wants you to know, he'll tell you. Otherwise, you won't find out." Ratchet replied before he finished off the energon.

"How are you feeling?" Optimus asked.

"Tired. It's been a bit of a day with all the Autobots stopping by to tell me congratulations about having a mech and a femme." Ratchet said.

"In that case, I suggest we all get some rest." Optimus said.

Ratchet wasn't going to disagree with that. He got up onto his feet before he headed onto the berth room with Optimus and Ironhide right behind him. Ratchet climbed onto the berth and was unsurprised when Ironhide climbed onto the berth behind, and Optimus climbed onto the berth in front of him. He always found himself in between the two mechs when they recharged at night. He wondered if that was ever going to change.

Ironhide wrapped his arms around Ratchet's waist as he settled in behind the medic. Optimus also wrapped an arm around the medic's waist, letting his hand rest on one of Ironhide's hands.

"Love you, Ratchet. Love you, Orion." Ironhide murmured.

"Love you, 'Hide. Love you, Ratchet." Optimus mumbled.

Ratchet was used to them saying that to him every night. They always seemed to end the night that way unless one of them was working late or if Ratchet was already in recharge when they got to the room. When Ratchet did hear it, he didn't respond because he wasn't sure how to respond. This night, he knew how he was going to respond because he could say it back to them and be honest about it. "Love you, 'Hide. Love you, Optimus."

Both mechs froze. They always said it to Ratchet because they wanted Ratchet to know that they did love him. Given Ratchet's past, they were going to make sure that he knew how they felt about him every day. Neither expected Ratchet to say it back.

"What?" Ironhide asked, shocked.

Ratchet figured that they would be shocked. "You heard what said, 'Hide, and yes, I mean it. I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

"Really?" Optimus murmured.

"Of course. I'm starting to think I was for a long time and just never realized it." Ratchet replied.

Ironhide couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. "So, does this mean you'll move in with us?"

"I think I already have." Ratchet retorted.

"Officially speaking." Ironhide clarified.

"Tomorrow." Ratchet replied.

"Sure thing."

Optimus and Ironhide were both thrilled to know that Ratchet did love them. All that was left was to bond with him.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twnins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Ratchet was beyond bored! He was certain that he had never sat around so much in his entire existence! He was close to offlining First Aid for putting him on medical leave for the last stage of gestation, although Ratchet did know that he would have done the same thing to any carrying bot that was his patient. It was just the safest thing to do.

Unfortunately, Ratchet wasn't a mech that could remain idle for too long. He needed something to occupy his processors, and he had done all the reading that he could handle for the moment.

If it wasn't for the fact that there was a threat to his life, Ratchet would have gone to see his brother and see what he was doing. That wasn't exactly an option at the moment.

Then another thought crossed the medic's processors. He was more than just a medic. He was also a scientist. He could go see Perceptor, Beachcomber, and Skyfire. Those three were safe mechs, and there wasn't a threat of an explosion at any second. He got up from the couch with a bit of effort before he headed out of his shared quarters. He then headed to where Perceptor, Beachcomber, and Skyfire's lab was.

Perceptor and Beachcomber looked up to see that Ratchet had walked in.

"Good morning, Ratchet. How are you doing?" Perceptor asked.

"Going out of my processors with boredom." Ratchet answered.

"Yeah. We kinda figured that you'd probably go crazy. Inquisitive minds like ours don't handle being able to do nothing well." Beachcomber agreed.

Ratchet sighed as leaned against a table. "I'd go and see Wheeljack, but that's a threat to my life."

"Not much safer here with Wheeljack being close by and all." Perceptor told him.

"Better than me losing my processors." Ratchet replied.

"We were actually about to come and see you anyway. Beachy and I were about to ask you of you wanted to come with us. We were heading out onto the island to look for more samples to examine." Perceptor told him.

"Why were you going to ask me to come? My main function is that of a medic, not a scientist." Ratchet told them, a bit confused.

"Yes, but we thought that you could use a change in scenery. Besides, I think getting out and doing a little walking would do you good. Plus, it'll kill a few joor so that you don't lose your processors." Perceptor said.

Ratchet thought about that and knew that going out with them would be better than sitting around his quarters going crazy. "You know, I think I will."

"Do you think Optimus will go for it?" Beachcomber asked, not wanting to get in trouble with Optimus for Ratchet going out.

"If he wants me to remain sane, he will." Ratchet replied. He then opened his private comm link with Optimus. :_Optimus._:

:_What is it, Ratchet? Do you need something?_: Optimus asked.

:_Not exactly. I was just letting you know that I was going out to the island with Perceptor and Beachcomber._: Ratchet said.

:_Are you sure that that's a good idea? I mean, something could happen out there._: Optimus said, a tinge of worry in his voice.

:_Optimus, I will be fine. The entire island is protected by a forcefield, it's very early in the third stage, and unless you want me to go crazy from doing nothing, you won't argue with me on this. Besides, I'll be with Beachcomber and Perceptor the entire time. Nothing for you to worry about._: Ratchet assured him.

Optimus seemed hesitant. :_All right, Ratchet. Just be careful._:

:_I will._: Ratchet assured him before he cut the link.

"Well?" Beachcomber asked.

"Let's go." Ratchet told them.

The two nodded before all three of them headed out.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that that was a smart idea, Orion?" Ironhide wasn't thrilled at the fact that Ratchet had gone outside of the base with Beachcomber and Perceptor. He didn't care that there was a forcefield around the island or that he was with two mechs that the Weapon's Specialist trusted. He still didn't like it.<p>

"It'll be fine, 'Hide. We both know Ratchet, and it isn't easy on him not having anything to do. Ratchet's never been one to idly sit around and do nothing. Since we can't be there all the time to keep him entertained, there is little that we can do right now. Ratchet needs something to occupy his processors. Besides, he's still on the island, and he is with Perceptor and Beachcomber." Optimus said.

"It's not that I don't trust them. I just don't like the fact that Ratchet's off the base." Ironhide said.

"I don't either, Ironhide, but again, we both know Ratchet. He wasn't so much asking permission as letting me know where he was going to be. He would have went regardless. It's impossible to control Ratchet. He's more stubborn than the two of us combined." Optimus said.

Ironhide sighed. "I guess you're right. He's not careless. He wouldn't let anything happen. And we could get to him pretty fast if he did need us."

"Right. There's no need to worry right now." Ironhide said. It didn't mean that he wouldn't worry.

Optimus didn't like it, either, but he knew that they didn't have a choice in the matter right now.

* * *

><p>Beachcomber, Perceptor, and Ratchet were walking around the island.<p>

Only the few times that he had come out here with Optimus and Ironhide had Ratchet had the chance to admire the natural beauty of the land around them. He had always found this planet beautiful, but he hadn't really had the chance to fully appreciate the beauty that surrounded them.

Perceptor and Beachcomber started to look around the area they had come to, gathering the different samples that they came across. The two were very enthusiastic about their research into the organic life that Earth was known for, and the two wanted to learn all that they could about the planet.

While they did that, Ratchet merely walked around, looking at the various plants, trees, and animals that he could see. He always found organic planets amazing because of how different that were from other planets. The medic still had trouble believing that something as simple as an organic could have such intelligence, yet the humans were very intelligent. Perhaps not to the point of Ratchet and his race, but for their race they were very intelligent. Besides, the Autobots had multiple processors that they could use to store information while humans only had one brain. For their species, Ratchet found them to very intelligent.

"Incredible!"

Ratchet turned his helm in the direction of Perceptor's voice to find that the scientist was in his microscope form examining something that he had found.

"This planet is truly full of remarkable things, Beachcomber. I wish we were able to explore other parts of the planet to see how they differ from the things that we find on this island." Perceptor stated as he changed the magnification to get a better look.

"Perhaps you will one day, Perceptor. We may be able to convince the humans to allow us to study other parts of the world once they are convinced completely that we are not a threat to their lives." Ratchet stated as he walked over to them.

Perceptor transformed back into his bipedal mode. "I do hope so. I know that there has to be many different areas with different discoveries to be made."

"Probably." Ratchet agreed.

"I'd like to be able to study the humans a bit more. I'd like to see their development and their reaction to certain stimuli." Beachcomber stated as he gathered their samples together.

"Short of dissection, you might one day." Ratchet stated.

"Dissection?" Beachcomber scoffed. "We are not as primitive as the humans are. Our scans can tell us all that we need to know about their inner workings. Dissection is a useless tool for us."

"Indeed. I know that there are some human scientists who would love to dissect us just so that they could learn about us." Perceptor shook his helm. "Truly barbaric."

"I know. The humans aren't like us, though. They don't have our capabilities, so they learn through other means." Ratchet frowned. "Though I must say that the idea of dissection isn't very likable."

"Not one of us does." Perceptor stated. He looked up at the sky. "For ones who claim to be so advanced, they certainly have very primitive ways of thinking along with barbaric ones."

"That may be true, but you must look at their age. Compared to our race, they are very young, and they have much shorter life spans than we do. It is only natural that were would be a great many differences between us." Ratchet stated. He pursed his lips together. "Though I must admit that there are things that are a bit similar. Not many, granted, and nothing is exactly the same."

"In any case, I believe that we have all of the samples that we require for the time being, Percy. We have enough to keep up busy for a few breem." Beachcomber said.

"Why don't you take everything back to the base? Ratchet and I will walk back." Perceptor told him.

Beachcomber nodded before he transformed into his dune buggy mode. Perceptor then loaded all of the samples into the other mech before Beachcomber drove off and headed back to the base.

Ratchet and Perceptor then started to walk back at a leisurely pace.

"So, how are you doing, Ratchet?" Perceptor asked.

"I'm fine, Percy. Aside from having a harder time moving around and being tired all the time, I'm fine." Ratchet released a sigh. "Though I understand now why the third stage is harder than the other two. I feel a great deal more sympathy for those who carried before me."

Perceptor laughed. "I suppose I'll find that out personally one day."

Ratchet glanced over at the scientist. "Are you and Beachcomber planning on having one?"

"Not right now. Neither of us are ready for something like that, Ratchet. We both want a family, but now isn't the time for us." Perceptor smiled. "We will when we're ready."

Ratchet nodded. "I imagine that there are probably a few couples who are now considering it since I've been sparked."

"Probably so." Perceptor laughed. "The way that Wheeljack and Skyfire 'face, one would think that Skyfire would be sparked already."

Ratchet chuckled. He knew that his brother and Skyfire had a very healthy sex life. "Well, they might not even be trying, Percy."

"I know, but it's just that I can't count the number of times that I've walked in to Wheeljack's lab to ask him a question or to borrow something to find him and Skyfire 'facing." Perceptor shook his helm. "One would think that they would use their quarters."

Ratchet smirked. "And you're saying that you and Beachcomber have never 'faced while in your lab when Skyfire is not there."

Perceptor's faceplates turned a bit red at that.

Ratchet laughed. "See. You and Beachcomber do it, too. And it's worse because you actually do share the lab with Skyfire. He could walk in at any given time to simply work on a project of his to find you two going at it. I hardly think he wants to see that when he's trying to work."

"I suppose so." Perceptor agreed. He glanced at Ratchet. "And how are things with your relationship going?"

"Better than I thought they would. I have to admit that I didn't think I'd ever be this happy or that I'd end up in a relationship with Optimus and Ironhide." Ratchet stated.

"Optimus is an unconventional Prime. That's for sure. No Prime before would have had a bondmate who was a soldier or one who was a medic. In our hierarchical society, it would have been an abomination. Of course, no one now would object to anything about it. And I don't think that Optimus cares what anyone else thinks about who he is involved with." Perceptor said.

"He made that much clear when he started his relationship with Ironhide. You know that the nobles and the Senate weren't happy that Optimus chose Ironhide. That was quite an uproar that was caused." Ratchet shook his helm. "Foolish if you ask me. You can't help you who fall in love with. Bonds are supposed to be about love, not propriety." Ratchet stated.

"I agree. At least Optimus is happy." Perceptor stated.

"I know." Ratchet said.

"And I'm glad that you're happy." Perceptor added.

Ratchet glanced over at his old friend.

"I'm not blind, Ratchet. Neither is Beachcomber. We knew how unhappy you were being alone. We were hoping that you would end up finding someone that would make you happy. You've been a lot happier since you got involved with Optimus and Ironhide. We're just glad that you're so happy now." Perceptor said.

"I appreciate that, Perceptor." Ratchet told him.

The two were getting closer and closer to the base.

Ratchet glanced up and stop dead in his tracks.

Perceptor stopped as well and glanced back at Ratchet. "Are you all right?"

Ratchet didn't answer. He merely stared.

Perceptor grew worried. "Ratchet, is there something wrong? Do I need to get Optimus and Ironhide?"

"Percy, I'm not seeing things, right?" Ratchet asked as he pointed up.

Perceptor turned and looked at where Ratchet was pointing.

Tied to a tall flag pole were two Autobots who were flailing wildly.

"Is that Cliffjumper and Huffer?" Perceptor asked.

"I think so." Ratchet could tell that it looked like both mechs were fussing about their current predicament although it didn't look as if anyone was trying to help them.

"Who do you think it is that did this?"

"I don't know." Ratchet was in shock, but he managed to think enough to contact Optimus. :_Optimus, a moment of your time._:

* * *

><p>Optimus was more than a bit startled when he got a sudden communication from Ratchet. :<em>Ratchet, what is it? Is something wrong? Are you all right?<em>:

:_I'm fine, but do me a favor. Go out of your office and look up at the flag pole._:

That was more than a bit of an odd request from the CMO. Optimus was starting to wonder if something was wrong with him. :_Ratchet, are you sure that you're all right?_:

:_I'm fine, Optimus. Just do it._: Ratchet told him.

Optimus sighed before he set the datapad that he had been reading down and headed out of his office. He went outside and took a look up before he froze.

Dangling from the pole was Cliffjumper and Huffer, both of whom looked stark-raving mad and looked as if they were shouting, but he couldn't hear them on any level. :_I think I see what you mean._:

:_I thought you'd like to know._: Ratchet told him.

:_ I'll deal with it._: Optimus told him. He then cut the communication to Ratchet and opened one to Skyfire. :_Skyfire, come to my office. I need your help._:

:_Be right there, sir._: Skyfire replied.

Optimus didn't have to wait long as the shuttle came rather quickly.

"What did you need me for?" Skyfire asked.

Optimus didn't answer. Instead, he pointed up.

Skyfire looked. "Ooh. I see. I'd better get them down."

"Carefully." Optimus added.

Skyfire nodded before he flew up to where the two were. He noticed that neither of them was making any noise despite the fact that they looked as if they were yelling. :_Prime, I think that someone disconnected their vocalizers. It's why we haven't heard them._:

:_I'll let First Aid know._: Optimus replied.

Skyfire then busied himself with getting the two down.

By now, many humans and Autobots had noticed that something seemed to be going on. The moment they realized that Huffer and Cliffjumper were dangling from the pole, most of them started laughing as hard as they could, finding the sight hilarious.

Prowl took one look at it and sighed. "I'll go find Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I have no doubt that those two had a hand in this." The SIC then turned and headed off to find the resident pranksters of the base.

:_First Aid, someone decided to play a joke on Huffer and Cliffjumper by tying them to the pole._: Optimus said.

:_I've had a few others comm me and tell me that, sir._: First Aid said.

:_Skyfire is getting them down now, but he thinks that someone disconnected their vocalizers as they appear to be shouting although we can't hear anything._: Optimus told him.

:_I understand, sir. I'll have the infirmary ready for them._: First Aid said.

:_Thank you._: Optimus said.

By this time, Skyfire had gotten the two down from the pole and had them back on solid ground. "Looks like their comm links were disconnected as well."

"All right. Go to First Aid. He'll fix everything." Optimus told the two Autobots.

The two turned and headed for the infirmary, glaring at everyone who was laughing at them.

Optimus shook his helm. "All right. Everyone back to what you were doing before. The show's over."

Everyone, human and Autobot alike, got the message that they needed to get out of there, so the crowd started to disperse.

Ironhide walked over to the Prime with Elita behind him. "Any idea who pulled that one?"

"No, but I wouldn't put it past Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to do something like this. Prowl is already hunting them down." Optimus replied.

"How did you find out?" Elita asked curiously.

"Ratchet commed me. Apparently they saw it outside the base, and Ratchet let me know." Optimus replied.

"I must admit that that was priceless." Ironhide snickered. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are good if they managed to do that one."

Optimus sighed as he rubbed his helm. "Yes, but it also means I'm going to have to deal with a fight as well as Cliffjumper's constant groaning about what happened to him."

"That's true." Eita agreed. She shook her helm. "I can't believe they were up there. I wonder how long they were hanging there."

"I don't know, but I'm sure that Cliffjumper is going to let us know that soon enough." Optimus replied.

"Well, I'll be heading over to the firing range. Chromia's probably wondering where I'm at." The Weapon's Specialist snickered. "I'm sure that she's going to get a kick out of this." Ironhide then headed off in the direction of the firing range. He was laughing the entire way that at the sight that just didn't want to leave his processors at the moment.

Elita sighed. "Yes. 'Mia will get a kick out of this, and she'll have no shame in taunting those two about it."

"That's the same with Ironhide. Those two have so many personality traits that are similar that it's scary. You'd think that they were twins or something." Optimus remarked.

"Yes. Age difference aside, you would think that." Elita agreed.

Optimus then turned to head back to his office. "I'd better get what I can done. No doubt I'm going to be having a talk with the twins and then a talk with Cliffjumper and Huffer."

Elita silently laughed. It was times like this that she was glad she only had to watch out for her femmes. At least she didn't have to deal with the problems that some of the idiot mechs on the base created.

* * *

><p>Ratchet and Perceptor had laughed the whole way back to the base.<p>

"I cannot believe that Huffer and Cliffjumper were hanging from that pole. I wonder how long they were up there." Perceptor stated.

"I don't know. What I do know is that that was funny. I can't imagine how loud they were yelling." Ratchet said.

"I spoke to Beachcomber, actually. He said that someone disabled their vocalizers and their comm links. They couldn't contact anyone for help." Perceptor shook his helm. "This sounds like one of the twins' pranks to me."

"Probably. I have had to deal with those two for so long that it wouldn't surprise me if they did something like this." Ratchet remarked.

The two soon reached the gate at the base and were easily let in by the guards, who were two humans who recognized the two Autobots.

"Well, I believe that I will catch up with Beachcomber. He's probably already working on the samples." Perceptor said.

"All right, Percy. Thank you for letting me come along with you two. It did help." Ratchet said.

"Any time." Perceptor replied before he headed off to the lab that he shared with Beachcomber and Skyfire.

Ratchet headed back to his quarters, deciding that he could spend a little time in recharge. However, he figured that he had better let Optimus know that he was back on the base. He decided that he could stop by and see the Prime before he headed back to their quarters.

After being in a relationship with the Prime for several months, the medic had gotten to the point that he didn't bother to wait for Optimus to tell him that he could come into the office. He simply entered the office without being asked.

Optimus was sitting behind his desk going through all of the datapads that he needed to read. Upon hearing the door to his office open, the Prime glanced up and noticed that it was Ratchet. "Oh. You're back."

"Yes. Percy and I just got back onto the base." Ratchet answered as he walked around the desk to stand beside the Prime.

"What about Beachcomber?" Optimus asked.

"He was already on the base. He came back before us to get the samples that they had collected back to the lab. Percy and I walked back without him." Ratchet explained.

"Ah! And thank you for telling me about Cliffjumper and Huffer. Their vocalizers and comm links had been disabled, so there's no telling how long they were up there." Optimus said.

"I'd look at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as the perpetrators. Primus knows that this sounds like one of their stunts." Ratchet stated.

"That's what we're thinking. Prowl's hunting them down now." Optimus replied.

"WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE TWO! THEY'RE GOING TO REGRET EVER DOING THAT TO ME!" Cliffjumper suddenly shouted.

"Sounds like First Aid got Cliffjumper's vocalizers turned back on." Ratchet murmured.

"Hmm. Which means I'll be hearing from him and Huffer very soon." Optimus stated.

"In any case, I'll leave before they get here." Ratchet stated.

"Where are you going?" Optimus asked.

"To recharge for a bit." Ratchet answered before left.

At least the Prime knew that Ratchet was going to be in their quartets for a while.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had just recently come out of recharge. He had gotten cube of medical grade energon since that was all he was allowed to drink now and settled down to sit on the couch in the main living area of his quarters.<p>

With Ratchet being unable to take in nothing but medical grade energon, a dispenser had been set up in their quarters until after Ratchet had delivered the twins. Until then, the dispenser would stay in their quarters.

Ratchet had drank about half of the cube when he recognized the presence of his brother outside the hanger. He sent out the mental command for the doors to open so that his brother could come in.

Wheeljack bounded into the room. "Hi, Ratchet!" Wheeljack's headfins lit up in delight as he looked at his brother.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "And what has you in such a good mood?"

"Well, they got done with the additions to your quarters so that the nursery will be set up when the sparklings arrive." Wheeljack said.

"I know, Wheeljack. I have seen them. The room is more than big enough for the sparklings when they arrive." Ratchet replied as he took a sip of his energon.

"Don't you see, Ratchet. We can get the nursery set up now!" Wheeljack told him excitedly.

Ratchet realized that that was true. "I suppose so."

"I can help you out with that unless Optimus and Ironhide are planning to do that." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet wasn't sure when either would have another day off. Granted, Optimus could take a day off whenever he wanted to, but he rarely did since he didn't want to seem like he was taking advantage of his position. And Ironhide didn't take a day off that often since he didn't want it to seem like he was getting special treatment because he was the Prime's bondmate. That meant that Ratchet wasn't sure when they would take a day off. "I'll talk to them about it tonight. If they can't help, we can get it done tomorrow. I'm sure Skyfire wouldn't mind helping."

"Are you kidding? Sky's the one who suggested that we help. You know how much Sky loves sparklings." Wheeljack said.

"Almost as much as you do." Ratchet stated as he sipped at his energon.

"So, you'll want to get the nursery ready tomorrow definitely." Wheeljack said.

"I suppose so." Ratchet agreed.

"Okay! Just let me and Sky know so we'll know if we need to help out tomorrow." Wheeljack told him.

"I will, 'Jack." Ratchet assured him.

"Okay. See ya later." Wheeljack turned and left the room.

Ratchet shook his helm. He figured that Optimus and Ironhide wouldn't object to Wheeljack and Skyfire helping him get the nursery in order unless they wanted to do that. After all, as excited as Wheeljack and Skyfire were, Ratchet wanted them to be able to do something to help out right now.

* * *

><p>"Huh. Guess we do need to get the nursery in order. Those two are going to be here before you know it." Ironhide said as he took a sip of energon.<p>

"Yes. We need it set up for them. It's not exactly something that should be done at the last klik." Ratchet replied as he drank his energon.

Optimus was quiet a moment as he thought about it. It would keep Ratchet occupied and keep the medic from getting bored at all. Wheeljack and Skyfire would be there, so there was no chance of Ratchet overdoing it. The nursery had to be done, and this seemed like the perfect time to let someone do so. :**What do you think, 'Hide?**:

:**Not sure. I mean, it does have to be done. We can't take too much more time off simce we need to spend a few breem with Ratchet and the sparklings once they are delivered.**: Ironhide replied.

:**Well, it would give Ratchet something to do, so he wouldn't get bored as easily. Plus, Wheeljack and Skyfire will be there to keep an optic on him, too. I don't think that it's such a bad idea.**: Optimus stated.

:**Works for me then.**: Ironhide stated.

"All right, Ratchet. Wheeljack and Skyfire can help you set up the nursery tomorrow. It sounds like Wheeljack really wants to do that." Optimus said.

"He does. 'Jack has always loved sparklings to death. If he's this excited about me having sparklings, then I can't imagine just how thrilled he's going to be when Skyfire ends up sparked." Ratchet stated.

"The mad scientist having a sparkling? Our luck any sparkling he has is going to be just like him: blows up everything that they touch." Ironhide stated.

"We can always hope that that won't be the case." Ratchet said.

"I doubt that it's going to end up happening like that." Ironhide stated.

"True enough." Ratchet agreed.

"Just don't do any of the heavy lifting, Ratchet." Optimus told him.

Ratchet snorted. "Like I could. I'm lucky I can handle all the weight I have now. I most certainly couldn't pick up much that's heavy."

"No need to worry then." Ironhide said.

"No. Not at all." Ratchet agreed.

* * *

><p>"We could put one of the berths here and another one there." Wheeljack said, pointing to each corner of the room. He placed a hand on his chin. "Or we could put them against the wall side by side. Then we could always line them up against one wall closer to the door."<p>

Ratchet sighed as he rubbed his back. It was really starting to hurt as he listened to Wheeljack go on and on about all the different ways that the nursery could be set up.

Skyfire walked out of the room and returned with a chair from the main part of the quarters. "You look like you need to sit down."

"I do." Ratchet agreed as he sat down in the chair.

Wheeljack continued to mutter to himself.

"'Jack, you do realize that we have all of the things that you made for the sparklings piled in their quarters." Skyfire told him.

Wheeljack turned to face his bondmate. "Of course I know that."

"Then please do me a favor and stop rambling like this. We need to get all of this set up before Optimus and Ironhide return this evening." Skyfire told him.

"Could I make a suggestion?"

All three mechs looked down at Mikaela who had volunteered to come as well since this was something that interested her.

"Of course, Mikaela. What do you have in mind?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, when the sparklings aren't in recharge, you're going to let them be in the floor playing right?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes. Allowing sparklings to play is an important part of the full development of their processors, just as is true with human babies." Ratchet replied.

"Well, maybe the berths need to be set up so that there's a lot of room for the toys to be set up since I'm sure that the sparklings are going to want to do a lot of playing. Give them as much space to play in as you can." Mikaela said.

"An excellent suggestion." Skyfire agreed.

Ratchet glanced around the room before he came to a decision. "We'll set them up along the right wall side by side. That way, they'll be able to see the other at night. Twins like being able to see the other in their very early cycles of life."

"Sure thing, Ratch. Come on, Sky. We'd better get the berths in here." Wheeljack said.

Skyfire and Wheeljack headed to get the berths.

"The base has actually been quiet today with Wheeljack in here. No explosions." Mikaela said.

Ratchet chuckled. "Trust me, Mikaela. 'Jack will make up for it tomorrow. He'll probably have twice his usual amount of explosions."

Mikaela groaned.

"Optimus and First Aid are going to have the exact same reaction when they realize that, too." Ratchet said. He shook his helm. "Don't ask me why, but Wheeljack always has twice as many explosions when he doesn't have an explosion that day."

"That's because I get behind by taking the day off. I have to get caught back up." Wheeljack said as he carried in one of the berths with Skyfire behind him carrying the second berth.

"How can you get behind when you never make something that works right the first time around. It always exploded on you the first time." Mikaela said.

"But I have a lot of ideas for inventions that need to built! One day off means I get behind on those other projects!" Wheeljack protested.

"You taking a day off means an easy day for whoever is working in the infirmary and a quiet day for the base." Ratchet said.

"Really? I never noticed that." Wheeljack stated as he and Skyfire set the berths up where Ratchet had indicated he wanted them.

Mikaela stared at Wheeljack in disbelief. She wasn't sure if Wheeljack was just that oblivious or if he was completely insane.

"Try not to think about it, Mikaela. Most of us have found that it's better for our own personal sanity not to try to understand Wheeljack." Ratchet said.

"Hey!" Wheeljack protested.

"Wheeljack, I love you more than anything. You know that, but I try not to understand you simply because I'd lose my sanity if I tried to fully understand you." Skyfire told him.

"Really. I never noticed." Wheeljack murmured.

"Of course not." Ratchet then moved to get up. "Come on. We need to get the toys in here."

"Oh, yeah! That's something I just built." Wheeljack hurried out of the room.

Ratchet turned to look at Skyfire. "Should I be afraid?"

Skyfire smiled. "This time, no."

Wheeljack returned with a large box. "A toy box. We never used them on Cybertron. We just always had the toys neatly stacked out of the way. This'll help, though."

"Hmm. Not a bad idea." Ratchet agreed.

Wheeljack walked over and sat the toy box in one of the corners of the room while Skyfire left the room and came back with another one.

"We can put what you want in here and what you want sitting out." Wheeljack said.

"A good idea." Ratchet agreed.

Skyfire left again before returning with a table. "I thought you could use this to keep the bottles sitting on and keep the low grade on."

"Low grade?" Mikaela asked.

"It's a watered down version of energon. It's the type that sparklings need. They can't handle regular grade until their later youngling years." Ratchet explained.

Mikaela nodded in understanding.

Ratchet then started helping Wheeljack and Skyfire get the toys in the room.

* * *

><p>"Nice." Ironhide said as he looked over the nursery. He noticed that it was painted a light blue, though. "Why paint the room, though?"<p>

"Mikaela's idea. She thought giving their room some color would be good for the sparklings. She suggested light blue. I think it looks nice." Ratchet said from where he sat in the chair that was still in the room.

"It does look nice. I have to admit that Wheeljack did a good job with everything." Optimus said.

Ratchet shifted uncomfortably. The way the sparklings were at the moment had them pressing against his tanks, which wasn't very comfortable to him. He could feel them moving, which meant he wouldn't be recharging for a while.

Optimus and Ironhide were admiring the room when they heard a loud metallic clank. Both looked over to see Ratchet evincing as he rubbed his chest.

"Was that the sparklings?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes. They've been rather active today." Ratchet answered.

"I think that's the first time we've heard them." Optimus murmured.

"Trust me. I've felt them. They've been moving since the last groon of the second stage." Ratchet told them.

"I think that it's incredible." Ironhide aid.

Ratchet scowled. "Sure. It's not **your **tanks that they're using as a punching bag."

"Yeah. I know. Still, it's incredible to hear them." Ironhide said.

"I suppose so, but as active as they are right now, there's no way that I'm going to be able to recharge any time soon." Ratchet said.

Ironhide smirked. "I'm sure that we can find something to do since you can't recharge."

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide and then at the Prime. "Does he ever think of anything other than interfacing?"

"His weapons. That's about it." Optimus answered.

"Hey! I do think of other things." Ironhide protested.

"Not often." Optimus muttered. He noticed Ratchet trying to get up, so he walked over and helped the medic to his feet.

"Sorry, 'Hide, but not tonight. My back is killing me. I think what I need to do is lay down and get off my pedes for a while." Ratchet said.

"Hmm. Good thing I decided to install that second TV in the berth room." Ironhide said.

"You've grown rather attached to human television." Ratchet remarked as the three headed to the berth room.

"You have to admit that they do know how to do that. There's a marathon of _NCIS _on right now." Ironhide said.

"You and your crime dramas." Optimus muttered.

"Hey! You enjoy them, too." Ironhide said as he turned the TV on to the right channel.

"Yes, I do, but you watch them religiously, 'Hide. I don't." Optimus replied.

Ratchet lay down on the berth, glad to get the weight off his pedes.

"Oh. Please. I've come here to find you watching them, too." Ironhide retorted.

Ratchet shook his helm as he focused on the episode that was on at the moment and ignored his two boyfriends as they bickered about their television watching habits.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought.<p>

I love _NCIS_, so that's why I added in that bit at the end.


	19. Chapter 19

Love all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twnins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Three jet planes, one beige, one blue, and one black, flew over the ocean. The jets seemed to be searching for something, though what was anyone's guess. As the three jets flew down, they came much closer to the ground than any military jet would ever think of.

:_There's nothing here, Star. I think that we're just wasting our time by being stuck doing this fragging recon mission slag!_: the blue jet complained.

:_Oh, lighten up, TC. There's nothing to worry about. So what if there ends up being nothing here? At least we're out being able to fly. Better than being stuck on the Nemesis with absolutely nothing to do._: the black jet said cheerily.

:_Oh, can it, 'Warp! This is plain boring! I want some action! I'd like to get my hands on a fragging Autobot so that I can take them out!_: TC snapped back.

:_Skywarp! Thundercracker! Quit bickering! I don't care anything about listening to your petty lover's quarrels while we're flying!_: the beige jet snapped at them.

:_Oh, come on, Starscream. What's gotten your thrusters in a twist?_: Skywarp asked.

:_Megatron wants us to find the Autobot base so that maybe we can finish what we started. The reason we lured Prime out to the arctic in the first place was so that we could take him out. His bodyguard and the decrepit medic being there was not expected._: Starscream told them.

:_So what? With or without them, there's a chance that Prime would have still been around. Can't blame us for something that Megatron himself hasn't managed to do yet._: Thundercracker replied.

Starscream transformed into his bipedal mode in midair while turning to face the blue jet.

Thundercracker had to transform quickly to avoid being thrown right into his trine leader. "What's your deal?"

Starscream growled. "My deal is that I don't appreciate you talking about our master like that!"

"Oh, come on, Starscream! You have to admit that Megatron has never destroyed Prime in the past when he had a chance to! Besides, I'm tired of this constant fighting. What's it brought us? Our home is destroyed, our race is dwindling, and we're on a planet full of organics who want us dead." Thundercracker snapped back.

Skywarp looked between them. "Come on, you two. There's nothing to get upset about."

Starscream didn't listen to the youngest of them. "Thundercracker, I don't fragging care what you think! Megatron has given us orders, and we're going to follow them! I'm certainly not going to face his wrath because you're having a change of spark!"

Thundercracker growled. "Are you telling me that you don't want to stop fighting? I know you, Starscream. You've always wanted a family. Don't you want to have a sparkling of your own? I know I do. And so does 'Warp. As long as this fragging war is going on, we can't have that!" Thundercracker shot back.

Starscream hated it when Thundercracker was right. He did want a family, but that wasn't something that was going to happen as long as they were at war with the Autobots. It was making the Seeker weary.

But Megatron was Starscream's bondmate, and as long as his mate wanted this war to go on, Starscream would follow him. The Seeker just hoped that they could have a family at some point in the future. It was what the Seeker wanted more than anything.

"It doesn't matter, Thundercracker. We have to do as Megatron says." Starscream said.

Skywarp noticed something. He magnified his vision and was shocked. :_Starscream!_:

Starscream turned to face the youngest. "What?"

Skywarp pointed.

The other two jets turned and were shocked to see that there were two Autobots on the water.

"The Autobots." Thundercracker said.

Starscream transformed. "Come on. We're going to follow them. This is the first break that we have had in a while."

The three jets followed at a distance that wouldn't allow the Autobots to pick up on the fact that they were there while being close enough that they could see where they were going and hear what was being said.

* * *

><p>"Explain to me again why we had to go out." Mirage grumbled.<p>

"Come on, 'Raj. You know that Prime wants us to have any area checked out that has reading of Decepticons picked up." Jazz told him.

"Don't see him going out to do this." Mirage griped.

Jazz sighed. "Mirage, we both know why Optimus isn't going out on any missions. Considering what's going on with Ratchet, I don't blame him. I'd refuse to go, too."

"Guess so." Mirage agreed.

The two Autobots were equipped with the ability to hover over the water, so they were making a lot of waves.

Jazz didn't mind it one bit as he enjoyed the spray of water that hit him. It was nice and refreshing as far as he was concerned.

Mirage wasn't so thrilled with it, but he could deal with it. He knew that Hound would like it even more than he did, although Mirage had to admit that it did feel nice to have that cool spray hitting him.

"In any case, I can't blame Prime for wanting to make sure that there's no Decepticons in our vicinity since the forcefield that keeps the base cloaked and protected is going to be down for a few joor while Perceptor and Wheeljack make those upgrades to it." Jazz stated.

"Yeah. That's why we're all on an even higher alert. It would be the perfect time for the 'Cons to make their attack against us, although there's plenty of us to deal with any number of 'Cons that came at us." Mirage said.

"Yeah, but Prime doesn't want to take any chances. 'Sides, with Ratchet at the point he is, we all know that he'd be an easy target. No one, especially Prime and 'Hide, want to take any chances." Jazz stated.

"Point taken." Mirage knew that he wouldn't want to take any chances when he was carrying.

The two Autobots headed back to the base.

* * *

><p>:<em>Did you hear that? The Autobot base is going to be vulnerable with their forcefield down.<em>: Starscream said.

:_This is just the break that we've been waiting for! Megatron is going to be very pleased when he realizes that we have the perfect opportunity to attack the Autobots._: Thundercracker added.

:_What are we waiting for? I'll warp us back to the Nemesis!_: Skywarp shouted excitedly.

Starscream had other ideas. :_No. Not yet. We're going to follow them for a bit longer._:

:_But why? We have the information that Megatron would want. We should get back so that a plan can be made._: Thundercracker protested.

:_Don't you see, you twit? What good is that information if we don't know where the base is? They could have those forcefield back in place before we are able to find it. If we can at least get a general idea of where the base is at, then we could have an easier time finding the base._: Starscream said.

The jets continued to follow the two Autobots at a safe distance, hoping that they would be able to find the Autobot base so that they could have something good to report to Megatron.

* * *

><p>Optimus was looking over the defensive plans that Prowl had come up with for while the forcefield was down. He hoped that Perceptor and Wheeljack were able to make the upgrades to the forcefield fast. He just didn't like the thought of that shield being down for any length of time. He knew better than anyone just how vulnerable they would be to a Decepticon assault.<p>

"Sir, do you believe this plan to be adequate, or do I need to remake the plans?" Prowl asked calmly. It wouldn't have been the first time that the Prime was uncomfortable with one of the plans that the tactician had come up. Prowl understood and simply came up with a different one.

"My only issue is that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are nowhere in the plan." Optimus answered.

"Ah! Yes. Considering how vulnerable Ratchet will be given that he is in his final breems of gestation, I thought it would be good to have somebot near him at all times. That way, he can have protection should a Decepticon attack happen. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are excellent soldiers and would be able to protect him should an attack occur." Prowl explained.

Optimus nodded. He was glad that Prowl had thought ahead to have Ratchet protected. He really didn't want anything to happen to Ratchet with Ratchet so close to delivering the sparklings. "Then I believe that this plan will work." He had noticed that Prowl had not positioned himself anywhere, either. "Prowl, are you not involved in defending the base?"

Prowl grimaced. "First Aid's orders, sir."

Optimus frowned. "Prowl, is there something I need to now?"

"I was planning to tell you, sir. It's just that I had wanted to tell Jazz first." Prowl looked his Prime in the optics. "Your word you won't tell anyone until I tell Jazz."

Optimus hoped that there was nothing deathly wrong with his SIC. "Of course, Prowl. What is going on? Why has First Aid forbidden you from helping?"

"He's forbidden me from even leaving base now. I just recently found out that I'm sparked." Prowl said.

Optimus was stunned. "Sparked? I wasn't aware that you and Jazz were trying for a sparkling."

"Yes. We have for the past few groon. First Aid just told me earlier today. Jazz was already gone on his mission, and I wanted to tell Jazz face-to-face." Prowl explained.

Optimus smiled behind his mask. "Well, I understand why you are not involved in this. It's best this way. And congratulations, Prowl."

Prowl smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Should I be asking if you need a bodyguard?" Optimus asked.

"As much as Jazz would insist upon it, no. I can still defend myself should the need arise. Ratchet can't move well because of the sparklings added so much weight to him. That's why he needs the protection. I'd have you or Ironhide with him, but it's not tactically sound. You're two of the best fighters, not to mention the fact that the Decepticons seem to be drawn to attacking you two." Prowl said.

Optimus frowned. "I thought that it was more me."

"The Decepticons know that Ironhide is your bondmate. They attack him for that reason. Ironhide can stand his own ground against them. As for Ratchet, the Decepticons will not know that he is in a relationship with you, and they won't know Ratchet is sparked by you. He shouldn't be targeted, but he still needs that protection. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are excellent soldiers, and we know that they would do as they are told considering Ratchet's condition." Prowl said.

Optimus nodded. "I understand, Prowl. Have everyone in position by the time the forcefield is scheduled to be brought down."

"I will sir." Prowl assured him.

* * *

><p>Megatron stood on the bridge of the Nemesis brooding. He was angry that Prime was still functional. He was even angrier that they had yet to be able to corner any of the Autobots to learn the location of the Autobot base. When they were able to locate it, they would be able to take out all of the Autobots.<p>

"Lord Megatron."

Megatron turned to find his SIC and bondmate standing there with his trine. "Report, Starscream."

"We have some interesting news, Megatron." Starscream replied.

"You have found the location of the Autobot base." Megatron said.

"No, but we know the general area it would be in." Starscream replied.

Megatron growled before he fully turned to face them. "That's not good enough! They have a shield protecting them! We won't be able to find it otherwise!"

"We learned something else, Lord Megatron. We came across two Autobots and followed them. We overheard them talking. They were saying that the shield would be brought down later today for upgrades to be made to their shield." Thundercracker continued.

"They will be vulnerable, Lord Megatron. Without their shield, there is nothing to stop an all out assault. Knowing the general location means that we will be able to locate them once the shield is down." Starscream told him.

Megatron allowed a smirk to cross his lips. This was just the chance that they were waiting for. "Excellent. We will launch an attack soon. Gather our forces."

Thundercracker and Skywarp immediately left.

Starscream remained.

"Was there more?" Megatron asked.

"We also learned something else interesting. There is something that ails their CMO, making him vulnerable. Should we be unable to do anything else, we will be able to capture him. Prime would be more than willing to walk into a trap should we their best medic in our clutches." Starscream told him.

Megatron couldn't believe their luck. "Good work, Starscream. This will be a successful day regardless." Megatron thought about it and came to a conclusion. "I'm certain that Soundwave would easily be able to capture the medic should we resort to that plan."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Starscream agreed. He then left to go and get ready for their assault.

Megatron continued to smirk. This would be the first major assault he launched against the Autobots since the Fallen had been defeated. The Decepticon leader was looking forward to showing Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots just what the Decepticons could do. He would make sure that the Autobots were taken down this time. And failing that, he could capture their best medic and put a great strain on the Autobots. Regardless, he would deliver a blow to the Autobots like none he had dealt to the before.

* * *

><p>Jazz had gone to see Prowl in his office before he had to get to his position for defending the base should an attack occur. He wanted to spend a few moments alone with his bondmate before he had to get to work. He opened the door to his bondmate's office and walked in. "Hiya, Prowler! I'm back!"<p>

Prowl glanced up. "I see that. Can I assume that you picked up on no Decepticon activity in your sector?" Prowl asked.

"'Course not. 'Raj and I would have contacted you should there have been any activity in that area." Jazz assured him.

Prowl nodded. "Good. You have your assignment for where you need to be when the shield is taken down, correct?"

"Yeah. I've got it, Prowler. I know 'xactly where I need to be. I'll be there with ole' Hide." Jazz assured him. He walked over and hopped up onto Prowl's desk.

Prowl nodded before he set the datapad that he had been holding down. "As long as you're here, there's something that I need to tell you."

"What's that, Prowler?" Jazz asked as he leaned in close to his bondmate.

Prowl looked Jazz in his visor. "I went to see First Aid today. He told me that I'm sparked."

Jazz's visor lit up a bright blue in shock. "What?"

Prowl attributed this to shock. "I'm sparked, Jazz. We were finally successful."

"You mean, we're going to have a little one running around here before too long?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, Jazz. We are." Prowl answered.

A smile then spread across Jazz's face as he reached out and grabbed Prowl's arm before he pulled the tactician into a passionate kiss.

Prowl was far too used to Jazz pulling him into a kiss to be surprised by it. He could feel Jazz's pure excitement through their bond. Prowl allowed his own excitement at them having a sparkling seep through their link.

:**I can't believe it, Prowler! We're going to be creators! We're having a sparkling!**: Jazz exclaimed through their link.

:**I know, Jazz. It's very exciting.**: Prowl agreed.

Jazz broke the kiss. "So, is First Aid the only one to know?"

"Optimus does. He wanted to know why I wasn't helping with defending the base should an attack occur. I can't blame him for wanting to know. He won't tell anyone until we're ready to tell everyone." Prowl said.

Jazz smiled. "That's great, Prowler! Once the shield is back up, we can tell everyone that we're going to be creators!" Jazz then realized something else. "Uh, Prowler. Are you going to be all right if there is an attack?"

"I'll be fine, Jazz. I'm not going to be out in the field. I'll be in here, and if there happens to be an attack, I can still defend myself." Prowl assured him.

"You sure? I mean, if you need me to stay here-" Jazz started.

Prowl held his hand up to stop Jazz from saying anything else. "No, Jazz. The base needs to be defended should the Decepticons find us and decide to take advantage of the fact that our shields are down."

"But-" Jazz began.

"Jazz, I am going to be fine. I don't need a bodyguard. It's not as if I'm like Ratchet and in the final breems of the last stage. Ratchet has to have protection because he's barely able to move at any pace. We can't have him unprotected. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are handling that. No one else needs to be missing. Prime and Ironhide above all others are going to worry, but they are at strategic points because we all know that a Decepticon attack is possible." Prowl said.

Jazz nodded. He really hated to admit it, but Prowl had a point. He didn't like the idea of Prowl being on his own should an attack occur, but he supposed that there was nothing he could do about it. "Okay, Prowler. I do see your point. Just promise me that you'll be careful, and that you won't take any unnecessary risks should there be an attack."

Prowl smiled. "That's something that I can promise you, Jazz. I'm not going to endanger myself or our sparkling for any reason.

Jazz nodded. "Okay." He then leaned forward to kiss Prowl again. "I'm so happy that we're going to have one, too. At least we know that our little one is going to have at least two playmates while he's growing up."

"That's true." Prowl agreed. The tactician wasn't going to deny the fact that there was a chance that their sparklings would have more playmates as there were others on the base that might end up having their creations sometime in the near future.

Jazz grinned at his bondmate. "We can really celebrate you being sparked later."

Prowl scowled at his bondmate. "I'm already sparked, Jazz."

"Yeah, but what better way to celebrate you being sparked?" Jazz asked.

Prowl sighed, knowing that there was no way to change Jazz's processors on this. "Just go to your post, Jazz."

"Sure thing, Prowler." Jazz leaned forward and pressed his lips to Prow's once more before he hopped off of the SIC's desk and headed out the door.

Prowl shook his helm. He had known that his bondmate was going to be happy at the fact that he was now sparked. He should have guessed just how the saboteur would want to celebrate the fact that he was now sparked. Prowl then turned his attention back to the datapad he had been reading before the silver mech had come to his office.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack and Perceptor were at the forcefield generator.<p>

Wheeljack looked over at Perceptor. "I'm ready to get started if you are."

Perceptor nodded. "We should get started. The sooner that we get the upgrades to the shield installed, the better off we are going to be."

Wheeljack nodded before sending out a comm to Optimus. :_Sir, Perceptor and I are ready to begin._:

:_Go ahead, Wheeljack. We're ready._: Optimus told him.

Wheeljack looked over at Perceptor and nodded.

Perceptor then pressed in several commands that deactivated the shield. Wheeljack walked over and knelt down beside the microscope. The two worked to get the upgrades installed quickly so that the shield could be put back into action.

* * *

><p>Ratchet released a growl as he glared at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "Must you two do that!"<p>

Both mechs jumped before they turned to look at Ratchet.

"Hey. We're under orders to be here to protect you. You know. In case something happens." Sideswipe told him.

Ratchet's glare intensified. "I know that! I mean must you go through our things! Just because you are here to guard me does not mean that you need to be nosy!"

Sideswipe jumped. "Sorry." He really didn't want to anger the medic considering the fact that he was sparked and more irritable than usual.

Sunstreaker didn't care. "What else are we supposed to do? There is hardly anything to do in this place. You don't have much that we can do."

Ratchet snarled. "Sunstreaker! You don't live here!"

"Your point?"

"Why should we have stuff here that interests you when you're rarely in here?" Ratchet growled angrily.

"Well, we are here to protect you from something that most likely isn't going to happen. The 'Cons don't even know where our base is. Even if they did come across our base, by the time they could mount an attack, we'd have our shield back in place and ready for an attack." Sunstreaker said.

"The risk is too high, Sunstreaker. Optimus and Prowl do not want to take the risk that the Decepticons could catch us with our guard down." Ratchet told him. He shifted slightly, very uncomfortable.

The sparklings had very little room left, and it was taxing on the medic. Ratchet could sense through the link that he shared with his son and daughter that the two were very happy and were constantly sending that happiness to their carrier, who was constantly making sure his feelings of irritation and tiredness did not seep through to them.

"Still think that they're going overboard." Sunstreaker muttered, sulking.

"Better safe than sorry, Sunny," Sideswipe said cheerfully. He then turned his attention to the medic. "So, are we going to have a couple of sparklings here before long?"

"Primus, I hope so!" Ratchet replied.

"I guess you're ready for them to come already." Sideswipe remarked.

"Of course I am. It's difficult for me to move as it is." Ratchet replied.

Sunstreaker started to make a smart remark.

:**Sunny! Prime and Prowl have us here to protect Ratchet in case anything happens! Not to agitate him!**: Sideswipe scolded.

:**But this is boring! And it's taking time away from my wax job!**: Sunstreaker whined.

:**Sunny, if we weren't here, we'd be placed around the base to protect it if anything happens. So deal with it! Have a little compassion. Ratchet has worked his aft off time and time again to keep us online, so we can do this without aggravating him too much.**: Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker still was not happy.

:**Besides, we aggravate him too much, and I have no doubt that Ironhide would take his cannons to both of us.**: Sideswipe told him.

Before Sunstreaker had a chance to respond, a sudden explosion knocked the yellow mech onto his aft while Sideswipe was thrown forward in the TV, destroying it. Ratchet was very nearly thrown from the couch.

"What in the name of Primus! Did Wheeljack blow up the entire shield generator?" Sunstreaker growled, pissed off that his paintjob had been ruined.

Ratchet looked up and had a sinking feeling that that wasn't his brother. "Sunstreaker, I really don't think that that was Wheeljack."

Sideswipe glanced around. "Then Prowl and Prime were right, and the 'Cons are attacking."

* * *

><p>The humans on the base were running to various spots to take cover and return fire against the attacking Decepticons.<p>

Jazz dove to the side out of the way of a blast before rearing around and raising his own blaster, firing at the Seekers that were attacking them. "Damn it! Those 'Cons found us!"

Ironhide cycled up his cannons before he started blasting at them. Noticing Starscream and his trine, the Weapon's Specialist started firing right at Starscream. "This is for last time, you fragging Seeker!" He continued firing at them.

Elita and the femmes were also firing at the Decepticons before they were forced to move out of the way as Blackout landed near them and started firing.

"Take him out!" Elita ordered.

The femmes ran forward at Blackout as they fired at him.

Blackout struck out and knocked several of the femmes down.

Elita jumped up and came down to kick Blackout right in the face. She then brought her blaster up and fired at the Decepticon.

Blackout stumbled back before he charged back at the femmes.

Ultra Magnus led a group of others at another point as they fought back against the all-out Decepticon assault.

Optimus formed his arm cannon and fired at the Decepticons, forcing them back. He charged forward and struck through several of them with his energon sword.

"Optimus!"

Optimus looked up only be rammed into by Megatron. The Prime was thrown back on the ground as the Decepticon leader charged forward at the Autobot leader, striking out at him. Optimus raised his cannon to block Megatron's sword while he kicked the Decepticon leader in the abdominal plating, throwing him back. Optimus rose to his feet as he charged forward and struck out at the Decepticon leader with his sword, but found that Megatron had managed to block his sword.

"At long last I've found your base, Optimus." Megatron told him as he forced Optimus's sword up and rammed his fist into Optimus's abdomen before he grabbed the Prime by the arm and flipped him over his shoulder.

Optimus crashed onto his back and found that Megatron was bringing a weapon down at him. The Prime rolled onto his side and jumped back out of the way as he fired his cannon at the Decepticon leader.

At the same time that the Prime did this, another Decepticon snuck up on the Prime from behind and struck him across the back, causing the Prime to cry out in pain.

Megatron charged forward at Optimus and rammed his own sword right through Optimus's shoulder strut. "This is the end for you, Prime."

The Decepticon behind Optimus was suddenly blasted to pieces.

"What?" Megatron exclaimed.

With a grunt of pain, Optimus kicked Megatron back. The sword that was imbedded in Optimus's shoulder was forcefully ripped from his shoulder, resulting in the circuitry being badly damaged and energon started to flow from the wound.

:**Orion-**: Ironhide stated.

:**I'm fine! Focus on your own fight!**: Optimus ordered before he shut the link. Neither of them needed any distraction.

Megatron charged back at Optimus while another Decepticon tried to attack Optimus again.

Bumblebee dove forward and physically slammed himself into the Decepticon, knocking it down to the ground.

Optimus fought Megatron, silently grateful for the fact that Bumblebee had been there to help him out when he needed it.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was uneasy and worried. He didn't know what was happening outside, and he was worried about Ironhide and Optimus. He knew that the two had a tendency to take unnecessary risks.<p>

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were at the door with their blasters ready. The two were front liners, and they wanted to be out there with the others. They followed their orders, though, and remained with Ratchet.

"You two need to go and help them. We have no way of knowing how many Decepticons are out they there." Ratchet said.

Sideswipe glanced at the medic. "We'd love to, Ratchet, but our orders are to protect you, and that's exactly what we're going to do. Sorry, but there's nothing that's going to change our minds." Sideswipe told them.

The quarters then began to shake.

"Then again, we need a change of scenery." Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker ran over and quickly grabbed a hold of the medic before practically dragging him out.

The entire building collapsed an astro-second after the three managed to get out.

Ratchet glanced back to see tentacles rising. There was only one Decepticon that Ratchet knew of that had tentacles. "It's Soundwave!"

The two front liners quickly turned to find the Decepticon Communications Officer rising up from the rubble. The two were instantly in front of the medic, prepared to defend him.

"Target: medic. Interference: unadvisable." Soundwave said.

"Like we're going to listen to a fragging 'Con!" Sunstreaker snarled as he charged forward. He didn't get close to Soundwave when tentacles wrapped around his frame and held him away. "Let go of me, you coward!" Sunstreaker attempted to get free, but was unable to because of the way Soundwave was holding him.

"Let my brother go!" Sideswipe shouted as he started firing the Decepticon Communications Officer. More tentacles shot out and trapped Sideswipe quickly.

Ratchet took a step back, thinking about trying to get away. There was no way that he was going to manage to do that, but he had to try. Before he could take another step, tentacles trapped the medic. "No!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, worried for the sparklings that Ratchet was carrying, tried to get free so that they could free the medic, but they were unable to do so.

"Resistance: futile." Soundwave stated.

"Like we're not just going to give in to you, you pit-spawned glitch! When I get outta here, you're going to seriously regret it!" Sunstreaker snarled.

:Escape: unlikely." Soundwave replied.

* * *

><p>Slowly, the Autobots started to push the Decepticons back. They were able to force them away from the base.<p>

:_Wheeljack! Perceptor! Can you get the shield back up?_: Optimus demanded.

:_Get the 'Cons out, Prime! The shield will work!_: Wheeljack told him.

Optimus set out a message to all of the Autobots. :_Get the Decepticons off the base! The shield will be active the moment that the Decepticons are outside the perimeter!_:

The Autobots, with help from their human allies, slowly forced the Decepticons back.

:_Lord Megatron, we need to retreat. The Autobots are starting to overwhelm us._: Starscream said.

Megatron was angry, but he hoped that their plan B was a success. :_Soundwave, status report._:

:_Medic: prisoner. Addition: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker._: Soundwave reported.

:_Excellent work, Soundwave. We have three Autobot prisoners, and I'm quite certain that Prime is going to want them back._: Megatron said. He then sent out an order to all of the Decepticons. :_Decepticons, retreat._: Megatron ordered.

Slowly, the Decepticons started to retreat.

The moment that the Decepticons were gone, the shield was put into place.

* * *

><p>Back at the Nemesis, the Decepticons were gloating over the fact that they had managed to capture three of the Autobots.<p>

"Well, we intend to capture one, and we get three." Megatron smirked at them.

"You'll never get away with this." Sideswipe snarled.

"We'll see about that." Barricade told him.

Ratchet was worried. He was sparked, a Decepticon prisoner, and he had no doubt that he would deliver soon. Primus, he was screwed!

"And look at the medic. He really let himself go as fat as he is." Blackout added as he roughly grabbed the medic and hauled him to his feet, drawing a startled cry from ratchet.

"Let him go!" Sunstreaker snarled.

"Why? He's just a fat medic. Nothing important." Blackout sneered.

Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp looked at the medic and instantly froze. Their Seeker programming instantly went into overdrive as they spurred into action.

Starscream lunged forward, grabbed Blackout, forced him to let Ratchet go, and threw him through the wall. "Keep your slagging hands off him!" The Seeker snarled.

"Starscream, what is the matter with you?" Megatron demanded.

Thundercracker was standing in front of Ratchet while Skywarp was right beside the medic, making sure he was all right.

Starscream growled at all of the Decepticons that were closing in on him. He raised his null ray. "I have no shame in using this."

"Starscream." Megatron was not happy at all, and he was already thinking of how to punish the Seeker.

"I'm not letting anything happen to him! I don't slagging care that he is an Autobot! He's a sparked mech, and I'm not letting anything happen to those sparklings or their carrier!" Starscream shouted.

* * *

><p>Drop a review and let me know what you thought!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twnins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

The Decepticons in the room froze at Starscream's declaration that the Autobot medic was sparked. Not one of them had considered the fact that the medic looked so fat because of the fact that he was sparked.

Megatron was the first one who managed to recover from the startling announcement. He took a step forward only to freeze at the feral growl that escaped not only Starscream but also Thundercracker and Skywarp. The Decepticon leader realized that their Seeker programming had activated, and that they were not going to allow anyone near the medic that they thought would bring harm to Ratchet. "Are you certain, Starscream?"

"Yes." Starscream growled.

Ratchet had been a little shocked when the three Seekers had suddenly lunged forward. For a split second, he had thought that they were going to attack him, which had scared him to death for the safety of his sparklings. When Starscream had forced Blackout to let him go and threw the Decepticon through the wall, Ratchet had been stunned. It was Starscream's declaration coupled with the way the Seekers were standing between him and the remaining Decepticons that made the medic realize that their Seeker programming had kicked in. Never before had Ratchet been relieved to have Starscream and his trine around. It was their Seeker programming that was going to save him at the moment.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe weren't sure what to think. Neither had expected the Seekers to react like that just because Ratchet was sparked. What was going on with the Decepticon Seekers? Were they glitching or something? It made no sense.

Ratchet knew that the two front liners were confused and worried. :_Sideswipe. Sunstreaker. It's fine. Seeker programming demands the protection of all sparklings, younglings, and their carriers. They'll kill to protect them._: Ratchet told them.

:_So, you're safe?_: Sunstreaker asked.

:_For the time being. Just don't do something stupid._: Ratchet told them.

The front liners felt a bit better at knowing that. At least their medic and the sparklings that he was carrying would be safe for the time being.

Skywarp was standing right beside Ratchet, a protective hand on Ratchet's arm. He didn't care that this was an Autobot. He was not going to allow anything to happen to him. The black Seeker turned his optics to the medic. "Are you all right?"

Ratchet glanced at the Seeker before nodding. "I'm fine."

Megatron watched the Seeker trine for a moment. He knew that Seekers were deathly protective of sparklings and their carriers. There was no way that Starscream, Thundercracker, or Skywarp were going to let anything happen to Ratchet while he was carrying. And neither was he. "From this point on, the medic is off limits."

No Decepticon was surprised by that statement. They, like the Autobots, valued all sparklings too highly and would allow no harm to come to the sparked mech or the sparklings he was carrying.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were a bit surprised by this. They had expected the Decepticons to not care just like they didn't seem to care about anything else. Although this shocked them, they were also glad. At least Megatron wasn't going to do anything to harm them.

Megatron glanced over at Barricade and Blackout. "Take the other two Autobots and throw them in the brig."

The two Decepticons nodded before they went to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, grabbing the two Autobots and dragged them out. Both of them were cursing the entire time.

"My trine and I will look after the medic ourselves." Starscream said. It was a statement, not a question.

Megatron nodded his agreement. "Very well. Look after him."

Skywarp led Ratchet out of the room, making sure to move slowly since he knew that Ratchet wasn't going to be able to move all that fast due to how much extra weight he had on him.

Starscream and Thundercracker followed close behind.

Megatron then turned to his own medic, Hook. "He'll need medical grade energon. The best you have. I want nothing happening to those sparklings."

"Lord Megatron, he's an Autobot." Hook protested.

Megatron growled before he lashed out and hit Hook so hard that he sent the Decepticon medic crashing right into the wall. "I don't care that he is an Autobot! He could be carrying Optimus Prime's sparkling for all I care! We are going to keep him safe and make sure that nothing happens to those sparklings! Now do as I have ordered you!" Megatron roared.

"Y-yes, Lo-Lord Megatron." Hook answered shakily before he quickly scrambled from the room to do as he had been ordered.

* * *

><p>While First Aid had been busy tending to his bondmate's injuries, Ironhide had gone to check on Ratchet. He had been worried the entire time that the battle had been going on and knew that he would feel a lot better once he was able to see that Ratchet was unharmed. Besides, the black mech was fairly certain that Ratchet was probably close to killing the twins by now considering how much the red and yellow hellions tended to irate the medic on a normal basis.<p>

"Ironhide."

Ironhide turned to find that Prowl was walking toward him. "What is it, Prowl?" The Weapon's Specialist did not stop walking, but he did slow down for the SIC to catch up to him.

"How bad?" Prowl asked.

"Only a few casualties. Other injuries, but First Aid will handle all of that." Ironhide assured him.

Prowl nodded.

"It looks like your strategy worked. We were able to stop them for the most past. Good planning, Prowl." Ironhide told him

"I'm head tactician for a reason, Ironhide. How's Ratchet?" Prowl asked.

"Going to check on him now." Ironhide said.

When the two mechs reached where Optimus and Ironhide's quarters should have been, they were stunned to find that the entire building was a pile of rubble.

"What in the pit happened?" Ironhide exclaimed.

Prowl instantly started scanning the area and was concerned. "Ironhide, I'm not picking up Ratchet, Sideswipe, or Sunstreaker on my scanners."

Ironhide instantly tried the comm link. :_Ratchet, can you hear me? Ratchet, are you all right?_:

No response.

Ironhide grew worried. He turned on his heel and made a beeline for the infirmary, which was still standing. He raced in to find First Aid repairing Optimus's shoulder injury.

Optimus glanced up and wasworried at the panicked expression on his bondmate's faceplates. "'Hide, what-"

Ironhide cut him off. "He's gone!"

Optimus blinked, a bit taken aback and having no idea what his bondmate was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

First Aid turned to face the Topkick, wondering if he needed to run a scan on the Weapon's Specialist and make sure that he was all right.

"Ratchet's gone!" Ironhide told them.

Optimus froze and felt his energon lines run cold at that statement. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"Our quarters are nothing but a pile of rubble! And Ratchet was nowhere to be seen!" Ironhide told him. The large mech was terrified for the safety of Ratchet and their sparklings.

Optimus pulled away from First Aid, not caring about his injuries at the moment. The only thing on his processors was that Ratchet was in danger. "We'll search the base. If they were attacked, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would have tried to get him someone where safe."

Ironhide nodded.

The two mechs started to leave the infirmary, but were stopped when Prowl came running in with Red Alert right behind him.

"The Decepticons have them!" Red Alert shouted.

Those were not words that Optimus and Ironhide wanted to hear at the moment.

"What do you mean?" Ironhide growled.

"Security tapes, Ironhide. Soundwave attacked them at your quarters. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker tried to stop him, but they were unsuccessful. All three of them have been captured." Prowl told them.

Ironhide released another growl. "I'll kill every last one of those fragging Decepticons!"

Optimus tried to be calmer, but his own fear and anger were working its way through his processors.

Prowl, however, managed to remain levelheaded. "I have already sent Jazz and Mirage out. They're going to track down where the Decepticons are located at. We have an idea of where their base might be located. If anyone can find it, they can."

"We'll need to be ready to move out at a moment's notice." Optimus then turned to First Aid. "You're going to have to come with us."

First Aid nodded. "I understand, sir." He knew that they needed to find out where Ratchet was and fast. No one knew better than First Aid that Ratchet could go into labor at any time, and if he went into labor while a Decepticon prisoner, that was not going to be a good thing.

* * *

><p>Skywarp had taken Ratchet to his and Thundercracker's quarters, knowing that the medic would rest much easier in their quarters, and they would be able to keep a constant optic on the medic. Once in the room, Skywarp led Ratchet over to the berth and helped him sit down on it.<p>

"Is there anything that you need?" Starscream asked.

"Other than go back to my base, no." Ratchet said. He didn't want to be here when he gave birth. That was the last thing he needed. Besides, he'd prefer to have First Aid, a medic that he trusted, helping him while he was in labor, not a Decepticon medic that he would never trust with his life, much less the lives of his creations.

Starscream watched the medic. "That's not happening at the moment. Nothing will happen to you while you're here."

Ratchet wanted to believe that the Seekers would allow nothing to happen to him, but he had trouble believing it. They may have been Seekers, but they were still Decepticons.

Thundercracker seemed to know what Ratchet was thinking. "Just because we are Decepticons does not change our programming. We are not letting anything happen to you or your sparklings."

"Our programming remains the same. You're our top priority right now." Skywarp added.

"You'll forgive me if I find that hard to believe." Ratchet stated.

"It's the truth. And believe it or not, Megatron would never harm a mech that is carrying nor would he harm a sparkling. He won't let anything happen to you." Starscream said.

"Considering what happened to the Youth Sector back on Cybertron, I find that hard to believe." Ratchet retorted.

"That was not under Megatron's orders nor did he condone such actions. All of the Decepticons who were involved with that were severely punished, and the ones that led that attack were executed." Starscream told him.

Ratchet wasn't sure if he believed that, but he was hopeful that that was the case. He didn't want to lose his sparklings. He winced at a powerful kick to his tanks from one, or possibly both, of the sparklings.

The three Seekers looked at Ratchet at the sound of the loud metallic clank that filled the room. They had not heard such in a long time and knowing that more of their species, even if they were Autobots, was going to be born was a good thing.

"You do not have long before you will deliver, do you?" Starscream asked.

Ratchet knew that it was more of a statement than a question, but he knew that he might as well be truthful. They'd know when he went into labor as it was. He just hoped that he was not there any longer when he did go into labor. "No. I don't. Any time now." Ratchet answered.

The door opened, and all the Seekers were in front of Ratchet within seconds, not allowing the Decepticon that entered to even see the medic.

Hook gulped at the look of murder in the optics of the Seekers. He held up a tray that held several cubes of medical grade energon. "I know that he needs the medical grade energon. I brought enough to last him the rest of this cycle at least."

"Leave it and get out." Starscream hissed.

Hook set the medical grade down on the nearest table and quickly left.

Ratchet was uneasy about it, but knew that he did need the medical grade energon.

Thundercracker picked up a cube of the medical grade before he turned and held it out to Ratchet.

Ratchet didn't take it, not sure if it was good for him or not. He didn't know if the medic might do something to try to harm the sparklings or him.

"Hook would never harm a sparkling. It's safe." Starscream assured him.

Ratchet hesitated.

"No Decepticon on Earth would ever harm a sparkling. Had Blackout known you were sparked, he would have never done what he did." Starscream told him. The Seeker paused a moment. "For that matter, had Soundwave realized that you were sparked, he wouldn't have even captured you."

Ratchet knew he didn't have much of an option, so he reached out and took the cube from Thundercracker and started to drink it. He noticed that it tasted the same as what they made back at the Autobot base, so he relaxed a bit. He was still uneasy and prayed to Primus that he would not go into labor any time soon.

Starscream looked at the two other members of his trine. "I'm going to talk to Megatron. Stay here and make sure that nothing happens to him."

Thundercracker and Skywarp nodded their helms in agreement.

Starscream then left the room.

Ratchet didn't know what Starscream was planning to talk to the Decepticon leader about, but he was starting to believe that the Seekers had no intention of allowing any harm to come to him and his sparklings.

* * *

><p>Colonel William Lennox had seen a lot of things in his lifetime, but one of the things that he had never seen before was Optimus Prime, the usually calm, collected, and dignified Autobot leader, completely angry. He was seeing it now for the first time, and it had the colonel hiding behind one of Prowl's pedes. Normally, he would have taken cover behind Ironhide, but considering the fact that Ironhide was just as angry as Optimus, the colonel wasn't taking any chances.<p>

"Optimus, sir. Please calm down. I know that you're worried about Ratchet and the sparklings, but this isn't going to help matters in the least." Prowl told him. The SIC was trying to remain calm and rational, but he was also worried to death about their CMO and the sparklings that he was carrying. He knew that losing focus would not help anyone, though, and that was why the tactician was attempting to remain logical.

"I'm trying, Prowl." Optimus told him, anger in his voice.

Prowl nodded. "Jazz and Mirage have not reported back yet, although I'm sure that the moment they learn anything, they will. Elita and the other femmes have already offered to head out to help in the search as have many of the others."

"How large is the general area that we think the Decepticon base is at?" Lennox asked.

"Too big." Prowl replied. The tactician noticed the expressions on the Prime's and Weapon's Specialist's faces and continued quickly. "Which is why Elita and the femmes are going to help. It will make things faster."

"Would it help to send in one of the drones we have to help in the search?" Lennox asked.

"No. The Decepticon base would be shielded like ours us." Prowl answered.

"What about the heat seeking drones? We know from our tests here that they can pick up any kind of heat signatures, even through the shields. Your systems give off so much heat that the drone could pick it up." Lennox said.

Prowl glanced at the colonel, considering it. "That could work. We could send Powerglide out there since he could get there much faster than any of your military carriers could. He could easily take the drone." Prowl stated.

Lennox nodded. "I'll have them get it ready. It should be ready to leave in half an hour." He then left to get things ready.

Prowl looked at his leader and the Weapon's Specialists. "I may be out of line, but you both need to get control of your emotions. I understand why you are so upset, but letting your emotions control you will not help Ratchet or the sparklings."

"We know, Prowl, but it's not easy." Optimus told him.

"We can take comfort in the fact that the moment the Decepticons realize that Ratchet is sparked, they will no harm him. Not even Megatron would bring harm to a carrying mech." Prowl said.

"And what about if Ratchet has the sparklings while their prisoner? What's to protect him then?" Ironhide demanded.

Prowl had no answer.

"Then Starscream and the other Decepticon Seekers will protect him."

All three mechs turned to find Skyfire standing in the room.

"Forgive me for intruding." Skyfire apologized, realizing he was out of line.

"How do you know that Starscream and the other Seekers will protect him?" Prowl asked, ignoring the shuttle's lapse in protocol.

"Despite the fact that they are Decepticons, they have the same Seeker programming that I do. Our Seeker programming comes before any other duty, even to our different factions. Our programming calls for the protection of all sparklings, younglings, and their carriers. Until the sparklings become adolescents, the Seeker programming dictates that we ensure the carrier's safety. All Seekers have that programming. There are even some other fliers that have that same programming. Powerglide, for instance, I know has that kind of programming." Skyfire said.

"So, you're saying that Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp will protect Ratchet simply because he is a carrier?" Ironhide asked.

"No. They will protect him because he is a carrier who is currently sparked. They would treat him no different if he was not sparked, but as he is sparked, they will ensure his safety. Seeker programming comes before any other programming." Skyfire assured them. The large Seeker thought a moment before he spoke again. "It would not surprise me at all if Starscream and his trine have not already started protecting Ratchet from any other Decepticon. They probably won't allow any of the Decepticons to even get close to him."

"You're sure?" Optimus asked.

"Absolutely. The probability that Starscream and his trine will allow anything to happen to Ratchet is less than one percent." Skyfire said.

"I like those odds." Ironhide muttered.

"I will still feel better once we get Ratchet back." Optimus stated.

"We all will." Skyfire agreed.

* * *

><p>Starscream had gone to Megatron's quarters to find that the Decepticon leader was sitting in a chair looking as if he was in deep thought. "Lord Megatron."<p>

Megatron looked up and over at his bondmate. "How is he?"

"Uneasy and hesitant to trust anything we say. It is understandable, all things considered. Hook brought enough medical grade energon to last the rest of the cycle. Skywarp and Thundercracker are still with him, ensuring his safety." Starscream answered.

Megatron nodded. "How far is he?"

"He's close to delivering. It wouldn't surprise me if he could go into labor at any time." Starscream answered.

Megatron sighed. This was not something that he had anticipated. "When you overheard the Autobots speaking of Ratchet's ailment, did they give any indication as to it was the fact that he was sparked and close to delivering?"

"No." Starscream answered.

Megatron nodded. "This is an unexpected development." He sighed. The Decepticon leader had most certainly not expected this to happen when they attacked the Autobots at their base.

"What are you going to do?" Starscream asked.

Megatron looked over at his SIC and bondmate, thinking. He knew Starscream and the other Seekers were not going to allow anything to happen to Ratchet even after he gave birth. It was not in their programming. Megatron himself could not condone the harming of a carrier after giving birth. Any sparkling needed their carrier. "I don't know, Starscream. All I do know is that nothing will happen to him or the sparkling he carries."

"Sparklings."

Megatron shuttered his optics momentarily in a blink. "Do what?"

"Sparklings. He carries two." Starscream explained.

Megatron nodded his helm. "Any chance he'll let Hook close enough to check him?"

"No. He's already uneasy and most likely doesn't truly believe that we are going to leave him unharmed. Any carrier in his position would feel the same way." Starscream answered.

Megatron understood that. "For now, you and your trine are going to protect him. I don't want anything to happen to him."

Starscream nodded. "He's in Thundercracker and Skywarp's quarters at the moment. "I doubt that they're going to allow him to leave any time soon."

Megatron nodded. "Good. We'll need to be prepared. I have no doubt that Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots are going to be attempting to find our base and get him back along with the two front liners we have."

"Understood. We'll just have to make sure that nothing happens to him if they do launch an attack." Starscream said.

Megatron agreed with him on that.

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker slammed his fist into the wall of the brig. "Come on, slag it! We have to get out of here, get to Ratchet, and get the frag out of this place!" He kicked the wall next.<p>

Sideswipe walked over and placed his hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder. "Sunny, save your energy."

Sunstreaker spun around to face his brother. "Frag it, Sides! Ratchet is sparked! I don't care if those Seekers are trying to protect him! He's with Decepticons, and that's not a place for an Autobot, regardless of what the Decepticons claim that they want to do!" Sunstreaker snarled.

"I know that! I want to get Ratchet out this mess, too! But our weapons systems have been offlined, and even if we manage to get out of the brig, we're not going to do Ratchet any good if we end up dead. We have to be smart about this, especially with Ratchet being in the middle of this." Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker slumped down. "So what do we do?"

Sideswipe sighed. "I don't know. We're trapped here, and I know that even if we manage to get out, we're in for fighting a bunch of Decepticons."

Sunstreaker nodded. "Prime's going to come after us. We know that."

"Yeah, he will. Their priority will be to get Ratchet out of here." Sideswipe said.

"Needs to be." Sunstreaker muttered.

"Until then, we have to be smart about all this, Sunny." Sideswipe said.

"Okay. What do we do in the meantime?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Pray to Primus that nothing happens to Ratchet and that he doesn't go into labor until after we get back to the base." Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker sighed. "Fantastic. I can just hear Ironhide now. He's going to rip us both limb from limb when he finds out that we failed to protect Ratchet and keep the Decepticons from getting their hands on him."

"True enough." Sideswipe agreed. He glanced around. "You know, this brig isn't so bad considering what Ironhide would do to us."

Sunstreaker nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Prowl was going over different battle plans in his processors, but none of them were working out right. Without more information on the layout of the Decepticon base, there was little that he was going to be able to do. He needed more information. Primus! When were Jazz and Mirage going to give him some kind of detail for him to work with?<p>

:**Prowl!**: Jazz suddenly shouted over their bond.

Prowl nearly jumped out of his frame at the sudden, unexpected shout through their bond. Ask and you shall receive. :**Tell me you have something.**:

:**Location of the Decepticon base. There's a shield in place like we have, so we're going to have to try to take it down just to get in.**: Jazz stated.

:**All right. Send me all the information you have.**: Prowl told him.

:**On it.**: Jazz immediately sent the information to Jazz.

:**Stay where you are, and don't get spotted. If you can get in to see the layout of the interior of the base, do that.**: Prowl told him.

Will** do.**: Jazz cut the link then.

Prowl released a loud sigh. He hoped that they could get that shield down, get into the base, and find Ratchet fast.

* * *

><p>First Aid anxiously paced the infirmary. He had spoken to Ratchet on the issue earlier that day and had wanted to tell Optimus and Ironhide as well, but Ratchet had insisted that they didn't tell them until the stress of the having the shield down was gone. Now, First Aid wished that he had gone with his instincts to just tell them anyway. Primus! When was he going to start listening to his instincts!<p>

"First Aid."

First Aid jumped at the sudden deep voice of his leader speaking to him. He turned around the face the obviously stressed Prime. "Yes, sir?"

"You said that there was something important that you needed to tell me." Optimus said. He had wanted to completely focus on getting Ratchet back, but First Aid had told him in the comm that it was imperative that he tell him now.

"Yes, sir. Just so I'm clear, you understand the whole birthing process, correct?" First Aid asked.

Optimus had an irritated look to cross his faceplates. "Does this bear importance?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I do. Ratchet forced me and Ironhide to have a refresher course just so we wouldn't be taken off guard when he went into labor." Optimus answered.

First Aid sighed. "Sir, I did an examination on Ratchet this morning, and one of the sparklings was already starting to claw at the sac."

Optimus froze. Oh, Primus no!

"Sir, the moment that the sparkling breaks through the sac, there will be no stopping it. Within the next cycle or two, Ratchet's going to be in full labor. Honestly, he might go into it today. I don't know how fast the sparkling will make its way through the sac." First Aid said.

"And the second sparkling?" Optimus asked.

"It hadn't started yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if it has by now. I know Prowl prefers a high probability of success with his plans, but we don't have time for that. We don't have time for much of anything, sir. He **will **be in labor soon." First Aid said.

Optimus rubbed a hand over his face. "Why weren't Ironhide and I told this?"

"Ratchet was going to after the shield was back up and operational." First Aid explained.

"I'd better tell Lennox and Ironhide." Optimus said.

"Sir, I'm going to blatantly honest with you here. We're looking at possibly having to deliver the sparklings there, or on Skyfire trying to get us back one." First Aid told him.

Optimus nodded. "Come on. We'd better tell them now."

First Aid nodded and followed his leader out.

* * *

><p>"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER!" Ironhide shouted.<p>

First Aid cringed and had the urge to cower behind his leader, although he wasn't sure that he'd be much safer there. He really should have told them himself.

"Ironhide, enough! This isn't the time nor the place! We can deal with this later. Right now, we have to get Ratchet out of there fast." Optimus told him.

Lennox looked between the three mechs. "So, does this mean he's in labor?"

"Somewhat." First Aid said.

"Okay. He's either in labor or not." Lennox told them.

First Aid knelt down so that he was at Lennox's level. "Ratchet explained about the birthing process, did he not?"

"Uh, not exactly. He told me about the different stages of gestation. He just said that the sparklings would claw through the sacs they were in to be born." Lennox said.

First Aid groaned. "Primus! There's more to it than that!"

Lennox jumped. "How much?"

"A bit." First Aid said. He was about to explain when Prowl came running in.

"Prowl, what is it?" Optimus asked, turning to his SIC.

"We know the location of the base, Prime. We just need to get Wheeljack to build something to take that shield of theirs out." Prowl said.

"We don't have time to wait, Prowl!" Ironhide snapped.

"Ironhide, I'm worried, too, but-" Prowl stated.

"One of the sparklings has already started to claw through the sac." Optimus told him.

Prowl froze. "That changes things."

"Yes. It does."

"We have to go now." Ironhide said.

Optimus knew that he was right, but he also knew that there was a chance that this could go wrong and something could happen to Ratchet, the sparklings, or all three of them.

"Could I suggest that we see what Wheeljack has? He might have something we can use now." Prowl stated.

"I'd better get my men ready." Lennox said.

Optimus turned to the colonel. "Forgive me, colonel, but this is something that we Autobots need to do alone."

Lennox made to protest, worried for Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker himself.

"I understand your need to help, Colonel, but we don't know what we're going into and our main focus is getting Ratchet out of there. I'm sorry, but this is something that will be better done on our own. Especially since we're going to the Decepticon base." Optimus told him.

Lennox knew Optimus was nicely saying that they did not have the time to worry about the safety of the humans that would be with them. He could understand where the Autobot leader was coming from. Plus, he was in a relationship with Ratchet, and one of the sparklings that the medic was carrying was his. This was a lot of stress on the Autobot leader and having the humans there might make things worse. "All right, Optimus. I understand."

Optimus, First Aid, Ironhide, and Prowl left the hanger.

Lennox watched them leave, hoping that they would be able to get Ratchet out of there fast.

* * *

><p>Ratchet winced as he felt another harsh kick to his tanks. He was worried. He knew that one of the sparklings had already started clawing through the sac surrounding it. Once it did, it would be in a position to be born. Which wasn't good. At least not in the current circumstances. By now, the other one might have started clawing at the sac.<p>

Thundercracker and Skywarp were still in the room with him, keeping an optic on him.

Ratchet was terrified, to say the least. While he didn't think that any of the Decepticons would attempt to harm the sparklings, he feared that they might take the sparklings from him and raise them to be Decepticons. That was the last thing that he wanted for his creations. He'd die before he let them do something like that.

Another harsh kick, and Ratchet barely hid this wince. Not good. The force behind the kicks was getting harsher and harsher. The sparklings weren't just kicking. They were fighting to get out of the sacs that held them.

Ratchet leaned back against the wall and barely held in a frustrated sigh. The only medic on the base was Hook, and he wasn't sure he wanted the Constructicon to be the one who delivered his sparklings. The Seekers probably knew what to do, but it still wasn't a great option.

Primus, but he wanted Optimus and Ironhide now!

Another harsh kick, and another barely concealed wince. Yep. They were trying to get out of the sacs, which meant he'd be in full blown labor soon. He was rather certain that his valve had already started dilating to prepare for the sparklings to be born. Once one was free, it would work its way to the birthing canal. That's when he'd really be in labor.

What he wouldn't give for the Decepticon alarms to go off. At least that would signal that the Autobots were trying to get to him.

Another harsh kick, and his wish for his lovers only grew. At least he knew the two were going to come for him.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought.<p>

Just thought that I'd mention that I've been reading a story called Love Bears on by Suki-Angel91494. It has the Optimus Prime/Ironhide/Ratchet pairing as well. I think that it's a great story, so if you like the pairing, try reading that one.


	21. Chapter 21

Love all the reviews!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

**WARNING: GRAPHIC BIRTH IN THIS CHAPTER! **It's different from how I had them delivered in my story Security Net. Just an FYI.

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Jazz and Mirage were hiding out a fair distance from the Decepticon base. They were watching the base that was set up between a rocky area and a large forest. The two found it easy to hide, but they weren't thrilled with the current situation.

:_Jazz, we have to get in there, find Ratchet, and get him out._: Mirage told him.

:_We can't, Mirage. We're under orders. We have to wait for the others._: Jazz replied. The saboteur wanted nothing more than to go in there, find their CMO, and get him out of there so that they could get him back to the base.

The two had been updated about the fact that the sparklings were already fighting their way out of the sacs and that Ratchet would be in full blown labor soon. Neither mech wanted Ratchet to be with the Decepticons when the sparklings were born. It was preferable that he be on their base when the sparklings were born. Failing that, it was better that he at least be with them when they were born.

:_Frag it, Jazz! You don't get it! Those sparklings are in danger! If they're delivered by the Decepticons, then there's little doubt that they're going to end up taken and raised by the 'Cons! I don't want that happening to any sparkling!_: Mirage snapped, glaring at the Autobot TIC.

Jazz turned to face his friend and subordinate, a scowl on his face. :_I know that, Mirage! And I don't like this anymore than you do! Prowl's sparked now, and I can't imagine what Optimus and Ironhide are feeling or have even considered! Those two have to be going out of their processors by now! But we have to be smart about this, or we could end up endangering Ratchet ourselves!_: Jazz snapped back at him.

Mirage was shocked. He had not known that Prowl was sparked. He realized that this was hitting bit closer to home for Jazz than he'd thought. :_I'm sorry. You're right. I just hate that thought._

:_I know, 'Raj. Now isn't the time to argue._: Jazz hated waiting, but this was one time that it was best not to do anything rash.

Mirage nodded as the two continued to watch the base and make sure none of the Decepticons left with their comrades, especially Ratchet.

* * *

><p>Optimus and the rest of the Autobots who were going to save the captured Autobots were on Skyfire in vehicle mode as they made their way toward the location that Jazz and Mirage had sent them.<p>

With the knowledge that Ratchet was close to going into full blown labor, there was no time for them to waste. They would have to hope that Wheeljack's energy disrupter would be able to take the shield down. They would also hope that they got there in time to help Ratchet.

Optimus and Ironhide were beyond anxious. They were concerned about their lover and future bondmate. They were also worried about their sparklings. They didn't even want to think about what might end up happening to them, regardless of the fact that there weren't many Decepticons that would actually attempt to harm a sparkling.

:**If they've done anything to him, I swear that there won't be a shred of them left!**: Ironhide seethed through the bond. He just wanted a Decepticon to get into his line of vision so he could use his cannon on them.

:**Ironhide, calm down. We can't go in there with cannons firing. You have to remember that Ratchet along with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are somewhere in the Decepticon base. One of our blasts could easily go through a wall and hurt one of them. We have to be cautious with all of this.**: Optimus told him.

:**How can you be so calm! Ratchet and our sparklings are in the hands of the Decepticons! They are in danger!**: Ironhide nearly shouted.

:**I do know that, Ironhide! I'm not happy at all about this, but we have to stay calm, 'Hide. If we don't use our processors, something could go very wrong.**: Optimus replied.

Ironhide knew that his bondmate was right. They had to be calm and rational unless they wanted something really bad to happen. :**You're right. I'm sorry. I just hate this situation and knowing that Ratchet's already in the early stages of labor is not easy.**:

:**I know, Ironhide. We just have to stay calm and rational for Ratchet's sake.**: Optimus told him.

Ironhide knew that Optimus was right. It didn't make the situation any easier for him, but he knew that his bondmate was right. They had to stay calm and use their processors so that nothing bad did happen.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were currently crawling through the ventilation ducts of the Decepticon base. The two were careful as they went searching for Ratchet. If they ended up caught again, they wouldn't get a second change to get to their CMO.<p>

:**How did you know how to get our weapons systems back online, Sunny?**: Sideswipe asked though their bond, more than a bit surprised that his brother could do that.

:**Had to watch Ratchet try to get ours back online so many times that I know how to do it. Helped him a few times with it when he was shorthanded in the infirmary. Didn't think it'd come in this handy, though.**: Sunstreaker replied.

The two crawled over a specific area and glanced down. Both nearly purged their tanks then and there when they found that Soundwave and Shockwave were in the middle of a bout of interfacing.

:**Sweet Primus!**: Sunstreaker shouted.

:**Moving on!**: Sideswipe responded as he carefully and quietly moved on, hoping that the two were so immersed in each other that they did not realize that the two Autobots were moving around in the vents.

:**I could have lived my entire life without having to see something so revolting! Ugh! I'll need First Aid to do a memory wipe so that I can completely forget that image.**: Sunstreaker said.

:**That makes two of us.**: Sideswipe replied.

The two crawled on through the vents in their search for Ratchet. The next room they glanced in held several of Soundwave's cassettes running the monitors.

:**Not very good if they haven't realized that we're not in the brig.**: Sunstreaker said.

:**True. It gives us the time that we need to find Ratchet and get our afts out of here.**: Sideswipe agreed.

The two continued their search for their CMO.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was grateful that all of the Seekers had left him alone in the room for the time being. He didn't have to try to hide his grimaces and gasps of pain. He knew that the sparklings were fighting to get out of the sacs that surrounded them. He wasn't sure how long it would be, but one of them would be in position to be born very soon. Which wasn't good for him being a prisoner and all.<p>

Ratchet leaned his head back against the wall and released a groan of pain. Primus! If it hurt this much now, then he really didn't want to know how much it was going to hurt when he was in full labor.

Ratchet barely heard it, and if he had been in any more pain, he was sure he wouldn't have noticed it. There was a slight sound in the vents above him. The medic looked up, wondering what was going on.

The next thing the medic was a blur of red and yellow coming down and landing in front of him.

Sideswipe looked up before a bright smile lit up his face. "Thank Primus we found you. We weren't sure how far we were going to have to go before we found you."

"Why were you in the vents?" Ratchet asked.

"So that we could get around without the Decepticons spotting us. And I hope that you appreciate it because we have seen a few sickening sights that First Aid is going to have to do a memory wipe on me to get rid of." Sunstreaker added.

Ratchet breathed heavily. "If we're going, we had better go fast."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both reached down and took Ratchet's arms before they pulled the medic to his feet.

"Any clue where we are?" Sunstreaker asked.

"In Skywarp and Thundercracker's quarters. Other than that, I have no idea." Ratchet replied.

"How do we get out? It's not like we can just walk out the front door. No way the 'Cons are going to let that happen. And I don't think Ratchet here can crawl through a vent." Sunstreaker said.

"Definitely-" Ratchet gasped out in pain, unable to finish the sentence.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both looked at him in concern.

"Ratchet, please tell me that you are not in labor." Sideswipe said.

Ratchet vented air roughly. "Early stages. This morning, one of the sparklings tore the sac. I have no way of knowing if either one has broken through the sac yet and is moving into position. If not, then it will soon."

"What are we supposed to do! Sunny and I are soldiers, not medics! We don't have a fragging clue about what to do when a bot's in labor!" Sideswipe was on the verge of panicking.

"Sideswipe! Calm down!" Ratchet snapped. Once he was sure that Sideswipe was calmer, he continued. "I would like to suggest getting out of here. I would prefer not to give birth here in the Decepticon base."

"So, how do we do that?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Carefully." Ratchet answered, wincing and gasping at another power kick which he realized were contractions.

This was not a situation that any of them ever wanted to find themselves in.

* * *

><p>Starscream walked down the hall with Megatron behind him. The two were headed for Starscream's trine mates' quarters so that they could check on Ratchet and see how he was.<p>

Starscream was more than a bit surprised to find that Thundercracker and Skywarp were outside the quarters. "What are you doing out here?"

"He was uneasy with us in the room. It doesn't matter that we're Seekers acting under Seeker programming. He knows we're still Decepticons, and that just leaves him too uneasy. He's probably under enough stress as it is." Skywarp said.

"We didn't want to add too much stress, so we decided that we'd stay out here a bit." Thundercracker said.

"We just wanted to check on him." Megatron told them.

The two Seekers nodded. They were forced to let the Decepticon leader go, but they weren't thrilled with it.

The four went to the room and walked in.

"What in the Pit! Where the slag is he!" Megatron suddenly shouted.

Thundercracker and Skywarp stared in shock. They knew that the medic had been here when they left, so where was he?

Starscream glared at his trine. "You were supposed to make sure nothing happened to him! This is hardly that!"

"We didn't think he could go anywhere. He's so far along that it would be a struggle for him to get up on his own, much less make it that far." Skywarp told them.

A moment later, Shockwave and Soundwave appeared.

"Lord Megatron, the two Autobots have escaped the brig. We are searching the Nemesis for them as we speak." Shockwave said.

"I think that we know how he got out of here. Those two must have helped him." Thundercracker said.

"How, though? They didn't come through the front door." Skywarp said.

"Never mind. We must find him quickly. We can't allow anything to happen to him while he's sparked." Megatron stated.

The Decepticons headed out.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe and Sunstreaker helped Ratchet out of the vent.<p>

"I still don't see how you managed to get through the vent considering how big you are carrying the sparklings and being in the early stages of labor." Sideswipe said.

Ratchet stood on shaky pedes as the pain became increasingly worse. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." He was venting heavily. "We'd better get moving."

The two nodded as they helped Ratchet through the Nemesis, making their way toward the closet exit that they could find.

"My question is how are we going to get back to the base. We don't have a fragging clue where we are, we don't know how far it will be back to base, and there's probably not much of a chance that Ratchet is going to be able to make it there, anyway." Sideswipe said.

"Let's get out of here. We'll deal with it then." Ratchet told them.

The two nodded. Each twin had an arm around Ratchet so that they could help the medic while their other hand held a blaster that they intended to use should the need arise.

* * *

><p>Jazz and Mirage were both getting antsy as they waited. They just wanted to get in, get to Ratchet, and get the medic back to base <strong>before <strong>he went into full blown labor. That wasn't going to be good on any level if Ratchet gave birth while he was trapped with the Decepticons.

Out of the corner of his optic, Jazz saw a movement, He turned his helm and was shocked at what he saw. :_Mirage, do you see what I see?_:

Mirage looked and was shocked at what he saw.

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Ratchet were making their way to the rocky cliffs away from the Decepticon base. It looked like the twins were helping Ratchet along, which explained why they were moving at a slower rate than was normal.

:_Come on, Mirage! We have to help them!_: Jazz told him.

:_Orders-_: Mirage started.

:_Forget our orders, 'Raj. We know exactly where they are, so we need to give them a hand. Besides, I don't think anyone, much less Optimus and Ironhide, are going to be angry that we broke orders to help Ratchet._: Jazz told him.

The ex-noble nodded his helm before following Jazz down from their hiding spot. The two held blasters in their hands to protect themselves or protect their friends from attacks by the Decepticons.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were glad when they managed to find their way out of the Decepticon base and started heading right for the cliffs as fast as they could manage with Ratchet.<p>

"You okay?" Sideswipe asked.

"I'll be-" Ratchet broke off with a pained gasp.

"That answers that." Sunstreaker stated.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's peripheral sensors told them that someone was approaching them.

"Go!" Sunstreaker shouted as he let go of Ratchet and turned, firing instantly.

Sideswipe made a beeline for the cliffs.

Jazz and Mirage were both forced to hit the dirt as Sunstreaker fired at them, no doubt on edge considering the fact that they had just managed to get out of the Decepticon base.

"Sunny! It's us!" Jazz called.

Sunstreaker looked and saw the Autobot TIC and Mirage on the ground. "Jazz. Mirage."

The two Autobots got back up and headed over to the front liner.

"Come on." Sunstreaker told them.

The three headed toward the cliff, and Sunstreaker used his bond with his brother to find out where his brother and Ratchet were at. The yellow mech led them to where Ratchet and Sideswipe were.

Sideswipe had managed to find a cave that was large enough for all five of them to fit in.

Ratchet leaned back against the rock wall before he slid down to the floor. He was venting even harder now as the pain grew worse and worse.

Jazz ran over and knelt by his friend. "Hey, Ratch. You okay?"

"I'm in labor, Jazz. No! I am not okay!" Ratchet snarled.

All four mechs cringed at that.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker guard the entrance." Jazz told them.

The two front liners moved to do what Jazz had told them. They were glad that they were being told to do what they were made to do: fight.

Mirage knelt on the other side of Ratchet. "Is there anything that we can do?"

"No. You can't stop this." Ratchet cried out as a powerful wave of pain hit him.

"Ratch, please tell me that you're not going into full blown labor." Jazz told him.

Ratchet vented air harshly. "I think I am. One of the sparklings is moving into position." He vented air more, knowing that this was only going to get worse.

"Okay. Considering the fact that there is no trained medic here or even a medic with rudimentary training, what can we do?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet vented heavily before speaking. "You can check on the sparklings and see if I'm right about one moving into position."

"And we'll know that how?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet sighed in both frustration and pain. "The sparkling will have broken through the sac entirely and moved toward the birthing canal."

"And that's what?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet growled. "Do I need to do a whole course on all this again!"

Jazz cringed at both how irate the medic was becoming and at the thought of having to go through that again.

Mirage moved closer. "I know what you're talking about, Ratchet. Being a carrier too means I know all of those things."

Ratchet nodded before he sent the mental command for his chest plates to open.

Jazz was stunned as he had never seen anything like this before.

One of the sparklings, the mech, was completely out of the sac and already at a canal at the bottom of the gestation chamber. The second sparkling, the femme, was almost completely out of the sac.

"The mechling is already at the canal, Ratchet. The femmeling is almost completely out of the sac." Mirage told him.

Ratchet cycled air, trying to keep himself calm. What he wouldn't give for a trained medic right now? Thinking of being trapped at the Decepticon base made Ratchet want a trained Autobot medic.

"What do we do?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet took a deep breath. "Has the mechling started moving into the canal?"

"No. Not yet." Mirage answered.

Ratchet nodded. "That's good then. It means that we have a bit of time."

Jazz decided that now would be a good time to contact his Prime and let him know what was happening. :_Uh, Optimus. I think we have a bit of a situation, and you need an update._:

* * *

><p>"Skyfire, what is our ETA?" Optimus asked.<p>

"Approximately three kliks." Skyfire replied.

It made them all tense as they knew that they were going into a mess, and there wasn't one of them who wasn't going to fight as hard as they could to rescue their medic.

:_ Uh, Optimus. I think we have a bit of a situation, and you need an update._:

Optimus was a bit stunned by the sudden communication from Jazz. :_Jazz, what's happening?_:

:_Okay. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were able to break out of the Nemesis with Ratchet. When you get here, you'll see cliffs. We're hiding out in a cave for the time being._: Jazz said.

Relief flooded Optimus at knowing that Ratchet was safe.

Ironhide felt the relief over their bond and knew Optimus had to have heard good news on Ratchet.

:_That's good, Jazz._: Optimus told him.

:_Uh, yeah. On to the problem. Ratchet's in full labor._: Jazz said.

"_WHAT?_" Optimus couldn't stop it from being said aloud as well as through the comm link.

It caused all of the Autobots on board to startle.

"What's going on!"

"What happened!"

"Is it the 'Cons!"

"What have they done!"

Optimus instantly focused on First Aid. "First Aid, Jazz and Mirage are with Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Ratchet. Ratchet's in full labor."

First Aid was startled, but immediately opened a comm to Jazz. :_Jazz, I need to know how far into labor he is._:

:_Uh, meaning what?_: Jazz asked.

First Aid wanted to groan, but knew that Jazz was not a medic, so he wouldn't know what he meant.

Every Autobot was listening to the comm and were worried about their medic.

A growl was heard over the comm. :_For Primus's sake, Jazz! He means what we just told Ratchet!_: Mirage shouted.

:_Mirage, what did you tell Ratchet?_: First Aid asked. He needed to know what was happening with Ratchet so that he would know what he needed to tell them to do.

:_Okay. The mechling is completely out of the sac and already moving to the birthing canal, but he hasn't entered it yet. The femmeling is almost completely out of the sac._: Mirage reported.

That meant that they had some time, but it wasn't going to be easy on Ratchet giving birth where he was, but if it was that far, then moving him was not in his best interest. :_All right. There's not much that you can do at the moment. Just stay with him and let me know if anything changes._:

:_We will._: jazz assured him.

"First Aid." Ironhide kept his voice controlled, but he was deathly worried now.

"It's too dangerous to try to move him. We're just going to have to wait to move him after he has delivered both of them." First Aid said.

"Right outside the 'Con base. Wonderful." Ironhide griped.

"Are they in any danger?" Optimus asked.

"Not that I can see. All we can do is get there as fast as we can." First Aid replied.

Skyfire suddenly rocked and threw the Autobots around.

"SKYFIRE!"

"It's the Decepticons! We're under attack!" Skyfire reported as he maneuvered to try to avoid being hit.

"They must have picked us up on their radar!" Elita shouted.

"We'll have to bail out. First Aid, get to Ratchet as fast as you can manage." Optimus told him.

"Perceptor, I'll need your help." First Aid said to the microscope that was sitting in beachcomber.

"Understood." Perceptor quickly moved to the ambulance. He had come since he had experience in delivering sparklings should the need arise. He was glad that he had opted to come now.

"I've helped deliver a sparkling before, Optimus. I can give them any extra help that they may need." Chromia told him.

"All right. You'll go with them." Optimus said.

:**Optimus, one of us needs to go and be there for Ratchet. As dangerous as this situation is, he doesn't need to go through this without one of us.**: Ironhide told him.

:**I know.**: Optimus replied.

Both wanted to be there with Ratchet when he was in labor, but that wasn't feasible given the situation. Optimus was the best soldier there was in the Autobot army and the only one who could challenge Megatron and win. As much as Ironhide teased him about being the better solider, even the Weapon's Specialist knew that Optimus was the better fighter among them.

:**I'll go there with them, Orion. You need to face off Megatron if he's there.**: Ironhide told him.

:**All right, 'Hide.**: Optimus told him. He knew that Ironhide just wanted to get to Ratchet and make sure that the medic was all right.

"I'll go with First Aid and Chromia. I'll give them cover and distract any Decepticons that might try to attack them." Ironhide said.

"We all know what we're doing." Optimus told them.

All of the Autobots knew what to do. Make sure that the Decepticons did not get to the cliffs and give First Aid, Chromia, and Ironhide cover so that they could get to the medic.

Skyfire opened his doors, and all of the Autobots transformed as they fell toward the ground.

The moment that Ironhide, First Aid, and Chromia hit the floor, they transformed back into vehicle mode and headed for the cliffs.

Ironhide's thoughts were solely on Ratchet. He needed to get to his lover and make sure that he was all right. He had to be there with Ratchet while he gave birth. He needed to make sure that Ratchet knew that they were there for him.

* * *

><p>"The Decepticons just attacked Skyfire! Looks like everyone got off him and are now engaging them!" Sunstreaker reported.<p>

Jazz and Mirage looked back at them while Ratchet vented air roughly as the pain intensified.

"They're probably trying to keep the 'Cons away from here. They know where we are, so First Aid is probably on his way." Jazz stated.

"So, what do we do?" Sunstreaker asked. He was itching for a fight so that he could get some payback, despite the fact that nothing actually happened while at the Decepticon base.

"We stay put for now. We have to stay here in case any of the Decepticon get close. We'll have to draw them away." Jazz stated.

Ratchet released a cry of pain as the pain intensified.

Mirage looked. "Ratchet, the mechling just entered the berthing canal."

Not good. This was when he needed a medic, not two soldiers and two spies.

"Ratch, what do we do?" Jazz asked.

"Nothing you're going to like, and I'm not sure that you're going to be able to tell that easily." Ratchet said.

Mirage sighed. "He's right. We'd have to check and see if his valve is dilated enough for the birthing itself. Neither of us know how to check that."

Jazz looked at Ratchet. "Any chance you can hold out until they get here?"

"Not without-" Ratchet broke off as another keen of pain escaped his vocalizers, his fingers curling into a fist.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were fighting the urge to look back and see what was going on. They had to stay focused on the outside and make sure that no Decepticon came close to the cave.

"Okay, Ratchet. Can you give us an idea of how to tell?" Mirage asked.

Ratchet took a deep breath that he released slowly. "You'll have to slid your fingers into my valve."

"I don't want 'Hide killing me." Jazz stated.

"Jazz, it's how any medic would check to see how far the valve has dilated for any bot in labor. It's normal." Ratchet said through gritted dentals.

Mirage decided that Jazz was obviously not going to manage to do it, so he would have to. "Okay, Ratchet. I can try. Just tell me how I'm supposed to know if it's dilated enough."

"Show me your hand." Ratchet said.

An odd request, but Mirage did as he was asked.

"When three of your fingers fit easily, it's dilated enough." Ratchet told him.

"Okay." Mirage stated.

Jazz decided to move out of the way so that Mirage could so what he needed to help Ratchet until First Aid was able to get there and take over for them. And the saboteur prayed that the medic got there soon because not one of them knew how to deliver a sparkling, and the only one that did was going to be in too much pain to walk them through it much longer.

Ratchet spread his legs out as he opened his valve cover.

Mirage moved between the medic's legs and moved his hand down to the mech's valve. He could easily fit two fingers, but not quite the third. "Only two fit easily, Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded his helm as he cycled air. "All right." He winced as a sharp wave of pain hit him again. It was the most painful yet, and he hadn't even gotten to the hard part yet.

"Anything we can do right now?" Mirage asked.

"Not until I'm fully dilated." The medic groaned at another sharp wave of pain.

Mirage nodded, wondering when he needed to see if he was fully dilated.

"I see First Aid, Chromia, and Ironhide!" Sideswipe reported.

Jazz and Mirage were greatly relieved at that. Neither had wanted to attempt to deliver a sparkling, much less two.

First Aid transformed the moment that he was at the cliffs, sending Perceptor out of him and allowing the scientist to transform as well.

Ironhide and Chromia followed suit as they headed up the cliffs behind the two.

"Here!" Sunstreaker called.

The four looked and saw where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were. Instantly, they headed up.

Once First Aid got to the cave, he rushed in past the two front liners and moved over to where Jazz and Mirage were, roughly moving them out of the way so that he could kneel down by Ratchet. He instantly did his own cursory exam and realized that one sparkling was already in the birthing canal and the other was almost completely out of the sac. He then checked to see how far Ratchet was dilated.

The moment that Ironhide saw his missing lover, he rushed over and knelt down by him, taking one of Ratchet's hands in his own. "Ratchet, are you all right?"

Ratchet growled. "I'm in pain because of you! No! I'm not all right!"

Ironhide cringed, but knew that this was probably the pain talking.

"Okay. He's almost completely dilated, meaning that the mechling is going to be here soon." First Aid said.

"Do you need us?" Jazz asked.

"Two of you go to help the others. Two stay to guard us in case we're attacked." First Aid ordered.

Jazz looked over at the two front liners. "Go. 'Raj and I will stay here to guard them."

The two front liners happily went to join the fray.

First Aid opened a comm to Ironhide. :_Ironhide, I need you to try and help keep Ratchet calm. You also need to keep him focused. This won't be easy on him, and I need him calm and focused._:

:_No problem._: Ironhide replied. His focus was entirely on Ratchet.

Ratchet released a loud moan of pain as another powerful wave of pain hit him. His hand tightened around Ironhide's, and he vaguely realized that he had dented them, but couldn't care less at the moment.

"I really don't think that this is going to last two Earth days." Perceptor stated.

"He's going fast. It means they'll be here soon." First Aid said. He glanced back at Chromia. "Once the mechling is born, you'll need to give it the medical grade energon in the medical kit."

Chromia nodded in understanding.

First Aid then checked Ratchet once more and found that he was now fully diluted. "Ratchet, you're completely dilated now. When the next contraction hits, I need you to push down as hard as you can manage and don't stop until the contraction ends."

Ratchet nodded numbly, the pain great.

The sounds of a battle raging on reached them all, but they had to focus on the task at hand, which was mainly helping Ratchet with delivery.

Ratchet felt a powerful contraction hit, and as First Aid had told him to do, Ratchet started to push as hard as he could, feeling the sparkling move further down the canal and toward the valve.

Perceptor was keeping an optic on the femmeling as well as on the medic's vitals while First Aid dealt with aiding Ratchet in delivering the mechling. :_First Aid, the femme has broken through the sac entirely. She's making her way toward the birthing canal._:

:_Ratchet won't get much of a break between them then._: First Aid told him.

:_One thing's for sure. He's having them a lot faster than most do, especially ones who are delivering for the first time._: Perceptor stated.

:_Given the circumstances, that's probably for the best. The faster they are delivered, the faster we can get out of here._: First Aid replied.

:_True._: Perceptor agreed.

Once the contraction ended, Ratchet stopped pushing, cycling air roughly. He was in a lot of pain, and he was already tired. And he hadn't even delivered one of the sparklings yet.

Ironhide kept hold the one hand while he reached out and wrapped an arm around the medic's shoulder's in an act of comfort and encouragement.

First Aid used his scanners to see the progress of the mechling and was pleased to see that the mechling was already nearing the valve. It meant that a few more pushes, and he should be here. "Ratchet, the same thing. On the next contraction, push down as hard as you can."

Ratchet didn't respond as much pain as he was in, but he was able to nod to show First Aid he understood. Once he felt the next powerful contraction, he pushed as hard as he could. He felt the mechling's head crown and released another cry of pain.

Chromia watched in amazement. She could never get over how miraculous watching a new life being born was to her. It was an incredible sight. However, she had to focus on the task at hand. She got the medical grade energon and put some into one of the bottles that Wheeljack had made. She knew the mechling would be here soon, which meant that she needed to have the energon ready to give to the mechling.

"Ratchet, give another hard push." First Aid ordered.

Ratchet did as he was told, squeezing Ironhide's hand tightly as he did so.

Ironhide mentally winced at just how tight Ratchet's hand, but he wisely said nothing. He allowed his focus to drift from Ratchet to the sparkling that was being born as he glanced down. He was amazed as he watched the sparkling slowly come out.

"One more hard push, Ratchet, and he should be here." First Aid told him.

Ratchet did as he was told.

First Aid held on to the mechling as he fully emerged from his carrier. First Aid quickly cleaned the mechling's face, and a loud cry filled the cave.

Ironhide looked in amazement at the mechling who was now here. He noticed that the mechling had a color scheme of red with orange flames on his chest plates, kind of like the way Optimus had the flames.

First Aid wrapped the mechling in one of the blankets he had before he handed the crying sparkling over to Chromia before turning his focus back to Ratchet.

Chromia took the sparkling and gave soft clicks to try to calm the sparkling down.

Normally, the sparkling would have been handed to a sire after it was born, but under the current circumstances, the mechling was handed to Chromia.

The mechling could sense that it was not his carrier that was holding him nor a sire, so the mechling was not quick to calm down.

Through his pain-riddled processors, Ratchet could feel his sparkling's distress, so he sent waves of comfort to the mechling, assuring the mechling that he was safe.

The mechling slowly calmed down enough for Chromia to start to give him the medical grade energon.

First Aid looked up at Ratchet. "The femmeling has already moved into the birthing canal. When the next contraction hits, start pushing."

Ratchet held onto Ironhide's hand tightly. "You two glitches are never touching me again!"

Ironhide winced at that and hoped that Ratchet wasn't serious.

* * *

><p>Optimus used his energon sword to block the blow from Megatron. He forced the warlord's weapon up before the Prime kicked Megatron hard in the chest, sending the Decepticon leader stumbling backwards. Optimus then rammed himself into the tyrant, sending Megatron falling backwards.<p>

"You're fighting with fire, Prime. You haven't done that in a while." Megatron stated as he struck out at the Prime again.

"You took our sparked CMO hostage! Of course I'm not happy, Megatron!" Optimus brought his energon sword down at Ratchet.

Megatron moved back to avoid getting hit by the Autobot Prime. He charged forward and aimed right for Optimus's previously injured shoulder, knowing that it would bring the Prime down.

Optimus saw this and ducked out of the way of the weapon before he brought his cannon to bear and fired at the Decepticon leader.

Megatron took a blow to the chest that knocked him down.

Optimus started to attack him again, but was forced to move back as Starscream fired down at the Prime to give his leader and bondmate time to recover and get out of the way. The Prime moved back out of the way and fired up at Starscream, but the Seeker used expert maneuvers to avoid being hit by the attack.

Megatron was back on his feet and attacking the Prime once more, slamming his full weight into the Autobot leader and knocking him down.

Skyfire was attempting to outmaneuver Thundercracker and Skywarp, who were on his thrusters to no avail. The two Decepticons continuously fired at the Autobot Seeker as they gained on him.

Skywarp suddenly warped so that he was in front of the Autobot and fired at him.

"Ah! Damned Decepticons!" Skyfire flew up out of the path.

Thundercracker had to swerve to the side to avoid slamming right into Skywarp, who warped out of the way to avoid a head-on collision with his bondmate.

From below, Elita, Moonracer, Tracks, and Hound fired up at the Seekers, working to get some of the heat off of Skyfire.

Bumblebee charged forward and physically slammed himself into Barricade, knocking the Decepticon backwards. Bumblebee brought his fist down at the Decepticon, but Barricade easily grabbed the Autobot's fist before he kicked Bumblebee right in his abdomen, sending the smaller Autobot careening backwards. Barricade jumped up and charged at Bumblebee, slamming his weight into the scout. Bumblebee grabbed a hold of Barricade's arm and dragging the Decepticon down with him. Bumblebee tossed the Decepticon over his head and sent the Decepticon crashing into a tree.

Blackout flew overhead and fired down at the Autobots. Powerglide flew up behind him and started firing away. Blackout turned his attention to the flier and started firing at him while Powerglide maneuvered out of the line of fire.

Megatron charged forward again and knocked Optimus down onto his back. "In case you didn't know, Prime, we don't even have the medic anymore. Those two insane glitches you call front liners have him."

"I know that." Optimus rammed his knee into Megatron's abdominal plating before he threw the Decepticon off of himself. He then got up and charged at the Decepticon. "I just don't want you getting to him."

Megatron growled. "Like I'd harm a sparked mech. I could never harm a sparkling. You know that."

Optimus wasn't sure that he knew that or not.

Megatron came to a decision as he moved back, startling the Prime. "For today, we call a truce. As I said, I would never harm a sparkling, and your medic is close to delivering. Find him and get out of here. Come near our base, and we will fight."

Optimus was stunned and a bit skeptical at this sudden statement, but watched as the Decepticon leader turned and headed for his base, calling a retreat.

A few of the Autobots started to go after them.

Optimus opened a comm to all of them. :_Autobots, hold your positions!_:

All Autobots followed the order.

:_What's going on, Prime?_: Elita asked.

:_Megatron has called a truce for today. It seems sparklings and younglings are still important to the Decepticons. That is why it is being called a day. We need to find the others now._: Optimus replied. He wanted to find them because he wanted to see how Ratchet was doing and get there to see with his own optics that his lover was safe.

:_We know the way, Prime._: Sunstreaker told him.

The Prime hadn't realized that the two front liners had joined the fray, but was grateful that they were there because they lead them to where Ratchet and the others were at. :_Lead the way._:

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe did just that.

* * *

><p>Ratchet didn't know what the term for beyond exhaustion was, but he was there. He barely had any strength left, and he still had not delivered the femmeling yet. He wasn't sure that he was going to manage it. He just didn't think that he had the strength left to pull it off.<p>

"Ratchet, I need you to give me another hard push." First Aid told him.

Ratchet now understood why a bot in labor hated hearing those words and barely managed to do as they were told. "I don't think I can."

It was Ironhide who spoke. "Of course you can, Ratchet. You've never given up on anything in your life, so you're not giving up on this now."

Ratchet could hear the love and encouragement in those few words from the Weapon's Specialist and knew that he was right. He could do this. Not that he really had a choice in the matter.

A few moments later, Jazz and Mirage were surprised to see the rest of the Autobots heading their way with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker at the front. The two figured, hoped, that the battle was over.

The rest of the Autobots decided to hang back as they knew that all of them didn't need to be up there, and there were a few of them that were afraid of seeing their CMO in such pain. Besides, no telling what he might throw at them.

Optimus and Elita were the only ones who made their way up to the cave.

Jazz and Mirage immediately moved out of the way so that the larger form of their Prime could move into the cave as well.

First Aid ignored the fact that his Prime had entered the cave, more concerned with helping Ratchet with delivering the femme.

Ironhide spared his bondmate only a quick glance before opening their bond since he knew that Optimus was fine and that the battle was over. :**He's doing fine. The mechling's already here, and the femme's on her way. She should be here soon.**:

Optimus nodded. He spared a quick glanced at Chromia and noticed that she was holding the mechling while staying out of the other's way. He decided that he needed to be there for Ratchet while he delivered the femme.

Perceptor moved so that the Prime could kneel on the other side of Ratchet.

The large mech took Ratchet's over hand in his own.

Ratchet was really exhausted, and he knew that he wasn't done yet. Although he knew that the femme was close to being delivered, the point was that she wasn't yet, and that wasn't good for him. He vaguely realized that Optimus was on the other side of him and holding his other hand. At the current moment, all he wanted to do was slug both of his lovers, but he knew that that wasn't a good idea at the moment. Besides, it would end up being nothing but a waste of energy that he desperately needed to deliver the femmeling.

"Ratchet, I need you to push down hard again." First Aid told him.

Ratchet did as he was told gripping both of his lovers' hands tightly.

Elita, not wanting to be in the way, walked over to where Chromia was holding the mechling, who was calm. She took a glance at the mechling and was stunned at just how cute he was. :**How has it been going?**:

:**Fine, I think. Nothing has happened, and the only problem is that Ratchet is beyond exhausted and still has to deliver the femme.**: Chromia replied.

Elita nodded. She was grateful that Ratchet was all right, and she was glad the sparklings seemed to be all right, too. They just decided to come at a bad time.

Ratchet felt the femme's head crown and couldn't stop the groan of pain from escaping his vocalizers.

Optimus hated seeing Ratchet in so much pain, but he knew that it wasn't something that could be helped.

"Ratchet, you're almost there. Give another hard push." First Aid told him.

Ratchet did as he was told, pushing as hard as could manage given how exhausted he was.

Through the personal comm link that they had with Ratchet, the two whispered words of encouragement to their lover, knowing that he needed it at the moment.

First Aid watched as the femme's head emerged quickly followed by the rest of her body. He quickly took the femme and cleaned her up.

A moment later, the femmeling's cries were heard in the cave.

Optimus and Ironhide were both in awe as they looked at their daughter.

The femme was lavender in color with steaks of white in both her arms and legs.

First Aid quickly handed her over to Perceptor so that he could give her the medical grade energon.

Ratchet slumped down, every bit of his strength gone. He sent waves of comfort to his daughter like he had done with his son to calm her down enough for Perceptor to tend to her.

:**Primus, she's beautiful!**: Optimus said to Ironhide over their bond.

:**I know. So is the mechling. Ratchet did a good job.**: Ironhide replied.

:**I agree.**: Optimus stated.

Ratchet had never known how hard it was to give birth. He was starting to have a new respect for every mech and femme he had helped give birth in the past.

First Aid had done what he could to clean Ratchet up, but there was more he would have to do once they got back to the base. He knew there was little he could do to check on them here, so the best thing to do was get them back to the base as fast as possible.

First Aid glanced at Chromia and Perceptor, silently telling them to give the sparklings over to their sires.

Perceptor handed the femmeling to Optimus, who was closest to him.

Optimus took her, still in shock and awe that his son and daughter were finally here.

Chromia then handed the mechling over to Ironhide.

First Aid then led them all out so that they could get things ready to get out of there.

For the first time, Ratchet was able to see his son and daughter and was struck by how beautiful they really were. All this pain he had been through was truly worth it now that he was able to see them. "They're beautiful." Ratchet whispered.

"Yeah. They are. Told you that you could do it, Ratchet." Ironhide told him as he handed the mechling over to Ratchet, knowing that his lover would want to see him.

Optimus and Ironhide were both beyond thrilled to have their family back together. They were also thrilled to see their creations for the first time. Neither had thought that they would ever have a family of their own, and now they had it all. It was an amazing feeling for them both.

Ratchet hadn't thought that it was possible to be this happy, but holding his son, having his daughter nearby, and having his two lovers beside made him realize that it was possible. He was very happy to have them at the moment. And he knew that this was all he had ever wanted and all he would ever need to be truly happy.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Once everything had been made ready on the shuttle form of Skyfire, the Autobots were ready to head back to their base. They all just wanted to get their CMO and the newborn sparklings back to the base where they knew they would be safe.

First Aid had made sure that things would be as comfortable as possible for their CMO, who was no doubt exhausted and sore from giving birth. He wanted Ratchet to be as comfortable as they could manage, and all of the Autobots wanted to do what they could for their CMO.

Once they were as prepared as possible, First Aid turned to Wheeljack. "Wheeljack, I'll need you to come with me."

That took the inventor off guard. "Me? Why?"

"Ratchet's probably close to slipping into recharge if he hasn't already. Optimus or Ironhide will have to carry him out. With their sire protocols active, they'll only trust a close family member with the sparklings now. I'll need you to carry one of them." First Aid explained.

Wheeljack nodded before he followed the medic back toward the cave.

Elita glanced at Chromia. :**So, why didn't they flip out while you were holding the mechling?**:

:**Because Ratchet was still in labor. They were concerned for Ratchet at that point as they knew that he was still working to deliver the femmeling. Now, they'd probably flip out.**: Chromia replied.

Elita understood that then.

Sire protocols were quite dangerous if you stepped out of line when near their creations, and with Ironhide's temper and tendency to shoot first ask questions later, it wouldn't be good to step out of line with them for the moment.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Ironhide were each holding one of their creations as Ratchet was almost completely in recharge. This was something that had them a bit worried.<p>

:**Do you think that he's okay?**: Ironhide asked.

:**I think so. He's probably just exhausted.**: Optimus replied.

Ironhide nodded.

The moment the two sensed two mechs coming toward them, they looked up. Their sire protocols made them tense as they were not going to allow anything to happen to their sparklings or thier mate.

First Aid and Wheeljack cautiously entered the cave, knowing that Optimus and Ironhide were going to be very tense and possibly aggressive with their creations just born.

First Aid immediately noticed that Ratchet was almost completely in recharge. He wasn't surprised by that. It was about the time that Ratchet should be slipping into recharge.

"What's going on, First Aid?" Optimus asked, trying to control himself.

"We're ready to head out. I'll need one of you to carry Ratchet. There's no point in trying to draw him out of recharge. He needs all the rest that he can get right now." First Aid said.

Optimus nodded. "I'll carry him."

First Aid nodded. "Wheeljack will carry your daughter so you can carry him."

Sire protocols recognized the fact that Wheeljack was Ratchet's spark twin, which meant that they knew that their daughter was not going to be in any danger.

Optimus only nodded.

Wheeljack carefully walked over and took the femmeling from his Prime.

Optimus then gently picked Ratchet up into his arms, easily lifting the smaller mech into his arms. To him, Ratchet wasn't that heavy, and it was too easy for him to stand up with him.

First Aid had already been running scans on Ratchet and found that Ratchet seemed to be fine minus the exhaustion. He would need energon and would have to stay on the medical grade energon for a few more cycles, but other than that, the CMO seemed to be fine, which was a great relief to the young medic. He had been more than a little worried about his mentor, but he was glad that Ratchet was going to be fine.

The group made their way out of the cave and down toward where Skyfire was waiting in his shuttle mode.

All of the Autobots were glad to see their CMO and the sparklings. It was obvious that they were going to be fine, or First Aid nor Optimus nor Ironhide would have been calm about this on any level. They also knew to keep their distance because their sire protocols were going to be in overdrive for the first few breem after the sparklings were born.

Optimus made his way up onto Skyfire with Ironhide, First Aid, and Wheeljack behind him.

Once Ratchet was settled down, Wheeljack immediately handed the femmeling back to Optimus, knowing that he would want his daughter back.

Once all of the other Autobots were on Skyfire, the shuttle took off and headed back to the base.

* * *

><p>Sam, Lennox, Mikaela, and Epps were especially worried about their Autobot friends. They hadn't heard anything back from the other Autobots, and it had them worried.<p>

"I hope that they were able to get to Ratchet." Mikaela stated.

Sam wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "So do I." He shook his head. "I can't imagine how Optimus and Ironhide have felt this entire time."

"Me, either. I couldn't imagine knowing that Sarah had been kidnapped while she was pregnant. That would have killed me." Lennox stated.

"Well, if I know the Autobots, they're going to get Ratchet back. I don't see the Decepticons stopping them, especially Prime and Ironhide. I think those two would take on the whole Decepticon army just to get Ratchet back." Epps stated.

"Don't I know it." Lennox agreed.

A few moments later, Prowl walked into the hanger that four of them were in. "I thought you would like to know that I have been in contact with Jazz. He has told me that they have Ratchet, and that they are on their way here as we speak."

All of them released a sigh of relief.

"So, was Ratchet hurt in any way?" Mikaela asked.

"Not exactly." Prowl replied.

All four looked up at the Autobot SIC.

"Prowl, could ya explain that one, man? We know the doc was a prisoner of those creeps, so a clearer answer is necessary." Epps told him.

"My apologies. Ratchet went into labor while in the Decepticons' hands. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were able to get them out of the base and to a relatively safe place. Jazz and Mirage saw them escape and met them. In short, Ratchet was in full-blown labor. The battle started before the others could get there, so while the rest of the Autobots kept the Decepticons locked in battle, First Aid, Ironhide, Chromia, and Perceptor headed to where Ratchet was to help him." Prowl explained.

"And he had them out there?" Mikaela asked, shocked.

"Once one of us goes into full-blown labor, moving them is a risk to the sparklings and the carrier. It could have had fatal results for all of them. They could not leave until after the sparklings were born." Prowl explained.

"But are they all right?" Sam asked.

"From what First Aid can tell, yes. Ratchet is, of course, exhausted. Perfectly normal. A thorough check-up is necessary. They will be back soon, though I would suggest that you keep your distance from Ratchet, Optimus, and Ironhide for a bit." Prowl replied.

"Uh, why?" Lennox asked.

"In the first few breem, or weeks in your terms, after a sparkling is born, the sire's protocols are running wild. They are very protective of the sparkling and the carrier for quite some time. So much so that anyone who came near might find themselves attacked, not because they were attempting anything, but just because those protocols are running hot. They calm down after the first few breem. It's just our nature to protect our young like that, and those first few breem are the worst for them as far as protectiveness goes. Once the carrier starts to recover, their protocols calm down. Family are the only ones who can come close without the fear of being attacked, and a medic could as well. Wheeljack is the only one who could come close right now as he is Ratchet's brother. Skyfire could as well because he is Wheeljack's mate, so by extension, he is considered family." Prowl explained.

"Okay. So, steer clear of them for a while." Sam remarked.

Prowl nodded. "We will inform you of when it is safe to approach them."

"Okay. Just have First Aid let us know that Ratchet and the sparklings are all right. We're going to have to let the President know." Lennox stated.

"Of course. You will be informed as soon as I know. And Optimus and Ironhide won't be on active duty until their protocols calm down, so I'll be the one in command." Prowl stated.

"Good thing to know." Lennox stated.

Prowl nodded before he turned to leave.

"At least we know that they're all right." Mikaela said.

"Yeah, and we also know to steer clear of Optimus and Ironhide for a while." Epps stated.

"'Hide had mentioned that he and Optimus wouldn't be around all that much right after gave birth. I think we know why now." Lennox remarked.

Sam looked over at Lennox. "You know, Will, we're going to have to talk to First Aid and find out just what it was that Ratchet left out when he explained about their type of pregnancy to us." Sam said.

"Sounded like all he left out was the actual birthing process. In his defense, I didn't think to specify explaining that. You know, Ratchet. He is very literal and only explained what I asked about." Lennox stated.

"True enough. I think knowing that part would be good as well." Sam said.

"Not much to tell. Virtually, after the sparkling breaks through the sac, they make their way over to the birthing canal. Once they're in the canal, it's kind of the way we give birth. The sparkling is pushed down through the canal and exits through their valve." Mikaela said.

All three men stared at her in shock.

"See! That's probably why Ratchet didn't tell you. He knew it would probably freak you out that they give birth similar to the way we do." Mikaela glared. "Men!"

"How did you know that?" Sam asked.

"I was curious about how they gave birth, so I asked Ratchet. He explained it to me." Mikaela answered.

"Okay. More similarities between us and them." Epps stated.

"It's not like we conceive the same way." Mikaela muttered.

* * *

><p>Once Skyfire returned to the base, he flew right over and landed so that he was in front of the infirmary. He knew Ratchet, and he knew that if Ratchet found out that Optimus had carried him through half the base, there would be, as the human said, hell to pay.<p>

First Aid was silently grateful to Skyfire for that. It would also help him get Ratchet into the infirmary and check him out. While on the flight back, First Aid had surveyed the injuries to the Autobots and had decided that mostly what injuries they had were surface damage. It could wait. He needed to do a thorough examination of Ratchet and the sparklings. And pray that Optimus and Ironhide wouldn't kill him.

Once Skyfire had opened his doors, Optimus once more handed the femmeling over to Wheeljack so that he could carry Ratchet into the infirmary.

Ironhide, Wheeljack, and First Aid followed Optimus into the infirmary while the remaining Autobots stayed outside.

"Come on. You can come to my lab and I can tend to your injuries." Perceptor told them.

The Autobots nodded and headed that way.

"At least we got Ratchet back. And the sparklings are safe." Tracks stated.

"That's the most important thing." Elita agreed.

"Now to just avoid Optimus and Ironhide for a few breem." Chromia muttered.

No one argued with that.

Once in Perceptor's lab, the microscope started to handle all of the injuries that the Autobots had uncured.

After being Ratchet's brother-in-law for so long, Skyfire had learned a great deal about being a medic, and he busied himself with injuries himself, aiding those who needed his help.

* * *

><p>Once in the infirmary, Optimus set Ratchet down on one of the medical berths, and First Aid immediately started to check over the medic's systems.<p>

Wheeljack immediately handed the femmeling back to his Prime before he stepped back out of the way. He wanted to just stay long enough to make sure that his brother, niece, and nephew were going to be all right.

First Aid did a thorough check on all of Ratchet's systems. He was glad to see his systems were functioning as they should. His energon levels were low, which was to be expected. He lost a great deal while giving birth, as was normal. He was relieved that nothing was seriously wrong. The young medic proceeded to flush the remainders of the sac from Ratchet's gestation chamber and cleaned out the rest of the gestation fluid that remained in Ratchet's systems.

"First Aid, is he all right?" The question came out as more of a growl from Ironhide.

First Aid was used to being asked that question by a sire in regards to their mate. It was normal to have the question asked like that. "He'll be fine, Ironhide. He'll remain exhausted for a few cycles, and he's in need of energon. He'll still take in nothing but medical grade energon for the next few cycles. His systems are functioning normally. He'll have a normal recovery."

Wheeljack was relieved to hear that.

First Aid turned to face his leader and the Weapon's Specialist. "I'd like to do a thorough check-up on the sparklings now. Just to make sure that everything is fine with them."

Optimus and Ironhide's sire protocols were still running hot, and it was only the fact that they knew that First Aid was a medic that allowed them to let him near their sparklings.

Optimus nodded before he walked over and handed the femmeling over to First Aid.

First Aid checked all of her systems. He noticed that all her systems were functioning normally, and she seemed to be physically fit. All her processors appeared to be in perfect condition as well. "She's perfect, sir." The medic handed the femmeling back to Optimus before he turned to Ironhide.

The Weapon's Specialist was a bit more hesitate, but handed the mechling over to First Aid.

First Aid did the same thing and found that the mechling was in perfect condition as well. He was relieved at that. "He's perfect, too." He then handed the mechling back over to Ironhide, mindful of the cannons that he knew could take him out easily.

Wheeljack was relieved to hear that as well. He would have preferred to stay until Ratchet came out of recharge and speak to his brother, but he knew it would be better to leave Optimus and Ironhide alone with his brother. He turned and left the infirmary, intending to come back at a later time to see them.

First Aid moved to set up several cubes of medical grade energon and set out the low grade energon that the sparklings would need. He then turned to the other two mechs, who were hovering close to Ratchet. He was glad he had had the forethought to set up a couple of caged berths for when the sparklings were born. "I'll go on and leave. You can comm me if you need me for any reason."

The two mechs nodded.

"Ratchet should remain in recharge for a few joor. When he comes out of it, please make sure that he takes in both cubes of medical grade energon. He'll need it. I've set the low grade out for the sparklings as well. They'll need it before long." First Aid told them.

"Thank you, First Aid." Optimus told him.

The young medic nodded before he left, making sure to shut the doors to the infirmary. He'd need to tell Lennox that all humans needed to stay away from the infirmary for the time being.

Optimus and Ironhide were able to relax now that they were alone with their creations and their mate. For all they cared, Ratchet was their mate. All that was left to do was to bond with him.

"Primus! They are beautiful." Ironhide said looking between the two.

"I know. I honestly never thought that there would be a day that we would have a family." Optimus shook his helm. "It's more than I ever dreamed of."

"I know." Ironhide let his gaze drift over to the recharging mech on the medical berth. "And we finally got everything that we wanted, Orion. That is if we can convince Ratchet to bond with us."

"I think that we might need to wait on that, Ironhide. We're still in a relatively new relationship with Ratchet. There's no need to rush it" Optimus told him. He noticed that their daughter had slipped into recharge nestled right up against him. He glanced over saw that the mechling had done the same thing. "I think we'd better put them down." He nodded to the caged berths."

"'Jack was busy." Ironhide said.

"He'll be even more busy." Optimus replied as he walked over and set the femme down into the caged berth.

"Meaning what? You think 'Jack and Skyfire are going to end up having one now?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus silently cursed as he realized that he had just let something slip that shouldn't have.

Ironhide felt Optimus' anger at himself and frowned. "Orion, you keeping secrets from me?"

Optimus turned. "I wasn't supposed to say anything, so keep this to yourself. Prowl couldn't join in the defensive because he just recently found out that he's sparked. He and Jazz are going to need things for a sparkling." Optimus explained.

"Really? That's great! I'm happy for them!" Ironhide said, setting the mechling down in the caged berth.

Optimus smiled. "So am I. I know Jazz and Prowl have always wanted a family. They deserve to be happy."

"I don't envy, Jazz, though. I have no doubt that Prowl will be cursing and threatening him while he's in labor." Ironhide said.

"Like Ratchet?" Optimus asked. He hadn't been there, so he wasn't sure.

"I'm sure it would have been worse if we had been there with him throughout the entire labor process. He did make a few threats, including never letting us touch him again." Ironhide said.

"With any luck, that was just the pain talking." Optimus remarked.

"I hope so." Ironhide agreed. He turned to look at Ratchet. "I know that that couldn't have been easy for him, given the situation and all."

"Yes. Remind me to thank Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They deserve a lot for helping Ratchet the way they did. We wouldn't have gotten Ratchet back as easily had they not done what they did." Optimus said.

"Yeah. As much as they irritate me, I am thankful for them right about now." Ironhide said.

"As am I." Optimus agreed.

* * *

><p>Prowl glanced up from the datapad in his hand when his office door opened to find that Jazz was walking in. "Jazz, how are you?"<p>

"I'm fine, Prowler. No major damage done ta me. All surface damage. Aid and Skyfire are busy dealing with our injuries. I think they're almost through." Jazz replied.

"I can't imagine that they're using the infirmary." Prowl remarked.

"They're not. Using Perceptor's lab for the moment. Since all of the injuries were minor, the infirmary wasn't needed." Jazz said.

"How's Ratchet?" Prowl asked.

"Fine. Aid says he's exhausted and low on energon, but that it's normal. Said the doc'll be on medical grade for the next few cycles and then go back to regular energon. Sparklings are fine, too." Jazz said.

Prowl released a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that. I've been worried about them."

Jazz hopped up onto Prowl's desk beside him. "We all were worried, Prowler. They're fine, though. The doc'll be back to striking fear into all of us before ya know it.

Prowl nodded.

Jazz reached over and took the datapad out of Prowl's hands.

"Jazz!" Prowl scowled at his bondmate.

"Glare all you want, Prowler. Ain't gonna affect me none. You're sparked, and you need rest. I'm making sure that you get the rest you need." Jazz said.

"Jazz, with Optimus out for a few breem, I have to take over his duties." Prowl told him.

"I understand that, and I'm gonna help ya 'cause you don't need to overwhelm yaself." Jazz said.

Prowl sighed. He knew that he was tired and should have been in recharge by now, but he had been too worried about everyone to even attempt to go into recharge.

Jazz stood up before he took Prowl by the hands and pulled him up out of his chair. "Come on. Everyone's getting the rest that they need, the ones who are supposed to be on duty are at their posts, and our temporary commander needs his rest."

Prowl sighed, but chose not to argue with his bondmate. He knew Jazz, and he knew that this was one argument Jazz would win simply because the saboteur would call in First Aid and make it an order from their temporary CMO. "All right, Jazz."

"Good. Come on." Jazz virtually pushed Prowl out of his quarters and headed for their quarters.

"You know we're going to have to do something for Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet. Their quarters was destroyed in the attack." Prowl stated.

Jazz grinned though his bondmate couldn't see it. "No worries. Already being taken care of."

Prowl wondered how his bondmate managed that one, but chose not to ask.

* * *

><p>It was a few joor later that Ratchet slowly started to come out of recharge. His HUD informed him that he was low on energy and recommended that he get some fuel into his systems. He also felt really exhausted and wanted to slip back into recharge, but he wanted to see his creations. And his lovers. He also needed to know that they were safe. Ratchet onlined his optics and glanced around wearily. He saw Ironhide laid out on another medical berth, deep in recharge. He glanced to the other side and noticed that Optimus was in what had to be an uncomfortable recharge from the way he was recharging in a chair by two caged berths that Ratchet had no doubt held their creations.<p>

Slowly, the medic started to sit up and winced at the soreness that he felt both in his chest, tanks, and valve. His chest and valve were sore from the labor and delivery of the sparklings. His tanks were sore from how much the sparklings had kicked them while he was in labor. The two were very strong for sparklings, just like their sires. He couldn't stop a small groan from escaping his vocalizers.

Optimus had had his sensors set high, so the moment Ratchet had released a groan, the Prime was coming out of recharge. His first reaction was to check on their creations, who were still in a sound recharge. His optics then flicked over to see that his lover was sitting up. The red and blue mech immediately stood up and walked over to where Ratchet was. He placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Ratchet glanced up at his lover. "I'm sore, but other than that, I'll be fine." His optics flicked back to where their creations were. "How are they?"

"They're fine. First Aid checked them out and said they were fine. They're in recharge now. I expect that they'll come out soon wanting to be fed." Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded.

Ironhide came out of recharge at the sound of the two talking. He onlined his optics and sat up, turning so that his legs were thrown over the side of the berth. "Glad to see ya awake, Hatchet."

Ratchet cast a tired glare at him. "Don't call me that."

Ironhide snickered. "You're fine."

Optimus remembered First Aid's instruction about the medical energon. He walked over and picked up one of the cubes before walking back over and handing it to Ratchet. "First Aid said you needed to drink two of these."

"Yeah. I know." Ratchet took the cube from Optimus and started to drink it.

Ironhide watched him for a moment before he spoke. "You did really well, Ratchet. Giving birth to them, I mean."

"I don't think I had a choice." Ratchet said. He sighed. "Though I finally understand why it's so hard."

Optimus smiled. "At least everything worked out, though." He glanced over at where their creations were. "Though we need to figure out what we're going to call them."

As if they knew that they were being talking about, the two sparklings chose that moment to wake up and start crying.

Ratchet moved to get them on instinct, but Optimus and Ironhide quickly stopped him.

"You probably don't need to be getting up, Ratchet. We'll get them." Ironhide said.

The two mechs walked over to their creations. Optimus picked up the mechling while Ironhide picked up the femmeling before they walked back over to where Ratchet was.

Ratchet had set aside the empty cube of medical grade energon and took the mechling from Optimus.

Optimus then walked over to get the bottles ready for the two.

The mechling instantly recognized that it was his carrier who was holding him and calmed down a great deal.

"How is it that he calmed down more for you?" Ironhide asked.

"Because I'm their carrier. I've carried them for all this time. They know my presence on instinct." Ratchet replied.

"You know how it is, Ironhide. You know that sparklings are attached to their carriers from the start." Optimus said.

"I suppose so." Ironhide replied.

"They already know that you two are their sires. They know because of the fact that you were the ones around me so much while I was carrying. Besides, as unscientific as it is, they just know their sires on instinct." Ratchet told them.

"Good to know." Ironhide said.

Once Optimus had the bottles ready, he walked back over and handed one to Ratchet and one to Ironhide. He then sat down on the berth behind Ratchet so that Ratchet could lean against him. He knew that Ratchet was tired, so he thought he'd give him a little help.

Normally, Ratchet would have protested this type of special treatment, but he decided not to this time around. He really needed it as his back was hurting a bit.

The three sat in comfortable silence as their two sparklings drank the mild grade energon that they would need.

It was Ironhide who broke the silence. "Okay. Seriously. What are we going to call them?"

Optimus didn't have a clue where to go on that.

Ratchet glanced down at the mechling he had in his arms before an idea hit him. "Hot Rod."

Optimus and Ironhide were a bit taken off guard by ratchet's sudden and unclear words.

"Do what?" Ironhide asked.

"Hot Rod. I think we should call the mechling Hot Rod." Ratchet said.

Optimus glanced down at the mechling again before understanding hit him. "I understand. His paintjob is a bit like the cars humans refer to as hot rods." The Prime smiled. "I think that that is the perfect designation for him."

"Huh. That's pretty good. I think the designation will suit him." The Weapon's Specialist then looked down at the femmeling in his arms. "And what about this one?"

Both Optimus and Ratchet looked over at the lavender femme, who seemed rather content in the black mech's arms.

Ratchet thought about that, but he was coming up with nothing.

Optimus also considered it before he remembered something he had thought of a long time ago. "You know, I've always thought that Solar Flare would be a good designation for a femme."

Ironhide and Ratchet both thought about that before they came to the conclusion that they did like that designation for their daughter.

"You know, I think that name suits here well." Ratchet stated.

"Yeah. Especially if she has your temper, Ratchet." Ironhide snickered.

Ratchet cast a weary glare at him. "You really want me to kill you, don't you?"

Ironhide shrugged.

Optimus glanced over at the other cube of medical grade energon that he knew Ratchet needed to get in before he got some more rest. "You're going to have to get in that other cube of medical grade energon, Ratchet. From what First Aid said, you need it."

"Yeah. I do. I know that, Optimus. He'll probably push a third cube onto me before he lets me step one pede out of the infirmary. Granted, I'd do the same thing." Ratchet remarked.

Ironhide glanced over at Optimus. "Any idea what we're going to do about living arrangements. Our quarters were demolished in the attack."

Optimus sighed. "I don't know yet, 'Hide. We'll figure something out."

Ratchet thought about that a moment before something struck him. "Well, I know that it's not nearly as spacious as that one was, but we can use my old quarters. No one's living in it right now. It'll be a tight fit for the time being, but at least we'd have a place to recharge."

"Probably not a bad idea until we can get something built back up." Ironhide said.

Optimus nodded. "We'll have to get Grapple to start with building plans."

The other two nodded in agreement.

Ratchet hoped that maybe not everything Wheeljack had made had been destroyed. He hoped some of it could be salvaged.

Ironhide had watched Ratchet and could easily see that Ratchet was still tired. :**Orion, I think we need to get Ratchet to drink the rest of the medical grade energon and then get him to go back into recharge. He's still exhausted.**:

:**I know, 'Hide. I'm sure he's going to stay exhausted for a while. I'm sure he'll be fine, though. Once Hot Rod is done with his energon, we'll get Ratchet to take in the medical grade energon and then get him to get some rest.**: Optimus replied.

Ironhide nodded, worried about their future mate.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack, Skyfire, Perceptor, Beachcomber, Elita, Chromia, and Bumblebee were shifting through what remained of Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet's quarters.<p>

"I'll say this. They did a number here." Wheeljack said.

"Yeah. I hope we can find some of the stuff that they own in relatively good shape." Chromia said.

"What's this?" Elita helped up a crystal figure that was covered in soot. She cleaned some off to find that it was sculpture of the Crystal City. "Why wasn't this destroyed?"

"I know why. Optimus and Ironhide gave that to Ratchet when they were courting him. It was probably made from Cybertronian crystal. There was some on the Xanthium when we arrived, but we don't have a real use for it. We've got a good bit of it. I guess one of them made it." Wheeljack said.

"That explains why it wasn't destroyed. Cybertronian crystal could easily survive this type of collapse." Chromia said.

Elita set it aside safely as they continued to dig.

Skyfire and Perceptor were digging at where the nursery had been. They were glad to find that a lot of the stuff that had been made by Wheeljack was in one piece. There were a few things that had been destroyed, but most was safe.

"You made all this rather sturdy, Wheeljack. Very little had been completely demolished. There are a few things that will need repairs, but overall, it is all in excellent condition." Perceptor stated.

"Thanks, Percy. I had to make it sturdy. This is Optimus and Ironhide's creations we're talking about. Our luck, they are going to have their strength, so I had to make sure that they couldn't break them that easily." Wheeljack replied.

"A good idea, actually." Beachcomber agreed.

The group continued with their digging and were finding more and more stuff that had only been lightly damaged or not damaged at all.

"Well, these datapads are beyond hope." Chromia said. She started to throw him aside.

"Hold on! Don't damage them more!" Wheeljack protested.

Chromia looked shocked. "Why not?"

"I might be able to retrieve what was on them. I can just install them on new datapads if the memory isn't destroyed. At the very least I might be able to find out what was on them to download new versions onto different datapads." Wheeljack explained.

"Oh. Okay." Chromia set them aside carefully, hoping that Wheeljack could do what he said.

"So, how are we doing on their new quarters?" Skyfire asked.

Wheeljack's headfins lit up. "Thanks to Jazz, everything is one schedule. The Wreckers are as good at building as they are at taking apart. With Grapple's plans, the new quarters should be finished soon."

"That's good. I hate thinking of them with no place to go." Elita said.

"I'm sure they're already planning on figuring a few things out. In any case, they shouldn't have to go that long without quarters. Not sure First Aid plans on letting Ratchet out of the infirmary just yet as it is." Wheeljack said.

"We should have time then." Bumblebee said.

The group continued to shift through the rubble, hoping to find more of the three mechs' belongings as well as more of the sparklings things.

* * *

><p>Drop a review and let me know what you thought!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Love all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

The next morning, First Aid had made his way toward the infirmary. The Protectobot had been forced to get some recharge by his gestalt once all of the injuries from the battle the day before had been taken care of. The young medic had needed a good recharge, and his gestalt had made sure that he got that by resetting his internal alarm to wake him one joor later than he normally would have roused himself from recharge. He had been slightly torqued off at his gestalt although he knew that they were only looking out for him.

The young medic's first stop was Prowl and Jazz's quarters. He wanted to check up on the Autobot SIC since the medic knew that Prowl was in the very early stages of gestation, and First Aid knew of Prowl's tendency to overwork himself. He just hoped that Jazz would be able to get his mate to get more rest and more energon since Prowl was sparked now.

Once at the door to Jazz and Prowl's quarters, the young medic waited to be allowed in. When the door opened, the medic walked in.

Jazz was sitting on a couch in his quarters while he was playing an Autobot-sixed X-box. He glanced over and flashed First Aid his customary grin. "Hiya, Aid. How ya doin'?"

"I'm well, thank you. Has Prowl not come out of recharge yet?" First Aid asked.

"No. Not yet. Prowler was pretty tired when we came back here last night. He was in recharge only a few astroseconds after he hit the berth. Think he worried himself tired with Ratchet being in Decepticon hands and all." Jazz stated.

First Aid nodded. "Well, I will leave him to recharge then. Please let me know when he wakes. I would like to check him. And I'll bring the medical grade energon he needs to him since the infirmary is off limits until Prime and Ironhide are moved from the infirmary."

"Yeah. We know. Prowler and I let Lennox know so that he could let all of the humans know not to go to the infirmary for any reason for the time being. How are the doc and the little ones, anyway?" Jazz asked as he paused his game to turn his attention on the medic.

"I have not gone to see them yet. I was going there next. I'm sure they're fine as I'm certain that I would have been called there had anything happened." First Aid said.

Jazz nodded. "Well, we should be able to move them to their new quarters in a day."

First Aid was impressed. "Only a day?"

Jazz grinned. "Say what you want, but Roadbuster, Leadfoot, and Topspin are good at what they do. They're fast and their efficient, even if they are hard to deal with."

First Aid nodded. "Could you please make sure that Prowl doesn't overwork himself and that he does get the right amount of recharge?"

"No problem. I'm helpin' him with all his work, so he won't have as much to do." Jazz replied.

"Thank you, Jazz. If I do not find you here, I will take the energon Prowl needs to his office." First Aid told him.

"Sure thing."

First Aid turned and left the quarters.

Jazz then turned his attention back to the game.

* * *

><p>Optimus was the first one to come out of recharge the next morning. His sensors indicated that he was alone with his two mates and his creations, so he immediately relaxed. He onlined his optics and glanced around the find that Solar Flare and Hot Rod were both still in recharge, though the Prime had no doubt that they would come out of recharge soon. He sat up straight and winced at the pain in his back struts. Recharging in the chair by the berths certainly wasn't the smartest thing he could have done.<p>

"Told ya your back would be killing ya if ya recharged like that."

Optimus turned in the direction of his bondmate's voice and was surprised to find Ironhide on the berth with Ratchet, holding the medic to him. The Prime was rather certain that Ironhide had been on the other medical berth when he slipped into recharge.

Ironhide seemed to read his processors. "Ratchet came out of recharge in the middle of the night. His back was killing him. Holding him this way seemed to ease the pain, so I stayed like this. I think he needs the recharge more than I do."

Optimus was a bit stunned by that. "How did I not know that?"

"I was barely in recharge when he woke up. I got to him fast." Ironhide replied.

"I hope he'll be all right." Optimus stated.

"Ratchet said that any bot who had just delivered always has pains in their back for a few breem. He said it's normal, though I'm still telling First Aid." Ironhide said.

Optimus nodded his helm in agreement. That did worry him.

Ironhide and Optimus both tensed as the door to the infirmary opened. Their sire protocols made them want to attack whoever had come in, but their protocols relaxed once their sensors registered that it was First Aid.

The young medic had entered the room cautiously, knowing that Optimus and Ironhide's sire protocols would have them aggressive and defensive. He made sure that they knew it was him before he started to walk over. "How have they been?"

"Not bad. The sparklings were fed once, but they haven't come out of recharge yet. They should come out soon." Optimus said.

First Aid nodded before he noticed how Ironhide was holding Ratchet.

"He came out of recharge in the middle of the night. He was in a lot of pain, and he told me his back was hurting a lot. Holding him like this eased the pain." Ironhide explained.

First Aid nodded. "That's expected. Any bot who delivers has that kind of pain. It'll be intense today and tomorrow. It'll ease off after that. It'll take about two breem before his back stops hurting all together. I can give him a light sedative when he wakes up. It'll ease off the pain. Did he take in the medical energon?"

"Both cubes like you said." Ironhide replied.

"Good. When he comes out of recharge, I'll need him to drink another cube." First Aid said.

At that moment, both sparklings chose that moment to start crying.

First Aid didn't make a move toward them as he knew that that would be a good way to get his helm ripped off by one or both of them.

Ironhide moved and gently set Ratchet down, praying that he wouldn't come out of recharge. He then moved over to the caged berths and picked up Hot Rod while Optimus picked up Solar Flare.

First Aid went over to where the low grade was and started to fill the two bottles with the low grade. He'd leave giving the energon to the sparklings to Optimus and Ironhide. He certainly did not have a death wish.

A low groan caught all of their audio receivers, and the three mechs in the room turned to find that the CMO was coming out of recharge.

The neon green mech slowly sat up, feeling a sharp pain in his back struts. It hadn't been as evident when he had come out of recharge for the first time after delivering, but it had most certainly had made itself known when he had been roused from recharge by the pain. He hadn't been all that surprised that Ironhide was over by him in an instant, although he was glad that he hadn't disturbed Optimus. No need in all three of them losing recharge. He was surprised that he had slipped back into recharge. The last thing he remembered doing was talking with Ironhide while the Weapon's Specialist held him and gently rubbed his back. Between the way Ironhide was rubbing his back and the way he was being held, the pain had eased off, so Ratchet assumed that that was when he slipped back into recharge.

First Aid walked over to Ratchet, missing the growl from Ironhide.

Optimus was struggling with his own sire protocols since they were urging him to protect his mate, but before he attacked, his sensors reminded him that this was a medic and would not harm Ratchet. He then opened the bond with Ironhide. :**Ironhide, try to calm down. It's First Aid. He won't hurt Ratchet.**:

:**I know, but its instinct I guess.**: Ironhide glanced down at the fussing sparkling in his arms. :**Guess we better get these two fed.**:

Optimus and Ironhide both walked over to where First Aid had left the bottles of low grade and started to feed the two.

Ratchet sensed his creations displeasure and frustration over the link he shared with them. He glanced over and saw Optimus and Ironhide walking over to the medical grade, so the medic knew that his two mates, since they pretty much were that, would take care of them.

First Aid reached Ratchet's side. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right, First Aid." Ratchet sat up and winced at the pain in his back struts. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"You'll forgive me if I want to decide that myself." First Aid told him.

The medic in Ratchet wanted to protest the examination. He was a medic, and he was perfectly capable of deciding how his health was. Ratchet knew that it was better that another medic examine him and see to his treatment for the time being, though. Ratchet nodded.

First Aid then started his own examination. The exhaustion was normal, and his energon levels weren't at a bad level, though he'd feel better once Ratchet had had another cube of medical grade energon. "I need the truth, Ratchet. What all does hurt?" First Aid asked.

Optimus and Ironhide also listened to this, intending to kill any of the Decepticons who had hurt their mate.

Ratchet sighed. "My chest, my back, my tanks, and my valve."

First Aid nodded. "Is it bad or just soreness?"

"Mostly soreness. The worst are my back struts." Ratchet replied.

First Aid nodded. "I'll give you a light sedative today to help with that. If it doesn't ease off by tomorrow, you need to let me know."

"I will." Ratchet assured him.

First Aid then started a thorough examination, wanting to make sure that there was nothing else going on. Once he was satisfied that Ratchet was no worse off than any other mech who had just given birth would be, he went and got the medical grad energon. He then thrust a cube of medical grade energon into his hands. "Drink that. You seem to be fine. I can release you from medbay, but I have no idea where to put you three."

"We discussed it, and since no one is living there, we can use Ratchet's old quarters. At least until we can get something else built." Optimus told him.

"That should work." First Aid agreed. He chose not to mention the fact that Jazz was already working on getting them new quarters built.

Ratchet sipped at the energon. He was waiting for First Aid to say the one thing that he knew was going to kill his bondmates, Ironhide especially.

"There is one other thing." First Aid said.

Optimus and Ironhide were a bit surprised when the medic look right at them.

"This is more aimed at you two. No interfacing for the next four groon." First Aid told them.

"Four groon! Why!" Ironhide was shocked at how long it was.

First Aid started to answer.

"Ignore him, Aid. I'll give him a refresher course on why. And don't worry. It won't happen." Ratchet assured him.

"All right. Finish that cube of energon." The young medic glanced over at Optimus and Ironhide. "Do you think you two could handle me getting a couple of Autobots to move the caged berths into Ratchet's old quarters for the time being?"

Optimus and Ironhide knew what he was asking. If they could stay in control while a few Autobots came here to move the berths. Neither could blame First Aid, considering their protocols.

"I think we can manage." Optimus told him.

First Aid nodded before he commed Ultra Magnus and Skyfire to come to the infirmary. He knew that the two would easily be able to move the berths, and he felt that they would be easier received since both mechs knew Skyfire and Ultra Magnus and might not be as prone to attack them while in the room with their weakened mate and their newly born creations.

* * *

><p>Sam and Lennox were sitting on Prowl's desk while the tactician and temporary Autobot commander went over all of the datapads on his desk. It never ceased to amaze the two humans how Prowl could have a complete conversation with them and read over datapads at the same time and retain full knowledge from both.<p>

"So, Ratchet's going to be okay, then?" Lennox asked.

"Certainly. First Aid would hvae told us otherwise. Ratchet and the sparklings are going to be fine. The only problem is figuring out where they are going to stay for the time being. Their quarters were destroyed, and we can't keep them in medbay the entire time." Prowl answered.

"Okay. Let us know where they decide to go. The President was informed of the situation, and he wanted to know how Ratchet and the sparklings were." Sam said.

That remark had the Autobot SIC lowering the datapad and looking at the human. "The President was worried for Ratchet?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. The President has been taking culture lessons about your kind via video link since his first meeting with Ratchet. I think he's either grown a deep respect for Ratchet or he has a soft spot for Ratchet. In any case, he was concerned when he heard of Ratchet's kidnapping and relieved when he heard Ratchet had been rescued. I'll let him know the rest of this."

"Very well." Prowl said.

"Any idea what they're calling the sparklings?" Lennox asked.

"No. We most likely won't be told until they let us see the sparklings for the first time." Prowl answered.

Lennox looked confused.

"Oh. Right. Ratchet told me about that. It's impolite to ask the name of a sparkling if the sparkling isn't present, right?" Sam asked.

"That is correct, Samuel. That is why we won't know what they are called until we see them. It can wait a few breem." Prowl told them.

"Okay. Just so I can inform my men, is it safe for us to go to the infirmary now?" Lennox asked.

"Yes. First Aid will be in charge of the infirmary until Ratchet is off of medical leave. Ratchet will most likely not return to work for another two of your months. Possibly longer. Within two breem, Optimus and Ironhide should return to duty, though." Prowl told him.

"Okay. Thanks." Lennox said.

Prowl then reached his hand down, and the two humans climbed into the tactician's hand before he lowered them back down to the floor so that they could leave.

Prowl then turned his attention back to his datapads.

:**Hey, Prowler!**: Jazz called through their bond.

Prowl growled. :**For Primus' sake, Jazz! I'm fine! Stop checking in on me! And I am not overworking myself!**:

:**Good to know, but that's not what I'm talking to you about. Just talked to Roadbuster, and he thinks that they'll have the new quarters finished by midday. All that'll be left is to move all the things into the quarters before we can show it to them.**: Jazz told him.

:**That's good. They need a place to rest. I know that staying in Ratchet's old quarters can't be easy. All three of them cannot remain in there easily along with the sparklings.**: Prowl stated.

:**They won't have to stand it for long, Prowler. I'll let ya know when everything's ready. And don't work too hard!**: Jazz quickly shut the link.

Prowl growled at that. He was going to get Jazz. He was starting to understand why Ratchet became so easily irritated with Optimus and Ironhide while he was sparked. It was maddening!

* * *

><p>Optimus and Ironhide had to admit that being in Ratchet's old quarters was a bit cramped, but it was better than staying in the infirmary and keeping others from the medical attention that they might need. The two had kept a careful optic on Ratchet and were glad to see that the sedative seemed to have eased off the pain that the medic had been in.<p>

Hot Rod and Solar Flare were recharging in their caged berths at the moment. Both seemed content for the moment.

"So, you going to tell us why we can't interface for four fragging groon?" Ironhide asked. He obviously wasn't happy about that.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "It doesn't mean that you and Optimus can't go at it, 'Hide. And it's for my own health."

Optimus was curious as well and worried. "What do you mean?"

Ratchet sighed. "Giving birth means that the valve is tender for quite some time. While the rest of my systems will be healed within one groon, my valve will be extremely tender for the next four groon. If we were to interface, I could get painful tears in my valve that could easily become infected and lead to more problems. It doesn't matter how gentle you are. My valve will tear, and it won't be pleasant on any level. You have no idea how many bots have ignored my orders and did just that to their mate." Ratchet shook his helm. "I'm not doing anything that I've ordered others to not do. It's not smart."

"That's true, and I'm sure we can survive, 'Hide." Optimus told him

"Besides, technically, I just don't need to interface at all for two groon. After that, we could interface. I just can't be the submissive for another two groon." Ratchet said.

"Oh. That's understandable." Ironhide said.

Ratchet nodded. "That's why interfacing is out. And I don't intend to disobey those orders, 'Hide."

Optimus nodded his helm. "And you won't. We'll make sure of that." He most certainly didn't want to do anything to hurt Ratchet or hinder his recovery.

Ratchet nodded. He was tired, and he knew that he was going to need some recharge soon.

"Are you still tired, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"I will be for a while." Ratchet answered.

"Then get some rest. You need it. Don't worry about anything. We'll take care of Hot Rod and Solar Flare." Ironhide told him.

Ratchet nodded before he did as the two suggested. He lay down on the berth in the room and quickly slipped into recharge.

Ironhide sat down in front of Optimus and leaned back against the Prime's legs, who was sitting in the chair that was at the desk that Ratchet had left in the room.

:**You're just going to have to squash your urges for the time being, 'Hide.**: Optimus told him as he rested a hand on one of Ironhide's shoulders.

:**Yeah. I know. Considering the reason why, I can manage. Don't want to hurt Ratchet.**: Ironhide replied.

:**Nor do I.**: Optimus then shifted his optics to their recharging creations. :**Of course, we're not going to be able to find the time with the sparklings around now.**:

:**Probably not right now.**: Ironhide agreed.

The two mechs were content to just watch over their mate and their creations at the moment.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack let out a whistle when he saw the new quarters for Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet. "This is pretty impressive. How did you get Lennox to agree to this, Jazz?"<p>

Jazz smirked. "Simple. Explained to him that they needed more room with the three of them in there now. Ratchet's the smallest of all three of them, and he's got a pretty large frame in his own right. Add in the fact that the sparklings will be sharing the quarters with them for a while, and it wasn't hard to convince him. Besides, after what Mearing tried to do, I think Lennox felt that it was the least they could do."

All of the bots there were looking over the work that had been done and were impressed. The quarters was much larger than the rest of theirs were, although it was needed and Optimus was their commander and their Prime, so he deserved more.

"Good work, Roadbuster. Topspin. Leadfoot. You all did outstanding work." Prowl praised them.

"What else would we do?" Leadfoot grumped.

"And what about me? I designed this." Grapple stated.

"You did splendid work as well. I'm sure that Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet will appreciate what you have done." Skyfire assured them.

"Okay. Since it's erect, we'd better start getting everything in so that they can move in tomorrow." Wheeljack stated.

With several bots volunteering to help, they started getting the quarters furnished for their Prime, his two mates, and their creations.

* * *

><p>Hot Rod and Solar Flare came out of recharge not crying. The two were looking around curiously from where they were, their processors taking in everything that they were seeing. They could feel their carrier's presence in the room, so they knew that he was nearby.<p>

Solar Flare made a few clicking sounds.

Optimus and Ironhide heard the clicking and were over by their creations in a few moments. Both were relieved to see that nothing was wrong.

Hot Rod and Solar Flare recognized Optimus and Ironhide as their sires and were instantly reaching for their sires.

Optimus picked up Hot Rod while Ironhide picked up Solar Flare.

"So, what are you two doing up and awake already?" Ironhide asked the sparklings.

Both sparklings started clicking at him. They both had smiles on their faces as they looked at them.

"They certainly seem to be in a good mood." Ironhide commented.

"Of course they are." Ratchet said.

The two mechs turned to find that Ratchet was sitting up and looking over at him.

"How are you feeling?"Optimus asked.

"I'm fine, Optimus. Nothing to worry about." Ratchet assured him.

Ironhide and Optimus both walked over to him.

The moment that they were close to their carrier, Hot Rod and Solar Flare were both reaching for him.

A rare, gentle smile crossed Ratchet's lips as he reached over and took the sparklings from his lovers. The two creations started clicking happily.

"What are we? Scrap?" Ironhide muttered.

Ratchet chuckled. "Come on, 'Hide. You should remember from the mandatory classes that you had to take that sparklings are most attached to their carriers for the first few breem of their lives. They already have the strong connection with their carriers and recognize their carriers instantly."

"Besides, they most likely already recognize us as their sires and it won't be long before they'll come to us from Ratchet." Optimus added.

"He's right. And over the next few breem, you're going to develop your own link to them." Ratchet added.

Ironhide frowned. "Won't that only happen with the one that we each sparked?"

"Not necessarily. There have been cases where both sires have developed a link with the sparklings in other three way bonds. It's possible if the sires treat both sparklings as their own. I don't doubt that you two are going to develop links with them both." Ratchet answered.

The two were happy to hear that, but they were also glad to see Ratchet with their sparklings. That was a sight that they could get used to.

The two sparklings then started to wiggle around in Ratchet's arms, so the medic turned so that his legs were hanging over the edge of the berth.

"What are you doing?" Ironhide and Optimus asked at the same time.

Ratchet glanced at them oddly. "You know that sparklings are ready to get to know their surrounding only a cycle after their birth. They just want to do a little exploring." The medic then set the two sparklings onto the floor, and they started crawling around.

Ironhide leaned back against the wall as he watched the two. "I suppose we forgot about the fact that sparklings are mobile within a cycle. I've spent a lot of time with the Lennoxes, so I'm used to them being unable to do anything for themselves at the start."

"It looks like we're going to have to reeducate you on how to raise sparklings, 'Hide. You seem to have forgotten that the Lennoxes are a completely different species." Ratchet told him.

"I don't need a refresher course." Ironhide protested, scowling.

Optimus shook his helm. "We're going to be fine, Ratchet. Everything is going to come back to us."

The three watched as Solar Flare found a small tool of Ratchet's and started to play with it.

"Does this mean that she is going to be a medic?" Ironhide asked.

"No. A scientist. I use that when I make small inventions." Ratchet answered.

Optimus and Ironhide both looked at Ratchet.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "What? You both know that I like to build inventions in my spare time. It's not like Wheeljack's the only scientist among the two of us."

"At least you don't blow everything you invent up." Ironhide stated.

"True enough." Ratchet agreed. He looked and noticed that Hot Rod was getting near one of Ironhide's blasters that was sitting in the floor. What! "Ironhide!"

Ironhide jumped, shocked by his mate's sudden shout.

Optimus saw exactly what had upset Ratchet. He quickly got over to their mechling and took the blaster in his hands and out of Hot Rod's reach. "No, no, Hot Rod. This isn't something you can have." He quickly handed the blaster to Ironhide.

"Uh, sorry." Ironhide muttered as he quickly subspaced his weapon. He glanced at Ratchet and cringed at the glare that he was being given.

"From now on," Ratchet growled, "keep your fragging weapons out of their reach, preferably locked up somewhere." Ratchet never once raised his voice, knowing that extremely loud noises easily upset sparklings, and his yelling most likely would have upset them.

Ironhide gave Ratchet an uneasy smile. "Right. Sorry. Won't happen again."

Ratchet shifted his glare to Optimus. "And make that a warning to you, Optimus."

"Of course." Optimus murmured. He wasn't exactly thrilled that he was getting glared at for something that Ironhide did. :**'Hide, I'm going to get you for this.**:

:**For what? I think Ratchet's angry enough at me for this for both of you.**: Ironhide replied.

:**I'm getting glared at, and I didn't do anything!**: Optimus snapped.

:**Oh. Sorry.**: Ironhide replied.

Ratchet became slightly irritated at the fact that the two were communicating through their bond. "Could you two please stop communicating through your bond? It's irritating when I don't have a clue what you're talking about when I'm right here."

"Sorry." the two mechs apologized.

* * *

><p>First Aid looked up when he heard the door to Ratchet's office open. Upon seeing no one there, he peered around the desk to find that Lennox and Sam were standing there. "Colonel Lennox. Samuel. What can I do for you two?"<p>

Lennox and Sam walked around so that they were standing beside the chair that First Aid was sitting in.

"How's Ratchet and the sparklings doing?" Lennox asked.

"They are doing just fine. Until their new quarters are finished, they are going to remain in Ratchet's old quarters." First Aid answered.

"Is that going to be big enough for all of them?" Sam asked.

"It's a tight fit, I admit that. It will do for the time being. It also keeps Optimus and Ironhide away from other mechs. They are extremely volatile at the moment. Anyone other than myself, Wheeljack, or Skyfire comes close to Ratchet or the sparklings, and I fear that I will be putting a few mechs back together." First Aid said.

"Yeah. Prowl mentioned that they'd be overprotective and aggressive for the next two weeks." Sam stated.

"Indeed." First Aid agreed.

"There was something else that we wanted to know. Ratchet explained all about gestation. He just didn't tell us about the actual birth. Think you can clarify things for us?" Lennox asked.

"Certainly." First Aid reached down and picked the two up before he sat them down on the desk. "It is actually quite simple. There are two stages of labor. Early labor is when the sparklings start to claw at the sac they are encased in. They will put holes in the sac until they are able to make their way out of the sac. After getting out of the sac, the carrier is considered in full labor. After a carrier is in full labor, they cannot be moved. It could be fatal for the carrier and the sparklings." First Aid said.

"So that's why they couldn't move Ratchet after they found him. It was too dangerous." Sam stated.

"Exactly. Now, once the sparkling escapes the sac, the sparkling makes their way over to what is termed the birthing canal. After the sparkling enters the birthing canal, the carrier has to push to help the sparkling through the canal and toward the valve." First Aid said.

"So, after the sparkling gets to this birthing canal, it's a lot like the way human women give birth." Lennox remarked.

"Indeed. Very similar. That is all there is to the birthing process although it can take quite some time." First Aid stated.

"Ratchet said that one of your kind can be in labor for up to two days." Sam stated.

"Indeed. It is the early stages of labor that take so long. Once the sparkling is in the birthing canal, the rest of the process takes only one to two of your hours. Majority of labor entails the sparkling fighting its way out of the sac." First Aid told them.

The two nodded.

"Thanks. Ratchet didn't explain this one. How long will he be out of work now?" Lennox asked.

"Roughly two groon. He'll be able to return to full duty at that time. I will warn you that the sparklings will most likely be in here most of the time unless Ironhide or Optimus are off duty." First Aid thought about it. "Then again, by that time, Optimus and Ironhide will be okay with others on the base caring for them. They will be in the infirmary some. Most likely when the work day has been slow." First Aid said.

"No problem with that. It's not for us to object to." Lennox said.

First Aid nodded. "Now, is there anything else?"

"I don't think so." Lennox rubbed the back of his head. "First Aid, when we're asking Ratchet to explain things to us in the future, do we need to be extremely specific when asking him stuff?"

"Indeed. We tend to take things literally. If you only asked about the process of gestation, then that was all that he spoke of. The birthing process is considered something completely different." First Aid answered.

"Thanks, First Aid." Lennox said.

First Aid then set them back on the floor so that the two could leave.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had been trying to get some more rest while Optimus and Ironhide watched over the sparklings. The medic was still very tired from giving birth.<p>

Unfortunately, fate wasn't on his side.

:Uh, hey, Ratch.: 

Ratchet sighed at the sound of his brother's voice. He figured that he wasn't going to be able to get any rest for while. :What is it, Wheeljack?:

:Think it'd be all right if I drop by?: Wheeljack asked.

:I suppose not. I'll let Optimus and Ironhide know that you're coming over here.: Ratchet replied.

:'Kay! See you in a few!: Wheeljack then cut the link.

Ratchet slowly sat up and looked over at his two lovers, whom were watching the sparklings.

Optimus glanced over at Ratchet. "Everything all right?"

"I'm fine. Wheeljack will be here in a minute, so stay calm." Ratchet told him.

"You know that if you're not up to visitors you could have told him no." Ironhide reminded him.

"I know, 'Hide. I couldn't get back into recharge anyway." Ratchet replied.

The two mechs figured that as long as Ratchet was willing to see Wheeljack, it wasn't a big deal.

A few moments later, all three could sense that Wheeljack was outside of the door.

The inventor walked into the room after a few moments. "Hey there, Ratch! How ya feeling?" The inventor's headfins lit up as he spoke.

Ratchet smiled at his brother. "I'm fine, 'Jack. Just tired and sore."

"Well, you expected that." Wheeljack said.

Solar Flare was looking up at Wheeljack curiously. She had noticed how the inventor's headfins were lighting up and it was interesting to her.

Wheeljack noticed the sparkling at his feet, and he reached down to pick her up.

Optimus and Ironhide both tensed at the sight of another mech reaching for their creation, but they knew that Wheeljack wouldn't hurt her. It didn't stop them from tensing at the fact that he was reaching for her.

Wheeljack gently picked Solar Flare up. "Hey there, little femme. And what's your designation?"

"We're calling her Solar Flare." Ratchet told him.

"Well, nice to meet you, Solar Flare." Wheeljack's headfins were lighting up in his delight.

Solar Flare reached out and touched Wheeljack's headfins, causing the inventor to start laughing.

Optimus and Ironhide were confused.

"Wheejack's headfins are sensitive. Anytime they're touched, he starts laughing like that." Ratchet explained.

Wheeljack chuckled. "Yeah. It's hard for me to stop laughing when someone touches them." He held her away a bit from his helm, and Solar Flare clicking unhappily.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet chuckled, knowing what was wrong. "She's fascinated by the way your headfins light up, 'Jack. She wanted to inspect them, and she's not happy that you're not letting her do that."

"Oh." Wheeljack looked down at her. "Curious one, aren't you? Are you going to be a scientist like your Uncle Wheeljack?"

"As long as she doesn't gain your knack for explosions." Ratchet muttered.

"Oh! That's right. I actually came here for another reason!" Wheeljack exclaimed.

"What's that?" Optimus asked.

"Well-" Wheeljack got distracted by the fact that Hot Rod was at his feet. "And what's this little one's name?" The inventor knelt down by Hot Rod.

"His designation is Hot Rod." Ironhide answered.

"He certainly looks like one." Wheeljack stated.

"'Jack?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah." Wheeljack looked up at his brother.

"The other reason you came?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh! Right! Sorry. You know I get sidetracked easily." Wheeljack said.

"Yes. I know." Ratchet replied.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you guys were up to coming with me to see something." Wheeljack stated.

Optimus looked uneasy. "Wheeljack, you know that our sire protocols are not easily controlled right now."

"I know, but it's about your living arrangement. Trust me. It'll be worth it." Wheeljack said. He then added. "And other than Sky and me, Prowl and Jazz are the only ones that will be close by."

Optimus and Ironhide were a bit uneasy about it, but they hoped that they would be able to control themselves.

"Well, all right." Optimus figured that if they had figured out better living arrangements, then they should look into it.

"Come on." Wheeljack said as he handed Solar Flare to Ironhide while Optimus picked up Hot Rod.

Ratchet gingerly made his way to his pedes, still sore. "'Jack, if this isn't worth it, I will rip you into shreds when I regain my strength."

"Sure thing, Ratch." Wheeljack replied as he led them out. He had no doubt that he'd remain in one piece. At least until Ratchet took the infirmary back over.

* * *

><p>Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet were all surprised at the massive building that they had been lead to. It was almost the size of a standard Cybertronian home back on Cybertron.<p>

"What is this?" Optimus asked.

"Your new quarters!" Wheeljack said excitedly.

"'Jack, do you have any idea what the President is going to say if he ever sees something like this?" Ratchet asked.

The quarters that Optimus and Ironhide had had before was complained about by some of the politicians, well, mainly Mearing, but still.

Jazz and Prowl walked up then.

Optimus and Ironhide had to fight their sire programming not to attack the two. They knew that they were not a threat to Ratchet nor the sparklings. It was a still a struggle, though.

"You're not the only one who can deal with the politicians, OP. I managed to do a bit of negotiating with the President." Jazz stated.

"Meaning what?" Ratchet asked.

"Meaning that the President has Okayed the expansion of the base so that we can all have more comfortable homes for us to live in. Prowler and I are having a sparkling now, so we're going to need a bigger place, too. He even agreed to let the soldiers assigned here to have homes of their own if they want their families here." Jazz stated.

"Jazz, that's excellent! How did you manage that?" Optimus asked.

"What can I say? I have charisma, and I know how to get what we want." Jazz stated.

Prowl sighed. "He also conned Lennox and Sam into helping get those things approved. He started with getting Lennox to approve this home and then conned him into getting the president to expand the base so we could at least have something more like a home."

"I think that it's great." Ironhide stated.

"Go on in and take a look around." Wheeljack urged them.

Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet went into their new home and found that it was rather large. There was the small dining area along with a dispenser of both regular energon and low grade energon for the sparklings. They also found several cubes to use as well as the bottles for the sparklings.

The next room that was looked into was a living room. There was a couch and two Transformer-sized recliners for them to use. There was also a Transformer sized TV with a full sound system.

The next room was obviously the sparklings' nursery. To the shock of the three mechs, nearly everything that they had been given before the attack was in the room. Everything looked in good condition, too.

"How did you get all this stuff rebuilt so fast?" Ratchet asked.

"I didn't. We looked through the rubble before moving it and salvaged what we could. Most of what was in there was salvageable. Only a few things were completely destroyed." Wheeljack told them.

"This is incredible. You even arranged the nursery the way I had it." Ratchet stated.

"I thought you'd like that." Wheeljack said.

The next room they looked in at was their berth room. Once more, there was a TV in their room, though not as large as the one that was in the living room. Their berth also looked like it was much bigger than the other one. It would accommodate the three of them easily. There were also several shelves that held all the things that had been found in the rubble.

"I think this room is bigger than our old one." Ironhide remarked.

"Well, there's three of you, so it was kind of necessary." Wheeljack stated.

The four headed back to the living room, where Prowl, Jazz, and Skyfire were.

"What do you think?" Skyfire asked.

"It's incredible. I don't know how to thank you all." Optimus said.

"Ah, don't worry about it, OP. No big deal." Jazz stated.

"How did you get it built so fast?" Ironhide asked.

"Well, with three of you plus two sparklings, even your old quarters was going to get a bit cramped. I had already talked with Grapple and gotten him to make these plans. It became necessary when your old quarters were destroyed. Got to admit that the Wreckers are fast and good, even if they are hard to deal with." Jazz stated.

Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet couldn't believe that they had done this for them.

Jazz slipped an arm around Prowl's waist. "In any case, we got this done and figured this would be more comfortable than your old cramped quarters." Jazz stated.

"It will. Thank you." Optimus said.

Ratchet felt himself grow a bit unsteady on pedes. He knew he still needed to recover, and he hadn't given himself a whole lot of time to rest. He gingerly sat down in one of the recliners before he collapsed.

Jazz noticed. He started to walk over to Ratchet, but found himself on the floor in the next moment with an aching cheek strut.

"Jazz!" Prowl exclaimed.

"Ironhide!" Ratchet growled.

Ironhide had reacted on his sire protocols to protect his mate. He had quickly given Solar Flare to Optimus and struck out at Jazz. The Weapon's Specialist immediately regretted. "Jazz, I'm sorry."

"No worries. I get it." Jazz said as he got to his feet.

Ratchet sighed. "Jazz, Prowl. Considering these two aren't exactly in control, it might be best if you go."

"Of course. We will see you later." Prowl replied.

Jazz and Prowl quickly left.

"Are you all right, Ratchet?" Skyfire asked.

"I'm just tired, Sky." Ratchet said.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Ratchet." Optimus stated.

"Well, we'll go on. Get some rest, Ratch. We'll see you later." Wheeljack and Skyfire left.

"Come on, Ratchet." Optimus said.

The three mechs then headed back toward the berth room after dropping the twins in their room since both were almost in recharge by then.

Once in the berth room, the three laid down on their berth, and Ratchet was soon in recharge while Optimus and Ironhide simply lay there and enjoyed being able to lie beside their future bondmate.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Love all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Once Optimus and Ironhide's sire protocols calmed down, the two were able to return to their duties, although the two were a bit uneasy about leaving Ratchet alone to care for the sparklings. The two knew from taking care of the sparklings for the past two breem with Ratchet that it wasn't easy. They worried about Ratchet overtaxing himself trying to care for them alone.

Ratchet had become rather irritated at how overprotective the two had become. He had done virtually nothing since they had moved into their new quarters. As much as he appreciated how much the two cared, they were driving him crazy. He needed some time away from them.

It was only the promise from Wheeljack and Skyfire to help Ratchet with the sparklings that the two reluctantly went back to their duties. Neither liked the idea of being away from Ratchet while Ratchet still recovered from giving birth. Even if he was still on the base.

* * *

><p>"Hey, there, Hot Rod! Aren't you just the cutest mechling on this base?" Wheeljack asked as he held Hot Rod up in the air.<p>

Hot Rod laughed at that.

Wheeljack tossed Hot Rod up slightly and easily caught him.

Ratchet released a growl.

Wheeljack turned to look at his brother. "What's wrong?"

"Do that again, and I swear that you are going to regret it!" Ratchet snapped though he kept his voice even so that he didn't upset his son and daughter.

Wheeljack was a bit taken aback. "What? He loves that."

"I know he does. Ironhide likes doing it, too, but it leaves me uneasy, so kindly stop throwing my son into the air." Ratchet told him.

"Sure thing." Wheeljack figured that staying on Ratchet's good side was in his best interest. Besides, he could tell that his brother's carrier protocols were also active, which made him unwilling to make his brother angry.

Ratchet turned and picked up Solar Flare, who seemed unhappy at the lack of attention.

"Listen, Ratch. If you need some rest, you can go lay down. I can take care of them." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet turned to face his brother with a raised optic ridge. "Trust you with them? Wheeljack, I know that you love sparklings, but you have never been left alone with a sparkling before in your life."

"Come on, Ratch. It's not a big deal. I can keep an optic on them. I know to give them low grade energon in two joor, and I can keep them out of trouble." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet frowned, unsure.

"If I need to know anything, I can contact Sky and ask him, or I can come get you up. You do need your rest. You are still in recovery." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet sighed. "I wish you all would stop treating me like I'm fragile. Just because I am still recovering does not mean that I need to be coddled."

Wheeljack grinned behind his mask. "We're just worried, Ratch. Another breem and First Aid is going to let you leave here. He just doesn't want you doing too much."

"It's not like I'm going to be able to get back to work in the infirmary for another groon and a half. I wouldn't do anything I shouldn't do." Ratchet stated.

"Come on, Ratch. You need the time to recover. Now, leave Solar Flare and Hot Rod to me. I can take care of them, and nothing is going to happen to them while you're getting some recharge. You need it." Wheeljack urged.

Ratchet frowned. "'Jack, you are not a medic. You don't know what's best for me."

"I may not have the type of medical training that you have, Ratch, but I know that you need all the recharge that you can get so that you can make a full recovery." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet still didn't budge or hand Solar Flare over to him.

"You know, Ratch, I can always contact Optimus and Ironhide about this. I'm sure that they'd be happy to come back and take care of Hot Rod and Solar Flare so that you can rest." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet growled. "That's blackmail."

"That's right." Wheeljack replied in a singsong voice.

Ratchet released a frustrated sigh. "Oh, all right. If you need anything-"

"Come and get you. I know. They'll be fine. It's just me spoiling my niece and nephew."

Ratchet handed Solar Flare over to Wheeljack before he headed back to the berth. He was sure that everything would be fine. Mostly sure anyway.

* * *

><p>Optimus had been a bit uneasy about leaving Ratchet to take care of Hot Rod and Solar Flare alone while he was still recovering. The Prime understood that Ratchet was doing much better, but he knew that his mate still needed time and rest to completely recover. He was glad that Wheeljack was there, but he knew just how stubborn Ratchet could be. He was worried that Ratchet wouldn't get the rest that he needed.<p>

The Prime had been attempting to do the paperwork that had piled up on his desk. He didn't even want to think about how bad it would have been had Prowl and Jazz not done what he couldn't do. Only the most important documents were left for him to read, and only those things that he alone could authorize were there for him to sign off on.

Optimus had managed to get through some of his work when he sensed that Jazz was outside the door. "Come in, Jazz."

The door opened, and the saboteur waltzed into the room. "Hey, OP. How's the work comin'?" Jazz asked as he plopped into the chair across from the Prime.

"Its fine, Jazz. Nothing major has happened, so it's not as bad." Optimus said.

Jazz nodded. "So, how's the doc and the little ones?"

"The sparklings are fine, Jazz. Ratchet's still recovering, but he's doing a lot better." Optimus told him.

Jazz nodded his helm. "You know that the rest of the Autobots want to meet the little ones."

Optimus realized that Jazz was right. "I hadn't thought of that. I suppose once First Aid lets Ratchet start to get out of our quarters will be when everyone else meets them. I don't think he'd be too keen on the idea of Ironhide and me taking the sparklings out to meet everyone while he's stuck in our quarters."

"I can see that with the doc. Probably best to wait. I don't doubt that you're going to be getting a visit from Chromia and Elita before long. I think that if they had to wait until Ratchet was able to get out of your quarters, then they would go insane." Jazz stated.

"Hmm. I can believe that." Optimus glanced up at his TIC. "How's Prowl doing?"

"He's fine, though a bit more irritable than I have ever known him to be. He's never snapped at me as much as he has in the last few breem." Jazz stated.

"I can understand that. Ratchet was like that." Optimus agreed.

Jazz raised an optic ridge. "Not to state the obvious, but the doc is always like that with everyone he is around. Being irritable is nothin' new with 'im."

"He was worse while he was carrying them." Optimus amended.

Jazz nodded. "Well, other than the purging, not much has changed other than Prowler recharging more than he usually does."

Optimus frowned. "Ratchet never really had that problem. In fact, as far as I know, he never purged while he was carrying."

"Yeah. Aid said that carrying's different for every bot. Prowl was just unlucky enough to be purging so much. Aid said that it should stop after he enters the second stage." Jazz stated.

Optimus smiled behind his mask, making the decision not to tell Jazz that he'd love the second stage of gestation. Jazz had enough trouble keeping his hands off of Prowl as it was. No need to give the saboteur added incentive. Besides, Jazz would learn soon enough.

"In any case, guess I'd better go check on Prowl before I get to my post." Jazz stood up. "See ya later, OP." The TIC then waltzed back out of the office.

Optimus shook his helm before he turned his attention back to his work. He wondered if he would have a TIC by the time Prowl's gestation period was up. From the looks of it, Jazz was going to coddle Prowl so much that Prowl might end up killing his bondmate, leaving the Prime without a third-in-command.

* * *

><p>Ratchet slowly came out of recharge. His systems slowly came online one by one, his HUD displaying the readings for each system. Once all his systems read that he was in good condition, Ratchet onlined his optics. He lay for only a few moments before he finally sat up. He turned and swung his legs so that his legs hung over the side. He forced himself to his feet, making the decision to get himself some energon after he checked on his creations.<p>

Ratchet headed down the hall and frowned when he didn't hear anything. That was odd. He checked the sitting room, but found no one. He looked into the kitchen area and again found no one. Becoming slightly worried, Ratchet headed for the sparklings room. He looked into the room and allowed a smile to cross his face.

Wheeljack was laid out in the middle of the floor on his back, his helm resting on one of the toys that had been made for the sparklings. He was in recharge. Solar Flare was curled up deep in recharge herself on her uncle's chest. Hot Rod was cuddled up to Wheeljack's right side, also in recharge. Wheeljack's arm was around the mechling, obviously making sure he was all right.

Ratchet shook his helm. That was quite the sight. He walked into the room and gently took Hot Rod into his arms.

Hot Rod shifted slightly before curling up against his carrier's chest plates. He never roused from his recharge.

Ratchet walked over and lay Hot Rod down on the berth before covering him with the blanket that Wheeljack had made for him. He then walked back over and picked Solar Flare up before placing her in her berth as well.

The medic then glanced down at his brother. He contemplated rousing Wheeljack from recharge, but decided to let his brother rest.

Ratchet left the sparklings' room and headed back to the kitchen. He got himself a cube of energon, which he promptly started to drink. He started to feel better almost instantly as he got some fuel into his systems. He hated that he'd be consuming so much energon until he had completely healed. At least he'd get back to normal once he had completely recovered in about another six breem.

:_Uh, Ratchet._:

Ratchet was surprised that it had taken this long for one of his lovers to decide to check in on him and the sparklings. :_Yes, Ironhide._:

:_Just wondering how you're doing._: Ironhide replied.

:_I'm fine, 'Hide. I just came out of recharge while Wheeljack was watching the sparklings. Wheeljack, Hot Rod, and Solar Flare are all in recharge now._: Ratchet told him.

:_Okay. Just making sure. I'll see you in a bit._: Ironhide stated before he cut the link.

Ratchet shook his helm. He knew that Optimus and Ironhide were just worried about him, but they worried a little too much. He did appreciate their concern, though. He could understand it even more given where he gave birth to them.

* * *

><p>Starscream walked down the hall toward the quarters that he shared with his bondmate. He had been a bit unnerved by the way his bondmate had been acting recently. His bondmate hadn't been coming up with any kind of plans recently, and he had been brooding a bit. It had the Seeker worried.<p>

Upon entered their quarters, he found Megatron standing at the window and looking out at the dirt that humans called sand. Starscream walked over. "Megatron, are you all right?"

Megatron sighed. "I know that the Decepticons are tired of this war, Starscream. So many of them are more than tired of this war. They want this war to end one way or another."

Starscream was silent. "This displeases you."

Megatron sighed before he turned to face his bondmate. "No, Starscream. I am tired of this war as well. It is clear that neither side will win. Perhaps it is time that we call a truce with the Autobots."

Starscream was more than a little surprised at this. "How long have you felt like this?"

"Since before Optimus destroyed the Fallen. This war is going nowhere. It has already destroyed our home planet. I do not want it to destroy our race as well. Besides," the Decepticon leader reached over and ran a clawed finger down Starscream's cheek strut, "I have always wanted to have a family with you, Starscream. Perhaps now is the time to get that."

Starscream was shocked. "You're going to ask for a truce from the Autobots?"

"Yes. I know Optimus, and I know that he will agree to this. He would want to end this war as long as he thought that I was serious, and I am." Megatron replied.

Starscream couldn't help but feel relieved. He had gotten tired of the war as well. Perhaps they would learn if the medic's sparklings were all right as well.

* * *

><p>Prowl walked toward his Prime's office. What he had to tell the Autobot commander was surprising and disconcerting. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he was rather certain that the Prime was going to have as much trouble believing it as he had. Once at the door to Optimus's office, Prowl stopped and waited for Optimus to let him in.<p>

"Come in, Prowl!" Optimus called.

The tactician walked into the office once the door had slid open.

Optimus glanced up from the datapad that he had been reading. "What can I do for you, Prowl?"

"Sir, I have a rather shocking message to give you." Prowl said.

Optimus raised an optic ridge before he set the datapad that he had been reading aside. "And what is that, Prowl?"

"Ten breem ago, Red Alert came across a message from Megatron." Prowl explained.

Optimus instantly straightened up, a bit take aback by the fact that Megatron had sent them a message. "Megatron sent a message?"

Prowl nodded.

"What did he say?" Optimus asked.

"He sent the message to you, but in short, he wants to meet you on neutral ground to discuss a peace agreement." Prowl said.

Optimus stared at Prowl. Megatron sent a message to him asking to meet on neutral ground to discuss a peace agreement? That most certainly was not something that Optimus had expected to hear, and it was something his processors struggled to accept. He couldn't believe that Megatron wanted peace after all this time of fighting. He was headed right for a processor crash.

"Sir, are you all right?" Prowl asked.

Optimus vented air roughly. "Are you certain?"

"I spoke to Megatron myself. That is what he said." Prowl stated.

Optimus raised his hand and rubbed between his optics. "Why would Megatron suddenly want a peace agreement?"

"I don't know, sir. He's given us a frequency that you can reach him at." Prowl stated.

Optimus nodded. He needed time to think about that.

"Is there anything you need, sir?" Prowl asked.

"Yes. I want Jazz, Ironhide, and you in here when I speak to Megatron. This is not something to be taken lightly." Optimus said. He thought about that for a moment. "In fact, since Colonel Lennox and Samuel are our liaisons, they should be there as well."

"Yes, sir. I'll have Red Alert set up a secure line in here. We should have it already within half a joor." Prowl told him.

"Thank you. Don't mention to any of them why they are being asked here. I'll tell them myself. And make sure Red Alert does not mention this to anyone." Optimus added.

"The only one Red Alert would say anything to is Inferno, but I told him not to mention it to anyone until you said otherwise." Prowl stated.

"Good." Optimus replied.

"I will go get Red Alert to get the video feed set up. I'll also let Ironhide and Jazz know all of this." Prowl stated.

"I'll ask Colonel Lennox to come here with Samuel, and I will inform them as well." Optimus said.

Prowl nodded before he turned to leave the office to do as he had been told.

Optimus released a sigh. As much as he wanted Megatron to be serious about a peace agreement just so that he, Ironhide, and Ratchet could raise their creations in peace, the Prime knew that he would have to be cautious when dealing with this. He couldn't let his desire for peace overshadow the fact that Megatron could be tricky and underhanded. This could be another ploy, though the Autobot leader hoped that this was a real gesture at peace.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was in the living room laying down on the couch as he watched the TV. He had developed a fascination with what humans referred to as soap operas. He had trouble understanding why they would come up with such scenarios as someone willingly sleeping with their husband's brother. It was a bit ridiculous unless you hated your husband or your brother hated you. Ratchet shook his helm as he continued to watch the soap opera that was on.<p>

Through the sparkling monitor that Wheeljack had designed, something Ratchet hadn't thought he would use, he heard the sparklings start to click in a bit of frustration.

Ratchet rose from the couch and headed for the sparklings room. He found Wheeljack sitting up in the floor, looking a bit confused.

Ratchet ignored his brother for the time being as he walked over to the caged berths and looked to see that Solar Flare and Hot Rod were both awake. He reached down and picked up Solar Flare before he picked up Hot Rod.

The two sparklings calmed down considerably at the presence of their carrier. Both sent their feelings of being low on fuel to their carrier, letting Ratchet know what was wrong.

Ratchet smiled and clicked at them in a soothing a manner. He turned to find his brother standing now.

"What happened?" Wheeljack asked.

"I came in here and found you asleep in the floor with Hot Rod and Solar Flare. I put them in their berths and left you in the floor." Ratchet answered as he walked out.

Wheeljack followed Ratchet out and toward the kitchen. "So what? I'm not worth getting out of the floor."

"'Jack, I haven't completely recovered from giving birth. Lifting you probably would have done more harm than good for me. Not to mention the fact that First Aid would rake me over the coals for doing something so strenuous before he released me. That doesn't include what Optimus and Ironhide would say to me." Ratchet told him as he entered the kitchen. He set the sparklings down in the floor before he walked over and started to fill the bottles with low grade for them.

"So, how are you feeling?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'm fine, 'Jack. I'm feeling a lot better." Ratchet assured him.

"Just want to make sure." Wheeljack took one bottle from his brother before he reached down and picked up Hot Rod before handing him the bottle.

The mechling quickly started to drink the low grade happily, relaxing into Wheeljack's arms as he drank.

Ratchet then reached down and picked up Solar Flare before handing her the other bottle.

Solar Flare, like her brother, quickly started to drink the low grade.

Ratchet then walked back into the living room and sat down with Wheeljack right behind them.

"They are cute, you know." Wheeljack said.

"I know, Wheeljack." Ratchet glanced up at his brother. "They do wake up in the middle of the night, though."

"The hardest part?" Wheeljack asked.

"Not for me. Not right now, anyway. Optimus and Ironhide have been getting up with them at night to let me rest." Ratchet stated.

"Well, you are the one that went through the hard part." Wheeljack stated.

"Yeah. I know." Ratchet leaned back into the seat with Solar Flare still in his arms. "At least I know that it'll be an orn and a half before I have to go through that again." He was quiet a moment before he spoke again. "Maybe I'll actually be able to deliver in a less stressful situation and actually in an infirmary."

"I guess that was kind of rough." Wheeljack stated.

"You have no idea." Ratchet muttered. He shook his helm. "I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Well, at least you have a smooth path now." Wheeljack stated.

"Hardly. We still have a war going on, so we are going to have to raise them in the middle of the war." Ratchet told him.

* * *

><p>Jazz, Ironhide, Lennox, and Sam were all shocked at what Optimus and Prowl had told them. None of them had expected to hear them say that Megatron had sent a message asking for them to meet to discuss a peace agreement between the Autobots and the Decepticons.<p>

"Okay. Are we sure?" Jazz asked.

"I had Red Alert play the message for me. That's what he said. He wanted to discuss a peace agreement." Optimus said.

Lennox looked at this from a military standpoint. "Is it possible that this could be a ploy to get you out there and launch a surprise attack to kill you, Optimus?"

"It's always possible. I have not put that possibility out of my processors. I know Megatron, and I know that he might pull something like that. But I also can't ignore this if it is an actual offer for peace." Optimus stated.

"Not sure I like the idea of anyone meeting him, even if it is supposed to be neutral territory. Especially if it's an open area. Perfect for the Seekers to do their dirty work." Ironhide stated. He was thinking about what had happened when he, Optimus, and Ratchet had been attacked. They had been in an open area when the Decepticon Seekers had attacked them.

"It might be a risk that we have to take." Optimus stated.

Sam glanced at Lennox, one question going through his mind that he was rather certain Lennox was thinking as well. What would the President say about this? Neither were certain that the President would be thrilled with an idea of a peace agreement instead of unconditional surrender. But the two liaisons knew that Megatron was not going to agree to an unconditional surrender. And they knew that a peace agreement would be for the best simply because it would mean that the war between the Autobots and Decepticons was over and the attacks would stop, preserving human life.

Lennox had the same thoughts going through his own mind. He knew that this might not go over too well with the President. Even if the President liked the idea, he wasn't sure that other politicians would be so happy. It was going to be a struggle to deal with peace between the Autobots and Decepticons for other humans.

Jazz had thought about this. He was thrilled that Prowl was carrying their sparkling, but he would like it if Prowl could carry and deliver their creation when the war was over. The saboteur would like to be able to raise their sparkling in peacetime, and he was rather certain that Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet would like to be able to raise their twins in a time of peace. "I know that this is a long shot, but no harm ever came from seeing what was said. Never know. Ole Megs might be as tired of fighting as the rest of us are."

"A possibility, but the more likely scenario is that Megatron is luring us into a trap." Prowl stated.

"In any case, I wanted you all here because Red Alert is going to patch us through to that communication link to speak with Megatron. I merely wanted you all here to hear what was said." Optimus glanced down at Sam and Lennox. "I thought it might be easier for your government to accept this possible peace agreement if you two heard this. It might make it easier for them, and they would be less likely to think that it was lie." Optimus told them.

Lennox nodded. "We understand. You're right. They'll accept it easier if we tell them that we heard the conversation you had with them."

"The only thing is that they're going to want one of us to be with you when you go to meet with Megatron." Sam added.

"I already considered that. We're going to see how this conversation goes and then we'll decide what we'll do next." Optimus told them.

The two humans nodded in understanding.

:_Red Alert._: Optimus said through the comm link.

:_Sir._: Red Alert replied instantly.

:_Put the communication in to Megatron. We're ready._: Optimus told him.

:_Yes, sir. You'll be through in a moment._: Red Alert replied.

Optimus looked at them. "Please let me do all the talking."

"Yeah. Sure. I don't think I'd have one kind word to say to him." Ironhide retorted. He was still sore about what had happened when they had almost lost Ratchet. Even if it had resulted in Ratchet entering into a relationship with them and them getting a family.

"No problem. I really don't think Megatron would have anything nice to say to me considering the fact that I killed him." Sam added.

"Probably not." Prowl agreed.

All of the Cybertronian officers had some their technology set up in their offices, so the holographic screen lit up and a moment later, Megatron's face appeared on the screen. It was technology that the humans had not figured out a way to develop just yet.

Optimus was sitting at his desk, looking solemnly at Megatron. As second and third in command, Jazz and Prowl were standing on each side of Optimus. Ironhide was standing at the back of the room with his arms crossed over his chest and his customary gruff expression on his faceplates. Sam and Lennox were on the floor this time and standing away from the desk, not sure how Megatron would react to the fact that they were in the room as well.

"Optimus, I'm glad that you contacted me." Megatron said.

"You said in your last message that you wanted to discuss a peace agreement." Optimus told him. He wanted to get right to the point of this meeting.

"Yes. I do. We have been fighting for a long time, Optimus. I'm quite certain that we are all tired of this war." Megatron told him.

"Yes. We are." Optimus agreed. He wouldn't deny something that was true.

"That is why we want peace. This war has already destroyed our home planet. It needs to end before it wipes out our entire race as well." Megatron told him.

Optimus hoped that Megatron was being sincere although the Prime wasn't sure if his brother was being honest or not. He would have to wait and see. "What is it that you want?"

"I would rather speak about this face-to-face." Megatron said.

Optimus had been afraid he would say that, but he decided that as Jazz had said, there was no harm in hearing him out. And the Prime would make sure he had some of his best soldiers with him. "Where do you want to meet?'

:**Are you crazy! You can't honestly think he's being honest about all this!**: Ironhide growled through their bond.

:**Enough, Ironhide! We can discuss this later!**: Optimus barked at him before he forcibly shut the bond between them.

"Very well. We'll meet at the following coordinates tomorrow at midday." Megatron told him.

"We will be there." Optimus replied.

"I suggest only three others with each one of us." Megatron said.

"I will follow it then. And there will be a few of our human allies with us as well." Optimus told him.

"I understand. We will discuss this more then." Megatron replied.

The communication then cut out.

"Was that wise, sir?" Prowl asked.

"We need to follow this through. We will be prepared should this be a trap." Optimus replied.

Ironhide wasn't happy in the least. "I still think that this is a trap."

"It may be, but we need to follow through with this, Ironhide. If there is a chance that Megatron wants peace, we must explore the option." Optimus stated.

"I believe that Jazz, Ironhide, and I will be the ones to go." Prowl stated.

"NO!" Optimus, Jazz, and Ironhide exclaimed at the exact same time.

The tactician jumped at the sudden shout from all three of the mechs. "What? Why not?"

Sam and Lennox were also confused as to why the three had reacted the way they had.

"Prowl, there is no way that you are stepping one foot off of this base. 'Specially not since there's a chance that we could be attacked by the 'Cons while we're out there." Jazz stated. There was no way that he was risking Prowl and their sparkling.

"Jazz-" Prowl started.

"I'm sorry, Prowl, but I'm with Jazz on this one. You are sparked, and not one of us are going to risk you or your sparkling. Not to mention the fact that I don't think that First Aid is going to let you off this base." Optimus added.

Prowl sighed. "I suppose you're right." He didn't want to risk the sparkling, either, but as SIC, it was natural that he want to be there.

"You're sparked, Prowl?" Sam asked.

Prowl looked down at the human. "Yes. I am. We learned the day that the shield was upgraded. Given everything that happened, we did not think to tell you. It is also very early in gestation. Not many actually do know."

"So, who will be the fourth one that goes since Prowl isn't able to go?" Ironhide asked. He already assumed that he would be going as he wasn't going to let anything happen to his bondmate.

Optimus wanted to argue with Ironhide about him going, but decided against it. He knew that that would be one argument that he would never win. "Ultra Magnus would be the best choice to go as well."

No one disagreed with that.

"Optimus, I know that I'll go to this meeting. How many of my men do you think I should bring?" Lennox asked.

Optimus didn't think it would matter to Megatron how many came since he had no doubt that Megatron held no fear of humans on any level. "I would say that you could bring ten of your men, Colonel."

Lennox nodded before he turned to Sam. "I think that we had better let the President know what's going on."

"Right." Sam agreed.

The humans left the room.

"Considering what the Decepticons are doing, I believe that it might be prudent to inform all of the Autobots what's going on. They need to know to be prepared for anything." Prowl stated.

"A good idea, Prowl." Optimus agreed.

"Jazz and I will get everyone together." Prowl stated before he left the Prime's office with Jazz right behind him.

"Ironhide, you don't need to come. We will be fine. I do know how to take care of myself." Optimus told him.

"Forget it, Orion. I'm coming whether you like it or not. I trust Megatron about as far as I could throw Cybertron. He's not a mech to be trusted. This might be a real offer of peace, but I'm seeing this as a chance to take you out. That's why I'm going. If they try anything, I'll rip them to shreds." Ironhide said.

"And what about Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"The shield will be up at the time, so he'll be safe here. Wheeljack and Skyfire would be happy to keep an optic on him for us. Not to mention the fact that I'm sure Elita and Chromia will help keep a close watch on them." Ironhide stated.

Optimus sighed. "I'm not changing your mind, am I?"

"Nope." Ironhide replied.

"I thought as much. Well, with Ultra Magnus, Jazz, you, and me there, we should be fine." Optimus said.

"What do you think? Is this real or a trap?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus was silent a moment as he thought about it. "In all honesty, Ironhide, I'm not entirely sure. Megatron can be hard to judge at times. Something tells me that this is real, but I can't be sure. I know that there is a chance that this could be a trap, which is why I refuse to let myself be caught off guard. I hope that Megatron is serious about this. Peace is something that we all want, and I hope that that is what we're about to have."

"As long as you keep your guard up. How do you think the others are going to react to all this?" Ironhide asked.

"Each Autobot will react in their own way." Optimus answered.

* * *

><p>The reactions to the news that Megatron had contacted them and asked for a meeting to discuss peace were varied among the various Autobots.<p>

"It's a trap! The Decepticons will wipe us out! We'll all be killed!" Red Alert went into full paranoia, thinking that they would die as he always did.

"No slagging way! It has to be a lie! There's no way that the Decepticons would surrender like that!" Sideswipe growled.

"Yeah! We still haven't gotten our payback for them capturing us a few breem back!" Sunstreaker added angrily.

"It might be real. We could finally have peace and not spend every second of our lives watching out for an attack." Chromia stated.

"Yeah. We might actually be able to enjoy life." Powerglide added.

"We could finally do our research without having to be interrupted by them." Beachcomber mused.

"Ain't no way I'm going to trust any fragging 'Cons! They'd turn on us in a second! The only way to deal with them is to pound them into scrap!" Cliffjumper shouted.

Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl listened as all of the Autobots offered their own opinions on the matter at hand. Not one of them were surprised by the fact that many of them did not think that the offer was real and most didn't want to trust a truce with the Decepticons.

"This is going about how we thought it would." Prowl muttered.

Optimus listened for a few moments before he decided that an intervention was in order. "Enough!"

The hanger that the Autobots had gathered in grew silent at the sound of their leader's voice.

"I am well aware that this may be a trap, but we cannot ignore this if it is a true offer at peace. Nothing further will be decided until we have spoken with Megatron tomorrow. Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Ironhide, and myself will be going to this meeting. The rest of you will remain on base until we return." Optimus told them.

It was clear that there were Autobots who did not like this, but they were willing to go along with it simply because they knew that Optimus was doing what he thought was best.

* * *

><p>Ratchet looked from Optimus to Ironhide and back to Optimus. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"<p>

"I know it doesn't seem like it right now, Ratchet, but this is the best course of action. If there is a chance that Megatron truly does want peace, we have to take that chance. We've been fighting for a long time, and we all want this to end." Optimus said. He then reached down and picked up Hot Rod who was at his feet. "Besides, I think that we all want to raise Hot Rod and Solar Flare in a time of peace, not in a war."

Ratchet was silent for a moment. He knew that Optimus was right. He would much prefer to raise their creations in a time of peace. He had seen a lot of this war, and he certainly didn't want them to have to grow up seeing the destruction, death, and devastation that he had in his years. "I do see your point. You had both better be careful, though. I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

Ironhide walked over and slung his arm around Ratchet's shoulder while holding Solar Flare in his other arm. "Don't worry about anything, Ratchet. We'll be fine. Even if this is a trap, we'll manage to get out of it. Megatron has never thrown anything at us that we haven't been able to handle."

"Just make sure that you don't get overconfident." Ratchet then shifted his glare to Optimus. "And you stay alive. Megatron has managed to kill you once. There's no guarantee that we would be able to find a way to bring you back a second time."

"Don't worry, Ratchet. I'll be fine. Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, and Jazz are going to be with me. Last time, I was alone. I won't be alone this time. And I've learned from last time." Optimus assured him.

Ratchet sighed. "Just be careful out there. I don't want to lose either one of you."

"You won't, Ratchet." Optimus walked over so that he was beside Ratchet as well. "We're going to be careful, and we're going to be back."

"Yeah. It took us a long time before we finally managed to get you into a relationship with us. We're not leaving that easily. We've got way too much that we want to do with you." Ironhide said.

Ratchet cast a glare at him.

"And for once, I didn't mean that in a dirty way." Ironhide defended himself. He thought a moment before he added, "Of course, there those things we want to do to you."

Ratchet shook his helm. "The only thing stopping me from hitting you is the fact that you are holding Solar Flare." He then headed for the kitchen.

"I'm lucky, aren't I?" Ironhide asked.

"Very." Optimus replied before he followed Ratchet.

The three fed their creations before they refueled themselves.

Ratchet noticed that Solar Flare and Hot Rod were halfway to recharge in their sires' arms. " I think that these two are ready for recharge."

"Looks like it." Ironhide agreed.

Optimus and Ironhide put the sparklings to berth, telling Ratchet to go on and lay down. Once the two had the sparklings in their berth, they headed to their own berth and joined Ratchet.

"Don't worry about anything, Ratchet. We're going to come back." Optimus told him.

"You'd better, or I'm going to give you such a hit to the helm that you're not ever going to recover from it when we meet again when I deactivate." Ratchet muttered.

Both Optimus and Ironhide winced at the thought, knowing that Ratchet would do that without hesitation or remorse for the action.

* * *

><p>Drop a review and let me know what you thought.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Optimus was sitting in his office going over a last few details of what he needed to make sure that he talked to Megatron about. The main one being that if this truce was real, then the Decepticons were going to have to learn to live with and work with humans. They were also going to have to get along with the Autobots, and that wasn't going to be easy with some of the Autobots that they had on Earth.

The door to the office opened, and Elita walked into the room. "Are you sure that this is a good idea, Optimus?"

Optimus looked up at the femme commander. "Yes. I know that this is something that we are going to have to do, Elita."

Elita sat down. "You know that this could be a trap."

Optimus sighed in frustration. "Elita, do you have any idea how many bots and humans have told me that? I am not stupid. I am well aware that this could be a trap."

"Then you need to have more Autobots with you. I know Megatron said only four Autobots in all, but for Primus' sake, he could be planning to kill you all!" Elita threw her hands up. "You need to consider that possibility!"

"I have, Elita, and I know that this is the right thing for me to do. This could be a real offer of peace, and we have to take it." Optimus said.

"I'm not saying don't take the chance. I'm saying have more Autobots close by so that if this is a trap, then they can get there to help you." Elita stated.

Optimus frowned. "Elita, that would be in violation of the terms we set up."

Elita glared at him. "As if Megatron would care. We both know that he fights dirty. He might have all of the Decepticons there just to take you out."

Optimus sighed. "Elita, I am not going to violate the terms of the agreement."

"And that's why Megatron is doing this! He's using that fragging honor of yours to try to take you out! It doesn't matter that you have Ultra Magnus, Jazz, and Ironhide there. Megatron will still try to take advantage of the situation and take you out. As good as Prowl and Jazz are being the second and third in command, they wouldn't be half the leader that you are." Elita told him.

Optimus groaned. "Elita, enough of this. We are going, and that is that. I am not going to violate the terms of the agreement. You're just going to have to deal with it as are all the Autobots."

Elita raised an optic ridge. "And what does Ratchet think of this?"

"He's not happy about it." Optimus knew that that was an understatement. The medic had made his opinion clear that he thought that was a bad idea. He wasn't thrilled that both of his mates were going to be gone to meet the Decepticons. He might have been more willing to believe it the night before, but he was more uneasy that day. He had made it clear that both had better come back alive, or he'd make their lives hell when he joined them later on.

"I thought not." Elita stated.

"Elita, I'm not changing my mind. We're going. This is the best chance that we have had since the war started to end it, and I am not going to pass this chance up." Optimus said.

"If this is real, do you think the Decepticons are going to be able to live with the humans on the planet?" Elita asked, knowing how the Decepticons felt about the human race.

"They'll have to learn." Optimus replied.

"Can the human adjust?" Elita asked.

"I think that the ones who know about us would be willing to try to live with the Decepticons if the Decepticons were willing to try to live with them." Optimus replied.

"And the Autobots?" Elita asked.

"The same. They'll learn to live together." Optimus answered.

Elita sighed in exasperation. "I hope that you're right about this."

"I am, Elita. This is the only course of action that we can take. I'm not going to pass up a chance to bring peace between our two factions." Optimus told him.

Elita nodded. "I understand. I just hope this works out the way you think it will."

Optimus didn't state it aloud, but he also hoped that things worked out. If he was wrong, then he would end up screwing them all over.

* * *

><p>Ratchet paced the living room nervously. He knew that he had said that he understood the night before, and he did understand why Optimus felt that this chance had to be taken. This was a chance at true peace, and it was something that all Autobots wanted.<p>

But that didn't stop the medic from feeling worried. He was scared that his lovers were not going to come back. The idea of losing them both scared him more than anything. He didn't want to lose them. He hadn't had them long enough to lose them.

Primus! Why did Optimus have to be so fragging noble!

Ironhide walked over to Ratchet and wrapped his arm around the medic from behind, forcing the medic to remain in one spot and not pace. "We're going to come back, Ratchet."

"You don't know that, 'Hide. Not for sure. Neither of you know what is going to happen out there. You might be ambushed, and you don't know how many Decepticons might be there." Ratchet said.

"We'll be fine, Ratchet. You worry too much." Ironhide told him.

Ratchet broke out of Ironhide grip, which wasn't very tight in the first place. "Frag it, Ironhide! I can't lose either of you! I can't handle something like that!"

"Ratchet, please calm down." Ironhide told him.

"No, Ironhide! I won't calm down! This is a bad idea, and you know it!" The medic was showing that he was angry, but he was really scared.

And Ironhide knew that. He had learned a lot about Ratchet since he and Optimus had gotten involved with him, and one thing that the Weapon's Specialist knew was how to differentiate between when Ratchet was really angry and when he was showing anger when he was feeling scared.

The black mech walked over and grasped Ratchet by the arms before he pulled the medic to him.

Ratchet struggled with Ironhide slightly, not truly wanting the Weapon's Specialist to touch him at the moment, but slumped into the embrace. It was a losing battle, and Ratchet didn't have the strength to fight the bigger, stronger mech.

"I know that you're scared, Ratchet. Considering the situation, I don't blame you. But believe me when I say that Orion and I are going to come back. There is nothing in this world that is going to stop the two of us from coming back to you and our creations. We have too much to come back to." Ironhide told him.

Ratchet wrapped his arms around Ironhide as he buried his face into the black mech's neck. "I just can't lose you, Ironhide. Either of you."

"You won't. We are going to come back. Orion and I wanted to get you into a relationship with us for too long to throw it all away now. We are going to come back. You can hold me to that." Ironhide said.

"I will." Ratchet muttered into Ironhide's neck.

"And I promise that that is going to come true." Ironhide rubbed Ratchet's back soothingly. "We are coming back one way or another. Granted, if Orion is wrong about this, I am going to kill him, but that's an entirely different matter."

Ratchet laughed lightly. "You'd better come back. And if either one of you come back missing a limb, I assure you that you are getting a wrench to the helm."

Ironhide smiled. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

><p>Sam looked at Lennox from across his desk. "You know, that went a lot better than I expected."<p>

"Tell me about it. I thought that more of the President's chiefs of staff would end up arguing against this meeting. Considering the number of human lives that have been lost as a result of Decepticon attacks, I thought most would be against this." Lennox stated.

Sam tapped his pen on his desk, a nervous habit of his.

"I suppose they figure that peace with the Decepticon is better in the long run because it means no more battles with them and no more loss of life. At least not by Decepticons." Lennox stated.

"Not sure how the UN will like it, though. Especially when they learn we took the lead in this." Sam stated.

"Hey. The meeting place is in America. I say we have the right to take the lead." Lennox stated.

Sam nodded. "Well, I suppose international issues with other countries is better than issues with a group of alien robots who could crush them."

"True enough." Lennox stood up. "In any case, I had better get my men ready. The moment I know what is going on, I'll let you."

"Thanks, Will. In this situation, the moment we know anything, the President needs to know. I'll be in my office when you reach me. The moment you tell me, I'm picking up the phone and calling the President." Sam said.

"Good idea." Lennox left the office.

Sam slumped down in his chair. He was glad the President was all for the idea of the Autobots having a peace agreement with the Decepticons IF this was real. And that was a big if.

Sam knew that the Autobots and Decepticons had been fighting their war for millions of years, and he knew that all of them were tired of fighting. He hoped that they finally would be able to have the peace that they all wanted. And deserved.

* * *

><p>Optimus stood with Ironhide, Jazz, and Ultra Magnus right by him. The Autobot leader was waiting for the humans that were going with them to go.<p>

Lennox had gathered ten of his best men to go. He knew that ten of them against even one Decepticon was a long shot, but they could at least try.

Optimus waited patiently for the humans to get ready. He hoped that things would go the way he wanted them to. Peace sounded really good to him at the moment.

:**Hope that this goes the way you think it will. After all these years of fighting, we could all use a good dose of peace.**: Ironhide stated.

:**I agree with you. We all want peace. And I would like for us to be able to raise Hot Rod and Solar Flare in a time of peace.**: Optimus replied. He watched the humans for a few more moments. :**How is Ratchet?**:

:**Scared. He's scared that we're not going to come back. Can't say I blame him considering the circumstances.**: Ironhide answered.

:**Were you able to calm him down?**: Optimus asked.

:**As much as I was going to manage. He's not going to feel all right until we're back on base.**: Ironhide replied.

:**Let us hope that that is soon.**: Optimus told him.

:**Yeah. For Wheeljack and Skyfire's sake. I'm sure that Ratchet is going to drive them a bit crazy while we're gone.**: Ironhide remarked.

Optimus grimaced slightly at that. He was partially glad that he was leaving, but he was sure that Ratchet wasn't going to be easy to deal with when they returned.

Lennox looked up at Optimus and gave him the signal that they were ready to go.

All four Autobots transformed into their vehicle mode.

The humans and the Autobots boarded the carrier that was taking them to an area where they would drive to meet the Decepticons. They were all hoping that this ended well. Each of them were tired of this war and just wanted it to finally end. The Autobots especially.

* * *

><p>Ratchet sighed uneasily. He knew that his lovers were heading to meet the Decepticons, and it scared them, He was scared that they wouldn't come back.<p>

"Try not to worry too much, Ratchet. I am certain that they will return in one piece." Skyfire assured him.

"I hope you're right, Skyfire." Ratchet looked down and noticed that Hot Rod was enjoying playing with some of the toys Wheeljack had made. "It looks like you did good on the toys you made, 'Jack."

"Well, I always know what sparklings are going to like, Ratch. I knew that they would enjoy them." Wheeljack replied.

Ratchet watched as his son and daughter played in the floor with their uncle.

Skyfire watched Ratchet and knew that he was worried. "Ratchet, I understand that you are worried, but try to relax. It won't do Hot Rod or Solar Flare any good to know that their carrier is this upset about something. They are going to pick it up, and it will distress them as well." Skyfire said.

Ratchet vented a gust of air. "I know, Skyfire. It's just hard not to worry. They're going to meet with Megatron, and he will most likely have Starscream and Soundwave with him. My guess is that Shockwave might be the fourth, but I'm not sure. Even if Shockwave isn't there, the other three are more than enough to make me worry. I just wonder if they will come back as well."

Skyfire reached over and placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "I can't imagine how much this concerns you, Ratchet, but try to relax. This may be a real chance at peace."

"I know, Skyfire. It still worries me, though." Ratchet said.

"It'll work out, Ratch. Besides, everyone that is going are master warriors. They'll be fine. I'm sure they'll all come back. They might be injured if there is a fight, but they'll come back alive." Wheeljack told him.

Ratchet nodded his helm, though he was still worried. He made sure that his fears and concerns did not make it through the link that he shared with his creations. To keep his processors off of what was happening, Ratchet got into the floor to play with his creations, who happily played with their carrier.

Skyfire watched Ratchet and was glad to see that he was trying to remain calm. The shuttle knew that the medic was still scared to death, but at least he was trying to stay calm.

Skyfire himself hoped that this was a true offer at peace. He was all too happy to have a time of peace. He would enjoy having time to focus solely on his scientific endeavors as well as his personal life with Wheeljack. And possibly starting a family, though he would discuss that with Wheeljack later.

Skyfire smiled as he watched Wheeljack play with his niece and nephew. He knew that his bondmate would make an excellent sire to their sparklings when they did start a family.

* * *

><p>The carrier had flown the four Autobots and the humans close to the area that the meeting was to be taking place in.<p>

Prowl feared that if Megatron saw the carrier, he would assume that they had violated the terms of agreement and were planning an attack against them. If this was a real offer of peace, then they couldn't let anything endanger it. Prowl had suggested that the carrier land close to where the meeting place was and then the Autobots would drive all of the soldiers to the area to meet the Decepticons.

Once the carrier landed, the doors had opened, and the four Autobots drove down the ramp to the ground below them.

Once out, Lennox, Epps, and the rest of the soldiers also disembarked from the carrier. They all headed over to the Autobots and climbed into the four to go to the coordinates where they would be meeting with the Decepticons.

Lennox had chosen to ride with Optimus this time around. He normally would have ridden with Ironhide, but he had decided to go with Optimus this time. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"I am certain that this is the right choice, Colonel. And I believe that asking if this is a good idea is a bit late now." Optimus was a bit amused at the question that Lennox had asked when it was too late to do anything about it.

Lennox laughed. "Suppose so. Can't blame me for being uneasy. When we encounter Decepticons, we're usually firing at them. Going to meet Decepticons for the purpose of talking about a peace agreement is not something that I would have ever envisioned. It's new for me."

"New for me as well, Colonel. I never thought that I would see the day when we would be speaking with the Decepticons about peace." The Prime was silent for a few more moments. "As long as this is real, in any case."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Lennox kept thinking that this was probably a trap set up Megatron. He knew that Ironhide and quite a few other Autobots thought that this was a trap, so the colonel was uneasy about this meeting. All his encounters with the Decepticons had not been pleasant ones. He knew that there were some Autobots who could remember a time when they lived in peace with the Decepticons. Lennox wouldn't mind not having to fight the Decepticons all the time.

"Colonel, something I am going to suggest is that your men remain behind us. I don't want any kind of incident to happen." Optimus told him.

"I understand. We'll remain behind. As long as we can hear what you're saying, it'll be fine." Lennox told him.

"Of course. I just don't want anything to happen to any of you." Optimus added.

"I appreciate your concern, Optimus. We'll be fine with all of you there. If Megatron is serious about peace, then he wouldn't dare try to attack us. That would defeat the purpose of this meeting." Lennox said.

"Indeed." Optimus wondered if his brother would be able to handle living around the humans if he wanted true peace with the Autobots. He supposed it would depend on if this gesture of peace was real or not.

The four Autobots soon reached the designated meeting place. They ran scans of the area and found that the Decepticons were not there yet.

It made Ironhide uneasy. He began to think that his notion that this was a trap was founded. He swore that if this was a trap, he was going to take his cannons to Megatron's head. Then again, he might just take his cannons to his bondmate's head for dragging them into this when it was so obvious that Megatron was never going to hold up his side of the deal.

The humans got out of the four Autobots, and they transformed into their bipedal modes.

"Looks like ole Megs is taking his time in getting here." Jazz stated.

Ironhide cycled on his cannons. "Well, I'm ready for him."

"Ironhide, we're not going to open fire the moment they arrive." Optimus reprimanded.

Ironhide glanced at him. "This is looking more and more like the set up for an ambush. Those Seekers could easily take us out."

"I think they tried that about a year and a half ago. Didn't work out so well then." Epps pointed.

"Yeah, but it early cost us Ratchet. We're lucky we didn't lose him." Jazz replied.

"The point is that we did not lose him." Ultra Magnus reminded him.

Optimus had kept his scanners active and picked up on four Cybertronian life forms heading right for them. "They are coming."

Lennox ordered his men to remain behind the Autobots at all times.

The four Autobots stood in a line facing the direction that the Decepticons were coming from. They were ready for an attack if one came.

The four Decepticons approached the Autobots in their vehicle modes.

:**Looks like Ratchet was right about who was coming.**: Ironhide stated.

:**It would appear so.**: Optimus agreed.

Megatron was in the lead with Starscream, Shockwave, and Soundwave following the Decepticon leader.

Epps and Lennox were both peering out from behind Ironhide's leg and were trying to figure out who the Decepticons were that with Megatron. They recognized Starscream right off, but they were unsure of who the other two with them were.

"Looks like Megatron brought Starscream, Soundwave, and Shockwave along with him." Ultra Magnus stated. He said it aloud for the benefit of the humans who were with them. He knew that the other three Autobots already knew who they were.

"Soundwave is not a surprise. He is Megatron's third in command. And Shockwave is also the fourth in the chain of command. Not to mention they all good soldiers. No doubt Megatron wasn't taking any chances, either." Ultra Magnus stated.

"Yeah. Don't have to be Prowl to know there's probably not an ambush." Jazz added.

Lennox looked up at where the silver saboteur was standing. "Why's that, Jazz?"

"Simple. If there was to be an ambush, Soundwave and Shockwave would have been a part of that. Shockwave is an assassin, and Soundwave is a master spy. They would have been a part of the ambush, not the distraction." Jazz explained.

All three Autobots and all the humans looked at Jazz in shock.

"What?" The TIC had no idea why they were all looking at him like that.

"When you start acting like your bondmate, it's a sure sign that you've been together far too long." Ironhide stated.

"And you just sounded like Prowl." Epps added.

Jazz couldn't believe that he sounded like Prowl. If the tactician ever found out, he'd never let Jazz live it down.

Optimus noticed the Decepticons getting closer. "They're here."

Everyone became serious as they watched the Decepticons transform into their bipedal modes and stand together facing the Autobots.

It was quiet for several moments. It was unusual for any Autobots and Decepticons to be in the same area and not engaging in battle.

Though the Autobots were prepared for a sudden attack by these four high ranking and highly trained Decepticons, as the Decepticons were most likely prepared for an attack, no one made a move to attack as neither side saw any indication that the other side planned to attack them.

"We have met your terms, Megatron. You were the one who wanted to meet." Optimus told him. He wanted to get on with this.

"Yes. We have been at war for a long time, Optimus. All Decepticons have come to the point that we want to end this war. Our home planet is already gone. Our race is now dwindling. This war needs to end before our race is wiped out entirely." Megatron stated.

"Yes. It does. How do we know that you are serious about an end to this war, Megatron?" Optimus asked.

"I have no way to prove to you that we want to end this war. Only our actions will prove that we are serious. All Decepticons have been ordered to cease all activity on the planet and return to our base. There will be no further attacks." Megatron stated.

That was hard for any of the Autobots to believe, although it would be nice to have no further battles to worry about.

"You understand that we intend to remain on this planet. If you are truly serious about a peace agreement, then all Decepticons are going to have to live and work with our human allies." Optimus told him.

That was one thing that all of the Decepticons had already anticipated. They knew that they were going to have live with the humans that they considered inferior to themselves. It wasn't something that was appealing to them, but it was a small price to pay for a chance at peace and to finally live without the constant threat of battles looming over them.

"We are well aware of that, Optimus. We are willing to live and work with the human race." Megatron assured him.

That was something that actually surprised the Autobots and the humans. None of them had thought that the Decepticons would be willing to work with the humans.

Optimus was silent as he thought about this. He had known that he had been given the ultimate choice in all this by the President. He was to decide if they should attempt peace with the Decepticons. He knew his brother, and he was fairly certain that Megatron truly wanted peace at this point. He wasn't sure what had brought this about, but he decided that it was worth it to have a chance at peace. "Very well, Megatron. We can discuss the peace agreement through communications for the next few breem until we reach terms that we both agree with."

"I agree. As I have promised, there will be no further attacks." Megatron said.

Optimus was glad to hear that, though he knew that he was going to be spending a lot of time talking with Megatron in the near future. "Very well. We will speak soon."

Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, and Jazz all transformed into their vehicle modes, and the humans climbed into them.

Optimus was about to transform, but was stopped by Starscream.

"A question, Prime?" Starscream asked.

Megatron glanced at his bondmate warily, not expecting this.

Optimus was ready for anything. "What is it, Starscream?"

"Ratchet and the sparklings. Are all of them all right?" Starscream asked.

Optimus was a bit surprised by that question, but he supposed that he should have expected it considering the fact that Starscream was a Seeker. "They are all fine. There were no complications with delivery."

Starscream nodded his helm.

With that Optimus transformed into his vehicle mode. He allowed Lennox to climb up into his cab before he led the group away, trusting Megatron and the three Decepticons with him to not attack him.

Ironhide, Ultra Magnus, and Jazz followed him.

:_Well, that went better than expected._: Jazz stated.

:_Yeah. Guess so. Thought we were walking into an ambush._: Ironhide added.

:_So, why did you make that go so fast?_: Ultra Magnus asked.

:_It's better that we do this through a private channel. Truth be told, I would prefer to make all agreements before any of the humans hear it. As much as I trust Lennox and Sam, this is something that is needs to be done between Megatron and myself. This was our war, and we need to end it on our terms._: Optimus replied.

:_I see your point._: Ultra Magnus said.

:_So, think that ole Megs is serious about this peace, Optimus?_: Jazz asked.

:_I believe that he is, Jazz. Time will tell if I am right or not._: Optimus replied.

The three Autobots were going to trust their leader on this.

* * *

><p>Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, and Shockwave had returned to the <em>Nemesis.<em>

Megatron turned to his third and fourth. "Make sure all Decepticons are here. I don't want anything happening to endanger this peace agreement."

Shockwave and Soundwave left to do as they were told.

Starscream ad Megatron walked on down toward the control room.

"I must say that I am surprised that Prime agreed so easily." Starscream stated.

"Do not be fooled, Starscream. Optimus is not entirely convinced, yet. He is willing to talk, but it will take a long time before we are able to truly say that we trust each other. Actions on both sides will speak for themselves." Megatron stated.

Starscream sighed. "I suppose we are going to have to get used to being around those fleshling creatures."

"We already knew that, Starscream." Megatron shook his helm. "We will have to get used to all of the inhabitants of this planet."

Starscream nodded his helm. "I am just glad to hear that the medic and his sparklings are fine. I have been concerned for them these past breem."

"As have I. Perhaps we can work to further our race now with peace." Megatron stated.

Starscream nodded his helm. A family was something that he had always wanted, and after all arrangements for peace between the two factions had been made, Starscream would ask Megatron if they could at least talk about having a family.

* * *

><p>Prowl had been a bit shocked at what Optimus and the others had told him. He had not truly expected the offer of peace to be real, though he was glad that it was. The SIC was concerned about something, though. "Is it wise to make all these terms without the humans' knowledge?"<p>

"We may be on their planet, Prowl, but this was our civil war, and this is our civil war to end. The humans would most likely treat the Decepticons in a way that would lead to another war. I won't chance that. We have spent a long time at war, and if our two factions can assimilate into one faction and live in peace with each other, then that is what we are going to do." Optimus replied.

Prowl did understand that. "How do you think they will react?"

"I cannot conjecture how the humans will react to this, but at this current moment, I honestly do not care. We have a chance for peace, and we have to take it." Optimus replied.

"SOowhat if the humans are pissed? They won't have to worry about Decepticon attacks anymore." Jazz stated.

"But will they want to start using us as weapons in their own wars?" Ironhide asked.

The group grew silent at that point.

"If possible, we will not involve ourselves in wars that the humans have amongst themselves. Those are not our battles to fight." Optimus replied.

They all agreed with that.

* * *

><p>Ratchet looked between his two lovers from where he sat with a recharging Solar Flare in his arms. "Are you sure that Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons really want peace?"<p>

"I'm certain, Ratchet. Certain enough to have peace talks with them." Optimus replied. He was standing in the doorway and leaning against the doorframe.

"I say about time. We've been fighting this war for far too long. It's about time that the Decepticons realize that this is a pointless fight and ask for peace. We've known that for a long time." Ironhide stated. He was in the floor with Hot Rod, who still playing but was obviously getting more and more tired.

"That may be. We'll see what Megatron agrees to as far as this goes. I'm sure that I'm right, though. He wants peace." Optimus stated.

"I'm just glad that we're going to be able to raise Hot Rod and Solar Flare in peace. We have all seen too much destruction, devastation, and death. I would rather that they didn't have to see the things that we have. I'd rather that they grow up in a time of peace." Ratchet stated.

"Yeah, and one of them lead in a time of peace." Ironhide glanced at Optimus. "Speaking of which, we need to have First Aid do a CNA scan to determine which one is yours."

Optimus blinked, a bit taken off guard. "Why? You know that it doesn't matter which one is actually mine."

"Yeah. I know, but it'll matter to a lot of others. Yours is the one that is going to be the next Prime, and everyone would prefer to know for certain which one that is. We don't care, but others will." Ironhide reminded.

"Oh. Right. I hadn't thought of that." Optimus stated. As far as the Prime was concerned, the two were his, Ratchet's, and Ironhide's. True, he only sparked one of them, but they were both his.

"I really don't think that's a major issue at the moment, Ironhide. Whichever one is the one to be the next Prime, it would be quite some time before Optimus would even start training them to be the next Prime." Ratchet stated.

"Yeah. I know." Ironhide replied.

"In any case, it can wait." Optimus stated.

"Sure thing." Ironhide replied.

Ratchet noticed that Hot Rod was about to fall into recharge. "Why don't we get these two into their berths?"

"Probably a good idea." Ironhide picked Hot Rod into his arms as he stood up.

Hot Rod was tired and curled up into the black mech's chest before he quickly fell into a deep recharge.

"I thought he was about to slip into recharge." Ratchet murmured before he stood up with Solar Flare in his arms.

The three made their way to the sparklings' room and put them into their berths and covered them up before they headed to their own room.

"So, what did First Aid say at your check-up today, Ratchet?" Ironhide asked.

"He said that I'm doing fine. Starting Monday, I'll be able to come out of our quarters and move around more." Ratchet replied.

"That's good then." Ironhide stated.

"Yes. It is." Ratchet agreed. He was tired of being cooped up in their quarters all day. Besides, he was certain that the rest of the Autobots and some of the humans would like to see their sparklings now. He knew that only a few had actually seen their creations.

"I take it you won't be in here much." Optimus stated.

"Not when you two are on shift." Ratchet replied.

"Well, there's going to be plenty of Autobots who are going to want to see those two. You're going to have plenty of company." Ironhide stated.

"Yes. I know." Ratchet replied. He sat down on their berth. "Probably some Decepticons, too, considering the fact that I'm sure some will be on this base."

"Yeah. We're either going to have to expand the base even more or set up another base." Ironhide added.

"Let's worry about getting peace arranged first." Optimus told them. He would be glad to run into that problem, but he'd rather get the terms of peace with Megatron set up first.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Love all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

"Jazz! For the love of Primus, get out!"

Jazz dashed out of his bondmate's office as a datapad went flying at him, striking him in the back of his helm. The blow knocked him off balance and sent him crashing into the wall.

The door to Prowl's office shut, and Jazz heard the sound of his bondmate's office door locking. He turned around and rubbed the back of his helm.

"I remember that all too well."

Jazz turned to find the Weapon's Specialist standing there with the datapad that Prowl had thrown at the TIC in his hand. "What? The doc do that to you?"

"Yes, he did. Although Ratchet used his wrenches instead of datapads. Those things hurt." Ironhide stated.

Jazz made his way to his feet. "I can see that. The doc has good aim and always has wrenches nearby." Jazz reached up and rubbed his helm. "Just don't know what Prowler's problem is. All I did was ask him how he felt and if he needed anything."

Ironhide shook his helm. "Step out from in front of the door and wait for me a moment."

Jazz nodded and did as instructed.

Ironhide then knocked on the door, something uncharacteristic for the Weapon's Specialist. For any bot, actually, as most just waited and let the bot they were going to see let them in.

"Go away, Jazz!" Prowl shouted from the inside.

Ironhide had expected that. "It's me, Prowl. I just wanted to return the datapad that you threw at Jazz."

The door to the unlocked and opened. Prowl didn't look too thrilled for any reason. He simply reached out and grabbed the datapad before the door to the office shut in Ironhide's face.

Ironhide shook his helm before he turned to the saboteur. "Come on." He then headed down the hall to his own bondmate's office.

"So, where we goin', 'Hide?" Jazz asked.

"You'll see in a minute." Ironhide replied. Once he was at Optimus's door, he simply went in without waiting for his bondmate to say he could come in, like he always did.

Optimus glanced up from the datapad in front of him when he saw his bondmate in the room. He was a bit surprised when he saw Jazz behind him. "So, Prowl's chemical imbalance is starting to show." The Prime had heard the shout and knew what it had been about. No way was he getting in that mess as you never get on the wrong side of a carrying bot's temper.

"Yeah. Don't get what he was so upset about." Jazz rubbed the back of his helm. "That's been happening a lot lately, though."

Ironhide smirked. "Why don't you tell Jazz what it was that pissed Ratchet off the most when he was carrying."

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "You mean asking him if he needed anything and asking how he felt."

"Exactly." Ironhide said.

Jazz's visor lit up in shock. "That's what torqued the doc off the most?"

Ironhide and Optimus both nodded.

"That's the worst thing to do, Jazz. After getting a few wrenches tossed at us, and all of them leaving dents, we stopped asking. Better for your safety." Ironhide stated.

"Ah! I take it that's why I heard Prowl shouting just now." Optimus was starting to understand why he had heard his SIC shouting.

"Uh, yeah. Might need to stop asking him, though." Jazz then smirked. "At least I don't have something as dangerous as a wrench being thrown at me."

"Consider yourself lucky." Optimus muttered, grimacing at the memory of the wrenches Ratchet threw at them during his own carrying period. "I swear that he threw them with more strength than he does on a normal basis."

"He did." Ironhide agreed.

Jazz sighed. "Something tells me that I had better stop asking him anything,"

"Better that way." Optimus agreed. He chuckled. "Quieter, too."

Jazz nodded. "Sorry about that. I'll try to stop annoying Prowler."

"Listen to the voices of experience, Jazz. In a little while, Prowl will most likely be apologizing to you. Just go with it and tell him you understand and that you forgive him." Optimus told him.

"And remember that he doesn't mean a lot of what he says when he's upset with you." Ironhide added. He smirked. "And make sure to duck a lot."

"I'm not sure ducking will be necessary with Prowl. Ratchet's the one known for throwing things." Optimus protested.

Ironhide snorted. "You should have seen the datapad that Prowl threw at Jazz. I think remembering to duck will serve him well."

"Then I suppose that all the advice we can give you for now." Optimus stated.

"Yeah. Thanks." Jazz made his way out of the office, making sure the office door shut behind him.

Ironhide unceremoniously dropped himself down into Optimus's lap. "Think we should have told him that the second stage means a lot of interfacing?"

"No. I think Jazz will find out in his own time. Besides, he has a while before Prowl reaches that stage." Optimus replied.

"Yeah. Jazz doesn't need any added incentive to dragging Prowl to the berth." Ironhide stated.

"Just like you." Optimus muttered.

Ironhide snickered. "So, how are the talks with Megatron going?"

"Better than I originally anticipated. We both seem to want the same things: end the war and preserve our race." Optimus stated.

"Sounds good." Ironhide frowned. "So, does that mean that Megatron wants a sparkling of his own?"

"Possibly. It's their right, Ironhide." Optimus reminded him.

"I know. Guess it's not so bad. Peace sounds really good right now." Ironhide said.

"Don't I know it. I'll be glad to be able to raise Hot Rod and Solar Flare in a time of peace." Optimus said.

"So will I." Ironhide agreed.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was glad that First Aid had finally cleared him to at least get out of his quarters. He had been rather certain that he was going to lose his processors if he had been forced to stay in his quarters much longer without being able to leave when he wanted.<p>

Now, Ratchet was sitting in the rec room with some of the other Autobots. He was glad to be out and about again with his fellow Autobots and with his human friends.

Bluestreak, Hound, and Bumblebee were all down in the floor with Hot Rod and Solar Flare.

The two sparklings had not seen that many Cybertronians since they had been born, so they seemed ecstatic to see more of them. The two were curious about the others and were happy to play with them.

Bluestreak and Bumblebee were both two of the youngest remaining Cybertronians other than the two sparklings, so they were thrilled to find more sparklings around. It brought out the younger side of them that had not been seen all that often as a result of the war.

Hot Rod had grabbed a hold of Bluestreak's arm and started to climb up the gunner.

Bluestreak was a bit startled and started to grab a hold of Hot Rod to put him back down.

"It's all right, Bluestreak. Hot Rod likes climbing us for some reason. As long as you don't let him fall, he'll be fine." Ratchet assured him.

Bluestreak nodded. He just didn't want anything to happen to the sparkling. He would rather not have the Weapon's Specialist aiming his cannons at him. Better yet, he'd rather the CMO not take aim at him with those wrenches of his.

Epps was watching them. He had been shocked when he first saw the sparklings because they were twice his size. "You know, it's amazing to me that they're already exploring and moving around like that."

"Yes. Well, for the first few days, they do not do much, but they are usually ready to explore after that. Our sparklings are not completely immobile as human infants are."Ratchet stated.

"I see that. It'll take a bit of time to get used to that." Epps said.

"I'm surprised that they are not paying more attention to the humans. With humans being so different from us, I thought that they would be more interested in them." Chromia remarked.

Ratchet spared her a glance. "Well, they will most likely want to explore the humans as well although we're going to have to make sure that they don't hurt anyone."

"Hurt?" Epps asked, looking up.

"Sparklings, like human toddlers, have to be taught what they can and cannot do. They must merely be taught that they cannot treat you roughly." Ratchet assured him.

Epps nodded before he went back to watching the sparklings play with the Autobots.

Chromia looked over at Ratchet. "How are you doing, Ratchet?"

"I'm fine, Chromia. I've completely recovered now. I'll still have the next groon off, though." Ratchet stated.

Chromia laughed. "Oh, don't worry about a thing, Ratchet. You'll be back to striking fear in the sparks of every bot on the base."

"Plus the humans." Epps piped in.

Ratchet chuckled. "I cannot wait to get back in control of my infirmary. I have not had complete control of my infirmary since that incident when I nearly got offlined."

Chromia smiled as she watched Solar Flare climb up into Bumblebee's lap. "Well, I'd say that the reason that you weren't able to be in control of your infirmary was a good one."

"Hmm. Yes. It is." Ratchet agreed.

Sam walked into the hanger, looking a piece of paper. He glanced up, completely ignorant of the fact that Ratchet, Hot Rod, and Solar Flare were in the room. "Hey, Epps. Any idea where Lennox is?"

"Yeah. I think he's at the firing range." Epps said.

"Okay. Thanks." Sam turned to leave only to find his feet leave the ground. "What in the-" Sam trailed off, his eyes wide.

Ratchet glanced over and was on in his feet in an instant. "Hot Rod! No! Put him down!" He never raised his voice, but kept it firm and steady. He also spoke in Cybertronian.

Hot Rod glanced back at his carrier before he put the funny looking creature back down on the ground as he had been told to.

"You have to be careful with the humans. They are much for fragile than we are." Ratchet told him, speaking in Cybertronian once again.

Hot Rod looked back at the human he had set down.

Sam realized that he had become interesting to the sparkling. "I'm not the first human they have seen, right?"

"No, you are not, Samuel. Your sudden entrance most likely caught his attention and then you became interesting to him." Ratchet replied.

"Okay. In any case, I need to go talk to Lennox." Sam turned and left the room.

"Is it just me, or was he a bit distracted?" Hound asked.

"Very. Wonder what was up with him." Epps stated.

"Samuel is one of our liaisons. He has a great deal of political pressure placed on him. He has a right to be distracted." Ratchet stated.

The group heard an exclamation of pain. All optics turned to find Solar Flare on Bumblebee's shoulder pulling at his doorwings.

Bumblebee was wincing in pain as doorwings were very sensitive.

Ratchet reached over and gently moved Solar Flare's hands from Bumblebee's doorwings and picked up his daughter. "You can't pull on his doorwings, Solar Flare." He had spoken in Cybertronian once more.

Solar Flare looked up at him and nodded.

"Do they already understand you?" Epps asked.

"Of course. Sparklings are born with the ability to understand us. They'll be younglings before they are able to have their upgrades so that they will be able to speak your language." Chromia told them.

Bumblebee shifted his doorwings. "She's pretty strong."

Ratchet sighed. "Yes. They are both strong. Just like their sires." He had found that out when he was carrying them as they were both very strong when they kicked him.

"Your doorwings okay?" Bluestreak had doorwings as well, so he knew how painful it could be to have them pulled on. He was glad that Hot Rod hadn't pulled on his.

"They're fine. Thankfully she wasn't able to pull on them too hard." Bumblebee replied.

* * *

><p>Lennox aimed his pistol and fired, hitting the target slightly to the left of the kill zone. He frowned before examining the gun.<p>

"The aim's off."

Lennox glanced back at Ironhide before sarcastically saying, "Thanks, 'Hide. I hadn't noticed." He cleaned the gun before taking am again and firing. It was still off.

"You know, you could try one of Wheeljack's improved-" Ironhide stated.

"No, no, no, and no!" Lennox protested rapidly and vehemently.

Ironhide blinked, surprised. "Why not?"

"I am not going anywhere near anything that Wheeljack built. I value my life far too much. I want to be able to see my wife and kids again."

Ironhide vented air in irritation. "Lennox, I wouldn't suggest that you attempt using one of Wheeljack's unless I thought that it was safe. Wheeljack assured us that they are more accurate than your pistols."

Lennox looked at him warily. "And you're sure that it's not going to backfire or blow up on me, right?"

"Of course I am." Ironhide pulled one of the small, human-sized weapons from his subspace before he held it down to the colonel.

Lennox reached out and took the pistol before he looked it over. "It looks exactly like the one I already have.

"Well, 'Jack thought that it would be better if they at least looked like the normal ones. Less questions from others who are not military or clued in to our presence here." Ironhide explained.

Lennox decided to try it. Ironhide wouldn't endanger his life, so the colonel was fairly certain that it was not going to back fire and end up killing him. He noticed something. "No ammunition?"

Ironhide smiled. "It's runs on energon, which we have plenty of."

Lennox nodded before he turned to face the target. He noticed there was a safety on, so he turned the safety to off before he pulled the trigger and fired.

The shot was in the center of the kill zone, making it a perfect shot.

"Wow. I'm impressed." Lennox looked down at the gun. "Any chance that Wheeljack can make these for all NEST operatives?"

Ironhide chuckled. "He's already got enough for three times as many operatives as you have in NEST."

Lennox looked up at his guardian. "Why that many?"

"You would have to ask Wheeljack that one. You're welcome to go to his lab and ask." Ironhide said.

"No thank you." Lennox was quick to say that. He wasn't going anywhere near that danger zone.

"Hey, Will!"

Lennox turned to find Sam back at the entrance to the shoot range, obviously not going out there with him firing a gun. He waved Sam over.

Sam came out and started toward them with a file in his hand.

"Sam, files are never good." Lennox told him.

"Relax. It's not as bad as you think." Sam handed the folder to Lennox.

Lennox opened it and was surprised. "Seymour Simmons. Why does that name ring a bell?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Sector 7. Uncooperative. Total ass. Egypt. Stopped the Energon Harvester. Still an ass."

"Oh, yeah." Lennox frowned. "I hated that guy. He was more of an ass than Galloway and Mearing put together."

Sam and Lennox looked at each other after that statement before they said at the same time, "No way."

Ironhide growled. "What does that moron want?" He was still pissed at the treatment Bumblebee had received when they first arrived on the planet.

"He contacted me late yesterday. Apparently there's something he knows and thinks that we need to know." Sam stated.

"And you believe him?" Lennox asked.

"He's a total ass and completely obsessed with the Autobots. But he knows what he's talking about. He might be on to something." Sam said.

Lennox didn't look positive that this was a good idea.

"Look, Will. I know you don't the guy. Truthfully, I don't, either. But it can't hurt to see what he has to say." Sam stated.

"You want to bring him here, don't you?" Lennox asked.

"Will, I'd rather be here where there are a lot of NEST soldiers along with the Autobots. I don't think Simmons would try anything, but better safe than sorry. Besides, if there's something important that he's trying to tell us, it might be best for it to be done here when we can all find out the information fast." Sam explained.

Lennox rubbed his head. "Oh, all right. If something goes wrong, I'm blaming you."

Sam took the folder back from Lennox. "Sure thing. He'll be here in two hours." He then turned and left the shooting range.

"'Hide, did he-" Lennox started.

"Oh, yeah." Ironhide replied.

Lennox groaned. "Why did he bother asking?"

"I believe as with Ratchet, he was more telling you than asking permission." Ironhide said.

Lennox sighed. "So much for Sam being timid where all this was concerned."

"Look at it this way. If Simmons steps out of line, you can always shoot him." Ironhide cycled on his canons. "Or I can."

Lennox smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, 'Hide."

Ironhide really hoped that he would get the chance to at least point his cannons at the man. It would do him a world of good. And show that human just who was boss between them.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee glared down at Sam. Being in his natural form and glaring down at the human made it that much more menacing.<p>

So much so that Sam took a step behind Mikaela, rather certain that the yellow mech would not attack Mikaela at least.

"Bee, just calm down. It's not as bad as you think." Sam told him.

"Not as bad as I think! For Primus' sake, Sam! How could you invite that-that- that slagging glitched maniac here!" Bumblebee shouted.

Mikaela was glad that they were in their quarters as it was soundproofed and no one would hear Bumblebee shouting at them. She was rather certain that Optimus and a few of the other Autobots would have come to see just what was going on here.

"Bee-" Sam started.

"No! Not after what he did to me when we first arrived! I put up with him in Egypt because I didn't have a choice, but I don't want him here on the base!" Bumblebee growled.

"Uh, Bee. We are on the base with so many Autobots that he would never try anything. And it's just Simmons this time around. He doesn't have anyone to help him with this. He just thinks there's something that we need to know, and I saw no harm in hearing him out." Sam stated.

Bumblebee growled at him.

Mikaela sighed. "Come on, Bee. Simmons won't be able to do anything to you this time around. He doesn't have anyone from Sector 7 to help him, and I don't think that one human is going to manage to do anything. Besides, you can take him out if you need to.

"Mikaela!" Sam exclaimed.

"What? It's the truth." Mikaela said.

Bumblebee sighed. He hated that man with a passion. Yes, he was grateful for the help that Simmons had given them when they were in Egypt and on the run. It didn't mean that he was okay with Simmons on any level, and he didn't like the idea of Simmons being near the base with Hot Rod and Solar Flare around now. No telling what the man might think to do.

Sam cautiously stepped out from behind Mikaela. "So, are we good, Bee?"

Bumblebee sighed. "Yes, we are, Sam. I don't like Simmons on any level, but I can see your point."

"Thanks, Bee." Sam told him honestly.

"And while he's here, I am going to be watching him the entire time to make sure that he doesn't attempt anything." Bumblebee said.

Sam sighed. "Bee, I don't need your protection. I think that I can handle Simmons."

"It's more to protect him in the long run." Bumblebee said.

Mikaela frowned. "Explain that one."

"If he saw Solar Flare and Hot Rod, he might get the idea that running tests on them would be easier than running tests on a full grown Cybertronian, and I don't want anything happening to those two. If he tried anything, I guarantee you that Ironhide would not hesitate to take his cannons to him, Ratchet would not hesitate to take his wrenches to him, and Optimus would not hesitate to take his energon sword to him." Bumblebee explained.

"I really don't think that there's a risk of anything like that happening, but I can live with that, Bee." Sam figured that humoring his alien, robot boyfriend was going to end a lot better than trying to argue the point.

"Good." Bumblebee intended to make sure that Simmons didn't step out of line on any level.

* * *

><p>Megatron had been a bit surprised when Optimus had invited him and Starscream to come to the base at Diego Garcia. Though he wasn't surprised by the condition that they had to behave while they were there.<p>

Which virtually meant that they had to be careful of the humans and make sure that they didn't engage in any battles with other Autobots.

Ironhide and Jazz had been the ones that had met the two when they arrived at the place Optimus had told them.

Once about a yard away from the Autobot TIC and Weapon's Specialist, the two transformed into their bipedal modes.

"What is going on? I thought that Optimus was going to meet us." Megatron wondered if Optimus would have gone back on his word. Something that would be very uncharacteristic for his brother.

"Sorry. He had some business that came up. He asked us to come meet you and guide you back to the base." Jazz told them.

"Of course." Megatron understood that Optimus had things that he had to do, so he wasn't too upset about this. As a leader, he understood the pressures that came along with it.

Ironhide nodded to the carrier nearby. "We'll go in the carrier if Starscream will follow. Sorry, but there's not enough space for a jet your size."

"I can follow your aircraft. I would prefer it." Starscream answered.

Ironhide and Jazz transformed into their vehicle modes before heading for the carrier.

Megatron followed their lead and transformed as well before he headed for the carrier.

Starscream also transformed and was ready for when the carrier did take off.

It wasn't long before the carrier closed it's cargo hold and took off with the Decepticon SIC following it back to Diego Garcia.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that this was a good idea?" Lennox wasn't exactly sure how Megatron and Starscream, two Decepticons, being on their base was a good idea. For all the military man knew, the two would cause havoc on the base. He also worried about the men and women under his command as well as the possibility that some of the Autobots might get into a fight with the two Decepticons.<p>

"Do not worry, Colonel. It will be fine. Megatron has assured me that he and Starscream are merely here to talk. They will cause no problems for you." Optimus told him.

Lennox wasn't sure about that.

"If it makes you feel any better, either Ironhide, Jazz, or myself will be with Megatron and Starscream at all times." Optimus added.

"That does make me feel a bit better." Lennox admitted.

Optimus had no doubt that Megatron would keep his word this time around, so he knew that the humans on the base were not in danger. He also knew that it would take some time for any of the humans, especially ones who had been in this from the start like Lennox and Epps had been, to accept the fact that the Decepticons were no longer a threat to them. The Prime was more than willing to make arrangements that would allow the humans to see that the Decepticons really had change while at the same time making all of the humans on the base see that they were no in danger at the same time.

:**Orion.**:

:**Yes, Ironhide.**:

:**We're approaching the base now. Just so you know, Starscream is flying in behind us. Starscream stated that he would prefer to fly.**: Ironhide said.

:**I'm not surprised, Ironhide. Seekers don't like being in enclosed paces for any length of time. It drives them crazy. It's safer for them to be in open spaces.**: Optimus told them.

:**That explains it. We'll be there shortly.**: Ironhide stated.

:**All right, Ironhide.**: Optimus then shut off the bond before heading for the landing pad.

"Hey, Optimus! Where are you going?" Lennox had to run to catch up to the much larger Autobot leader's long strides.

"The carrier is landing with them in a few moments. I am merely going to meet them." The Autobot Prime then transformed into his vehicle mode and opened the door for the colonel.

Lennox climbed up into the cab and settled back in the seat as the door closed, and the semi started to head for the landing pad.

Once there, Optimus opened his door and allowed Lennox to climb out before he transformed back into his bipedal mode. The Prime used his scanners and found that the carrier with the Decepticon SIC following it was getting close. It would land in the next few minutes.

It wasn't long before Lennox was able to see the carrier as well. He frowned when he noticed something following it. "Optimus, what's behind the carrier?"

"Starscream in his vehicle mode. Seekers do not do well in enclosed spaces for long periods of time. Their need to fly makes it difficult for them to remain in enclosed places. Starscream chose to follow the carrier as he would not have done very well being inside the carrier for a few hours." Optimus explained.

Lennox nodded. He did remember Skyfire telling him something like that about Seekers. He figured that it was better than having Starscream upset while in the carrier and causing trouble, which might have resulted in Ironhide firing his cannons at the Decepticon Seeker.

The carrier landed and the doors opened. Ironhide, Jazz, and Megatron drove out of the carrier and transformed into their bipedal modes. Starscream transformed into his bipedal mode while still in the air before he landed on the ground beside his own bondmate.

"Megatron, I'm glad that you came." Optimus told him.

"Of course. I must admit that I was surprised when you invited us here." Megatron told him.

He wasn't the only one, though Ironhide chose to keep that to himself. After having Ratchet kidnapped while he was still carrying Hot Rod and Solar Flare, Ironhide wasn't all that thrilled with having two Decepticons on the base.

"I thought that we could discuss our peace agreement easier face-to-face." Optimus explained.

Megatron nodded his helm in agreement.

"Follow me." Optimus turned and walked back toward the center of the base with Megatron and Starscream following him.

"Well, I think I'm going to check on Prowler." Jazz then started off after Optimus, Megatron, and Starscream since they were heading his way as it was.

Ironhide groaned. "Idiot won't learn or take advice." He then transformed back into his vehicle mode and opened his door. "Climb on in, Lennox. I'll take you back to your office."

Lennox climbed up into the Topkick, and the black truck drove toward the human offices. "You mind dropping me off at the mess hall, 'Hide. I haven't eaten lunch, yet, and I could use something."

"Not a problem." Ironhide replied. He headed for the mess hall.

* * *

><p>Sam had gone to the landing pad an hour later with a rather reluctant Bumblebee in tow. He glanced up. "Bee, I know that you don't like Simmons, but please be nice."<p>

Bumblebee groaned. "Oh, all right. He makes one bad remark and so help me I'll give him a ride he won't soon forget!"

"Bee, please try to remember that we are going to be _inside _of you. I really don't think that you want either one of us to puke all over your interior." Sam stated.

Bumblebee groaned again, knowing he'd have to find some other way to torment Simmons if he crossed a line.

A helicopter was soon seen in a distance.

"Well, there he is." Sam stated.

"Oh, joy." Bumblebee muttered.

The helicopter landed, forcing Sam to raise his arm to his face at the massive amount of air that the blades were blowing around.

The doors on the helicopter opened, and Seymour Simmons stepped out of the helicopter. The moment he saw Sam, he walked over to him. "Hey, kid! It's been a while!"

"Yeah! It has! Come on!" Sam then glanced up at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee then transformed into his vehicle mode and opened both of his doors. Sam walked over and climbed in on the driver's side, and Simmons climbed in on the passenger's side. Bumblebee closed the doors and headed off toward Sam's office.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet with me, kid. I know it was kind of sudden, but I know that what I have to tell you is important." Simmons said.

"I hope it is, Simmons. I'll tell you that there were several who weren't too thrilled that you were coming." Sam stated.

"Yeah. I know that I don't have a good relationship with a lot of people here, your friend Bumblebee included." Simmons stated.

"You could say that." Sam agreed.

"I think you'll find what I'm going to show pretty interesting. I just hope I don't wind up in jail for it." Simmons said.

Sam groaned. "Please tell me that you didn't hack in government systems to get all this information."

"Maybe."

Sam looked over at him. "I hope this is worth it, Simmons. Colonel Lennox isn't your biggest fan, and I don't think he'd hesitate to have you arrested on federal charges."

"Just hear me out before you have your colonel friend on my ass." Simmons told him.

Sam sighed. "I might end up regretting this, but okay. I'll hear you out."

Simmons nodded, grateful for that.

* * *

><p>Optimus was sitting in his office chair with Megatron and Starscream sitting right across from him. He had figured that they would be more at ease with only him in the room, though the Prime knew that there were several Autobots nearby if he needed anything.<p>

"So, what was the purpose of this, Optimus?" Megatron asked.

"The humans and other Autobots need to get used to the fact that you and the rest of the Decepticons are going to be around a lot. I figured that they might as well start getting used to that fact." Optimus replied.

Megatron nodded his helm. "I can understand. That isn't a bad idea. Our two groups are going to have to get used to the fact that we are going to be working together and spending a lot of time together."

Starscream decided to ask a question that had been bothering him. "Optimus, could I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Starscream?" Optimus asked.

"Who is Ratchet bonded to?" Starscream asked.

Optimus blinked, a bit taken aback by the question. "Bonded? He's not bonded to anyone at the moment."

Starscream felt a wave of anger go through him, which Megatron felt. "Then who the frag is the sire of his sparklings! If that mech decided to be a cowered and ran off, so help me I will kill him!" An enraged Seeker was never a good thing.

Megatron chose to use the twin bond he shared with Optimus for the first time in vorns. :I hope that you have a good answer.:

:I do.: Optimus replied. He raised a hand and said, "Starscream, calm down. The mech in question did not abandon him."

"Really? Then who is it?" Starscream asked.

"You're looking at him. Or one of them, rather." Optimus said.

Megatron and Starscream both stared at Optimus in complete and utter shock.

"Before you say anything, Ironhide and I are the sires of the sparklings. We each sparked one. We are in a relationship with Ratchet, and we are planning on bonding with him when we can convince him to do so." Optimus said.

"Oh. That's different." Starscream instantly calmed down.

:Good answer.: Megatron stated.

:An enraged Seeker pissed off about a sire abandoning their sparkling is not something that I want to face.: Optimus stated.

:Go with that feeling.: Megatron stated. He then chose to shift topics. "Now, I think that we need to discuss the peace agreement."

"Right." Optimus had wanted to discuss that more.

"My main concern is that the Decepticons will be mistreated." Megatron said.

"They won't. On paper for the sake of the humans, I'll be the one making decisions for both sides, but in reality, you and I will work jointly to make the decision like before the war." Optimus said.

"Really? You would lie to them?" Starscream asked.

"Please. Something I have seen about humans is that while they may put one thing down in writing, many times they do something else." Optimus stated.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea. I know the Decepticons are going to feel better about that. Megatron said.

"And I think we need a new name. Truthfully, no Autobot would want to be called a Decepticon and no Decepticon will want to be called an Autobot. With us joining, we need a different name that no one will object to." Optimus said.

Megatron nodded. "Not a bad idea."

* * *

><p>Ironhide walked into the quarters that he shared with Ratchet and Optimus. He glanced around and didn't see Ratchet anywhere. "Hey, Hatchet. Where are you?"<p>

There was no answer.

The black mech then started toward the sparklings room. He could sense the presence of his mate and realized that that was where he was. He glanced into the room and nearly had a spark attack when he saw Ratchet on the ground offline. "Ratchet!" He rushed over and knelt down by the offline medic.

Ratchet was completely motionless. He was lying on his abdominal plating sprawled out as if he had collapsed there.

It was then that Ironhide noticed that the caged berths were empty. :_First Aid! Get to my quarters! Something wrong with Ratchet!_:

:_I'm on my way._: First Aid replied.

Ironhide knew that Ratchet had been with Chromia earlier, so he sent a comm to her asking for a conversation.

:_What do you want, mad cannons?_: Chromia asked, teasing.

:_Chromia, please tell me you have or know here Hot Rod and Solar Flare are._: Ironhide's voice was desperate and near panicked.

:_Ratchet took them back with him. They needed a nap. Why?_: Chromia asked.

Ironhide cursed before cutting her off.

Ratchet was unconscious in their quarters with no signs of why.

Solar Flare and Hot Rod were missing.

That meant one thing and one thing only thing.

Ironhide grew royally pissed off and scared at the exact same time. :**Orion! Ratchet's offline, and our creations have been kidnapped!**:

* * *

><p>Drop a review and let me know what you thought.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

The entire base, especially the Autobots, were in a complete uproar over the fact that Ratchet had somehow been attacked and left in stasis lock while whoever the intruder was managed to get to the sparklings and kidnap them as well as get them off the base without anyone knowing.

Ironhide was especially pissed off that his mate was injured and his creations were missing. He was rather upset that all this had happened, and he was already assigning blame.

"Is this how you handle peace talks!" Ironhide growled, glaring at the Decepticon leader.

"We had nothing to do with this! Do you honestly think that I would endanger any sparkling, much less my niece and nephew!" Megatron snarled right back. He too was worried about the sparklings, and he was going to kill whoever had saw fit to kidnap them, and if one of the Decepticons had been the ones who had decided to do this, then they were going to pay dearly.

"How the frag should I know! I never knew what any of you were capable of! For all we know, you came here so that one of your men could do this!" Ironhide snapped.

"We would never do anything of the sort! We could never get passed your forcefield! Besides, Skywarp is the only one who could manage that, and he wouldn't have done it!" Starscream shot back.

"ENOUGH!"

All eyes and optics were on Optimus, who had shouted.

"This is getting us nowhere! Red Alert would have known instantly if any other Decepticon had gotten on base, and he didn't say anything! Megatron and Starscream were with me the entire time! They didn't do this!" Optimus told them firmly. There was a strain to his voice that betrayed how worried and upset he really was.

"Then who did?" Prowl asked.

Lennox looked up. "Seymour Simmons who was a part of Sector 7 is on the base. We might need to look at him."

"Forget it, Will."

Everyone looked to see Sam walk up with Simmons beside him and Bumblebee behind them.

"Simmons was with me in my office the entire time. He didn't do this." Sam stated.

"We have a problem, though." Prowl stated.

"Just one?" Mirage asked sarcastically.

The growls from both Optimus and Ironhide told the ex-noble that now wasn't the time for jokes.

"If the Decepticons did not do this, who did? Who else would have the resources to take Ratchet down and take the sparklings without alerting anyone on the base?" Prowl asked.

There was no answer.

"I hate to say this, but if the 'Cons didn't do this, then we're left with only one possibility on what species took them." Epps stated.

Lennox nodded. "Humans."

There were growls from every Transformer. None of them liked the fact that anyone on the base might have betrayed them, especially the Decepticons.

"Is there anyone who came onto the base that is not a part of NEST? We do have humans who come on base from time to time who are not part of NEST." Chromia said.

"Anyone who comes onto the base have extensive background checks, have to go through a series of tests such as polygraphs and fingerprinting, and they have to be completely cleared." Lennox said.

"Unless they're using fake names and identities." Simmons stated.

"Not now, Simmons." Sam didn't want to be on the wrong end of Ironhide's cannons should this be right.

"No. Hear me out. This is why I came here. I think I might know who did this, why they did it, and I might have an idea of where they are." Simmons told them.

Everyone looked at Simmons.

:**Orion, we have to see what he has to say. If he knows where our sparklings are, then we have to listen.**: Ironhide wasn't going to pass up the chance to find out where their creations were.

"What do you know?"

"All I need is a computer." Simmons said.

"Conference room hanger." Sam said. He started there with Simmons and all the Autobots plus the two Decepticons following him.

Lennox turned to Epps. "Get a team ready. The second we know here we're going, we're moving out. I don't give a damn who is responsible for this. I'm going to be there, and they are going to regret this." Lennox then turned and followed the rest.

Epps went to do as his commanding officer and his friend had said. The master sergeant himself was worried about Hot Rod and Solar Flare and hoped that they found them soon.

* * *

><p>Both Hot Rod and Solar Flare were crying loudly. They didn't know where they were, they couldn't sense their carrier or their sires anywhere nearby, and they were scared.<p>

The humans who were nearby covered their ears at the volume of the cries. Even with protective covering on their ears, they weren't able to stand it. It was just too loud. The humans made their way out of the room and closed the steel doors, although the cries could still be heard.

"What the hell is all that racket! Shut those blasted abominations up!" the anger shout was from none other than Theodore Galloway who had served as the NEST liaison during the Fallen fiasco.

"Sorry, sir. We can't get near them." one of the humans in white coats said.

"They're nothing! They're not one of those full sized transforming aliens! They can't even walk! You can do something to find out more about them!" Galway snarled.

"Sir, it's all the crying. The decibels are so loud that we can't stand it." the scientist told him.

"Then wear protective coverings!"

"We did. It's still too loud." the scientist told him.

Then Charlotte Mearing, the former liaison to NEST and the current director of the CIA, stepped forward. "Then use the same blasted virus that you used to take down that damned Autobot who claims to be a medic!"

"For this to be done right, we need the two subjects alive to learn more about their physical structure and their technology. If we use that virus, it will probably kill them." the scientist told them.

"So what if it does! My contacts in NEST have informed me that another of the Autobots is currently pregnant! We have another one we can kidnap once it's here! Now shut it up!" Mearing turned on her heels and left.

"If it's not quiet soon, you'll be replaced as the head of this project!" Galloway snapped before he followed Mearing out of the building.

"What do they care? All they want is for them to be killed anyway." the scientist muttered.

"Come on, Mark. If we're going to study them, then we need to get close to them." a female scientist said.

Mark turned to the woman. "Leslie, killing them will not help our cause, and we won't be able to get this other one. Their defenses will be up." Mark stated.

"Maybe we can find another way to keep them quiet." a third scientist said.

"Let's hope so. We'd better get back to work." Mark and Leslie joined their fellow scientists in their work to learn more about the sparklings and thus learn more about the Autobots and the Decepticons.

* * *

><p>Simmons had quickly set up everything that he heard learned from his research on the computer. "Okay. So I've been doing research on NEST and have found a few things that are important."<p>

"How did you find this out?" Lennox had a feeling he knew.

"Will, let's ignore how he came across all this for now." Sam wanted them to figure all this out and find out where the sparklings were so that they could get them back as soon as possible.

"Right."

"Okay. In short, over the last six years, there were times that while NEST received everything that they requisitioned, they always found themselves short of stuff despite the fact that they were always receiving everything that they requisitioned." Simmons said.

"Yeah. I remember that. We were constantly having a shortage." Lennox agreed.

"Okay. I did research and saw that this only happened during the tenure of two liaisons. Theodore Galloway and Charlotte Mearing." Simmons stated.

"Neither Galloway nor Mearing liked us on any level. They found fault in everything that we did, and they did everything that they could to make our lives miserable." Prowl remarked.

"Galloway and Mearing were taking some of the supplies that was being requisitioned and were taking it for their own purposes." Sam started putting the pieces together.

"Take a look at what they were taking." Simmons brought up pictures of several machines.

"These wouldn't be used on humans for any reason." Lennox wasn't a doctor, but even he could tell that those machines would not be used on any human no matter who they were. No self-respecting doctor or scientist would use them.

There was a sudden growl. "Those fragging humans are planning on doing experiments on the sparklings!" Starscream screeched.

Those words sent the Autobots and Megatron into an uproar.

The humans all backed up.

"Simmons, I think you just signed all our death warrants." Lennox told him.

"I'll kill every last one of them! I don't care what anyone thinks! If they do anything to them, they are finished!" Ironhide snarled.

"Of all the disgusting things they could do, that is the worst! Experiments on ones so young!" Starscream growled.

"That's it! They're finished!" Inferno snapped.

"I'll kill them all! Treaties with the humans or not, they are dead!" Elita growled.

Lennox, Sam, and Simmons were all very scared at that point. Each one feared fro their lives at the moment.

"You couldn't have saved that for last!" Lennox snapped.

"Okay. I could have used more tact, but we were in a hurry." Simmons told him.

Sam grabbed Simmons by the collar and yanked him over. "Please tell me that you know where the sparklings are."

"I may know. I know where the stolen materials are at, in any case." Simmons said.

"Safe bet that wherever that machinery is will be their hideout. Probably where they took them, too." Sam stated.

Lennox looked up before deciding something. He upholstered his pistols. "Cover your ears."

Sam and Simmons did as they were told.

Lennox raised his gun and fired it up into the air.

The sound of gun fire drew the attention of the Autobots and the two Decepticons.

"We might know where they took the sparklings." Lennox told them.

"Where?"

Simmons pulled up a map. "I tracked the stolen materials to this abandoned air force base. It hasn't been used in at least twenty years. It just made sense that that would be where they took them. There's no sign of human life for at least 300 miles. It's secluded and no one to questions what they're doing."

"Mearing is still the director of the CIA, so she'd be able to take control of the air force base without problems." Sam stated. (1)

"Except she would need presidential approval to use the base for any reason." Lennox countered.

"Since when does the CIA ask permission?" Sam asked.

"Point taken."

"Move out!" Optimus ordered.

The Autobots headed out of the hanger.

Optimus turned t Megatron. "We could sure help on getting them back."

"I'll order Soundwave to gather a group and head there. We'll help get them back." Megatron headed out as well.

Lennox turned to Sam. "Sam, get in touch with the President. Tell him what we know, where we going, and that we're getting the sparklings back."

Sam nodded.

Lennox grabbed Simmons by the arm. "Come on. You're coming with me."

"Why?"

"Because if you're wrong, I'm letting Ironhide shoot you." Lennox then dragged the former Sector 7 agent outside.

Sam left the hanger and ran to his office.

Optimus, Megatron, and the rest of the Transformers were ready to head out.

Epps walked up to Lennox. "Well?"

"They're pissed, and we might know where we're going." Lennox answered.

"We're ready as well." Epps stated.

"Decepticons are meeting us to help get them back. Work with them. Right now, all I care about is getting the sparklings back." Lennox told him.

Epps nodded.

Optimus turned to Perceptor. "Stay here and keep me updated on Ratchet."

"Of course, sir." Perceptor turned and headed right for the infirmary.

All of the Autobots that were going then boarded the carriers that were taking them to the coordinates that Simmons had found.

Prowl watched as the carriers flew off from the base with Bluestreak, Beachcomber, and Red Alert.

"Do you think that they'll get there in time to save the sparklings before anything happens to them?" Bluestreak asked, worried about them.

"I don't know, Bluestreak, but if the humans who have them do anything to them, then I can assure you that not one of those humans will remain alive for long because Ironhide will destroy that entire base." Prowl replied.

"I knew trusting the humans was a bad idea. They don't care about is. They just want to kill us all!" Red Alert was going into one of his fits of paranoia.

And this time, Prowl and Bluestreak couldn't tell him that he was wrong.

* * *

><p>Soundwave was doing as he had been ordered by Megatron and monitored all of the Decepticons to make sure that they were not attempting to do anything that would endanger peace with the Autobots. The quiet TIC only made sure they all remained on the ship. Other than that, he did not care what the rest of the Decepticons chose to do with their spare time.<p>

Soundwave took note of the fact that all of his creations were setting up pranks on the various Decepticons who remain on the base. As long as no permanent damage was done to anyone, the Communication's Officer would let it slide.

Arms slipped around Soundwave's waist from behind and lips pressed into the back of his neck.

"Shockwave: we're in public." Soundwave told him.

"I know, but no one is around. Besides, we both know that Lord Megatron and Starscream have interfaced in here Primus knows how many times. I'm just kissing you." Shockwave replied.

"Not the time." Soundwave told him.

:_Soundwave!_:

As Shockwave was privy to Soundwave's comm, he also heard the loud shout from their leader.

Both mechs jumped, half wondering if Megatron was back and had seen them. They ended up falling back into the floor with Soundwave ending up in Shockwave's lap.

:_Yes, Lord Megatron._: Soundwave was uneasy at the time.

:_Gather all of the Decepticons and rendezvous at the coordinates that I am going to send you!_: Megatron ordered.

:_Yes, Lord Megatron. Inquiry: why?_: Soundwave asked.

:_Some blasted humans kidnapped the sparklings that the Autobot medic have birth to! And they plan to experiment on them! We must reach them before any harm befalls either sparkling!_: Megatron growled.

:_Understood._: Soundwave then opened a comm to all of the Decepticons. :_Decepticons! Gather on bridge!_:

Quickly, all of the Decepticons gathered together on the bridge.

"What's happening?" Barricade asked.

"Have the Autobots gone back on their word for peace?" Rumble asked.

"Negative." Soundwave said.

Shockwave interrupted. "Humans have kidnapped the sparklings born to the Autobot medic. We're helping save them before they do any harm them."

The Decepticons went into an uproar.

"I'll kill them all!" Skywarp shouted. He was pissed off that anyone thought that they would harm the sparklings.

"Let me at them! There won't be a shred left of them!" Barricade snarled.

"Enough! We go and help!" Soundwave told them.

The Decepticons all transformed before they moved out toward the coordinates that Megatron had sent Soundwave.

* * *

><p>First Aid was working to get all of Ratchet's systems back in optimal condition. Not much damage had been done. Barely any at all, but Ratchet had taught First Aid to be thorough and to do anything that needed to be done to ensure that a bot was in perfect condition, so the young medic was doing just that.<p>

Perceptor entered the infirmary. "How bad?"

"Not bad. It was a very primitive virus. It did send him into stasis lock because of the shock to his systems. There was minor damage to some of his minor systems. His firewalls protected his main systems. Due to the shock to the virus entering him through one of his main energon lines, he went right into stasis lock." First Aid stated.

Perceptor nodded. "How do you think he'll react when he finds out that Hot Rod and Solar Flare have been kidnapped?"

First Aid didn't stop working as he gave the scientist his answer. "If it were the Decepticons that had taken them, he would react better simply because he knew that the Decepticons would cause no physical harm to them. Since it's humans who we are fairly certain that plan to experiment on them, he won't react well. Like any carrier, he will be scared, worried, and angry all at the same time."

Perceptor nodded before he looked at their unconscious CMO. "Let's hope that no harm befalls the sparklings. Ironhide and Optimus will get to them before Ratchet does."

"Indeed. That won't end well for any of the humans." First Aid agreed.

* * *

><p>The scientists had gone back to their job of examining the sparklings and were fascinated by the highly advanced technology that they were made of. It was technology that was beyond their realm of understandings.<p>

Although they were still struggling to do their examinations as the two sparklings were still crying and trying to get away from them even though they were unable to get out of the room.

"Oh, for Pete's sake! Do what I told you and use that damned virus on them!" Mearing snapped at them.

Mark wanted to shout at her that she was an idiot and a bitch, but knew that would not do him any good. "If we do that, it will kill them! We won't be able to conduct anymore research if we do that!"

Galloway scoffed. "We already know another one of them is having one of those monstrosities. We can just get that one."

Mark looked at them. "Do you think it will be that simple? From what I've seen, these Autobots are smart. It won't be long before they realize you have a spy in NEST and once they realize that, they'll take extra precautions. You'll never get to that one."

Mearing slapped him. "Don't talk to us like that! We're paying for all this! Now do what we've said!"

"No." Mark was a scientist at heart and he wasn't going to kill his subject. "We'll work around this. If we kill them, we won't get a second chance to learn about them." He turned and returned to his fellow scientists.

Mearing turned to Galloway. "You told me that he was the best in his field. You said that he would be able to learn about them and not give a damn about what happened to them."

"He does. He just doesn't want to kill it before he learns what he can from them." Galloway watched as they tried examining the sparklings further. "Though he is starting to get on my nerves."

"We might need to replace him." Mearing stated. Her phone ring. She rook it out and looked at it. She scoffed before putting it away.

"You're not answering it?" Galloway asked.

"It's the sniveling worm at NEST. I don't have time for him right now. We have what we want. We don't need him right now." Mearing retorted.

Galloway agreed with her. They didn't need that idiot.

The two turned and left.

Mark watched them leave before looking back at Hot Rod and Solar Flare. "All right. We're going to have to use more invasive means."

Leslie looked on in shock. She couldn't believe that Mark had just suggested it. She walked over to him. "Mark, you can't be serious."

Mark looked at her. "Yes. We need to learn all that we can about them. It doesn't matter what we do." He then picked up a welder.

Leslie reached out and grabbed his arm. "Mark, they are living beings! They can feel pain! Don't you care at all!"

Mark shoved her back. "This is about science, not feeling. So what if they are living beings? So what if they feel pain? They're not human, so it doesn't matter." He turned and headed for them.

Leslie was appalled. She couldn't believe he would so this. She stood up. "Would Kelly be happy if she knew her Daddy was a monster?"

Mark stopped and turned to face her, a look of rage on his face.

"What if someone kidnapped her? Experimented on her? Would you still say it was about science."

"That sick."

"So is this. This is no different than experimenting in humans. They're crying because they are not with their parents. They are scared and confused." Leslie shook her head. "I can't do this anymore."

"Then leave." Mark turned to head back to them.

Leslie reached over and took a pipe in her hand. "I can't do that, either."

* * *

><p>The guards who were standing at the gates to the base were watching for any signs of life. Not that there would ever be any signs of life any time soon.<p>

"This is so damned boring! Remind me again why we agreed to do this?" one of them asked.

"It paid good. No idea what's so important that they need us. I mean, one's with the CIA. Don't know why they don't use people from the CIA to do this." the other said.

The first shrugged. "At least we don't have to worry about money. We get plenty now. Besides, who's really going to come all the way out here? We're in the middle of nowhere."

The two guards were beyond shocked when they saw a group of vehicles heading right for them.

"What is that?" the second guard asked.

A red and blue Peterbilt semi truck was the first one that was visible followed by a silver Pontiac, a yellow and black Camaro, a black Topkick, a yellow Corvette, a red Corvette, two pink motorcycles, a blue motorcycle, a grey tank truck, and several other vehicles, the most notable a police car. Overhead was a mostly white shuttle, a beige jet, a black jet, a blue jet, and a black helicopter.

The two guards didn't know what to do.

Once the cars stopped, the doors to them opened and soldiers got out.

"Open those gates!" Lennox ordered.

"Sorry, sir. Our orders come from Ms. Mearing and Mr. Galloway." the first guard said.

Epps looked over at Lennox. "Can I shoot 'im?"

"Tell them you can't open the gates." Lennox pointed back at the vehicles.

All of the Autobots and Decepticons transformed into their bipedal modes.

The two guards froze at the sight of the giant robots in front of them.

The second guard raised a shaky hand. "Go ahead in." He opened the gates.

Everyone headed in without hesitation.

All Transformers were scanning the area, looking or where the sparkling were at.

* * *

><p>"THEY WERE WHAT?"<p>

First Aid and Perceptor were currently cowering in fear. They were not too brave considering the fact that they had an enraged carrier who had no idea where his creations were at.

"I'LL KILL THEM ALL! NO ONE TAKE MY SPARKLINGS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Ratchet snarled.

"Please, Ratchet. Calm down." Perceptor raised a hand toward him.

"CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! MY SPARKLINGS HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY DERANGED HUMANS, AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING OF THE SORT!"

The shouting brought Prowl, Beachcomber, and Bluestreak to the infirmary.

Prowl stepped forward. "Ratchet, calm down."

"NO! DON'T SAY IT! I WON'T CALM DOWN!"

"Ratchet, I know that you're upset, but Optimus, Ironhide, and everyone else has gone to save them. They are not going to come back until they have Hot Rod and Solar Flare. They are going to find them, and they are going to bring them back." Prowl tried to calm the obviously upset medic down.

Ratchet shook his helm. "No. This is my fault. I should have known something wasn't right. I shouldn't have let them sneak up on me." His entire frame started to shake.

"Ratchet, that wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known something would happen. No one blames you." Bluestreak told him.

Ratchet continued to shake and shook so hard that his armor rattled. "If anything happens to them, I'll never forgive myself."

Prowl hated seeing the CMO like this. He had never seen Ratchet so upset before, and he most certainly hated seeing him like that. Hearing him blame himself for something that wasn't his fault in the first place was even worse. The tactician then walked over to the medic and did something that was completely uncharacteristic of the normally stoic SIC. He pulled Ratchet into his arms. "Take it easy, Ratchet. This is not your fault. Optimus and Ironhide will get the sparklings back."

Ratchet couldn't handle it anymore as he collapsed into the TIC"s arms, sobbing.

Prowl held him. "Easy. It's going to be fine. You'll see."

Bluestreak had never seen his brother do something like that with anyone other than himself and Jazz. He had never seen Prowl do this with anyone else.

Perceptor, Beachcomber, and First Aid were also shocked as they had never seen this side of their SIC before.

* * *

><p>Mearing and Galloway had been sitting in Mearing's office.<p>

"Once we learn all that we need to from those abominations, we can get rid of them. Two less aliens to worry about combined with the fact that we'll know more about them is a good day." Mearing stated.

"I agree. I'm glad we did this. We can finally show the President that he was wrong in trusting them." Galloway added.

The two clinked their glasses together before they started to drink their wine.

"We'll have to work-" Mearing was cut off at loud sounds from outside.

"What the hell?" Galloway jumped up and rushed outside with Mearing right behind him. "What the hell is going on here!"

Mearing looked around and saw that many of their personnel were running away from something. "What is this? Our smooth operation is in chaos?"

A sudden shaking of the ground knocked the two down. Both looked up only to find themselves facing two large-seized cannons.

Optimus and Ironhide looked down at the two humans with looks that could kill on their faces and said at he same time, "WHERE ARE OUR SPARKLINGS!"

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought.<p>

(1)- Don't know if the CIA would need presidential approval to use an old base. For the sake of this story, they would.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

While Galloway and Mearing had seen the Autobots standing at their full height, and that included the imposing forms of the Autobot Commander, but neither had actually seen any of the Autobots in a full blown rage, so this was the first time that they were seeing such anger. From Optimus Prime, in any case.

However, it didn't deter the two from what they had originally intended to do in the first place.

"You have no authority to be here!" Galloway barked at them as if there weren't two cannons with two very pissed off mechs ready and willing to fire.

Ironhide snarled. "Shut up! You can either give us our sparklings back, or you're not going to be here much longer!"

"You're in violation-" Mearing started.

"Shut up, Mearing!" Lennox forced himself to the front of all the soldiers and started toward the two former liaisons that had driven him to near insanity. "Do not talk to me about violation! You're both in violation of several federal laws, not in the least of which is kidnapping!"

"There are no laws protecting these creatures!" Galloway snapped back.

Epps cocked his weapon. "Say that again, and you're going to find a bullet in your head." The man was pissed at them for talking that way about his allies and friends. He especially hated these two were acting as if they were still in control of all of this when they had absolutely no control at all.

"Actually, there are. There are several pieces of legislation that protect all of the Autobots from such treatment. Let me remind you two that you had people sneak onto the NEST base at Diego Garcia, assault one of the Autobots, kidnap the two sparklings, and you're occupying an abandoned Air Force base, and unless you have authorization from the President himself, you're here illegal performing illegal operations that have not been sanctioned by the President. And as you both know, anything involving the Autobots has to be sanctioned in the White House." Lennox told them.

Galloway and Mearing both weren't intimidated by the man, but they knew he was right.

Lennox took one stop forward. "Now, where are the sparklings? Now."

"Forget it. You can't do anything." Galloway snorted.

The powering up of a cannon had both Galloway and Mearing jumping.

"Tell that to them. They are not happy that you took the children from them, and I'm certain they'll kill to get them back." Lennox's voice was low and menacing. "Now. Where. Are. They."

* * *

><p>"Yes, Mr. President. I have it on good authority that Theodore Galloway and Charlotte Mearing are the ones who kidnapped the sparklings." Sam said.<p>

The liaison was currently having an emergency video conference with the President and his Joint Chiefs of Staff.

"Do you know what reason they have taken them?" one of the Joint Chiefs asked.

"We have suspicion that they are performing experiments on them. We think they may want to learn more about the Transformers and are planning to use the equipment that they stole from NEST while they were operating as liaison to perform experiments on them. From what I have gathered from Perceptor, these tests might harm or even kill the sparklings." Sam said.

"Where are the Autobots now?" the President asked.

"Under direction of Colonel Lennox, the Autobots have already headed for the abandoned Air Force base that we believe them to be occupying." Sam said.

"I gave Charlotte Mearing no authority to use any old base for any reason at all. And Theodore Galloway has no government job any longer." the President stated.

"I am aware, sir. We believe they have been using this base for their own reasons." Sam hesitated before continuing. "Mr. President, Optimus Prime and Ironhide were both angry that their son and daughter had been kidnapped. I honestly don't know what they'll do, but Mearing and Galloway both have no respect for the Autobots, do not see them as actual living beings, and will be arrogant toward them." Sam said.

"Do you think they would kill the two?" another Joint Chief asked.

"If provoked, yes. And if their children have been harmed in any way, shape, or form, there will be no stopping them." Sam stated.

The President looked troubled.

"Mr. President, I will also inform you that Megatron and Starscream of the Decepticons were here discussing peace terms with Optimus Prime when this happened. They have gone with Autobots to find the sparklings, and I have no doubt that other Decepticons were ordered there as well." Sam said.

"Is that wise?" a third Joint Chief asked.

"Under the circumstances, no human could stop them. They knew humans had kidnapped the sparklings. Nothing we said would have mattered at the moment. From what I have learned, all Cybertronians, Autobot and Decepticon alike, value the lives of their young. This was enough to enrage them all. They want to get those two back." Sam stated.

"What of Ratchet?" the President asked.

"He'll be fine. No major damage done, but he's understandably upset." Sam stated.

The President nodded before signing a piece of paper. "Mr. Witwicky, contact Colonel Lennox. Tell him that as of now, that base is under NEST control and that anyone found on that base is to be arrested. They are to search until they find the sparklings."

"Yes, sir!"

"And keep us posted." the President added.

"Of course, sir." Sam knew he would report everything that he learned as he came across new information.

The video feeds went dead.

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Lennox wouldn't answer, but he knew someone that would.

* * *

><p>"Don't play games with me, Galloway. I can assure you that Samuel Witwicky, the boy you said was a nuisance, is already speaking to the President. I'm sure the President won't be happy." Lennox said.<p>

"I'm not scared of the President. He'll see that what we're doing is the right thing." Galloway stated.

Ironhide growled at that. He was close to just firing.

Simmons watched all this and now saw why Sam hated him so much. He had acted this arrogant and self-important when they had first met. He saw what an ass he had been. He also saw that he was wrong about them being machines if this display was anything to go on. His phone rang. He took it out and saw who it was. "Kid, not a good time."

"_I don't care, Simmons! I need to talk to Will now! It's important!_" Sam snapped.

Simmons looked to Epps, who was near him. "The kid needs to talk to him now." he nodded toward Lennox.

"Is it important?" Epps asked.

"He said it was." Simmons replied.

Epps sighed. "Lennox!"

Lennox glared back.

Epps motioned to Simmons.

Simmons held out the phone. "The kid. Says it's important."

Every Autobots and Decepticons wondered what could be so important.

Lennox took the phone. "Not the time!"

"_Will, the President has ordered that that base is now under NEST control! Anyone on the base is to be arrested. Tear the base to shreds if you have to. Find them._" Sam told him.

"Thanks." Lennox handed the phone back to Simmons before tuning around. He saw the smug looks on Galloway and Mearing's faces. "Theodore Galloway. Charlotte Mearing. You're both under arrest. By the order of the President of the United States."

Their faces fell.

"Spread out! Anyone who is found on this base will be arrested and taken back to the base! Tear this place apart! Find those two!" Lennox ordered.

Soldiers and Transformers alike spread out.

"Stop!" Galloway started away.

Lennox grabbed the man and held him by the collar. "We are under orders of the President, you asshole! Nothing you or your partner say will stop us! And given the fact that we have Presidential approval, this base is ours." He then forced the man back. "Epps!"

"Sir!"

"Have two men guard these two! If they try to escape, they have permission to shoot!"

"Yes, sir!" Epps would happily shoot them himself.

Lennox then went off to join the search.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was nervously pacing the room. Why hadn't they contacted him already! They should have found them by now and told him something!<p>

Prowl had told the others to leave and remained in the infirmary alone with Ratchet. He stood up and walked over to the medic, placing a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Ratchet, they will find them, and they will bring them back."

Ratchet turned to look at the SIC. "They should have found them by now. They should have contacted me by now. Primus! What if something has happened to them!" Ratchet was close to panicking by now.

Prowl placed both hands on Ratchet's shoulders and held on to him tightly. "Ratchet, the moment that Optimus and Ironhide have them, they are going to contact you and let you know. They aren't going to make you worry when there's no reason to."

Ratchet's shoulders slumped before he collapsed to the ground.

Prowl knelt down beside him.

"I can't handle this. I need to know that they are all right." Ratchet's voice was full of pain, worry, and desperation.

Prowl couldn't imagine going through what Ratchet was. He couldn't imagine knowing that his creation had been kidnapped and had no idea where they were or if they were all right. He swore that he wasn't letting anything happen to his and Jazz's sparkling. "Ratchet, it will be all right. They are going to get Hot Rod and Solar Flare back. You know that. Ironhide will kill anyone that he has to, and I wouldn't doubt that Optimus would break his normal idea of protecting humans and kill any of them that tried to stop him."

Ratchet nodded, his frame shaking in his fear.

Prowl held on to Ratchet tightly. He intended to stay with Ratchet until they returned with the sparklings. "It'll be all right, Ratchet." The tactician froze as he suddenly had a wave of nausea to come over him, and he knew without a doubt what was to follow. "Oh, no."

Ratchet looked at Prowl quickly.

The tactician scrambled away from Ratchet and quickly got over to one of the waste bins that Ratchet had in the room before purging his tanks.

Ratchet got up and moved over to Prowl.

Prowl groaned when his tanks stopped rebelling. "Sorry." He hated that feeling.

"You can't control it." Ratchet handed a cleaning cloth over to Prowl.

Prowl took it and wiped his mouth. "Ratchet, try to stay positive. I can't imagine going through this, but you know Ironhide and Optimus. They will destroy that entire base if that's what it takes to find Solar Flare and Hot Rod."

"I know." Ratchet sat down beside Prowl. "I just want them back in my arms."

Prowl reached over and put an arm around Ratchet's shoulder. "The moment Ironhide and Optimus have them, they are going to bring them back here, Ratchet. You know that. Optimus and Ironhide are not going to let anything happen to them."

Ratchet knew that, but he wasn't going to feel better until he had his sparklings back and was able to see them with his own optics.

* * *

><p>The Autobots, Decepticons, and NEST members were all searching the entire base for the sparklings. They were going from building to building as they searching for the sparklings, and the NEST operatives were arresting any humans that they came across while they were searching.<p>

Ironhide burst into one of the large hangers to find that there were several humans who appeared to be working on several vehicles.

The humans looked terrified at the sight of the tall black mech. They instantly froze in fear.

Ironhide growled. "Where are the sparklings?"

"The what?" one man squeaked, shocked that this metal being was able to talk, in his own language no less.

Ironhide snarled.

Lennox immediately walked up to them. "Are there any science buildings on this base?" His voice was barked with anger and authority.

"Other side of the base." a woman managed.

Ironhide turned and headed out the door while comming all the Autobot and Decepticons, telling them that the science people were on the other side of the base.

* * *

><p>Leslie held her bleeding arm where Mark had used the welder on her in order to knock the woman down. She looked up at him in pain.<p>

Mark glared at the woman. "Try that again, and you'll be going home in a coffin! We have a job to do, and we're going to do it!"

"Even if it means committing murder!" Leslie snapped back.

Mark snorted as he turned around. "These things are mechanical. It's not murder."

"If you kill me, it is." Leslie retorted.

Mark glared back at her. "No one would know. We have important work to do, and if you try to stop me, you'll be dead." He turned and stalked off.

Leslie couldn't believe how cold he was. She had quickly learned that those small beings, while they weren't human, they were most definitely sentient. She could tell that they were scared, and she quickly realized that they wanted their parents. She couldn't handle all this. She couldn't deal with the guilt.

The other scientists were going with Mark. While some didn't agree with his methods of attacking another person, they didn't really care about what happened to these little beings as they weren't human. After all, it couldn't be called inhumane when they weren't humans in the first place.

Hot Rod and Solar Flare were huddled together in one corner of the room. They were smarter than the humans thought they were, and the two knew that these people were here to hurt them. Both remembered the warning from their carrier that they were not to harm these humans.

But these humans wanted to harm them. Wasn't that cause to harm them?

"Let's get to work. We need to find out all we can about these creatures." Mark stated as he turned the welder on.

* * *

><p>Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp were all searching the base for the two sparklings, keeping their scanners running. They kept track of the NEST members only so that they didn't accidently kill them by stepping on them. Their focus was on finding those sparklings.<p>

:_I swear that if these humans have hurt them in any way, peace agreement or not I'm killing them!_: Thundercracker seethed through the link.

:_No. Just hand them over to that Weapon's Specialist. I don't doubt he'd be more cruel and merciless than we could be._: Skywarp replied.

:_Focus! We have to find them!_: Starscream barked.

"Stop!" Epps ordered.

The three Seekers looked to see a human female who appeared damaged running to them.

Leslie raised her hands. "Please! I'm not fighting, but you have to stop them!"

"Who?" Epps asked suspiciously.

"The other scientists. They're going to do invasive searches on those little ones. They'll hurt or even kill them." Leslie said desperately.

"Where!" Starscream demanded angrily.

Leslie turned and pointed. "In there."

Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp immediately ran for the building that she had pointed out, ignoring the shocked cries from the NEST members. Starscream ran right through the hanger doors, causing a loud crash. The moment he was in the room, he could hear the muffled cries of the sparklings. He immediately went to the steel door and kicked it in.

Mark and the other scientists had jumped at the first crash and turned to see a large robot entering the room. They were terrified at both his size and the fact that he had an enraged expression on his face.

"Get away from them!" Starscream hissed angrily as he moved forward.

The scientists all scrambled to get away.

Skywarp came up beside Starscream as they approached the sparklings.

Hot Rod and Solar Flare were crying violently, scared.

Instantly, the two Seekers started to click in a attempt to calm them as they reached down and picked them up.

Hot Rod and Solar Flare recognized that it was one of their own kind who had picked them up, but they didn't know them, so it didn't help to calm them down.

Starscream did a scan of both and found that there seemed to be no injuries to either of them, meaning that they had gotten here before anything harmful could be done.

"Hey! Those are our subjects!" Mark snapped.

Thundercracker snarled. "Subjects! They are not science experiments! They are living beings, you sparkless coward!"

"They're mechanical! They're not living!" Mark retorted arrogantly.

Starscream growled lowly. The only thing that calmed him down was the whimpering Hot Rod in his arms. "Enough, Thundercracker. We get them to Optimus and Ironhide."

Thundercracker nodded, though still pissed.

The three Seekers turned to leave.

"We're done with them yet!"

"Oh, yes you are!" a royally pissed of Epps snarled.

Mark turned. "And who the hell are you?"

"Master Sergeant Robert Epps of the United States Air Force, and by the orders of the President of the United States, all of you are under arrest on several charges, including conspiracy to kidnapping and trespassing on a federal base!" Epps barked. He looked to the other soldiers. "Round them up and arrest them all! Search them and make sure that they have no weapons! Then get them to where Mearing and Galloway are being kept! Stay there and keep guard!"

Mark and the other scientists looked shocked.

"You can't do this! Director Mearing and Director Galloway-" Mark stated.

"Are also under arrest on the same charges. They were operating without any approval on any level." Epps looked to his men and motioned to the group. "Take them."

The soldiers started to gather them together, looks of anger on their faces at what the scientists had intended to do to the sparklings.

Epps went back outside to find Leslie still holding her arm with the soldier that had been left to guard her. There was a bandage on her arm, signaling that the solider had tended to the wound.

"Are they all right?" Leslie asked.

"I don't know, but you'd better be more worried about yourself." Epps said.

Leslie nodded.

Epps looked at the soldier. "Take her back, but keep her separate from the others. If Lennox asks, she's being cooperative."

The soldier nodded before taking Leslie by her uninjured arm and leading her away.

Epps looked up at the sky. "God help them if they've hurt those two in any way." He then headed back for the area they were holding Galloway and Mearing.

* * *

><p>Starscream led his trine back toward where the humans were at. He then opened his bond to Megatron. :<strong>Megatron, tell Optimus and Ironhide that we have the sparklings. They are uninjured, but they're upset. They need their sires.<strong>:

:**I understand. I'll inform Optimus.**: Megatron replied.

"Well?" Thundercracker demanded.

"Megatron is going to inform Optimus. I have no doubt that Optimus and Ironhide are going to meet us halfway." Starscream replied.

"The sooner those two get their sparklings back, the better off we're all going to be. Especially those two. They need them right now." Skywarp stated.

* * *

><p>Megatron turned to Optimus.<p>

The two leaders had gone into another one of the buildings during their search and were looking for the sparklings.

"Optimus, I just talked to Starscream. He, Skywarp, and Thundercracker have the sparklings." Megatron said.

The moment Optimus heard that, he headed for the exit. He didn't care about anything but getting to his creations. :**Ironhide, head for Starscream and his trine. They have our sparklings.**: Optimus said urgently.

:**Going there now.**: Ironhide replied.

Optimus homed in on the location of the three Seekers and found that they were not far from him. He was vaguely aware of the fact that his brother was right behind him, but he didn't care about that at the moment. All he cared about was getting to his creations.

Optimus and Ironhide arrived at Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp at the same time. Both were relieved to see that their creations were safe, but it concerned them that the two appeared to be so upset.

Once Optimus and Ironhide were close to them, Starscream and Skywarp handed the two sparklings over to the two Autobots.

Optimus quickly took Hot Rod from Starscream, grateful to have his son and daughter back. He himself did a scan of the mechling in his arms and was relieved to see that there was no physical harm to him.

Ironhide took Solar Flare from Skywarp, relieved that they had found their creations. He also did a scan of Solar Flare and calmed down once he saw that no harm had come to her, though the mech was still pissed at the fact that these humans thought that they could take his creations as if they owned them.

Hot Rod and Solar Flare were able to sense that their sires were the ones who had them, so the two finally calmed down. They really wanted their carrier, though. Considering the fact that Ratchet wasn't there, the two sparklings cuddled up against their sires chests, calmed by the fact that they were with their sires at least.

Megatron stayed several yards back away from the two. He most certainly didn't want to get too close. He knew their sire protocols would be running high with the worry and stress, so it was better not to tempt them. He looked at his bondmate and opened their bond. :**Starscream, are the sparklings all right?**:

:**They're fine. We got there before they could bring any harm to them.**: Starscream replied.

Megatron could easily tell that his bondmate was still tense and angry at the fact that the sparklings had been taken from their carrier in the first place. He knew that Seeker programming meant that Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp were going to be tense and angry for quite some time. It meant no one had better cross the Seekers any time soon.

Once the relief that their creations were sank eased, Optimus knew what he had to do. :_Ratchet?_: Optimus used the private comm that he shared with him.

:_Optimus, please tell me that you found them._:

Optimus could easily hear the worry and desperation in the medic's voice and knew just how scared he had been. :_Yes. Ironhide and I have them now. They're safe, Ratchet._: Optimus assured him.

:_Get them back here now._: It wasn't a request.

:_We will._: Optimus couldn't blame Ratchet for wanting them back with him. He knew the medic wouldn't be at ease again until he could see them with his own optics and make sure that they were unharmed. He glanced at Ironhide and opened their bond. :**We need to get them back to Ratchet. He needs to see them.**:

Ironhide nodded.

Optimus then turned to face Megatron. "Ironhide and I are going to get them back to the base. I'll let Jazz know that he is in command from here on."

Megatron nodded. He knew that the human allies of the Autobots would be more confident with one of the Autobots in command.

Skywarp stepped toward them.

Ironhide released a growl.

"'Warp." Starscream warned.

Skywarp ignored him as he spoke. "I can get you back to your base in a few moments. I can warp you there and then come right back here. It'll be faster." He wanted to get the two sparklings back with their carrier as soon as possible.

"Thank you." Optimus told him.

Skywarp nodded.

:_Jazz._:

:_Yes, Prime._:

:_Ironhide and I have Hot Rod and Solar Flare. Skywarp is going to warp us back to the base. You'll be in charge for the remainder of this mission._: Optimus informed his TIC.

:_Yes, Sir._:

Optimus then looked back at Skywarp. "Go ahead."

Skywarp then reached out and took both mechs by the arm before he warped them away.

"At least this ended well for the sparklings." Thundercracker stated.

"Yes. Though those humans had better hope I am not left alone with them. For what they wanted to do, I would happily kill them all." Megatron growled.

Starscream nodded in agreement. He would reserve judgment on that one female human who had told them where the sparklings were and that they were in danger.

* * *

><p>Skywarp ended up right outside of the base with Optimus and Ironhide. "Your shield prevents me from warping right in."<p>

"It's not a problem. Thank you, Skywarp." Optimus told him sincerely.

"Yeah. Thanks." Ironhide added gruffly before he headed for the gates.

Optimus followed him.

Skywarp assumed that that was probably the best thank you that he was going to get from the Weapon's Specialist, which was more than he cared about. He just wanted those sparklings to be back with their carrier. He then warped back to the base with the other Decepticons.

Starscream and Thundercracker looked at their trine mate.

"I got them back to the base. Had to leave them outside the base with their shield up, but they won't have any trouble getting in." Skywarp said.

"Good. The other Decepticons and the Autobots are rendezvousing back at the entrance to this base." Megatron told them.

The three Seekers got the hint and followed their leader back toward the entrance to the base where the others were already gathering.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Ironhide hadn't had any trouble getting back on the base. They were both well-known among the humans, and the two humans that had been on guard duty at the front gate had let them in immediately.<p>

Optimus and Ironhide were able to pick up on their mate's signature being in the infirmary, so they headed right for the infirmary. Both had been glad that Hot Rod and Solar Flare had calmed down being with them.

Ratchet looked up the moment that he heard the doors to the infirmary open and felt relief flood his systems when he saw Optimus and Ironhide walk into the infirmary with the sparklings in their arms. He immediately went over to them.

Optimus and Ironhide didn't hesitate to hand the sparklings over to Ratchet, knowing that their sparklings wanted their carrier at the moment and knowing that Ratchet wanted to have them in his arms.

The moment that they were in Ratchet's arms, the two sparklings became even calmer. Their carrier's presence was always something that calmed them down and made them feel safe.

Ratchet was relieved to have them back and immediately sent calming waves to them.

Prowl knew that this was a family moment that he didn't need to be around to see. He stood up and quietly made his way out.

Optimus noticed the tactician slowly leaving and nodded his thanks to the SIC.

Prowl offered his Prime a small smile before he left the infirmary, leaving the three mechs alone with their creations.

"Thank Primus. I've never been so worried in my life." Ratchet murmured, glad to have his sparklings back.

"They're fine, Ratchet. We were able to get to them before anything major happened to them." Ironhide assured him.

Ratchet nodded, though he was planning to do his own examinations on them just for his own sanity.

Optimus and Ironhide could easily see that this had badly shaken the medic, so the two moved closer to their lover.

"They're fine, Ratchet, and those blasted humans aren't getting near them again." Ironhide said. He was still pissed at Mearing and Galloway. He just wanted t take his cannons to the two of them to make them pay for the worry and fear they had caused in them.

Ratchet nodded. "Who did this?"

"The masterminds were Galloway and Mearing." Ironhide growled. "And they're not getting close to them again."

"Indeed. Hot Rod and Solar Flare as safe, though. That's what matters right now." Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded.

"Don't worry. We're all back together again and that's what matters." Optimus said. He reached out and wrapped an arm around Ratchet as Ironhide did the same.

The three were glad to be back together with their sparklings.

* * *

><p>Lennox had been more than relived to hear that Optimus and Ironhide had their kids back. He was also glad to hear that they were already back at the base with help from a Decepticon. Skywarp, Lennox thought was his name. Now, to get all of these humans back to the base and in lock-up.<p>

Mirage had transformed and taken Lennox back to where Galloway and Mearing were being guarded. There were a great many more humans there already.

Lennox then walked over to Epps, who seemed to be overseeing everything. "What do we have?"

"Well, there have been a total of fifty people rounded up so far, though we're still searching the buildings. Everyone is being grouped by where they where found. We have enough room for everyone plus the Transformers." Epps could hear Galloway ranting about how he was going to make them all pay for this. "And might suggest a gag for Galloway."

"Tempting." Lennox noticed there was one woman who was separated from everyone else with a guard at her. He nodded to her and said, "What's the deal?"

"She was a bit different. Approached me and my group. She told us that they were going to do something to Hot Rod and Solar Flare that might kill them. She told us where they were and asked us to stop them." Epps said.

Lennox looked at him in disbelief.

"Truth, man."

"He speaks the truth, Colonel Lennox."

Lennox looked up at Starscream, who was now behind them.

"She told us where they were and allowed us to get to them quickly." Starscream added.

Lennox nodded. "Keep her away from the others. We're going to be having a lot of talks in the future." Lennox then looked at Megatron. "You might as well bring all the Decepticons back to the base."

"Very well." Megatron replied.

Skyfire stepped forward. "I can take some of the Autobots and Decepticons. It'll make it easier."

Lennox nodded. "Take the human woman, too. I'd rather she wasn't around the other prisoners."

"Of course." Skyfire replied.

Lennox glanced around before he saw Jazz. "Hey, Jazz."

Jazz turned to face the human man. "What's up, Colonel?"

"Jazz, I need you to stay here with some of the other Autobots and Decepticons to keep the search of the rest of the base. Anyone you find is to be arrested."

"No need. We're scanned the base, and we've gotten everyone. All that would be left is to confiscate everything." Jazz replied.

"Think you can handle that?" Lennox asked.

"Sure." Jazz glanced at Wheeljack. "As long as Wheeljack doesn't blow everything on the base up."

"Hey! I don't blow everything up! Just what I build!" Wheeljack protested.

"Finally! He admits that he's a menace!" Hound exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"I did not!" Wheeljack protested.

Jazz groaned before looking back at Lennox. "We'll get everything back so that it can all be looked at."

"Thanks." Lennox then turned back to the rest of his men. "All right! Get everyone on board so that we can head out!"

"You can't do this! You have no authority!" Galloway shouted.

Lennox squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a major headache coming on. "Epps, get him on the damn plane!" He didn't want to deal with the asshole at the moment.

"Yes, sir." Epps went over and grabbed Galloway by the arm before he headed for the plane.

"What do you think you are doing! You have no right to do this! We are conducting research-" Galloway ranted.

Lennox growled before turning toward him. "Research! What you were doing was inhumane!"

"They are not human! It's not inhumane! It doesn't matter what we do to them!" Galloway bellowed.

Thundercracker released a low growl before he turned to look at Megatron. "Can I please take him out?"

It was tempting, very tempting. "No." Megatron managed to grate out.

"Doesn't matter? Tell that to Optimus and Ironhide. Better yet, tell that to Ratchet. You do remember Ratchet, don't you? The neon green medic with the temper and the good aim? I would love to see you tell that to Ratchet." Lennox stated.

"I would." Galloway snorted.

The humans and the Transformers all fought to keep from bursting out laughing at that notion. They all knew that Ratchet would take that _really well_.

"And die." Skywarp muttered.

Epps shook his head. "Do me a favor and shut up." He easily cuffed the man before shoving an extra bandana that he had into the man's mouth to shut him up before forcing him onto the plane. Another soldier forced Mearing onto the plane right behind him.

Lennox rubbed his forehead. "I want to shoot that man so much, now more than ever before."

"Have you ever thought about doing just that?" Shockwave asked.

"Tempting, but he's not worth going to jail for the rest of my life and leaving my wife and kids alone." Lennox looked around. He saw the soldiers getting all of the humans that they had arrested onto the carrier. "I don't understand how Galloway and Mearing could have conned all of these people into helping them do something that was not government sanctioned."

"Any number of ways. Lying, false promises, scientific curiosity, money." Graham told him.

"I don't see Optimus, Ironhide, or Ratchet accepting that for a reason to do all this. The President, either."Lennox stated.

"Still a possibility." Graham stated.

"Autobot base: secure. Query: how did they get in?" Soundwave asked.

Lennox frowned. "An excellent question, Soundwave. One that I intend to get an answer to." He wondered if Mearing or Galloway had managed to fake clearance for someone.

Once all the humans were loaded up, they prepared to leave.

* * *

><p>After reassuring himself that the sparklings were uninjured, Ratchet had suggested that they get them back to their quarters.<p>

Optimus and Ironhide had agreed.

The three didn't want their sparklings away from them for any reason at the moment and so Optimus moved one of the caged berths into their quarters to allow the sparklings to stay with them for the time being.

After the emotionally stressful day that he had had, Ratchet had slipped into recharge with the knowledge that his creations were safe.

Optimus and Ironhide remained online and kept watch over their recharging mate and recharging sparklings. Both were still upset and knew that there was still more that would have to be done to deal with the humans behind this.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Love all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Lennox had a bad headache by the time he and the carriers arrived back at Diego Garcia. While he had not had to listen to Galloway on the way back, he had had to listen to Mearing and her ranting. He had heard so many threats from her that he could have written a book. He had never hit a woman before in his life, but this one was pushing him. How she thought that they would get away with this scot-free was beyond him.

When they arrived, Lennox had immediately ordered that all of the scientists be sequestered in one hanger, that the guards be held in another hanger, and other workers they had found on base be locked up in a third hanger. Mearing and Galloway were each locked in different interrogation rooms with guards posted at the doors to ensure that the two could not get out. Lastly, Leslie was placed in an interrogation room of her own with guards at her door.

Lennox was exhausted as he walked toward the building that held Sam's office. He needed to talk to his fellow liaison before continuing with all this. He entered Sam's office to find Sam on the phone. He started to interrupt.

"I understand, Mr. President. No, sir. I don't know how they were able to sneak onto the base to attack Ratchet or kidnap the sparklings." Sam said.

Lennox immediately kept quiet, knowing that this was one conversation that he would not interrupt.

"I understand, Mr. President. I assure you that Colonel Lennox and I intend to find out how anyone got onto the base. The moment that we know what happened, we will inform you." Sam listened. "Yes, sir. I understand. We will do preliminary interrogations to try to get some information, but we won't interrogate Theodore Galloway or Charlotte Mearing until you arrive. Yes, sir. We will be ready for when you arrive. Yes, sir." Sam then hung up the phone.

"You looked as exhausted and stressed as I feel." Lennox stated.

"Well, be prepared for more stress. The President is on his way with three of his Joint Chiefs of Staff. He's not happy about what happened and wants to know how Mearing and Galloway were able to get anyone on the base without us knowing. He's concerned that there's been a lapse in security." Sam said.

Lennox rubbed between his eyes. "He might be right. There's no other explanation for how anyone could have gotten on the base to do any of this. Someone inside of NEST had to be responsible for the fact that someone attacked Ratchet and kidnapped the sparklings." He then looked up. "How is Ratchet, anyway?"

"Better now that he has Hot Rod and Solar Flare back. He calmed down once Optimus and Ironhide returned with them. Before that, not so good." Sam answered as he leaned back in his chair.

"How's Ratchet health wise?" Lennox asked.

"Fine. First Aid said that it was a rather primitive virus meaning-" Sam stated.

"It was human made. No human could actually create a virus to destroy one of them given their advanced technology." Lennox stated.

Sam nodded. "The virus was introduced into his systems from one of his main energon lines, which is what knocked him into stasis."

"As long as he's okay." Lennox said.

"He is." Sam looked at the colonel. "What happened out there?"

"Mearing and Galloway still tried to act high and mighty. Tried to say that we had no right to be there. I hope there really was a presidential order." Lennox stated.

Sam picked a piece of paper up and handed it to Lennox. "A faxed copy of the order."

Lennox was relieved at that. "Well, Jazz and a few others stayed behind at that base to gather up anything that might be useful in figuring out just what they were doing. Every person who was on that base has been brought back here and are under guard in certain hangers with guards posted. Mearing, Galloway, and a human scientist are all in different interrogation rooms under guard."

"Is the scientist the one in charge of this?" Sam asked.

"No. From what Epps and Starscream said, she came out to them and told them where they could find the sparklings. Those scientists might have harmed them had she not." Lennox replied.

"Start interrogations with her?" Sam asked.

"Best place to start. She'll be the most willing to talk to us, and we need to find out what we can." Lennox stated.

"Better tell Optimus. No doubt that Optimus will want to be there. If not in the room, then he'll want to witness it." Sam stated.

"Not doing anything without him." Lennox replied.

Sam nodded. "Might as well get Red Alert started on figuring out where the breech in security came in."

"Never thought I'd be grateful for a paranoid Autobot, but if anyone can find it, he will." Lennox stated.

The two stood up and left the office.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Ironhide were still watching over Ratchet, Hot Rod, and Solar Flare.<p>

Ironhide glanced over at his bondmate. :**What are you going to do about those humans?**:

:**That will depend on what the human government does. If they do not punish them for what they have done and what they wanted to do, then there are going to be serious repercussions.**: Optimus stated.

Ironhide nodded. :**I knew those two were trouble when we first met. Those two are a couple of assholes who care nothing for life. All they care about is what they can gain from it. I'd love to kill them!**: Ironhide snarled. His cannons cycled on.

Ratchet shifted in his recharge.

Optimus, who was sitting beside Ratchet on the berth, reached over and gently rubbed Ratchet's back. :**Ironhide! Turn your cannons off! You almost brought Ratchet out of recharge!**:

:**Sorry.**: Ironhide cycled his cannons off. :**It just makes me angry what they wanted to do.**: Ironhide told him.

:**I know. Believe me, I know. This isn't something that I'm going to take lightly. I will not let those humans get away with all that they have done.**: Optimus's tone was hard and firm.

Ironhide knew that the humans wouldn't get away with what they had done. He knew that his bondmate wouldn't let them.

:_Optimus, sir._:

Upon hearing Prowl's comm, the Prime opened the link. :_What is it, Prowl?_:

:_Colonel Lennox and Samuel are here. They have been ordered to wait until the President arrives to interrogate Mearing and Galloway, but they wish to go ahead and interrogate a few others. They are asking for you to join them._: Prowl explained.

:_I'll be there shortly._: Optimus told him before shutting down the link. He then looked at Ironhide. :**Lennox and Sam want to interrogate a few of the humans now. I will be joining them.**:

:**Mearing and Galloway?**: Ironhide asked.

:**No. The President wants them to wait until his arrival to interrogate them. They're going to interrogate a few others.**: Optimus answered.

:**Okay. I'll stay here and keep an optic on them.**: Ironhide told him.

Optimus nodded before he stood up and left the room.

Ironhide leaned back in his chair as he looked over at his creations and then at his recharging mate. He wasn't going to let anything happen to them again.

And if he had to kill any human that wanted to bring harm to them to do it, then so be it.

* * *

><p>Sam and Lennox were waiting with Epps, Graham, Megatron, Starscream, Bumblebee, Soundwave, and Prowl.<p>

Megatron had not been too thrilled that in order to watch this interrogation he would have to use a holoform. He might be willing to interact and deal with humans as a part of the peace agreement, but it didn't mean he wanted to act like one. But to learn firsthand all that he could about this, he would do so. Megatron's holoform looked a great deal like Optimus's own holoform, although his holoform had black hair instead of red. He wore a military uniform.

Starscream's holoform was of a man about his mid-twenties with blonde hair. He also wore a military uniform.

Soundwave's holoform was of a man in his early to mid-thirties with short brown hair. He was in a military uniform as well.

Prowl had considered going with them, but knew that since he was carrying, he didn't need to waste his energy on using his holoform for the time being. Instead, he had commed Elita and asked if she and Chromia would go watch the interrogations as well.

The two femmes walked up to them.

"So, Optimus isn't here yet?" Elita asked.

"He'll be here shortly." Prowl answered.

"Ironhide isn't going, right? You know he'll kill them all." Chromia stated.

"Any of us would do that." Prowl stated.

Elita then formed her own holoform, which was of slender, tall woman with long blonde hair. She wore a female military uniform.

Chromia's own holoform was of a slender, shorter woman with short brown hair wearing a military uniform as well.

The Decepticon holoforms bore red eyes while the Autobot holoforms bore blue eyes.

A few moments later, Optimus arrived. He formed his own holoform.

Sam noticed that Optimus and Megatron had holoforms that looked just alike. He decided asking about it would be for a later time.

"Let's go." Lennox said.

Everyone headed inside so that the interrogations could start.

* * *

><p>Leslie had always considered herself a good person. She never broke the law, and she always tried to do right. She did her work well, and she loved to focus on her different projects. She never imagined that focusing on one of her projects would end up getting her arrested.<p>

That's what she got for listening to Mearing and Galloway. She thought that they were offering her the project of a lifetime, a project that most scientists would kill to get into. She should have known as soon as they went to a military base with no military personnel on it that something was wrong.

But her love of science wouldn't let her question what was going on. She thought that she was on a team that would make a huge scientific breakthrough.

Instead, she had been a part of a team that was in trouble for being on a military base without permission, kidnapping, and who knew what else. She had made a poor choice in agreeing to be on this team, but it had sounded like a once in a lifetime opportunity. Obviously, she had been wrong.

The door to the room opened, and Lennox walked in. He walked over and sat down in front of her. "What's your full name?"

"Leslie Macintyre." Leslie answered.

Lennox watched her for a moment before he started his questioning. "Who approached you about doing this?"

"A colleague of mine, Mark Griffith, approached me. He was the head of this project. He told me that there was a big project coming up that could change the idea we had of cybernetics. He said it would be well worth everything in the end. I agreed to go to a meeting with the other scientists who had been approached about this. That was the first time I met Theodore Galloway." Leslie explained.

"When was this?" Lennox asked.

"About five years ago."

Lennox knew immediately that this had started back when Galloway was still the liaison for NEST. Not a good thing. "Was anyone else involved at the top?"

"No. He was the highest one over it at the time. He showed us footage of Mission City, the real footage. He wanted us to study what we could from it. Over the next few years, we would get other footage." Leslie raised a hand and rubbed the back of her neck. "About three years into the project Charlotte Mearing was brought in on it. She started bringing in footage and equipment. Galloway had already brought in more equipment. We learned what we could from the footage, but it can only go so far. Mark started complaining that we needed one to study." Leslie said.

"And that's when this plot was hatched?" Lennox asked.

"No. He started his complaints a few years ago. Galloway had said that one of the aliens had been killed and that the body would be confiscated for us to study. It never happened and we never knew why." Leslie said.

"Because he's alive." Lennox told her. He was angry because he knew that Galloway had intended to take Optimus's body when he had been killed for them to study in this way.

Leslie was startled by that, but nodded.

* * *

><p>"Did she just say what I think she said?" Elita asked.<p>

"I've never heard of something so disgusting! You need to let the dead rest in peace!" Starscream snarled.

"That dude was really cold." Epps stated. He stared at the woman and couldn't be angry at her for that. She was a scientist who might have been lied to. In any case, she did lead them to Hot Rod and Solar Flare faster.

Optimus said nothing though his hatred of Galloway increased tenfold. He was more grateful than ever to Sam for bringing him back. The Prime wasn't sure how Ironhide would have dealt with it if Galloway had done just that. In fact, Optimus was rather certain that Ironhide would have gone with in with cannons firing to get his body back.

"I don't see the point." Megatron stated.

Everyone looked at the Decepticon leader.

"Our systems seek functioning when we deactivate. They could have learned nothing once Optimus was gone." Megatron told them.

"Galloway did not know that." Optimus told them.

* * *

><p>"When did they hatch the plan to kidnap the sparklings?" Lennox asked.<p>

"From what little I know, Mearing found out about them and started plotting with Galloway to get them. She then lost her job and had no access to NEST. It was a problem for them to have access to know anything to do that." Leslie said.

"Do you know if they had a spy within NEST itself?" Lennox asked.

Leslie grimaced. "I don't know. The only one who would know that kind of stuff is Mark Griffith. He was head of the project, so he was the one that they would have discussed this with. I just knew when they said they had them and for us to get ready." Leslie explained.

Lennox knew he was about to get into a sensitive line of questioning and hoped that the Autobots and Decepticons watching this remained calm. "What all happened after you had them?"

Leslie shook her head. "It was mostly observations from watching them. We couldn't stay close to do more."

"What do you mean?" Lennox asked, leading forward so that his crossed arms rested on the table that sat between them.

"They were crying, and it was so loud that we couldn't stay in the room with them. Even outside the room it was too loud. Wearing ear mufflers, ear plugs, nothing worked." Leslie explained.

Lennox was wearing a listening device in his ear so that he could hear anything that the others needed him to hear.

"_Colonel, our vocalizers can reach a much higher decibel than your vocal cords can. Hot Rod and Solar Flare's crying was too much for human hearing to take. They can get quite loud when they are upset or scared._" Elita told him.

Lennox understood then, but decided not to tell her. "What happened then?"

"In short, Galloway and Mearing demanded that we make them stop crying. They wanted us to use that virus that had been used on the one here." Leslie said.

"Ratchet."

Leslie blinked, startled. "Excuse me?"

"The one who was attacked is called Ratchet. They do have named." Lennox told her.

"Oh. Ratchet then. It was a stupid idea because we didn't know if that virus could hurt or kill them. Not that they really cared." Leslie said,.

"But the virus wasn't used." Lennox stated. He had no doubt that Ratchet would have known right off and would have already been on a rampage.

"No. Mark didn't want to kill them." Leslie said.

"He changed his mind about this?" Lennox asked.

"No. Not in the least." Leslie leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "He didn't care about their safety at all. All he could think about was the discoveries we could make. He was sure that this would make him famous. He wanted to learn all we could from them, and he wanted them alive for that." Leslie had a look that was a mixture of concern and disgust on her face.

"Why did you go along with all this?" Lennox asked.

"When we were told what they were, we were told by Galloway that they were nothing more than machines. Advanced machines. We were told that we would study them and learn about their technology so that we could destroy them before they could destroy us. It was a pack of lies."

Lennox frowned. "What made you think of that?"

"When I saw that footage, it seemed odd to me. It was as if they were more than just machines. When I saw those two little ones, I knew that they weren't just machines. Yes, they are mechanical, but they are more than that. I could tell that they were sentient, not the way they were portrayed by Galloway. Those two were scared, and that's why they were crying. All they wanted was to go home." Leslie shook her head. "I couldn't do anymore. It was wrong, but Mark and the other scientists didn't care. The discovery is what they wanted. It didn't matter if they had to hurt them."

"They were going to do something that would hurt them." Lennox stated. He forced himself to not react to the growls he heard over the device in his ear.

"Yes. I tried to stop them. I admit that I intended to hit Mark with a pipe to stop him. Another scientist stopped me, and Mark used the welder he had on my arm." Leslie said.

Lennox was shocked and saw, at least form the way Leslie portrayed him, what kind of man he was. "All he cared about was the science."

"Truth be known, he wouldn't have cared if he had killed them. He wanted the discovery. And Galloway and Mearing had some kind of contingency plan." Leslie said.

"What plan?" Lennox asked.

"Mearing and Galloway knew that there was another of the little ones on the way. If these two were killed, they intended to take that one." Leslie said.

* * *

><p>Rage filled every Autobot and Decepticon.<p>

"Those lowlifes! How dare they think something like that!" Megatron snarled. He wanted to tear all of those scientists to shreds for even considering taking another sparkling from its creators. This one hadn't even been born yet!

Optimus released a growl of his own. They were willing to kill **HIS **creations just for their so-called scientific discoveries. And then they were willing to kidnap Jazz and Prowl's sparkling if they did kill Hot Rod and Solar Flare. The Prime, while normally calm and objective, wanted nothing more than to kill Mearing and Galloway for their insane ideas.

Starscream released his own feral growl. As a Seeker, he loathed the endangerment of any and all sparklings. He wanted to burst into the hanger and kill the humans for even suggesting that.

Elita gritted her teeth together as she clenched her hands into fists. These humans had no spark! How could they want to do such to innocent sparklings and to their creators! It was sickening!

Soundwave, a normally calm and controlled mech, couldn't stop the rage from coursing through his systems. As a carrier himself, the Decepticon Communications Officer wanted to kill them. Not even a Decepticon would take a sparkling from their creator, certainly not a sparkling who was only a little over a groon in age.

Chromia wished for nothing more than the head of every last human involved in this sick plot! Not one of them deserved any kind of mercy for what they were willing to do!

Bumblebee also felt anger course through him. He could not believe that some humans were so heartless that they would do something so despicable. No Autobot would do such a horrific thing to a human child nor a human parent. A Decepticon, either.

Epps watched this and felt his own anger grow. He was close friends with several of the Autobots, including Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus, whom he had known since the battle at Mission City. He wanted to strangle the life out of Mearing and Galloway for what they had done. "Who wants to join me in killing Mearing and Galloway for this?"

There were several responses of "me" from several of the Autobots and Decepticons present.

Sam watched this and a question formed in his mind. "Optimus, did you or any of the other Autobots inform the President that Prowl is sparked?"

"No." Optimus's voice was strained from his anger.

Epps looked at Sam and saw the thoughtful look on the man's face. "Okay, kid. What's going through that head of yours?"

"We know that she just said Mearing and Galloway had a spy telling them everything about what went on here at the base and helping them get onto the base." Sam stated.

"Yeah. So?" Epps asked.

"Before, there was a question if their informant was in the Pentagon itself or a part of the NEST team here." Sam stated.

"Okay. Get to the point already!" Megatron snapped.

"If the informant told Galloway and Mearing about Prowl being sparked, and if the President and everyone at the Pentagon are unaware of the fact that Prowl is sparked, then-" Sam started.

Graham immediately caught on. "Then the informant has to be someone that works on the NEST base itself."

"Makes sense. It would be the easiest way to help them get on the base without raising suspicion unless they had good forged documents." Epps stated.

Sam thought and immediately came to a decision. He turned to Epps. "Epps, do you have the cell phones that Mearing and Galloway had on them?"

"Sure. All evidence was stored in the security office. Say what you will, but it would take about ten armies to get into that room the way Red Alert has it reinforced." Epps replied.

"I'll be back." Sam started.

"Hey! When Lennox asks where you are, where are you?" Epps asked.

Sam looked back. "Tell him I'm looking into finding their informant. Bee, I need your help!" Sam then headed back out.

Bumblebee's holoform immediately fizzled out.

"What got into him?" Elita asked.

"If he thinks he knows a way to find out just who this informant is, let him go." Megatron growled. "So I can kill him."

* * *

><p>Sam ran out to where the Transformers bodies were to see that Bumblebee had already transformed into his vehicle mode. The car door opened, and Sam quickly jumped into the car. "Bee, the security office, and let Red Alert know we're coming.<p>

"Roger that." Bumblebee then sped off toward the security office.

Bumblebee was going so fast that he almost ran over Simmons, forcing the Autobot to skid to the side.

Simmons dove out of the way. "What the hell was that for!"

Sam opened the passenger door. "Get in!"

Simmons was hesitant at first until he saw the look of urgency on Sam's face. The former Sector 7 agent got into the yellow Camaro.

Bumblebee started off again.

"Okay, kid. What's going on?" Simmons asked.

"In short, Will questioned that human scientist who told Starscream where to find the sparklings. She said that there is an informant who knows about NEST keeping Galloway and Mearing informed about what goes on in NEST. We figured out that the informant is a part of NEST. I have an idea on how to find out who it is." Sam replied.

"Okay. How?" Simmons asked.

"I'll explain once we get to the security office." To Bumblebee, Sam said, "Bee, step on it."

Bumblebee than put seatbelts on Sam and Simmons before he went faster than he normally would on base, throwing the two humans back against his seat.

* * *

><p>Optimus had heard more than enough from the human scientist. He was already fighting his own anger at what he had heard. He knew that if he heard anything else, he would snap. He had left Prowl in charge of everything and headed back to his quarters.<p>

Ironhide glanced up the moment he heard the door open. :**I'm in the living room, Orion.**:

Optimus headed into the room and was a bit surprised to find that Ironhide was in the floor with Solar Flare and Hot Rod. He raised an optic ridge at his bondmate in question.

"They came out of recharge and were kind of fussy. I don't think they wanted to stay in the berth. Ratchet was still in recharge, so I thought that I would bring them out here so they didn't rouse him." Ironhide explained.

Optimus nodded and noticed that neither sparkling seemed to be wandering too far from Ironhide like they normally did when they were out roaming. It was a sign that they were still upset and scared from the ordeal they had gone through. The Prime walked over and sat down next to his bondmate.

Sensing the presence of his other sire, Hot Rod made his way over to Optimus and easily climbed into the Prime's lap.

"They're going to be kind of clingy for a while, aren't they?" Ironhide murmured.

"Can you blame them?" Optimus asked.

"Not in the least. Once all this is resolved with the humans and all this mess, I think we need to take some time off just to be with Ratchet and the twins." Ironhide stated.

"Not a bad idea." Optimus agreed.

Ironhide glanced over. "How did it go?"

Optimus frowned and barely kept his growl in. :**Let's just say that there wasn't a word that was said that didn't have me boiling with rage.**:

Ironhide got the hint that he didn't want to say anything out loud. :**How bad?**:

:**Apparently, Galloway was plotting since he was our liaison. Probably planned to try to capture one of us to perform these damned experiments! When Mearing came in and learned about the sparklings-**: Optimus knew that more didn't need to be said.

:**I really wish I could take my cannons to them.**: Ironhide growled.

:**I'm tempted myself. But it gets worse.**:

Ironhide glanced at Optimus with a raised optic ridge, clearing asking for more than that.

:**Mearing and Galloway have a spy here on the NEST base. The woman who told Starscream and his trine where they were told us that much. She didn't know who, but she knew they had one. And Mearing and Galloway didn't care if these experiments killed Hot Rod and Solar Flare. They knew Prowl was sparked and-**: Optimus was cut off.

:**They planned to take Prowl and Jazz's sparkling!**: Ironhide snarled through the bond.

Optimus nodded. He had known that Ironhide would get angry at the notion. He still was. The Prime didn't know if he wanted to see Ratchet's reaction to all this.

* * *

><p>Jazz and the rest of the Autobots, Decepticons, and humans that had remained at that base had returned with everything they could confiscate.<p>

The saboteur had made sure that all of the evidence that they had gathered from that base was placed into Skyfire, Perceptor, and Beachcomber's lab.

The three in question plus Wheeljack were in the lab.

"I honestly don't know what ya can find, but find it. I'm sure it'll help in the long run." Jazz told them.

"We will." Perceptor assured him.

Skyfire tapped his chin. "Perhaps we should ask some of the NEST scientists to help us. They might be of more help, and I think asking Shockwave and Soundwave to help would be a good idea." Skyfire said.

"You want two 'Cons to help?" Jazz asked.

"Consider it a measure of good faith to the Decepticons. I'm sure they would appreciate having some of their members in on this." Skyfire replied.

"Can't hurt. I'll talk to Lennox and have him get scientists that he knows aren't crooked to help out. I'll talk to Megs about Soundwave and Shockwave helping you out." Jazz stated.

"Thanks." Wheeljack said.

The saboteur turned and left the lab. He headed for his bondmate's office to check up on him. On his way, he came across Megatron and Starscream. "Hey. I need a favor."

Megatron looked at Jazz in a bit of shock. He hadn't expected that. "And what's that?"

"Simple. Skyfire thinks it'll help if Shockwave and Soundwave help them sort all that they found back at that base." Jazz said.

"I'll let them know to head over there now." Megatron assured him.

"And any clue where Colonel Lennox is?" Jazz asked.

"I believe he was going with Prowl to his office." Starscream replied. He wasn't sure that he trusted a human alone with Prowl with the tactician sparked.

"Thanks. Where's Prime?" Jazz asked.

"After listening to one of the interrogations, he went back to his quarters. I think he was too angry to listen to anything else." Megatron replied.

"Thanks." Jazz then headed off. He got close to Prowl's office and could hear the tactician and Lennox talking.

"This is very disconcerting, Colonel Lennox. Megatron and the Decepticons may have been willing to work with humans before, but with this new turn of events, they are going to be very wary and unwilling to trust." Prowl stated.

"I know, Prowl. I'm surprised that you're still willing to trust anyone, all things considered." Lennox stated.

"Colonel, I have been here long enough to know that many members of NEST consider us good friends. I believe that some of them even consider us family. They were nearly as upset as we were over the fact that Hot Rod and Solar Flare had been kidnapped. I have no doubt that any of them would have shot them for this. Master Sergeant Epps comes to my processors." Prowl stated.

"Epps would do it without remorse." Lennox agreed.

Jazz entered the office. "So, what's going on?"

The two looked up at Jazz.

"Were you able to gather everything from the base?" Prowl asked professionally.

"Yep. It's all over in Skyfire's lab. Got Shockwave and Soundwave headin' over there to help." Jazz then looked at Lennox. "Thought it would help to have someone from all three groups working on it. Think there are some NEST scientists we can trust?"

"Yeah. I've got a few in mind. I'll tell them now. I'll let Prowl catch you up on what we've learned." Lennox said.

Prowl then set Lennox back on the floor so that he could leave.

"So, what's goin' on?" Jazz asked.

Prowl sighed before standing. "Come on. Let's go to our quarters."

Jazz raised an optic ridge at that.

"Jazz, you'll end up yelling, and that way, no one else will hear it." Prowl told him.

Jazz didn't like the sound of that, so he followed his bondmate back to their quarters.

* * *

><p>Red Alert looked down at Sam, who standing on the security console. "I must admit, Sam, I'm impressed. I wouldn't have thought of all this."<p>

"Yeah. How'd ya know?" Inferno asked.

"Well, it made sense that if Mearing and Galloway had a spy in NEST, they would have contacted them somehow. I figured this would be the fastest way to find out." Sam shook his head. "Makes me ashamed that some of my own kind would do this."

"Well, kid, there are some who just aren't that high on morals. At least you know who to go after." Simmons told him.

"Yeah." Sam was a bit distracted as eh said that.

"I can think of a few." Bumblebee muttered.

"Bee!" Sam was exasperated.

"Nah. It's okay, kid. He's right. I was no better than them at the time. Honestly, I thought that they were just machines, too. I was wrong, and so were Mearing and Galloway." Simmons stated. He then turned to look at Bumblebee. "I suppose it's about time I told you sorry for what happened. I had a lot of learning to do, but I realize now I was wrong."

Bumblebee was a bit surprised. "Well, I can't say we'll be best friends, but I appreciate that."

Simmons nodded.

Red Alert had been looking through security footage and found what he was looking for. "You're two for two, Sam."

Sam looked and nodded. "Think you can download that on a datapad my size. A data chip, too."

"Not a problem." Red Alert started to do just that.

Sam then took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Who ya callin'?" Inferno asked.

"_Sergeant Epps. What's up kid?_"

"Epps, I've got a favor to ask." Sam stated.

"_Sure thing, kid. What is it?_" Epps asked.

"I need you to find Captain Matthew Barnes. He's the head of-" Sam started.

"_Head of weapons training for new recruits. I know 'im._" Epps stated.

"Epps, I need you to find him and throw him into one of the interrogation rooms." Sam said.

"_Mind if I ask why? I know the man, and he's a good one._" Epps told him.

"Epps, we have the proof that he was the one who was Mearing and Galloway's spy. Before you say it, I can prove it beyond a doubt." Sam said.

There was silence for a few moments before Epps spoke again. "_You're sure?_"

"Positive." Sam said.

"_He'll be in the interrogation room in less than ten minutes."_Epps said.

"Thanks." Sam then hung up.

"Wasn't happy, huh?" Simmons asked.

"He knew the man, and it wouldn't surprise me if he was on friendly terms with him. That's never easy." Sam said.

"Will he do it?" Inferno asked.

"Epps, is a soldier, and he follows orders. Besides, he's loyal to you guys. He'll do it. He might pray I'm wrong, but he won't try to help the guy get away. Epps has a strong sense of honor. He won't help him get away." Sam assured them.

"Yeah. He does have a warrior's sense of honor. Probably why Ironhide likes him and Lennox so much." Inferno agreed.

"Probably." Sam agreed.

Red Alert finished the download. "Here you are, Sam." Red Alert handed the datapad and data chip to Sam.

"Thanks, Red Alert. I appreciate it." Sam said.

"Anything to help find out who would do this to Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet. Those three are good mechs, even if Ironhide and Ratchet are hard to get along with at times." Red Alert said.

Sam nodded.

Bumblebee helped Simmons and Sam off the console before he transformed. The two humans climbed into the yellow Camaro and headed off.

"Think they'll get the guy?" Red Alert asked.

"If Epps is as loyal as I think, yeah. Something tells me he'd shoot the man, too." Inferno replied.

Red Alert nodded. He just wanted this to be over so none of them had to worry about any of their sparklings in the future.

* * *

><p>Robert Epps had gathered three of the men that he knew he could trust before he checked the duty roster to find out just where Captain Matthew Barnes was. He had trusted the man for a long time, and the thought that he had betrayed them was unsettling.<p>

But Epps held a great deal of respect for all of the Autobots, especially Ironhide. If this man had been in on it, then he was bringing him in.

Not like it would have been the first time Epps had been betrayed by someone he trusted. He could still remember when he was a teenager. He had been friends with a few guys who decided that destroying mailboxes with a baseball bat was a good idea. They had stashed the bat in Epps' car and were going to let Epps take the fall for it. Luckily, Epps had managed to prove his innocence.

Epps had learned to be careful of who you trust. Lennox and the Autobots were all ones he could trust. He knew that they would have his back. He thought Matt was one of them, but from the looks of it, he was wrong.

Barnes was on duty at the moment, so it wasn't hard to find him. He was at the human firing range as per usual. He was using one of Wheeljack's newly invented pistols to see how it worked since Lennox had suggested they start using them.

Epps approached the man.

Barnes turned and had a smile on his face. "Hey, Robby. What up man?"

Epps had a stern look on his face. "Sorry, Captain, but I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

Barnes looked at the three men with Epps and immediately knew something was wrong. "Robby, come on man. What's happening?"

"I've been ordered to bring you in for questioning. We know that Mearing and Galloway had someone on the NEST base keeping them informed on everything that went on here. Kept tabs on the Autobots for them." Epps said.

"And you think it's me?" Barnes started laughing. "Come on, Robby. You can't be serious. Do you honestly think that I'm going to betray the Autobots?"

Epps never showed any emotion. He wanted to believe what was being said, but he wasn't sure if he should or not. Besides, Sam had as much authority on the base as Lennox did. Orders from Sam were to be followed to the letter. Lennox's orders.

Barnes's smile slowly faded as he saw that Epps was serious. "Come on, Robby. Why would I do it?"

"I don't know, but I have my orders. And I intend to follow them. You're going to have to come with us." Epps held out hand. "Give me the pistol."

Barnes looked uncertain, wondering if he should try to run.

"You run, we shoot. Running makes you look guilty." Epps told him. Seeing the man he thought he knew consider running told Epps that Sam was right. Barnes was the spy.

"Come on, Robby. We're friends. Can't you just let me go?"

Epps took a step toward. "No. You made the mistake. Not me. You're the one that's going to pay the price for your choices."

"No one was supposed to get hurt." Barnes told him.

"No one was supposed to get hurt? They attacked Ratchet and knocked him into stasis. They kidnapped Hot Rod and Solar Flare to use them as experiments. I can only pray that they can't remember this happening when they get older!" Epps was pissed now. "Give me the damned gun!"

Barnes considered just shooting one of the guards and getting away. But he knew that one of the others would shoot him back. Instead of doing the stupid thing, he did the smart thing and handed the gun over to Epps.

One of the men with Epps took Barnes by the arms and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Get him into one of the interrogation rooms. Reyes, Smith. You two stand guard. No one gets in or out unless ordered by Lennox or Witwicky." Epps ordered.

The three gave their acknowledgement before heading off with them.

Epps followed them, pulling out his phone as he did so. "Kid, we got 'im. Taking him to interrogation."

"_Thanks, Epps. I'll let Lennox know all this._" Sam said.

"Sure thing."

"_And you don't have to be gentle when you throw him in the interrogation room._" Sam added.

"Yes, sir!" Epps would happily agree with that.

* * *

><p>"THEY WERE GOING TO WHAT?"<p>

Prowl cringed at the volume Jazz's vocalizers had reached. He knew that the moment Jazz heard that Mearing and Galloway had planned to kidnap their sparkling if Hot Rod and Solar Flare were killed as a result of the experiments would not go over well with the saboteur.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM! THEY WERE WILLING TO KILL TWO INNOCENT SPARKLINGS WHO HAVE BARELY BEEN HERE ALL FOR THEIR INSANE IDEAS! AND THEN THEY WERE GOING TO TAKE **OUR **SPARKLING TO USE FOR WHATEVER EXPERIMENTS FAILED! THEY ALL NEED TO BE KILLED!" Jazz was purely enraged. He had never heard of anything so sick in his entire existence. As if taking Hot Rod and Solar Flare wasn't enough.

Prowl reached over and grabbed Jazz by the arm. "Jazz, please calm down. I'm not happy about what they planned, either. But remember that they can't do that now. They are all in custody. Not one of them can hurt Hot Rod or Solar Flare now, and they are not getting to our creation."

Jazz vented air angrily as he forced himself to calm down. There was no need in yelling at Prowl. He didn't do anything wrong. "They're all under guard, right?"

"Twenty-four hour guard by human and Transformer alike." Prowl assured him.

Jazz nodded. "No wonder Prime couldn't handle listening to anymore."

"Just that made him want to break his own morals and commit murder. Most of the others did, too. These humans have no fans here. Of course, there are a lot of our human allies who are just as angry at what they wanted to do as we are." Prowl stated.

Jazz nodded. "Any clue what's going to happen to them."

"From the human law standpoint, they broke several federal laws, so they won't get away with it. The sparklings are protected by law. Taking them and wanting to perform these disgusting experiments on them are a violation of law. Besides, if the human government wants to keep good relations with us, then they won't let them get away with it. Optimus is going to make sure they pay for it." Prowl said.

Jazz sighed. "Well, I can see how all these interrogations are going to go."

"So can I." Prowl murmured.

Jazz then pulled Prowl into his arms. "At least we know this won't happen again."

"Yeah. Red Alert's probably already thinking up new measures to ensure that this doesn't happen again." Prowl agreed.

* * *

><p>Lennox tossed the datapad onto his desk and leaned back. He rubbed his temples as he felt his headache get worse. "As if things weren't bad enough."<p>

"Epps has him in custody." Sam said.

"Good. At least we can tell the President who is behind this. Now if we only knew why." Lennox stated.

"I have a theory, though we need to obtain the proof legally." Sam said.

Lennox glanced at him, indicating for Sam to continue.

"Greed. Money. If we can look at his bank statements, or even Mearing's and Galloway's, then I'm sure we'd be able to prove what I'm saying." Sam said.

"Sound theory. Doesn't matter his reason. We have him dead to rights. We know he's the leak. He helped them get onto base, helped them escape, and kept them informed on what went on here. There's nothing he can do about that." Lennox said.

"Don't I know it." Sam leaned back as well. "Have you done anymore interrogations?"

"A few of the other scientists. Most were approached by either Galloway or Griffith. Sounds like most did it to do something the science community would remember them for. Same story as the other woman's. Difference is that she tried to stop it once she saw that Hot Rod and Solar Flare were more than machines. They didn't." Lennox said.

"Try to place blame on Mearing and/or Galloway?" Sam asked.

"And Mark Griffith. Following orders, they say." Lennox snorted. "You can disobey orders that are that atrocious. Should have."

"Think the President will go easy on Leslie Macintyre?" Sam asked.

"Depends on Optimus." Lennox thought about that before adding, "And Megatron."

Sam sighed. "Talk about a mess."

"No kidding."

They lapsed into silence.

"President should arrive 1100 hours." Sam said.

Lennox nodded, "It's 0300 now."

"Okay. I know we have a lot that we're going to have to deal with, but we are not going to be able to do it on no sleep. We both need rest if we're going to handle all this with the President and deal with the rest of the interrogations." Sam said.

"What about the Decepticons?" Lennox asked.

"All have been placed in temporary quarters for the time being. The empty hangers have come in handy." Sam replied.

Lennox nodded. "Okay. You're right about all this. We do need rest. Desperately. I think we need to be up by 0800 to discuss all this thought."

"I've gotten used to getting less than four hours of sleep. One extra hour can't hurt." Sam said.

The two stood up and headed out in the anger.

The night air was crisp and cool. It felt like a nice night, though the events of the day and the days that were to follow didn't allow the two to enjoy this night air. Too much had happened to upset everything that they knew as normal.

Relations with the Autobots were in danger, possible peace with the Decepticons was in danger, and they had a base full of the people responsible for those troubles.

At that moment, Sam and Lennox both wanted to take a gun and shoot Mearing and Galloway for it. They had both done too much to keep relations between the Autobots and the humans good. They didn't want to lose that now.

As the two liaisons headed to their separate quarters, they were both weighed down with the heavy burden that they bear. It was up to them to keep relationship between the Transformers and humans good. To do that, they had to make sure that Mearing, Galloway, and everyone that worked with them paid for what they did.

And make sure that this **NEVER **happened again.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Love all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Sam and Lennox had gotten themselves up, showered, dressed, and ate breakfast by 0830. The two were sitting in Sam's office going over some things by 0835. Both were looking over reports made by Wheeljack on all the equipment that they had recovered, reports by Shockwave on the results of the tests that had been conducted, and Epps' report on the names of every person who had been found on the base including what their position was, how long they had been involved, how much they were being paid, and where they had lived before joining this insane project.

"I'll say this. Mearing and Galloway knew what they were doing. Some of these scientists are at the top of their field. They had highly trained guards there to guard them. And they had experts at espionage as well as mercenaries on their payroll. They were ready for a war." Sam stated.

"Just not the type of war that they had coming. Mearing and Galloway expected human military to come. Apparently, they didn't consider the fact that the Autobots at least would be coming. Why I don't know." Lennox stated.

"Probably thought Optimus's sense of protecting humans would outweigh his concern for Hot Rod and Solar Flare. Mearing should have known better. She heard what lengths Optimus was willing to go to in order to stop her from forcing the sparklings to be aborted. She should have known he wouldn't be as calm as normal." Sam said.

"Well, we have them in custody now." Lennox looked over the list of names. "Okay, we've only interviewed half the people that we've brought in."

"You were the one who wanted to personally interrogate every one of them, Will. You've only gotten through half of them." Sam then picked up the stack of reports. "And I've read through them all. May I make a suggestion?"

"Let someone help me?"

"That, too, but I was going to suggest that this head scientist, Mark Griffith, should be interviewed when the President is here. Since he was the head of the science stuff, I think the President might be interested in hearing what he was to say." Sam said.

"Good idea." Lennox agreed.

"And I also think that NEST Captain Matthew Barnes should be interrogated when the President is here as well." Sam said.

"Already considered that one. I'm sure the President will want to talk to our breach in security." Lennox replied.

Sam set all the reports aside before he spoke again. "Okay. When Griffith, Barnes, Galloway, and Mearing are interrogated, do we want to have Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet there?"

"Optimus, yes. He's their leader, and I'm sure that he's going to want to be there. Ironhide, not so sure. Our luck, he'd go back to his real body and fire his cannons." Lennox shuddered. "I don't want to be near those two when 'Hide hears it all."

Sam nodded.

"As for Ratchet, I don't think he'll want to be there. I've talked to First Aid before Ratchet even had them, and from what First Aid said, carriers are very protective of their young until they reach adolescence, and even then, they are still protective." Lennox stated.

"Reminds me of how my mother always says that I'll never be too old for her to worry about me." Sam said.

Lennox nodded in agreement before he released a loud sigh. "This is going to be a rough few days. Especially since we have the added pain of the Decepticons being here. It wouldn't matter except for the fact that I don't think that they will be as reasonable as the Autobots will be."

Sam nodded his agreement. "So, do you want to get some more of those interviews done before the President arrives?"

"Might as well." Lennox agreed.

"I'll make sure Prowl is given a copy of everything you have learned so far." Sam said.

Lennox nodded before he left.

Sam sighed. He was sure that he was going to end up with a headache the size of Optimus if not larger by the time all of this was over with.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was, suffice it to say, purely enraged when he learned that Mearing and Galloway could have cared less if <strong>HIS <strong>creations were killed during their insane, atrocious experiments. He even more enraged by the fact that the two had planned to have Prowl and Jazz's creation kidnapped to continue with these monstrous experiments of theirs.

Ironhide and Optimus had both backed away from the medic in case his temper got the best of him. Despite the fact that the two had yet to bond with Ratchet, they knew the signs that he was pissed off, so the two had back away from Ratchet since they knew how volatile his temper could be. There was a reason that the two had waited until Hot Rod and Solar Flare were taking a nap before they told Ratchet what they had learned from the human scientists. They knew that there was a good chance that Ratchet was going to end up royally pissed off, and that wasn't something that either Hot Rod or Solar Flare needed to see in their carrier at the moment.

Ratchet released a growl. "What gives them the right to do all this! Take our creations and use them for their own horrific, mad experiments on them! These people don't know what the meaning of preserving life is! They don't even care about life at all as long as they get the results they want!" While Ratchet's words were spoken with venom, he never once yelled. Despite his anger, his carrier protocols stopped him from yelling and disturbing or upsetting his sparklings.

"No one gave them right, Ratchet, and they aren't getting that chance again. Every last one of them are under guard as we speak. There are human, Autobot, and Decepticon guards watching them. None of them will ever do something like that to any sparkling ever again." Optimus told him, hoping to placate the medic.

Ratchet growled. "It doesn't mean I can't be angry! Honestly! One would think that they would have some level of decency!"

"Hey, Ratchet. None of us are happy about this, either. Sam and Lennox are dealing with it. We all know we can trust them." Ironhide grinned. "Considering the fact that Lennox gave orders to shoot Mearing and Galloway if they moved back at that base, I'd say he's on our side."

Ratchet looked a bit skeptical at him.

"Honest! Lennox was pissed enough to have them shot. I think he'd have decked them if it wasn't for the fact that he would have gotten in trouble for it in the end." Ironhide said.

Optimus decided to get back to the topic. "The fact is that no one is going to hurt them ever again, Ratchet. Red Alert is already coming up with a dozen new security measures to make sure that this doesn't happen again. Granted, some violate American law, and we agreed not to involve security measures that would violate their laws. But I'm sure we'll be able to implement new measures to make sure that this doesn't happen again."

Ratchet nodded. "All right. But I'm not letting those two out of my sight again." He thought about that a moment. "In fact, I'm not dropping my guard again for a while." Last time he dropped his guard, he'd been attacked, his creations kidnapped, and he had ended up in stasis.

"No need. I ain't leavin'." Ironhide told him.

"I thought you would have wanted to see these interrogations." Ratchet murmured.

"Someone won't let me." Ironhide scowled at Optimus.

"Ironhide, if I had trouble keeping myself from committing murder, then it would be near impossible for you to stop yourself. I'm more looking at what you would do. As much as I would love to make them pay for what they did and tried to do, we have to keep calm about this." Optimus told them.

Ratchet and Ironhide stared at the Prime in disbelief.

Optimus was a bit taken aback by that fact. "What?"

"You actually want to get revenge?" Ironhide asked.

"Not even I'm exempt from wanting them to pay for what they did when it comes to sparklings, especially my own." Optimus replied.

"Glad to hear it. At least we know that they won't be able to do anything else." Ratchet said.

"Except complain. I doubt either of those two are used to being locked up the way they are." Ironhide said.

"Serves them right." Optimus muttered.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to have all of you court marshaled and thrown into Leavenworth!"<p>

Lennox, who had been conversing with several of the guards who were making sure that Mearing, Galloway, and Barnes stayed in their interrogation rooms and didn't try to escape, looked up in annoyance at the sound of Galloway's shout.

The two soldiers who were with him released loud groans of frustration.

Lennox glanced at them before saying, "How long has he been at it?"

"Since he was imprisoned. You'd think that **we **were the ones who committed several federal crimes, not **him**." one soldier answered.

"That's Galloway for you. The President will be arriving later today. We'll be interrogating them sometime today or tomorrow." Lennox told them.

The two nodded.

"I'm the director of the CIA! You have no idea what I can have done to you!"

Somehow, Lennox wasn't surprised that Mearing was using her authority as director of the CIA to get out of all this. "You can activate the soundproofing of the rooms. Just keep the two-way mirrors where they can't see you." Lennox told them.

The two nodded, looking relieved that they weren't going to have to listen to this that much longer.

Lennox then headed into the interrogation room that one of the scientists from Mearing and Galloway's project was being held in to continue with his questioning.

* * *

><p>Prowl had gone through all of the reports that Sam had given him and wasn't all that surprised to find that all of the scientists had virtually the same story as Leslie Macintyre did.<p>

All of the scientists were approached either by Mearing, Galloway, or Griffith and told that they were going to have the chance to make great scientific discoveries in cybernetics with their research. They were also told that it was a top secret project that could not be spoken of, so all they told their families that they were doing research. Each also claimed to have not known that they were breaking federal with what they were doing.

Prowl frowned. He knew that there was a chance that they didn't know at first that they were breaking laws, but knowing that Hot Rod and Solar Flare had been kidnapped should have been the first clue that something wasn't right about all that. They couldn't claim complete ignorance as it should have been rather obvious something was amiss.

The guards and other technicians on the base were more in the dark. They were only paid, given a place to stay, food and clothing. They had also been told that they were to keep the place safe or done their duties while being told to stay out of the science buildings.

Prowl set the datapads with all of the information on them aside before he looked at the report that both Sam and Epps had filed regarding NEST Captain Matthew Barnes. He was rather upset that one of the members of NEST would do this to them. This man had endangered Hot Rod and Solar Flare's lives and could have endangered his sparkling's life. What made the case of Matthew Barnes even worse was the fact that Prowl knew the man and had thought of him as a decent one. He would not have suspected Barnes of this. Prowl supposed that all people had their price, and apparently Mearing and Galloway had met his.

Prowl set the datapad aside as he leaned back in his chair. The day before had been a stressful day for them all. It wasn't something that the tactician would want to relive ever again. It still bothered him that he had seen Ratchet in such an emotionally vulnerable moment. While he knew that Ratchet had been upset back when Mearing had suggested that Ratchet be forced to purge the sparklings, Prowl had never seen him that way. He had been shocked to see the CMO break down like that. He was certain he would be threatened later into silence about what he had seen. Not that Prowl had any intention of ever telling anyone just what he had seen.

:**Somethin' wrong, Prowler?**:

Prowl nearly jumped at the sudden sound of his bondmate through their bond. One would think that Prowl would be used to Jazz suddenly talking to him as long as they had been bonded, but Prowl was always shocked by his mate's sudden intrusion. :**No, Jazz. I was just reviewing all the reports made so far. I suppose my thoughts were dwelling on it and what they were willing to do.**:

:**Yeah. I read 'em, too.**:

:**You did?**: Prowl was a bit taken aback by that.

:**Orders from Prime. Well, not orders, per se. More of friendly urging that I be prepared when the rest of the interrogations come up.**: Jazz stated.

:**Ah! I see. I must say that I'm impressed, Jazz. Normally, you just wait for me to summarize what the reports say for you.**: Prowl stated.

:**Well, ya got enough to worry about. You did-**: Jazz started.

:**Yes, Jazz. I got both the regular grade and medical grade energon this morning. There is no need to worry about it.**: Prowl told him.

:**'Kay. Just making sure. See ya in a bit, Prowler.**: Jazz then closed off their bond.

Prowl sighed. He supposed he had better get used to the fact that Jazz was going to be checking up on him even more and making sure he was getting all the energon he needed in. Prowl would admit that he tended to forget to consume his energon when he worked, but considering the fact he was now carrying, he was not going to forget. He wouldn't do anything to endanger his and Jazz's sparkling.

* * *

><p>Sam and Lennox were both at the helicopter pad when the helicopter carrying the President and three of his Joint Chiefs along with a second helicopter that held several members of the Secret Service arrived.<p>

"Mr. President, welcome to Diego Garcia!" Lennox greeted his commander-in-chief, saluting him as he did so.

The President saluted Lennox back. "Colonel Lennox. Mr. Witwicky. I hope that you both have good news for me."

"Yes, Mr. President. We'll debrief you shortly. Optimus Prime and Jazz, the Autobot third in command, will be present at the debriefing. The Decepticon leader Megatron and his own second in command Starscream will be present as well." Colonel Lennox told him.

"Very good." the President said.

The three headed for the military jeeps that were nearby to take them to the base and to where the meeting would be held.

"I want the debriefing to be held right now." the President told them.

"Yes, Mr. President. Optimus Prime, Jazz, Megatron, and Starscream are all in the conference hanger. They are merely waiting for our arrival to start the debriefing." Sam replied.

"Good." The President was worried about how all this would end up. He had hoped that Optimus could work out a peace agreement with the Decepticons to stop the endless battles. The President could only hope that it did not end up destroying any chance of peace. And then there were the Autobots. The President didn't want anything endangering relations with the Autobots, either. Which meant taking care of this matter swiftly and dealing as harshly as possible with the people involved.

* * *

><p>Lennox, Sam, and Optimus had handled most of the talking where it came to the debriefing. They informed the President of all that they knew from the moment that the attack on Ratchet happened up to the point that Lennox had done the last of his interrogations.<p>

"And you're certain that Captain Matthew Barnes was their informant?" the President asked.

"Yes, Mr. President. All NEST personnel are required to register the number of any and all cell phones, PDAs, or anything like them with Red Alert. Given that, it was simple to find any of those corresponding numbers to the numbers that were in Mearing and Galloway's phones. Matthew Barnes's phone number was found both sending and receiving calls from Mearing's phone ever since her dismissal as liaison." Sam said.

"Do we know why he would do that?" the President asked.

Megatron wanted to ask why it mattered.

Sensing his brother's irritation at this through their twin bond, Optimus spoke. :Calm down, Megatron. Humans have a need to know why they did this. Allow it.:

:All right, but I don't see the point.: Megatron replied.

"We're not sure yet. With your permission, Mr. President, I'd like Red Alert to go through Barnes's bank records. My theory is that it was greed that drove him to that. A look at his bank records could prove that." Sam said.

"Go ahead." the President told him.

Sam nodded, knowing he'd do that soon.

"We've interrogated all but Mearing, Galloway, Barnes, and Griffith. Being the head of the scientist, we thought you might want to hear firsthand what he has to say." Lennox told him.

"Indeed. I would." the President agreed. He then made another decision. "If no one objects, we'll start those interrogations in two hours."

"Of course." Lennox said.

"That will be fine, Mr. President." Optimus assured him.

Sam then started to go find Red Alert to get the bank statements.

"By the way, how did you come across the information of where the base was?" the President asked.

Sam froze and prayed Lennox went along with it.

"That would be because of First Lieutenant Seymour Simmons." Lennox answered.

Optimus and Jazz nearly choked. Since was Simmons part of NEST?

"Seymour Simmons? Why does that name sound familiar?" the President asked.

Sam turned back. "Simmons used to be the head of Sector 7. He had valuable information and experience that could be useful to NEST."

"How long has he been with NEST?" the President asked.

"About a year and a half now." Lennox answered.

"Simmons noticed some inconsistencies with some of our inventory logs and started checking into them. He learned of the base and the missing equipment in his search. He was bringing it to my attention when we learned that the sparklings had been kidnapped. It was that information that lead us to the base." Sam added.

"Very well. He is proving to be a great asset then." The President then left the hanger with the Joint Chiefs and the Secret Service.

Once the President and his men were out of hearing range, Optimus spoke. "And since when is Simmons a part of NEST? Surely I did not overlook that."

"Well, we might have asked Red Alert and Prowl to forge the documents to make it look like Simmons had been with is the entire time." Sam said.

"Why do that?"Starscream asked.

"As Sam pointed out to me, we never would have found the sparklings so quickly without his information, and since he did help in the end, neither of us wanted to see him go to jail when in reality he was a hero. Red Alert and Prowl agreed to help. From their records, he would have started with us after Mearing's dismissal so that she couldn't say he wasn't with NEST." Lennox explained.

"Then I believe we'll keep the charade going." Optimus said.

"You realize he will be a part of NEST now." Jazz pointed out.

"We know." Sam replied before he turned to head to the security office.

"I'll give ya a lift, Sam." Jazz transformed and drove over to Sam, opening the driver side door.

"Thanks, Jazz." Sam climbed in before the Porsche headed off.

"You're going along with this?" Megatron asked.

"As Sam said, we would have never found them so quickly had Simmons not helped us. It's the least we could do." Optimus replied.

"It's the only reason I agreed." Lennox added.

* * *

><p>"Three for three, Sam." Inferno said.<p>

The bank records had proven that Mearing and Galloway both had paid Barnes a lot of money to be their snitch. It was all in the records.

"Guess every man has their price." Inferno stated.

"Those without a sense of true loyalty, anyway." Sam replied.

Red Alert started transferring the information to a datapad for Sam. "Do you think this will help?"

"It proves his motive. He pretty much admitted to Epps that he did it, so not much else to say." Sam replied.

Red Alert then handed the datapad over to the liaisons.

"Burns my circuits that he could do this. We're supposed to be able to trust guys like him!" Jazz growled.

"I know, Jazz. He's going to get his in the end, though." Sam replied.

Jazz nodded. He was angry at what Galloway and Mearing had wanted to do to Hot Rod and Solar Flare. He was even angrier that they would do the same thing to his and Prowl's sparkling if their tests didn't work. It really pissed him off that someone like Barnes, who they had worked and lived with for so long, would help them do something like this.

But Jazz had to keep reminding himself that not all of the members of NEST were the same as Barnes was. He had to remind himself that many were like Sam, Lennox, and Epps, who were good friends with them and had been just as angry as they were at the kidnapping and attempted experimentation on them. Jazz was glad that some of them were on their side.

"Come on, Jazz. Lennox and I need to get ready for these interrogations." Sam told him.

"Sure thing." Jazz transformed back into his vehicle mode while Red Alert placed Sam back on the ground. Sam then climbed into Jazz, and the saboteur headed out of the security office and back toward the human offices.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Megatron were both sitting on Optimus's office.<p>

"I don't like this at all, Optimus. I know that many of the members of this organization have worked with you for several stellar cycles, but slag, it, they're still humans! They're going to look after their own kind before they try to protect our kind!" Megaton growled.

Optimus watched his brother for a moment. "I understand your concern, Megatron. Honestly, if this had happened upon our first interactions with them, I would be less willing to believe that any human would be on our side. But I have been dealing with them for quite some time. I would trust Samuel and Colonel Lennox more than anything. They are most certainly on our side. I believe that the President is also on our side."

"Still! How can you be sure?" Megatron demanded.

Optimus had hesitated on telling his brother of what had happened when Mearing wanted them to purge the sparklings, but decided that he had no choice. "Megatron, I know that they will be on our side for a very specific reason." He then proceeded to explain to Megatron what had happened when Mearing had first learned of the sparklings and continued with his explanation up until the naming of Sam and Lennox as the new liaisons.

As expected, Megatron was royally pissed off at the notion of what Mearing wanted done. "How dare she! She had no right to make such demands! That has to be the most despicable thing I have ever heard!"

Optimus was wary of his brother at the moment. He, like most others, knew that Megatron had a temper, and he wasn't sure how Megatron would react.

Megatron was beyond angry, so he did the only thing he could. He got up and slammed his fist into the wall.

Optimus winced, but was glad it was the wall he had hit. "You can see why I trust Samuel and Colonel Lennox. They truly stood up for us. And the President was on our side as well. I do trust Samuel and Colonel Lennox to look out for us."

Megatron still did not trust them.

"And I'm going to make sure that those humans don't get away from this without stern punishment. They took my creations, and I'm not going to stand for it. If the President truly wants relations to remain amicable, then he will punish them harshly." Optimus told him.

"It would appear that I have finally found something that even you aren't going to be so forgiving for." Megatron stated.

"No. I won't be. I draw the line at that. I was unmoving when Mearing made that demand, and I'm unmoving now." Optimus told him.

Megatron had a feeling that this was one time that they were truly on the same side. He wanted to just the kill the humans, but he would follow Optimus's lead in this.

And if the humans wouldn't punish them sufficiently, then the Decepticon leader would do it for them.

* * *

><p>Sam and Lennox were going over everything that they had.<p>

"Well, we have all the proof we need when we confront Barnes. Can't believe he'd do something like this." Lennox stated.

"I know what you mean. How he could let them on base to do this is beyond me. It's just cruel." Sam agreed.

"There's that, too, but I was more referring to the fact that he would do something that would piss off Ironhide, who has a reputation of shooting first and asking questions later. Not to mention that there's Ratchet who has great aim." Lennox replied.

Sam nodded. "True. Bee's been beyond tense since this all happened. All of the Autobots and the Decepticons have been."

Lennox nodded. "The sooner that this is dealt with, the better off we'll be." The colonel shook his head. "I keep expecting an explosion from their anger."

"Same here." Sam looked through some more of the documents. "How are you going to deal with Griffith?"

"Show him the facts, tell him he'd in violation of several federal laws, and tell him he's lucky he isn't dead already." Lennox replied.

Sam nodded. "From what I've heard from the other scientists, all he cared about was the discovery. He didn't care if they died. He's going to most likely be arrogant, crude, and rude."

"Don't I know it." Lennox muttered.

Sam was quiet a moment before he spoke again. "At least we have them all."

"Yeah. I just don't know what the President plans to do." Lennox agreed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the President was sitting with the three Joint Chiefs that accompanied him to the NEST base.<p>

The three Joint Chiefs that had come were the Chairman, Norman Hensley, the Chief of Staff of the Army five-star general Christopher Randal, and the Chief of Staff of the Air Force four-star General Herman Cornwall.

"Mr. President, if we do not deal with all of these people harshly, then there is going to be major backlash coming from the Autobots. What was done was cruel, and if it had happened to a human child, there would have been so much outcry that we would never have recovered." Hensley said.

"No one denies that wrong was one. The fact is that they cannot be tried in a civilian court. As it stands, the existence of the Autobots and the Decepticons are not known. If we do try them in a civilian court, then their existence will have to be made known." Cornwall added.

The President looked at all the documents in front of him. He had read over them so much that he knew them almost by heart.

"The question remains the same. Is the American public ready to handle something like this?" Randal posed the question they all wondered about.

The President considered what they had said before speaking. "We are forgetting a much more dangerous issue. If we do not try them and let them get away with this, what kind of backlash will that bring from both the Autobots and the Decepticons? All relations would be destroyed, and we might have a war with them on our hands. A war we would lose."

The three Joint Chiefs went silent.

"We can't let them get away with it." Randal stated.

The President nodded. "Their punishment has to be harsh, or it will bring only harsh relations with the Autobots." The President look back over the documents he had in front of him. "And I cannot in good conscious let one of them get away with what they were planning. They trespassed on a military base, they attacked the Autobot CMO, they kidnapped those two sparklings, they planned to perform illegal experiments on them, and were willing to kill them if need be. It reprehensible what they planned to do. And as I understand it, they were going to try to get the sparkling that the Autobot second-in-command is now carrying to further their experiments should these two die. As a father myself, I would have already killed them."

The three Joint Chiefs nodded their heads.

"How do we punish them without violating American law?" Hensley asked.

That was the question that was truly puzzling them.

The President then came to a decision. "We will discuss this further once we have heard all the interrogation. Colonel William Lennox and Mr. Samuel Witwicky will join us in this conversation."

"Mr. President, why the two liaisons?" Cornwall asked.

"Just because of that. They are the liaisons for the Autobots. It is Mr. Witwicky's job to look after their interests, and in this case, the punishment of these people is a part of the Autobots interests at this moment. We'll revisit this topic at that time." the President said.

The three Joint Chiefs saw this as the end to the conversation for the time and stopped discussing that topic for the time being.

* * *

><p>Optimus, Megatron, Starscream, Jazz, Soundwave, and Bumblebee were all the Autobots and Decepticons who were going to be listening to the interrogations. Each of them were in their holoforms.<p>

The President, Hensley, Cornwall, and Randal were going to be witnessing the interrogation as well.

The last to be there were Sam, Lennox, Epps, and Graham.

"I think Mearing and Galloway should be interrogated last. I was going to interrogate Barnes first and then Griffith." Lennox told them.

"Very well, Colonel Lennox. Proceed." the President told him.

Lennox nodded and headed his weapon to Epps before he headed to the interrogation room Barnes was in.

The remainder of the group would be watching through the two-way mirrors.

"Sergeant, why did the colonel give you his weapon?" the President asked.

"Because he's afraid that he might be tempted to use it if Barnes said the wrong thing. Didn't want to chance he'd use it." Epps answered.

The President understood that feeling. He was not very happy with all that was happening himself.

* * *

><p>Lennox walked into the room that Barnes was being held in and dropped the folder onto the table before he sat down across from Barnes. "We know that you're Mearing's snitch. We know that since she left you have kept her up-to-date on everything that happened. We know that you helped them get onto this base. We know you helped them kidnap the sparklings."<p>

"Colonel, listen-" Barnes started.

"And we know you did it for money."

Barnes froze at that.

"We went through your bank records." Lennox showed the datapad to Barnes. "You have been getting steady payments of five thousand dollars every month since Mearing left. She was paying you to be a snitch." Lennox told him.

"I told her information. It's not like it's a big deal." Barnes aid.

Lennox leaned forward slightly. "When you give out classified information to someone who is no longer granted access to such information, it is a big deal. Especially when it leads to assault and kidnapping." Lennox told him.

Barnes was careful with what he said next. "Look. I didn't know what they had planned."

"But you knew how Mearing at least felt about the Autobots." Lennox knew he had been here during Mearing's tenure as liaison.

"Yes. I did." Barnes admitted.

"Then you had to suspect that she intended to something similar to this!" Lennox snapped angrily.

Barnes was silent. "Okay. So I did. So what? It's not like I did this to a human."

Lennox stood up and slammed his hands down on the table in front of Barnes so fast and loud that Barnes jumped. "So what? You allowed nonmilitary and unauthorized personnel onto a top secret base! You aided them in assaulting Ratchet! You helped them kidnap Hot Rod and Solar Flare for the means of experimentation! Do not tell me that what you did wasn't wrong!"

Barnes realized Lennox was really pissed at this.

"Did it ever occur to you that you could have caused an international incident with what you did? Did it ever occur to you that they might actually kill those two to get what they want?" Lennox didn't give him time to answer. "No, you didn't. It was all about the money. Just about the money."

"Yes. It was. You don't get much being where I am." Barnes aid.

"Others don't resort to illegal means to survive, Barnes! What you did was low, and I hope that it was worth it." Lennox then picked up his folders. "And just so you know, you'll be charged with everything Mearing and Galloway are. Doesn't matter if you weren't directly involve." He then turned and left the room.

Barnes was screwed.

* * *

><p>"You do realize he can't be brought up on all the charges." the President said.<p>

"Just trying to scare him." Lennox replied.

It was Starscream who asked the question. "What can he be charged with?"

"He allowed unauthorized personnel onto this base, so he'll be charged with that. Kidnapping, misuse of power, assault, and endangerment all come to mind." The President didn't add that he would find other ways to charge him if necessary.

Optimus hadn't gotten too angry up until he had said it wasn't like it was a human he did it to. It told the Autobots commander that the man really didn't care about the Autobots if he would say that. It set his circuits on fire.

"I'm really glad he didn't say that to me last night when I arrested him." Epps stated.

"Why didn't he try to deny it?" Hensley asked. That's what he had been expecting to happen.

"Probably knew that it wouldn't do him any good. We had the proof or we wouldn't have arrested him." Sam answered.

Soundwave had turned his attention toward Griffith. He was the one that earned most of the quiet Decepticon's anger. He was enraged that this man would have brought such harm to them. His thoughts drifted to Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ravage, Ratbat, Frenzy, and Rumble, his own creations. He would have killed them had they even considered doing such to them. It angered him to know that this man would have willingly killed Ratchet's sparklings all for scientific discovery.

Slowly, attention turned to the other interrogation that had to be conducted.

Lennox wasn't particularly looking forward to this one because he had no doubt that the men was going to be spouting off about how it was all in the interest of science, and he prayed that he didn't end up strangling the man. After all, he could easily kill someone with his bare hands if he wanted to.

* * *

><p>Mark Griffith was seething. Not only had his project been interrupted by these military fools, but they had kept him locked up all this time without sending someone to even talk to him! He was one of the best cybernetics experts in the world! He deserved better treatment that this! The moment he got out of here, he was going to demand that he be given his test subjects back so that he could find out all that he could about them!<p>

The door to the interrogation room opened, and Lennox walked into the room.

"I demand to be released! I have done nothing wrong!" Griffith growled as he stood up. "I want my test subjects back!"

"Sit down!" Lennox nearly shouted at him.

Griffith was a bit taken aback, but undeterred. "You have no reasons to detain me here! Release me now!"

"Mr. Griffith. you were trespassing on a military base, you were conducting illegal research, you are connected to kidnapping, to assault, and to a threat to national security, so unless you want me to send you straight to Guantanamo Bay for terrorism, I suggest that you sit down and shot up!"

Griffith was shocked by the terrorism threat and immediately sank down into his seat. "Terrorism?"

"Exactly. Terrorism." Lennox sat down across from Griffith. "I'm a part of NEST."

"Yeah. Mearing and Galloway told me about it. Network Elements: Supporters and Transformers." Griffith said.

"You might as well know the Autobots and Decepticons, the ones you saw in the video footage, are protected under federal law, which means that anything done to them is a federal crime." Lennox told him.

"Why does it matter? They are not human!" Griffith shouted. He then glared at Lennox. "You have no right to hold me here! I demand that you let me go and-"

"You aren't going anywhere! You have broken several federal laws! Willingly! You were one of the ones who assaulted the Autobot here on the base and helped kidnap the two sparklings!" Lennox barked.

"You have no proof." Griffith sneered.

Lennox hid his smirk. "One, we have Leslie Macintyre who has admitted to everything, including who went to do this. Two," Lennox held up a remote and hit a button, "we have this."

Griffith was stunned to see the security camera showing him along with two of the scientists and two go the guards coming onto the base.

"There were five of you in all who Matthew Barnes allowed onto the base when he broke the law and did this. You were there. You were directly involved in the kidnapping and assault. Considering the federal and international laws protecting them, you broke several there." Lennox told him. He then set the remote back down. "We know everything you've done. You're not going anywhere."

Griffith was angry. "What does it matter that we did this to them! They aren't human! It isn't inhumane! They are just mechanical beings! It's not like they have feelings or anything!"

Lennox slammed his hands down. "No feelings? Leslie already told us how the two were crying. They were obviously scared. Is that not feeling? From what Epps said, the three who burst into that room when you wanted to bring great harm to them were enraged at you. Was that not a feeling? You have only seen videos of them. You know nothing about them. Not enough to make such statements. I have been around them for the last six years. Trust me, they are more than machines. They are as capable of feeling as we are, and their intelligence far outweighs yours or any other persons. So don't make statements that you can't be certain about!"

Griffith was stunned. He had thought he knew all he needed to make sure statements about them. He had been sure they were nothing more than robotic beings that they could end up controlling.

"You're being charged with trespassing on federal property, kidnapping, assault, and there'll probably be more charges pending." Lennox closed his folder before standing. "I really hope that all this was worth it to you."

"It was Galloway's idea. He's the one who started all of this." Griffith said.

"You went along with it. You had to have realized that there were some laws being broken. You still went through with it. What was it that Mrs. Macintyre said? All you cared about was the discoveries you could make." Lennox said.

"We have to protect ourselves from these robots. They could destroy us." Griffith said.

"Is that what Mearing and Galloway told you?" Lennox asked.

"Yes!" Griffith thought he had finally gotten somewhere.

"The Autobots have been working with us for six years. They are our allies. As for the Decepticons, they have been discussing peace with the Autobots. Your research may have endangered that. But we aren't in danger." Lennox picked up the folder and started out.

"I won't go to jail! I'll go to the Supreme Court if I have to!" Griffith shouted.

Lennox turned back to him. "The President of the United States has been privy to this entire conversation. Also, three of the Joint Chiefs of Staff have also heard this along with the leaders of the Autobots and Decepticons." Without another word, Lennox turned and left the room.

Griffith was shocked. And finished.

* * *

><p>When Lennox joined the others, the first thing he noticed was that all of the Autobots and Decepticons were no longer there.<p>

Epps saw his expression and explained things. "I think they were all reaching the end of their patience. By the time he said what they had planned to do to the sparklings wasn't inhumane, they were all leaving before they committed murder."

Lennox nodded before he turned to the President. "Most of the other scientists felt the same way. Only Leslie Macintyre felt different."

The President nodded. "I can see how the others probably reacted, too."

"Mark Griffith has a sense of self-importance. He's at the top of his field in cybernetics, so he probably thinks he did no wrong. And he's been influenced by Mearing and Galloway. Those two think that the Autobots are nothing more than machines. They also see them as a threat to us even though the Autobots have never actually endangered our lives before." Lennox explained.

It was Herman Cornwall who spoke next. "Colonel Lennox, how do you think Mearing and Galloway are going to react?"

"The Autobots and Decepticons may snap. Both hate the Autobots with a passion, and peace with the Decepticons to them is blasphemy. There will be derogatory remarks toward them, probably toward any human who sides with them, there will be words of arrogance, they will most likely think that they are above the law, and they'll probably try to say this was to protect our national security." Lennox replied.

"Even though they broke several laws?" Randal asked.

"General, they think just the mere presence of the Autobots is a violation of national security. They can't stand them and both never tried to make things easy for them. Both tried to have them exiled from the planet. Several times. It's a matter of their own personal prejudice, not actual fact." Sam added.

"He's right." Epps said. He shook his head. "They constantly put the Autobots down and made everything out to be their fault when things went wrong. Rarely was their fault."

Herman Hensley asked the question that had been nagging him. "Do you think peace with the Decepticons has been endangered?"

"Depends on what we do to these people. We let them get away with it, we'll have the Autobots and Decepticons after us. If they're punished harshly, then I don't think we'll have much problem. It'll depend on that." Lennox replied.

The President saw that Mark Griffith held no remorse for what he intended to do. He didn't see them as more than machines. The President himself had seen that they were much more than machines. "I think we're going to do the interrogations with Theodore Galloway and Charlotte Mearing a little different."

"How so, Mr. President?" Lennox asked.

"I want one of the Autobots and one of the Decepticons in there as well." the President answered.

"Are you certain of this?" Lennox asked.

"Very. I think it's time they see just what they have done." the President said.

* * *

><p>Optimus was purely enraged at all that he had heard that day. That scientist had no spark at all! Not inhumane! What he had intended to do to his creations was beyond inhumane! It was cruel! It was despicable! On Cybertron, he would have killed the man and no one would have said a word! In fact, most would have praised him for it!<p>

The Prime knew that it wasn't a good idea to go back to his quarters. He would only upset Ratchet and Ironhide. Instead, he headed for the training field for the Autobots. He needed to work off some anger.

"Optimus."

Optimus whirled around to face Megatron. "Not now." He couldn't stop himself from growling the words.

"I'm not here to talk. You need to get some aggression about." Megatron smirked. "I've fought with you enough to handle it."

Optimus needed it, and he knew it. And he and Megatron had fought enough that Optimus knew that the Decepticon leader could help with that.

Megatron was a bit stunned when Optimus swung at him, but he immediately reacted.

The two ended up fighting like normal, although this time it wasn't about killing each other, but helping each other.

* * *

><p>Ironhide was a bit worried by the fact that Optimus had been blocking the bond. Something wasn't right. He knew the interrogations were over for the day.<p>

"Ironhide? What is it?"

Ironhide turned to face Ratchet. "Nothing. Where's Hot Rod and Solar Flare?"

"Recharging. I asked Red Alert to tighten the security of our quarters for the time being. Now what?" Ratchet asked.

Ironhide sighed. "Optimus has been blocking the bond, and I know that the interrogations are over."

"He's angry." Ratchet stated.

Ironhide nodded. "My guess." He shook his helm. "I should have gone to listen in."

Ratchet reached out and placed his hand on Ironhide's shoulder. "If whatever was said made him angry enough to block the bond, then you would have snapped and killed, 'Hide."

Ironhide nodded.

Ratchet sighed. "I'll be glad when all this is over. I'll feel better when all those people are off this base."

"Same here." Ironhide turned and pulled Ratchet close. "This isn't happening again."

Ratchet relaxed into the Ironhide's embrace. "I know. Times like this is when I wish we could follow Cybertronian law."

"No kidding. Be glad to have something like that to use now." Ironhide agreed.

The two were silent for a few more moments.

"'Hide, when this is over, I want to take Hot Rod and Solar Flare off base to the other side of the island. Just so that the five of us can have some peace and quiet." Ratchet said.

Ironhide smiled. "Orion and I were talking about taking time off when this was over. That sounds like a great idea." He then let go of Ratchet and nudged him toward the berth room. "Come on. It's getting a bit late and you need some rest."

"Suppose so." Ratchet agreed. He headed back of the berth room with Ironhide following him.

Ironhide checked in on Hot Rod and Solar Flare before he joined Ratchet in the berth room, hoping Optimus returned soon.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p>

As for the three positions of the Joint Cheifs of Staff, they are actual positions. I looked it up online. I just made up people for the offices.


	31. Chapter 31

Love all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Optimus and Megatron both collapsed on the training field, exhausted after working off all the anger that they had. The two sat there in silence for several moments.

"Feel better?" Megatron asked.

"I don't feel like I'm going to murder the next human I see. I'm still angry, though." Optimus replied.

"Should be. If it had been my creation they endangered, we wouldn't be having this talk. The humans would be having a memorial service." Megatron stated.

"I know." Optimus went silent a moment. As much as he hated to admit it, that's what he wished he had done. This wouldn't have been necessary.

Megatron could sense that over their bond. "Never thought you'd feel like that."

"I've been wishing we could follow Cybertronian law, Megatron. It would make this easier." Optimus shook his helm. "Just because I want peace with the humans doesn't mean that what they've done hasn't pissed me off. Trust me. If Samuel hadn't called to tell Colonel Lennox we had control of the base, I would have fired at those two. Ironhide would have as well."

Megatron nodded his helm. "How do you think you're going to handle hearing what the other two have to say?'

"I'll want to kill them. At least with those two, I expect most of what they're going to say. I already know what they have to say. An idea, anyway." Optimus stated.

"What we've already heard?" Megatron asked.

Optimus nodded.

:**Megatron?**:

:**What is it, Starscream?**: Megatron asked.

:**Is Optimus all right? I noticed he took off rather fast.**: Starscream said.

:**He's fine. We fought each other to get our anger out. Nothing for you to worry about.**: Megatron assured him.

:**All right. Just making sure.**: Starscream replied.

Megatron glanced over at his brother. "Think you're calm enough to go back to your quarters?"

"Yes. I'm sure that Ratchet and Ironhide are wondering where I am right now." Optimus replied as he stood back up.

Megatron did the same, "I really hope that the humans decide to punish these people harshly. Not one of them deserves any kind of light punishment."

Optimus did feel a bit of sympathy for only one them. Leslie Macintyre.

Megatron glanced at him. "Any reason you do feel sympathy for her?"

"She was mislead into believing what we are. The moment she saw that we were something else, according to her, she wanted to stop it all. If she spoke the truth, and I believe she did, then she does serve a bit of leniency. She stopped when she realized we were more than machines. That's why she deserves it." Optimus replied.

Megatron supposed that he could see that. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see what the humans decide to do in the end."

Optimus nodded his agreement.

The two brothers then left the training field and headed back to their own quarters for the night.

* * *

><p>Jazz had returned to his quarters really angry. He couldn't believe just how sparkless these people were! Not wrong to harm an innocent sparking! That was the biggest piece of slag he had ever heard! Of course it was wrong! They were living, sentient beings who had barely started their lives! They didn't deserve what those humans wanted to do to them.<p>

Prowl had sensed his bondmate's anger through their bond. He knew that the interrogations couldn't have gone that well if Jazz was this angry. Then again, if it sounded like anything the other humans said, then Prowl understood why his bondmate was angry.

Jazz glanced over and saw Prowl sitting on the couch with a datapad in hand.

"That bad?" Prowl asked.

Jazz nodded. "That slagging human scientist said that what they were going to do to them wasn't inhuman! As if! It was entirely inhumane!"

Prowl did feel angry at that, thinking of the sparkling that he was carrying now.

Jazz shook his helm. "Even Optimus got to the point he wanted to rip them to shreds. In fact, he was the first one to leave. Megs was right behind him."

Prowl nodded his helm. "It was his creations that they were speaking of. It is clear that their words would affect him that deeply. We all know how volatile sires can be in regard to the safety of their creations."

"Yeah." Jazz plopped down on the couch by Prowl. "You know, I really wish they would leave the doc alone in a locked room with Galloway, Mearing, and that head scientist guy."

Prowl raised an optic ridge. "You realize Ratchet could have them all killed in less than a klik."

Jazz glanced at his bondmate. "Your point?"

Prowl leaned back. "I'm upset, too, Jazz, but we have to remember that there are human laws that we must respect. Even if they deserve what Cybertronian law would call for."

"Agreed." Jazz then reached over and placed a hand on Prowl's chest. "How is our little one doing?"

"The sparkling is fine, Jazz. Nothing is wrong. Unless you count the fact that the carrier is wore out." Prowl muttered.

Jazz stood back up and took Prowl by the hand, pulling the larger mech to his feet. "Well, then Prowler, time to get you to berth."

"Normally, I would argue, but I can't right now." Prowl headed for their berth room with Jazz behind him.

Once on the berth, Jazz pulled Prowl into his arms.

Prowl sighed. "I'll be glad when all this is over, and we can finally get on with our lives."

"You said it, Prowler." Jazz agreed.

* * *

><p>Megatron had entered the large hanger that was serving as the place where he would stay with Starscream until proper quarters could be erected for the Decepticons.<p>

In addition to Megatron and Starscream, the two were sharing the quarters with Starscream trinemates, who didn't appear happy in the least.

"Can I please warp in there and take those blasted humans out?" Skywarp was begging to be given a chance to take out the one who had both said and done all this.

"No, Skywarp." Megatron said.

"But they-" Thundercracker started.

Megatron growled. "I know good and well what they did. I heard it firsthand!" Megatron snapped at them.

Skywarp and Thundercracker both jumped backwards.

"It was Optimus's creations that they endangered, and he's the one that's going to handle this." Megatron told them.

"How well is he handling it?" Starscream asked.

"Let's just say we had another of our fights." Megatron replied.

Skywarp and Thundercracker's optics widened.

"We both needed to get anger and aggression out of our systems, so we fought. It helped for the most part." Megatron answered the unspoken question.

"If today was this bad, I can't imagine how the last two interrogations are going to go." Starscream remarked.

Megatron groaned. "Don't remind me."

* * *

><p>Optimus stood by the two caged berths that Hot Rod and Solar Flare were in. He merely stood there watching his two creations.<p>

Both sparklings were in deep recharge, covered with the blankets that Wheeljack had had the forethought to make the size of the sparklings. Both appeared content as they recharged, blissfully unaware of the strain that their creators were under at the moment.

Optimus had tried to understand why these humans would want to harm his creations, his innocent creations. They were barely a few Earth months old. They had barely even started living, especially considering the fact that all Cybertronians had extremely long life spans.

It was beyond the Prime's realm of understanding as to why they thought that harming these innocent sparklings would solve their problems. They were too young to truly understand what was going on or to defend themselves against what would have been done. It was enough to make Optimus's energon lines boil with rage. He had to force himself to remain calm.

The only thing that Optimus could be thankful for was the fact that sparklings didn't remember their first few stellar cycles of life, meaning that neither would recall the events of their capture as they grew up. That was the only thing that helped at the moment. While he might remember the terror and rage that he felt at their kidnapping, Hot Rod and Solar Flare would never know what had nearly happened to them.

Arms wrapped themselves around Optimus's waist from behind. "You're brooding."

Optimus had expected Ironhide to be the one to come check on him, not Ratchet. It was surprising to say the least since Optimus and Ironhide had yet to establish the bond with Ratchet.

"I suppose I am." Optimus replied.

"Regardless of what they said, they're not getting to them again. We all know that, Optimus. There is no reason for you to stay so angry." Ratchet said.

"Just knowing what they wanted to do is maddening, Ratchet." Optimus told him.

"I imagine that it is. It's one of the reasons that I have not wanted to go. I know how angry it would make me, and I would not have your restraint. I would kill them without a second thought and without remorse. Trust me. I've read enough from those reports to know what those humans would have done, and it's enough to let me know that I don't need to go anywhere near any of the humans, or there would be bloodshed." Ratchet told him.

"If tomorrow goes anything like I think it will, then there will be bloodshed. Galloway and Mearing are as cocky, arrogant, and remorseless as they have been about everything else in the past. I'm not sure I can restrain myself from killing those two considering the fact that they know we are more than machines." Optimus stated.

"That's a problem for tomorrow. You need rest." Ratchet stated.

It sounded more like an order to Optimus, and he knew better than to go against Ratchet for any reason. He sure didn't want to face Ratchet's wrath when he got really angry.

The two made their way back to their room, where Ironhide was deep in recharge on his abdominal plating.

"Said I needed to rest, and he's the one who doesn't budge for anything." Ratchet muttered.

Optimus smiled. "Ironhide does recharge deeply. He also pushes himself to the point that he's so tired he would recharge through just about anything."

"Just like another mech I know." Ratchet cast a pointed glare at Optimus.

The Prime held his hands up in surrender. "I'm going to recharge, and you need it, too."

"I was until I heard you." Ratchet retorted.

The two climbed onto the berth with Ratchet ending up between the Prime and the Weapon's Specialist as per usual.

"Why am I always the one in the middle?" Ratchet asked.

"Hmm. You're smaller than both of us, you're the new one in the relationship, and we both want to be able to touch you at night." Optimus replied.

"Not exactly sound reasons." Ratchet mumbled.

"Maybe not, but it's how we like it." Optimus pressed a kiss to Ratchet's cheek strut as he wound an arm around the medic's waist. "Good night, Ratchet."

"Night, Optimus." Ratchet murmured.

The two joined Ironhide in a sound recharge.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that your president wants these two humans alive?" Megatron asked.<p>

Sam and Lennox told Megatron and Optimus of the President's wish for an Autobot and a Decepticon to be in the interrogation room when Mearing and Galloway were interrogated.

"Look. We're just telling you what he said. We don't have a clue why he wants it done this way, but he does." Sam said as he rested his arms on the catwalk.

"Of course, if they end up dead, that won't hurt, either." Lennox remarked.

"Will!" Sam was shocked.

"What? You have no idea how much willpower it took for me to not take a gun and shoot them back at that base. It was the only thing I wanted to do. And I wasn't alone in that. I know for a fact that Epps felt the same way." Lennox said.

Sam glanced up at the two Transformers. "The point is that one of you needs to be in there." He thought about that for a moment before he thought of something. "For that matter, if the President wants an Autobot and Decepticon in there, why not you two?"

"What!" The twin sounds of shock from the two leaders were a great shock.

"The leader of each faction. Not a bad idea, Sam." Lennox agreed.

"Do **YOU **want them dead?" Optimus asked.

"He makes a point. While any of us would struggle not to kill them, there is no chance that either of us would keep a restraint on our emotions. It's his creations that they are going to be talking about, so you know the moment they say things like what they wanted to accomplish, and he's going to snap. As for me, I have never been known for my control when I'm angry." Megatron stated.

"Hey. This was the President's idea. They end up dead, it's on him." Lennox stated.

Optimus was silent for a few moments as he thought about what he had been told. While he knew that the chances of him losing control was high, he had to admit that he wouldn't mind being in there when they talked to them. He didn't see it changing how Mearing and Galloway felt about them, and he really didn't care if they changed how they felt. All he wanted was for them to see just how much pain they caused him and his family. He wanted them to see firsthand just how their actions affected him.

Megatron could sense through the twin bond that Optimus was considering agreeing to what they said. :Do **YOU **want them dead, Optimus?:

:No, but confronting the ones who did this is something that I wouldn't mind. And I'm being given the perfect chance, Megatron. What they did is something that I will never forget. And it's something that I will never forgive.: Optimus replied.

:Well, let me put it this way. If you go in, I go in.: Megatron told him.

Optimus glanced down at the two human liaisons for them. "Megatron and I will be the ones in the interrogation room with them."

The two nodded.

"We'll let the President know." Lennox said.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight. Knowing that Hot Rod and Solar Flare are your creations, knowing how angry you are at them, and knowing that you might very well snap and kill them, the President is going to allow you in that room with Galloway and Mearing?" Ironhide asked.<p>

Optimus nodded his helm.

"And he's letting Megatron in there as well." Ironhide added.

Once again, Optimus nodded his helm.

"Huh. Hope he doesn't intend on Mearing and Galloway living for very long because the way it looks, they won't be alive." Ironhide said as he sat back on the couch beside Ratchet.

"'Hide, just because Megatron and I are in there doesn't mean that we are going to kill them." Optimus knew that that was a lie.

"Right. I've heard those two talk, Optimus. We both know some of the things that they are going to say. And there is no way that you are going to be able to remain calm." Ironhide said.

"And if you can't, then Megatron definitely can't." Ratchet added.

"I appreciated your vote of confidence." Optimus stated sarcastically. He then sat down in one of the recliners in the room. "As much as those two have angered me at their actions, I'm not going to kill them. I won't say that I won't get angry and start yelling at them, but I won't kill them."

Ratchet and Ironhide shared a look that clearly said that they didn't believe that for a moment.

"What? Did you two go around and bond on me?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet snorted. "Of course not. I'd prefer to not be sparked again right now."

This time, Optimus and Ironhide both looked at Ratchet.

"And what are you talking about? Like you told the President when Mearing started that, you can't get sparked for a hundred and fifty Earth years. An orn and a half in our time." Ironhide told him.

"It's a well known fact, Ironhide, but if we were to spark merge within the first two groon after the sparklings are born, there's a high chance that I could become sparked again. There's still a chance of it in the following two groon, but that chance is greatly diminished." Ratchet replied

Optimus and Ironhide were both shocked as neither had known that.

"It's why any medic tells a couple not to spark merge for at least four groon after the sparklings are born. There's a chance of becoming sparked again." Ratchet stated.

Ironhide whistled. "Never knew that."

Ratchet glanced at him. "I am seriously thinking of having that class on gestation and all. It's explained during the class!"

Ironhide cringed, not sure he wanted to go through that.

Optimus decided to change the subject. "In any case, Megatron and I are going to be in there. I thought that you both would like to know that."

"I'd like to be in there." Ironhide said as his cannons cycled on. He'd love to go in there, though he'd rather be in his natural form in the room, not as a holoform. But he'd take what he could get.

The sound of their sire's cannons cycling on caught Hot Rod and Solar Flare's attention as they looked up at Ironhide. They knew that it was a sign that he was getting angry at something.

"Ironhide!" Ratchet growled lowly, glaring at his mate.

Ironhide instantly cringed away from that glare. He wouldn't deny that he was still scared of Ratchet, especially when he had that expression on his faceplates.

"You are going to have to calm down. They know that when they hear those cannons of yours come online that you are upset about something. I would prefer that you calm down." Ratchet told him, his voice threatening, but his tone even.

Ironhide nodded numbly, cycling his cannons off. He didn't want to piss Ratchet off anymore than he already had.

"Ironhide, if you were in that room with them, they wouldn't get one word out before you were strangling the life out of them." Optimus stated.

"Your point?" Ironhide muttered.

Optimus sighed. "Ironhide, Megatron and I are the ones that are going to be in that room. I am going to deal with this. I need you to remain as calm as possible."

"Yeah. Sure." Ironhide muttered.

Ratchet released an irritated sigh. "Ironhide, if it takes this, I'll have Chromia drag you out to the shooting range if it's the only way to keep you calm."

Ironhide had no doubt that Ratchet would do just that. "Okay. Okay. I'll try to stay calm. I make no promises, but I'll try." Ironhide then glanced over at the Prime. "If they give you a chance, at least hit them once."

"That I can do." Optimus just prayed he wouldn't be out in that position. He didn't want to completely eradicate relations with humans. Though if the humans didn't punish them in a way that was suitable to his liking, they would be having problems anyway.

Ratchet glanced over at Optimus. "Are you going to be involved at all in how these humans are punished?"

"I have no idea." Optimus glanced over at the neon green medic. "Why?"

"Because if you are, I think you should go easy on that one human. I believe her name is Leslie Macintyre." Ratchet answered.

Optimus remembered the name. She was the human who had tried to stop the others and had gotten Starscream and his trine to their creations before any harm befell them.

"And why would you want that?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Because if you bothered to read the reports on the interrogations, you would know that she was the one who got Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp to Hot Rod and Solar Flare **before** the humans could do anything to them."

"Oh." Ironhide then understood just why Ratchet wanted him to go easy on her.

"I will mention it to the President. I can't say for sure how things will go as far as their punishments will go." Optimus replied.

Ratchet nodded his helm.

* * *

><p>Sam and Lennox were busy talking in Sam's office at the moment.<p>

"As much as I hate what Mearing and Galloway did and as much as I would love to kill them myself, I can't help but wonder if allowing Optimus and Megatron into that interrogation room is a good idea." Lennox stated.

"Second thoughts?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly. My thinking is that if the President wants those two alive, letting Optimus and Megatron into that room won't result in that. And if Mearing and Galloway start with their mouths, I'm liable to pull out my gun and shoot them both." Lennox stated.

"Which is why your gun will be with me." Sam stated.

Lennox shrugged. "I'll use my hands. Wouldn't be hard for me to kill a guy like Galloway with my bare hands."

Sam nodded his agreement. "Just remember that you're the only one in there that might be able to stop Optimus and Megatron from killing them."

Lennox burst out laughing. "If either one of them go after them, then I'm stepping back and letting them do whatever. There is no way that I am getting between Optimus and Megatron when their thoughts are on killing those two. Heck, I'd probably cheer them on."

"I have to admit that cheering them on sounds like a good idea." Sam agreed.

"What do you think is the purpose behind the President wanting them in the room? If staring down Optimus and Ironhide's cannons back at that base didn't scare those two, then I don't think seeing Optimus and Megatron in their holoforms are going to scare them, either." Lennox stated..

Sam thought about it, not sure why the President would want them in there. He had to admit that it was a bit of madness on that end. "I'm not sure unless he wants them to see just what their actions caused in them. It could also be just wanting to try to stay on the Autobots' good side by letting them in there. And a show of good faith to the Decepticons."

Lennox nodded his agreement. "If I can see those two scared shitless, then that'll be good enough for me."

"That'll be god for me, too. I'm sure Megatron would have no problem scaring them, although I'm sure that he'd rather be in his robot mode to scare them." Sam stated.

Lennox nodded his agreement.

* * *

><p>Once more, everyone who had been at the previous interrogations were at the one for Galloway and Mearing. Not one of them were going to miss the interrogation of the masterminds behind all that Hot Rod and Solar Flare went through.<p>

Starscream wished that he could have been the one to go in there and let those humans knows exactly what he thought of what they had done. But he knew that Megatron wasn't going to back down from being the Decepticon that went in with them, so he kept his mouth shut. Besides, it was Megatron's niece and nephew that they endangered. He might as well have the honor of taking them out if need be.

Soundwave did not care if he was in the room with them or not. All he cared about was that those humans got what they deserved for what they had done. As long as they were made to pay for their crimes, even if it wasn't to the Cybertronian standard, Soundwave would be happy with the end result.

Jazz, on the other hand, wished that they could make them pay the Cybertronian way. Considering what they wanted to do to Solar Flare and Hot Rod and would have done to his own sparkling, Jazz wished that he could kill as would have happened had a Cybertronian done this on Cybertron. Then again, a Cybertronian that did something like this while on Earth would meet the same fate. Jazz wished that he could kill them, though.

Bumblebee felt much the same way. He wished that they could kill them. He remembered when he had been at the Youth Sector back on Cybertron and it was destroyed. He had been enraged at what had ended up happening to all of the younglings that had been his friends. It had been devastating.

Sam and Epps were both a bit on edge about this interrogation. They knew just how Galloway and Mearing could be, so both wondered if Megatron and Optimus would end up killing them if their mouths got to be too much for them to handle.

Of course, Epps was hoping that one of them would at least get a good hit in on them. He was all for watching as one of them were knocked senseless by Optimus or Megatron hitting them. Even seeing Lennox hit one of the them would be good for the sergeant's soul.

The President and the three Joint Chiefs were wondering what would end up happening with Optimus and Megatron in the room. The President knew that there was a chance violence would take place in that room, but considering what had nearly happened, he couldn't care less. Especially if it was provoked by the two currently sitting in the same interrogation room.

Lennox had suggested they kill two birds with one stone and interrogate them at the same time. Get it over faster and get the last of the interrogations out of the way. Besides, the less time the Autobots and Decepticons had to spend listening to all this dribble, the better off they were all going to be.

The President couldn't agree more.

Without a word, Lennox headed for the interrogation room, and Optimus and Megatron followed. The two had decided to let Lennox handle the majority of it. Until the two started talking derogatory about the sparklings.

Then there would be hell to pay.

* * *

><p>Galloway and Mearing had been pissed off at the fact that their research project had been discovered before it was completed. They had been even more pissed off at the fact that they were forcibly removed from their base of operations by none other than Colonel William Lennox and his band of Autobot sympathizers.<p>

But to be kept waiting for three days before finally being interviewed was just disgraceful! They were important enough that they should have been interviewed immediately and then released so that they could get back to their research and save human lives from this alien menace!

"I can't believe this! What are they doing!" Galloway was getting angrier and angrier at the fact that they had yet to be seen by anyone. He was damn well important enough to have warranted being interviewed immediately and then released to go back to what he was doing!

"Obviously they're trying to send us off-balance before they finally interview us. As if we'd be thrown off balance by the wait!" Mearing was also getting annoyed, and she was close to bringing the full weight of the CIA down on the entire NEST operation. They would all pay for the way that they had treated her and for being so blinded by what was obviously a threat to the entire human race.

The door to the interrogation room finally opened after what had seemed like an eternity to the two former NEST liaisons.

Lennox walked in followed by two men that neither of the former liaisons recognized.

After a moment, Mearing did recognize the man with red as being the man that had been with Witwicky and Lennox that day at the White House. She supposed that he was a new member of NEST. Surely she warranted more than a newbie. She'd eat him alive.

Optimus and Megatron chose to hang back for the time being, leaning against the wall.

Optimus watched the two and knew that they held no remorse for the actions that they had taken. He also knew that they would do the same thing all over again if they were given the chance to. That was something that the Autobot leader did not intend to let happen. These two, above all the others, needed to have the harshest punishment for planning all of this slag!

Megatron fixed steely eyes on the two who had been the masterminds behind all of this. He was extremely angry that these two thought that they had the right to just go and kidnap his niece and nephew to use for their own insane experiments. Primus, but he wanted to just rip them to shreds! And he could still kill them easily in this holoform of his!

"It's about damn time, Colonel! I demand that we be released immediately!" Mearing barked.

Lennox looked at her for a moment before he spoke. "No."

"What? How dare you! I'm the director of the CIA! You have no authority to keep me detained any longer!" Mearing growled.

"I have authority from the President of the United States, so that trumps your place as head of the CIA. So I can keep you here as long as I need to." Lennox told them.

"And why have you kept us so long without questioning us?"Galloway demanded.

"There were a lot of people who were on that base we found you trespassing on. We had to interrogate a lot of people." Lennox stated.

"You should have _interviewed _us first and released us immediately. We had nothing to do with what happened." Mearing snorted.

Optimus barely suppressed his anger. Nothing to do with it? Two kliks and already he wanted to attack them!

"Really? You both **stole **equipment that was for NEST use and set up an illegal project on a military base without the proper authorization to use the base for any reason. It doesn't matter that the base was abandoned. You still needed authorization to use the base, and that you didn't have. I have been in touch with the President and he assures me that he gave no such permission for you, Director Mearing." Lennox then fixed his gaze on Galloway. "And you are no longer associated with any government agency or government job, so you had no reason to be on that base on any level."

"We were conducting viable research." Galloway snapped.

"Illegal research. Such research as you call it would have had to have been sanctioned by the government, and I know for a fact that it wasn't. You recruited top scientists in the field of cybernetics and sequestered them on that base for the purpose of conducting research that you should not have been using in the first place. On top of that, you had some of those people sneak onto a top secret military base for the sole purpose of attacking the Autobot CMO, kidnap his two children, take them back to that base, and use them for the purpose of inhumane experiments. All of which you did which violated several federal laws." Lennox stated.

"So what! You and everyone else fail to see that we are endangered by these alien machines! They're going to destroy our planet!" Galloway cried.

Lennox watched him sternly. "Just because they are different from us?"

"Yes! It doesn't matter that there are so few of them on this planet! They could wipe us out if they wanted to! We have to learn all we have to so that we can defend ourselves against them!" Galloway snapped.

Megatron knew his brother well, and he knew that Optimus would never have acted in an aggressive manner toward any of the humans since he wanted to establish good relations with them. :Are they insane or just plain ignorant?:

:Personally, I think that they're a little of both.: Optimus replied.

Somehow, Megatron could actually see that.

"You're so blinded by your love of the Autobots that you don't even see the type of threat that they could be to us." Mearing growled.

"I have fought with them for six years. Believe me. I know the type of threat that they **could **be to us. Could being the key word. As I said, I have been fighting with them for six years. The Autobots have never done anything to intentionally endanger the lives of any humans and that includes my men." Lennox told him.

"And what about the Decepticons? They are a threat to us." Galloway pointed out.

"Yes, they were. And unless you have both forgotten, the Autobots fought **with **us to help stop those Decepticon attacks. They also helped us learn how to fight them. That, however, is a moot point now." Lennox stated. Or he hoped that it was.

"Meaning what?" Mearing didn't miss that there was an underlying meaning to what he had just said.

"Simple. The Autobots and Decepticons, before your acts of pure stupidity," Lennox ignored the indignation from the two, "had been discussing a peace agreement. An act which the President was in favor us. However, your actions may have jeopardized that."

"It wouldn't have been real." Galloway snorted.

"You don't know that. And quite honestly, I think it was. Something you both failed to do was learn anything about the culture of the Autobots and Decepticons. If you had, you would have learned a few things. One of the main things being how highly both sides value the lives of their young. Bringing harm to any of their young is a highly opposed act that, in their culture, often leads to the death of the one who harms a young one. What you two did and intended to is something that would have gotten you killed on their homeworld of Cybertron."

"We're not on their damned planet! They're on ours!" Galloway barked.

"And in case you have forgotten, the Autobots have abided by our laws, but even they have their limits. Kidnapping the children of one of their own is beyond their limit. I'm surprised that you two weren't blasted by Optimus and Ironhide." Lennox stated.

:I am, too.: Megatron remarked.

:I wanted to. You have no idea how much I wanted to or how much 'Hide wanted to. At that point, getting Hot Rod and Solar Flare back were more important. Of course, if they had caused too much more trouble, they would have been dead.: Optimus stated.

:Ironhide would have fired.: Megatron guessed.

:**I **would have fired.: Optimus replied.

Megatron could see that happening as he turned all his focus back to the interrogation at hand.

"You two don't get it, do you? You violated a number of federal laws, not the least of which is assault and kidnapping." Lennox stated.

"They aren't human. You can't charge us with that." Mearing balked.

Lennox remained stony-faced. "As you both may recall, there were several pieces of legislation put into place even before Galloway was dismissed as their liaison which gave the Autobots the same protection by law as any citizen. That attack on Ratchet is a violation of that law and is actually seen as a violation of federal law." Lennox stated.

"Those creatures they had aren't protected. It only protects those who come to the planet, not those disgusting abominations born on this planet." Mearing snarled.

Optimus's anger spiked and went straight through the atmosphere. He barely contained his rage at what they had called **HIS **innocent, precious sparkling. They were **NOT **abominations, they were **NOT **disgusting, and they were **NOT **creatures in the sense they referred to them. The Prime clenched his fists tightly, barely restraining himself from grabbing the woman and slamming her against the wall.

Megatron's own anger spiked. He wanted to murder that woman for daring to say such things about any sparkling, much less his own niece and nephew. They had no right to speak about them in the manner that they did.

Lennox allowed a smug smirk to cross his lips as he slid a piece of paper in front of the two. "This is the legislation that protects the sparklings, meaning that you broke federal law in more ways than one. Those two are protected, so what you did was kidnapping as well."

Both liaisons were shocked at that. Neither that any such legislation would have ever existed.

"So, there's not much more to say except that neither of you are going anywhere any time soon." Lennox stated.

"What does it even matter! They are not human! The survival of our race should supersede theirs." Galloway growled.

Lennox looked him square in the eye. "That's not for you to decide nor anyone else. And while they are not human, they are not to be brushed off as not worth it. Maybe if you'd look closer and realize that they are more than machines, you'd realize that." There was one question that he needed to know the answer to, one that he hoped didn't incite Optimus and Megatron to commit murder. "Did you ever think that what you did to them could kill them?"

"Of course we knew. It didn't matter as long as we got the results. Besides, even if the tests didn't kill those things, we would have killed them anyway once they served their purpose. We wouldn't have needed them, and we didn't need more around." Galloway snorted.

It happened so fast that no one, either in the room or out of the room, could really see what happened.

But at hearing that they could have killed-**KILLED**-his creations regardless of what happened, Optimus snapped. He had moved so fast that no one saw him, but he grabbed Galloway by the neck and easily slammed him into the wall.

Galloway was shocked and confused at why this man would attack him. He hadn't done anything to him!

"How dare you make that choice! You had no right to take them! You had no right to do what you wanted to do to them! And you had no right to decide to kill them!" Optimus snarled at him, his grip on Galloway's neck a bit tight.

Mearing jumped up at the sight of the man suddenly having Galloway by the throat and holding him against the wall.

Lennox blinked, startled by this turn of events. Of course, he couldn't blame Optimus considering the fact that Galloway had just said that they planned to kill Hot Rod and Solar Flare regardless.

Megatron himself was surprised. He had seen his brother angry before, but never this angry. If the anger he felt pouring through their twin bond was anything to go, then he knew that Optimus was and truly close to simply snapping the man's neck.

"They never did anything to you! They couldn't have done much of anything to you! They didn't even understand what was going on, where they were, or why they were there! And you were going to kill them just because you wanted to!" Optimus's angered growled spoke volumes to how angry he really was.

Finally, Galloway placed the voice that he was hearing. But how was it possible that this…man…could be Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. And why in the world was he trying to kill him?

Mearing finally snapped out of her stupor and turned quickly to Lennox. "Aren't you going to stop him!"

"Why?" Lennox couldn't have cared less what happened to the man at this moment. Besides, there was no way he was even attempting to get Optimus away from Galloway. He liked living far too much to even attempt something like that.

"What kind of commander are you! You let your soldiers do this!" Mearing shrieked.

Lennox looked at her before he stood up. "Mearing, he is not my solider. That is the holoform of Optimus Prime, the sire of the sparklings that **YOU **plotted to kill. I have no control over him, and quite honestly, if I was in his place, I'd do the same thing." There was a tinge to his voice that told Mearing she would get no help from him.

Mearing looked over at the holoform of Optimus Prime himself. She started to shake as she now saw the pure rage that was flowing through him if the expression on his face was anything to go on.

Galloway felt even more fear as he was the one who had the Autobot leader's hand around his throat at the moment. He had spoken freely because he thought that they were soldiers. This one was the Autobot leader himself!

* * *

><p>"Who didn't see this coming?" Epps muttered. He sure had, and he had to admit he was glad to see the fear in Galloway and Mearing. They deserved it after everything that they had done.<p>

Randal glanced over at the President and saw that he wasn't having much of a reaction. "Sir, should someone stop him?"

"No. This is what I wanted them to see. I don't doubt that Mearing and Galloway will still hate the Autobots, but perhaps they can see a glimpse of just what pain they have caused." the President replied.

The Autobots and Decepticons that were there had to admit that they were pissed off at what had been said. **ALL **of them had wanted to go in there and kill the man for what he had just said they planned to do, but seeing that Optimus wasn't taking it easy on them, they weren't going to do anything. The Prime may not kill the man, but all of the Transformers knew that he wouldn't leave until they knew just how angry he was over what it was that they had done.

Sam watched in some amusement. He was glad to see Optimus **FINALLY **putting them in their place. He hadn't been around all that much when Galloway had been the liaison, but he had heard enough to know that he treated the Autobots about the same way that Mearing had. Meaning that they both had had this coming for a long time.

* * *

><p>Optimus was attempting to reign in his anger although that was a feat in itself. He had to fight to not just crush the man's throat. Even in a holoform, he could do that easily. It wouldn't take much, but the Prime was fighting that instinct. It didn't stop the rage that flowed through him. "Did either of you even consider what you were doing? Did either of you even consider the fact that you were going to murder two innocent lives?"<p>

Galloway didn't have the courage to speak. Not while the Autobot leader's hand was still wrapped securely around his neck.

Mearing had no such difficulty. "We were only trying to look out for the protection of our own race! How is that wrong!"

Megatron was the one who grew enraged. "How! Let's start with the fact that those two are only two of your months in age! That is the same as killing a day old baby to your race! Those two have barely had a chance to live! And you think it's just all right to take and kill them! I'm sure that you wouldn't feel the same way if a human child was killed in the manner you were going to treat them!"

Mearing had been so distracted by Optimus's movements that she had forgotten about the other man who was in the room.

Lennox motioned with an open palm at Megatron. "And this is Megatron. I'm sure you remember that he's the leader of the Decepticon." He watched with satisfaction as bit of fear crept into Mearing's eyes. "And he's also Optimus's brother, which makes him the uncle to the two sparklings you kidnapped."

Mearing wanted to demand to know why a Decepticon was in here, but considering the pure rage that she saw swirling in Megatron's eyes, she thought better of it.

"And he makes a point. Can you imagine the outcry that would come over if one human had done this to another family? Kidnapped their child for purpose of inhumane experiments with the intention of killing that child if the child survived the experiments. That's what this is to them. And whether or not either of you have the will to believe this, the Autobots and the Decepticons are beings who are far more advanced than us, and they have the same capacity to feel that we do. Kidnapping their sparklings was the same as kidnapping a human's baby." Lennox's voice was deadly.

Optimus finally released Galloway and dropped the man to the floor. "Be grateful that no physical harm befell either of my children, or I can assure you that this meeting would have gone much worse." The venom in Optimus's voice was something that he rarely showed, and it showed just how angry the Prime was at what had happened to his sparklings.

"And just so you know, every bot from Cybertron, Autobot and Decepticon alike, are protective of sparklings, and it enrages them when one is harmed for any reason. Especially when it happens in such a cruel way." Megatron told them.

Mearing and Galloway both froze.

Optimus, unable to be in the same room as these two any longer, turned and left the room.

Megatron followed suit.

* * *

><p>Once out the door, Optimus took a calming breath before he turned to face the President. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Mr. President, but that remark couldn't go without action."<p>

"No. It couldn't. I didn't expect them to say something like that. The point was that I wanted them to see how what their actions were made you feel." The President then looked at Galloway, who was still in the floor, and Mearing, who still looked terrified. "And I think that they got the message."

Everyone looked at the two former liaisons for the Autobots.

"What will happen to these two in particular?" Megatron asked.

"They'll never see the light of day again. I can tell you that much." the President replied.

Megatron and the other Decepticons were confused by that statement.

:Look it up on the Internet.: Optimus told Megatron.

Megatron did and told the other Decepticons to do the same. They understood then and were glad to hear that much.

* * *

><p>"Well, I think that everything that needed to be said has been said, and I think you finally understand what your actions really caused." Lennox picked up his folders and prepared to leave the room as well.<p>

"You think that this is over! It's not over by a long shot!" Mearing growled. She had her fire back with the two out of the room.

Lennox looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Do you honestly think that you are going to be able to do anything? The President has full knowledge of what has gone on. He's the one that gave us authorization to take over that base **AND **take everyone on the base as prisoners."

"So what! The President is an idiot who doesn't even know what he's doing!" Galloway snapped as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Really?" Lennox figured the President was loving this.

"Of course he is! Him and those idiot Joint Chiefs of his! And you'll lose your job the moment they learn those two were in here as well!" Mearing snapped.

"It was the President who suggested that Optimus and Megatron be in this room."

Mearing and Galloway were shocked.

"And the President as well as three of the Joint Chiefs, Chairman Norman Hensley, Chief of Staff of the Army General Christopher Randal, and Chief of the Air Force General Herman Cornwall are here as we speak. In fact, they are," Lennox motioned to the mirror, "on the other side of that mirror with my fellow liaison Samuel Witwicky and several of the Autobots and Decepticons as well as a few of my own men."

Mearing and Galloway were beyond shocked.

"I think the President has heard all he needs to." Lennox then turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>"You're right, Colonel Lennox. I have heard all I need to. They have made their feelings on the matter quite clear, and there is more than enough to support the fact that they are, without a doubt, behind all of this." The President glanced at the two in the room. "And I don't believe that they would have said half the things that they did had they known I was here."<p>

"Probably not." Lennox agreed.

"If you will excuse me, Mr. President, I believe that I will take my leave." Optimus told him.

"Of course." The President understood that Optimus wanted to get out of there.

Optimus along with the other Autobots and the Decepticons left the area.

"I'll say this, I think that they probably regret ever doin' somethin' like this. I know I would after having Optimus react like that." Epps stated.

"Indeed." The President then turned to face Lennox. "I had originally planned for you, Mr. Witwicky here, my Joint Chiefs, and myself to be present to discuss punishment, but I believe that it may be prudent to involve Optimus and Megatron as well."

"I think that would be an excellent idea, Mr. President. I'm sure that they would like some say in what happens, and it would be a gesture of good faith, especially to the Decepticons." Lennox agreed.

The President nodded.

Sam stepped forward. "Mr. President, if I may, right now would not be a good time to discuss it. Optimus and Megatron will still be upset over what Galloway just revealed. And it might be a good idea to make plans to move all the prisoners. I'm not sure the Autobots and Decepticons will remain calm toward them much longer." Sam stated.

"A wise idea. We can meet tomorrow morning at 0800 to discuss it." the President said.

"Yes, sir, Mr. President. We'll inform Optimus and Megatron." Lennox assured him.

The few humans then left the interrogation area.

* * *

><p>Despite his anger, Optimus chose to go on back to his quarters. He wanted to see his bondmates and his creations at the moment. Everything else could just go to the Pit for all he cared. The moment that he was in their quarters, Ironhide met him.<p>

"Didn't go well?" Ironhide asked.

"They aren't getting away with it, but something they said ticked me off." Optimus replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

Ironhide knew that that anger was not directed at him, which was why he didn't take offense to it. "What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." Optimus muttered.

"Which is fine."

Optimus looked up to see Ratchet standing behind Ironhide holding both sparklings.

"Now, unless there's something more pressing that you need to take care of right away, I suggest you keep yourself here. These two have hardly seen you in the last few days, and I think that they'd like to see their other sire for more than a few joor in the day." Ratchet reprimanded the Prime.

Optimus had the decency to look ashamed. "You're right. I became so wrapped up in all this that I didn't even think to spend more time with them."

"Good. You can contact either Prowl or Jazz and let them know you'll be here for the remainder of the day." Ratchet said before he walked back into the living room.

"Did he just-" Optimus started.

"Order you around? Oh, yeah." Ironhide snickered. :**Already become a housewife.**:

Optimus raised an optic ridge. :**Not saying that out loud, I see. Is the fearless Weapon's Specialist admitting that he's scared of little ole' Ratchet?**:

:**Anyone with half a processor knows not to piss Ratchet off. And being compared to a human female who remains at home all day would piss him off. And probably have me kicked out of our quarters.**: Ironhide replied.

Optimus could see that.

The two headed into the living room where Ratchet had already sat Solar Flare and Hot Rod down.

Optimus then got into the floor with the two, and the two sparklings immediately went over to the sire that they hadn't seen much recently.

Ratchet gave him a pointed look that clearly said 'told ya so'.

Optimus decided then that he was going to have to work out a way to spend more time with his family or he'd be getting looks from Ratchet a lot. Of course, once all of this mess with Mearing and Galloway was finished and put behind them, the Prime planned to take about a week off just to spend time with his family.

Ratchet leaned back against the couch with Ironhide sitting in the floor in front of him. The medic was letting his fingers trail lightly over the Weapon's Specialist's shoulders. As he watched Optimus play with their creations, Ratchet thought about how only two years before he wouldn't have thought he'd have all this: two wonderful soon-to-be bondmates and two amazing creations. He was grateful for all that he had now and glad he took a chance.

Once all this was settled, he was going to have to talk to the two about when they could finally bond.

* * *

><p>Drop a review and let me know what you thought!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks for all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

The President hadn't been all that happy since the moment that he had heard from Samuel Witwicky that someone had managed to sneak onto the NEST base, attack Ratchet, and kidnap the sparklings. He was angry that something like this had happened when they were so close to achieving peace with the Decepticons, something that would stop the constant fights and bring peace to planet. At least as far as the Decepticons went, anyway.

So, needless to say, the President wasn't at all happy with any of the people who had helped in this shenanigan against the sparklings, especially Charlotte Mearing and Theodore Galloway, who knew that this could possibly cause an incident with the Autobots. He was also especially angry at Mark Griffith, who viewed them as nothing more than machines to be used for their own gains. That man was willing to bring harm or even kill the sparklings just to get the answers that he wanted. It was infuriating at the callous attitude that he had.

Now, as the President was looking through all of the reports once again, he found himself wondering how Mearing and Galloway could have managed all this without arousing suspicion on any level. He supposed that he had Seymour Simmons to thank for that.

The President wasn't a stupid man. He interacted with alien robots whose intelligence far surpassed his own and ran a country. He was well-aware of the fact that Seymour Simmons hadn't been a part of NEST for as long as the papers or the two liaisons claimed he had been. In fact, the President was rather certain that was a desperate act to protect the man from being thrown in jail for hacking into government systems to get the information that led them right to the sparklings. Normally, the President would have called them on it, but considering the fact that Simmons helped save the sparklings with that information, the President was willing to overlook it this time just for that reason.

The President had been considering several ways that all the people who had been involved could be punished. Granted, there were some who would get much harsher punishments than others, especially Mearing, Galloway, and Griffith, who knew without a doubt that what they had done was wrong. For that matter, Matthew Barnes, the former captain, would also receive a rather harsh punishment.

However, before the President even considered carrying out those punishments, he was going to discuss them with both liaisons as well as with Optimus Prime and Megatron themselves. At least they would have a say in what happened, though the President had a feeling that he knew good and well just what the two would want the punishment to be.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was having a few rare moments of peace and quiet at the moment. He hadn't had all that many moments when he could just sit back and relax since the sparklings had been born. He was constantly keeping an optic on them to make sure that they didn't do anything that they weren't supposed to do.<p>

Now, the two sparklings were taking a nap, and their sires were doing the same.

While Optimus and Ironhide would never admit to the fact that they hadn't been recharging as well as they normally would have since the sparklings had been kidnapped, their lack of good recharge had caught up with them, and the two had slipped into recharge together on the couch.

With the sparklings safely recharging in their berths and the two sires in deep recharge on the couch, Ratchet had retreated to their berth room for a bit. He wandered around the room for a few moments as he looked over everything that had been in the room. His optics stayed on all the gifts that Ironhide and Optimus had given him while they had been courting him and before he had actually agreed to a relationship with them.

Ratchet really had underestimated just how well the two knew him until that point. He had to admit that it had taken him a bit off guard when they expressed an interest in him. He had known that they would be very involved in each other's lives considering the fact that they were having two sparklings together, but he hadn't expected them to want him. They had done a good job of hiding their true feelings from him over their vorns of friendship.

Now, Ratchet was grateful to Wheeljack for pushing him into agreeing to a relationship with them. He hadn't thought he'd ever have everything he could have wanted and more. He knew that Wheeljack only wanted him to be happy and was glad that his brother had interfered in his life this once.

Ratchet walked over and picked up the crystal figurine of the Crystal City from the shelf and looked over it once more. He had to admit that Optimus was talented at this. He'd give the Prime that.

Once more, Ratchet set the figurine back down before he went to sit down. He'd admit now that he loved Optimus and Ironhide. He could see that. He knew it. And he knew that they loved him from the way that they treated him.

Which was why Ratchet had decided that he wanted to bond with them. Granted, they hadn't been in a relationship as long as most who bond had been, but the medic knew that he wanted to be bonded to them. They were everything that he could have ever asked for in mates and more.

The sound of one of his creations starting to fuss brought Ratchet out of his musings. He stood up and headed for the nursery, where he found that Solar Flare was awake and fussing. He chuckled as he reached into the berth and picked her up. "Hmm. Just like your sire." Ratchet had long suspected that Solar Flare was Ironhide's daughter while Hot Rod was Optimus's son. Granted, the two would be raised as if both were both Optimus and Ironhide's, but Ratchet already suspected which sparkling shared energon with which sire. He would just have to have it confirmed by First Aid.

Solar Flare sensed that her carrier was now holding her, so she looked up with a bright smile on her faceplates while she started to click happily.

Ratchet chuckled. "Yes, I'm here, sweetspark. No need to worry about that." He sat down in the chair before he set Solar Flare back down in the floor, but the femmeling wanted to remain in her carrier's arms as she reached for him. Ratchet obliged her and picked her up.

Solar Flare then curled up against her carrier's chest and slowly fell back into recharge.

Ratchet allowed a smile to cross his lips at that. He had to admit that he enjoyed it when his creations would do this. If anyone other than Optimus and Ironhide ever saw in this position, though, he would threaten them within an inch of their lives.

* * *

><p>Sam and Lennox were both in Lennox's office. It had been a long, hard, and stressful few days, and the two liaisons were at their wits end. The two weren't sure how much more either of them were going to be able to take.<p>

"You know, I actually have a good idea on how to deal with Mearing and Galloway. A twenty-one gun salute." Lennox then drank his scotch.

"Let me guess. With the guns being pointed right at Mearing and Galloway." Sam drank at his own Vodka.

"Exactly."

The door to the office opened, and Epps looked in. "Hey. Drinking away your sorrows?"

"More like drinking to ease the tension I'm feeling." Lennox motioned to the bottles on his desk and then to a chair beside Sam.

Epps walked over and grabbed a glass before pouring himself a glass of scotch and then mixed the Vodka with it. "So, any clue what's happenin' next?" The sergeant then started to drink his own drink.

"No. Tomorrow, we're going to be getting Optimus and Megatron so that we can sit down with the President and the three Joint Chiefs to discuss punishment. That will be fun." Lennox downed the rest of his scotch before pouring himself some more.

"That'll be a field day. I already know what Megatron is going to want to happen to them. Optimus might end up wanting the same thing." Epps remarked.

"We're already dreading it." Sam assured him.

"At least we won't have a bunch of pissed off Autobots and Decepticons on our hands anymore. Any idea what's going to happen with the peace negotiations now?" Epps asked.

"We've been so wrapped up in dealing with Mearing, Galloway, and the mess that they've caused, we haven't had the chance to even talk about that. I'm assuming that Optimus will let us know when something happens." Lennox stated.

The door then opened, and the President walked in.

Lennox and Epps hurriedly set their drinks down and stood up to salute the President while Sam stood up in an act of respect.

"At ease, gentlemen." the President told them.

Epps and Lennox relaxed, but didn't sit around.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you." the President said.

"Of course not." Glancing down at the drinks, Lennox then added, "Would you like a drink, sir?"

"Do you have bourbon?" the President asked.

"Yes, sir." Lennox had just about anything you could think of. He wouldn't get through a whole day of work without the liquor he kept stored in the office some days. He went to the cabinet and got out the bourbon and another glass. He poured the bourbon into a glass and handed it to the President, who had sat down in the last empty chair in the room.

"Considering you all know the Autobots better than me, how have things went?" the President asked.

"Everyone involved is still alive, so that's a plus." Lennox sighed. "I have to admit that I've never seen Optimus as mad as he has been while dealing with this whole situation. Then again, I can't say that I would be that calm if something were to happen to my kids."

"I'm in agreement with you there." The President took a sip of his bourbon. "Honestly, do you think having Optimus and Megatron there was a good idea?"

"It's a step in the right direction with the Decepticons. Knowing that their leader is at least having his opinions listened to would help. A measure of good faith, if you will." Sam drank at his Vodka. "Got to admit I expected him to be the one near strangling someone."

"Yeah. I guess he figured Optimus got the point across." Epps shook his head. "Honestly, any father would be royally pissed off if he heard the ones who kidnapped his child intended to kill them regardless of the fact that they got what they wanted."

"Agreed, Sergeant." The President was thoughtful for a moment. "As far as Leslie Macintyre goes, considering she tried to help protect the sparklings, I'm inclined to go easier on her than the rest of them."

"Yeah. When you consider the harm that may have beheld the sparklings had she not told Starscream where they were, she deserves a bit of leniency. Of course, you might want to run that one by Prime and Megatron." Lennox stated.

The President nodded. "Was anyone else especially helpful? I didn't see it in your reports." the President said.

"No one else was helpful in any way. Other than Leslie Macintyre, the rest of them were either pointing fingers or playing dumb." Lennox replied.

"Some of them like the guards and the technicians really didn't know what was going on. They still broke the law, but they were in the dark. Some anyway." Sam added.

The President nodded. "Right now, the main ones I'm concerned with punishments are Mearing, Galloway, Griffith, and Barnes."

"Understood, sir. We'll be prepared tomorrow. And I'll let Optimus and Megatron know to meet tomorrow morning. Would you like them to use their holoforms in one of the offices or one of the hangers so that they can be in their natural form?" Lennox asked.

"We'll use the hanger. I don't think Megatron was especially comfortable in a holoform." the President stated.

"We'll use the same conference hanger as your last visit, Mr. President." Sam added.

"Thank you, Mr. Witwicky. Perhaps the next time I come to visit it won't be because of some problem." the President stated.

The three men nodded their agreement.

* * *

><p>The President had been more than a little surprised when he found the Secret Service with a man who looked to be in his middle thirties with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. The man was wearing a pair of jeans with a button-up green shirt on. He also wore glasses and had a serious air about him as well as an air that commanded respect.<p>

"Mr. President." the man greeted him.

The President, while not recognizing the man, immediately recognized the voice. "Ratchet?"

A slight smile spread across his lips. "I know you have never seen me in holoform, and I was not sure if you would recognize my voice, sir."

The President laughed. "As many times as we have spoken, I should know your voice. It's nice to see you on my own level, though."

Ratchet chuckled. "Many others feel the same way. I actually came here to speak with you about something important." Ratchet said.

"Of course." The President motioned for the medic to enter his quarters.

Ratchet walked into the room and sat where the President indicated.

"What can I do for you, Ratchet?" the President asked.

"I know that all of the interrogations for those responsible for all this are over. Optimus told me as much." Ratchet stated.

"Yes. That is true." The President had a feeling that he knew exactly where this was going.

"I was wondering if you had any objections to me speaking with one of them." Ratchet stated.

The President was wary of that. While he didn't truly want to deny the medic, he also didn't want to risk him snapping and committing a murder.

Ratchet chuckled, having a good idea of what he was thinking. "I have no intentions of killing them. It's actually the human woman who aided Starscream in finding my creations before anything happened to them. I believe that her name is Leslie Macintyre."

"Yes. It is. May I ask why you want to speak to her?" the President asked.

"I read the report on her interrogation, and I honestly feel sorry for her. I just wanted to speak with her myself." Ratchet explained.

The President thought about that for a moment before he decided that he wasn't going to deny the medic this chance. "All right. I'll have them set her up in one of the interrogation rooms again."

"Thank you. I do appreciate you accommodating me." Ratchet told him.

"Honestly, I expected it to be Mearing, Galloway, or Griffith you wanted to confront." the President stated.

Ratchet laughed humorlessly. "Mr. President, if I were to be alone with any of them, there **WOULD **be a murder. They I could not restrain myself from killing knowing what they had planned to do to my creations. Besides, I know all I need to from them. I just wanted to speak to her. I suppose her willingness to help my creations makes me want to speak with her."

The President nodded. "Very well."

* * *

><p>Leslie Macintyre found herself back in an interrogation room. She wasn't sure what the reason was for being here this time around. She assumed that there was someone else who wanted to speak to her about everything that had happened.<p>

The door to the interrogation room opened, and Ratchet walked into the room. He wasn't sure what she would end up telling him, but he knew that he needed to get answers to some of the things that were currently going through his processors.

Leslie glanced up and saw the man that walked in. To her shock, he didn't appear to be someone from the military or a government official. In fact, she couldn't even begin to figure out just who this man was. She wondered what this man could want.

Ratchet knew that he was completely alone with her. He was amazed as the amount of trust the President placed in him to allow him to be completely alone when he spoke with her, and he had no intentions of breaking that trust.

Leslie was uneasy as the man's blue eyes seemed to regard her in a calculating manner. Those steely eyes seemed to look right into her soul and see everything. She started to shift in her seat nervously. She really wished that he would go ahead and ask her whatever he intended to instead of staring at her the way he was.

"You're Leslie Macintyre, correct? One of the ones from the base?" Ratchet knew the answer, but decided to ask anyway.

"Um, yes." Leslie watched the man for a moment before she spoke again. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ratchet. I am actually one of the Autobots that Mearing and Galloway have had you study over the last few years." Ratchet replied.

Leslie's jaw dropped. "But you're human!"

Ratchet smiled. "No. This is merely my holoform. A human representation of my processors. In my natural form, I am about twenty-feet tall. And neon green."

Leslie was shocked that these Autobots were able to make human representations of themselves. They could easily blend in to their world if they wanted to!

Ratchet knew that she was shocked, but he needed to ask her things so that he would know if he was making the right choice with what he intended to ask of Optimus. Ironhide would protest, but he could protest all he wanted.

Leslie swallowed thickly, wondering what he planned to do. "I suppose you know about what happened to the huh-" Leslie trailed off, unable to the remember what Lennox had called them.

"Sparklings. And yes, I do. I ought to. I'm their carrier, or I suppose you'd say mother." Ratchet answered.

Leslie froze. This was their mother? Oh, god! He was going to kill her for what was done!

"As a carrier, my first instinct is to hurt anyone who dares to bring harm to my creations. We Cybertronians are very protective of our young, especially ones as young as they are. But Starscream told me of how you came out to him and told him where to find the sparklings. And they also told me that you tried to stop them from hurting them." Ratchet stated.

Leslie could do little more than nod that that was true. At the moment, she was far too scared to even attempt something like talking.

"I suppose what I want to know is why did you help them. From what I know, most of the other scientists wanted to only make the discoveries that might make them famous. They didn't care about what happened to them because, as they put it, they were only machines." Those words were spoken with distaste as Ratchet knew that they were much more than mere machines.

Leslie was quiet a moment before she spoke. "We saw several video feeds of all of you. Maybe at first glance you appear to be nothing more than machines, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're much more than that. In those feeds, I watched as some of your kind risked their lives to protect my kind, even when it didn't seem like the safest choice. It was obvious that you were thinking of the safety of my kind over your own safety. Plus, it was obvious you had to be more than machines. I mean, no mere machine could do half of the things that I saw you do."

Ratchet chose to sit down at that point. "What brought you to the point of wanting to help them?"

Leslie watched the medic for a moment before answering. "When the, ah, sparklings were there, they were crying. A lot. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were scared. I suppose it's about like a baby wanting it's parents."

"That's exactly what it was." Ratchet murmured, a bit angry that his creations had been that upset and none of the humans save this woman cared enough about the fact to want to think about them over their experiments.

"In any case, when I saw that, I knew that they were more than machines. They were capable of being scared. They were in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people. They just wanted to go home, and I-I just couldn't do it anymore. I tried to make Mark see that what we were doing was wrong, but he didn't care. All that he cared about was the fact that they weren't human, so it didn't matter what we did to them, as he put it." Leslie shuddered at that. "He would have killed them to get the answers he wanted."

The hand that Ratchet had in his lap under the table clenched into a tight fist in his anger. He hated that man so much, and he had never even met him! Just hearing what he wanted to do made him very angry. Made him want to strangle the life out of the man with his bare hands. Of course, in his natural form, it wouldn't take much.

"I couldn't do that. I couldn't harm those two. They had never done anything to us, and Mark wanted to killed them. It wasn't right. I tried to stop him, but I was stopped. He told me he'd kill me if he tried to stop me again." Leslie shook her head. "I couldn't stop him, so I ran out, hoping to find someone who would help me. I never expected to see those three-ah-" Leslie didn't know what to call Starscream and his trine.

"They're called Seekers. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp are their names." Ratchet supplied.

"Right. The military man, I think his name was Epps, came to me. I didn't care that he wanted to arrest me. I just wanted them to help them." Leslie said.

Ratchet had been around so many good liars in his time in this universe that he could easily tell when someone was lying and when they were telling the truth. After all, Jazz was one of the best liars out of all the Autobots, and he could tell immediately when the saboteur was lying to him. He had no doubt that this woman was telling him the truth.

Leslie looked up at Ratchet. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Ratchet hid his anger well. He wasn't going to unleash his anger on her when she had helped his creations.

"The sparklings? Are they all right?" Leslie asked.

"Yes. No physical harm had befell them when Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp reached them. While they are scared, I can only be thankful that they will have no memory of this event." Ratchet stated.

"They won't?" Leslie asked hopefully.

"No. They will not. Sparklings do not remember the first few stellar cycles of life." Seeing the confusion on the young woman's face, Ratchet explained. "First few years. I'm sorry. I tend to forget we use a different time scale than your race."

"Oh." Leslie looked relieved. "I'm glad that they're all right. It's better they don't remember this." She looked at Ratchet with remorse. "I'm truly sorry for what happened. I never thought they would want to do something like this to them."

Ratchet nodded his head. "I know you are."

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT?" Ironhide couldn't stop himself from shouting as loud as he could when Ratchet told him and Optimus where he had been.<p>

Solar Flare and Hot Rod had never seen their creators angry before and cringed back from the fear of the very loud shout.

Ratchet glared at Ironhide before he walked over and picked Solar Flare and Hot Rod, calming them by clicking softly at them as well as soothing them through their bond. He then fixed a glare on Ironhide that had the bigger mech shrinking away. "Kindly keep your voice down. I don't care how angry you get. They are going to be frightened by loud noises."

"Sorry." Ironhide muttered.

Optimus glanced at Ratchet. "Why, though? Why did you go to see her?"

Ratchet sighed before he sat down on the couch with Solar Flare and Hot Rod in his lap. "Because of the fact that she did **try **to stop the other scientists from harming them. And she got Starscream and his trine to them before anything happened. I just wanted to talk to her myself. At least before I asked you this."

"Ask me what?" Knowing Ratchet as he did, Optimus couldn't begin to imagine what he would want to ask unless it was in regard to the punishment she would receive.

"I want you to ask the President to go easy on her." Ratchet stated.

That wasn't too bad.

"I had thought about that actually. Especially considering the way she helped them." Optimus replied.

Part one was easy. Part two might result in an angry Prime and enraged Weapon's Specialist.

"And I want you to see about getting her put on staff her at NEST with the other scientists we work with." Ratchet added.

**THAT **was completely unexpected.

Ironhide's jaw dropped while Optimus stared in utter shock.

"Why in the name of Cybertron would you want her here?" Ironhide barely managed to keep his tone level. He was really getting angry at Ratchet at the moment.

Ratchet knew an argument would break out. "Perhaps I should ask Wheeljack and Skyfire to watch them while we discuss this. Like civil sentient beings." Ratchet pointedly looked at the obviously angry Ironhide.

"No. I think we can talk about this without yelling." Optimus glanced Ironhide. "Can't we."

Ironhide grumbled before finally agreeing that they could. He really didn't want the sparklings away from them, so he figured he could attempt to keep calm so that they could talk about this rationally.

"All right. My reason is simple. She had no real malicious reason behind it. She was curious and wanted to learn more about our kind. Also, she was misled by Galloway and Mearing into believing we were nothing more than machines, which is exactly what they see us as. In her own research, she came to the conclusion that we were more than what Mearing and Galloway were saying. Once she saw how Hot Rod and Solar Flare were acting while there, I think she realized how wrong they had been. She wanted it to stop." Ratchet said.

"So she says." Ironhide grumbled.

"After spending so long with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jazz, it's very hard for anyone to lie to me, Ironhide." Ratchet told him.

Optimus was quiet a moment as he considered Ratchet's request.

"And you can have her under constant watch until you're certain she's not planning to attempt anything." Ratchet added.

Optimus could tell that this was something important to Ratchet, and he just didn't have it in him to say no. Not to Ratchet, anyway. "All right, Ratchet. I'll discuss this with the President." Considering the fact that it was Ratchet who was asking this, the Prime was rather certain that the President would grant the request.

"I still don't think that this is a good idea." Ironhide muttered.

Ratchet glanced over at him. "Do you honestly think that I'm going to do anything that is going to endanger our creations, 'Hide?"

"Well, no." Ironhide knew for a fact that Ratchet would never do anything to endanger their creations. He knew the medic better than that.

"Then trust me on this. I know that she's not a threat to them. While she has a great deal of scientific curiosity, she has a sense of morality that the others did not seem to have. She tried to do the right thing in the end." Ratchet said.

Optimus knew that there was going to be no way to change the medic's mind, so he wasn't even going to attempt to change it. "I'll see what I can do, Ratchet." The Prime wondered how his brother was going to react to this bit of news.

* * *

><p>It was late when Lennox finally found the time to go to Optimus's living quarters to let him know about the meeting. He'd leave telling Megatron that to Optimus.<p>

Ironhide was the one who let him in. "Just try to keep it down, Lennox. The sparklings are in recharge already."

Lennox nodded before he followed Ironhide into the living room to find that Ratchet was stretched out on the couch, in recharge himself. Optimus was also on the couch with Ratchet's helm in his lap. "Do I want to know?"

Ironhide snorted. "Nothing went on. I can assure you of that."

"Is there something we can do for you, Colonel?" Optimus asked.

"Oh. Right. The President has decided that we're going to meet in the conference hanger at 0800 to discuss the punishments. The main ones we're focusing on are Mearing, Galloway, Griffith, and Barnes. The President wants you and Megatron to be there, Optimus. He wants both of your input on how they should be dealt with." Lennox told him.

"I know how I'd like to deal with them." Ironhide muttered as his cannons cycles on.

Ratchet shifted in his recharge, reacting to the sound of Ironhide's cannons coming online.

Optimus sent a glare Ironhide's way. :**Stop that, Ironhide! You're going to pull Ratchet from recharge!**:

:**Sorry.**: Ironhide immediately cycled his cannons back off.

"Uh, right. In any case, the President would like you to be there, Optimus." Lennox stated.

"Of course. I will inform Megatron." Optimus assured him.

Lennox nodded before he bid them goodnight and headed back out.

"What are you going to do?" Ironhide asked.

"Wait and see what the President has in mind. Once I do, I'll either agree with it or ask for something harsher. Nothing will be too harsh in my opinion." Optimus stated.

Ironhide nodded in agreement. "Going to mention what Ratchet asked?"

"Yes. I will need to mention to him before he considers what to do with Leslie Macintyre. I must admit that Ratchet made a good point. And she did end up helping save them from any physical harm. I trust Ratchet's judgment, Ironhide. We both know that he would never do anything to endanger our creations' lives." Optimus stated.

Ironhide nodded. "Just hope he is right. Of course, don't think she could do a whole lot. And like Ratch said. We can always have her watched for a while."

Optimus couldn't help but agree on that one.

"Think we should head to berth ourselves?" Ironhide asked.

"Probably wouldn't be a bad idea." Optimus agreed.

Ironhide walked over and easily lifted Ratchet into his arms before heading back toward their room.

Optimus stood up from the couch and followed Ironhide back to their berth room. Before following Ironhide into the room, Optimus stopped in the nursery to check on Hot Rod and Solar Flare. He was happy to find that they were both in sound recharge. He then headed on to the berth room to find that Ironhide had already situated Ratchet on the berth and had joined him.

The Prime then walked over and joined them, getting on the other side of Ratchet.

:**So, how do you think things are going to go tomorrow?**: Ironhide asked.

:**Not sure. Depends on what the President plans to do as punishment and how Megatron reacts. If they have differing views-**: Optimus trailed off.

:**It'll be one loud conference.**: Ironhide stated.

:**Exactly.**: Before he forgot, Optimus sent a message out to his brother to inform him that they would be meeting with the President in the morning to discuss the punishments of the humans. Megatron had replied that he understood. Despite the tentative peace that they had, Optimus was wary of how his brother was going to end up reacting at this conference. It might be the deciding factor on if they had peace or if they ended up back at war.

* * *

><p>Lennox headed back to his quarters. He was dead tired and completely stressed out after everything that had happened. He swore that the moment all the prisoners and the President were off the base, he was getting his family and bringing them here just to have some semblance of sanity in his life. Besides, it had been a while since he had seen his wife and children. They had been on base before, so that wasn't a problem.<p>

The colonel would be glad to be able to spend a little time with his family. After seeing what it did to Optimus and Ironhide, he really wanted to be able to see and hug his kids again. Besides, he was rather certain that Annabelle, his seven-year-old daughter and Luke, his four-year-old son, would be thrilled to learn that their Uncle 'Hide had kids of his own now.

Sarah had been told about them, and she had told Lennox that as soon as they were able to that Ratchet, Optimus, and Ironhide needed to bring the sparklings out to let them see them. She was eager to see them since she considered Ironhide a part of the family.

Lennox shook his head as he remembered just how his wife had reacted when she heard what Mearing had wanted Ratchet to do. She had been absolutely livid and threatened to come to the base herself and tear Mearing a new one. Lennox had no doubt that his wife would have let Mearing have it. He was also fairly certain that he and Epps would have had to of held the woman back.

Lennox entered his quarters and took a quick shower before he collapsed onto the bed.

A visit from his family was just what he needed. Hell, he might see if Epps' wife would come out, too. Probably would do the sergeant a bit of good to see his wife.

Definitely wasn't bringing any of them out here until after all the prisoners were off base. Between Epps' wife Rachel and Sarah, Lennox was certain that Mearing and Galloway would both be dead for what they wanted to do to the sparklings. That thought sent a shudder through Lennox. No way was he getting in the middle of that mess.

Yeah. Better to get them all brought out here after Mearing, Galloway, and all the others were off the base. No chance of a murder trial once that happened.

Lennox settled down in his bed as he prepared to get some rest. He was going to have a busy day tomorrow. At least the morning would be busy, and he wanted to make sure that he was going to have plenty of rest to deal with it. Just dealing with Megatron's anger was going to give him a headache the size of Optimus.

Besides, he planned to be up by 0600 to eat breakfast and have a rundown of everything with Sam. He needed to get at least five hours of sleep before that. He'd like to get six hours, but that was hoping for too much. As active as his mind was, it was going to take a while before he settled down to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Love all the support!

**Note: I'm having to work on the rough draft of a big paper I have for one of my college classes, so I'm not having as much time to write. Maybe once I get it done I'll be able to write on my stories more. For now, they may be slow on being updated. Bare with me please.**

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Sam rubbed his face after he and Lennox had talked about everything that they considered to be a good punishment for the various people involved in this whole mess.

"The only one I'm really conflicted about is Leslie Macintyre. She did try to help the sparklings, and she did tell us everything without much prodding and without having to be threatened." Sam stated.

"Same here. The only problem with that is the fact that I'm not sure how Optimus and Megatron are going to feel about something like that. In this, we have to look at it from their viewpoint. She is a part of what happened, so we're going to have to tread lightly with that one." Lennox replied.

Sam nodded in agreement.

The two had agreed that the harshest punishment possible needed to be dealt to Mearing and Galloway above all others because they were the masterminds behind all this, and they knew that they were breaching several federal laws by doing this as well as knowing that they attacking allies of the US government. The two liaisons were in agreement that Mearing and Galloway did not need to ever see the light of day again.

The next on their list was Mark Griffith. Both knew that he had been willing to kill the sparklings just for his scientific exploration, which meant that he needed to have a much harsher punishment. He had known that he was breaking several federal laws with all this, so they agreed that he needed harsh punishment as well.

Matthew Barnes, who had full knowledge of their illegal activities and committed treason by helping those who were working against them, had to have unsympathetic punishment as well. He knew the Autobots were not a threat, endangered the lives of Ratchet and the sparklings, willingly committed treason, and sold NEST out. He wasn't to have an easy punishment, either.

Lennox leaned back in his chair. "Honestly, Sam, I'm just read for this shit to be over so that some semblance of sanity can return to my base. I know insanity is the norm for this base, but damn it, I want the normal insanity back! Not this type of insanity!"

There was a deep chuckle from the doorway.

The two liaisons turned to find Optimus and Megatron, in their holoforms, standing there.

Optimus had amusement in his eyes. "That annoyed with how we're acting."

Lennox scowled. "You try running this damned base with all this insanity! I want those insane people off my base paying for their crimes so that this insanity ends!"

Optimus had seen Lennox upset before, but never like this. It was rather amusing to the Autobot leader. "I can assure you that it will end soon. You'll have Ironhide firing cannons at all hours of the day, Ratchet back in medbay yelling all the time, the twins back to their pranks, and we'll probably get some new insanity with the Decepticons here now."

Megatron groaned. "Just keep Skywarp away from those two twin maniacs. His pranks alone are bad enough."

"Sounds like the twins are going to have a partner in crime." Sam remarked.

Lennox groaned.

"Well, that can be worried about at a later date." Optimus stated.

A sudden powerful explosion hit and knocked all four in the room doff their pedes.

"What in the name of Primus was that!" Megatron growled.

Optimus looked over at Lennox with a look of our mirth on his face. "And there's step one to the return to your normal insanity, Colonel. Wheeljack and his customary daily explosions."

Lennox slammed his head down onto his desk. "Why couldn't he have waited until **after **the President left! He's going to think the worst now!"

Sam watched his fellow liaison for a moment. "Will, you really need a vacation."

Lennox looked up at Sam. "And just who do you think could run this mad house while I'm gone? There is no other officer who could stand it."

"What about Epps?" Sam asked.

Lennox snorted. "Please. Epps would have us in a war with some country by the time I got back."

Optimus and Megatron got back to their feet before they walked over to join the two liaisons.

"You'll forgive us for intruding, but once we realized that you were in here, I assumed you were discussing the meeting with the President later today." Optimus told them.

"Yeah. The main ones we're concerned about are Mearing, Galloway, Griffith, and Barnes right now." Sam told them.

Optimus nodded his helm in agreement.

"Just hand them over to that Weapon's Specialist of yours, Optimus. I'm certain he could give them a punishment that they would never forget." Megatron suggested.

Sam allowed a smirk to cross his lips. "Or Ratchet."

"Do you want to punish them or torture them?" Lennox asked.

Sam shrugged. "Not a bad idea. It would save us a lot of work. And I'm sure that Ratchet would make them see why what they were planning was a very bad idea."

"And kill them." Lennox muttered.

"Problem solved." Sam said cheerfully.

Lennox glared at him.

Optimus cleared his throat. "Yes, well, there was actually a reason I wished to speak with both of you before the meeting with the President began."

Lennox and Sam both looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"In regard to Leslie Macintyre, the woman who helped save Hot Rod and Solar Flare in the end, I was wanting you to go easy on her. I believe that she never meant harm to us and was deceived by Mearing and Galloway." Optimus told them. "We came to that conclusion, and Ratchet, Ironhide, and I agree that taking it easy in her is the better way after considering everything."

Lennox nodded. "We had thought the same thing, although we were going to talk to you about it before we spoke to the President."

Optimus nodded. "She seemed honest enough, and I don't believe that she ever wanted to harm Hot Rod and Solar Flare. She just wanted to learn about them. Unfortunately, Mearing and Galloway wanted that done by any means necessary."

"Yeah. We know. I'm not sure that the President will have a problem with that." Sam stated.

"Just wait until he finishes." Megatron muttered. The Decepticon leader had not been all that thrilled when his brother told him that Ratchet wanted the woman to remain with NEST and work with the scientists here. He wanted her off the base, but he supposed that since Ratchet was Hot Rod and Solar Flare's carrier, he knew what he was doing.

"What does that mean exactly?" Lennox asked warily.

"Ratchet wants us to see if the President would allow Ms. Macintyre to remain on the base as a part of NEST and have her work with the scientists here for the right reasons and the right way." Optimus replied.

Lennox looked at Optimus in disbelief. "Ratchet wants a woman who worked with the ones responsible for his children's kidnapping to remain here."

Optimus nodded.

"I so did not see that coming." Sam stated.

"Me, either." Lennox was a bit dumbstruck by that. Going easy on her he could see, but wanting her to remain here was a shock. But if that's what the medic wanted, the colonel would at least mention it to the President. "Okay. We can see what the President days."

"That's all I ask." Optimus wasn't sure how he would feel if the President agreed, but he supposed he would live with it. He knew Ratchet, and he knew that the medic would not endanger their creations for any reason.

"We can ask, Optimus." Lennox told him. He wasn't entirely sure how the President was going to react when he heard this, but he supposed that he would hear soon enough.

* * *

><p>The President, his three Joint Chiefs, Sam, Lennox, Optimus, and Megatron all gathered in the conference hanger to discuss punishments.<p>

The punishments of the guards and the technical staff were to be a bit lighter as they had no true knowledge of what was going although they would be in jail for quite some time.

The scientists were not ever going to get out of prison for what they did. They had to have suspected what they were doing was wrong, so they were in deep trouble. And they all knew it.

Which brought the meeting to the remaining five to be dealt with: Leslie Macintyre, Matthew Barnes, Mark Griffith, Theodore Galloway, and Charlotte Mearing.

"As far as Matthew Barnes go, he committed crimes within the military. With what he has done, he'll be going to a military prison for his crimes. I'd say that he would remain there for roughly fifty to sixty years when you compile everything." the President said.

"I'd also like to suggest confiscating the contents of his banking account. That money was payoff money from Galloway and Mearing." Lennox stated.

"A wise idea." the President agreed.

"As for Mark Griffith and Theodore Galloway, I much liked your idea, Colonel Lennox." the President said.

Lennox was a bit surprised by that. "What idea would that be?"

"Terrorism." the President answered.

Lennox was a bit surprised by that. "I was just using that as a scare tactic."

"I know, but it makes sense. After all, their actions can be considered that of terrorists. They do meet the basic criteria." Randal stated.

Megatron frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Sam decided to answer that one. "We have three basic criteria that have to be met for actions to be considered that of terrorism. "Their motives have to be political. In this case, it was proving that they were a danger to our national security. Second, they had to be non-governmental people. Neither Griffith nor Galloway had any affiliation with any governmental agency. Third, their target had to be non-governmental personnel. In this case, Hot Rod and Solar Flare most certainly were not part of the government. So their actions can be considered terrorism."

That seemed to satisfy the Decepticon leader.

"And the best part is that there doesn't need to be any sort of trial." Sam added.

"Exactly. They'll immediately be transported to Guantanamo Bay." the President stated.

"And what of Mearing?" Optimus asked.

"She'll be charged with treason. Her actions spoke of nothing but treasonous acts. She can claim that her actions were for the benefit of the government all she wants, but they were nothing but act of treason as far as I am concerned. She has already lost her job with the CIA, and she'll be a traitor to her country for her actions." the President said.

Megatron still thought that all of them deserved to die because of the things that they had done to the sparklings and because of what they wanted to do to them. And he had no problem voicing this to Optimus. :I still think that they deserve more than this. Prison time will do nothing to teach them anything. I still think that they deserve death.:

:I understand that, Megatron. I really do, and I feel the same way. But this is not Cybertron, so we cannot abide by those laws any longer. Only for crimes such as murder will the humans consider execution as an acceptable form of punishment, and even then, there are those who still do not believe that any crime warrants such. As much as I want them to pay the way one would have paid on Cybertron, I know that that is not going to happen. All we can do is take comfort in the fact that they will not be allowed to do this ever again.: Optimus told him. He understood better than anyone just what their actions had done, but the Prime had to remember that despite everything, they had to remain good relations with the humans and pushing them to do something like that wasn't going to help them.

Megatron still wasn't happy about this, but he figured that he would live with it. He still thought Optimus was being too soft-sparked about how he was dealing with all this, but decided to let it go. It was Optimus's creations that they had endangered, so the Decepticon leader figured that he would just have to live with whatever Optimus decided to agree to.

"Now, as far as Leslie Macintyre goes, considering the fact that she did try to stop the other scientists and did get Starscream there to the sparklings to save them, I am inclined to go easier on her. If that's agreeable to everyone." the President stated.

"Mr. President, it would appear we all feel the same way where she is concerned." Optimus told him.

"Her actions and willingness to tell us everything without being coerced into it was a clear sign of her remorse for her part in this as well as her sense of morality that her colleagues did not appear to have." Lennox added.

The President nodded his agreement.

Optimus decided that since it was his mate that had asked for her to remain on the base, it might as well be him that made the request. "Mr. President, in regard to Ms. Macintyre, I have a request to make." He thought about that for a moment before he amended that statement. "Actually, Ratchet has a request."

The President looked up at the Autobot leader, ready hear what it was that Ratchet had wanted.

"Ratchet request that Ms. Macintyre remain here on this base to work with the NEST scientists who are already on the base." Optimus stated.

The President was taken aback by that statement. Of all the things he had expected, that most certainly was not one of them. "He wants her to remain here?" He needed to make sure that he had heard Optimus right.

"That is correct, Mr. President. I believe that Ratchet sees her as a great scientist who was misled into thinking something that wasn't true. He believes she will be of help to the scientists here. I believe that Ratchet wants to give her another chance as she was more than willing to help us." Optimus stated.

The President nodded his head. He had to admit that he was a bit uneasy with the idea of one of the ones who were involved with all this remaining on the base. However, if Ratchet, who was the sparklings moth…err…carrier, was okay with her being here, the President supposed there was no harm in giving her a chance. "That is something I can grant. However, I think it might be best to make it probationary. Give her six months, and if she has done nothing to warrant her dismissal, we can consider making it full-time." the President agreed.

Optimus nodded.

"If I may, Mr. President, I think it might be a good idea to have both a scientist assigned to work with her while on the probationary period as well as a NEST officer to watch her for the first few months at least." Lennox stated.

"A wise idea, Colonel Lennox. I agree with you. Better to be safe." the President agreed.

Optimus vaguely thought that Ratchet must have truly made an impression on the President to have already gotten his request agreed to. He wondered how Ratchet could have made such an impression, considering his personality and all. Then again, Ratchet had been a senator before the war at one point, so the Prime supposed that he shouldn't be surprised that Ratchet did have some diplomatic abilities. It just surprised him that he actually put them to use.

"I believe that moving all the prisoners off the base by tomorrow would be for the best. I have personnel coming to have military guards for where they are to go." the President stated.

"Yes, Mr. President." Lennox was glad because it meant that he was going to get the normal insanity of the base back.

"Now, with this taken care of, that explosion earlier-" the President started.

Lennox mentally groaned. He was going to get Optimus to forbid Wheeljack from stepping one pede into his lab for the next six months.

"Was that one of…I believe his name is Wheeljack…his infamous explosions that I have heard about?" the President asked.

"Yes, Mr. President. That was Wheeljack." Optimus agreed.

"And this happens often?" the President asked.

"If there is not an explosion, it usually means that Wheeljack is not in his lab, he is working on plans for an explosion, or Ratchet has threatened him within an inch of his life if he has one." Lennox stated.

The President allowed a smile to cross his lips. "And we're sure he's not a threat?"

"Mr. President, Wheeljack has been doing this since before I met him, and I have known him for a long time. Even by Cybertronian standards. It's normal for Wheeljack. But we do have it to where no human goes near that lab." Optimus chuckled. "Few Autobots have ever been willing to go near the lab if they know Wheeljack is working on something."

The President nodded. "As long as he doesn't destroy the base."

"He's never had that large of an explosion." Optimus assured him.

Lennox prayed that if Wheeljack ever had that kind of an explosion that it would happen while he was off base, when he had retired, or when he was dead and gone.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had gotten a bit sick of being cooped up in his quarters. As much as he loved Hot Rod and Solar Flare, he needed to get out of that building.<p>

Ironhide hadn't been too thrilled with that prospect.

Which was why Ratchet had told him to come with him and go to the rec room. The medic knew that his sanity wouldn't last much longer if he didn't get out of their quarters for any length of time.

Ironhide and Ratchet had carried their creations to the rec room, where they found Autobots and Decepticons alike mingling. A sight neither had thought that they would ever live to see. It did reassure them that the war was really over.

Skywarp glanced up and his optics instantly brightened as the sight of the two sparklings. He warped right over to them, startling Ironhide and Ratchet badly. "Oh, aren't they just so cute!"

Thundercracker groaned at how Skywarp acted. Going crazy over the sparklings didn't faze him. Warping right over to the trigger-happy Weapon's Specialist and the wrench-wielding medic did bother him.

Ratchet looked at the obviously happy Seeker before he sighed. "Would you like to hold him?"

Skywarp looked even happier. "Can I?"

Ratchet nodded.

Skywarp instantly took Hot Rod from him.

Hot Rod, for his part, simply looked at the Seeker curiously. He hadn't actually seen a Seeker before since he was too upset to notice much of anything when the Seeker had helped rescue him.

Chromia happily went over to Ironhide and took Solar Flare without asking.

"Hey!" Ironhide glared to the femme.

"Oh, stop it, mad cannons. Someone has to make sure that this femme is raised right." Chromia said.

"And you don't think we can?" Ironhide retorted.

"Ratchet and Optimus, yes. You, not so much." Chromia answered before turning her attention to Solar Flare.

Solar Flare recognized Chromia instantly and appeared to be rather content.

Others in the rec room consisted of Barricade, Bumblebee, Mikaela, Blackout, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bluestreak.

Ratchet walked over and sat in the only other empty spot, which was beside Thundercracker.

"You doing okay?" Thundercracker asked.

"I'm fine. Just needed to get out of my quarters. I have stayed cooped up in them far too long." Ratchet watched as the other mechs and femmes in the room played with Hot Rod and Solar Flare, who seemed to be enjoying all the attention that they were getting. "Besides, I think that Hot Rod and Solar Flare needed to get out and see the others."

"Hmm. Probably." Thundercracker agreed. He figured that he had better apologize for his bondmate. "I'm sorry about Skywarp. He rarely thinks before he acts."

"It's fine. His Seeker programming makes him want to be around sparklings." Ratchet stated.

"No. I meant warping right in front of you. I expect it, and so do most of the other Decepticons, not none of you do. I'm sorry for that." Thundercracker stated.

"It startled me. I admit that. But it's not that big of a deal." Ratchet assured him.

Thundercracker was glad to hear that. He hated feeling like Skywarp was bothering him.

Skywarp suddenly looked over at Thundercracker and said, "TC, I want one."

Thundercracker froze.

Ratchet looked at the blue Seeker in amusement. "And then there's the fact that being around sparklings tend to make Seekers want to become sparked. Especially carriers."

Thundercracker groaned. "War's over two breem, and he's already going on about it."

Ratchet chuckled. "I have a feeling we're going to be having quite a few sparkling in the near future. With the war over, there are going to be quite a few couples wanting to have a sparkling of their own."

At that moment, Prowl walked into the rec room with Jazz trailing behind him.

Prowl turned on his heel and glared at the saboteur. "Jazz, for the love of Primus, stop following me!" He then turned and headed over to the energon dispenser.

Barricade watched him for a moment before a smirk spread across his face. "Problem, brother dear?"

Prowl turned a glare to the other black and white mech. "Shut it, Barricade. I'm in no mood to deal with you."

Barricade snickered. "Someone's sparked."

Prowl growled.

Jazz looked uneasy.

Ratchet watched this with mild interest. "Barricade, you're a Praxian just like Prowl. You know how aggressive sparked Praxians can be."

"Yeah. I know. It's just so fun to get him riled up." Barricade replied.

"I'm going to have one less brother if you don't stop it right now." Prowl snarled.

Jazz took a tentative step away from his bondmate, having no desire to get caught between Prowl and Barricade should Prowl decide attacking him was a good idea.

Mikaela blinked in confusion. "I thought Smokescreen and Bluestreak were his brothers."

"We are. Prowl was referring to the brothers he had that were Autobots. Barricade is Prowl's spark twin. Since he was a Decepticon, Prowl saw no reason to tell you about him." Bluestreak replied.

"Prowl, you wound me." Barricade faked being hurt by that.

Prowl merely snorted before he turned and left the rec room with an energon cube in hand.

"Well, at least he didn't snap." Jazz grabbed an energon cube and headed off after Prowl.

"Prowl's going to end up slagging him if Jazz doesn't stop following him." Ironhide remarked.

"His own fault." Ratchet replied.

Barricade did love pissing Prowl off. It was going to be fun to be able to do that again now that the war was over.

* * *

><p>Optimus had returned to his quarters only to find that his bondmates and sparklings were not there. :<strong>'Hide, where are you two?<strong>:

:**Rec room. Other than his excursion to see the President and Leslie Macintyre, Ratchet hasn't been out of our quarters much. Needless to say, he needed to get out.**:

:**All right.**: The Prime left his quarters and went to see his two bondmates.

Ratchet was still sitting on the couch though he had entered a conversation with Shockwave, who had joined them in the lounge. Ironhide was busy talking to Blackout and Barricade about different weapons, a conversation all three were interested in.

Skywarp had yet to stop playing with Hot Rod and Solar Flare, though, Ravage and Laserbeak had joined them along with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bluestreak.

Optimus hadn't thought he would ever see something like this, but seeing Autobots and Decepticons getting along warmed his spark. He just hoped that the actions that these humans took did not endanger the peace that he and Megatron had been working to establish.

Megatron stepped up beside his brother. :Just out of curiosity, which one is yours?:

Optimus glanced over to looked at Megatron with a raised optic ridge.

Megatron nodded to where the sparklings were playing. :Which one is yours?:

:We don't know, and we're not exactly worried about it. We're raising them as if Ironhide and I are both their sires.: Optimus replied.

:I assumed as much. However, you must know which one is yours because of the Prime line.: Megatron pointed out.

:Yes, I know. We haven't gotten around to it yet. Besides, why does it matter right now? They are only sparklings. It will be quite some time before I would even start training them.: Optimus replied.

:True enough.: Megatron agreed.

Optimus glanced back over to where Hot Rod and Solar Flare were. :Although I have my suspicions that Hot Rod is technically speaking mine. The Matrix reacts strongly whenever I am near him.:

:Most likely him then.: Megatron stated.

Optimus nodded his agreement before walking on into the rec room with Megatron following behind him. The two leaders then began to talk as well.

Ratchet noticed that Hot Rod and Solar Flare were getting tired. He knew that it was about time for them to take a recharge nap."Excuse me, Shockwave. I believe that I need to get my creations to their berths."

Shockwave nodded."I know the feeling. Soundwave and I have several creations."

Ratchet smiled. "Yes. I noticed. Unless you want another one, I'd suggest leaving Soundwave alone. It looks like you two end up with another one every time you touch him."

Shockwave laughed. "Soundwave said the exact same thing."

Ratchet could believe that. He stood up before heading over to the ones who were playing with his creations. "All right. Time for them to take a nap."

"Do you think we could play with them later, Ratchet?" Bluestreak asked.

"I don't see why not." Ratchet replied. He reached down and picked both of his creations up.

The two sparklings were tired and curled up against their carrier's chest.

Ironhide watched him a moment. :_Need me to get one of them?_:

:_No. I have them, Ironhide. Continue with your conversation. I'm sure that it's an interesting one. From your point of view, anyway._: Ratchet replied.

Ironhide snorted through the comm, but continued the conversation that he was having with Barricade and Blackout.

Optimus watched as Ratchet left the rec room.

"Planning on going after him?" Megatron asked.

"I do not need to be with him every second, Megatron." Optimus retorted.

Megatron watched him.

Optimus knew that his brother expected him to follow Ratchet, and slag it, he wanted to make sure Ratchet got to their quarters safely. Not that he thought anyone still on the base would attempt to harm them. He just wanted to make sure for his own sanity's sake. Without a word to Megatron, the Prime finished off the energon cube he had been drinking from and headed after the medic.

Megatron smirked, knowing that his brother was very overprotective of his mates and would be very overprotective of his creations as well.

* * *

><p>Ratchet hadn't been all that surprised when Optimus ended up following him. He had learned that if one of his mates did not end up following him everywhere, then the other one would. He was beginning to think that they took overprotective to a whole new meaning. "I don't need a babysitter wherever I go, Optimus. I will be fine without you or 'Hide."<p>

"I know that, Ratchet, but until all of those people are off this base, I'll feel better if one of us is with you." Optimus replied as the two entered their quarters.

"If you say so." Ratchet retorted as he headed for the nursery. He entered the room with Optimus beside him.

The Prime took Solar Flare from the medic and put her in her berth while Ratchet placed Hot Rod in his own berth. The two then covered them with blankets before they left the room.

"What happened at the meeting?" Ratchet asked.

"We discussed the sentences. Those more in the dark about what happened will get out of prison, though not until they are very old." Optimus answered. The two walked into the living room. "The scientists won't be getting out. Mearing, Galloway, and Griffith most definitely won't be getting out of prison. Galloway and Griffith are both being treated as terrorists while Mearing is being treated as a traitor to her country."

Ratchet nodded his helm. "No more than any of them deserve."

"Indeed. The President did grant your request as far as Leslie Macintyre goes. She'll remain here on a probationary period. There will be a scientist assigned to her for the time being, and a NEST soldier will watch her closely for the first few months." Optimus stated.

Ratchet nodded his helm. "Thank you for agreeing to this, Optimus. I honestly think that she isn't a threat to us and that she can give great help to the scientists here."

"I know that, Ratchet. You wouldn't have asked for her to stay if you suspected that she was a threat to Hot Rod and Solar Flare on any level." Optimus told him.

Ratchet nodded his helm. "Thank you, anyway."

Optimus wrapped an arm around the medic. "Of course, Ratchet. I just hope that you're right."

"Hmm. I'm sure, Optimus." Ratchet had no doubt that she would end up proving herself to everyone. Ratchet knew that in his spark.

"I must say that I was a bit surprised to see you talking with Shockwave. Considering his reputation of experiments." Optimus stated.

"Well, I had learned those types of experiments had lessened once he had bonded to Soundwave. Became even less after they had their creations. He's not soulless, Optimus. Just like we're not." Ratchet replied.

"Sorry." Optimus murmured.

"In any case, I'm glad to see that everyone is trying to get along. I have no doubt that there are going to be problems that come up, but at least everyone seems to be putting forth an effort." Ratchet stated.

"Indeed. Everyone has become tired of the war and want this to work. I honestly wasn't sure that I would ever see the day that this would happen." Optimus admitted.

"Hmm. Most of us didn't think we would live to see that day." Ratchet replied.

Optimus had to agree with that.

* * *

><p>That night, Optimus and Ironhide were the most at ease that they had been for the last few cycles.<p>

All of the prisoners had been taken off of the base and were being transported back to solid ground so that the President and other government officials with knowledge of the Autobots could handle putting them where they needed to be.

Optimus and Ironhide would finally relax with them off the base. They were able to assure themselves that their family was safe now.

The two were planning on getting their family off the base and go to the other side of the base so that they could spend some quality time alone with no one around. They really needed this time.

Prowl and Jazz had already agreed to keep the base operating while he was gone, and Megatron had said that he would help them out.

Ratchet was sitting on the couch reading a datapad while Optimus and Ironhide were in the floor with the sparklings. The TV was turned on to a child's TV show, which both sparklings were enjoying watching.

Ratchet glanced up and sighed. "Fantastic. They find human television entertaining."

"Come on, Hatchet. It's not that big of a deal. So they enjoy these shows? We do, too." Ironhide pointed out.

"Perhaps, but I'd rather all they know didn't come from television." Ratchet replied.

Optimus chuckled. "I'm certain that they'll learn a great deal from all of us, Ratchet. There's no need to worry about that." He then glanced at the television show that Hot Rod and Solar Flare were enjoying so much. "Besides, they are enjoying the show."

"I suppose so." Ratchet agreed. He then cast a glare at Ironhide. "And stop calling me that. You keep that up, and they'll end up calling me that."

Ironhide just grinned.

Optimus was glad to see both of his mates so much more at ease now that all of this had been resolved. Their lives could actually gain sense again, and they were going to be able to raise their creations in a time of peace.

Optimus planned on continuing his negotiations with Megatron. He knew that he needed to get that settled before long. It was for the best.

At least Megatron seemed more amicable about what he wanted for the Decepticons than Optimus thought he might be. It was a relieving point.

"Maybe we should set up a TV in the nursery. I think these two might love that." Ironhide stated.

Ratchet growled.

Optimus sighed. :**Stop antagonizing him.**:

:**But it's so much fun.**: Ironhide retorted.

"And what have I told you about using the bond when I'm right here!" Ratchet asked.

They really needed to bond with him so that they could end that type of talk.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought.<p>

And FYI, the three basic criteria for a crime to be terrorism that was mentioned is actually true. Last fall, I took an African Politics class, and we talked about terrorism. That was part of the class, and we learned that.


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks for all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

Sam was on the phone talking to one of the President's aides. He had been rather surprised by the phone call and was worried that something had come up with all of the prisoners. He more feared that their punishments wouldn't be carried out, which would lead to great problems with the Autobots and Decepticons.

It did have something to do with the prisoners, although it wasn't exactly what Sam had been expecting when he received the phone call. Far from it, actually.

"You're certain of this?" Sam listened to the aide on the other end of the phone confirm what he had just been told. "Very well. I will inform the Autobot and Decepticon leader of this development as well as my fellow liaison Colonel Lennox."

The person on the other end of the phone gave Sam a few parting words before hanging up.

Sam sighed. This was unexpected, though Sam had to admit that it solved a lot of potential problems that might arise.

* * *

><p>Lennox and Epps were at the shooting range with Simmons gouging how good of a shot Simmons really was since he was to be a permanent part of NEST. Both were impressed.<p>

"Gotta say, man. You're one hell of a shot. Would give Ironhide a run for his money in accuracy." Epps stated.

There was a loud snort.

The three turned to see the black Topkick transform into its bipedal mode. "I hardly think that a human could match my accuracy skills, Sergeant Epps. I must say that Simmons does have good aim for a human." Ironhide stated.

Simmons wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not.

Lennox leaned closer. "That's as close to a compliment that you're going to get from 'ole Hide, so take it."

Simmons nodded before he looked at the large back mech. "Thank you."

Ironhide merely snorted.

"Hey, Lennox!"

Lennox turned to see Sam heading toward him. "Hey, Sam. Just showing Simmons the ropes. We've got us a sharpshooter in him."

Sam nodded. "I need to talk to you." He glanced at the large black mech. "You might as well come, too, Ironhide."

Ironhide raised an optic ridge. "And just why would I bother coming? I do not concern myself with the political side to our lives. I prefer to leave such political slag to Optimus. He has much more patience with it than I do."

"Yeah. I know, but you're going to want to hear this. Optimus, Ratchet, and Megatron, too." Sam replied.

Ironhide was skeptical. "Optimus and Megatron are in Optimus's office discussing peace terms. Ratchet is with Skyfire and Wheeljack. They wanted to see Solar Flare and Hot Rod."

Sam nodded. He had a feeling that the medic wasn't going to leave Hot Rod and Solar Flare alone for long just yet. He figured that there was no immediate reason as to why Ratchet had to be there. "Well, you and Optimus can let Ratchet know about all this later. For now, could we please go and talk to Optimus and Megatron?"

"What's going on, kid?" Simmons asked.

"We'll let ya know later." Sam replied.

Ironhide grunted before transforming back into his vehicle mode before opening both of his doors. "Come on. I don't have all day."

The two liaisons were used to the way that Ironhide grumbled all the time, so they weren't fazed by it a bit as they climbed into the Topkick.

As Ironhide closed his doors and drove off, all Lennox could think about was that he hoped that whatever it was that Sam wanted to talk about, he hoped that it was worth dragging Ironhide along. If not, the Weapon's Specialist was going to make them miserable.

Epps and Simmons watched as the black truck disappeared from their view.

"Any idea what that was about?" Simmons asked.

"Not a clue. Kid doesn't act like that all that often, but when he does, it's something important. My guess he got a call from the President and wants to share what he hard." Epps took the safety off his own Cybertronian designed gun before practicing with it.

"I hope it's not any bad news. If we get any bad news, we're liable to have some pissed off bots on our hands." Simmons stated.

"I know." Epps shook his head. "As long as there are no problems with the punishments for those involved with what happened to the sparklings, I think we'll be all right. If the President decides to renegade on any of the punishments, we're screwed."

That didn't sit well with Simmons, though he wouldn't be able to blame the Autobots if they were angry over something like that.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Megatron were still discussing the peace terms, though both had found that they were very amicable about it. Both had made concessions, though there was still one point that left them both in exasperation.<p>

"How fragging hard can it be to figure out a name we can call ourselves without resorting to using one name or the other of our current faction names!" Megatron exclaimed as he leaned back in his chair.

Optimus sighed. "Considering the fact that we've thrown out one hundred faction names in the last joor, I'd say very hard. I had hoped to find a new name before telling everyone of the peace terms, though it does not seem likely that we are going to manage something like that."

Megatron grunted in agreement. He had thought a new faction name would come easily, but it didn't appear to be the case.

The two leaders had thrown out many names that were suitable, though neither had managed to come to an agreement on a name. Something about the name would irk one of them, so the name was tossed out the window, to use the human phrase. They had even tried coming up with some more human sounding names, though those had also been tossed out by one of them, mostly Megatron.

"Well, I don't know what to do. Maybe we should start getting suggestions from the other bots in the base." Optimus suggested.

Megatron nodded his agreement.

Optimus then felt Ironhide prod their bond, so he opened it. :**Ironhide, I'm speaking with Megatron at the moment.**: The Prime could admit that it was something that could wait, but he wouldn't give his bondmate ammunition to get Megatron out of the office.

:**Sorry, but Sam wants to talk to you and Megatron. Asked me there, too. I'm bringing him and Lennox now.**: Ironhide told him.

:**What does Sam need to tell us?**: Optimus asked.

:**Not sure, but it seems important.**: Ironhide replied.

:**Very well. We shall be awaiting your arrival.**: Optimus replied before closing the bond.

"So, what did my brother-in-law have to say?" Megatron assumed it had been Ironhide.

"He's coming here with Colonel Lennox and Samuel. It would appear that Samuel needs to tell us something." Optimus stated.

Megatron growled. "That human president had better not of changed his mind about those punishments. They were still too light to me."

"I know, but they couldn't violate human law. And I don't see him doing something of that nature, Megatron. Of that, I am sure." Optimus assured his brother.

Megatron wasn't so sure, but figured that he would trust his brother in this. "Then what could be so slagging important?"

"I don't know, Megatron. We will find out when Ironhide gets here with them." Optimus replied.

It wasn't long before both could sense Ironhide's approach, and they heard the large mech's footsteps as he made his way to the office with the two humans behind him.

The three entered to office.

Ironhide picked the two up and set them on the desk before he went to lean against the wall, not all that interested in what was going on.

"What's going on, Sam?" Lennox asked.

"I got a call from one of the President's aides just a short while ago. He called me to inform me that Galloway, Mearing, Griffith, and Barnes-" Sam didn't finish the sentence when he heard a growl.

"Have they gone back on what they said would be the punishments for that they did!" Megatron demanded, already getting angry.

"No. Nothing like that. On the flight back to the mainland so that they could transport all the prisoners back to D.C. before shipping them off the various prisons they were to be incarcerated at, the planes were caught in that storm that hit." Sam replied.

"What happened?" Lennox asked.

"The plane that Mearing, Galloway, Barnes, and Griffith were on went down. They were later able to find the pilot and co-pilot drifting on some of the plane's wreckage." Sam said.

"What about those four?" Ironhide demanded. He wasn't going to be happy until they found the bodies. No bodies meant that there was a chance that they were alive and able to do something else to the ones he cared about.

"It took a couple of days for search and rescue teams to find them, but they were able to recover all four of them. The crash killed Barnes and Mearing on impact. Griffith had severe internal injuries and ended up dying from them before they were able to reach him." Sam answered.

"And Galloway?" Megatron asked.

"He's still alive, but critical. He's at a military base under armed guard just in case. His doctor doesn't think he'll make it." Sam replied.

The room grew a bit quiet.

"Well, I'd say that Primus gave the exactly what they deserved. By Cybertronian law, they would have been executed for what they did, so I say that they got exactly what they deserved in the end. Primus just took his own judgment out on them." Ironhide stated.

Optimus and Megatron were in agreement.

"I thought you would like to know that." Sam said.

"You mentioned the pilot and co-pilot were found. Were they all right?" Lennox asked.

"Yeah. A little dehydrated with minor injuries. They were kept overnight for observation and then released. They'll be fine." Sam answered.

"Good." Lennox was more concerned about those two anyway as they were both good Air Force men whom the colonel knew well.

"I'd say justice has been served." Megatron announced.

Optimus nodded his agreement.

Lennox and Sam had a feeling that all of the Autobots and Decepticons were going to feel that way, which meant all of them were going to be a lot happier about all this.

Most of the Autobots and Decepticons had felt that the punishments they had received were not harsh enough, but had held their glossas as their leaders helped with the punishments. Knowing that those four were dead would make the all feel better.

"If you don't mind me asking, how are the peace talks going?" Lennox asked.

"We've figured out everything but the new name." Optimus replied.

"The name of the agreement?" Sam asked.

"No. We've decided that since we're going to be one group now that we need a new name. Neither side would be happy going by one of the two already existing faction names. It will only be a reminder of the fact that we were once divided." Optimus replied.

"And everything we come up with has been thrown out. Never thought that this would be so hard." Megatron added.

Sam looked between the two mechs. "So what not just combine the names of the two existing factions?"

Megatron snorted. "Like what? Deceptibots? Don't be absurd."

"I was thinking more along the lines of Autocons." Sam replied.

Optimus and Megatron both looked at him.

Sam shrugged. "It combined both, and it doesn't sound too bad. Although that's up to you."

"Doesn't have a bad ring to it. And the humans would react pretty well to it." Ironhide stated.

"I have to admit that it does sound like a good name for our race." Megatron agreed.

"It would appear that we've finally found a name to agree on." Optimus agreed.

"Well, since that's settled, I'll be heading out. Back to the shooting range, Lennox?" Ironhide asked.

"Sure thing. I'll see if Epps and Simmons are still there." Lennox replied.

"Sam?" Ironhide asked.

"I'll just walk back to my office." Sam replied.

Ironhide set the two back on the floor before all three left the office.

"Well, it seemed that we've finally got everything hammered out. Shall we let everyone know about it now?" Megatron asked.

"An excellent idea. I'll also send a copy to the President so he'll know our terms. He'll let the United Nations know." Optimus stated.

"And if they don't like it?" Megatron asked.

Optimus sighed. "I don't much care if they like it or not. This was our war, and we are going to end it our way. Not their way."

Megatron nodded his helm. "Then we'll tell them all very soon. I'm sure everyone would like to know that the war is officially over. Even if there was no true victor."

"I'd say we are all victors as we can finally live in peace. And perhaps add to our race as we are down to so few." Optimus aid.

Megatron agreed with that whole-sparked.

* * *

><p>Ratchet hadn't minded going to spend some time with his brother and Skyfire. He hadn't seen all that much of them since everything had started with the sparklings being kidnapped. He was glad to be able to spend some time with them.<p>

Even if the two in question were spending more time playing with Hot Rod and Solar Flare than anything else.

"They are just too cute! It's been far too long since the last time we were able to see and play with sparklings." Wheeljack's headfins lit up as he talked from where he was lying on his front on the floor with the two sparklings.

Solar Flare was as fascinated with them as when she first saw them, so she crawled her way over to her uncle and reached out to grab them.

Wheeljack started laughing uncontrollably. "Come on, Solar Flare! Stop that!" He only started laughing more as she explored them with both her hands.

Ratchet snickered. "Your headfins are going to be interesting to most sparklings, 'Jack. You might as well get used to that."

"I'll…heehee…try." Wheeljack managed between his laughter.

Solar Flare found the way Wheeljack was laughing funny as she continued her exploration of Wheeljack's headfins.

Hot Rod had taken more of an interest in Skyfire. He hadn't seen a bot as big as he was, so the mechling had started to climb up Skyfire.

Skyfire was watching Hot Rod intently, making sure that the mechling didn't fall and hurt himself in any way. He really didn't want to face Ratchet's anger on that front.

Ratchet was also watching Hot Rod, but he was rather certain that the mechling would be all right. He had little doubt that Hot Rod was Optimus's son, and he could testify that the little mechling had Optimus's strength. The medic knew that Hot Rod was going to be fine climbing the shuttle. It seemed to be his favorite thing to do, climbing other mechs.

"So, how are things with you, Ironhide, and Optimus?" Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet glanced at his brother. "They're fine, 'Jack. We've all been able to relax a lot more since all this is over with. And once Optimus gets all of the peace negotiations with Megatron taken care of, Optimus and Ironhide are both going to take a breem off so that the three of us can spend time with Hot Rod and Solar Flare. Get off the base, too."

Skyfire glanced over at Ratchet. "Are you planning on taking them somewhere?"

"Just to the other side of the base." Ratchet smiled. "It would be nice to go somewhere else, but that's not exactly possible right now. We'll go to the other side of the base, though."

"That sounds like a good idea. You all need some family time, and I'm sure Optimus and Ironhide could use the time off, all things considered." Wheeljack stated.

"Hmm. Yes. I agree." Ratchet said.

Skyfire glanced over at his brother-in-law as Hot Rod climbed up onto his shoulder. "When do you plan to take over the infirmary again?"

"Probably after Optimus and Ironhide go back to their duties. I really need to get back to my own duties." Ratchet stated.

"Well, you know you've got a couple of sparkling-sitters right here should you need it." Wheeljack stated.

"On the condition that you do not take them anywhere near your lab under any circumstances!" Ratchet's tone was warning.

Wheeljack raised his hands in surrender. "Not a problem, Ratch. I wouldn't risk them like that as it is."

Ratchet nodded his helm in agreement. "I know that most of the mechs on this base probably would be all too willing to watch them for a while." He laughed. "From the way Skywarp was acting, he'd happily watch them for me if I needed it."

"Seekers are known for being protective and caring of sparklings of any type. It's not surprising that Skywarp would feel that way. I'm rather certain that Thundercracker and Starscream are going to be the exact same way." Skyfire stated.

"In any case, I won't have to worry about that for a while." Ratchet stated. He knew that they were going to be keeping the sparklings close while Optimus and Ironhide were off.

Unless the two got frisky.

Ratchet couldn't help but wonder if the two had noticed that it had been over two groon since he had had the sparklings, meaning he could interface with them. He just couldn't be the one that was taken. He'd wait and see if the two realized it.

* * *

><p>"Uncle 'Hide!"<p>

Ironhide was a bit startled at the familiar voice and turned to see that Annabelle Lennox was running right for him. The Weapon's Specialist would admit that he loved that little girl and had soft spot for her and her brother. He knelt down as Annabelle ran right up to him. "Hello, there, Anna. What are you doing here?"

"Daddy had Mommy, Luke, and me come to the base. He said we're going to be able to stay for a few weeks." Annabelle replied.

"Did he?" Ironhide wondered why Lennox hadn't mentioned to him that the rest of his family was going to be coming to the base.

"Yes, he did. It's good to see you, Ironhide." Sarah said.

Ironhide nodded to the woman. "Sarah. It's good to see you again. You'll be happy to know that there are more femmes on the base now."

"Yes. I heard. Will keeps me informed. I am looking forward to meeting them, but I want to meet these children of yours first. Will would not tell us their names." Sarah huffed.

Ironhide chuckled. "Our fault. In our culture, it's impolite to ask the name of sparkling if they are not present at the time."

"Oh." Sarah could understand that.

"Can we meet them, Uncle 'Hide? Please! Please! Pretty please!" Annabelle begged.

Ironhide chuckled. "I suppose so." He then commed Ratchet. :_Ratchet._:

:_What is it, 'Hide?_:

:_Well, Lennox didn't tell me that Sarah and their younglings were coming, but they are here. I believe that they all want to meet Hot Rod and Solar Flare. Mind coming back to our quarters early?_: Ironhide asked.

:_Sure thing. I'll be there in a few kliks. Once I can get Skyfire and Wheeljack to give them back to me._: Ratchet replied.

:_Thanks._: Ironhide then cut the link before turning his attention back to the Lennox family. "Ratchet was visiting with Wheeljack and Skyfire. He'll be going to our quarters in a few moments."

"Then let's go!" Luke said excitedly.

Ironhide chuckled before he transformed into his truck mode and opened the doors. "Hop on in. I'll drive you there."

"Thanks, 'Hide." Sarah said as she helped Luke and Annabelle into the truck before she climbed in behind the wheel.

Ironhide closed his doors before he drove toward his quarters.

* * *

><p>Ratchet looked at how much fun Solar Flare and Hot Rod were having. He'd have to remember to let the two sparkling-sit them a lot. "Sorry, guys, but I need to take them back my quarters."<p>

"Aw. Why so soon?" Wheeljack asked from where Hot Rod was crawling all over him.

"As it turns out, Colonel Lennox's family is here to visit him. They want to see Hot Rod and Solar Flare, so 'Hide is taking them to our quarters so that they can see them. I'll head over there with them." Ratchet stated.

"We understand, Ratchet." Skyfire told him.

"Yeah. Not like we won't see them again." Wheeljack added.

Ratchet then stood up before he walked over and picked up his son and daughter.

The two instantly started to fuss as neither of them really wanted to leave just yet.

"Now settle down, you two. You'll get to see them again later. You have a few others that you need to meet today." Ratchet told them.

Neither seemed to be too happy about it.

"No need to worry about it, Ratch. I'm sure that once they see the Lennoxes, they are going to have a different attitude. They'll be new people for them to meet." Skyfire stated.

"Yes. I know. I'll see you two later." Ratchet said.

"Bye!" Wheeljack called happily.

Ratchet then left the couple's quarters with his creations in his arms.

"You know something, Sky." Wheeljack said.

"What's that?" Skyfire asked as he got himself a cube of energon.

"We should have a sparkling." Wheeljack stated.

Skyfire choked on his energon. "What?"

"We should have a sparkling. We've always wanted a family, but we refrained from doing so while we were at war. Well, the war is over, so why not?" Wheeljack asked.

Skyfire laughed. "If every couple who has ever wanted a family decides to start one, we're going to have a population explosion. "

"So what?"

Skyfire smiled. "All right, 'Jack. I agree with you."

Wheeljack's optics lit up. "Let's start trying!"

* * *

><p>Once back at the entrance to his quarters, Ironhide let his charges out of his vehicle form before he transformed back into his bipedal mode.<p>

Luke looked up at the large building in front of him with big, awed eyes. "This place is so big!"

Ironhide chuckled. "Yes. Well, it's not that big to me. We're a lot bigger than you are, so we need larger homes, Luke." He sent out the command for the door to open, and the group entered the building and headed for the living room.

Sarah was a bit surprised to see a few pieces of human furniture there. "Does Will come here to see you often?"

Ironhide laughed. "Not really. I go to him most of the time. Truthfully, these pieces of furniture are for the sparklings to play with. Your sized furniture is a toy for them. Our daughter likes to play with them." Ironhide explained.

Sarah laughed. "I suppose that is true. From what Mikaela has told me, the first time she met Jazz he used a car as a place to sit."

"He did." Ironhide shook his head. "A bit of a showoff, actually. Though I must admit that I'm glad Ratchet was able to save him."

Sarah nodded in agreement.

Annabelle glanced up at Ironhide. "Uncle 'Hide, where are your kids at?"

"Annabelle! You must be patient." Sarah scolded her daughter.

"Sorry, Mommy." Annabelle apologized.

"Ratchet should be here with them soon, Anna. He probably had a bit of trouble getting 'Jack to give one of the back to him. That mech loves sparklings." Ironhide stated.

Sarah looked up at Ironhide with big eyes. "The one who causes all the explosions?"

Ironhide laughed. "Don't worry about a thing, Sarah. Ratchet would threaten Wheeljack within an inch of his life if he ever dared to takes our creations near his lab when he's working on an invention. Wheeljack wouldn't do it because he'll admit that he does have explosions more often than not."

Sarah nodded. "Okay. If you say so." She had no doubt that Ironhide would kill Wheeljack if he did something like that.

Ironhide picked up on his sensors that Ratchet was close to their quarters. :_Got them away from Wheeljack and Skyfire, I see._:

:_Yes, well, Hot Rod and Solar Flare were the ones who really didn't want to leave. Like Skyfire said, once they see Sarah, Annabelle, and Luke, they are going to be more interested in them._: Ratchet stated.

:_Right. See you in a minute, Ratch._: Ironhide then cut the link.

When Annabelle and Luke heard the door open, both were about to take off to greet Ratchet, though their bigger concern was seeing the two sparklings.

Sarah instantly grabbed both of her children by the arms. "No, you two don't. You can wait right here with Ironhide and me. Ratchet will be here in a moment."

Annabelle and Luke were obviously not happy with that, but they decided that they would do as their mother had told them instead of getting into trouble by disobeying her.

A moment later, Ratchet walked into the living room with his creations in his arms.

Ironhide, who had developed a link with both, could easily tell that they were not happy. His link as well as Optimus's wasn't as strong as Ratchet's was, but they knew that the link would get stronger as each cycle passed by.

"Oh! They are so cute!" Sarah couldn't help but think that. She thought that the lavender femme was absolutely precious while the orange and red mech was adorable.

"Thank you." Ratchet said as he gently set his two creations down into the floor.

Solar Flare immediately noticed the new humans that she had never seen before. She remembered being scared because some similar humans had taken them, but there were two that looked even smaller than the ones that had taken here from her carrier. She glanced up.

Ratchet sent calming waves to his creations, reassuring them that they were safe and that the humans in front of them were safe.

"Oh, they are just too cute. What are their names?" Sarah asked as she moved closer to them.

"The mechling is called Hot Rod, and the femme is Solar Flare." Ratchet told her.

Annabelle and Luke instantly ran forward to see them, ecstatic to see the two sparklings.

Hot Rod and Solar Flare found these smaller ones cute and reached for them.

"Be careful. Remember that they are fragile. Just be easy with them." Ratchet reminded them gently in Cybertronian.

Sarah glanced up at them. "You've spoken like that before, 'Hide. What is it?"

"Our native language. Until they reach the age of younglings, we won't be able to give them language upgrades so that they can speak your language. Until then, we have to communicate with them through our native language." Ironhide explained.

Sarah nodded in understanding. She smiled as she watched her children with the sparklings.

Ironhide and Ratchet both sat down on the couch.

:_I wasn't sure how well they would do with them considering what they went through, but they are doing well with them._: Ratchet stated.

:_I thought they wouldn't remember it._: Ironhide stated, glancing at his mate.

:_They won't as they get older, but for now, they remember the fear and remember that it was humans who made them feel that way. As long as we're close and keep reassuring them, they will be fine with them._: Ratchet reassured him.

Ironhide nodded before he leaned back and watched as his two charges played with the sparklings, who seemed more at ease with the two human children now.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Megatron had finally gotten the terms of their peace on a set of papers to be sent to the President just so he could see them. They were happy with the terms and had no intentions of changing them regardless of what the President thought.<p>

Sam and Lennox had helped with getting them on paper to send to the President.

"I certainly hope that the President appreciates this. I still don't see why he as to know about this. It's a matter for Cybertronians, not humans." Megatron stated.

"Consider it common courtesy, Megatron. The humans are our allies, and I believe that it is a measure of good faith that he knows about all this. Besides, until our peace agreement was final, the humans weren't going to consider all former Decepticons allies." Optimus told him.

Megatron supposed that he could understand it from that angle. "I'm not going to agree to any changes that he wants, though."

"Nor do I expect you to. I have no plans to change it, either." Optimus assured him.

"The President's main concern with all this is that the war is over, and that there aren't going to be any more fights on the planet. Past that, I don't think he intended to interfere in any way. He just needs to know things are settled." Sam told him.

"They're what!"

All three turned to see Lennox, who was on the phone.

"Why didn't you call me immediately!" Lennox demanded.

"_Well, uh, you see, sir, your wife, she just said they knew where your quarters were and uh-_" the soldier on the phone stuttered.

"You should have called me regardless! I needed to know this!" Lennox snapped.

"_I'm, uh, sorry, sir._" the soldier replied.

Lennox took a deep breath to calm himself down. "All right. Get Epps there to get his wife." He then snapped his phone shut with a growl.

"Problem, Will?" Sam asked.

"Apparently his mate is here, and they did not inform him before allowing her on the base with his younglings." Megatron explained.

"A simple call phone. Is that too much to ask?" Lennox asked no in particular.

"Sarah has been on base before, Colonel. She will be fine without you." Optimus assured him.

"It's the principle, Optimus. Not to mention the chain of command. I need to know every new person that comes onto the base, even if it's my wife." Lennox told him.

"Why don't we just get Ironhide to find them? I'm rather certain he could find them a lot faster than we could." Sam stated.

"You mind, Optimus?" Lennox asked, looking up at the red and blue mech.

"Not at all." Optimus then opened his bond with Ironhide. :**'Hide, a favor.**:

:**What's that?**: Ironhide asked.

:**It seems that the soldiers allowed Colonel Lennox's wife and children on the base without letting him know they are here. He's rather agitated, so could you track them down for me?**: Optimus asked.

:**No need. Sarah and the kids found me quick. Wanted to see the sparklings. We're at our quarters now.**: Ironhide replied.

:**Oh. Thank you.**: Optimus then turned his attention back to Lennox. "It would appear that Sarah has already located Ironhide. They are currently at my quarters with Ironhide. They wanted to see the sparklings."

"Good. At least I don't have to go looking all over the place for them." Lennox muttered.

Optimus chuckled.

"Just out of curiosity, how is your wife going to react to what happened to the sparklings?" Sam asked.

"Let's just say that Mearing, Galloway, Barnes, and Griffith are lucky they are dead or dying. She would have murdered them with her bare hands." Lennox answered.

* * *

><p>"THEY DID WHAT!"<p>

Lennox and Epps both cringed at the volume their wives voices had reached after telling them what had happened to the sparklings in recent days.

"Now, Sarah, calm down." Lennox had his hands raised in a non-threatening way to his enraged wife.

"Don't tell me to calm down! How dare those people do something so despicable! They are living beings! Babies! They didn't deserve to do something like to them! I wish that they were here now so that I could rip them to shreds!" Sarah growled.

"Forget ripping! I'd like to do to them exactly what they wanted to do to those two! Honestly! Anyone with a heart should you **NEVER **hurt an innocent child under any circumstances!" Rachel growled.

Epps and Lennox looked at each other, wondering how they were going to calm their wives down now.

"You know, I personally thought they should have let Ratchet at 'em." Mikaela stated.

The two women turned to see Mikaela sitting in the room with Sam, who staring in a horrified way at his girlfriend.

Mikaela shrugged. "I know if I had a child and this happened, I'd want to give them a piece of my mind. Granted, I'd do the talking with my fist, but that's beside the point."

"Mikaela!" Sam was shocked.

"What? You were pissed at what they did, too, Sam. And you can't tell me that if we had a kid that you wouldn't want them to pay." Mikaela stated.

"Well, no, but Ratchet? He has his own kind terrified of him. Can you imagine what he would have done to them?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Your point?" Mikaela asked.

"I agree."

All eyes were on Rachel then.

"Ratchet should have been allowed to confront them. I honestly think he had more right than anyone. They attacked him and kidnapped his children to put them through inhumane experiments. I think he should have been allowed to confront them." Rachel stated.

"You do realize that that is the same as signing their death certificates, right?" Epps asked.

"Your point?" Rachel asked.

"I agree with her. Ratchet had every right to confront them. What those people wanted to do is sick and wrong." Sarah shook her head in disgust. "What happened to them?"

"Well, on their back to the states, the plane that had Galloway, Mearing, Barnes, and Griffith on it got caught in a storm and went down. Mearing and Barnes were killed in the crash. Griffith died of internal injures before being found. Galloway was found alive, but in critical condition. He's not expected to live." Lennox told them, glad Sam had told him all this earlier.

"Serves them right." Sarah muttered.

"What about the pilots?" Rachel asked.

"They were rescued and are going to be fine." Epps replied.

"Good. No need for them to pay for what those idiots did." Rachel stated.

The two women made their way over to talk to Mikaela while Sam moved over to Epps and Lennox.

"Nice thinking bringing them here, Will. Might as well have brought the firing squad." Sam muttered.

"At least I waited until **after **those people were off the base to bring them here." Lennox replied as he collapsed back in a chair in the human rec room.

Epps glanced down at him. "Didn't want to chance it with them still here?"

"You and I both know that there would have been a bloodbath. And there's no way I would be getting in-between those two and those idiots." Lennox replied.

"Three. Mikaela would have helped them. I had to keep her under surveillance to make sure she wouldn't do anything." Sam stated.

"The three of us and our fiery women." Epps said proudly.

Lennox and Sam nodded to the sentiment.

* * *

><p>Ratchet glanced between Optimus and Ironhide. "You're sure that those three are dead and that Galloway is dying."<p>

"The President's aide told Samuel this, and I can conceive of no reason why he should lie to Samuel." Optimus answered.

"They're gone and out of the way for good." Ironhide stated.

"Sounds like Primus took his own revenge. I think that it served them right, too." Ratchet stated.

"We all feel that way, Ratchet. At least we can finally rest easy knowing that they aren't ever going to be able to bring harm to them again." Ironhide stated.

"Indeed." Ratchet agreed.

"Well, Megatron and I finished the terms to the peace agreement. We've sent them to the President, though they are certain. Which is why after tomorrow, I have already informed Prowl and Jazz that Ironhide and I are taking the next week off." Optimus stated.

"Thank Primus! We need some time to ourselves without this war, political matters, or anything else interfering in our lives." Ironhide stated.

"Yes, and I would like Solar Flare and Hot Rod to be able to see more than this base." Ratchet agreed.

"They will." Optimus stated.

With Hot Rod and Solar Flare already in recharge, the three were in their room while they talked.

Ratchet had promised himself that once all the matters dealing with the ones who had kidnapped his sparklings had been taken care of that he was going to talk to Optimus and Ironhide about bonding. He supposed that now was as good a time as any. "There is actually something that I wanted to talk to you two about."

"What's that?" Ironhide asked from where he was laying down on the berth as he traced his fingers over the medic's back struts.

"Well, I was hoping that I could discuss the subject of us bonding." Ratchet replied.

The datapad that Optimus had started to read over dropped from his hands as he turned his helm toward Ratchet, shock clear in his blue optics.

Ironhide's hand had stilled as soon as the medic spoke those words. He, too, was in utter shock at the subject that the medic had just brought up.

Ratchet glanced back and forth between the two. "What?"

"You, uh, want to discuss us bonding?" Optimus asked.

"I believe that I just said that." Ratchet replied, irritated.

Ironhide sat up as Optimus moved to join them on the berth.

"Ratchet, are you sure that you want to talk about this now? I mean, we have not been together for a long period of time." Optimus stated.

"I know that, Optimus. I really do. But the fact of the matter is that this has felt too right not go ahead and bond with you two. I know that I love you, and I know that I want to bond with you. It doesn't matter that we haven't been together all that long. And if others think we should have waited, well, that's their problem." Not like Ratchet had ever cared what others thought before.

Ironhide allowed a smile to cross his lips. "So, can we bond now?"

"Certainly not!" Ratchet cast a glare at the Weapon's Specialist.

"Ironhide, he did just mention it. We should discuss it before we jump into bonding." Optimus adding, hoping his bondmate hadn't upset Ratchet too much.

"That's not it at all, Optimus. It's only been two and half groon since I delivered Hot Rod and Solar Flare. If we were to bond now, there's a high chance that I would become sparked again. And as much as I love Hot Rod and Solar Flare, another sparkling isn't what we need right now. My luck you'd both spark me again." Ratchet stated.

"I see your point." Ironhide agreed, knowing Ratchet was right about them not needing to have another sparkling at the moment.

"Although once that time is up, I wouldn't object to it." Ratchet stated.

Knowing that, Optimus and Ironhide knew that he was very serious about bonding with them. And they couldn't be more thrilled.

"Well, it looks like we're all going to be bonding very soon." Optimus said as he and Ironhide both enveloped Ratchet in a hug.

"It's what we all want after all." Ratchet stated.

"It is." Optimus and Ironhide agreed at the same time as they both kissed Ratchet on his cheek.

Ratchet knew without a doubt that this was the right decision.

* * *

><p>Drop a review and let me know what you thought!<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Love all of the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

Optimus came out of a sound, restful recharge. All of his systems were working at optimal condition, and he felt more rested than he had felt in quite some time. He onlined his optics to find himself facing Ironhide, who was snuggled up against him.

The Prime took a moment to think to the night before, and he was rather certain that Ratchet had been between him and Ironhide when they had gone to recharge the night before.

So where was the medic?

The Prime's sensitive audios picked up on the sound of the missing medic's voice in a different room in their quarters.

"All right, you two calm down. You'll get your energon soon enough. I can only do so much at a time." Ratchet voice was low and kind.

The sound of clicks and whirs that followed told the Prime that their creations were up, which meant that the most likely scenario for what happened was that the sparklings came out of recharge, which roused Ratchet. The medic probably went to get them and kept them quiet while Optimus and Ironhide stayed in recharge.

Being careful not to rouse Ironhide from his recharge, the Prime slowly shifted Ironhide so that he could get up. Once Optimus was on his pedes, he headed out of the berth room and toward the living room, which was where Ratchet probably was with the sparklings. They weren't there. He then headed into the kitchen to find that Ratchet was currently busy filling the bottles for the two sparklings. He also noticed that there were three cubes of regular grade sitting out, meaning that Ratchet had gotten their energon out as well.

Solar Flare glanced back and immediately saw that one of her sires were in the room, and she started to click happily at him as she made her way over.

Optimus smiled as he reached down and picked the femmeling up.

Ratchet glanced back to see that Optimus was up. "I'm assuming that 'Hide is still deep in recharge."

"Yes. It's hard to rouse him from recharge when he doesn't set that internal clock of his or if there's not the threat of an imminent attack." Optimus replied.

Ratchet nodded his helm. "I'm just glad that neither of you were drawn out of recharge when Solar Flare and Hot Rod came out this morning. I was worried that one you would have been drawn out."

Optimus frowned. "How long have they been up?"

"About a joor. They've just now acted like they want their morning energon." Ratchet then turned and handed one of the bottles to the Prime to give to Solar Flare while Ratchet knelt down and handed the other bottle to Hot Rod.

Hot Rod immediately took it and started drinking his energon while Solar Flare quickly took the bottle from Optimus and started drinking hers.

"You know that you could have gotten 'Hide and me up to help you with them." Optimus told him.

"I know, Optimus, but I'm fine. Besides, I know that you two needed to catch up on some rest with all of the stress and worry you've both been under." Ratchet replied.

Optimus didn't like the fact that Ratchet was the one who was taking care of the twins for the most part, although he had to admit that he and Ironhide did need the rest.

"Oh, stop that Optimus. You don't need to feel guilty that I'm the one who's been watching the twins mostly. Now that the war is over, and those responsible for the kidnapping have been taken care of, you and Ironhide are going to be helping with them more." Ratchet stated.

"I suppose so." Optimus agreed.

"Considering we were supposed to go off base today, when do you think 'Hide will be up?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus smiled. "I honestly don't know. You can never tell with Ironhide, though I would think that he'll be up very soon." He chuckled. "He didn't have anything to tire him last night."

Ratchet rolled his optics. "You'd think he was being tortured because he can't do anything with me." Ratchet was amazed that neither had put two and two together and realized that they could interface, even if Ratchet couldn't be on the bottom for a bit longer. He wondered if he'd have to blatantly point it out to them.

By the time the two sparklings had finished their own energon, Ironhide finally made his appearance. "What? Everybot up but me?"

"So it would seem." Ratchet replied. He then passed a cube of the regular grade energon over to the Weapon's Specialist. "Given the events of the last week, I think some extra recharge was in order."

"That your official diagnosis, doc?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

"Yes." Ratchet replied.

While the three adults drank their own energon for the morning, they let the two sparklings play in the living room for the time being.

:What happened to getting off base?:

Optimus was a bit startled by the sudden question from his spark twin. :We are. We'll be leaving soon.:

:Just wondered. I thought you would have left by now.: Megatron replied.

:We will be soon. Try to remember that we have to live with the humans, so don't send us to war with them in the time that I'm gone.: Optimus told him.

:Oh, don't worry. My only concern is keeping all of the bots on base in line. I will leave dealing with the humans to Prowl and Jazz. They have been dealing with them for much longer than I have. I believe that they will have much better luck than I will.: Megatron stated.

:Probably so.: Optimus agreed. With that, the Prime ended the conversation with his twin to focus on his mates.

"So, shouldn't we get going?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet glanced at him in amusement. "Hot Rod, Solar Flare, and I have been up for the last one and a half joor. You two were the ones who stayed in the berth for so long."

"You've been up for that long?" Ironhide asked. Not really a long amount of time for them to have been online, but it shocked the Weapon's Specialist that he had not noticed the sparklings were online, much less that Ratchet had been missing from the berth.

"Yes. You two needed the rest after all the stress that you have been under." Ratchet stated.

"I think we'll be getting plenty of rest since we have the next breem off." Ironhide would have liked to have been off longer, but knew that it was necessary for them to work. At least they would have this bit of time to have just to themselves.

"Well, I suggest that we head on out." Optimus stated.

After making sure that they would have energon for themselves and for their creations for later, the family headed out to leave the base.

* * *

><p>"OUT! OUT! OUT!"<p>

Jazz went hurdling out of Prowl's office, where he crashed face-first into the wall before he ended up falling backwards onto his back, wincing at the pain in his front at the force with which he had hit the wall. When Jazz's vision finally came back into focus, he found himself looking up at Megatron. "Oh. Hey, Megs."

Megatron frowned at the nickname. "What was that all about, if I may ask?"

"Nothin' really. Prowler's just having one of his emotional imbalances at the moment." Jazz replied as he hopped to his feet, wincing at the pain in his chest. "Got to admit that Prowler's got quite the arm."

Megatron looked at the mech oddly, wondering why the tactician had just thrown his bondmate out of his office.

"No worries. Happens all the time. Prowler gets pissed at my coddling him since he's sparked, so this happens at least once a cycle." Jazz seemed cheery despite the fact that he was **daily **thrown out of his bondmate's office and into the wall.

"And that is why there are constantly cracks in the wall." Elita stated as she walked forward. She frowned at Jazz. "Why do you enjoy this torment?"

Jazz grinned at her. "When Chromia's sparked, you'll understand."

Megatron shook his helm. "Is there anything that we need to do?"

"Plenty." Jazz then pointed to the door. "Just ask Prowler what needs done, and he'll give ya somethin' ta do, Megs." He then turned and walked off toward his office.

Megatron looked at Elita, his expression clearly showing his concern.

"Don't worry. As long as it's not Jazz, Prowl will be normal. You know how carriers only take their anger out on the sire." Elita told him.

"Indeed. Considering Starscream's personality, I'm in trouble." Megatron stated.

"True enough. So am I." Elita replied.

"And what is with the saboteur's nickname for me?" Megatron asked.

"Jazz comes up with a nickname for everyone. Some can deal with it, some hate their nicknames, and some try to correct Jazz. Like Prowl. Though most just let it go and deal with whatever nickname Jazz comes up with." Elita replied.

Megatron nodded.

The femme commander then walked off.

Megatron was uneasy about going into the tactician's office given the fact that Prowl had sounded rather pissed off when he had thrown Jazz out of the office. He walked to the door and waited. He then entered the room when the door opened.

Prowl glanced up. "What can I do for you, Megatron?"

Megatron was relieved to hear that he sounded normal. "I know that there is a lot that needs to be done. What can I do?"

"Since Optimus is off for the next breem, you can use his office. I've already placed some things in there." Prowl replied.

Megatron nodded before turning and leaving. Maybe working with the Autobots wouldn't be so bad.

Of course, he started to have second thoughts when he saw the mountain of datapads on the desk.

Was he supposed to get all of this done in one cycle?

Megatron rubbed his forehead as he felt a major processor-ache coming on. This was going to be a long breem.

* * *

><p>Solar Flare and Hot Rod were happily exploring their new surroundings. Both were crawling over the sand at the beach and exploring the edges of the woods that were nearby.<p>

Ironhide was laid out on the sand with his hands folded beneath his helm as he enjoyed having a day off and being able to spend the day in the peace and quiet of the beauty around them.

Optimus was sitting not far away from Ironhide with a piece of Cybertronian crystal that he was carving. He didn't have the time to indulge in his hobby all that often, so he was taking the quiet day to do so.

Ratchet had a datapad in his hand and was doing some reading while keeping his sensors trained on their creations. He was making sure that they didn't get into anything that they didn't need to.

"Nice to just be able to relax now." Ironhide stated.

"Yes. It is. It's nice knowing that the war is over, and that we can look forward to a time of peace now." Optimus agreed.

"Though it's going to take some time before everyone is going to get along. We can't go from fighting to being best friends overnight." Ratchet stated.

"Worked so far. No major problems. Unless you count Barricade mercilessly teasing Prowl a major problem." Ironhide stated.

"That's sibling rivalry." Ratchet remarked.

Ironhide then glanced over at Ratchet with a grin. "So, does that mean you do that to 'Jack?"

"If 'Jack and I were to indulge in something so childish, then he would be the one to tease me. Not the other way around." Ratchet replied.

"I can see that." Ironhide agreed. He then glanced over at Optimus. "Just what are you carving, anyway, Orion?"

"It's going to be a model of Iacon. I was thinking of setting it up in my office." Optimus replied.

"You'd better hope that no one finds out about the talent of yours, or you'll be getting a lot of requests." Ratchet stated.

Optimus laughed. "I wouldn't mind that at all. I enjoy doing this. With any luck, I may have a bit more time to do so with the war over."

"The war might be over, but you're still not going to be able to escape your duties. You are still the Prime, meaning you're still our leader. You just have Megatron working with you now. You're still going to have the political aspect of your duties to consider." Ratchet stated.

Optimus cast a glare at the medic. "And here I was thinking of assigning you to be our ambassador from now on."

Ratchet sent a worse glare at the Prime. "You do that, and I can assure you a pain that not even Primus himself could ease. I stopped being politician for a reason. I might be good at politics, but I loathe them with a passion you could not imagine."

"Well, I can guarantee you I need someone. Megatron is famous for his temper. Was famous for it before the war began. I don't think that he would be able to handle dealing with some of the humans on a political level. Some of them won't be receptive to a former Decepticon. And most grate on my nerves as it is." Optimus stated.

"And that means Megatron wouldn't stand a chance." Ironhide stated.

"Indeed." Optimus agreed.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "And you think it would be a good idea to have me be an ambassador to the humans? I have less patience than you, and if you come close to snapping, then I definitely would." Ratchet shook his helm. "I'm a bad choice."

"But you do have a good friendship with the President." Ironhide remarked.

Ratchet glared at him.

"There is that." Optimus agreed.

Ratchet then glared at the Prime.

A series of clicking noises drew their attention to where Solar Flare was. She seemed happy as she waved a structure that had been made out of the things that she had found lying around on the beach.

"So, she's going to be an inventor like Wheeljack." Ironhide mused.

Ratchet smiled at Solar Flare. "That's well done, Solar Flare."

Solar Flare seemed thrilled to hear that as she clicked even in a happier way.

"Now to make sure Wheeljack doesn't pass along his habit of blowing everything he touches up." Optimus muttered.

Ironhide glanced around for their son and found Hot Rod making his way toward the edge of the beach near the water.

Hot Rod was curious about the liquid substance that he had found so close to them. He reached out and touches it to find that it was a bit cold. He pulled his hand back, unsure.

Ironhide got up and made his way over to the mechling. "What's tha problem, Hot Rod?"

Hot Rod glanced up at his sire and started clicking, pointing at the water.

"It's just new to him. He's still unsure of it." Ratchet remarked.

"Nothing to fear from tha water. Won't hurt ya." Ironhide assured him.

Optimus watched as Ironhide reassured their son before his thoughts wandered back to their problems of who would act as politicians to the humans. With the war over, it would need to be reworked, and there needed to be more than him and Megatron.

A sharp slap to his helm brought Optimus out of his thoughts with a yelp. He turned to glare at Ratchet. "What was that for?"

"Stop thinking about work. That's Prowl, Jazz, and Megatron's problem for the time being. You're on vacation, so act like it." Ratchet told him.

Optimus sighed. "I can't help worrying."

"Prowl has been left in charge enough for you to know that he can handle anything that comes up. And you do need a break considering all that has happened in the last breem. So stop thinking about it for the time being." Ratchet told him as Solar Flare made her way over and climbed up into her carrier's lap.

"Hmm. I think you're right." Optimus agreed.

Ironhide had picked up Hot Rod before turning to look at Optimus, a grin on his face. "Hey, Orion. How about a wrestling match?"

Optimus frowned. "I don't know that seeing their sires fighting like that would be something Hot Rod and Solar Flare needed to see, Ironhide."

"It shouldn't hurt as long as they both are reassured that you're just playing." Ratchet replied.

"We'll leave that to you." Ironhide replied as he walked back over and set Hot Rod down with Ratchet. "What do ya say?"

Optimus sighed before subspacing the crystal he was working on. He knew that he'd end up dragged into a wrestling match with Ironhide one way or another. "All right." He then stood up.

Ironhide did love these wrestling matches. He decided not to tackle his mate until they were a safe distance from the sparklings, but as soon as they were, Ironhide tackled him.

Optimus grunted in surprise before he flipped Ironhide off of him. He then quickly moved to his feet before he tackled the Weapon's Specialist, pinning his arm before he had the chance to recover.

Hot Rod and Solar Flare were scared at first at seeing their sires fighting, but Ratchet immediately sent calming waves to them, assuring the two sparklings that their sires were merely playing, not fighting.

Once they knew this, the two started to watch with interests. They even started giving off happy clicks when one would get the best of the other.

Ratchet chuckled silently to himself, already figuring that once the two were older, they'd be taking sides over who would win.

* * *

><p>Megatron released a groan. He had been working for the last three joor, and he felt as if he had barely put a dent into the amount of work that Prowl had piled onto his desk. He needed to kill some of the former Decepticons considering the fact that the majority of the paperwork that he was having to deal with had to do with something that they did.<p>

Megatron shook his helm. Surely this was not a normal amount of work for one day. :_Prowl?_:

:_Yes, Megatron?_: Prowl asked.

:_Is this a normal amount of work that Optimus would do?_: Megatron asked.

:_No._: Prowl answer was short and to the point.

Megatron had thought not. There was no way that one mech could possibly do all of this in a single cycle.

:_In actuality, Optimus would do a great deal more as he also dealt with the political dealings with the humans while making sure that all the mechs on base kept themselves in line. Until all are convinced that you and Optimus are going to treat everyone equally, I thought that allowing you to deal with the behavior of the former Decepticons and Optimus deal with the behavior of the former Autobots was in order. Optimus also dealt with the political backlash of all our battles, but that will no longer happen._: Prowl stated.

Megatron suddenly held a new respect for his brother. :_Thank you, Prowl._: Megatron quickly cut the link before the tactician decided that he needed more work to do.

The door to the office opened, and Starscream walked in. He raised an optic ridge. "Have you done any work?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. There's just so much that needs to be done that it doesn't look like it." Megatron shook his helm. "And from the way it sounds, Optimus does twice the amount in a single cycle that I have to do. I am grateful that I am not the one dealing with politics."

"So who is until Optimus is through with his vacation?" Starscream asked.

"I would assume that Prowl is. Jazz is mostly likely helping him." Megatron thought about that. "Then again, considering the fact that Prowl threw Jazz out of his office earlier, quite literally, I doubt Jazz is helping him."

Starscream nodded and walked over, handing Megatron the cube of energon on his hand. "I thought that you could use this. I assume you haven't had any since you left this morning."

"No. I have not." Megatron agreed as he took the cube, figuring a short break couldn't hurt. He then took a sip of it. "How goes the experiments?" He knew that his bondmate was glad to get back to science, which was what he had originally been designed for.

Starscream brightened at that. "They're going great! Working with Perceptor is actually interesting. His focus on his experiments and the design of them are incredible."

Megatron frowned. "Perceptor? I thought that you were working with Wheeljack."

Starscream grimaced. "In the first cycle that I started working with him, I ended up caught in three explosions. I am not working with him anymore." He shook his helm. "I understand why no Autobot wanted to work with him."

"Hmm. I suppose all the rumors that we heard during the war are true then." Megatron laughed. "I wonder how we didn't win. If he had the number of explosions that we heard about and caused the amount of damage some of those rumors said he did, then it's a wonder that the majority of the Autobots weren't killed by his explosions."

"I agree with that." Starscream then smirked. "You know, I'm not expected back to the lab for a while."

"So what?" Megatron asked. He turned to look at his bondmate, only to be surprised by a sudden kiss.

Starscream easily moved so that he was straddling Megatron, enjoying the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck.

Megatron had to admit that he enjoyed being able to kiss his bondmate. They hadn't had any time alone in a while. He wrapped his arms around the Seeker's waist even as he pulled back. "Starscream, I have a lot of work I need to do."

"And it's more important than me?" Starscream asked, running claws over the cables in Megatron's neck.

Megatron shuddered at that. "Of course not, but this is Optimus's office. I don't think that he would be happy to find out we 'faced in here."

"As if he hasn't 'faced his mates in here before." Starscream retorted.

Megatron frowned and started to say something only to be cut off by Starscream's next kiss. Oh, the Pit with it! It had been far too long since the last time Megatron had interfaced with Starscream!

In an instant, all of the datapads were on the floor with Starscream on the desk.

Megatron figured what Optimus didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

><p>Ratchet watched in amusement as Optimus and Ironhide played with the sparklings. He had always had a problem seeing the gruff Weapon's Specialist as being playful and gentle with sparklings, but he was very gentle and playful. Optimus was one that Ratchet had no problem as seeing as being gentle with the sparklings, but it was always interesting to see him act so young and child-like.<p>

"You know, I wouldn't mind having a few more of them." Ironhide said, letting Hot Rod crawl all over him.

Ratchet cast a glance at him. "Ironhide, I think raising Hot Rod and Solar Flare are more than enough right now."

"You can't tell me you don't want more." Ironhide stated.

"In the future, maybe. Not right now, though." Ratchet replied.

"What would be so bad about it?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet glared at him. "You two are not the ones who carry them, so you don't know how difficult it can be. Particularly the labor and delivery. You will forgive me that I don't want to go through that again at the moment."

"So, you're saying that one day you would?" Ironhide asked, looking over at the medic.

"Yes. Just not right now. Which is exactly why we are not bonding for a few more groon. Primus knows I'd end up sparked again." Ratchet stated.

It made both their sparks warm at the thought that Ratchet was going to bond with them, even if it wasn't just yet. They hadn't thought that they were going to ever get Ratchet or have a family. Both were thrilled that they now had both.

Ratchet leaned back on his elbows and looked up at the sky before allowing his optics to trail down to look over the horizon. He always found himself amazed by the beauty that surrounded them. He enjoyed watching the sun set. He was then aware of small hands crawling up onto him. He saw that Solar Flare had crawled onto him. She looked rather tired, telling the medic that she had had a long, tiring day. He gently sat up and made sure she didn't fall. Solar Flare curled up against him a moment later, obviously tired.

Ironhide chuckled. "Something tells me that we need to head on back. I think they're both very tired."

"We have been out here all day, and they have been rather active in exploring their new surroundings." Ratchet glanced over at the two. "And I think that they found your wrestling match rather entertaining."

"At least they were entertained." Ironhide stated.

"Yes, and now I have a series of dents. Do you have any idea what the others are going to think?" Optimus asked with a scowl.

"What?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus growled lowly. "They're going to think we 'faced with our creations around."

"Does it really matter?" Ironhide asked.

"Ironhide, in case you have forgotten, I am the Prime. I need to uphold a good image. And this won't help matters." Optimus stated.

"So tell them the truth. You and Ironhide were wrestling, and you put dents into each other." Ratchet stated as he stood up, holding Solar Flare close to his chest.

"And do you honestly think that any of them are going to ask?" Optimus asked.

"Not really." Ratchet couldn't care less what others thought, so he didn't really care.

Optimus released a frustrated groan.

It was dim, but all three heard an explosion.

"That's the third explosion 'Jack's had today." Ratchet mused.

Ironhide frowned. "Three. I only heard two."

"The third was while you two were wrestling." The medic considered that a moment before amending the statement. "No. That would have been his second since the one that just happened was the third."

"Think he's okay?" Optimus asked.

"I'm sure he is. And First Aid's an excellent medic." Ratchet replied as he headed back toward the path that led to the base with Optimus and Ironhide following.

:**Just out of curiosity, with the two factions one now, who's CMO?**: Ironhide asked through the bond.

Optimus cast a glance at him. :**Do you honestly think I'm going to endanger my life by not keeping Ratchet the CMO? That's one point I wouldn't budge on with Megatron. Considering Ratchet's temper is legendary, he chose not to push it.**: Optimus replied.

:**You told him he could tell, didn't you?**: Ironhide asked.

:**Yes. I did.**: Optimus answered. He certainly didn't want Ratchet's anger thrown at him.

Ironhide couldn't blame him as the two made their way back to the base so that they could put their creations to berth.

Once the three returned to the base, they immediately returned to their quarters and put their creations down for the night.

Since they were all still off and had the next six days for vacation, the three headed for their own berth room to spend some time together.

"I think that Solar Flare and Hot Rod liked going out." Ironhide stated.

"Of course they did. It was new to them. I'm rather certain that they had fun exploring their new surroundings." Ratchet replied.

"We'll have to take them out again before our vacation is up." Optimus stated.

Ratchet and Ironhide both agreed with that.

"I only wish that we could take them to see more of the planet." Optimus mused.

"Perhaps one day we will be able to. This is a vast world, and there is plenty for them to explore. And plenty of time for them to explore it as well." Ratchet stated.

"I suppose you are right." Optimus agreed.

"So, when do we start on the next one?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

Ratchet cast a glare at the grinning Weapon's Specialist while Optimus wondered if his mate had a death wish by continually bringing that up.

* * *

><p>Drop a review and let me know what you thought!<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks for all the support!

**THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY MUCH PURE STICKY/INTERFACING/MECH ON MECH SEX! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, I SUGGEST YOU READ ONLY THE FIRST AND LAST SECTIONS OF THE CHAPTER!**

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

Ratchet had enjoyed spending the last three days with his mates and his creations. He hadn't had the chance to spend this much time alone with them since just after their creations were born. So, these last three days had been very enjoyable for the medic.

However, he was starting to get aggravated with them for one very good reason. He was also getting rather frustrated on a different level.

Ratchet needed to vent a bit to someone, so he made his way to his brother's lab. He knew that it was a risk just walking into his brother's lab, but at this moment, he couldn't care less. As he entered the lab, he noticed that Wheeljack was working on something. "Wheeljack."

Wheeljack stopped what he was working on before he turned to face his brother. "Hey, Ratchet. What's going on?"

Ratchet released a frustrated sigh. "What's happening is that I intend to bond to two ignorant idiots!"

Wheeljack raised an optic ridge at his brother. He wondered what Optimus and Ironhide could have done to make his brother so frustrated. "Uh, what exactly did they do?"

Ratchet growled. "How old are Solar Flare and Hot Rod?"

Wheeljack was a bit startled by the question before thinking about it. "They're two and a half groon. Why?"

"'Jack, how long is it before a carrier can interface again after giving birth?" Ratchet asked as he paced the room.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the CMO of the base, not me. You should know that a lot better than I do." Wheeljack replied.

Ratchet growled. "Just answer the slagging question!"

Seeing that his brother wasn't in a playful mood, Wheeljack came to the conclusion that it would be better for his own personal health if he just answered. Recalling the time when he had to go through the mandatory lecture on interfacing, spark merging, sparking, gestation, and birth, the inventor remembered that it was four groon. "Four groon."

Ratchet glared. "I am seriously considering making it **MANDATORY **for all mechs and femmes, regardless of their past faction, to take that class again! Honestly! That should be something you, as a sire, would want to know!"

Wheeljack jumped back. "Okay. So what is it?"

Ratchet growled. "It's four groon, but only for the carrier to be the bottom. If the carrier is the dominant one in the interfacing, they can interface after the first two groon. Spark merging, on the other hand, is something that should not be done for the first four groon period unless the bonded pair truly wishes to have another sparkling right off."

"So, you're upset that Optimus and Ironhide want to interface?" Wheeljack asked, a bit confused.

"No. I'm upset because neither of them has propositioned me." Ratchet replied before collapsing into a chair.

Wheeljack thought a moment before asking a question. "Can you have high grade now?"

"Yes." Ratchet muttered.

Wheeljack went to a cabinet before opening it and pulling out two cubes and a bottle of purple energon. He poured two cubes before walking over to Ratchet. "Here. This'll help."

Ratchet took the cube and took a gulp. He then started coughing at the intensity of the energon.

"Easy!" Wheeljack patted his brother on the back as Ratchet continued coughing. "You know you don't gulp down high grade, Ratchet!"

"I didn't think you'd have high grade in here!" Ratchet retorted.

"Why do you think I asked if you could have high grade?" Wheeljack asked.

"I don't know. Why do you keep any energon in here, 'Jack? For Primus sakes! You could get yourself killed when you have an explosion!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Nah. I keep it in an explosion proof cabinet. No worries." Wheeljack retracted his blast mask before he sipped at his own high grade. "So, neither Optimus nor Ironhide have come on to you, yet?"

"No! And the worst part is that Solar Flare and Hot Rod are already recharging soundly through the night. They don't come out of recharge in the middle of the night right now." Ratchet sighed. "I just don't get it." He glanced down at the cube of high grade before he sipped at it more. "I don't know. Maybe they don't find me as appealing."

"Now don't start that!" Wheeljack reached over and placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder strut. "You know, Ratch, it could just be that they haven't realized it yet. A lot has happened in recent days, and they've probably been more relieved that this whole mess is over."

Ratchet frowned. "You think that that's it?"

"Yes. I do. We all know Ironhide's not the sharpest nail in the box, so I can see him not realizing anything. As for Optimus, with all that happened with the humans, keeping Megatron and the rest of the former Decepticons from committing murder, and dealing with the peace negotiations with Megatron and his forces, Optimus probably doesn't realize much of anything."

Ratchet thought about that and realized that his brother was probably right. "I suppose so. Things have been a bit hectic lately."

Wheeljack nodded his helm. "Go and talk to them. I'm sure once they realize that you're able to 'face now, they'll be all for it. Even if they have to be underneath you for the time being."

Ratchet chose not to mention the fact that Optimus seemed to enjoy being underneath his mates, whether it was Ratchet or Ironhide who took him. As for Ironhide, he seemed to rather enjoy being underneath the medic as well. He supposed that he could do that.

"Good. I'm glad that we have agreed on that. Now, finish that cube and go to them. Make them realize the time one way or another." Wheeljack stated.

Ratchet nodded his helm, knowing that his brother was right.

* * *

><p>Optimus was stretched out on the berth and laying on his back. He held a datapad in his hand that he reading. He hadn't been able to read for pleasure in a long time. It was normally reading reports, legislation, and whatnot. He was grateful for the peace and quiet for him to do so.<p>

The Prime supposed that he shouldn't have been too surprised when Starscream begged to be able to spend some time watching the twins. They were, after all, the first sparklings in quite some time. On top of that, Starscream's Seeker programming would have wanted him to be able to care for them. The Prime figured that a few joor of the sparklings being with Starscream wouldn't hurt. Of course, he was rather certain that Skywarp and Thundercracker were going to be joining the Seeker in watching them.

With Ratchet gone to see Wheeljack and Ironhide out at the shooting range with Chromia, the Prime had taken the time to do some leisure reading. He had some Earth literature he had been meaning to read, so he took the chance to do so since there was no way that he was going to be able to do that once he returned to his duties.

The Prime was so engrossed in his reading that he did not notice when Ratchet returned to their quarters.

The medic, for his part, was a bit surprised that Hot Rod and Solar Flare were not there. He was also taken aback that Ironhide was not there. He headed back to the berth room and found Optimus lying on their berth reading a datapad. "Optimus."

The Prime was brought out of his reading by Ratchet's voice. He shifted his optics from the datapad he held to the doorway, where Ratchet was. "What is it, Ratchet?" He knew Ironhide was going to have his aft if he found out Ratchet managed to sneak up on him.

"Where are Hot Rod and Solar Flare?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh. Starscream was begging me to let him watch them for a while. I saw no reason not to. I know that they're going to be in good hands with Starscream. And I don't doubt that his trine mates are watching them as well." Optimus replied.

"And Ironhide?"

"Shooting range. You know he can't go long without going to the shooting range. He and Chromia are there. He hasn't been there that long." Optimus answered.

Ratchet nodded.

"So, how was Wheeljack?" Optimus asked as he set the datapad aside. He had only averted his optics from Ratchet for a few moments, but the next thing the Prime knew, Ratchet had gotten over to the berth and climbed onto the berth before moving to straddle the Prime's waist. "Ratchet, what-humph!" His question was cut off by the sudden kiss.

Ratchet growled into the kiss before moving his hands to Optimus's shoulders, pressing down on the shoulders of the Prime and forcing him back against the berth. He easily forced his glossa inside of the Prime's mouth, roaming around the cavern roughly. It had been too long since the last time he had interfaced. He needed this badly and was glad that things had worked out where Optimus was here alone.

Optimus was shocked at the sudden way Ratchet was acting. He was being rather aggressive toward him, and it didn't take a genius to figure out just what direction Ratchet's thoughts were going in. The red and blue mech felt it as Ratchet's fingers started to trail down his arms, stroking over the sensitive sensors in his upper arms and trailing downward. Optimus groaned into the kiss as he reached up and grasped Ratchet's shoulders before brushing his glossa against Ratchet's own. He then curled his glossa around the medic's own glossa and started to fight with Ratchet before managing to force his way into Ratchet's mouth, roaming around the medic's cavern.

Ratchet moaned into the kiss before he released a feral growl that sent chills down the Prime's spinal struts. Ratchet pulled away from the kiss to lick roughly at the Prime's neck cables before nipping at the main energon line, releasing a growl as he did so.

Optimus gasped as he felt Ratchet's actions and heard the growls. He hadn't seen Ratchet like this, and it was turning him on. "Ratchet-ah-what's gotten-oh-into you?" He released a startled cry as he felt Ratchet's finger slide in between the armor in his side.

"What do you think? I have not been able to interface in the last five groon. I couldn't much in the final stage of carrying, I couldn't for the first two groon after delivery, and by Primus, I need this!" Ratchet growled, rising up to look at Optimus.

Optimus shivered at the near predatory look on the medic's face. He could also see lust, desire, and need in those optics as well. "But the time frame-" Optimus started.

"Ended three fragging breem ago!" Ratchet snapped.

Optimus's optics widened.

"At first, I thought that it was funny that you and Ironhide hadn't noticed, so I thought I'd wait to see when you realized it. But I can't wait any longer!" Ratchet snarled before he leaned down and slammed his lips against the Prime's.

Optimus gasped at that as his circuitry began heating up. How he and Ironhide hadn't noticed Ratchet could interface now the Prime would never know. After all, Ironhide had always been a mech that wanted to frag anywhere anytime, so the fact that he hadn't noticed stunned the Prime.

All thoughts left his processors as he felt Ratchet's fingers on his interface panel.

"Open!" Ratchet growled in a demanding voice.

Optimus was caught off guard at that demand and did so without a second thought.

The moment that the panel was gone, Ratchet immediately shoved two fingers into the already lubricated valve.

Optimus shrieked at that as his fingers tightened around Ratchet's shoulders. He was used to roughness after being with Ironhide for so long, and he had learned that Ratchet wasn't always so gentle. He could feel it as Ratchet started to roughly thrust his fingers in and out of his valve. The Prime soon found himself moving back against those fingers, wanting more of this. Each rough thrust of the fingers had Optimus gasping pleasure as he felt the fingers scrap over the sensors in his valve, sending streaks of pleasure straight to his neural net. "Ah! Ratchet! Please!" The Prime wanted, needed more.

Ratchet released another growl as he quickly pulled his fingers out of Optimus's valve before he leaned over and took Optimus's lips with his own again, forcing his glossa into the Prime's mouth. As he ravished the Prime's mouth, the medic retracted his own interfacing panel and allowed his spike to extend.

Optimus heard the click of the panel retracting and felt a thrill of anticipation and need rush through him as he lifted his legs and wrapped them around the smaller mech's waist.

Ratchet lined himself up with the Prime's valve before he pressed inside of his lover, making sure that he didn't accidentally hurt the red and blue mech despite the medic's own need.

Optimus gasped and moaned as his lover's spike slowly entered him, stretching out his valve as the medic sank all the way into the valve. The Prime's fingers curled tightly around the medic's shoulder as he remained still for a few moments to allow the Prime to adjust. Optimus whimpered as he felt Ratchet's length inside of him, and the Prime knew that he couldn't wait. "Ratchet, please! Move!"

Ratchet growled at that desperate cry as he pulled out until just the tip of his spike was inside of the Prime before he thrust forward fast and hard, filling the Prime once again.

Optimus gasped at the powerful thrust as his fingers tightened around Ratchet's shoulders and dented his armor. He could feel it as the spike within him scrapped over every sensor in his valve. He barely had time to feel the loss of the pulsing spike before he felt the spike return to him, causing the Prime to moan in pleasure.

Ratchet started to move faster and harder into his lover, feeling the need to take him thoroughly. He pounded into the tight, wet valve with great force and speed, not giving Optimus the chance to think about anything but the spike that was currently pounding and stretching his valve in such a wonderful way.

Not that the Prime wanted to think about anything else. His fingers slowly scrapped down Ratchet's back, scratching the paint as he did so. "Ratchet! Oh! Ah! Don't stop!"

Ratchet thrust even harder into the Prime, forcing the Prime to arch up against him as a scream escaped his vocalizer at the incredibly powerful thrust.

Optimus threw his helm back at the pleasure that was racing through his circuits, unintentionally baring his throat to Ratchet.

Ratchet took advantage and leaned down, running glossa over the cables in his lover's throat, enjoying the moans of pleasure that escaped from the mech underneath him. He could feel his overload fast approaching, so he moved and began to lap at the finials on the Prime's helm.

Optimus couldn't handle the attention being given to his finials as he overloaded harshly, feeling the pleasure crash through his systems as his valve become impossibly tight around the spike within him.

Ratchet growled at just how tight the Prime had become around him and managed to thrust into him three more times as his own overload hit. He thrust inside of the Prime deeply and released his fluids into the Prime's valve, earning a loud cry from the Prime and forced yet a second overload from him as Ratchet filled the Prime's valve.

Optimus collapsed against the berth, his strength zapped from the intense interfacing session. He panted as he fought to come down from his high, vaguely aware of the fact that Ratchet had collapsed on top of him and had yet to remove his spike. The red and blue mech couldn't have cared less, far too sated at the moment.

Ratchet had really needed that. An intense interface had been just the thing he needed. He could feel just how hot the Prime's frame was underneath him and knew that he had rather enjoyed the session himself. Ratchet rose up and pulled out of the Prime gently, careful not to hurt him.

Optimus could already feel how sore his valve was this soon after the interface, but he knew that Ratchet had been rather rough with him. Not that he expected anything less from the medic. He reached up and pulled Ratchet down so that he could kiss him. It was the only way he could think of to show Ratchet just how much he had enjoyed their coupling since he didn't have the bond to do that as he did with Ironhide. He broke the kiss and stared up at Ratchet. "I must admit that that was unexpected."

"Hmm. I got tired of waiting on you two. I needed it, and I figured I might as well make the first move. It's been too long." Ratchet stated.

"I'll say." Optimus murmured.

Ratchet scoffed. "It's not like **you **were the one who went five groon without."

Optimus made to protest.

"Oh, don't start that! I know all too well that you and Ironhide 'faced in your office, so you weren't deprived." Ratchet snapped.

Optimus couldn't deny that. "Thought we were discreet."

"I'm a medic. My olfactory sensors are very highly tuned. I could always smell the scent of an overload." Ratchet retorted even as he sat up.

"So? My turn?"

Both turned to see that Ironhide was standing in the doorway, a lecherous grin on his faceplates.

"How long have you been there?" Optimus asked, amazed he hadn't sensed Ironhide there sooner.

Then again, his processors had been more focused on Ratchet and the spike in his valve.

"Long enough to see you howling in pure pleasure and see our medic here thoroughly fragging you into the berth. Didn't realize time was up." Ironhide stated.

"It was up three breem ago." Ratchet retorted.

Ironhide looked surprised. He hadn't realized it. He had actually been rather shocked when he felt Optimus's emotions through their bond.

At first, he had felt pure shock, which had concerned him. Then he felt surprise and finally lust and need.

It hadn't taken the Weapon's Specialist long to figure just who was in their quarters with the Prime, so he had headed back in hopes of joining in. He had watched them interface and enjoyed it. He always did love seeing Optimus get fragged into the berth.

And knowing that Ratchet could interface with them again was a very pleasant thought, even if they had to be the submissive ones for the time being.

Of course, after seeing how thoroughly Ratchet had fragged Optimus, Ironhide didn't think that being the submissive would be so bad.

Ratchet had to admit that his lust had been curbed by fragging Optimus, but that didn't mean he was going to miss out on a chance to frag Ironhide as well. He moved off of Optimus, who guessed what his intentions were and moved to the side.

Ironhide released a startled scream as he suddenly found himself dragged onto the berth by Ratchet, who easily moved to straddle him.

"Hey. He's had me, Ironhide. As you said before, it's your turn." Optimus stated, moving off the berth to sit in a chair to watch.

"Suppose so." Ironhide murmured, seeing that there was a look of lust and a predatory expression on Ratchet's face.

Optimus vaguely wondered if Ratchet would be as rough with Ironhide as he had been with him. Primus knew the Prime's valve was going to be sore for a while.

Ratchet leaned down and pressed a rough kiss to the Weapon's Specialist's lips, easily forcing his glossa into the black mech's mouth. He searched around his mouth roughly even as he slid deft fingers in between the gaps in Ironhide's armor, twisting the sensitive wiring underneath.

Ironhide moaned in pleasure into the kiss as he arched up against the medic. He reached up and grabbed a hold of Ratchet's shoulders. :_Ratchet, I hate to leave Orion out of this._:

:_What did you have in mind?_: Ratchet asked as he broke the kiss and started to nip at the energon lines in the black mech's neck.

Ironhide gasped at that, and he could feel Optimus's arousal over their bond. :_Well, I can easily drag him onto the berth and frag him while you frag me._:

Ratchet had to admit that that didn't sound like a bad idea. :_Fine by me._: He then moved off of Ironhide.

Optimus was more than a bit surprised by that. He had thought that Ratchet wouldn't have moved off of Ironhide until he had thoroughly fragged Ironhide through the berth.

Ironhide quickly sat up and moved to the edge of the berth before he grabbed Optimus by the arm and dragged him back to join him and Ratchet.

"Ironhide! What are you-oof!" Optimus's shout was cut off when he suddenly found himself slammed down onto his back on the berth. He then looked up into Ironhide's manically grinning faceplates. "I thought-" Optimus started.

Ratchet spoke up then. "Oh, I'm going to take Ironhide." He then ginned as well. "'Hide's just going to frag you while I frag him."

Optimus's optics widened as he realized that this was one of his fantasies, though he had to admit he had imagined it a little different. Namely with the Prime taking Ratchet while Ironhide took Optimus.

Ironhide smirked. :**We can live out your version of this later. Namely, when Ratchet's able to be on the bottom.**: Even as he said this, Ironhide leaned down and pressed a rough kiss to Optimus's lips, easily forcing his gloss into the Prime's mouth.

Optimus released a moan as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Ironhide's neck.

Ratchet moved in closer to Ironhide before he reached up and stroked his fingers down Ironhide's back, making sure that he stroked over the most sensitive sensors in the Weapon's Specialist's back.

Ironhide released a loud moan as he felt his circuits become even more heated by the simple touch.

Ratchet then leaned forward and licked over the back of Ironhide's neck, enjoying the shudder that went through the black mech.

Optimus groaned as Ironhide broke the kiss and leaned down to nip at the Prime's neck. Optimus found his circuits growing heated as the attention being given to him by his mates. He could feel the lubricant already trickling out of his valve.

:_Ironhide, I think Optimus is more than ready for your spike._: Ratchet stated.

:_Hmm. Suppose so._: Ironhide agreed. He retracted his interfacing panel and allowed his spike to extend from its housing.

Ratchet smirked as he reached forward and easily slid his finger into Ironhide's valve, earning a gasp of surprise from Ironhide. :_It looks like Optimus isn't the only one ready for a spike._: He hadn't expected Ironhide to already be so wet, but he figured that he shouldn't be all that surprised.

:_You'll pay for this._: Ironhide growled.

Optimus groaned, annoyed with the lack of attention. "Will you do something!"

Ironhide grinned as he easily forced two fingers into the Prime, causing Optimus to cry out in surprise. He wasn't surprised to find that Optimus was still tight, despite how thoroughly Ratchet had fragged him. The Weapon's Specialist had always liked that about Optimus. No matter how many times he was fragged, he was still extremely tight.

Ratchet couldn't stop himself from smirking at that. He pulled his finger out of the black mech's valve before he shifted forward.

Ironhide had a good idea what Ratchet intended to do, so he pulled fingers out of Optimus before he thrust deeply inside of Optimus, sinking deep in his valve.

Optimus cried out as he arched up against Ironhide, digging his fingers into the Weapon's Specialist's shoulders.

Ratchet then thrust inside of Ironhide, enjoying the loud scream that escaped from the black mech's vocalizers. He sank all the way into Ironhide's valve, feeling the valve clenching around him.

Optimus himself had cried out again as Ratchet's powerful thrust had rocked Ironhide against Optimus, causing such sweet friction that Optimus couldn't stay silent.

Ironhide then pulled out of Optimus, and Ratchet pulled out of Ironhide at the same time. Both thrust back in simultaneously. Optimus released a loud cry as Ironhide's thrust was twice as powerful given how roughly Ratchet had thrust into him, forcing Ironhide forward into Optimus harder and deeper. Ironhide also released a loud cry at his valve being stretched do far. Ratchet had released his own pleasured moan at being inside of Ironhide and at seeing the expression on Optimus's faceplates.

After the next thrust, Optimus started moving back against Ironhide, needing more than this.

Soon, the three had found a steady rhythm to move at as the continued to frag each other.

Optimus started to drag his fingers down Ironhide's back, scratching the paint of his back in his pleasure. Ironhide's fingers were curled tightly around Optimus's shoulders, putting dents into his shoulders at his own pleasure of being buried inside of the tight, wet valve and of having a large spike buried inside of him. Ratchet's own finger put dents into Ironhide's hips from where he was holding on to the Weapon's Specialist even as he pounded into him.

Each of their overloads continued to build with each powerful thrust. The passion and need only rose in all three of them as they were pushed toward their climaxes. The only sounds in the room were the gasps, moans, groans, and cries of pleasure as the three mates took pleasure in each other.

Another powerful thrust into him and Optimus was pushed over the edge. He arched up against Ironhide and dug his fingers into the black mech's shoulders as his overload hit him hard, his valve clamping tightly around Ironhide's spike.

Between the valve that had become so tight and the thick spike that was pounding into him, Ironhide didn't last long before he was thrown over the edge as well. He thrust forward into Optimus once more as he spilled his fluids into the Prime while his own valve became tight around Ratchet's spike.

Ratchet groaned at just how tight Ironhide's valve became. He thrust forward twice more before he overloaded as well, filling Ironhide's valve with his own fluids.

His strength gone, Ironhide collapsed on top of Optimus, still buried deep inside him.

Ratchet felt like he could collapse as well, but managed to remain up. He pulled out of Ironhide before sitting back. He looked at his two lovers who were still trying to recover from their overloads. He had to admit that that had been enjoyable. Between fragging Ironhide and watching as Ironhide fragged Optimus, it was an excellent interface session added to the initial frag of Optimus.

Ironhide groaned as he pushed himself up onto his hands before he pulled out of Optimus and sat back, leaning slightly against Ratchet. "That was fun."

Optimus sighed. "And I was bottom twice."

"As if you care." Ironhide snorted. "You love being on the bottom, and you know it."

"Oh, shut up." Optimus retorted.

Ratchet shook his helm at their antics. He was tired after the rough interfacing and knew that he needed to rest. "How long is Starscream watching the twins?"

"He's only had them a few joor." Optimus replied.

"In other words, we have time for some rest." Ratchet murmured.

"Yes." Optimus agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Ironhide then moved to the side before pulling Ratchet between him and Optimus.

Ratchet had grown used to recharging between the two of them. He simply lay down so that he was facing Ironhide. He felt it as Optimus would an arm around his waist while Ironhide also wrapped an arm around him.

The three were soon in recharge.

* * *

><p>That night, Optimus and Ironhide were both in the floor playing with their sparklings while Ratchet was sitting on the couch looking through datapads.<p>

Hot Rod and Solar Flare were busy playing with blocks that Wheeljack had made based off of humans play blocks, though he had made them sturdy so that the sparklings wouldn't accidentally break them. The two were building a type of fort.

"Wow. They're really building something." Ironhide remarked.

Ratchet glanced up and saw what they were building. "It's a good thing. Shows that they are learning."

Optimus smiled. "At least we know they didn't inherit Ironhide's one-track processors."

"Hey!" Ironhide glared at Optimus.

"I'm sorry. Two-track." Optimus stated.

Ratchet chuckled. "Yes. There are only two things that Ironhide thinks about."

Ironhide glared back at Ratchet. "You, too?"

Ratchet shrugged. "When he's right, he's right."

"At least we know that they are developing the way they are supposed to." Optimus stated.

The two sparklings had soon finished their structure and started clicking at their creators.

All three mechs looked to see that they had built what looked to be a replica of a part of the base.

"Certainly are smart. Good builders, too." Ironhide stated.

"As long as they don't turn out like Wheeljack." Ratchet muttered.

Optimus and Ironhide couldn't imagine just how their mate would feel if the two ended up having explosions the way Wheeljack did. Maybe neither of them would end up Wheeljack.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks for all of the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

**BOOM!**

Ratchet released a loud groan as he dropped the tool that he had been cleaning after using it to repair Ironhide's cannon after one of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's pranks ended up completely decimating the wiring in the cannon. "For Primus' sake! I've only been back on duty for a single joor, and that maniac has already managed to blow himself up!"

Ironhide snickered, rather amused at his mate's predicament. "You know how your brother is, Ratchet. He can't go a single cycle without managing to blow himself up. The real question is how many pieces is he in."

Ratchet groaned before glaring at Ironhide. "You're close to being kicked out of the berth, Ironhide."

"What? I didn't cause my cannons to short out! That was the twins doing!" Ironhide quickly protested.

Two angered clicks were heard.

The two mechs looked over to where their creations were. Hot Rod and Solar Flare were both glaring at Ironhide.

"Geez. They have your glare down pat." Ironhide muttered.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Ironhide, I believe that they are upset at your remark. I believe that they think you were referring to them."

Ironhide stood up from the berth and walked over to where the two sparklings were in the floor and knelt down by them. "You know I wasn't referring to you two. You're both good sparklings. I was referring to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They were the ones that did this to me, not you." He then picked them both up.

Hot Rod and Solar Flare started clicking at him.

:_Uh, Ratchet?_: Wheeljack tentatively said through their link.

Ratchet mentally groaned. Whenever Wheeljack sounded like that, it usually meant that he was still online and pretty damaged. :_What did you manage to do to yourself?_:

:_Uh, well, let's just say my arms and legs were blown off. And it really hurts._: Wheeljack told him.

Ratchet groaned out loud this time around.

Ironhide, who had still been coddling the sparklings, looked over at Ratchet. "So, I assume you're going to help 'Jack."

"Yes." The CMO glanced over at First Aid and Hook. "Have the infirmary ready for my suicidal brother. And keep an optic on Hot Rod and Solar Flare for me."

The two medics in question only nodded in understanding.

Hook then started to get the infirmary ready for Wheeljack. "I have yet to understand how he did not destroy the entire Autobot base."

Ironhide snorted. "There's a reason the walls of Wheeljack's lab are so reinforced. To try to cut down on the causality rate." He then stood back up. "In any case, I'd better get back to my duties."

"Uh, what about them?" Hook motioned to where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were laid out on berths, out of it.

Ironhide shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Ratchet's the CMO. It's his call." He started to leave.

Hot Rod and Solar Flare clicked out rapidly and with an upset tone, obviously not wanting the Weapon's Specialist to leave them.

Ironhide turned back to see the two sparklings crawling after him. "Sorry, little sparks, but I can't stay. I've got to go." He reached down and picked them both up. "Your carrier will be back in a few moments. You'll stay with him." The black mech then handed the two sparklings to First Aid before turning and leaving, having to ignore the cries for him.

First Aid sighed. "You two have become spoiled."

"They were far too used to having one of their creators close by whenever they wanted." Hook remarked.

"True. The only reason that Ratchet's keeping them here right now is because they do still need their creators nearby for their development. Once they get older, he'll probably leave them with some of the off-duty bots." First Aid said as he struggled with the two.

Hot Rod and Solar Flare really wanted their sire to come back.

First Aid sighed. He had really hoped that Hot Rod and Solar Flare would not become so spoiled. Then again, they were going to be spoiled considering they had been the first sparklings around in far too long.

* * *

><p>Ratchet approached his brother's lab only to find that the scientist's lab was still standing although there was a lot of smoke billowing out through the various holes in the structure and from the destroyed door. He released a sigh before he entered the lab. He looked around and noticed Wheeljack's legs and one of his arms. He scanned the area and soon found where the rest of his brother was. Buried under some of the rubble. The medic walked over and started to remove the rubble under he uncovered his brother's helm.<p>

"Hi, Ratchet!" Wheeljack's headfins lit up a bright blue as he talked to his brother. His helm appeared to be in fine despite some minor dents.

"Do I want to know?" Ratchet asked.

"Uh, not sure. I was mixing some human chemicals with some of our Cybertronian ones. I was trying to create an energy source that would be beneficial to the humans that wouldn't harm their ecosystems." Wheeljack replied.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "And you thought that combining Cybertronian chemicals with human ones was a good idea why?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet released a growl.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Megatron, in their holoforms, were sitting in Lennox's office with him.<p>

"That's weird." Lennox muttered. He glanced over at Optimus. "Didn't you say Ratchet went back on duty today?"

"Yes." Optimus frowned. "I do not know why we haven't heard Ratchet yet. Unless he sent one of the other medics to deal with Wheeljack."

"YOU IDIOT! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN TO USE THE PROCESSORS THAT YOU WERE SPARKED WITH!"

"And there it is." Megatron muttered. He shook his head. "Does Wheeljack enjoy being on the receiving end of Ratchet's anger and threats?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that I do everything in my power to stay on the opposite side of Ratchet's wrath. I don't know why Wheeljack likes to stay on the wrong end of Ratchet's anger." Optimus stated.

Lennox sighed. "Do you think Wheeljack's explosions will lessen now that the war is over? It's not like he really needs to try to invent anything now, right?"

Optimus couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him. "I'm sorry, colonel, but we're not talking about the same Wheeljack. Wheeljack was trying to invent different things long before the war started, and I honestly believe that he will continue to invent until the day his spark extinguishes. Truthfully, his explosions might increase because it means that he can finally get back to his scientific inventions instead of weapons that can be used for the war."

Lennox groaned, slapping a hand to his face. "He'll be the death of me!"

"On a different note, where is the boy at?" Megatron asked. He still had a habit of referring to Sam as boy, much like Optimus did at times.

"Sam was due back last night. I thought for sure that he would have been here by now." Lennox muttered to himself, glancing at his watch and wondering if he needed to call Sam and make sure that he was all right.

"Back from where?" Seeing as Optimus had been on a vacation for the last week, he still wasn't entirely caught up on everything that had happened while he wasn't on duty.

Before either Megatron or Lennox could answer, the door opened, and Sam, in a wrinkled suit and looking like the walking dead, entered the office. "Sorry I'm late." Sam looked purely exhausted.

"When did you get in? Weren't you due back at nine last night?" Lennox asked, a bit surprised at Sam's appearance and grateful that it was just Optimus and Megatron that were in the office instead of high officials.

"I wish. I've been back on base all of ten minutes." Sam rubbed his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to have coffee on hand, would you?"

Lennox pointed to the side where he had a pot of coffee.

Sam walked over and poured himself a cup of back coffee that he downed quickly.

"Where have you been, Samuel?" Optimus asked.

Sam turned. "Well, as our country, as much as I hate to admit, has a habit of saying one thing to cover up something, I thought that I would go to Washington and make sure that Mearing, Barnes, and Griffin, were dead and that Galloway was dying. I didn't want to find out later it was a cover story."

Optimus hadn't even considered that and grew concerned at that. He certainly didn't want those humans roaming about and possibly planning to go after his creations again.

"Thankfully, that wasn't the case. In fact, all four of them are dead, and before you ask, I saw the bodies myself." Sam started drinking a second cup of coffee. "The story being given is that the four had committed acts of terrorism and treason and that they were being transported back to the States for trial when the plane was caught in the storm."

"At least they are dead." Megatron muttered.

"Agreed." Sam continued on his coffee. "Since I was in Washington, the President wanted to see me in person to discuss some things."

"Yeah. You said as much when we talked on the phone once. What is so important?" Lennox asked.

Sam laughed. "Well, considering what happened with the kidnapping and all, the President and those of Congress were concerned that the Autocons might consider revenge for what happened. He wanted to make sure that wouldn't happen."

"I hope you reassured him that we have no form of retaliation in mind." Optimus stated.

"I did. And did a bit more." Sam stated.

"Such as ?" Megatron was curious to see what Sam had done.

"Well, in short, the President was willing to make any concession necessary given what happened. So I discussed it with the President, and he has given the OK to build three more NEST military bases that will serve as bases for the Autocons. One will be in California, one in Texas, and one in Washington. This one will also remain a NEST base as well."

"Four NEST bases?" Lennox was impressed.

"Yeah. I figured all of the Autocons on this one base was a bit cramped for them. I was trying to get at least one more and ended up with three." Sam replied.

"That will help out a great deal." Optimus agreed. He had to admit that it was rather crowded with all of the bots on the base now. More space was pretty much a necessity.

"It'll take a bit of time to get all of the bases set up. He's already having the Washington base planned out." Sam stated.

"Just how is a base in Washington going to work? They're taller than some buildings." Lennox pointed.

"Yeah. That's why it's an underground base." Sam said.

"That makes more sense." Lennox agreed.

"I suppose we'll need to figure out how the command of the bases is going to be dealt with." Megatron mused.

Optimus nodded his agreement. "Given what the war did, I'd say that there is no way we are going to separate bonded couples."

Megatron nodded.

"The President does ask that one of you two be at the Washington base." Sam added.

Optimus nodded his helm. "That is understandable. It will make is easier for us to have face-to-face conversation should the need arise."

"His thinking." Sam agreed.

"And us?" Lennox asked.

"Pretty much the same deal. One of us living at Washington and the other can pick his base." Sam replied. He sighed. "Although the President did suggest having a liaison at the other two bases who would report to you military wise."

Lennox nodded.

"You did quite a bit for us." Megatron stated.

"I thought that it was necessary, and the President agreed. He's wondering if some of the Autob- Autcons who are construction workers would be willing to help in the construction of the bases." Sam had barely caught himself when he almost said Autobots and prayed Megatron wouldn't become too offended by it.

Neither Optimus nor Megatron paid attention to it. They themselves had slipped and said the name of the previous faction. It would take some time before they would get used to the new name, though that didn't mean that they weren't glad that the war was over.

"The Wreckers are hard to deal with, but they would be able to do it. I'll just have to get some of the others to make sure that they remain in line. The Wreckers are brash, harsh, and crude at times. They are hard for some of us to deal with. Better if we have some of the others to oversee them and keep them in line." Optimus stated.

"No kidding." Megatron agreed. He had had only been around them a short time, and he had found himself wanting to pound them into scrap at various times.

"I'm certain that Prowl will be able to help decide who leads at which base." Optimus stated.

"And divide up all the bots to go to different bases." Megatron added.

Lennox leaned back. "I've got to admit that you were right about the good news part, Sam. Now, considering you've had a long week, why don't you go back to your quarters and take a few days off?"

"Gladly." Sam set the mug he had been drinking from down before he headed out of the office and back to his quarters for some well-deserved rest.

"Well, better get ready for some changes. Something tells me that we're going to have more soldiers becoming a part of NEST if we're going to have four bases now." Lennox stated.

Megatron frowned. "Does your government plan to use us in their wars now?"

"I don't have a clue, Megatron. What I do know is that they won't force you." Lennox smiled. "Not that they could force you."

"We've been at war a long time, Lennox. There are some of us who are not going to be too keen on going right back into that." Optimus thought about that. "Then again, there are probably some who would be all too happy to help in your wars."

"I can see that." In fact, Lennox could name a few who would want to become involved in their wars.

"Well, we'd better get to Prowl and ask about getting plans for who goes to what base prepared." Megatron stated.

Optimus nodded.

"Just keep me in the loop." Lennox told them.

"Of course, Colonel Lennox." Optimus agreed.

The two holoforms then vanished.

Lennox groaned. "I wish that they would stop suddenly disappearing like that!"

* * *

><p>Ratchet was busy putting his brother back together. "Honestly, Wheeljack! When are you going to learn to be careful! And use your processors next time! Combining human and Cybertronian chemicals is madness! Even you should have known better!"<p>

"Sorry, Ratch. I didn't think it would do that to me." Wheeljack stated. His legs had already been reattached and his right arm was attached as well.

Ratchet worked on reattaching the other arm. "After this, you're banned from your lab for the rest of the cycle!"

"What! Why the Pit am I banned!" Wheeljack exclaimed.

**CLANK!**

"Oww!" Wheeljack clutched his helm with his arm. "What was that for!"

Ratchet glared at him. "Please watch your language in front of Hot Rod and Solar Flare!" He glanced over at where his sparklings were currently playing with a few harmless tools. "I've already had to get onto Ironhide about that."

"What about you, Ratch? You've always been known for your language when dealing with injured bots." Wheeljack reminded him.

"I have curbed my use of such language." Ratchet finished replacing a wire before seeing if a cable was salvageable. "At least in front of them. And in answer to your question, I don't feel like dealing with another explosion. Go bother Skyfire in his lab for all I care. Just do not enter your lab under any circumstances."

Wheeljack groaned, but knew not to cross his brother in such a way. "Fine. I won't go into my lab." He then glanced over. "Can I at least work on schematics?"

"As long as you are not in your lab, I don't care. Just don't even consider entering your lab to work on anything or so help me you won't ever invent again." Ratchet warned.

Wheeljack nodded in understanding.

"Thought I heard your threatening voice, doc." Jazz said cheerfully as he entered the medbay with Prowl.

Ratchet glanced over at them before remembering that Prowl had a check-up scheduled for now. Unfortunately, First Aid and Hook were both out dealing with other medical emergencies. "Just sit down, and I'll be with you after I get through putting Wheeljack back together."

"Of course." Prowl glanced over and saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were in stasis on two medical berths. "Why are they here and in stasis?"

"Ironhide let them have it after their prank ruined the circuitry in his cannons. And I haven't bothered with them yet. They aren't in any danger at the moment." Ratchet replied.

Prowl nodded his helm. "At least I'll only have one report to deal with in regard to their behavior for today."

"Yes. It has been a much calmer day with those two in stasis." Ratchet agreed.

"From what ole Megs has said, Skywarp can be just as much of a prankster as those two can be. I guess he hasn't gotten the courage to start pranking anybot yet." Jazz remarked.

"Primus help us all if these two maniacs ever start teaming up with Skywarp. Those glitches will drive me to murder." Ratchet stated.

"And I'll probably be your accomplice." Prowl added.

Ratchet laughed. "I could believe that. I think that those two love pranking the two of us the most." He set the tool he had been using down and picked up a different one to use. "Primus knows that we seem to be the ones that have to deal with their insanity the most."

"Well, right now, I'm not sure that they're going to be willing to prank Prowler right now, though. They did earlier this groon, and he let them have it." Jazz stated.

"I heard that they were hiding from you, but I never heard what it was that you did to scare them so much." Ratchet glanced over at the tactician. "Just why were they so scared of you?"

Prowl smirked. "Well, let's just say that I took out my blaster and threatened to shoot them right in their interfacing panels if they even dared to prank me ever again." He chuckled a bit evilly. "You should have seen the look on their faces. You would have thought that Unicron himself had appeared and threatened to end their lives then and there. Then again, it might have been more like you giving them a death glare that promised a pain that nothing would cure."

"I'd go with the Unicron analogy. My glares have not stopped them from targeting me yet, so I would say that they'd be more fearful of Unicron than they are of me." Ratchet stated. He chuckled. "That is good to know that it is possible to scare them into behaving. Or at least scaring them into hiding from the victim of their pranks."

"Ole Megs wasn't quite so thrilled." Jazz stated. He shook his helm. "'Specially since they were hiding under Prime's desk at the time, making it hard for Megs to do the work that he needed to get done."

"Megatron has not had to deal with those two as long as we have. Let them be his processor-ache for a while." Ratchet stated.

Hot Rod had made his way over to where Prowl and Jazz were and started clicking at them as he reached up for them.

Prowl smiled down at Hot Rod before he reached down and picked the orange and yellow mech up. "And just what have you been up to, Hot Rod?"

Hot Rod started clicking at Prowl, happy to have the SIC's attention.

Ratchet sighed. "He loves getting so much attention."

"Well, Hot Rod and Solar Flare are the first sparklings that we've had in far too long." Jazz walked over and picked up Solar Flare. "I think Bee was the last sparkling around until these two."

Solar Flare had a tool in her hand that she started waving around and ended up hitting Jazz in his forehelm.

"Ow!" Jazz cringed at the slight pain she had caused.

"What happened?" Ratchet immediately looked over to where his daughter was with the saboteur.

"She hit me!" Jazz's voice was full of shock as he looked down at Solar Flare who had a smile on her face as she continued waving the tool around.

Wheeljack burst out laughing. "Well, we know who she took after. She has Ratchet's tendency to whack others with tools." He continued snickering. "All she needs is to start shouting and be a medic."

Ratchet sighed. "Solar Flare." He knew she was young, but she needed to know that she couldn't hit others. "You shouldn't hit others with anything. It's not nice."

Prowl started laughing, a rarity for the SIC. "They have an excellent role model for not hitting others, Ratchet." Also rare that he made a joke.

Ratchet cast a glare at the tactician.

"That's right! Solar Flare needs the glare, too!" Wheeljack stated.

Ratchet was sorely tempted to whack Wheeljack in the helm with a wrench, but knew that would defeat the purpose of what he had just said. So he went with a different approach and tugged on a sensitive wire.

"Ow!" Wheeljack cringed. "What did you do that for?"

"Why do you think?" Ratchet retorted.

Jazz held Solar Flare in one arm while he rubbed his helm with his free hand. "Honestly, I don't think she meant to hit me, doc. I think she was just excited and started waving the tool around. It was an accident."

"I suppose so." Ratchet finished with the rewiring and replaced the rest of the arm. "Come back in a while, and I'll repair the rest of the surface damage. It's not critical, so it can be dealt with later."

"Sure thing. Sky's gotten pretty good at dealing with surface damage, so he'll probably take care of it." Wheeljack hopped off the berth before he headed out of the medbay. "Thanks, Ratch! See ya later!"

Ratchet sighed before turning his attention to Prowl. "Now I can check you over."

Prowl handed Hot Rod over to Jazz, who was all too happy to take both sparklings. The TIC figured that he could use all the practice with sparklings that he could get with his own sparkling on the way.

Ratchet did a basic examination of all of Prowl's systems and found that all of his levels were where they should be. He did notice that his energy levels were a bit low, but he had a pretty good idea of why. "Could you open your chest plates for me, Prowl?"

Prowl did as asked and sent the command for his chest plates to open.

Ratchet examined Prowl and came to the realization that he was right. "Well, you're doing just fine, Prowl, although you're further along than we originally thought. The spark has already moved into your gestation chamber."

Prowl was startled. "But that wasn't supposed to happen for another two groon!"

Jazz himself was shocked to hear that.

"Prowl, I can explain that. When in the first stage of gestation, it's impossible to tell whose frame type the sparkling will take after, the sire or the carrier. Considering that the sparkling's spark is smaller and has already moved into the gestation chamber, I would say that the sparkling has Jazz's frame type." Ratchet stated.

"Could you tell that by the size of the spark?" Jazz asked.

"In some cases. This one is one of them. Sparklings who have the larger frame type normally have larger sparks in the early stages of gestation. The same is true of sparklings who have smaller frame types. Their sparks are smaller." Ratchet replied.

"I always thought smaller sparks meant something was wrong." Jazz murmured.

"In some cases, that is true. Something like that would have shown up in other readings I took. The only problem is Prowl's energy levels are low, but that's because he's in the second stage. Once he starts taking in two cubes of medical grade, the levels will be where they should be. I'd like you to come back at the end of the breem so I can make sure your levels are right." Ratchet told him.

"Of course." Prowl agreed as he closed his chest plates.

"Hey, doc. Could you have told the type of frame Hot Rod and Solar Flare would have had in the early stages?" Jazz asked, curious.

"It would have been harder in my case, Jazz." Ratchet was making marks on Prowl's medical chart as he spoke. "The discrepancy between my frame type in comparison to Optimus and Ironhide's is much lower than the discrepancy between your frame types. It would be difficult to tell since we don't have such a wide gap in the size of our frames." Ratchet answered.

"Never knew that." Jazz murmured.

"Indeed. Most do not realize it." Ratchet finished with Prowl's medical chart and returned it to the organized files on the Autocons.

"Thank you again, Ratchet. When should I have the second cube of medical grade energon?" Prowl asked.

"Come and get it with your last regular grade cube of the day." Ratchet replied.

Prowl nodded.

Jazz then handed Solar Flare and Hot Rod back to Ratchet before he followed Prowl out the door.

Ratchet then walked back over to the area of the medbay designated for the sparklings to play. "I need to repair Sideswipe and Sunstreaker now. You two just play over here."

The two sparklings immediately went to playing with some of the toys that had been moved into medbay for them to play with.

Ratchet smiled before he got to work on Sunstreaker.

* * *

><p>Barricade went flying through the air before he crashed into the ground on his side and then bounced up into the air once before crashing onto his abdominal plating. He went skidding across the ground before he finally came to a halt. The black and white mech released a loud groan as pain made itself known in his processors.<p>

A loud laugh was heard. "You're getting your aft handed to you by an old-timer, 'Cade!" Smokescreen so enjoyed tormenting his older brother.

Barricade growled before getting up. "Shut up, Smokey!"

Ironhide growled before glaring at Smokescreen. "Watch who you're calling an old-timer before you end up being next on the training list after Barricade!"

Smokescreen wisely said nothing.

"Should I be worried?"

Ironhide turned toward his red and blue mate. "What?"

Optimus raised an optic ridge, clearly asking Ironhide why he was fighting since the war was over.

"Hey! He's the one who challenged me to a training match, Optimus." Ironhide said, holding up his hands.

"He did. I heard it, Prime." Smokescreen grinned. "And 'Hide's wiping the floor with my brother."

"Can it, Smokey, or I'll wipe the floor with you!" the short tempered Praxian snapped.

Realizing that it was just a somewhat friendly match, Optimus let it go and continued on. But decided to give Ironhide a little reminder. :**Just remember that we are no longer at war, 'Hide.**:

:**No worries, Orion. Can't guarantee he won't end up scuffed, but he won't end up dead or critical.**: Ironhide replied.

Knowing that that was the best he was going to get from his mate, he let it go and closed off the bond.

Ironhide then turned back to Barricade with a grin. "Ready to go again?"

The answer was Barricade charging at him.

Ironhide easily ducked under Barricade's swing before he twisted his arm and slammed it hard into Barricade's back before he grabbed the Praxian by the arm and flipped him over so that Barricade ended up on the ground once more. Only he was on his back this time.

"I may be old, youngling, but I can still beat you any time." Ironhide said.

Barricade snarled. "One of these days you'll be the one that ends up on the ground all the time, Ironhide!"

Ironhide grinned. "You're not the first to say that. And I highly doubt that you're going to be the last to say that."

Smokescreen laughed some more.

Barricade made a mental note to kill his brother later on for laughing at him.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had easily finished repairing Sunstreaker and was now working on Sideswipe. He had to say that he was impressed that Ironhide had managed to knock the two offline without causing too much damage. He would have to thank his lover for not giving him too much extra work.<p>

Sunstreaker was playing with Hot Rod and Solar Flare while he waited for his twin to be repaired. The yellow mech would never admit it, and he would murder the one who ever suggested it, but he really did love sparklings and wouldn't mind having a sparkling someday.

Ratchet chose not to comment on the fact that the vain, normally stuck-up bot was playing with the sparklings. He decided it was best left unsaid. He would have to remember to allow Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to sparkling-sit for them.

"What happened?" Sideswipe asked as he found himself staring up into Ratchet's un-amused faceplates.

"You and your brother decided to play a prank on Ironhide, who let you both have it. You've been in stasis for most of the day since I didn't have time to deal with you until now." Ratchet then stepped away from the red twin and went to update their medical charts. "You can both go. And stay out of trouble."

Sideswipe hopped off the berth to see his brother standing and waiting.

No way was Sunstreaker allowing Sideswipe to see that he loved sparklings. Not right now, anyway.

"Thanks, Ratch!" Sideswipe called as he followed his brother out of the medbay.

Ratchet sighed before working on the charts while keeping an audio tuned to the sparklings.

The sound of heavy pede steps reached the CMO's audios, and he heard the sparklings squeal in excitement.

Ratchet turned and found himself looking at Optimus, who had already knelt down by the sparklings with a smile on his face. "I'm assuming that you're not here on official business."

"Not really. I thought I would see how you were doing." Optimus stated.

"I'm fine. Nothing major except for Wheeljack, who wasn't really in any danger." Ratchet replied. He finished with the charts before putting them in their proper place.

"I noticed the twins just left." Optimus commented.

"That's from what Ironhide did to them this morning. Now was the first chance I had to get to them. They weren't in any danger, either. I'll have to commend Ironhide. He actually knocked them into stasis without causing them too much damage."

Optimus chuckled. "He doesn't want to make too much work for you now. He'll find other ways to get his frustration at the twins' antics out of his systems."

"Meaning shooting range, training, or 'facing." Ratchet mused.

"Pretty much." Optimus knew from experience that Ironhide loved the last option the best.

Ratchet nodded his helm. "Any news?"

"A good bit. Sam has done some political working for us and has secured us three new bases for NEST operatives and for the Autobots. I mean Autocons." Optimus still did that.

Ratchet smiled before turning to his lover. "That's good, though. It means we'll have more space."

"Indeed. I agree with you, Ratchet. There's a base in Washington, and the President wanted either Megatron or myself there. I figure I had better be the one there since Megatron would prefer to deal with the human government as little as possible." Optimus remarked.

"I don't blame him." Ratchet stated.

"You and Ironhide will be coming with me. We've decided that bonded couples or those in serious, committed relationships will not be split up." Optimus said.

"Bonded couples have been split up enough as it is. I think that that is a wise decision." Ratchet stated.

Optimus looked down at the sparklings for a moment before making a decision. "All I have to do is paperwork later on. I can take Hot Rod and Solar Flare with me so that you can concentrate on your work."

Ratchet glanced back at the Prime. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Besides, Ironhide was training with Barricade, so I get the feeling that Barricade will be in here before long." Optimus replied.

Ratchet sighed. "Most injuries now will come from Wheeljack's explosions, training battles, or pranks." He shook his helm. "Go on and take them. I'm certain that they would love to spend time with you. Just watch them and make sure that they don't get into anything."

"I will, Ratchet." Optimus assured him. He picked up the sparklings and walked over to give his mate a kiss before leaving.

Ratchet decided to do inventory on the infirmary, despite the fact that he loathed inventory. He figured he needed to see what was needed since there were more bots on base. He didn't think that it would be soon that the new bases were ready, so he had to make sure that they had everything that they needed.

* * *

><p>That night, Ratchet returned to his quarters to find that both of his mates were busy playing with the sparklings. He took note that Hot Rod and Solar Flare were thrilled to have their sires' full attention. Ratchet didn't need his bond with his creations to tell him they were glad to have their attention. The medic merely stood there and watched as the two sparklings played with their sires.<p>

Optimus and Ironhide had been so engrossed in playing with their creations that they hadn't even noticed that Ratchet had returned. Instead, the two continued to play with their son and daughter.

It wasn't until their tanks started to let them know that they needed to refuel that Solar Flare and Hot Rod turned their attention to their carrier, who had remained standing in the doorway.

"When did you get here?" Ironhide asked, surprised.

"I've been here for the last fifteen kliks, Ironhide. Neither of you noticed me." Ratchet stated. He turned and headed into the kitchen to get their energon.

Solar Flare and Hot Rod followed.

Optimus and Ironhide felt a bit foolish that they had not noticed Ratchet's presence for so long. The two rose to their feet and joined the others in the kitchen.

"By the way, Optimus, I'm planning a base-wide check-up for all Autocons." Ratchet said.

"Why?" Ironhide hated check-ups.

"Because I need to know the state of all former Decepticons' systems, and I should update all former Autobots as well. The only one exempt is Prowl simply because I see him often enough as it is." Ratchet stated.

Optimus wasn't a fool. This was merely Ratchet informing him of what was to be done. As CMO, Ratchet had the authority to make this mandatory, which meant that not even Optimus and Megatron were exempt from it. "Very well. I'll announce it and let them know a schedule will be set up for when they need to see you."

"I already have a schedule made out. It's on your desk." Ratchet replied.

"All right." Optimus replied.

Ratchet had gotten the sparklings' energon first and handed it to them before he gave Ironhide and Optimus's theirs.

"I heard something interesting from Jazz today, Ratchet." Ironhide grinned. "Heard that Flare has already picked up some of your habits."

Optimus raised an optics ridge. "And just what are you talking about, Ironhide?"

"Simply put, Solar Flare hit Jazz in the face with a tool she had while he was holding her." Ironhide replied.

"What!" Optimus very early dropped his cube of energon.

"Calm down, Optimus. Jazz thinks she was just excited and was waving the tool in her hand. It was an accident that she hit him. She wasn't trying to." Ratchet assured him. The medic turned to face them, sipping at his own energon. "Besides, I got onto her about it and told her she shouldn't do that."

"That's like telling the fox to guard the henhouse." Ironhide stated.

"Do what?" Ratchet was confused.

"Human saying." Ironhide replied.

Optimus and Ratchet both looked it up.

"Ironhide, I will have you know that I have cut back on my use of language and hitting. I'm not going to teach them bad habits." Ratchet retorted.

:**He has been doing better on the language end at least.**: Optimus pointed out.

:**Yeah, but for how long?**: Ironhide replied.

Ratchet glared. "Stop. With. The. Bond."

The way he punctuated each word had the two doing as asked.

"And I'm not going to teach them bad habits, Ironhide." Ratchet stated.

Ironhide held up his hands. "Never said you would. I was just pointing out that you have a tendency to do those things."

"Well, you don't need to worry about that." Ratchet stated.

The two nodded.

The family enjoyed the rest of their quiet evening together.

Optimus and Ironhide were very happy with the way their lives had turned out since coming to Earth. They had to admit that if they hadn't come to Earth, they might not have everything they do now. It turned out to be a good thing that they ended up on Earth and that the AllSpark was destroyed.

All they had left to do was bond with Ratchet, which they would do very soon.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Thanks for all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

"Remind me again why we have to go through all of this?" Megatron grumbled. He was glaring at his brother from across the desk at being told that they were being ordered by Ratchet to have a check-up done. The former Decepticon leader really did not want to have to have anything of the sort. He was just fine, and he would go to a medic when he felt that he needed to.

Optimus sighed. "I know how you feel about check-ups, Megatron, but Ratchet is a great medic because he stays on top of things. He always had the Autobots going through regular check-ups in addition to what he did when we were injured. He wants a full work up on all of the former Decepticons to have medical charts for them and to familiarize himself with them. And don't think the former Autobots are being left out. He already has them set up for check-ups, too."

"So, it's everyone?" Megatron figured it was, so he was a bit less upset.

"Every last Autocon." Optimus assured him.

"And what will happen if one doesn't go?" Megatron asked.

Optimus chuckled. "Well, normally what happens is that Ratchet will start shouting at them to get their afts to the infirmary before he comes after them. If he comes after them, he will normally throw and wrench and knock them offline before he drags them back to the infirmary. And they'll probably get a few more wrenches to the helm and a lecture about being on time to their appointments." He snickered. "And a few threats to their interfacing equipment if they try to slip away while he's doing the check-up."

"Would he carry it out?" Megatron asked.

"I don't know. No Autobot was ever brave enough to try to get away once Ratchet got his hands on them." Optimus answered.

"So the horror stories that we have heard about Ratchet's ways of scaring for his patients are true." Megatron murmured.

"True as can be." Optimus assured him.

Megatron groaned. "I hate check-ups."

"I know you do, but take my advice. Just go and get it over with when he has you scheduled to come. It'll be easier on you in the long run." Optimus told him.

"Do you always go?" Megatron asked.

"Let's just say that I have a habit of working so much that I forget to go. Ratchet gives me a few friendly reminders to come." Optimus answered.

Megatron raised an optic ridge, obviously wanting a better answer than that.

Optimus sighed. "One time he used his authorization to lock me out of the systems of the ship. Another he knocked me out and dragged me there. Another he threatened to put me on two-week leave and make sure I couldn't do any work." He shook his helm. "And then there's the time he threatened to reformat Ironhide's cannons because I wouldn't' come."

"In other words, Ironhide made sure you went." Megatron surmised.

"Yes. Ratchet threatening Ironhide's cannons because I wouldn't go would have the same affect on Ironhide that it would have if Ratchet threatened Starscream's wings because you wouldn't go." Optimus answered.

Megatron grimaced at that idea. He could just imagine what Starscream would do if Ratchet ever threatened the Seeker's wings because of something that Megatron had done.

"You see my point." Optimus leaned back in his chair.

"Yes. Just go and suffer through it. It'll be easier in the long run." Megatron stated.

"Exactly." Optimus chose not to mention the fact that he preferred it that way so that Ratchet did not get angry and frustrated and take it out on him and Ironhide.

* * *

><p>"Ah, come on, Sire! Let us go!" Rumble cried.<p>

"We won't do any pranks for the next orn of you let go!" Frenzy added frantically.

Ratchet turned toward the door at the sound of Frenzy and Rumble's begging. He wondered what was going on to make the two act like that. He turned to Hook.

Hook shrugged. "They hate check-ups. Shockwave probably had to wrangle them and force them to come here. If not physically carry them."

Ratchet sighed. He didn't care to deal with hysterical patients, but he knew Rumble and Frenzy were younger, so he had already been prepared to deal with them.

A few moments later, Shockwave entered the medbay holding Frenzy in one hand and Rumble in the other. The twins were struggling with their sire, trying to get away from him with no success. They were twisting and turning as they tried to get the larger mech to let them go to no avail. They knew how strong their sire was, but that didn't stop them from trying to get away from him so that they didn't have to go through a check-up.

Shockwave sighed. "You two aren't getting out of this, so settle down. The sooner you calm down, the sooner it will be over."

Ratchet watched this with a vague sense of amusement. He was really glad that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker did not act like this. Those two hated their appointments with him, but neither of them acted like this. Then again, those two were older than Frenzy and Rumble were. Oh, well. He approached where Shockwave was holding the tow.

"Sorry about this. They have never liked check-ups. I had to drag them from under a few human vehicles just to get them to come here." Shockwave apologized.

Ratchet waved him off before turning his focus to the two in question.

"Get the slag away from us!" Rumble growled.

Shockwave frowned. "Rumble! Enough! Stop acting like this! You know better!" Privately, Shockwave wondered why he was the one that had to do drag them here. Soundwave always managed to get them to behave when something was going on.

Ratchet sighed before pulling out his secret weapon in dealing with younger adolescents. "If you calm down and be good while I give you the check-up, I'll give you both an energon treat."

That caught their attention as Rumble and Frenzy finally stop struggling with their sire.

"Really?" Frenzy asked.

"Yes." Ratchet had never lied like that before, and he wasn't about to start now. He had figured that that would help get the two to calmed own.

"Well, okay." Rumble agreed.

Ratchet nodded to Shockwave to put the two down.

Shockwave did so and was rather surprised when they both stayed there instead of running off like he had expected them to do.

"All right. Come on." Ratchet motioned to the berth.

Rumble was the first one to get up on the berth.

Shockwave was pleasantly surprised when Ratchet was able to give both of them a check-up without either of them having extreme violent reactions to what Ratchet did. Something the one-optic mech had had to deal with on to many occasions. Actually not having to hold them down so that the medic could do what he needed to was a welcome change.

Once Ratchet was done with the check-up, he gave Rumble and Frenzy and energon treat like he had promised.

Once the two had the treat, Rumble and Frenzy took off from the infirmary.

"That was easier than I expected." Shockwave murmured.

"It shows what a little bribery can do." Ratchet replied.

"So why don't you do that to some of the ones that have been your patients for vorn?" First Aid asked.

Ratchet smiled. "That is very simple. None of them are as young as Rumble and Frenzy are. And they know better."

"Well, I'll be getting out of your way." Shockwave stated.

Hook had already seen Ratchet at what he had termed Ratchet's worse, although First Aid had already assured the Constructicon that he had not seen Ratchet anywhere near his worst. This was a side of Ratchet that Hook hadn't thought existed and came to the conclusion that he was never saying that out loud to the CMO as long as he lived. He figured that he would live longer that way.

* * *

><p>After spending a breem doing all of the check-ups, Ratchet came to the conclusion that he truly hated being the CMO at the moment. He entered his quarters to find that Optimus and Ironhide were busy playing with their sparklings.<p>

"Uh, you okay, Ratchet?" Ironhide asked, noticing the stress and frustration that seemed evident on Ratchet's faceplates.

Ratchet glanced at him before speaking. "Skyfire, Starscream, and Skywarp are all sparked."

Optimus and Ironhide stared at Ratchet with you-have-got-to-be-kidding expressions.

Ratchet shook his helm. "I am not kidding. Then again, I suppose I shouldn't be that surprised that they are already sparked." He walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Why is that?" Optimus asked.

"Simply put, Seekers are very easy to spark. It's why when they don't want to get sparked they keep reproduction firewalls in place to ensure that they do not become sparked. Needless to say, those were taken down, and they are all now sparked."

"Just out of curiosity, does Hook know how to deliver sparklings?" Ironhide asked.

"'Hide, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, Rumble, Frenzy, and Ravage are all Soundwave and Shockwave's sparklings. And they were all sparked after the war had begun. Of course Hook knows how to deliver them just as First Aid does." Ratchet retorted.

"Just wondering." Ironhide replied.

Ratchet sighed. "That makes four sparked mechs in all." He shook his helm. "And I expect more to come up sparked because there are several couples I can think of that are either trying or will start trying soon."

"Ratchet, I know First Aid and Hook could easily be the CMO's of the different bases that we are going to be occupying. Are the any others that could become CMO at the final base?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet sighed. "I'm not sure at the moment. I'll look into it, and I already know that I am going to have to start training more medics."

"Well, there are some former Decepticons on their way here. Megatron has informed me that there are a few medics among them." Optimus told him.

Ratchet nodded his helm. "That will help."

"So, anything we can do?" Ironhide asked.

"No. It won't be quite so bad once we're all spread out on the different bases. There's just so many here that it's more than a bit overwhelming. And with only three qualified medics and one medic's assistant, it's a lot to try to handle." Ratchet answered.

"What about the other Constructicons?" Ironhide asked.

"They're being recruited to help with building the new bases. Hook only got out of that because First Aid and I are going to need to help right now." Ratchet answered.

"Well, it'll get easier." Ironhide stated.

"One can only hope." Ratchet muttered.

* * *

><p>"We're having a sparkling, TC! We're having a sparkling!" Skywarp was jumping up and down in his excitement at the fact that they were going to have their own sparklings.<p>

Thundercracker winced. "I heard you the first million times, 'Warp. Now please calm down before the humans come to investigate why their base is shaking." He knew the other Transformers wouldn't think twice about it if they felt the ground shaking, but the humans might think otherwise.

Skywarp finally stopped jumping but his optics were bright. "We're going to have a family, TC! I can't believe it!" He bounded over and jumped at his mate, wrapping his arms around Thundercracker's neck while his legs wrapped around his mate's waist. "I didn't think that we would ever get the chance to have peaceful lives or have a family because of the war! But the war's over, there's peace at least, and we're having a sparkling!"

Thundercracker sighed, knowing that he was going to hear Skywarp chatter about this nonstop for the next few breem. He also knew that there was nothing that was going to bring Skywarp down. He wrapped his arms around his mate before moving to sit down on their berth. "I know that this is a great thing, 'Warp. We are finally getting exactly what we have wanted for a long time." He was happy, but he just wished he didn't have such a hyperactive mate. The blue Seeker wondered if Primus would be so merciful as to have their sparkling be more like Thundercracker, or if Primus thought he would be funny by making the sparkling as hyperactive as Skywarp, if not more so.

* * *

><p>Starscream groaned into the kiss that he shared with Megatron. While he had been rather certain that Megatron was going to be happy about the fact that he was sparked, he hadn't thought that Megatron would be so happy that he ended up fragging the Seeker into the berth a few times. Not that Starscream minded.<p>

"Hmm. Glad we have our own quarters now." Megatron murmured against Starscream's lips.

"Agreed. I thought that I was going to go crazy being cooped with Thundercracker and Skywarp. As much as I love my trine, they were going to drive me out of my processors. I thought for certain that we were going to be stuck with them for a while." Starscream replied.

"I don't think you ever had to worry about that. Optimus was just trying to get things sorted out before they got us all put in other quarters. At least with four total bases we won't be as cramped on the bases as we are now." Megatron stated.

Starscream nodded in agreement before he smirked. "Just how do you think Optimus would react if he ever found out that we conceived our sparkling on his desk?"

"Let's not find out. I'm not certain that my brother would be able to deal with that too well." Megatron might enjoy tormenting his brother at times, but he most certainly was not going to reveal that little tidbit. He wasn't sure his brother would be able to forgive him for that one.

* * *

><p>"I've got a lot that I'm going to have to do, Sky! There's more toys to make, berths to make, bottles, boxes, and so much more!" Wheeljack was already going over in his head just what all he was going to need to get done.<p>

Skyfire reached out and placed his hands on Wheeljack's shoulders. "Wheeljack, all of us are barely into the first stage. You don't have to get all of it made right now. And all you have to do is model the toys after the ones you designed for Hot Rod and Solar Flare."

"Yeah, I know. But there's a lot of them to make!" Wheeljack replied before starting to go through his files, searching for the schematics to the plans for the toys he had previously made.

Skyfire sighed. He had expected Wheeljack's enthusiasm as far as making everything would go, but he had thought that Wheeljack would at least focus on the fact that **they **were having a sparkling. He had barely said everything before Wheeljack started going on about the fact that there was a lot that he was going to have to do. The sound of things falling to the ground caused the shuttle to look at his mate. He was rather surprised to find that Wheeljack was staring at him with a look of pure shock on his faceplates. "'Jack, what-"

"WE'RE HAVING A SPARKLING!" Wheeljack suddenly shouted.

Skyfire blinked, a bit surprised by the sudden outburst. "Yes."

"I don't believe it, Sky! We're having a sparkling! We're going to be creators!" Wheeljack said again happily.

Skyfire realized that it had taken that long for it to sink into his mate's processors that they were going to have a sparkling. Now, his mate was acting exactly the way he had expected him to. With pure excitement.

Wheeljack immediately bounded over to Skyfire and hugged his mate. "We're having a sparkling, Skyfire! Can you believe it?

Skyfire smiled, glad to see his mate acting exactly the way he had expected him to. "Yes, 'Jack. I can. And I'm glad that we're having a sparkling." The shuttle wrapped his arms around his mate, glad that they were finally having a family as that was exactly what they wanted.

"I know! It's what we've wanted for so long, and we're finally getting it!" Wheeljack was ecstatic that he and his mate were finally having a family. It's what they had wanted for so long, but they hadn't been able to even try due to the fact that they were in the middle of a war. Now, they could have a sparkling, and they were going to have a sparkling.

"Indeed. It would appear that our race may start to thrive again now that we do not have the added pressure of a war on us." Skyfire agreed.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to have more of race come about." Wheeljack replied. He grinned. "And at least Hot Rod and Solar Flare are going to have some company."

"Yes although Prowl and Jazz's sparkling will be their first playmate." Skyfire remarked.

"Yeah. I know. But at least we're going to have a lot more sparklings now." Wheeljack replied.

"Indeed. We are." Skyfire agreed.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was working on some of the reports of the check-ups he had done. He had to send copies to both Optimus and Megatron, so he was busy getting them ready. He would glance up every once in a while to see what Solar Flare and Hot Rod were up to, but the two sparkling were playing most of the time or wandering around the medic's lab. Ratchet wasn't too worried about that.<p>

"YOU TWO DID WHAT? I AM GOING TO MURDER THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Ratchet glanced up at the sound of the tactician's enraged voice. "Hmm. Sooner than I expected."

"GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO MEET PRIMUS TODAY!"

Ratchet sighed before standing up and heading out of his office door. He noticed his sparklings following him, so he knelt and picked them both up before heading on out.

Hook and First Aid both looked bewildered.

"Why are Prowl and Barricade threatening to kill someone?" First Aid asked.

Ratchet smiled. "I'll handle it." He handed Hot Rod and Solar Flare to First Aid before heading for the door. He didn't need to.

Tow blurs, one of red and one of yellow, dashed into the medbay and quickly ducked behind Ratchet.

Sideswipe clutched onto Ratchet's shoulder. "Save us!"

"They're going to kill us! Don't let them get us!" Sunstreaker added, holding onto the medic as well. It was something very uncharacteristic of the yellow twin.

Ratchet sighed. He tried to shake the two front liners off, but he found that they had a tight grip on him. "Let go, would you?"

"No way! Prowl won't attack you." Sideswipe looked terrified.

A moment later, two black and white mechs entered the infirmary. One set of blue optics and one set of red optics held pure rage. It was clear that the two intended to kill the twins.

"Get out here!" Prowl snarled.

"Not on your life!" Sunstreaker's hold on Ratchet tightened, and the medic winced at the slight pain it caused.

Barricade growled. "Move, medic."

Ratchet glared at him. "I have a designation, Barricade. Use it. And I will not move. You both need to just calm down."

"Calm down? After what these two neurotic psychopaths did, you want me to calm down?" Prowl was downright livid, and if it had been any mech other than Ratchet standing in front of him, they would have been absolutely terrified.

First Aid and Hook were a testament to that as both had ended up hiding in Ratchet's office with Hot Rod and Solar Flare.

"Yes, I do, Prowl. Getting angry and upset will not change what has happened, and it is not good for you nor the sparkling to get so upset." Ratchet answered calmly.

That did force Prowl to calm down somewhat, although the tactician was still very angry and glared at the twins heatedly.  
>Bluestreak ran into the medbay a moment later with a look of pure panic on his faceplates. He immediately took in the scene and was relieved to see that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were still alive, even if they were cowering behind Ratchet.<p>

A moment later, Optimus and Megatron both entered the medbay. Upon hearing the angered shouts from Prowl and Barricade and seeing the two chasing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the two leaders felt that it would be best to see what had caused the two mechs to act in such a way. Neither had expected to find Sideswipe and Sunstreaker cowering behind Ratchet or to see the two black and white mechs look like they were going to murder the twins or see Bluestreak look a cross between relieved and terrified.

"What is going on here?" Optimus asked in an authoritative voice.

All optics ended up on Optimus and Megatron.

"What is with all the shouting and running? There had better be a good reason for this." Megatron added, none-too-pleased at the way things had turned out.

"There is nothing going on." Barricade then turned his lethal glare toward Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "Prowl and I just need to deal with the two idiots who decided ruining my brother was a good idea."

"'Cade, please! Sideswipe and Sunstreaker didn't do anything wrong!" Bluestreak pleaded.

"Nothing wrong? For Primus' sake, Bluestreak! What they did was beyond wrong!" Prowl growled.

Ratchet sighed before comming Jazz and asking him to come to the infirmary. He was going to need Jazz's help to get Prowl to calm down. The last thing the medic wanted was for something to happen to the sparkling because Prowl was so upset. "Now you two need to calm down. Neither of you even listened to what Bluestreak had to say, did you?"

"You knew?" Barricade shouted.

"Of course I knew. I figured out during the check-up. It's why he told you." Ratchet retorted.

Optimus rubbed between his optics, feeling a processor-ache coming on. "All right. Back up and explain to me what in the Pit is going on."

"It's quite simple. While performing the check-up on Bluestreak, I found out that he held a double bond. As such, I asked him who, and he told me that he bonded with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker an Earth year ago. He also had not informed Prowl of the fact that he had even been in a relationship with the two for two vorn nor did he tell any of them that he has been bonded to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker for an Earth year. I told him that he needed to inform his brothers of this." Ratchet glanced at the seething black and white mechs. "I believe that is what has started all this."

"Slagging right it is!" Barricade snarled. A moment later, a wrench ended up in Barricade's faceplates. "Oww!" He glared at Ratchet. "What in the Pit was that for?"  
>Ratchet growled. "Keep your language to a minimum. Hot Rod and Solar Flare are in my office, and I do not want them hearing such!"<p>

Jazz entered the infirmary. He already knew of the situation and knew that the only reason Ratchet wanted him there was to calm Prowl down. He walked over to his enraged bondmate. "Come on, Prowler. Calm down."

"Do not tell me to calm down, Jazz!" Prowl snapped.

Jazz sighed before placing a hand on his mate's arm. "Prowler, you being this upset and stressed ain't good for the sparkling. Ratchet's already said that. Just calm down."

Prowl growled.

Bluestreak had made his way toward his mates, worried about them.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker hadn't dared to come out from behind Ratchet. Both felt safer behind Ratchet since they were fairly certain that neither of the black and white Praxian mechs would attempt to harm Ratchet. Especially with Optimus there.

"Bluestreak, don't even think about it!" Barricade growled, reaching for his brother.

Ratchet stepped forward between Barricade and Bluestreak. "Enough!"

"Stat out of this! This is family business!" Barricade growled.

"Barricade!" Megatron's tone was warning. He certainly did not want an all-out fight to break out when tensions were starting to ease between the integrating factions.

Ratchet remained calm. "I am assuming that the moment Bluestreak told you that he had bonded with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker that you did not listen to him afterwards, did you?"

"What was there to listen to?" Barricade demanded.

"Perhaps his reasons behind bonding with them. Bluestreak is the youngest of all of you, and I'm quite certain that he feared your reaction upon learning that he was involved with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Ratchet stated.

"You're slagging right!  
>Prowl snapped.<p>

"And that's why Smokescreen knew and you didn't." Ratchet finished.

"What?" That one shocked Prowl and barricade.

"Sure I knew."

All optics turned to Smokescreen, who had entered the room.

"They were together a vorn before Blue finally told me, but I knew." Smokescreen stated.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Prowl demanded.

"Because of how you're acting now." Smokescreen answered as he walked over to Bluestreak, who was with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Prowl and Barricade were stunned.

"It's always been common knowledge that you two are protective of us. Even more so with Blue because he's the youngest of us. And given how you feel about the twins, Prowl, Blue knew you'd overreact like this. And Barricade, with your temper, there was no way he was telling you." Smokescreen shrugged. "Hate to tell ya this, but Blue doesn't need you protecting him every time he turns around. And Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are good for him. Believe it or not, but they are." Smokescreen told them.

Prowl and Barricade were a bit stunned by that.

:Why are we here again?: Megatron asked.

:Because I thought that Prowl and Barricade might do something foolish. And I needed to know why they were making those threats.: Optimus replied. He was honestly glad that their presence was not truly required. He would prefer to be there and not be needed than be needed and not be there.

"Now, I would suggest you all go and discuss this as a family." Ratchet cast a glare at Prowl. "And you keep calm. Let barricade do all the growling and yelling. You do not need stress of that magnitude. Resolve this quickly." He then focused on both Prowl and Barricade. "And for Primus' sake, listen to what Bluestreak has to say!"

Prowl and Barricade both knew when to not mess with Ratchet, and this was one of those times.

Jazz, Prowl, and Smokescreen headed for the door.

Bluestreak motioned for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to follow. The twins looked downright terrified to do so, but slowly did so. Both hoped that they would live to see daylight again.

Optimus watched as the Praxians left before he turned to look at Ratchet with an expression that clearly asked for an explanation.

"What? They're having a family issue." Ratchet said.

First Aid and Hook slowly made their way out of Ratchet's office with Solar Flare and Hot Rod.

"And you didn't inform us about this situation why?" Megatron asked, a little annoyed with the CMO.

"Simple. The only thing you would have needed to know was that Bluestreak has bonded with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Everything else he told me in confidence." Ratchet answered.

Optimus sighed. He knew Ratchet, and he had a feeling that he knew what was about to be said. "Meaning that you wouldn't have told us of the possibility of Prowl and Barricade going off the deep end when they found out that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were bonded with Bluestreak."

"No. I would not have. Bluestreak was trusting me to use my discretion as a medic when he told me everything. I don't reveal things my patients ask me not to. It's a matter of trust on their part. Bluestreak was truly afraid of telling Prowl and Barricade." Ratchet shook his helm. "I can understand why given their reaction."

Megatron groaned. "A little warning next time! You don't have to tell us particulars. Just tell us when something like this might happen!" With that, the grey mech turned on his heel and left the room.

Optimus sighed.

"Uh, sir?"

Ratchet turned toward First Aid and Hook to find that Hot Rod and Solar Flare were reaching for him. The CMO took his creations from the two. "Why don't you two take a few joor off?"

After that confrontation, the two knew that they needed it. They instantly went off in search of their gestalts for a time of sanity.

Ratchet turned back to face his Prime. "Optimus, even when we bond, I'm not telling you things my patients don't want me to. Being a medic means keeping my patients' secrets. I can't tell you and Ironhide just because you are my mates." Ratchet told him.

"I know that, Ratchet, and I do understand. Just a warning that something like this might happen. You don't even have to tell me who will be involved." Optimus assured him.

"That I can do." Ratchet agreed.

Solar Flare had already started reaching for Optimus, so the Prime took his daughter from Ratchet. She instantly started clicking at the Prime.

Ratchet sighed. "You and Ironhide are going to have them both completely spoiled."

"Perhaps, but sparklings need to have the attention of their creators." Optimus replied.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean giving in all the time. I can already tell that you two are going to be willing to give her everything that she wants." Ratchet stated.

Optimus grinned. "And the bad thing?"

Ratchet cast a glare at him.

"Okay. Sorry I asked." Optimus muttered.

Ratchet shook his helm. "I pray to Primus that Starscream and Megatron do not end up with a femme because I have no doubt that Megatron is going to be all too happy to give her whatever she wants."

Optimus chuckled. "Well, you know that there's that saying that carriers are the disciplinarians and the sires are the ones who always say yes."

Ratchet glared a bit more. "Tell that to my creators."

Optimus chose not to ask. "I suppose I had better get back to work." He was a bit concerned. "By the way, Ratchet, do you think Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are going to be all right?"

"I think so. Jazz, Smokescreen and Bluestreak will be able to keep Prowl and Barricade from killing them." Ratchet replied. He sighed. "I know those two drive Prowl crazy. They drive me crazy, too. But Prowl needs to realize that Bluestreak is an adult and that he can make his own decisions now. Bluestreak does love them. I could tell that from when we talked. And I'm certain Sideswipe and Sunstreaker love Bluestreak. They act foolish and like younglings, but they do have a strong respect for bonds. They know that it's serious and neither would enter into a bond without loving the other."

Optimus nodded, trusting Ratchet's judgment. "I hope you're right."

"I'll admit that Prowl and Barricade may not ever been happy with who Bluestreak has chosen, but I do believe that they will accept it with a bit of time." Ratchet answered.

Optimus nodded. "Well, as the immediate danger has passed, I believe that I will return to work." He glanced over at Ratchet. "Will you be able to watch them and do your duties?"

"I'll be fine." Ratchet assured him.

"If you believe you will." Optimus handed Solar Flare back to him before the Prime turned and left the infirmary to return to his own duties.

"You two have a bit of excitement for the day." Ratchet looked down at Hot Rod and Solar Flare.

The two looked up at their carrier with a smile on their faces.

Ratchet smiled at them. "Come on. I believe that you two could use a nap." He walked back into his office and set them down. He then walked back over to his desk and went back to his reports. After a short time, he glanced up and smiled when he saw his creations curled up together deep in recharge. Ratchet then decided he need to comm Bluestreak. He sent out a message to Bluestreak. :_Bluestreak, comm me if you need help with Prowl and Barricade._:

:_Yes, I will Ratchet, and thank you for all your help._: Bluestreak replied.

:_Not a problem. I'm here to listen._: Ratchet then cut the link before he turned his focus back to his report. The medic was reasonably sure that things would be all right now. He knew Prowl and Barricade were upset about this, but he also knew that they would accept things in the end.

Ratchet glanced at his creations and wondered just how he, Optimus, and Ironhide would react when they found somebot. He hoped that they were understanding.

And that Ironhide kept his cannons in check.

And he kept his wrenches hidden.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

Love the feedback!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

**THERE IS MAJOR STICKY IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF READING ABOUT ALIEN, ROBOT MECH-ON-MECH SEX, DON'T READ AFTER TEH PARTY SECTION AND THEN READ THE LAST SECTION! YOU WERE WARNED!**

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

Ratchet slowly came out of recharge and could feel the strong bond with his sparklings active. He knew immediately that Hot Rod and Solar Flare were out of recharge. He onlined his optics and found himself on the outside edge of the berth for a change.

Ironhide was between Optimus and Ratchet for once, and he was snuggled right up against the Prime.

Ratchet silently slipped out of the berth and headed toward the sparklings' room. He peered in to find that Solar Flare and Hot Rod were both sitting up in their caged berths as they spoke in sparkling speak to each other.

Upon sensing that their carrier was nearby, the two sparklings turned toward Ratchet with expectant expression on their faceplates before they ended up smiling at him and clicking happily.

Ratchet walked over to them and gently picked them both up from the berth. "You two just won't recharge late for anything, will you? You're most certainly not like your sires in that aspect."

Both sparklings clicked at the medic once more.

Ratchet turned and headed out of their room and toward the kitchen. He set the two sparklings down before he set about filling the bottles with the low grade for his two sparklings. Once done, he handed them to them.

Hot Rod and Solar Flare took the bottles and happily started to drink from them.

Ratchet then filled himself a cube of regular grade energon which he started to sip. He went over in his processor what it was he needed to get done that day. He knew he was going to have to get everything he needed ready to get the new medics who should be there in a few days briefed. He also needed to get his teaching materials together because he intended to train any medic assistants to be able to do more than just assist. He would also need to be prepared to deal with any fiasco that Wheeljack caused, though he hoped that his brother would be too busy making things for the coming sparklings to work on his inventions that tended to explode. Ratchet also needed to be prepared to deal with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's prank victims as well as the twins themselves if they decided to prank the wrong bot. Inventory also needed to be done, although Ratchet intended to simply throw that off on First Aid, Jolt, and Hook since he absolutely hated doing inventory. Besides, it was a CMO's right to give work he hated to those under his command. It's not like he wouldn't do it if he had to. He just chose not to in this situation.

Once Ratchet was done with his cube of energon, he set it aside and took the bottles from Hot Rod and Solar Flare once the two were done with them. Ratchet then leaned down and scooped the two sparklings up into his arms before he turned and headed for the berth room. As Ratchet had expected, Ironhide and Optimus were both still in a sound recharge, having not moved since Ratchet had risen from the berth. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Optimus. Ironhide. You both need to get up."

Neither moved.

Ratchet sighed before he set Hot Rod and Solar Flare down on the berth in his spot before reaching over them and shaking Ironhide. "Come on, 'Hide. Get up."

Ironhide groaned before snuggling up against Optimus. "Go away, Hatchet."

Ratchet frowned and barely suppressed a growl. If it hadn't been for the fact that Optimus was laying right beside Ironhide, the chartreuse mech would have shoved Ironhide off of the berth for that remark. "All right, you lazy pile of bolts. You two might have the day off from work, but I'm not so lucky. And because of that, you two are keeping Hot Rod and Solar Flare today. So you might as well get up and deal with it."

"We'll get them when we get up." Ironhide muttered.

Ratchet frowned at that, but found that he needn't say a word.

Hot Rod had already climbed onto Ironhide's side and was sitting on him. He started hitting Ironhide in the side. It wouldn't have done much to the black mech since Hot Rod wasn't very strong, but it would be enough to get the Weapon's Specialist's attention.

Feeling the small hits, Ironhide onlined his optics and glanced over to find himself looking at Hot Rod. "Oh."

"Yes, "oh". They're already up, Ironhide, so you two are going to have to get up and watch them. They have already had their morning energon as well. I will see you later." With that, Ratchet turned and left the berth room. A moment later, he had left their quarters.

Optimus slowly rose up and reached over Ironhide to pick Solar Flare up. "Come on, Ironhide. We have things that we need to do."

"Why?" Ironhide muttered. He grunted as Hot Rod hit him again and ended up getting between the armor plating, causing a slight bit of pain. "Easy, Hot Rod."

Optimus sighed before standing up from the berth with Solar Flare in his arms. "Because we have to get things ready for tonight."

Ironhide was confused for a moment until he finally remembered what Optimus was talking about it. "Oh! Right. Sorry. I forgot about that."

Optimus sighed. "As much as you want Ratchet to bond with us, I can't believe that you forgot that we're planning the bonding celebration for tonight."

"I don't have an exceptionally clear processor when I'm just brought out of recharge, Orion. Not if I'm not in a dangerous area. And our quarters aren't dangerous." Ironhide stated.

Optimus sighed. "Come on. We need to get in our own morning energon before we get things ready." The Prime then headed out of their berth room and to the kitchen.

Ironhide finally got up and followed his mate with Hot Rod in his arms. "You think we'll be able to get it all done by tonight? And do you think we can keep Ratchet from having a bad day?"

"I'm rather certain of that. We have plenty of bots and quite a few humans who were willing to help us. And we have Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Wheeljack helping get things set up to keep them out of trouble for once." Optimus replied as he set Solar Flare in the living room to play while going to get their energon.

Ironhide set Hot Rod down so that he could play with Solar Flare. "Hope you're right. You realize that Ratchet's going to let us both have it for not telling him about this."

Optimus returned with two cubes of energon. "Perhaps, but I don't think that will last long. He did say he wanted to wait until after the four groon passed so that he did not run a high risk of getting sparked. It's been four and a half groon now, so I think we'll be in the clear."

Ironhide grinned. "Can't wait. At least we won't get snapped at every time we used the bond."

"Agreed." Optimus watched as Hot Rod and Solar Flare played. "I do agree with you that having more sparklings is a good idea, but Ratchet's right. We need to wait until they are at least an orn."

"Yeah. At least more is on the table." Ironhide stated.

"I think that Ratchet has always wanted more sparklings. He just doesn't want more right away." Optimus told him.

Ironhide nodded in agreement.

Once the two mechs finished their energon, they picked up their sparklings.

"Come on, you two. Time to go and get the party ready for your carrier." Ironhide said.

"I believe that it is for us, too, 'Hide." Optimus stated.

"I know, but we've had this before. You know, when we bonded." Ironhide told him.

"I know." Optimus remembered that party quite well because it was one of the calmest parties that Jazz had ever had a hand in putting together. Plus, it was a memorable cycle for him because it was when he and Ironhide had bonded.

"My point is that Ratchet's never had this before. If it were up to me, we'd just have the bonding night and forget the party. But since Ratchet's never been bonded before, the party is more for him." Ironhide stated.

Optimus supposed that was true. "You realize no other bot on the base would let us get away with no having a party for this. Whether the party was thrown before or after the bonding, they were going to throw a party."

"I suppose so." Ironhide agreed.

The entered the rec room to find that there were already decorations put up.

"Hey! Glad that you two made it!" Jazz waved from where he and Thundercracker were putting a banner up that read: GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR NEW LIFE!

"What's with the banner?" Ironhide asked. He knew that it wasn't something that Cybertronians normally did.

"It's a human thing, dude." Epps stated.

Ironhide and Optimus glanced down to see the sergeant at their pedes.

"Trust me. When it comes to the women, they're going to want to see some human things, too." Epps told them.

"Very well." Optimus agreed. He glanced around to see that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were helping to set things up as was Wheeljack, who seemed thrilled to do so.

"Just don't forget that this is Ratchet we're talking about, Jazz. Don't do anything or have anything here that is going to piss him off." Ironhide told him.

"No worries. I don't want any wrenches thrown at me, so nothing he won't like. Promise." Jazz assured them.

Optimus and Ironhide were both glad to hear that. They didn't want anything happening that would upset Ratchet. The two were doing everything in their power to make sure that this was a cycle that Ratchet would look at fondly in his memory banks.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had gotten to his infirmary and started looking over everything that he needed to get done that cycle. He grabbed the datapad with the inventory checklist on it. "First Aid! Jolt! Hook!"<p>

The three mechs, not wishing to have the CMO's ire thrown at them and knowing that it very easy to have his ire thrown at them, came rushing into the CMO's office as fast as they could.

"What is it, sir?" First Aid asked.

"I need you three to check the inventory. I need to know how much we have of what so that I can decide what we need to requisition." Ratchet stated.

"That time again?" Jolt didn't sound happy about it at all.

"I'm afraid so. There's more on this base, so we're going to go through things quicker." Ratchet replied.

First Aid took the datapad away from Ratchet and scanned it. "About the only thing we're not in short supply of is energon, and Wheeljack knows how to make that."

"I know he does. Which is why we're fine on energon. I need to know about everything else." Ratchet told them.

The three nodded before turning and headed to do inventory.

Ratchet sat behind his desk as he gathered together the material that he would need when the new medics and medic assistants arrived on the planet. He would need to bring those up to speed on how to care for humans as they would need to know that now. Plus, he was going to make slagging sure that the medic assistants that arrived would be able to handle anything that came their way, regardless of what it was.

Ratchet would have a lot to do, but he was going to make sure that he still made time for his family. He supposed that it was time that he spoke with Optimus and Ironhide about bonding. He knew they'd have to plan a bonding party first, but he was fairly certain that the two mechs would want to bond with him now. Unless they'd forgotten like when he was able to interface again.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Ironhide had left Hot Rod in Megatron and Starscream's care at the rec room while they went to Ratchet's office to get the medic. When the two saw the three medics, they motioned for the three to leave.<p>

First Aid, Hook, and Jolt understood that as their signal to head on to the rec room and did as they were told. They were just glad they had gotten inventory done before they left since Ratchet would have had their helms for not getting it done.

Optimus and Ironhide found that Ratchet was working on some datapads he had on his desk. The two knew that Ratchet had to be deeply engrossed in his work as the medic did not look up or react at all when the two entered his office.

Ironhide walked over behind Ratchet before grabbed the medic and jerking him up, causing Ratchet to yelp. "Come on, Ratch. You've worked long enough."

Ratchet growled at being manhandled the way he was.

"Was that really necessary, 'Hide?" Optimus asked, amazed that the medic hadn't turned and landed a punch in Ironhide's face.

"Worked." Ironhide replied with a grin.

Ratchet growled louder. "Let me go, Ironhide, unless you would like me to reformat you into a toaster oven for the humans to use!"

Ironhide immediately let Ratchet go, knowing that the medic would follow through with his threat and do just that.

"Now what made you think that doing something like that was a good idea?" Ratchet asked.

"You just looked really into your work. Thought that it would be the easiest way to get you to focus on something else." Ironhide replied.

"I'm about to focus on something else all right." Ratchet muttered darkly, a wrench already in his hand.

Ironhide grew nervous at that, knowing how much damage Ratchet could cause with a single wrench.

Optimus, against his better judgment, decided to intervene on Ironhide's behalf. He walked forward and placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Let's not kill Ironhide just yet, Ratchet. I'm sure that you could use some energon, so let's go."

Ratchet sighed and relented. He followed his two lovers out. "Who has Hot Rod and Solar Flare?"

"Megatron and Starscream are watching them. They are in the rec room as well." Optimus answered.

Ratchet nodded his helm, knowing that Megatron and Starscream would take care of them.

Ironhide and Optimus were glad that Ratchet didn't seem to be suspicious of anything. They wanted this to be a surprise for their lover. They hoped that Ratchet would see this as a sign of how much they loved him and wanted to be with him instead of seeing it as they went behind his back, which was a possibility with Ratchet.

Ratchet didn't suspect that his mates were up to anything. He hadn't really noticed anything out of the ordinary that cycle, so he naturally assumed that they were just going to the rec room for some energon. He had no way of knowing what his mates had been working on that cycle or what he was walking into.

:**So, think he'll be happy or take a wrench to us?**: Ironhide asked.

:**I'm hoping happy, but with Ratchet, you can never tell.**: Optimus replied.

:**That's half the fun with Ratchet. You just never know how he'll react.**: Ironhide replied. The Weapon's Specialist wasn't that worried about how Ratchet reacted.

The three arrived at the rec room to find that the door was partially closed. It had been a part of the plan so that Ratchet didn't see anything before they wanted him to.

Ironhide and Optimus opened the doors and let Ratchet go in first.

"SURPRISE!"

Ratchet jumped slightly at the sudden shout that his audios easily deciphered as a mixture of humans and Cybertronians. He took in the sight before him and realized that the majority of the Cybertronians on the base were in the rec room, somehow, along with quite a few humans, all humans that Ratchet himself was well acquainted with. Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "What is all this?"

Optimus supposed that there was no getting around it this time around. He stepped forward beside Ratchet. "I believe that it is customary to have a celebration before bonding, Ratchet."

Ratchet was more than a little surprised by that. He had expected that Optimus and Ironhide would want to skip the party since they had been put through it back on Cybertron when they first decided to bond.

"So, we spent the day setting all this up. With some help of course." Ironhide stated.

"Forced help, you mean." Sunstreaker muttered darkly.

Ratchet realized exactly why medbay was so slow that cycle. His lovers had had the twins and Wheeljack helping them set things up, which kept the three from causing their usual havoc across the base. "I must say that this is a surprise."

"A good one, though." Epps put in.

"Yes. A very good one." Ratchet agreed.

Optimus and Ironhide were relieved to hear that. Both were glad that Ratchet seemed to be happy with the fact that they were having a bonding celebration at the moment.

"Let's get this party started!" Jazz suddenly shouted.

Ratchet had to admit that he was rather shocked when subtle music played, not the kind that the silver saboteur normally played. It was calmer music. Ratchet couldn't say that he exactly liked the music, but he had to admit that it was a type of music that he could handle easier than some other that Jazz normally played.

The Cybertronians and the humans startled to mingle as the party started.

Ironhide had gone over and grabbed three cubes of high grade for himself and his two mates before heading back over to them.

"So, you two actually put your day off to good use." Ratchet remarked as he took one of the cubes from Ironhide and sipped at it.

"Yep." Ironhide grinned. "And we're going to put another one to good use since all three of us are off tomorrow."

"I believe that I know why you chose not to tell me that you had tomorrow off as well." Ratchet stated.

"We knew that you would have become suspicious had we informed you were off tomorrow as well." Optimus replied.

"I probably would have." Ratchet agreed. He glanced over to where he could see Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp were all crowded around Hot Rod and Solar Flare. The two sparklings seemed to love all of the attention that they were getting. "Considering the fact that you two seem to have everything else planned out, I'm assuming that you've made arrangements for somebot to watch Hot Rod and Solar Flare for the night."

"Of course. Megatron and Starscream have been begging us to allow them to keep them for the night." Optimus thought about that moment. "Starscream has been begging us to let them keep them for a night. I figured that I might as well let them since we'd need somebot to watch them for us." Optimus replied.

Ratchet nodded his helm. "Not a bad idea." He knew that their creations would be in good hands if they were with Megatron and Starscream.

"So, finally getting married after all this time, Ratchet?" Lennox asked from the table he was standing on near them.

Ratchet glanced at Lennox and resisted the urge to correct him on calling it marriage. "It would appear so. And I'm not so old I can't. There are some who don't even enter a bond until they are my age or older."

Wheeljack walked over and slung an arm around Ratchet. "Yeah, but a lot thought that you'd never find anybot willing to put up with ya, Ratch. Not many thought you'd actually bond with anybot." He grinned before taking a gulp of his high grade. "Glad that I don't have to worry about ya anymore, Ratch."

Ratchet tossed a glare at his brother. "'Jack, watch it before you end up with a killer processor-ache."

"High grade's never affected me like that, Ratch." Wheeljack told him.

"I wasn't referring to the high grade giving you a processor-ache." Ratchet muttered darkly.

Optimus and Ironhide glanced at each other before quickly deciding that getting Ratchet as far away from Wheeljack was in order. Preferably before Ratchet bludgeoned Wheeljack to death with one of his infamous wrenches.

"Come on, Ratch. We got others to talk to." Ironhide quickly guided Ratchet away from his brother, hoping to avoid murder.

Optimus quickly followed.

"What was that about?" Wheeljack asked, confused.

Lennox wondered if Wheeljack was ignorant or just plain suicidal to test Ratchet's temper as often as he did, both in and out of his lab.

"Hey, doc!" Jazz bounded over and slung an arm around Ratchet. "Finally settlin' down, huh? Wasn't sure it would ever happen."

"Jazz, you can removed your arm or I will remove it. From your body." Ratchet had a smirk on his face that clearly said he would do it.

Jazz quickly removed his arm from around Ratchet and took a few steps back. "Sorry."

Megatron walked over. "Well, I'm glad that you're finally bonding. Primus knows I got sick of watching these two pine after you for so long."

Ratchet raised an optics ridge. "Meaning what?"

"Nothing!" Ironhide said quickly.

Too quickly.

Ratchet turned his focus back to Megatron. "Megatron, what does that mean?"

Megatron snorted. "Oh, please. Did you honestly think that these two have wanted to be with you since after the war started? I can remember how they'd watch you all the time. Ironhide would overdue it in weapon's training just so he'd have to go to the infirmary to see you."

Ratchet glared at Ironhide, who smiled nervously.

"I'll give Optimus that he didn't overwork himself so you'd have to come to order him to get some rest." Megatron smirked at his brother. "At least, not at first."

Ratchet sighed. "Wouldn't it have been easier to just come and ask me to get energon or something?"

"Well, it would have been easier, but-" Ironhide trailed off.

"It was the first idea you had, so you thought that it was a good idea." Ratchet shook his helm. "'Hide always ask a second opinion when you get an idea. Your first ideas aren't always smart ones if they're outside of a battlefield."

"Yeah. So Orion tells me." Ironhide replied.

"Because it's the truth, Ironhide." Optimus replied.

"I'm just glad I won't have to deal with that. Got sick of it after a while." Megatron stated.

"No one asked you, either." Ironhide stated.

As the party continued, the three mechs found themselves being congratulated by Cybertronians and humans alike, although many of the humans didn't understand the depth of a bond. The Cybertronians did, which meant that they knew how much the three mechs really loved each other.

Hot Rod and Solar Flare, as the night wore on, had made their over to where their carrier was talking with Hook. The two were getting tired.

Ratchet smiled as he reached down and picked them both up. "Looks like they're ready to go into recharge."

The two sparklings curled up into their carrier's arms, nestling up against his chest. Both offlined their optics and slowly started to fall into recharge.

"Not at the age that they can make it long through parties." Hook remarked.

"Not right now." Ratchet agreed. He chuckled. "Give them time, and they'll be wanting to stay at parties all the time."

Hook laughed. "I suppose so."

Starscream walked over then. "Would you like us to take them on, Ratchet? Looks like they could use some recharge."

"They're already there, actually. They should recharge for you most of the night." Ratchet told him as he handed the two sparklings over to the Seeker.

Starscream managed to hold them both in his arms. "Don't worry about them, Ratchet. We'll take care of them."

"I know you will, Starscream. I know that they'll be fine. I won't promise that we will get them early." Ratchet knew how much his two lovers enjoyed interfacing and considering the fact that this was their bonding night, Ratchet knew that the two were going to be even more driven.

Starscream chuckled. "I remember my bonding night well, Ratchet. You don't have to explain to me why you might not get them early. Megatron and I recharged until the afternoon."

Ratchet smirked. "Because you probably didn't go into recharge until early in the morning."

"Exactly." Starscream answered.

Megatron walked over then. "Time to get them to the berth, it would seem."

"Yes. It is." Starscream agreed.

Megatron took Solar Flare from Starscream to make it easier for the Seeker to hold Hot Rod. He then followed his mate out after they said their goodbyes to Ratchet, Optimus, and Ironhide.

The party slowly started to break up after that.

"I think that it's time for us to go to our quarters and end this night the way bonding nights are supposed to end." Ironhide stated, a smirk on his faceplates.

Ratchet had seen this coming, but he still was annoyed that Ironhide was so randy when it came to interfacing.

"Let's go back to our quarters before we do anything." Optimus knew that he and Ironhide would both pay for it if they started anything out where anyone could see them.

The three headed back to their quarters.

* * *

><p>Ratchet released a loud moan as he felt Ironhide's glossa invade his mouth while Optimus licked at the back of Ratchet's neck from where he was behind the medic. Both mechs had their hands trailing over the medic's frame, sending heat coursing through Ratchet's frame. Ratchet wasn't sure if his systems had ever become this heated in this short of time.<p>

Optimus pulled Ratchet backwards toward their berth room. He wasn't going to have their bonding night spent on the floor of their living room.

Ironhide followed the Prime's movements and headed back toward the berth room as well, never breaking the kiss with Ratchet.

:**So, are we trying the new way tonight?**: Optimus asked.

:**What better time to try it out on him? It should be fun.**: Ironhide replied.

Ratchet had barely realized that they were in their berth room before he let out a grunt at being slammed so hard down onto the berth. "'Hide, I'd rather not end up with injuries to my back struts before this night is over."

"Sorry." Ironhide replied as he knelt on one side of Ratchet on the berth while Optimus knelt down on the other side. The Weapon's Specialist then leaned forward to capture Ratchet's lips with his own, forcing his way into the medic's mouth once more.

Ratchet groaned into the kiss as he felt the Prime's fingers trail over his frame, hitting the sensors that the Prime knew were sensitive. Being double teamed by his two lovers was always double-trouble for Ratchet, especially in this case.

Optimus enjoyed watching Ironhide and Ratchet make out. It really turned the Prime on. He wasn't sure how Ratchet handled the fact that they were both a bit of voyeurs, but it was a quirk that Ironhide and he both shared and one that didn't seem to faze Ratchet in the least. The Prime allowed his large fingers to trail down between Ratchet's legs and ghost over the medic's interfacing panel. Optimus was pleased when the panel slid back almost immediately to reveal Ratchet's already lubricating valve. He then slipped a large finger into Ratchet's valve.

Ratchet gasped into the kiss with Ironhide when he felt the Prime's finger slid into him. He hadn't even realized his interfacing panel had opened, and he certainly hadn't expected for the Prime to slip a finger into him.

Ironhide chuckled at the medic's reaction before he broke the kiss with Ratchet to trail his glossa down the medic's cheek and to his neck cables. "Surprised?"

Ratchet would have normally greeted that remark with a wrench to the black mech's helm, but the medic didn't have the processing power to do something like that considering the double assault that he was currently under. He gasped as he felt another finger slid into him.

Ironhide was also thrilled to find that Ratchet was already wet. He had wanted to know, so he had slid a finger into the medic beside his mate's own finger. :**It's so easy to get him heated.**:

:**So are you, 'Hide.**: Optimus replied.

Both mechs started to thrust their fingers into Ratchet, preparing him for what was about to come.

Ratchet started to reach for them both, but Optimus and Ironhide both grabbed Ratchet's wrists and pinned them down to the berth, drawing a cry of protest from the medic.

Ironhide chuckled. "No need to get upset, Ratchet. You'll get what you want soon enough." A smirk crossed the black mech's lips. "You'll get more than you expect."

:**Planning to ruin the surprise?**: Optimus asked.

:**'Course not. No way Ratchet's thinking with a clear processor now, so he won't be able to figure it out. Not this time, anyway.**: Ironhide stated.

Optimus had to admit that this was true. He knew that when they were done with Ratchet, the medic was going to want to do the same thing to them. Not that that was a bad thought.

Both mechs slipped another finger into Ratchet, drawing another surprised cry from Ratchet as the two had never done this before, so his valve wasn't used to being stretched so much by their fingers. The two then withdrew their fingers from the medic, wanting to get on to the main event.

Ratchet released a groan, not wanting the pleasurable sensations to end.

Ironhide chuckled as he threw one of Ratchet's legs over his shoulder.

:**You take too much pleasure out of torturing him.**: Optimus told him.

:**Maybe, but he enjoys torturing us when he's the dominate one.**: Ironhide retorted.

Optimus had to admit that that was true. He had noticed that Ratchet enjoyed drawing out foreplay in a way that tortured them unless the medic was just really heated himself and didn't take the time to torture them. The Prime also lifted one of Ratchet's legs over his shoulder.

The two mechs lined their spikes up with Ratchet's valve, intending to take him at the exact same time.

Ratchet's pleasure-laced processors weren't able to comprehend what was going on at the time, but once he caught up with the position that he was in, he realized that his two lovers were planning to take him at the same time. He started to protest, not sure that he'd be able to take them both at the same time.

However, Ironhide and Optimus had other ideas as both mechs started to push into Ratchet. Both groaned at just how tight and Ratchet was. They could feel the valve stretching to accommodate both of their lengths.

Ratchet gasped as he felt his valve stretching further than it had ever been stretched before. He hadn't even considered this scenario before, and despite the fact that there was some pain involved, Ratchet found that he was thoroughly enjoying this new position the two had come up with.

Once both were fully inside of the medic, both stopped to give Ratchet a chance to adjust. This was an interesting position that the two had come up with, but neither were willing to hurt Ratchet in the process.

Ratchet had other ideas. "For Primus's sakes! Move already!" It was a growl that sounded more like a command than a request.

Optimus and Ironhide were all too happy to comply with the medic's demand. Ironhide pulled until only the tip remained before he thrust back in, and as Ironhide thrust into Ratchet, Optimus pulled out of him. Optimus then thrust into Ratchet as Ironhide pulled out.

The opposing actions of the two mechs brought nothing, but cries of pleasure out of the medic as he arched up against the two mechs.

"Primus! He stays tight!" Ironhide growled as he thrust into Ratchet.

"What makes this so good." Optimus replied.

Ratchet could barely handle the pleasure that was coursing through his systems. He could feel his overload approaching. "I-I can't last."

"Guess that's all of us." Ironhide muttered.

"Then it's time for something else." Optimus allowed his chest plates to part, revealing his spark.

Ironhide followed suit, opening his own chest plates.

Ratchet heard the sound of his lovers' chest plates opening, and he knew, even with his lust-driven processors, what it was time for. The chartreuse medic allowed his own chest plates to open, revealing his own spark.

Optimus and Ironhide leaned closer to Ratchet, and all three sparks merged. All three mechs cried out as they felt each other's emotions. The three all lowered their firewalls, and the three could feel it as a bond started to form between them. They could see each other's memories as the bond became even stronger and deeper.

Seeing the memories of his new mates and feeling their emotions, more specifically feeling the love that they held for him, overwhelmed Ratchet and forced a powerful overload out of him.

Optimus and Ironhide were taken off guard by Ratchet's sudden overload, and both were drawn into an overload as well. Both of their fluids filled Ratchet's valve and then trickled out of the medic's valve and down his inner thighs. They then collapsed down on top of Ratchet, their strength depleted.

When the two mechs recovered, they raised up and pulled out of Ratchet to find that the medic had been knocked offline by the force of his overload.

Ironhide sighed. "Guess it was pretty good for him if it knocked 'im off lined."

"Hmm. I could use some recharge myself." Optimus murmured.

The two mechs cuddled up against the medic as they allowed themselves to slip into recharge as well.

* * *

><p>Ratchet slowly came online. The first thing he became aware of was the feeling of the new bond that he now shared with Ironhide and Optimus. The next thing he became aware of was how sore his valve was. It was the first time that he had ever been taken by two mechs at the same time, so Ratchet supposed that he should have expected to be this sore.<p>

Ironhide was the next one of them to rouse. He nuzzled against Ratchet's neck, rather comfy with the position that he was in.

"Where did you come up with that position, Ironhide?" Ratchet murmured.

"How do you know Orion didn't come up with it?" Ironhide asked.

"Because he's not as perverted as you are." Ratchet retorted.

"He accidentally walked in on Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in the middle of that same position with Bluestreak. It's how he get that idea." Optimus replied from his position behind Ratchet.

Ratchet glanced over at Ironhide. "I know you've got voyeur tendencies, 'Hide, but I think that's pushing it a bit."

Ironhide sat up. "I am not so perverted I'd do it without permission! Besides, when you 'face in the middle of the weapons arsenal, you're kinda asking to get caught."

"Ah! That is much different." Ratchet agreed.

"Regardless, he got the idea from that." Optimus stated.

"It was a good idea. And all three of us enjoyed it." Ironhide protested.

"Yeah. We did." Optimus agreed.

Ironhide looked over at Ratchet. "Now, why in the Pit did you listen to Makeshift the way you did, Ratch? You should have known better."

"'Hide, not now." Optimus didn't know why Ironhide would want to bring that up right now.

"Ironhide, it's in the past. It doesn't matter now." Ratchet replied, also sitting up.

"Well, I'm killing him if I ever see him." Ironhide muttered.

"You're too late, Ironhide. You already did kill him." Ratchet stated.

Ironhide blinked in surprise. "I did?"

Ratchet nodded. "During the war. I should know. I had to repair the injuries you got from that fight."

"Good." Ironhide stated. He then leapt over Ratchet to pin Optimus to the berth.

"IRONHIDE!" Optimus was startled by his mate's sudden actions.

Ironhide smirked. "You expressed an interest in being on the bottom with us both inside you. Thought we could make that come true."

Optimus's optics widened in utter shock.

"Oh, come on. You didn't really think you'd get out of that, did you?" Ratchet asked as he moved closer to his mates.

Optimus had a feeling that he was in for it.

* * *

><p>It was almost afternoon when Ratchet arrived at Megatron and Starscream's quarters to get his creations.<p>

Starscream smirked when Ratchet entered the room. "Fun night?"

"Can it, Starscream." Ratchet replied.

Upon sensing that their carrier was in the room, Hot Rod and Solar Flare immediately abandoned the toys that they had been playing with and made their way over to their carrier.

Ratchet knelt down and picked them up. "Thank you for watching them for us, Starscream."

"No problem. No sparklings coming, are there?" Starscream asked.

"Of course not. I shouldn't become sparked for another orn and a half at least." Ratchet replied.

"Just checking. You know that there are some who are just that easy to spark. Wasn't sure if you were one of them." Starscream replied.

"I highly doubt it. Vosians and Praxians are the ones that are known for being easy to spark. I don't have the coding of either one, so it's doubtful." Ratchet answered.

Starscream laughed. "Oh, I would love for Primus to decide to make you an exception to the rule and have you sparked."

"Please. Let's not even joke about something like that, Starscream. I wouldn't mind having a few more sparklings in the future, but I think that Solar Flare and Hot Rod are more than enough for the time being. They already keep us on our toes, as the humans say." Ratchet stated.

"True enough, though I have to say that having a few more sparklings running around won't be a bad thing." Starscream stated.

"Starscream, Prowl is sparked, Skyfire is sparked, Skywarp is sparked, you are sparked, and there are a few others that I expect to find sparked soon, so I don't think Optimus, Ironhide, and I need another one right now." Ratchet replied.

"Sure thing. Please let us watch them more often, though. I loved having them around." Starscream stated.

"Sure thing, Starscream. I don't think that that's going to be a problem. Thanks again." Ratchet turned and left the Seeker's quarters to head back to his own.

Ratchet knew for a fact that if he ended up sparked again anytime in the near future that he would do great bodily harm to his new mates. They certainly did not need any more creations at this time. When Hot Rod and Solar Flare were older, he would be all too happy to broach the subject, but now was not the time.

Though the medic didn't know why he was worrying so much considering the fact that it was rare for any bot other than a Vosian or a Praxian to end up sparked so quick if they wait the right amount of time. There was a very slim chance that Ratchet would end up sparked.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm leaving for vacation this Saturday, June 16. I will be gone until either Wednesday June 20 and Thurday June 21. I may or may not have access to teh Internet, so I may not be able to do any updating until I get back. I will have a computer with me, so I will try to get some writing done. I'm updating all three stories, so I may not update any of them again until I get back. The next update may be Thurday June 21 or Friday June 22 at the earliest.**

Thanks for all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

"I'M WHAT!"

Hook and Jolt both dove underneath a medical berth at the sudden shout from the CMO and their boss. Both shook in their fear at the thought of having that temper of his thrown at them, even if they were not the cause of his sudden outburst, which was actually more shock than actual anger. This was Ratchet they were talking about, though, and that could change rather quickly.

First Aid had cringed at his mentor's outburst, fearing that he was about to be on the receiving end of a rather violent fit of anger. And he hadn't been the cause of it. He had just been the messenger. He took a step back. "Please don't shoot the messenger." It was a human phrase that seemed rather appropriate.

Ratchet fought to control his rising anger, which he blocked from both his mates and his creations. His creations didn't need it, and his mates weren't going to get a heads-up on just how much slag they were in the next time he got his hands on them. Through gritted denta, he growled, "Are you sure?"

First Aid nodded tentatively. "Yes, sir. No mistaking it."

"How many?" Ratchet barely got the words out.

"Three."

Ratchet released a growl as he clenches his fists in his anger. HE WAS GOING TO KILL BOTH OF THOSE FRAGGERS!

First Aid tensed, ready to bolt and hide under the berth with Jolt and Hook the moment his mentor went out of control.

Ratchet fought his urge to throw something, particularly a berth, through the wall. He contained his anger, though, knowing that Hot Rod and Solar Flare were just in his office taking a nap. No need in scaring them to death.

"Sir?" First Aid asked tentatively.

Ratchet managed to get his anger under control. There was no need in taking his frustration out on his apprentices. He could aim his frustrations at his mates, the ones who deserved his ire, later. "Are they healthy?"

"It appears so. As are you. Minus the fact that you need to start taking in medical grade." First Aid stated.

"Only seven groon. I told those fraggers that I wanted to **wait **before we added to the family." Ratchet growled.

First Aid nodded. "I understand, sir." He hesitated before he continued. "If you'd like to know who sired how many of-"

Ratchet vented air through his vents in frustration. "No, First Aid. No need. I know who is responsible for this. Doesn't matter who is responsible for how many." He then stood up from the medical berth. :Wheeljack, can you and Skyfire watch Hot Rod and Solar Flare for me for a bit?:

:Not a problem. Bring 'em right over! Thundercracker and Skywarp are here as well, so they'll love seeing them!: Wheeljack replied.

:Thank you.: Ratchet then turned to First Aid. "You are in charge of the infirmary until I return." He then went into his office and picked up his slumbering sparklings before walking back out.

"Are you telling them in front of the sparklings?" First Aid asked.

"No. Wheeljack and Skyfire will watch them." Ratchet then stalked out of his the infirmary.

Hook and Jolt tentatively came out from under the berth.

"Think we'll have a Prime and a Weapon's Specialist when he's through with them?" Hook asked.

"I don't think so." First Aid grimaced. "Ratchet is going to tear them a new one. Hot Rod and Solar Flare are only seven groon old. They will barely be two stellar cycles when these three are born." First Aid sighed. "I hope they wanted a big family."

"Yeah, and I hope Megatron's ready to deal with the human government because he is going to end up being the leader of the Autocons when this is over with." Hook remarked.

"What made them decide to have another one so soon?" Jolt asked, having not heard Ratchet say he wanted to wait because of the fear he had been in.

"They didn't. It wasn't something they wanted to happen, but did." First Aid shook his helm. "If this is Primus's sense of humor making Ratchet sparked with triplets when he's had twins, then Primus must really hate Ironhide and Optimus. Because they are not going to live through this. And if they live past this, they won't survive his being sparked a second time."

* * *

><p>Wheeljack was already standing outside of his quarters when Ratchet arrived with the sparklings in his arms.<p>

"Aren't they cute!" Skywarp, who had just warped out of the building, squealed.

Ratchet contained his anger, knowing that Skywarp didn't deserve and didn't need it being sparked himself. "Please lower your voice, Skywarp. I'd rather they didn't wake up before they're ready. Otherwise, they won't be happy at all."

"Oh. Sorry." Skywarp stated, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Is everything all right? Why do you need us to watch them?" Skyfire asked.

"I need to have a talk with my mates." Ratchet replied as he handed the two sparklings to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack smirked. "Oh. That's why."

"I mean actually talking to them." Ratchet then turned. "Or murder them." He then stalked off.

Thundercracker frowned. "Did he just say that he was going to murder our Prime?"

"Yeah." Skyfire sighed. "Meaning that Optimus and Ironhide have done something to royally piss Ratchet off. Which does not bode well for them."

"Oh, well. At least we get to watch these two." Wheeljack stated as he entered their quarters.

"I hope they wake up before Ratchet comes back to get them." Skywarp stated. He smiled. "I'd like to be able to play with them."

Wheeljack took the two into the room that would be set up as the nursery for his and Skyfire's sparkling when it came. He set the two in the crib that was set up before he went back into the other room with the three Seekers, wondering what Optimus and Ironhide had done to set Ratchet off.

* * *

><p>Optimus was sitting at his desk with Ironhide standing behind him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Prowl was sitting in one of the chairs across from the Prime while Starscream occupied the other one. Jazz and Megatron were standing behind their respective mates as they talked.<p>

"I think that this division between the bases sounds like a good idea. The only problem is that one of the bases doesn't have a well trained medic." Megatron stated.

"With any luck, the bots that are on the ship that is coming will have a trained medic who can act as CMO of that base." Prowl stated.

"I'm sure Lennox'll be glad to know that this is done before any of the bases are even completed." Ironhide stated.

"Indeed." Optimus glanced at Prowl. "Have you accounted for the bots who are on their way yet?"

"No, sir. I do not know all of their specialties, so I thought I would wait to assign them to a base when I knew what they specialized in." Prowl explained.

Optimus nodded. He could see that. "As for the bot who would serve as political liaison for the Autocons at each base-" Optimus started.

"Megatron and Starscream will be the liaisons at Omega Base. Elita-1 will act as liaison at Delta Base. Jazz and I will be the liaisons at Beta Base. And you, of course, will be the liaison at the Alpha Base." Prowl replied.

Optimus was glad that Prowl had that all worked out. Primus knew he had enough he had to do without having to do that as well.

"Any word on when the bases will be finished?" Megatron asked.

"No. Alpha Base is being worked on as we speak. It's not even halfway done. The Wreckers are aiding in building the Delta Base, which is halfway done. Beta Base hadn't even been started yet." Prowl answered.

"We'll wait until you finalize who goes to which base before announcing to the Autocons who will go where." Optimus told them.

Prowl nodded in understanding. He would get to work on placing the new arrivals once they arrived and he knew what their specialties were.

"Do we have any word on who the human liaison for each base is to be?" Megatron needed to make sure he would be able to stand the human he would be forced to work with.

Before an answer could be given, the door to the office slammed open.

All six bots jumped and looked to see an enraged looking Ratchet standing there, glaring at Ironhide and Optimus with a look that could kill.

The two bots who were being glared at with such a lethal glare cringed at that look. Neither enjoyed that look and instantly started scanning their processors, trying to figure out just what they had done to piss him off.

Megatron and Jazz, unsure of how Ratchet might react, made sure to keep their mates out of his line of vision.

Ratchet glanced at the four bots and hissed, "Get. Out."

The lowly growled words struck fear into all six bots, and the four who were given permission to leave ran out at a speed that would have impressed Blurr.

:I don't know what you did, but I hope you live through this. If you don't, Starscream and I will help Ratchet raise Hot Rod and Solar Flare.: Megatron told Optimus.

:I appreciate your vote of confidence.: Optimus replied sarcastically although he was scared to his core. He hated when Ratchet's wrath was thrown at him.

Ironhide swallowed thickly before speaking. "W-what's wrong, Ratch?"

Ratchet growled. "What's wrong-" the medic snarled, "is that I'm going to murder you both!" He stalked forward slightly.

Ironhide and Optimus both felt an overwhelming urge to run for their lives.

:_This feels vaguely familiar._: Ironhide stated over a private comm with Optimus since the bond meant that Ratchet would hear it as well.

:_So I noticed._: Optimus replied.

"You two are determined to kill me or have me kill you! Honestly! Any other mech with half a processor would have known that!" Ratchet snapped.

Both mechs jumped.

Optimus stood tentatively. "Ratchet, what is wrong? If we've done something to upset you, then you know we'll fix it."

Ratchet sent a lethal glare at Optimus that was worse than his previous looks, even though that had seemed impossible to the two mechs. "What is wrong you cannot fix, Optimus."

Optimus and Ironhide were instantly fearful for their lives.

Ratchet released a frustrated vent of air before stating, "I'm sparked again." And then promptly collapsed in one of the chairs.

"You're what!" Optimus and Ironhide were both beyond shocked as they had made sure they waited until **AFTER **the time that Ratchet specified for them to bond. He shouldn't have managed to be become sparked again for at least an orn and a half.

"You heard me." Ratchet muttered. He lifted a hand to rub between his optics. "I hadn't been feeling well and asked First Aid to look me over. He told me then."

Both mechs were stunned.

"How did this happen?" Ironhide blurted out.

Ratchet glared at him harshly.

"I mean, I know how this could happen, but how did it happen?" Ironhide himself was then confused after he made the statement.

"What he means-" Optimus started.

"I know what he means." Ratchet stated tersely. He released another sigh. "It's rare, but there are some carriers who get sparked very easily and install reproductive blocking firewalls to prevent them from becoming sparked. Otherwise, they run a high chance of getting sparked just about every time they merge with their mates." Ratchet groaned. "Unfortunately, those types of carriers don't know they get sparked so easily until they get sparked close together, like I have."

"So, firewalls will stop this from happening again?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes. Although it does me little good now." Ratchet retorted.

Optimus made his way around the desk and over to his agitated mate. He knelt down by Ratchet and took one of the chartreuse medic's hands in his own. "Don't worry, Ratchet. We made it through this once, and we'll do it again. This time might not have been planned, either, but it won't change how we feel about this little one."

Ironhide also made his way over and placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "He's right, Ratch. We won't love this little one any more or less than Hot Rod and Solar Flare. 'Sides, I think we can handle raising three of them."

"That's a lovely thought." Ratchet glanced at them. "There's just one problem."

"What?" Optimus couldn't imagine what the problem could be.

"I'm sparked with three sparklings. We'll be raising five of them." Ratchet replied.

Optimus and Ironhide were both shocked by that statement. Three sparklings? Triplets? Five creations in all? The two mechs were so shocked that both wound up fainting from the shock of it.

"Scrap." Ratchet groaned, rubbing the sides of his helm. He needed to go crawl into his berth and not come out of it for about eighteen groon.

There was a knock on the door.

"What?" Ratchet called.

The door opened, and First Aid peered in. He was shocked to see Optimus and Ironhide laid out on the floor. Had his mentor really been so pissed he knocked them out? "What happened?"

"They fainted when I told them." Ratchet answered.

First Aid was surprised. "I wouldn't have thought that they would have been so shocked to learn that you were sparked again. It's shocking yes, but I thought they would have handled it better than this."

"They fainted at the news its triplets." Ratchet corrected. He sighed. He had thought he'd have a while before he carried again. He didn't think that it would happen now.

"I see." First Aid looked at Ratchet. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. It's starting to sink in." Ratchet glanced down at his mates. "I think I took it a bit better than they did."

Ironhide released a groaned before he slowly onlined his optics. He sat up and rubbed his helm. "What in the Pit happened?"

Optimus also onlined and sat up. "I thought Ratchet said he was sparked with triplets."

"I did." Ratchet looked at his mates in amusement. "You fainted after hearing that."

"You're sure?" Ironhide asked.

First Aid was annoyed. "I may not have the vorns of experience that Ratchet does, Ironhide, but I think that I can tell when a bot is sparked and how many they are sparked with."

Optimus blinked, a bit surprised to see First Aid there as he knew that the young medic had not been there several moments ago. "When did you arrive, First Aid?"

"A few moments ago, sir." First Aid then pulled a cube of medical grade energon out of his subspace. "I was bringing you this, Ratchet. You forgot to get it when you left the infirmary."

Ratchet took it from his apprentice. "Thank you." Back to this again, Ratchet thought as he took a sip of the medical grade.

Ironhide groaned. "Five sparklings? This will be a trip."

Ratchet glared at him. "At least **YOU'RE **not the one giving birth to them. Do you have any idea how hard it was to give birth to twins?"

"The stress of the situation made it that much harder then, Ratchet. It might not be as bad this time since you won't have that extreme stress on you." First Aid stated.

Ratchet tossed a glare that had the young medic shivering. "When you give birth, First Aid, then you can tell me how bad it may or may not be. Until then, keep it to yourself. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." First Aid squeaked. He wondered if he would end up slagged because of his next statement. "If you want, you can take the rest of the cycle off. Hook, Jolt, and I should be able to handle the infirmary without you for the cycle."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Ratchet stated.

First Aid nodded before he turned and left the office.

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide. "Well, you got your wish on more sparklings."

Ironhide cringed, worried Ratchet might decide to throw something at him now.

Ratchet finished the cube of medical grade energon and set it aside before he stood up, and Optimus and Ironhide scrambled to their feet as well.

"I think I'm going to see if Wheeljack and Skyfire will watch Solar Flare and Hot Rod a while longer so that I can lay down a while. I think I need it." Without waiting for a reply from his mates, Ratchet turned and headed out the door.

"You know, I so didn't see this one coming." Optimus muttered.

"Yeah." Ironhide glanced at his mate. "But you have to admit that we have had a few powerful merges recently, especially the night we bonded with 'im."

"Indeed." Optimus sighed. "I suppose Ratchet's anger was rightly placed. He didn't want to have anymore sparklings for a while. I'm amazed neither of us ended up with any injuries."

"Yeah. Glad he didn't mangle us." Ironhide then grinned. "Ya know, we're responsible for about half the sparklings that have been born recently."

"Please don't tell Ratchet that. It might just give him incentive to kill us." Optimus stated.

Ironhide nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Ratchet trekked across the base toward his quarters. He could feel a sudden exhaustion wash over him as he made his way to his quarters. He couldn't explain it, but he was suddenly very tired. He supposed the emotional surprise had made him so. He entered his quarters, thankfully, without running into anybot who wanted to talk to him about something. The medic headed right for the berth room before he collapsed on the berth.<p>

Ratchet lay on his side before he curled in on himself, a hand resting on his chest plates. He was sparked again. With three sparklings. Primus, this was too much!

Ratchet had wanted to wait to have more sparklings for a reason. He loved Hot Rod and Solar Flare with all his spark, but they were a handful on their own. How he was going to manage to raise five sparklings who were right at the same age was beyond him.

Ratchet sighed as he offlined his optics. How was he going to do this? He knew that he would have Ironhide and Optimus there with him throughout this, but carrying was taxing as it was. How was he supposed to care for Hot Rod and Solar Flare like he needed to when he was also having to go through the different stages of carrying? There was a reason bots didn't have sparklings so close together. So that the proper attention and care could be given the sparklings that they already had. Sparklings were even more dependent on their carrier than their sire.

Ratchet was scared. He could admit that. To himself at least. He was scared that he wouldn't be able to care for Hot Rod and Solar Flare like he should. He was scared that he would mess up with them now that he was carrying. He was scared that he wouldn't be able to give all five sparklings the care and attention that they needed to grow up. He was scared that he would fail them all. He was scared that he would fail as a carrier because of having too many too fast. Or rather, having so little time between them.

Ratchet shuddered his optics as his frame started to shake. He couldn't stop the sob from escaping him or the tears from falling. He curled tighter into himself as he allowed his processors to sink into these depressive thoughts, and he allowed his fears to take over.

It wasn't long before Ratchet could feel two sets of arms wrapped around him, one from in front of him and one from behind him. The medic didn't have the processor space to care why they had shown up. He slowly uncurled himself and pressed his face into the black chest plates in front of him, letting his emotions get the best of him for the time being.

Optimus and Ironhide had been shocked and worried when they had felt such pained emotions flow through their bond with Ratchet. Neither had expected the medic to have such doubts as he had given no signs of such thoughts before, but the two had instantly stopped what they were doing and rushed to their quarters to see and talk to their mate. They had been shocked and pained to find Ratchet curled into a ball as he sobbed. They had instantly gone to the berth and held onto Ratchet.

"Uh, easy, Ratch." Ironhide told the medic as he held him. Words were never his strong suit.

Optimus was much better at them at least. "Don't worry, Ratchet. Things are going to be okay. It'll all work out." Optimus told him as he gently stroked his fingers down the medic's back in a soothing motion.

:_Prime, is everything all right? Ratchet's emotions are everywhere._: Wheeljack suddenly said, obviously worried for his twin.

:_Everything will be fine, Wheeljack. Ironhide and I are with him._: Optimus assured the inventor.

:_Okay. Let me know if you need anything._: Wheeljack then cut the comm with his Prime and leader.

Optimus was concerned for Ratchet mainly because of these thoughts that the medic was having. He had to admit that he hadn't even considered how difficult it would be for Ratchet to carry at the same time he was trying to raise two other sparklings who were already seven groon. And he hadn't considered the fact that sparklings did tend to depend more on their carriers than they did their sires. It would make things a lot harder for Ratchet now.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack was pacing the room nervously. He knew that his Prime and Ironhide were there with Ratchet, but it didn't stop him from worrying about Ratchet. His brother was <strong>NOT <strong>an overly emotional mech, so when he felt Ratchet's emotions get out of control in a way that could only be described as an emotional meltdown, then Wheeljack tended to worry.

"Wheeljack, please calm down. Whatever is going on will be taken care of by Optimus and Ironhide. You know that those two will look after Ratchet. They'll get to the bottom of what's going on and take care of it." Skyfire told his mate.

Wheeljack sighed. "Yeah. I know." He reached up and rubbed between his optics. "I just get worried when Ratchet gets like this. You know how he is. When he has an emotional meltdown, it's bad. Him having three since being on Earth is a record and not the kind I like."

"Three? When were the other two?" Skywarp asked curiously.

"The first time was when Ratchet first found out he was carrying Hot Rod and Solar Flare. The second time was when he kissed Ironhide before he knew that Optimus and Ironhide were in love with him. He thought he had just kissed the Prime's mate, despite the fact Ironhide had kissed him first. And then there's this time." Wheeljack walked over and collapsed on the couch beside Skyfire. "I just wish I knew what it was that upset Ratchet this much."

Skyfire placed a hand on top of his mate's own. "You can't worry about that, Wheeljack. Optimus and Ironhide will see to Ratchet. You know that. I'm quite certain that whatever is going on with Ratchet will work itself out in its own time. You don't need to worry about it like this."

"I'm sorry. I just have problems seeing a mech like Ratchet having an emotional meltdown. He just seems like the type that doesn't allow **ANYTHING **to get to him." Thundercracker stated.

"Well, Ratch doesn't have them too often. But when he does, it's never a good thing." Wheeljack replied.

"There is no reason to be so upset, Wheeljack. It'll work out. I'm sure that whatever has gotten Ratchet so upset will be resolved in time." Skyfire told him.

Wheeljack hoped that he was right. He didn't like it when his brother was like this. It always worried him.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Ironhide had finally managed to calm their mate down, much to their relief. They knew that too much emotional stress was not good for Ratchet or the sparklings that he was carrying. They had learned that the first time he had been carrying.<p>

Which meant that they weren't going to allow Ratchet to keep all of this bottled up. He was going to talk about this with them if it was the last thing that they ever did.

Optimus left the berth and headed into their kitchen to get a cube of energon for Ratchet. He figured that the medic was going to need it after how upset he had been. Once he had the cube, he headed back to the berth room to find that Ratchet was sitting up and leaning back against the wall behind their berth. The Prime had to admit that Ratchet looked both exhausted and worried. He walked over and handed the cube to Ratchet. "Drink this, Ratchet. I think that you need it."

Ratchet took the cube from his mate. "Thank you." He then started to drink it as Optimus sat back down beside him.

"Why didn't you mention before that you were so worried about this, Ratch? We're all bonded. We're suppose to share those types of things." Ironhide told him.

Ratchet sighed. "Because it's just now starting to sink in completely, Ironhide. I was shocked and frustrated at that point and didn't consider the rest until now."

"Oh." Ironhide supposed it was a good thing that he wasn't keeping secrets at least.

Optimus reached over and slid an arm around Ratchet's waist. "Don't worry about it, Ratchet. We're going to handle this together. All three of us."

Ratchet sighed. "I know. It's just that carrying is difficult and strenuous on its own. Add in the fact that there are two other sparklings already here-"

"It just means that Optimus and I are going to have to help out more, Ratch. It won't kill us. We're not going to leave everything to you." Ironhide told him.

"I know. I suppose I was just having a panic attack." Ratchet replied.

"You're entitled." Optimus knew that Ratchet was more than entitled to a panic attack given everything. Especially since he hadn't wanted anymore sparklings until Hot Rod and Solar Flare were older.

* * *

><p>Optimus had gone back to his office to get some more work done while Ironhide had chosen to remain in their quarters with Ratchet. It had been a shocking day and had also felt long. And it was barely afternoon now.<p>

"Still alive, I see."

Optimus looked up to see his brother standing in the doorway of his office. "What is it, Megatron?"

Megatron walked on into the office, shutting the door behind him. "What did you do to piss Ratchet off? If I'd of seen that look out on the battlefield, I think I would have called an immediate retreat."

"Now I know what I did wrong. I needed Ratchet on the front lines, not the back." Optimus muttered.

Megatron sat down across from his brother. "What happened?"

"He's sparked." Optimus replied.

"I'm serious." Megatron snapped, irate.

Optimus glared at him. "So am I."

Megatron was surprised. "But Hot Rod and Solar Flare are only-"

"Seven groon. I know." Optimus sighed. "It's not like we were trying, Megatron. Believe me. We had every intention of waiting until Solar Flare and Hot Rod were an orn and a half."

"Apparently Primus had other ideas." Megatron remarked.

"I suppose. In any case, Ratchet was upset about that. Not to mention worried because of the fact that carrying is difficult and already having two sparklings will make it harder." Optimus stated.

"Suppose so. Seekers are naturally easy to spark, so Starscream has to keep firewalls in place to prevent himself from becoming sparked. Once ours comes, he'll have to have those firewalls replaced." Megatron stated.

"I know. Ratchet's going to have to have them now, too, since he seems to be one of the few outside of Seekers and Prraxians that are easy to spark." Optimus answered.

Megatron watched him a moment. "Just out of curiosity, how many is he sparked with?"

"Triplets." Optimus replied.

Megatron was shocked. He then let out a whistle. "Big family fast."

"Oh, shut up!" Optimus snapped. He had a bit of a stressful day as it was, so his own patience had worn thin.

Megatron was unfazed by it, though. "I certainly hope you survive this. If Ratchet doesn't end up killing you two during this carrying period, then he most certainly will refuse to let you or Ironhide touch him ever again."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Optimus muttered.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack blinked in surprise. "Well, that was fast."<p>

Ratchet glared at him, suppressing the growl he wanted to let loose solely based on the fact that Hot Rod and Solar Flare were playing in the floor, and the medic didn't want to scare them. "Do not start, Wheeljack."

Skyfire looked thoughtful. "I suppose Optimus and Ironhide will have to have reproductive firewalls put into place."

Ironhide froze in the doorway where he had been bringing the energon bottles to his creations. "Why us?"

Ratchet sighed. "Those types of firewalls interfere with important functions that medic's really to perform their duties. It can disrupt our scanners, which means we could make a wrong diagnosis or miss something vital. Medics are **forbidden **from using them. Therefore, it will have to be you two." He cast a glare at Ironhide. "That, or not spark merging but every few orn."

"So, uh, when do we have that done?" Ironhide asked as he handed the two sparklings their bottles.

"Truthfully, it can be done as soon as the programs are created, but they wouldn't need to be installed until after these three are born." Ratchet replied.

"Okay." Ironhide figured that having this software installed would be a lot easier than not being able to spark merge with Ratchet for an extended period of time.

"I guess I'd better get busy." Wheeljack murmured.

"Worry about the others first, 'Jack. The only thing we'd really need are the cribs and more bottles. We don't need any more toys." Ratchet told him.

"Sure thing." Wheeljack replied.

"Considering you told the President that we only have sparklings every orn and a half, how will you explain this to him?" Skyfire asked.

"With the truth. It's easy to spark me, so firewalls will be in place to prevent this from happening. It's what I'll tell him." Ratchet stated.

"Probably for the best." Skyfire agreed.

Wheeljack grinned. "Wouldn't it be funny if one of the three ended up being split-spark twins?"

Ratchet glared at him. "Do. Not. Even. Joke. About. It."

"Sorry." Wheeljack squeaked.

* * *

><p>"I believe that Colonel Lennox nearly had a heart attack when I informed him that Ratchet was sparked again." Optimus stated.<p>

"What did you tell him?" Ratchet asked, knowing Lennox would have questioned it since he had stated it would be 150 Earth years before he could carry again.

"That it's rare for mechs other than Seekers to spark so easy, but that there are a few who could and you are one of them." Optimus replied.

"Good. I need to get the firewall programs done so that they can be installed." Ratchet was glad that Optimus at least already knew that he and Ironhide would have to be the ones to have the programs installed. It's not like the program would mess with weapons systems or anything.

"In any case, we'll handle this." Ironhide glanced down at Hot Rod and Solar Flare. "Wonder how they'll react to having siblings."

"We have sixteen groon before we find out." Ratchet stated.

There was something that had been bothering Optimus, and it was one he needed allayed. "Ratchet, I know back on Cybertron I heard that having too many sparklings too soon could be harmful to a carrier. Is that true?"

"It can be." Ratchet replied.

That wasn't what the Prime wanted to hear.

"Normally it was harsher on those with smaller frame types, and that's normally when they don't bother with firewalls and end up sparked several times without giving their sparks time to heal. Mine has healed, so that threat is out of the way." He glanced at them. "But don't think for a second that I'm doing this again. I am not having sparklings this close together ever again."

"Don't worry. We won't let it happen this close together again." Ironhide wasn't about to put Ratchet at risk by having too many too soon. Besides, he wanted to live a long life with his mates.

Ratchet had to admit that he was scared about this since he knew it would be difficult, but at least he had Optimus and Ironhide there to help him. And he wasn't going to upset about the fact that Primus had gifted them with three more creations. He just questioned his timing.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

Here's the next chapter.

Thanks for all the support!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 41<p>

"I beg your pardon?"

Ratchet barely held in his frustrated sigh at the question that had been asked of him by the President of the United States. He had volunteered to tell the President that he was sparked since he knew Lennox would not want to have to tell him something like that, and Ratchet didn't see a reason in forcing the Prime to tell the President something like this. So he was in the middle of telling the President about him carrying again via video conference. "I am sparked again, Mr. President."

The President blinked a moment as he processed what he had been told. "I thought you told me that your race's carriers could only be sparked every one hundred and fifty of our years."

"Under most circumstances, that is true. Praxians and Seekers are known for being easily sparked and able to carry again so close together. It is why reproductive firewalls are put into place to prevent them from becoming sparked so soon between sparklings. It's similar to your birth control although our form is 100 percent effective unless the firewalls are corrupted. Only a medic can install them or remove them." Ratchet said.

"Are you one of these two then?" the President asked.

"No, Mr. President. It's rare, but there are a few carriers who are easily sparked outside of Praxians and Seekers. Those carriers rarely are aware of how easily they are sparked until they end up sparked close together as I am. There are no criteria or signs of carriers who are easily sparked." Ratchet explained.

"I see. Can I assume that you will have these firewalls installed to ensure that you are not sparked so close together again?" the President asked.

"No. Those firewalls can interfere with a medic's function. It's forbidden for medics to have them, so Optimus and Ironhide will be the ones to have them installed. It will prevent them from sparking me again until those firewalls are removed." Ratchet answered.

"I understand." The President then smirked at the medic. "I must say that Optimus Prime and Ironhide are good at beating the odds."

Ratchet groaned. "I know they are, and I wish they weren't. If they break anymore odds, I swear that I am going to end up ripping them limb from limb."

"Well, I appreciate you informing me of this, Ratchet. Can I assume that Colonel Lennox and Mr. Witwicky are already aware of the fact that you are carrying again?" the President asked.

"I know that Optimus informed Colonel Lennox yesterday after he learned I was carrying. I assume that Colonel Lennox has informed Samuel, and if he has not then, I am certain that Samuel will be informed shortly. I will ensure he is aware." Ratchet told the President.

"Thank you, Ratchet. I appreciate being informed." The President said.

"Of course, Mr. President." Ratchet replied.

"Have a good day, and I hope that all works out for you." The President told him.

"Thank you, Mr. President. I appreciate it." Ratchet replied.

The video screen then went blank as the President ended the video conference.

Ratchet leaned back in his chair with a sigh. At least that was over. He reached up and placed a hand on his chest plates. He hadn't expected to be sparked again so soon, and he most certainly did not expect to be sparked with three sparklings. Even if he hadn't expected it, Ratchet wanted everything to work out for the best as well.

* * *

><p>Sam spit out his coffee in shock at what he had just been told. "Ratchet is what!"<p>

Lennox sighed. He had to admit that he hadn't had a much better reaction when Optimus had told him. "Yeah. Ratchet's sparked again. Apparently, he is easily sparked and didn't know it. So Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet are going to be having three more sparklings."

Mikaela let out a low whistle. "I hope that they wanted a big family. Because they've already got it."

Lennox shrugged. "Not planned. From what I heard from Jazz and Prowl, Ratchet stormed into Optimus's office and looked murderous. A miracle that Ratchet didn't end up killing them both."

"So, how many sparklings does that make that's on the way?" Sam asked.

"Last account I had, it would be six not counting Hot Rod and Solar Flare. Three for Ratchet, Optimus, and Ironhide, one for Jazz and Prowl, one for Megatron and Starscream, and one for Skyfire and Wheeljack. That's all that I know of." Lennox stated.

Mikaela smiled. "I think it's great."

Both men looked at Mikaela.

"Oh, come on! These guys have been at war for millions of years. They have only known war, pain, death, and all that. I think it's great that they are moving on past the war and having families of their own. They all deserve to have something like this go on. They're all having kids, getting on with their lives, and being happy. I'm glad that they have this." Mikaela said.

"I guess that's true." Sam agreed.

Mikaela smiled. "Maybe it's not how they said things would go, but it's what's happening. And I honestly think that Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet deserve to have a family." Mikaela said.

"No one said that they didn't deserve it, 'Kaela. It's just that they told us Ratchet wouldn't be carrying again until after we were all dead and buried. Just more than a little shocking is all." Sam told her, reaching over and placing a hand on Mikaela's shoulder.

"Okay. I get it." Mikaela replied.

"We aren't mad, Mikaela. In fact, I am happy for them. They do deserve to be happy." Lennox smiled. "And I'm rather certain that Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide will be at the new base before Ratchet has these three."

"Does the President know?" Sam asked, looking at Lennox.

"Ratchet was having a video conference with him this morning and was going to tell the President himself." Lennox replied.

"Glad we don't have to." Sam muttered.

"Me and you both." Lennox replied.

* * *

><p>Jazz burst out laughing and ended up falling the ground, holding his abdominal plating as tears fell down his cheeks from laughing so hard.<p>

Ironhide growled at the TIC. "What in the Pit is so funny!" His cannons came to life on instinct as Ironhide glared at the silver mech.

Prowl himself was chuckling. "I believe that Jazz has found the fact that you two have, once more, beaten the odds where Ratchet is concerned amusing. It is incredible just how often you two have beaten the odds. Ratchet shouldn't have been able to become sparked the first time, and yet he did. He should not have been able to become sparked this time, and yet he did. You two have an uncanny ability to beat the odds."

Optimus groaned. "Please don't tell Ratchet that. He may not be as pissed as he was yesterday, but he's still unhappy enough to murder us both." He sighed, rubbing his forehelm. "Primus knows my life was shortened by about ten vorn when I saw that expression on his faceplates yesterday."

"He is unhappy at the prospect of more sparklings?" That surprised Prowl. The SIC had seen how good Ratchet was with Solar Flare and Hot Rod. The Praxian had thought that the medic would want to have more sparklings.

"It's not that. It's more the timing that he's unhappy with." Ironhide said.

"As Ratchet pointed out, sparklings are much more dependent on their carriers than their sires. It's why carriers don't have sparklings so close together." Optimus stated.

"Ah! Yes. Carrying combined with caring for two sparklings will be very taxing and exhausting for Ratchet. It will be difficult." Prowl agreed.

"We're just going to have to help him a great deal more." Ironhide stated.

"I'd say so." Jazz glanced at Prowl. "I guess this means we wait a while before more."

"Yes. As soon as I have our sparkling, I am having the firewalls reinstalled." Prowl replied.

Jazz glanced at the Prime and the Weapon's Specialist. "So, planning on more so soon after these three?"

"NO!" Optimus and Ironhide shouted at the same time.

Jazz jumped. "Geez. Ah was just teasin' ya."

"I believe that their reaction stems more from the fact that it could endanger Ratchet's life." Prowl stated.

Jazz's visor brightened in shock. "Carrying a threat to the doc's life?" This was a news alert for the silver mech.

"It can be for any carrier. Being sparked so close together too often can weaken a carrier's spark and has led to the carrier's spark extinguishing. Granted, it would take being sparked about five to six times in a deca-cycle to make a carrier's spark that weak. Mainly, it's those who are careless that end up in such a situation." Prowl stated.

"Didn't know that." Jazz glanced at the other two mechs. "No wonder you two don't want Ratchet to be sparked again."

"It's a risk that we would rather not take." Ironhide stated.

"I don't think Ratchet would be in any danger. This is just the second time, and I would guess that Ratchet already has a strong spark. This shouldn't hurt him." Prowl smiled. "Of course, I am not a medic, so I really don't know."

"First Aid doesn't think Ratchet's in any danger, either. Although Ironhide and I are going to have the reproductive firewalls installed so that Ratchet won't end up sparked again so quickly." Optimus stated.

"Why you two?" Jazz asked.

"Those firewalls can interfere with a medic's function. Can't have his scanners give him a wrong diagnosis." Prowl replied.

"Not a good thing with doc." Jazz agreed.

* * *

><p>Ratchet could feel the effects of the first stage of carrying start to take hold of him. He was really tired, which was common with the first stage. He had stayed tired when carrying Hot Rod and Solar Flare, and he was certain it would be worse since he was carrying three. He needed to get some rest. :<em>Elita, are you off duty?<em>: Ratchet asked, comming the femme that had been helpful in watching his creations before.

:_Yes, I am, Ratchet. Is everything all right?_: Elita asked.

:_I'm fine, Elita. I'm sparked again._: Ratchet said.

:_I know. I heard that from Optimus. How are you?_: Elita asked.

:_Tired. I need to get some rest, so I wondered if you would watch Hot Rod and Solar Flare for me to get some recharge._: Ratchet told her.

:_Not a problem. I'll meet you at your quarters._: Elita replied.

:_Thank you._: Ratchet then cut the link. He stood up and walked over to his sparklings before scooping them up into his arms. "Come on. You're going to play with Elita for a while."

The two sparklings clicked happily at the thought of playing with Elita.

Ratchet left his office and looked over at Hook, who was the only one in the infirmary. "Hook, I need to get some rest, so you'll be in charge of the infirmary."

"Sure." Hook glanced at the two sparklings. "Do you need me to watch them for you?"

"No. Elita is going to watch them for me." Ratchet replied.

"All right, sir. Don't worry about the infirmary." Hook told him.

Ratchet nodded before he left the infirmary and headed back toward his quarters.

True to her word, Elita was waiting for Ratchet at his quarters.

"Thank you for this, Elita." Ratchet told her as he handed his sparklings to her. He felt a pang of guilt at the fact that he was too tired to watch after his own creations. It was why carriers shouldn't have sparklings so close together. He hated that he couldn't take care of them like he should.

"Don't do that to yourself, Ratchet. You are a good carrier. You are making sure that they are taken care of while you get the rest you need. That is a sign that you are a good carrier." Elita told him, as if she could read his processors.

"I should be able to watch them, though." Ratchet protested.

"Ratchet, you can't help that this happened, but you are making sure they are safe and taken care of. That is a part of being a good carrier. Don't doubt yourself. You're not a failure because of this, and you are not going to fail at all." Elita stated. She smiled at him. "You may just have to work less in the infirmary and focus more on these two and yourself."

Ratchet smiled at her. "Thanks, Elita."

Elita nodded her helm. "Now, get the rest that you need. I'll make sure that they are safe and taken care of for a while." The femme then headed off with Hot Rod and Solar Flare in her arms.

Ratchet then entered his quarters. He went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a cube of regular grade energon, which he quickly downed before he headed to the berth room. He collapsed on the berth, offlining his optics. He lay on his side while placing a hand on his chest plates. "We'll figure this out. I promise." With the quiet promise to the three he currently carried, Ratchet allowed himself to drift into recharge, getting the rest that he desperately needed for the sparklings' sake as well as his own.

* * *

><p>Lennox walked into Optimus's office, rubbing his ear.<p>

Optimus noticed this and became considered for his friend. "Is everything all right, Colonel?"

"Huh?" Lennox looked up, a bit startled at the sudden question. "Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. I just told Sarah that Ratchet's sparked again." He winced. "I think she busted my eardrum from her squealing. I think that she wants to come out here again with the kids."

"Ah! I see." Optimus had come to realize that while female humans and femmes were completely different species, they tended to act a bit alike, particularly when new life was involved. "I'm certain that Ratchet would not mind the distraction."  
>Lennox looked up at the Prime. "Is Ratchet still pissed at you two?"<p>

"Not as much as he was before, Colonel. I believe that Ratchet has settled down and come to terms with the fact that he is carrying once more." Optimus answered.

Lennox sighed. "Well, at least this time around Ratchet will be able to give birth in an infirmary, not in a cave close to enemy lines."

"Indeed. That is something that we are grateful for as well." Optimus sighed. "Although this will be a rough sixteen months."

"Optimus, no offense meant, but I am really glad that I am not in your place." Lennox stated.

"None taken, Colonel Lennox." Optimus assured him.

* * *

><p>Ironhide entered the rec room while he had a small break during his shift and did a double-take when he saw that Hot Rod and Solar Flare were playing around in the rec room with Bumblebee and Bluestreak. He also noted that Chromia and Elita were not far off with Skywarp and Barricade nearby. He walked over to group. "Why do you guys have them?"<p>

"Because Ratchet needed some rest, and he asked me to watch them for a bit." Elita shrugged. "I was off-duty, and I don't mind. Besides, Ratchet needs the rest at the moment."

Ironhide supposed that that was true. He noticed that Hot Rod had already made his way over to him and wanted him to pick him up. The black mech reached down and easily lifted his son into his arms. "Yeah. Forgot how tired he stayed during the first stage."

"Well, he needed the rest. He'll comm me when he comes out of recharge, and I'll take them back to him." Elita chuckled. "I brought them here because I knew that Bumblebee and Bluestreak would enjoy seeing them. Besides, it does them good to see more of us."

Ironhide nodded, not arguing.

Solar Flare had made her way back to Bluestreak and started to climb up the grey Praxian.

Bluestreak watched her carefully. He certainly didn't want anything to happen to her in front of Ironhide, nor did he want to have to tell Ratchet Solar Flare got hurt playing with him.

Ironhide realized that he and Optimus were going to have to figure out something to allow them to help Ratchet a lot more. Granted, it wasn't feasible for one of them to always be off, but they had to do something. They needed a way to help their mate more. After all, Ratchet had a lot that was being thrown at him in such a short time.

* * *

><p>Ratchet online his optics to find that he felt a great deal better than he did when he had gone into recharge. He had warnings in his HUD that he was low on energon, but that was to be expected. He'd be consuming a great deal more energon now that he was carrying again.<p>

Ratchet sat up, allowing his legs to dangle over the edge of the berth for a moment. He then brought a hand up to rest on his chest plates. "We'll figure this out, little ones. Your sires and I will." He then rose and headed out of the berth room to get some energon before he tracked down his sparklings and got them back.

However, the sound of giggling and clicking reach his audios. The medic frowned before he peered into the living room and was rather surprised to see Hot Rod and Solar Flare playing in the floor with Ironhide, who had a smile on his faceplates as well. "'Hide?"

Ironhide glanced up before smiling at his mate. "Hey, Ratchet. Did you rest well?"

"Um, yes, I did." The medic glanced from Ironhide to their sparklings and back to Ironhide. "Didn't you have patrol today?"

"Yeah, but I got Inferno to cover for me. Got these two from Elita and came back here." Ironhide looked a bit concerned. "We didn't rouse you, did we?"  
>Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "No. You did not. I was on my way to the kitchen and was unaware that you three were even here."<p>

"Good!" Ironhide smiled brightly. "I was hoping that we wouldn't disturb you."

"What is going on, Ironhide?" Ratchet asked.

Ironhide got to his feet before he made his way over to Ratchet. "Orion and I said that we needed to help you with Hot Rod and Solar Flare now since you're carrying again. That means in a lot of ways, Ratchet. Since you were tired and needed rest, I felt that Orion or I should be watching our sparklings, not others."

Ratchet started to protest.

"I know that Elita was off-duty, and I know that she was willing, but we can't be asking others to watch them all the time." Ironhide glanced at Ratchet. "I know that this isn't your fault, Ratch, but when you need rest, just get me or Optimus to watch them?"

"You were both on duty." Ratchet retorted.

"Yeah. You watch them all day in the medbay, Ratch. I think Orion can manage to keep them in his office with him while he does his work." Ironhide grinned. "And I can always find some mech willing to take over for me for a while."

Ratchet sighed. "I suppose you're right." He glanced over at his sparklings. "Makes me feel like a horrible carrier. I can't even watch my own sparklings."

"You are not a horrible carrier, Ratchet." Optimus spoke from behind the two as he walked up. "You can't help that carrying exhausts you so much. We do understand. You need rest while carrying these three, and we understand that. Ironhide's right. I can watch them in my office while I do my work. And if I do have meetings, it won't hurt to ask others to watch them just for a few joor. Just not all the time."

Ironhide nodded. "We'll figure this out. It might take a bit of time, but we're going to manage to get through this."

Ratchet sighed. "I know we will. It's just hard right now." He glanced at Hot Rod and Solar Flare, who were happily playing with each other. "I just wish I could devote so much more time to them."

Optimus rested a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "I know, Ratchet, but we will figure this out. Don't worry about it. Things will work out."

Ratchet nodded, hoping his mates were right.

* * *

><p>"Kinda worried about Ratchet." Wheeljack stated as he worked on another crib. He had gotten back to building the essentials for sparklings since he had found out that his brother was sparked again.<p>

Skyfire turned to look at his mate. "Why is that, Wheeljack? I know that this isn't exactly what Ratchet had planned, but I am certain that he is happy about more sparklings."

Wheeljack sighed. "I know that, Sky. It's just that I've heard stories about bots having too many sparklings too fast, and their spark extinguishing because of it." Wheeljack's spark twisted unpleasantly at the thought of losing his brother in such a way. "I just don't want anything to happen to him."

Skyfire understood his mate's fears. He walked over and pulled Wheeljack into a reassuring hug. "Do not worry so much, 'Jack." The shuttle smiled. "Those stories are true, but in those who are careless to get sparked four or five times in a short span of time. I do not believe that two times will affect Ratchet's spark that much. It might take a bit longer for his spark to heal from carrying this time, but I do not believe that the effects will be much worse than that."

"You sure?" Wheeljack turned to face his mate.

Skyfire smiled. "Of course. It would take carrying quite a few more times to endanger Ratchet's spark. I am certain that he will be fine. And I have no doubt that First Aid and Hook will be monitoring him closely, just to be safe. Ratchet is in good hands." Skyfire stated.

Wheeljack sighed. "I know, Sky. Ratch is bonded to Optimus and Ironhide now, so I guess I should leave all the worrying about his health to them. I've just been the one who stayed so concerned for Ratchet so much in the past that I guess I can't stop."

"It's not such a bad thing that you remain concerned for your brother's well being, 'Jack. You just don't need to get so worked up over nothing. Everything is fine." Skyfire pursed his lips. "I suppose we should be more concerned over whether or not our Prime and Weapon's Specialist will be in the same state by the time this is over that they are in now."

Wheeljack laughed. "If Ratchet has anything to say about it, they won't be." He snickered. "No bot knows as good as I do how Ratchet's temper is and how good his aim is. Or that Ratchet never utters a threat that he is not willing to carry out."

Skyfire nodded. "So you have no need to worry. You probably need to worry about Optimus and Ironhide making it out of this alive more than you need to worry about Ratchet."

Wheeljack nodded in agreement. He supposed that his mate was right. And he really did hope that Optimus and Ironhide made it out of this alive. After all, he didn't want to have to be the one that helped Ratchet raise the five sparklings.

* * *

><p>Ratchet felt a bit better about all this after talking to his mates about how he was feeling. He supposed he needed to hear it from them that he wasn't a bad carrier for not being able to care for his sparklings like he should. It was just something that they were going to have to deal with together.<p>

Ratchet returned to the medbay just as Starscream was coming in to the infirmary with Megatron behind him for the Seeker's check up.

"Hi, Ratchet. How are you doing?" The Seeker was well aware of the fact that the chartreuse medic was sparked again, so he was curious as to how the medic was doing. And he also wondered if the medic had decided to offline his mates yet.

"I'm fine, Starscream." Ratchet answered. He glanced around and noticed the medbay was empty.

"There was an incident on the shooting range." Megatron supplied.

Ratchet sighed. "Well, at least I know it wasn't Ironhide." He motioned for the berth. "I can easily handle this, Starscream."

Starscream nodded before he walked over and sat down on the medic berth.

"And how is my brother?" Megatron asked. He smirked. "Is he still alive, or am I handling everything now?"

"He's still alive." Ratchet replied. He glared at the former Decepticon leader. "And why would I kill him? Or Ironhide? I most certainly do not wish to raise five sparklings alone."  
>"I can understand that. I most certainly would not wish to raise any number of sparklings alone." Starscream agreed with the medic.<p>

Ratchet chuckled. "Indeed." He then turned to face the Seeker. "All right, Starscream. Open up."

Starscream did as the medic asked and opened his chest plates.

Ratchet was a bit taken aback by what he was seeing. Then again, he supposed he shouldn't be so surprised that this happened with a Seeker. "Starscream, who initially told you that you were sparked?" The CMO knew that it wasn't him. He had just read the report.

"Hook. Why?" Starscream asked.

Megatron grew concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Not at all. I'm afraid that Hook missed something, though." Ratchet stated.

"You mean, I'm not sparked?" The mere thought that he was not sparked after all ached the Seeker's spark. He wanted a sparkling so badly.

Ratchet shook his helm. "No, Starscream. You are very much sparked. Hook apparently did not notice that you are sparked with a trine."

"A trine?" Starscream was shocked. He hadn't expected to be told that he was sparked with a trine at the moment.

"A trine?" Megatron repeated, shocked.

Ratchet nodded. "Not entirely unexpected. Seekers are known for having trines."

"Are they all healthy?" Starscream asked.

"Yes. Very healthy, actually." Ratchet replied. He wasn't surprised to find that Starscream's energy levels were lower than they should be. He knew that the Seeker wouldn't have known that he was carrying a trine and needed even more medical grade. "You'll need to start taking in two cubes of medical grade energon for the time being."

"Of course, Ratchet." Starscream was excited that he was carrying a trine. Maybe they'd even be Seekers!

* * *

><p>Ironhide burst out laughing. "Wonder how Megatron is going to deal with the fact that he's having three at one time just like we are."<p>

"I'm certain that he'll deal with it just fine, Ironhide." Ratchet replied. He smiled. "And since Starscream is carrying a trine, it wouldn't surprise me if all three ended up being Seekers."

Optimus chuckled. "Well, I'm sure that'll make Starscream happy. I know that he'll like having Seekers to teach about the traditions of Seekers."

Ratchet nodded in agreement. "As we want to teach our young the traditions of our own cultures."

"Well, we're gettin' a lot of sparklings here lately." Ironhide frowned. "Hope it doesn't freak the humans out."

"I'm sure that it won't, Ironhide." Ratchet glanced down and noticed that Hot Rod and Solar Flare were starting to get a little fussy. "And I think that it's time for our evening energon." He started to get up.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Ratch. Orion and I can get it. You stay where you are." The Weapon's Specialist stood up and headed into the kitchen with the red and blue Prime following him.

Ratchet smiled after his mates. He had a feeling that they were going to be a great deal more attentive to him now that he was sparked again. He didn't mind it as long as they didn't act too much like mother hens, as the humans would say. He had enough of that when he was carrying Hot Rod and Solar Flare.

Then again, Ratchet had to admit that the way they acted like mother hens ended up being something he enjoyed because it meant that they cared about him. Before his mates became so intimately involved in his life, he hadn't thought that anybot other than his brother and Skyfire would ever care for him as much as Optimus and Ironhide proved they did.

The two mechs soon returned with energon for all of them. Optimus handed the bottles to their sparklings while Ironhide handed Ratchet one of the cubes in his hand.

"Thanks, Ironhide." Ratchet stated.

"No problem." Ironhide sat down on one side of Ratchet while Optimus sat on the other side of their mate.

Ratchet sat there and watched as his sparklings played. Having three more now wasn't what he had planned, but Ratchet was now looking forward to having three more. They would be able to raise them all in a time of peace, and he prayed that his creations never saw the horror of the war that he had faced for so long. But he was happy with the family that Primus had blessed him with, and he now welcomed the coming sparklings with all his spark.

Although his mates were having reproductive firewalls installed because there was no way he was going to be sparked again for an orn and a half at least. It would be longer if the medic had anything to say about it.

* * *

><p>Drop a review and let me know what you thought!<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

**My family just got the Internet back today, so like I said before, I'm updating all three of my stories! Thanks for the patience!**

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 42<p>

Ironhide walked into his new quarters that he shared with his mates, carrying two rather large crates that held their belongings in it. "Orion's got the last few crates, Ratch. He should be in soon." The black mech set the two crates down into the floor of the living room, which barely held enough room for them to stand in considering the fact that it was littered with crates full of their stuff.

"I still say that I could have helped you two, Ironhide. You shouldn't have had to bring it all from the carrier to our quarters on your own." Ratchet stated from where he was going through one of the crates to see what was inside it. He took out a few of the toys that were in the crate and handed them to Hot Rod and Solar Flare, who happily took them from their carrier.

"Don't think about it, Ratchet. You're sparked and don't need to do heavy lifting like that. 'Sides, Orion and I can handle all this." Ironhide retorted.

Ratchet frowned. "Just because I'm sparked doesn't mean that I can't do anything, Ironhide. It's not until the middle of the second stage that I need to start watching what I do. I haven't entered the second stage yet."

"Yeah, but you're also carrying triplets, Ratch. Ain't no need for you to do all this heavy lifting when Orion and I can handle it." The black mech grinned at Ratchet. "Isn't that why you wanted a relationship with us? Because we're both big strong mechs?"

Ratchet scoffed. "You just described about half of the Autocons, Ironhide. By that requirement, I'd go after a lot of them." He glared at him before a smirk slowly made its way to his lips. "Besides, it would appear I go for less processing power if you're any indication."

Ironhide released an indignant sound at that.

Optimus chuckled as he entered their quarters. "I do hope that you're not including me in that, Ratchet. I know that Ironhide rarely uses the processing power he was sparked with," the Prime ignored Ironhide's incensed squawk, "but I do use the processing power I was sparked with. I don't have a choice considering my position as one of the leaders of the Autocons."

Ratchet smiled. "Of course I wasn't including you in that, Optimus. You actually do use your processing power." He glanced at the black mech. "Ironhide, on the other hand, doesn't."

Ironhide glared at both of his mates. "You two are cruel." He crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

Optimus set the crates that he had carried into the room on the floor before he walked over to his black mate and wrapped his arms around Ironhide's waist before pressing a kiss to the back of Ironhide's neck. "You do realize that you earned that reputation from your motto of "shoot first, ask questions later" that you adopted during the war."

Ironhide shrugged. "So what? When you're fighting for your life, you have to shoot first. If ya don't, you're goin' to be tha one that gets shot."

Ratchet rolled his optics. "You shot first and asked questions later and **STILL **managed to get shot, Ironhide. I should know. I was the one always repairing the holes that you managed to get."

Ironhide grinned. "So I like up close and personal battle."

Ratchet sighed. "There's a reason that you were one of my biggest processor-aches back then. You were always the first one on the medical berth because of the injuries you had."

"I got tha job done, though." Ironhide pointed out.

Optimus smiled. "Well, at least the only way he'll get such injuries now is in training battles."

"Primus knows he's going to manage to get as many injuries in them." Ratchet stated.

"Nah. I'll just be inflicting the damages." Ironhide smirked. "That'll be how you get patients."

Ratchet sighed. "You can't make things easy for me."

Hot Rod and Solar Flare had gotten tired of playing with the few toys that were out and made their way over to their sires, not liking all the attention being on each other and not them.

Unfortunately, Optimus and Ironhide didn't notice their sparklings at their feet.

Hot Rod and Solar Flare were not particularly happy with the fact that their sires were ignoring them, so the two tapped on their sires' feet, trying to get their attention.

Optimus and Ironhide looked down, rather surprised at the sudden sound.

Ratchet chuckled. "It would appear that they don't like the fact that you are holding on to Ironhide, Optimus."

"Why, though?" Ironhide murmured.

"Because they are sparklings, and sparklings generally don't like it when attention is not on them. Particularly when it's their creators' attention." Ratchet replied. He chuckled. "They are rather jealous."

Optimus released his hold on Ironhide before he reached down and picked Solar Flare up. "So, this is what we have to look forward to?"

"For the next five stellar cycles, yes. Once they enter younglinghood, they tend to not be so clingy or jealous. They'll start becoming a bit more independent and not rely on us quite so much." Ratchet smiled. "Although they'll still need us until they enter adolescence."

"So, how are they going to react when these three arrive?" Ironhide asked as he picked Hot Rod up when he noticed the mechling starting to get upset at the lack of attention.

"That is one of the things that concerns me. I don't know how they are going to react." Ratchet replied.

"Well, at least we have time to prepare ourselves." Optimus remarked.

Ratchet nodded. "In any case, we have work to do. We need to get all this stuff unpacked and put away."

"Uh, now?" Ironhide hadn't thought that they would have to get to this part right away.

"Yes. Now, Ironhide. I don't want our quarters looking like this for too long." Ratchet smirked. "And as I recall, you told me that you two could handle all of the heavy lifting."

Ironhide instantly regretted those words.

Optimus sighed. "He's right, Ironhide. We should get everything set up. Besides, I'm probably going to be stuck in meetings all cycle very soon. It'll be better that we get everything done now."

Ironhide released a groan before realizing he was right. "Oh, all right. Where do we get started?"

"We're getting started with Hot Rod and Solar Flare's room. Once we get all of their toys out, I'm sure that they are going to want to stay in there and play while we get everything else set up." Ratchet stated.

Ironhide wanted to say him and Optimus would be the ones doing that, but decided that he liked living far too much. Better to not piss of the sparked mech.

Ironhide and Optimus found all of the large furniture that went into the sparklings' room and started toward the room that Ratchet had already said would be the sparklings' room.

* * *

><p>"What do ya think, Prowler?" Jazz had finally gotten everything out of the crates and set up in their quarters. He hoped that his mate was happy with how it looked considering the fact that Jazz didn't really want to face Prowl's wrath if he didn't like the way things looked.<p>

"It looks nice, Jazz." Prowl glanced at his mate. "You realize that I am in the third stage, so have you gotten the sparkling's room set up yet?"

"Sure did." Jazz walked toward the room that they had decided would be their sparkling's room and opened the door to show his mate the room.

Prowl had to admit that he liked the way the room looked. Everything was placed in a strategic place and everything was organized in an efficient manner. "I'm impressed, Jazz. It's very organized."

Jazz smiled. "Thank, Prowler. I hoped you'd like it."

"I do, Jazz." Prowl rubbed his chest.

"You okay, Prowler?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"Just a little tired. First Aid said I need to take it easy despite the fact that I'm the commander of the base." Prowl shook his helm. "I should be the one handling all of this. I have meetings, personnel to meet, I need to get familiar with the terrain, I need to set up a conference with Optimus, I-" Prowl continued going through the list of what he would need to do.

Jazz reached over and took Prowl's hand in his own. "Don't worry about it, Prowler. I'm second-in-command, so I can handle a lot of that. You start takin' it easy, and I'll handle everything you're supposed to do."

Prowl looked at his mate dubiously. "Are you certain, Jazz? Politics has never been your strong suit. And you are rather relaxed when it comes to your duties."

"Prowler, don't worry. I'll get it done, and Soundwave and Shockwave are here, so they can help me out as well." Jazz smiled. "You just relax and take care of yourself and our sparkling."

Prowl sighed, knowing that his mate was right. "All right, Jazz. I'll let you handle things. Just-"

"I'll brief you on everything and bring reports with me at night so that you can look over them. Don't worry. It'll be fine." Jazz assured him.

Prowl nodded.

"I'll get started, and you rest." Jazz stated.

"All right." Prowl agreed.

Jazz then headed out of their quarters.

Prowl watched him of as he went into their living room and sat down. He hoped that he wouldn't end up regretting letting Jazz handle all of his duties.

* * *

><p>Ironhide and Optimus had managed to get their sparklings' room set up the way that Ratchet wanted it. The two had been glad that Ratchet hadn't wanted to reorganize the room several different times.<p>

"All right. I can get their toys and other things out of the crates and set up. You can go ahead and get the other furniture set up." Ratchet told them.

"Sure thing." Ironhide walked out of the room with Optimus behind him.

Ratchet smiled before he started going through the crates to get his sparklings' toys out. He noticed that Hot Rod and Solar Flare were getting the toys as he was getting them out of the crate. "You two have been bored for the last little bit, haven't you?"

Solar Flare looked up at her carrier and chirped in agreement.

Ratchet chuckled. "I know. This will be the last time that we have to move. I don't see us being forced to go to other bases unless it's just for a visit."

Hot Rod chirped at his carrier as well.

Ratchet smiled. "I can promise you that, Hot Rod. Don't worry. This is our permanent home now. I'll take you around the base later."

The two sparklings nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Ironhide had gone to get the large pieces of furniture that would go into their berth room. The two then started moving them into their berth room.<p>

"Uh, how do you think he's going to want all of this set up?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus sighed. "I don't know, Ironhide." The Prime considered it a moment before making a decision. "All right. We're just going to put the berth against the far wall in the center of it. We'll put the TV in front of the berth on the wall. We can put the two bureaus on each side of the room. The tables go on either side of the berth." Optimus stated.

"All right." Ironhide agreed. He figured that if Ratchet didn't like the way it was set up he could always tell Ratchet that it was Optimus's idea.

The two then started to set the things up in their room.

"So, what should we do about all of the stuff in the crates?" Ironhide asked, referring to their smaller personal belongings.

"Good question." Optimus frowned before coming to another decision. "We'll set our stuff up and let Ratchet put his things where he wants them." The Prime smiled. "And Ratchet can move our stuff as he needs to. Primus knows he'll do that anyway."

Ironhide nodded in agreement.

The two went back to the living room and got the crates of their personal belongings before heading back into their berth room to set their things up.

* * *

><p>"I'm really glad that Prime was willing to let us come to this base." Wheeljack said excitedly as he moved the furniture around. "I really want to be close by so that we could watch Hot Rod and Solar Flare grow up. Besides, I want ours to be able to grow up with their cousins."<p>

Skyfire smiled. "Yes. I know. It'll be nice to watch them grow up together along with the other three." The shuttle rubbed his chest plates as a grimace crossed his features.

Wheeljack noticed this and immediately became alarmed. "Sky, are you okay?"

"I'm not sure." Skyfire admitted. He grimaced. "My spark has been hurting this last little bit, and I don't know why."

That really worried Wheeljack. :**Ratchet, I need you to come to my quarters. Something's wrong with Sky.**:

:**What's wrong?**: Ratchet held that tone he always held when speaking on a medical level.

:**Not sure. He said his chest has been hurting this last bit, and it looks like it's been rather painful.**: Wheeljack replied.

:**Bring him to the infirmary. I'll meet you there.**: Ratchet replied.

:**Sure thing.**: Wheeljack turned to his mate. "Come on, Sky. Ratchet's going to meet us at the infirmary. We need to find out what's going on."

Skyfire nodded and stood up before heading out of their quarters with his mate.

* * *

><p>Ratchet walked into his berth room to find Ironhide and Optimus putting their things up. "You two are going to have to watch Solar Flare and Hot Rod. I need to go to the infirmary."<p>

"Come on, Ratch. Getting the infirmary organized the way you like it can wait." Ironhide told him.

"Something is going on with Skyfire, and it sounds serious. I need to go and see what's going on." Ratchet replied.

"Go on, Ratchet. We've got them." Optimus told him.

Ratchet nodded and left.

Hot Rod and Solar Flare didn't like the fact that their carrier was leaving and tried to follow him, but Ironhide got to them and scooped them up. The two sparklings started fussing and whining as they pointed in the direction that their carrier had gone in.

"Now, knock it off, you two. Your carrier isn't abandoning you. He had work that he needs to do, so you two are just going to have to stay here with us." Ironhide told them before turning and carrying them back into their quarters.

The two were getting even fussier.

Optimus sighed. "Something tells me that this is why Ratchet's worried about having three more. These two are already this clingy. It's going to be even worse with five."

"Yeah. Guess you're right." Ironhide agreed.

* * *

><p>Ratchet entered the infirmary to find that Skyfire and Wheeljack were already in the infirmary. "All right. When did these pains start, Skyfire?"<p>

"My spark has felt odd the last few cycles, but it hasn't really bothered me. I didn't think it was anything, but my spark started hurting in the last few joor. It was slight at first, but now it really hurts." Skyfire replied, grimacing.

"You haven't noticed any warnings popping up or suffered any harsh falls, right?" Ratchet asked.

"No." Skyfire replied.

"And you haven't been transforming, right?" Ratchet asked.

"No."

Ratchet nodded before setting up a monitor. "I need you to lie back on the berth for me, Skyfire."

Skyfire did as he was told.

"Ratch, what's going on?" Wheeljack asked.

"We'll find out in a moment. I'm just doing a preliminary scan of his spark before I have him open his chest plates." Ratchet replied.

Wheeljack felt like the scan was taking forever. He was concerned for his mate and for their sparkling. He didn't want anything to happen to them. He fidgeted slightly, nervous about what Ratchet would find was wrong.

Ratchet looked at the scans closely when he saw exactly what the problem was although it wasn't really a problem. He then turned to his brother and Skyfire. "All right, Skyfire. You can sit up. I know what's going on, and there's nothing wrong."

"What do you mean? This can't be normal!" Wheeljack protested.

Skyfire did sit up and reached over to place a calming hand on his mate's shoulder. "Ratchet, what do you mean?" The shuttle was concerned himself, but he knew that if Ratchet said that there was nothing wrong, then there was nothing wrong.

Ratchet turned the monitor so that the two mechs could see it. "You see this." He pointed to the small object protruding from Skyfire's spark.

"That's the sparkling." Skyfire stated.

"Right. Notice this." Ratchet motioned to where it looked like the sparkling's spark had split.

"Is the sparkling's spark—splitting?" Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet smiled. "Yes. You're having split-spark twins. The pain in Skyfire's spark was the pain he felt from the spark splitting. I'm afraid carriers suffer the consequences of having split spark twins."

The two mechs were shocked.

"We're having split-spark twins?!" Wheeljack exclaimed.

Ratchet smiled. "Yes. The pain will be intense for a few more joor until the sparks have split entirely. If by tonight it doesn't stop, then you need to let me know. Judging from the way it looks on the monitor, I'd say the sparks should be completely split within two or three joor. The pain will stop once the sparks have split completely. I'll want to see you tomorrow just to check how things are going."

Skyfire nodded. "Of course. Anything I need to do?"

"Just rest and relax for the rest of the cycle. You'll be fine, Skyfire." Ratchet assured him.

"Thanks, Ratchet." Wheeljack told him.

Ratchet nodded. "Now go on, you two."

The two then left the infirmary, excited at knowing that they were going to be having twins themselves.

Ratchet smiled before going to his files and managed to find Skyfire's file. He turned on the datapad and added to the medical file that Skyfire was having split-spark twins.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Ironhide had tried everything they could think of to get Hot Rod and Solar Flare to settle down since Ratchet left. Unfortunately, the two hadn't managed to calm their sparklings down. They had been left alone with them before, but not when they were upset that their carrier had left.<p>

"What is going on with them? Are we not good enough?" Ironhide asked.

"Well, when all three of us are on duty, they are with Ratchet most of the time. And you know that sparklings are rather attached to their carrier and normally prefer their carrier to their sire most of the time. I guess we just haven't seen it until now." Optimus stated.

"Ya know, I think I see why Ratchet was upset at the idea of being sparked again. Hot Rod and Solar Flare aren't going to like having to share their carrier with the other three." Ironhide stated.

The door opened, and Ratchet walked back.

Immediately, Solar Flare and Hot Rod went over to their carrier.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge before learning over to pick the two up. "And what happened here?"

"They were upset after you left, and we couldn't get them to calm down. We tried everything, but nothing worked." Ironhide answered.

Ratchet looked confused. "Why didn't you just put them in their room with their toys? Or bring some toys in here? They would have forgotten almost immediately then."

Optimus and Ironhide both slapped their faces with their hands as they released groans at not thinking of something so simple.

Ratchet chuckled. "I see." He walked over. "Something tells me that the foreseeable future of my life is going to be filled with five little sparklings who are constantly holding on to me and wanting me constantly."

"Guess we ain't gone me much help." Ironhide stated.

"Oh, trust me, Ironhide. You are helping me. You two aren't leaving me to raise five sparklings alone." Ratchet retorted.

"Of course not. We wouldn't do that. But we can't do much when they want you more than they want us." Optimus replied.

Ratchet sighed. "I suppose not."

"How's Skyfire?" Ironhide asked.

"Oh, he's fine. There was nothing actually wrong. He's just having split-spark twins." Ratchet replied.

"Split-spark twins?" Optimus and Ironhide repeated.

Ratchet nodded before taking Hot Rod and Solar Flare to their room so they could play before going back to his mates. "Yes. The pain Skyfire was experiencing was from the spark splitting. He'll be fine."

"That's good. I'm sure that they were both worried." Optimus remarked.

"They were, but they relaxed when I told them that they were having twins." Ratchet replied. He looked at the two sitting mechs. "Now get back on your feet. We have to get the rest of our stuff organized."

"Uh, right." Ironhide agreed.

Optimus and Ironhide got back up to do as they had been ordered to by their mate.

Ratchet followed his mates' to the berth room to help set things up while keeping an audio trained on his creations' so that he could make sure the two were all right.

* * *

><p>Jazz was currently going over the personnel reports that had been given to Prowl. He needed to know who was on the base, what they were supposed to do, and see where they would be most suited to be placed. He also had to make sure that the bots who were working together would not come to blows, and he had to get ready for a video conference between the four commanders of the bases.<p>

Prowl did a lot, Jazz decided. He was going to hate the next few groon of his life, but figured it was better than Prowl doing it and getting so stressed out that it caused problems with his carrying.

"How's it goin', man?"

Jazz looked over the side of his desk to see that Robert Epps was standing there, looking up at the silver saboteur. "Just going over the personnel reports. Need to see who's who and what each one does. Can't have some of 'em comin' to blows." Jazz replied.

"You doin' that? Thought Prowl was commander here." Epps stated.

"He is, Sergeant. First Aid, though, has ordered that Prowl take it easy during the last stage of carrying, so I'll be handling most of Prowl's duties until after he has the sparkling." Jazz replied.

"Got it." Epps shook his head. "Not sure I like the idea of being the liaison for this base. Politics has never been my strong suit, and that's all this is."

Jazz grinned. "Don't blame us, Sergeant. Colonel Lennox was the one who decided who would act as liaison at what base."

"Guess you didn't hear I got commissioned, then. It's Captain now." Epps stated.

"Sorry, Captain." Jazz snickered. "But you'll need to talk to Lennox if you want to know why you were made liaison."

Epps sighed. "I suppose the only good thing is that my wife and kids are able to live on the base, too."

"Look on the bright side." Jazz said cheerfully.

Epps looked up. "Meaning?"

"We're in sunny California! You can enjoy the sun and the beach in your off time!" Jazz's grin widened. "'Specially since the base is situated right near the beach."

It had been amazing that the base had been placed so close to the ocean and was still in an area where not many humans came.

"I guess you are right about that." Epps agreed. He frowned. "Just never thought I'd be dealing with this political shit. I always left that to Will for a reason."

"All I can say is that you might as well get used to it. Regardless, we might as well start going over some things." Jazz stated.

Epps nodded in agreement, figuring they might as well get stated on dealing with the politics that came with the new positions they had.

* * *

><p>Optimus found himself in his first meeting with Sam as Sam was the liaison for Alpha Base, as the Washington, D.C. base was being called. He wasn't all that surprised since Sam liked staying on top of things and didn't like being taken off guard.<p>

"Tomorrow morning we have a meeting with the President at 0700 in the conference room. It's going to be a video conference with Megatron and Simmons at Omega Base, Prowl and Epps at Beta base, and Elita and Lennox at Delta Base." Sam stated.

"I am aware, although it will be Jazz, not Prowl. First Aid has taken Prowl off duty, so we'll be working with Jazz for the foreseeable future." Optimus told him.

Sam nodded. "I'll inform the President of that."

"Do you know what this meeting is about, Samuel?" Optimus asked.

"Sorry, Big Guy. Not a clue. Just know the President wanted it with all of the commanders and liaisons of the base." Sam replied.

Optimus wondered what bureaucratic nonsense he would be forced to suffer through this time. He might have understood the way the bureaucracy the humans used worked, but he didn't understand why they used it when there other, more effective ways of doing things. Oh, well. He was a new native to the planet, so it wasn't for him to judge the way humans governed themselves.

"Very well. I suppose I'll be ready for anything." Optimus stated.

Sam nodded in agreement. "By the way, do you think that was nuts on Lennox's part to name Simmons the liaison at Omega Base?"

"I believe that Simmons will be fine. Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot, as you would say, when we first met him." Optimus supposed that was a bit of an understatement considering the fact he had taken Bumblebee hostage and taken Sam and Mikaela against their will. "Regardless, he has proved that he has changed. He most certainly proved that when he helped us get Hot Rod and Solar Flare back." It still burned his circuits to think about those humans who had wanted to do horrid experiments on his creations.

"I know that. I was more thinking of the fact that Simmons and Megatron are most likely going to clash. A lot." Sam replied.

Optimus smiled. "That may be true, but I am certain that they will manage to work out their difference."

"Before or after one of them winds up dead?" Sam asked.

"That is something we will have to wait to find out." Optimus answered.

* * *

><p>"Are you insane?! Asking those two to work together is like trying to put out a fire with a flame!" Megatron snapped at Simmons.<p>

Simmons glared at him. "They are the most capable bots to do what needs to be done! So what if they don't get along? They're just going to have to learn."

Megatron growled. "You know nothing of this, human! You don't know their history! I do! The Constructicons will **NOT **work well with the Wreckers. They have been bitter enemies, not just in the war, but in their daily lives before the war! If you try to get them to work together on a project, we will have another war on our hands! And this base won't survive!"

"What do suggest then?! Those two groups working together could get all this construction we need done a lot faster than if we had human workers do it! Three times as fast, in fact!" Simmons stated.

"That doesn't matter! The Wreckers and the Constructicons will have each other killed! Their animosity goes far beyond the war! They have always hated each other, and there is nothing we can do change it! We'd have all of them dead before we would see them get the work done! Getting them to agree to work together on this is out of the question!" Megatron snarled.

"Look, Megatron! NEST is only allotted so much money, and that money has to be split between the four bases now! There is only so much we can spend, and we'll come out better if we just have the Wreckers and the Constructions work together!" Simmons snapped right back.

Megatron tightened his hand around the stylus so hard that it snapped. These humans were impossible to get along with! How did his brother do it?!

* * *

><p>Optimus returned to his quarters to find that Ironhide was in the living room playing with Hot Rod and Solar Flare. He was a bit surprised to see that Ratchet was nowhere to be seen. He got a little concerned for his sparked mate.<p>

"He's in the berth getting some rest, Orion. No need to worry." Ironhide assured him.

"Oh. I suppose that does make sense." Optimus agreed as he settled his large frame in the floor with his mate and sparklings.

Hot Rod immediately went over to Optimus.

"You know, I think it's Hot Rod." Ironhide stated.

Optimus glanced up. "What?"

"Hot Rod. I think he's, biologically speaking, yours. Need to know that since whichever one of them is yours will be the next Prime." Ironhide stated.

"Perhaps, but I don't think we need to find out for sure just yet. Let them grow up without the hardships of knowing that one of them is to be the Prime. That's something to concern ourselves with when they are at least in their second vorn of adolescence if not the third one." Optimus stated.

"Suppose you're right." Ironhide agreed. He looked down at the two who were playing. "Ya know, I got to thin', Orion."

"That's great, Ironhide." Optimus stated a little too enthusiastically.

"I didn't even tell you what I was thinking about." Ironhide told him.

Optimus grinned. "I know, but for you to be thinking is major. You do it so rarely."

Ironhide glared at his mate before he threw a pillow at him. "Can it, Orion!"

Optimus smirked. "I couldn't help it."

Ironhide glared. "You have been around Ratchet too long."

"No. I've been around you too long." Optimus chuckled. "All right, 'Hide. What were you thinking about?"

"Ya know that Ratchet and 'Jack's creation day is coming up in a few days." Ironhide stated.

Optimus thought about it and realized that his mate was right. "So it is."

"Since it's the first one since we've been with Ratch, thought we should do somethin' for 'im. Both of 'em actually. 'Jack is family now." Ironhide stated.

"I suppose we could, although you do know that Ratchet doesn't care to celebrate his creation day at all. It's always a fight to get him to go to a party whenever there has been one for them." Optimus stated.

"I know, but I think we should do something." Ironhide grinned. "After all, the old mech will be 10,000 vorn. Kinda a big deal."

"Ratchet won't think so." Optimus muttered.

"Still, talked to Skyfire, and he thinks a part for them is a great idea. A surprise party for them, in fact." Ironhide stated.

Optimus had a feeling that he and Ironhide were going to lose their sparks when Ratchet found out that they had been in on this party. But they had been in on so many other ones that it didn't really make a difference. "All right. I'll warn you that I might not be of much help. I'm going to be rather busy in the coming cycles."

"No worries. Between those of us that are on base, I'm sure that we can handle it." Ironhide assured him.

Hot Rod had climbed up his sire's frame and ended up sitting on Optimus's shoulder. He tilted his helm to the side before he reached and grasped one of Optimus's finials in his small hands.

Optimus was startled by that and started laughing.

Ironhide grinned. He knew that his mate's finials were sensitive, and he had no doubt that Hot Rod was unintentionally tickling him.

Hot Rod didn't understand what had gotten into his sire.

Optimus gently picked his son up and made him let go. "Don't you go starting to want to do that."

Solar Flare was laughing.

"Ya know, they might have found something new to do to amuse themselves." Ironhide remarked.

Optimus sighed, fearing that his mate was right. And that would be bad for him if they wanted to play with his finials considering how ticklish and sensitive they were.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought!<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

Here's the next chapter of the story!

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

Ratchet just stared at what was obviously a surprise party. While he heard Wheeljack exclaim excitedly in surprise, Ratchet turned to focus his glare on his mates, who were each holding one of their sparklings. "Can I assume that I have you two to thanks for this?"

"Be a good guess." Ironhide admitted.

Optimus sighed, "In all honesty, I had little to do with planning this party. I did know about it though." He nodded his helm toward Ironhide. "It was his idea."

"Hey!" Ironhide so did not like being hung out to dry by Optimus. As far as the black mech was concerned, Optimus was just as guilty as he was, even if the Prime hadn't actually done anything to help set up or even plan the party.

Wheeljack slung an arm around Ratchet. "Come on, Ratch. Lighten up and enjoy the party. This party is for us to celebrate our creation day."

Ratchet glared at his brother. "Wheeljack, I hardly think that celebrating the fact that we are old as a hill is necessary."

"So, how old are you guys?" Sam asked.

Ratchet glared down at the human and started to snap at him that it was none of his business.

"10,000 vorn." Wheeljack answered without hesitation.

"'Jack." Ratchet growled.

"In human years?" Mikaela asked.

"We're five million years old in your years." Wheeljack replied.

"Wow. That's really old. And a long time to be alive." Mikaela stated.

"Not so long for us." Wheeljack replied.

Ratchet made a mental note to murder his brother after he got through murdering his mates. Primus! He didn't like celebrating his creation day! Why does everybot insist on making him?!

The music then got started, and the party began.

Hot Rod and Solar Flare obviously liked the music, and they were also rather curious about what was going on as they weren't quite clear on that.

Ratchet had simply grabbed a cube of energon and moved to a corner, not wanting anything to do with the party.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Ironhide muttered, eyeing his mate.

Optimus sighed. "I had a feeling it would be. Ratchet's never enjoyed celebrating his creation day. Of all the parties we've been to, he's never once joined in the festivities. He just stays out of the way and stays as inconspicuous as possible."

"Guess we should have known this was how it would end." Ironhide shook his helm. "I honestly thought that he wouldn't mind it this time around."

Optimus looked over at his mate. "You should know better than anybot that there is no way that Ratchet would change his processors. He's never cared for parties and does everything in his power to avoid them."

"I guess there's a reason Ratchet always left parties early." Ironhide muttered.

"You keep an optic on Solar Flare and Hot Rod. I'll go and talk to him." Optimus told him.

Ironhide nodded.

Optimus then grabbed himself a cube of energon before making his way over to Ratchet.

"Say whatever you want, Optimus. I am not getting into this." Ratchet stated.

"Why not?" Optimus couldn't understand why Ratchet hated celebrating his creation day.

"Optimus, I just don't like parties. I never have, and I never will." Ratchet shook his helm. "Wheeljack loves these parties. Any party really, but I don't. I'm just not a party mech."

"So, it has nothing to do with the day?" Optimus asked.

"No." Ratchet glanced at his mate. "If they're for other bots, I can handle them. For a short time. Honestly, our creations creation day celebrations are the only parties I'll have much enthusiasm over. I just hate parties." Ratchet chuckled. "I was called the party killer back at the Medical-Science Academy in Iacon for a reason, Optimus. I rarely went to them because I have never liked them. It's not that I've have bad experiences with them. I just don't like them."

"You'd prefer to be locked up in the medbay." Optimus surmised.

"Or our berth room." Ratchet replied before taking a sip of his energon.

Optimus nearly choked. "Do what?"

Ratchet smirked. "Honestly, I would much prefer to spend my creation day locked in our berth room with you and Ironhide. I'm certain we could have found a bot willing to watch Hot Rod and Solar Flare for a few joor."

Slag it! If Optimus had known that, that's exactly what he and Ironhide would have done.

Ratchet shrugged. "Keep that in your processor next time my creation day comes around." He glanced around. "In the meantime, don't expect me to be very enthusiastic."

"All right, Ratchet." Optimus decided that leaving him be was the best option.

"Well?" Ironhide asked the moment his mate was by him again.

"We're a couple glitches, that's what." Optimus replied.

Ironhide raised an optics ridge. "And why is that?"

"Ratchet would have preferred spending his creation day locked in our berth room with us while somebot watched Hot Rod and Solar Flare for us." Optimus replied.

Ironhide groaned. And that's a way he would have loved it! "I really fragged this one up."

"Hmm. We'll keep it in our processors next time around." Optimus replied.

Ironhide nodded, kicking himself for not just letting Ratchet know about the party and finding that out. It would have been the perfect night.

From the corner, Ratchet smirked in his mates' direction, though they could not see it. Sure, he was torturing them by telling them that, but it was the truth. He really would have preferred spending his creation day locked in their berth room with them. He supposed that was his sadistic side making them suffer. Not that he really cared that he was making his own mates suffer. Might as well since they were making him suffer through another Primus-forsaken creation day celebration.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Optimus and Ironhide both came out of recharge with a groan. Both of them were badly sore and neither could find the energy to even roll over in the berth, much less drag themselves out of the berth for the work day.<p>

Ratchet snickered at them before raising the blinds over the windows, letting light stream into the room.

"Ratchet! Close the blinds already!" Ironhide groaned as he grabbed a pillow and stuffed it over his helm.

Optimus was lucky that his back was facing the light, but that didn't make it any less annoying for him.

"Now why should I do that? It is morning, meaning that we need to get up for the day." Ratchet teased.

"After last night, do you honestly think that we're in any condition to get out of the berth? I might fall." Ironhide groused.

"Hmm. And here I thought that you two would have enjoyed our after-the-party activities." Ratchet murmured.

"No bot said we didn't." Optimus stated.

Ratchet chuckled. He had a sadistic side, and he had proved it the night before.

After talking to Skyfire, who had happily agreed to watch Hot Rod and Solar Flare for them the night before, Ratchet had gotten his mates to leave the party early. The two had agreed since they felt bad about planning this without considering the fact that Ratchet had never liked parties. Once back in their quarters, Ratchet had knocked the two out and tied Optimus down to the berth while he tied Ironhide to the chair. Once the two had come online, neither had been thrilled. At least until Ratchet revealed that he had intended to frag the two so much and so hard that they weren't going to be able to get out of the berth the following cycle. While the other watched, he would frag Optimus hard and then frag himself on Ironhide's spike, driving both mechs crazy. Lastly, he had had Ironhide take a still tied down Optimus while he took Ironhide.

Now, the two were feeling the effects of Ratchet's rather rough bout of interfacing with them.

"Primus, Ratch! I hadn't thought you'd actually make us so sore that we can't get out of the berth! I thought you were joking!" Ironhide exclaimed.

Ratchet snickered. "I never joke, Ironhide. And you seemed rather happy with it last night. In fact, I seem to recall you begging for more."

"Hard not to." Optimus muttered, remembering just how hard and how fast Ratchet had taken him.

"Could this have not waited until we both had the next cycle off?" Ironhide asked.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Ratchet asked. He smirked at his two lovers. "I wouldn't get the pleasure of seeing you two struggle to get out of the berth and not let it show just how worn out your frames are after a long night of interfacing?"

Optimus and Ironhide both groaned at that.

"You are cruel!" Ironhide snapped.

Ratchet smirked. "And all those vorn of me bashing your helm in with a wrench didn't give you a clue as to that."

Ironhide raised his helm and tossed a glare at his mate.

Ratchet still smirked at him. "I'll get the energon while you two haul yourselves out of the berth and into the wash racks. And you only have a joor before you're due on shift."

Optimus and Ironhide both released groans of dread as Ratchet left their berth room with a smirk on his faceplates, and he released a chuckle at that as well.

Ironhide remained sprawled out on the berth. "You know, he really does have a dirty, cruel streak. I never thought this would be the result of last night."

"Me, either." Optimus forced his aching, sore frame to sit up. "I suppose this is a good taste of our mate's sadistic side." He shook his helm. "In any case, we should get up. We do have shifts, even if our frames aren't exactly cooperative at the moment."

Ironhide groaned. "If he wasn't sparked, I'd slag him."

"Come on, 'Hide. No point in dragging this out." Optimus told him as he got out of the berth and headed for the wash racks.

Ironhide groaned again before he dragged himself out of the berth and headed for the wash racks along with Optimus.

* * *

><p>Ratchet smirked as he drank a cube of energon. He was rather pleased with himself after the night before. He enjoyed nights like that where he could be completely dominate, enjoy the cries and screams of his lovers, and leave them completely satisfied and sore. He had a bit of a darker side to him, which his lovers seemed to enjoy. Even if they were complaining about how sore they were.<p>

Ratchet went into the living room and sat on the couch, sitting back as he sipped at his energon. He then turned on the TV to find something to watch and settled on the news. What he saw had him choking on his energon. "Optimus! Get in here!"

The rather exhausted form of the Prime entered the living room. "What?"

Ratchet didn't answer. He just pointed.

Optimus froze at the title.

The headline of the news report was: Giant Alien Robots Live Among Us!

"What the frag?!" Optimus turned and rushed out of their quarters, needing to get to the bottom of this. He also needed to contact Elita, Megatron, and Prowl.

"What's happening?" Ironhide asked as he walked into the living rom. He then saw the news report. "Oh. That's what."

Ratchet nodded his helm. "This can't be good."

"Agreed." Ironhide glanced at Ratchet. "Did the President or any of the other human governments we work with decide to tell the public?"

"I have no idea." Ratchet set his energon down. "This is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Optimus had a video conference set up with the other three commanders of the military bases in a matter of ten kliks.<p>

"Optimus, how did this happen?!" Megatron bellowed.

"I have yet to figure that out myself, Megatron. The President is on his way here as we speak, so maybe we'll know more then." Optimus stated.

"How could they have found out?" Elita asked.

"Humans are known for recordin' anythin' they see. Some civilian might have recorded somethin' and sold it ta tha press." Jazz stated, standing in for Prowl at the moment. "Regardless, there needs ta be some major damage control."

"We'll need to see how much the general public knows first and then go from there." Optimus stated.

"Dependin' on how this plays out, we may be screwed." Jazz stated.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes, Jazz." Optimus looked at them. "In the meantime, keep all Autocons on your respective bases. I know the Seekers need to fly, but we have to keep them on the ground until we get this issue dealt with. No bots off base without explicit permission from me. I don't want to have an incident at this moment. With any luck, this is merely something that can be written off as a bad science fiction video and move on." Optimus told you.

"And if it's not?" Megatron asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Optimus replied.

"Should we inform the Autocons on our bases?" Jazz asked.

"It's all over the news, Jazz. Any Autocons can see it, and there's nothing we can do about it at the moment." Optimus replied.

The three nodded before signing off, promising to e at tier desks for another conference.

Soon, the President arrived with an aide as well as Sam in tow.

"Mr. President, may I ask how this happened?" Optimus asked.

"We're still trying to determine that, Optimus Prime. I've got intelligence officers working on it. We've got every media agency in the country wanting answers. Depending on what this video shows, we may have to consider coming forward with your existence. At this juncture, we're going to try to prevent that, but should it become necessary-" the President started.

"I understand. I have alerted the commanders of the other bases, and no Autocon is leaving the base. All fliers are grounded for the time being. We aren't leaving the bases until we have a resolution to this issue." Optimus stated.

The President nodded. "I'm going to be in talks with the leaders of the other nations of the world as we try to figure out our next move. I would like to ask that you and the other three base commanders be there via video conference."

"Of course. We will do so, and I will inform them immediately." Optimus told him.

The President nodded. He then turned to Sam. "Mr. Witwicky, I would like you to accompany me to this meeting. You're one of the ones who have known them the longest, and you've worked with them a great deal. Your aid will be appreciated."

"Yes, Mr. President." Sam replied.

The President and Sam left.

Optimus sighed as he sent the request for another video conference. This was going to be a really, really long cycle. And it had barely started.

* * *

><p>"What do you think is going to happen?" Wheeljack asked.<p>

Wheeljack, Skyfire, Ratchet, Ironhide, Perceptor, and Beachcomber were all in the infirmary with Hot Rod and Solar Flare, who were ignorant to the issue plaguing the older bots as they played.

"Well, it was only a matter of time before the rest of the human race found out. After what happened in Mission City and then the Fallen sending that message worldwide, it was bound to happen." Ratchet sated.

"Thought the humans managed to quell that as a hacker who was good with animation." Ironhide remarked.

"It couldn't hold forever. The probability of a human having the talent to pull off something like that, hack into feeds all over the world, and show it the way they did is near impossible. One of us, yes. A human, not so much." Perceptor stated.

"We are simply going to have to leave this issue in Optimus's hands. He has always known in the past what it is that he needs to do. We must simply trust his judgment. Optimus has maintained close ties with many of the national leaders and has managed to remain on their good side for the most part." Skyfire stated.

"Guess all that's left for us to do is wait and see what happens." Wheeljack said.

"Not much else we can do." Ratchet stated. He knew that they had to leave things in Optimus's hands, but it didn't mean that the medic wouldn't worry about what the future would hold for them now.

* * *

><p>Optimus leaned back and rubbed his optics after the long conference with all of the world leaders. It had taken some time for him to convince the world leaders that the Autocons had not been responsible for the video leak. He didn't know what made them think that they would leak their existence, and he had been fairly certain that Megatron and Elita were both one step away from cursing out the world leaders. Jazz had remained the voice of reason among them and had used the charisma that he had used on Ops missions in the past to get the job done to convince the world leaders that they had nothing to do with the leak.<p>

Intelligence from all nations had ended up tracking down the one who had posted the video online, and they had also learned that the video was genuine and made it near impossible to deny that there were giant alien robots on the planet.

Which led to the next issue. What would be done next? Try to cover it up or go public with the fact that the Autocons existed.

Optimus groaned. He was so tired. And it was barely afternoon. This was turning into one slagging annoying and irritating cycle.

"Here."

Optimus looked up at the voice of his sparked mate and noticed the cube of energon that had been thrust at him. He took the cube gratefully.

"I'd offer you high grade, but I don't think that you need to be impaired at the moment." Ratchet stated.

"Not a good idea." Optimus agreed.

"How is it coming?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus sighed. "Please don't ask. We've been accused of being the ones who leaked that video. Thankfully, they found who it was that put that video out there. Unfortunately-"

"The video was so clear that it's impossible to deny that we exist." Ratchet guessed.

Optimus nodded. "It's not been a good day. Now the world leaders are debating on revealing us to the world or trying to cover it up again."

"Something you have no say in." Ratchet surmised.

Optimus nodded once more. "This has been a really bad cycle."

Ratchet gently rubbed his mate's shoulders. "Don't worry, Optimus. I'm sure that it'll be fine in the end. Our existence was going to come out one cycle. It was just a matter of time."

Optimus nodded. "As it turns out, it was a video from the Egypt fiasco that was taken out there. It's just recently been put out there. It was on an alien conspiracy website that reporters found, thought it was real, and made a story of it."

"A fairly accurate one." Ratchet stated.

Optimus hummed in agreement.

"Anything we can do?" Ratchet asked.

"No. Not really." Optimus glanced back at his mate. "Besides, you don't need to worry about all this, Ratchet. You just worry about these three, and I'll worry about this issue."

"Just don't overdo it. Worrying about you won't help me, either. And if I have to have Ironhide follow you around and make sure you don't overdo it, I will." Ratchet warned.

Optimus knew his mate well enough to know that he would do just that. "All right, Ratchet. I'll take care of myself as long as you take yourself and these three."

"And Hot Rod and Solar Flare." Ratchet put in.

Optimus smiled. "Yes. Those two rascals, too."

"All right. I'll see you later." The medic kiss his mate on the cheek before he left his office.

Optimus smiled, grateful for Ratchet's acts of caring. He had to admit that his mate's temper had lessened. He'd also noticed that Ratchet had become more affectionate and open with his feelings with them. It was a change that neither Optimus nor Ironhide had expected. They hadn't wanted to change Ratchet at all, but Ratchet had started changing.

Perhaps, Optimus mused, being in a relationship where the others truly loved and cared for him had made Ratchet change a bit. At least in private. In public, Ratchet was the acerbic, wrench-throwing, shouting medic who threatened his patients within an inch of their lives. If Optimus and Ironhide were the only ones who saw these changes in Ratchet, then the two mechs were just fine with that.

* * *

><p>Several weeks later, Optimus was surprised by the decision that the world leaders had come to. He had expected them to continue to try to keep the existence of the Cybertronians just that. A secret. The fact that the world leaders had decided to go public with the fact that the Transformers existed had shocked the Prime to his core.<p>

Now, Optimus was in a video conference with Megatron, Elita, and Jazz.

"Kinda surprised. Thought they'd try ta deny we exist and keep tha public completely ignorant like always." Jazz stated.

"Perhaps, but it would be good to not have to hide all the time now." Elita remarked.

"When we are there when the humans declare to the world that we live, who all will be there?" Megatron asked.

"You and I most certainly will be there, Megatron. As the leaders of the Autocons, I think that it's the best idea." Optimus told him.

Megatron nodded his agreement.

"Anybot else?" Elita asked.

"It might not be a bad idea to have a few others there as well." The Prime, however, knew a certain few bots that would not be there. "I don't think that it would be a good idea to have any of the sparked bots there. The fact that we exist will be enough of a shock to them. Letting them know how easy it is for us to reproduce probably would be too much." Optimus stated.

None of the others argued that fact. They knew that the Prime was right about not alerting the human populace to that fact. It was something that could wait until a later date.

* * *

><p>Ironhide and Ratchet were already curled up in the berth that night when Optimus returned to their quarters. He snuck into the twins' room to see that Hot Rod and Solar Flare were curled up in their own berths in a sound recharge. The Prime smiled at his creations before he headed into the berth room where Ratchet was curled up against Ironhide, obviously already in a deep recharge. Ironhide had his arm wrapped around the sparked medic, also in recharge.<p>

The Prime joined his mates in the berth, trying not to rouse them from recharge. He knew that Ratchet needed the recharge since he was sparked. He also knew that Ironhide needed the rest as the black mech had been trying to handle Hot Rod and Solar Flare alone a great deal so that Ratchet didn't become overwhelmed from being sparked and caring for two sparklings as well.

"How are things?" Ironhide muttered.

Optimus glanced over at his mate. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. Wasn't in recharge yet. Just enjoying the peace." Ironhide smiled. "Love those little ones to death, but they don't know the meaning of quiet."

"Of course not. They're sparklings." Optimus replied.

"True." Ironhide glanced over at his mate. "How are the meetings going?"

"So far, so good. The human leaders have decided to reveal us to the world. Some of us are going to be there at that conference to show them and to ensure them that we are not here to take over the planet and just want to live in peace." Optimus replied.

"And the sparklings?" Ironhide asked.

"A subject for later on." Optimus muttered.

"In other words, sparklings stay on base until further notice." Ironhide surmised.

"Exactly." Optimus answered.

"Fine by me." Ironhide stated.

The two ended up falling into recharge alongside their already recharging mate.

* * *

><p>The following morning, the three mechs ended up coming out of recharge before Hot Rod and Solar Flare had, so the three decided that they were just going to stay in the berth until the two woke up. That, and Optimus was trying to delay going to his office as long as possible.<p>

"I suppose we'll find out how the rest of the human population will react to us." Ratchet muttered.

"Probably the way others have. Some will love us. Some will hate us. Some will think we're here to take over. Some will want to study us. Some-" Ironhide started.

"We get the idea, Ironhide." Ratchet muttered.

Optimus sighed from where he lay. "I do know that my cycles are going to consist of meetings, interviews, and Primus knows what else!"

Ratchet gently rubbed the Prime's shoulder. "Don't worry, Orion. You'll figure it out. You always do." He smiled. "Besides, you have charisma that helps you to win over anybot to your side. And I believe that that includes humans."

"Then I might need to have Jazz with me at all times. He has that as well." Optimus remarked.

Ironhide snickered. "Jazz could charm just about anybot he wanted to. We all know that. Let him handle the reporters. He'll probably have those female reporters fawning all over him."  
>"Just don't let Prowl see it, or we're in a load of slag. Primus knows that mech has a jealous streak. Last thing we need is for Prowl to lose his temper over one of the human females." Ratchet stated.<p>

"Hmm. Prowl is infamous for his jealous and possessive streak." Ironhide grinned. "Although it would be fun to see how the humans would react to that."  
>"I would rather not find that out for a long, long, long time, 'Hide. Primus knows the repercussions we would face for something like that." Optimus stated.<p>

"Prowl is smarter than that. He can control it. He just chooses not to most of the time." Ratchet stated.

"Like you and your wrench-throwing." Ironhide guessed.

"Exactly." Ratchet answered.

Optimus lay there a moment before he finally sat up. "Well, there's no point in my putting it off any longer. I'm going to have to go and handle this, so I might as well go now."

"Well, just don't overdo it, Orion. I'd rather you not wind up on my medical berth because you didn't follow my advice." Ratchet warned.

"Of course not, Ratchet." Optimus wasn't about to wind up on Ratchet's medical berth. Ratchet's mate or not, if the Prime ended up on the medical berth because he didn't take care of himself, Ratchet would give him a processor-ache that would kill Primus himself.

The sound of the sparklings clicking at each other reached the room.

"And that's the sign that we need to get up as well." Ratchet stated.

The three mates got of the berth and got their sparklings before they headed into the kitchen. They decided to have their energon together as a family before the Prime headed out to his office to get started on all of his work while Ratchet headed out to the infirmary for the day with Hot Rod and Solar Flare. Ironhide was going to be helping patrol the base, despite the fact that there was a little chance of anything happening.

* * *

><p>Drop a review and let me know what you thought!<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

Here's the next chapter!

**Sorry that updates are so slow! I'm caught up in Student Teaching and the extra work I have to do with that. It takes a lot of time, so I can't write that much during the week, and I'm pretty tired at the end of the day. It may come down to weekend updates only. At least for the time being. Thanks for understanding!**

Units of time as I use them:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Don't own Transformers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

"I'LL KILL THEM BOTH!"

Skyfire cringed at the sudden shout from Ratchet. He had been heading toward the infirmary with his mate for another check up. He was in the last stage, so he was getting used to the fact that Ratchet wanted to see him for frequent checkups.

Wheeljack, knowing that his brother would never attack a sparked mech for any reason, had chosen to hide behind his much larger bondmate for safety reasons.

"'Jack, must you use me as a shield?" Skyfire asked.

"No offense, Sky, but you're the safest place to hide at the moment. Ratchet would never attack a sparked bot." Wheeljack told him.

Skyfire sighed before glancing at the doors to the infirmary. "Do you think that it is safe for us to enter?"

Wheeljack peered uneasily out from behind his mate, worried about a wrench suddenly flying at him. "I honestly don't know. You never know with, Ratch, but I don't think I want to risk his wrath for you not showing up when you were scheduled to. I think that would be a lot worse than walking in when my brother is pissed off."

"Good idea." Skyfire certainly didn't want Ratchet coming after him because he did not show up, so the shuttle made his way into the infirmary. He noticed that Ratchet was sitting on one of the medical berths with a rather pissed off expression on his faceplates while Perceptor was standing in front of him. Or maybe cowering was a better word, Skyfire mused.

Perceptor raised his hands. "Don't shoot the messenger! It's not my fault!" He was shaking his helm frantically. "I did nothing."

Ratchet glared at him. "Oh, mech up, Perceptor! You're not the one I'm going to murder." His optics flared brightly. "I'm going to murder my slagging bondmates!"

"If I might ask," Skyfire started, proud that he managed to keep his cringe internal at the fact that Ratchet's glare was pointed at him now, "what is wrong, Ratchet?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!" Ratchet then pointed to one of the monitors nearby. "That's what's wrong!"

Wheeljack and Skyfire both looked at the monitor. It appeared to be a scan of an adult spark with—was that five small sparks?

"Uh, Ratch. Is that what I think it is?" Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet snarled. "Yes! It is! Two of the sparks I'm carrying split! I'm carrying five sparklings at one time!"

Skyfire stared at the screen in shock. It was unprecedented for one carrier to carry so many at one time. It had happened before, though not very often. "That's quite unexpected. It's rare that one bot would carry so many at one time."

"Tell me something I don't know!" Ratchet snapped.

Skyfire jumped at that.

Ratchet released a frustrated vent of air before dragging a hand down his faceplates. "I'm sorry, Skyfire. That was uncalled for. This is not your fault."

"I know, Ratchet. Considering the shock you've just been given, I believe that you are granted the right to be a little on edge." Skyfire smiled slightly. "Will we have a live Prime and Weapon's Specialist after you get your hands on them?"

"Oh, they'll be alive all right." Ratchet shook his helm. "I am **NOT **raising seven sparklings alone. I might mangle them, but I will not kill them."

Perceptor sighed. "You realize what this means, right?"

Ratchet glanced at the mech. "Of course I do, Perceptor. They will have to be surgically removed from me. There's no way my systems could handle the stress of delivering five sparklings naturally. And it will most likely be one groon before I normally would have had them."

Perceptor nodded in agreement. "I can aide Skyfire in delivering his twins as well. I don't think you need to do anymore work. You need to take it easy."

Ratchet sighed in frustration. "I know I do, Perceptor." He shook his helm. "This is going to be a long nine groon for me."

Perceptor nodded in agreement. "At least things have settled down with the humans knowing about us. They do seem to have accepted our presence rather easily. Much more welcoming than any of us thought before."

"Why bring that up, Percy?" Wheeljack asked.

"Simple. Optimus and Ironhide are going to have to take time off to help Ratchet more. Once the protoforms start forming, it'll be hard for Ratchet to do much of anything on his own. Plus, he'll need help with Hot Rod and Solar Flare." Perceptor shrugged. "At least this way, Optimus will be able to take the time off with things settling down. And if we need to bring somebot in to aid Optimus with his work, I think we would be able to."

Ratchet rubbed his forehelm. "This is so not how I saw this going."

Wheeljack walked over and patted his brother on the back. "I'm sure that it'll be fine, Ratchet." He laughed. "I'm going out on a limb here and guessing that you are not going to be having anymore sparklings for a long, long time."

Ratchet glanced up. "After this one, Wheeljack, I am not having anymore sparklings until all seven of these are adults. Possibly with their own bondmates and creations."

"I don't blame you." Skyfire agreed.

Perceptor looked at Skyfire. "Come on, Skyfire. I'll check you out."

"Certainly, Perceptor." Skyfire replied.

Ratchet stood up from the berth that he had been sitting on. "If you will excuse me, I need to go kill my mates." He then left the infirmary.

"Well, we're going to need a new commander for this base." Wheeljack stated.

"Of course we are." Perceptor agreed. He shook his helm. "I can't say that I blame Ratchet for being so upset."

"Nor I." Skyfire agreed.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Songbird. Aren't you just the cutest thing?" Ironhide was holding the little femme and cooing at her.<p>

Songbird, Prowl and Jazz's three month old daughter, was looking up at the black Weapon's Specialist curiously. He looked scary, but he didn't act that way. Songbird was black and silver with doorwings like her carrier and a blue visor like her sire. She also, to Prowl's chagrin, had inherited Jazz's love of music as she often enjoyed listening to music with her sire.

"Never thought ole 'Hide had the ability to act like this." Jazz grinned. "Better make sure Solar Flare never sees this, or she'd have a fit."

"Where are Solar Flare and Hot Rod?" Prowl asked.

"Ultra Magnus is watching them for us. Ratchet needed a check-up this morning, so Magnus offered to watch them for us for this morning." Optimus replied.

"Good thing Perceptor has some medical experience, especially in delivering sparklings." Jazz stated.

"Indeed." Optimus shook his helm. "We would have been in a great deal of trouble if he didn't. We'd have needed to bring one of the other medics here when it was time for Ratchet to have ours."

"How is tha doc? No split spark twins, right?" Jazz asked, grinning.

"Don't even joke about that." Ironhide shook his helm. "Talk about being pissed. Ratch would rip our sparks out for sure."

Songbird giggled at that.

"Believe me, Songbird. That's not a good thing." Ironhide told her.

"Thought I'd ask." Jazz leaned back in his chair. "So, what's on tha agenda?"

"Nothing. You two came here to visit with Bluestreak, so I didn't plan out anything." Optimus smiled. "Consider this a well-deserved break."

Prowl nodded. "In any case, if you need anything-"

Optimus waved him off. "Since the entire human population now knows about us, there are not as many incidents I have to deal with." He smiled. "The easiest my job has been since we arrived on the planet."

"Well, guess we need ta find Blue. Hope we're not interruptin' 'im and tha twins." Jazz stated.

Prowl barely suppressed the growl that threatened to escape. He still struggled to deal with the fact that his baby brother was in a relationship with the twins. At least they were Optimus's problem to deal with now, not his.

The door to the room opened, and Ratchet walked in.

"Hey, Ratch. How are tha sparklings?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet glanced at Jazz and Prowl. "Would you two mind? I need to speak to my bondmates." He glared slightly at said bondmates. "Alone."

Optimus and Ironhide instantly tensed at that. Considering the glare, it meant that they were in trouble, which also meant their only chance for survival was for Jazz and Prowl to remain in the room.

"Not a problem." Jazz quickly took Songbird from Ironhide and dashed from the room with Prowl at his heels.

"So, uh, how was the check-up?" Ironhide asked, hoping to derail the inevitable anger to be thrown at them in a few moments.

"Oh, it was fine, Ironhide." Ratchet growled. "And we're having five this time!"

Optimus and Ironhide froze before they both exclaimed at the same time, "Five?!"

Ratchet nodded before sitting in the chair Jazz had vacated. "Yes. Two of the sparks have split, and we're going to have seven sparklings in all." He shook his helm. "I am going to be so miserable."

"Uh, Ratch. No offense, but um, you struggled to deliver Solar Flare and Hot Rod. How are ya going to manage this?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet glanced at him. "I'm not. Safest thing for me and the sparklings is to have them surgically removed."

"Can Perceptor do that?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, but we'll probably have First Aid come in to help out. Best thing." Ratchet answered.

"So, how are you going to work?" Ironhide asked, walking over to him.

"I'm not. Perceptor is officially taking over the infirmary until I recover from having them." Ratchet answered.

"**You're **giving up the infirmary?" Ironhide was shocked.

"Not much of a choice." Ratchet replied, leaning back in the chair.

Optimus stood up and walked over to his mate, placing his hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Maybe you should get some rest, Ratchet. Ironhide and I can watch Solar Flare and Hot Rod once we get them from Magnus."

Ratchet nodded. "All right." He stood up. "And we're not having anymore sparkling until all seven of these are adults and possibly bonded already with creations of their own." With that, Ratchet left the office.

Ironhide turned to face Optimus. "Well, at least we've got seven."

"I can't blame him for not wanting to have anymore for a while. This is difficult on him." Optimus frowned. "I think we're going to have to help Ratchet a lot more, Ironhide. Carrying five sparklings is going to murder on him. Plus, there's Hot Rod and Solar Flare to think about."

"Agreed. Guess we're going to have to do a lot more helping out now, Orion." Ironhide stated.

Optimus nodded. "Without a doubt." He then appeared thoughtful. "Magnus might be willing to take on some of my duties so I'll have more time to help Ratchet."

Ironhide nodded. "Shouldn't be hard for me. Most I do is patrol base and handle all weapons issues. Shouldn't have many of those now."

Optimus nodded in agreement. "We'd better start figuring out all we can do to help Ratchet."

Ironhide concurred with Optimus on that issue.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you just too cute?" Bluestreak was holding his niece in his arms as he spoke. He hadn't seen his niece since she had been born. He was glad that Optimus had let him go to Beta base when it was time for Prowl to have her.<p>

Songbird merely giggled at that as she looked up at the Praxian.

"How can she possibly be Prowl's if she's this cute and sociable?" Sideswipe asked.

Prowl cast a glare at the red and black mech. "Trust me, Sideswipe. She's mine. I am the one who was in labor with her and delivered her." He could very clearly remember the pain. And swore that if Jazz touched him before the reproduction firewalls were in place, he would rip the saboteur's spark out of its chamber.

Sunstreaker glanced at Songbird. He had to admit that she was cute. No way was he letting Sideswipe and Bluestreak know just how much he actually did like sparklings. He didn't want to end up a sire any time soon. Mostly because it would mean having Prowl and Barricade coming after his helm.

"It's too bad that Skyfire and Ratchet aren't having theirs yet." Bluestreak smiled. "She'd probably love playing with them."

"Ya forgettin' bout Hot Rod and Solar Flare, Blue. She could play wit' them if we took her to where they are." Jazz reminded him.

"Huh. Guess I forgot about them." Bluestreak admitted.

"How could you forget about them, Blue? You play with them every cycle." Sunstreaker glared at his mate. "In fact, you ask to babysit them as often as you can."

"I can't help that I love sparklings, Sunny. Besides, Ratchet could use the help since he's sparked again." Bluestreak stated.

"Speakin' of the doc, I wonder if Optimus and Ironhide are still in one piece." Jazz mused, glancing out the window of Bluestreak, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker's quarters.

"Why would you wonder that?" Sideswipe asked.

"Because when we were still in Prime's office, Ratchet came in and asked to speak with them alone. He didn't look especially happy, and since his glare was at them, I assume that they have done something to upset Ratchet." Prowl answered.

"Him being sparked they are definitely dead." Sunstreaker stated.

"In any case, Ultra Magnus is watching Hot Rod and Solar Flare at the moment. Let's find 'im so that they can play wit' Songbird." Jazz stated.

"Not a bad idea." Prowl agreed. He wanted his daughter to have some playmates her own age.

The group went to find the ones in question.

* * *

><p>Megatron was laughing his aft off at what he had just heard. Only his brother and Ironhide could have pulled this one off.<p>

Optimus glared at the image on the video screen. He really was getting sick of his brother getting his jollies out of things that happened in his life. "Are you quite finished?"

"One more moment." It took five kliks before Megatron finally stopped laughing.

Optimus sighed. "Why do you take so much joy out of what is happening to me?"

"Because I'm glad it's not me. Starscream might be sparked with a trine, but at least it's only three and not him being sparked one time right after another and ending up with seven sparklings to raise." Megatron smirked. "Good luck with that, by the way."

Optimus sighed. "And here I thought I might get a little support."

"You thought wrong." Megatron smirked. "So, how many vorns of life did Ratchet scare out of you this time around?"

"None, actually. He was angrier when he found out he was sparked again. He was more glaring and telling us that. Along with the fact that all seven will most likely have bondmates and creations before Ratchet agrees to have anymore sparklings." Optimus stated.

"Can't say I blame him." Megatron stated. He grimaced. "Starscream had already told me that he is having reproduction firewalls installed the moment he gives birth."

Optimus nodded. "Ratchet forced Ironhide and me to have them installed the moment that he knew that he was sparked."

"So, why contact me to tell me this?" Megatron asked.

"Thought you might like to know." Optimus replied. He frowned. "Though I might not have told you had I known that you were going to use it for you own entertainment."

Megatron shrugged. "Starscream and I will have to make a trip out there once they arrive."

Optimus knew that that was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Ratchet slowly came out of recharge and immediately became aware of the large frame behind him that was gently trailing their fingers over Ratchet's side. He could tell instantly that it was Ironhide that was behind him. "What do you want, Ironhide?" The medic didn't even bother turning to face his mate.<p>

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Ironhide asked.

"No." Ratchet replied.

"Good. I just came to check on you and couldn't resist staying." Ironhide stated.

Ratchet checked his internal chronometer and realized that it was the afternoon. "'Hide, where are Solar Flare and Hot Rod?" He knew that they weren't anywhere in their quarters, which left the carrier rather concerned about his sparklings.

"Prowl and Jazz were letting Songbird play with them. They asked to watch her since all three of them were playing so well together. I didn't see any harm in it." Ironhide replied.

Ratchet had to agree with that.  
>"How are you feeling?" Ironhide asked.<p>

"I'm all right, 'Hide." Ratchet released a sigh. "Although I have a feeling that I am going to be taking in nothing but medical grade energon for the foreseeable future."

"Don't worry. Orion and I are going to be helping you a lot more, Ratchet." Ironhide told him.

"I just dread when the protoforms start forming. I'm not going to be able to move at all." Ratchet stated.

Ironhide nuzzled the back of Ratchet's neck. "Which is exactly why Orion and I will be helping you a lot more. We're going to make sure that you have all the help you need."

Ratchet nodded his helm. "Thanks, 'Hide."

Ironhide pressed his lips to the back of Ratchet's neck. "What mates are for."

"That and getting me sparked." Ratchet muttered.

Ironhide chuckled. "Yeah. Suppose so."

* * *

><p>"Oh, that's wonderful!" Bluestreak clapped his hands together. "We're going to end up with nine sparklings on this base alone!"<p>

Jazz snickered. "And seven of them came from Ratchet, Prime, and 'Hide."

Ratchet glared at Jazz. "Don't think for a second that I won't chuck a wrench at you, Jazz."

Prowl sighed before glancing at Optimus. "Do you think that I may need to come here to aid you for the next twelve groon?"

"No, Prowl. That won't be necessary. Ultra Magnus easily fell into the role of being my second-in-command on the base. I have already spoken with him on the matter, and he's agreed to take up more of my duties for the foreseeable." Optimus waved the black and white Praxian off. "No need to worry, Prowl. We'll have things taken care of."

Prowl nodded his helm in agreement.

The sounds of chirping and clicking had all of the bots looking to see that Hot Rod, Solar Flare, and Songbird were all playing together happily.

"I'm glad ta see Songbird playin' well wit' 'em. She don't have no other sparklings ta play wit' on tha base, so this is the first time she's actually had playmates here own age." Jazz stated, smiling at his daughter.

"Well, she'll have a playmate on our base before long." Prowl stated.

Ironhide, Optimus, Ratchet, and Bluestreak all stared at the Praxian in shock.

"Prowl, please tell me that you are not sparked again." Ratchet thought that the Praxian would have learned from his own experience not to do that.

Prowl shook his helm. "Primus no! The moment Songbird was born, I had First Aid install the reproduction firewalls." He glanced at Jazz. "I made it quite clear to Jazz that if I wind up sparked before Songbird is at least an orn, then he is the one that is going to pay the price."

"He was, uh, kinda graphic. Don' want that happenin'." Jazz grinned. "Turns out that Soundwave's already sparked again. I tell ya, that's one easily sparked mech."

"Plus, Red Alert is sparked." Prowl added.

"At least Red Alert is your processor ache and not mine." Optimus muttered. As much as he valued the security director, the Prime was driven to near insanity by Red Alert and his paranoia.

"Oddly enough, being sparked has made Red Alert less paranoid if you can believe it." Prowl stated.

That was difficult for any of them to believe.

Bluestreak laughed. "If it wouldn't be such a danger to his personal health, I'd say that Red Alert needed to be sparked all the time."

"Agreed." Prowl muttered.

Ratchet shook his helm.

A loud explosion rocked the base.

Ratchet slapped his hand to his forehead. :'Jack, are you still functioning at least?:

:Yeah. I'm functioning. But, uh-: Wheeljack started.

:I don't care. Perceptor has taken over my duties now, so deal with him. I just wanted to make sure Skyfire wasn't going to be a single creator.: Ratchet retorted before shutting off their link.

"So, our favorite mad scientist still alive?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet opened his mouth to answer.

"WHEELJACK! YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE IN A MILLION PIECES! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN TO BE CAREFUL?!"

The room became so silent that one could have heard a pen drop.

Jazz broke the silence by bursting out laughing. "That makes two mechs ya've rubbed off on, Ratch! Keep this up and all of the Autocon medical staff are goin' ta be wrench-wielding and shouting threats and obscenities at their patients."

"The only way to deal with some patients." Ratchet muttered.

Ironhide sighed. "Meaning that having to go the infirmary isn't going to be any fun now."

* * *

><p>"OW! OW! OW!" Wheeljack cringed as Perceptor none-too-gently repaired the damage to his frame.<p>

"Well, if you'd stop trying to kill yourself, you wouldn't be in here with me trying to repair you!" Perceptor snapped. He then forced Wheeljack back down on the berth before going back to work. "And stay down! The more you remain still, the sooner I get done!"

Skyfire entered the infirmary and was staring at the two in amusement. He knew that it was Perceptor who was tending to his mate's injuries, but it sounded like Ratchet. The shuttle supposed that Ratchet had managed to corrupt yet another medic. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine if he'd give up inventing and stick to schematics." Perceptor retorted.

Skyfire walked over so that he was standing where his mate was lying on the berth before crossing his arms and glaring at his mate. "Well?"

Wheeljack grinned up at his mate. "It was an accident."

Skyfire sighed. "Wheeljack, it's always an accident with you. I wish you'd take Ratchet's advice and start using all the safety precautions that you were taught back at the medical-science academy. One would think that you enjoy Ratchet's lectures and having wrenches colliding with your helm the way you anger your brother." The shuttle glanced at Perceptor. "And you're going to turn Perceptor into another Ratchet before it's over with."

Perceptor growled. "Dealing with this idiot is going to drive me to that." He shook his helm. "I still can't figure out how one mech can have this many explosions, and **STILL **be functioning."

"'Cause I've had the best medic ever to life keepin' me alive!" Wheeljack replied happily.

Skyfire sighed. "You should be thankful that said medic happens to be your twin or he might have stopped saving you a long time ago."

"Come on, Sky. Ratch wouldn't have let me offline." Wheeljack stated.

Skyfire wondered how Ratchet continually put himself through having to see Wheeljack in a million pieces and then having to go through the painstaking task of putting Wheeljack back together. "Wheeljack, I really don't want to have to end up raising these two alone."

Wheeljack reached out with his right arm, the only limb that was still attached to his torso, and took Skyfire's hand in his own. "Don't worry about anything, Sky. I've been havin' these accidents since Ratch and I were young. I'll be fine."

Skyfire knew that his mate always ended up being fine, but he always worried. He really didn't want to end up being a single creator. He just wished his mate would be more careful.

* * *

><p>"I just wish that he would be more careful!" Skyfire paced back and forth in front of Ratchet, who was seated on the couch in his quarters. "I mean, I know that he's an engineer and an inventor, but every time I hear an explosion, my spark skips a pulse. I wonder if he's still online. If he's injured enough that he can't be saved." Skyfire shook his helm. "I don't want to end up raising our sparklings alone. And I most certainly don't want our sparklings growing up without their sire in their lives."<p>

Ratchet watched the shuttle for a moment before he spoke. "Skyfire, Wheeljack has been like this since we were young. I know how you feel. I worry every time I hear an explosion." He sighed. "I've done everything I know of to make him be more careful. I've come to the conclusion that he's not going to change."

Skyfire slouched. "I was afraid of that."

Ratchet looked at the shuttle a moment before speaking. "Skyfire, sit down. You're in the last stage of carrying. You need to get off your feet."  
>Skyfire smiled. "I'll be saying that to you in a few more groon."<p>

Ratchet snorted. "Skyfire, I won't be able to get on my feet. I'm sparked with five sparklings, remember?" He shook his helm. "Come the third stage of gestation, I won't be able to do much moving."

Skyfire sat down by Ratchet. "So, I suppose my only choice is to live with the fact that Wheeljack will constantly be having explosions, and I will constantly worry about him."

"You could always talk to him about it." Ratchet suggested.

Skyfire glanced at the medic. "He won't stop his inventing."

"I know, but you should tell him how you feel. It'll help." Ratchet smiled. "At least you two won't have any secrets between you."

Skyfire laughed. "And I'm assuming you don't have any secrets from Ironhide and Optimus."

"Aside from a patient's medical file, no, I don't." Ratchet chuckled. "Secrets are hard to come by with those who are bonded, Sky. And it's not good to keep secrets."

Skyfire nodded. "I suppose so."

Ratchet looked up at the mech. "Skyfire, I know how worrisome it is. Trust me. I worry about Wheeljack all the time. I don't know how to get Wheeljack to be more careful. If I knew that, then we'd be having a lot less explosions on this base."

"Thanks, Ratchet." Skyfire then looked thoughtful. "By the way, how did you become so wise?"

Ratchet smiled. "Simple. I've dealt with Wheeljack all my life. I know how much worry that mech can cause one's spark."

* * *

><p>Skyfire was relieved to see Wheeljack walk into their quarters under his own power. He had been rather worried about his mate. "How are you feeling, 'Jack?"<p>

"I'm fine, Sky." Wheeljack grinned at his mate. "I gotta say that Percy is turning into quite the medic. If he stays in command of the infirmary for much longer, he's going to become a first rate medic." He laughed. "And one that shouts and threatens his patients."

"He'll wind up throwing wrenches before it's over with." Skyfire remarked.

"Guess so." Wheeljack walked over and kissed Skyfire. "So, how are you feeling, Sky?"

"I'm doing fine, Wheeljack." The shuttle shifted uncomfortably. "I just know how Ratchet felt at this point." He grimaced. "Though I'm glad I'm not him at the moment.

"I'm glad I'm not Optimus and Ironhide." Wheeljack stated as he sat down by his mate.

Skyfire sighed. He supposed now was as good a time as any to talk to his mate about what was going on. "Wheeljack, there's something that I want to talk to you about."

"Sure thing, Sky. What's on your processors?" Wheeljack asked.

Skyfire sighed. "It's about all of these mishaps of yours."

"Ratch calls them catastrophes." Wheeljack stated.

"They're that, too." Skyfire replied. He released a low sigh. "'Jack, do you think that you could try to just be a little more careful when you're working on something?"

"I am careful." Wheeljack protested.

"Not careful enough." Skyfire looked at his mate. "Wheeljack, every time I hear an explosion, my spark skips a pulse. I'm left wondering if you're all right, if you're going to be all right, and if the damage is permanent. Now, I wonder if I'm going to be left raising our sparklings alone."

"Come on, Sky. You know that I'm always all right in the end. Ain't had an accident yet that I couldn't walk away from." Wheeljack thought about that for a moment. "At least one I couldn't walk away from after Ratch was done fixin' me up."

Skyfire groaned in frustration. "You're not understanding me, 'Jack!" The shuttle moved to his feet as quickly as a mech in the final stage of gestation could. "You don't understand just how worried I get. Every time I hear an explosion, I worry. And I worry twice as much now because I don't want our sparklings to grow up without their sire!"

Wheeljack was rather surprised by this. He got up and placed a hand on Skyfire's arm. "Sky, we've been bonded for several vorn. You've never mentioned this before."  
>"I know, 'Jack. I just didn't want to upset you, but I can't ignore it anymore. It scares me every morning when you go into your lab because I worry that if you have an explosion that you might not come out of it alive." Skyfire shook his helm. "I'm not asking you to give up what you love, 'Jack. I would never do that. I just want you to be more careful. So that I'm not left wondering every time you go into that lab whether or not you're going to come out of it alive."<p>

Wheeljack smiled before wrapping his arms around Skyfire. "Don't worry about it, Sky. I will." He laughed. "Maybe I should take Ratchet up on his offer to look over all my schematics to look for potential hazards."

"That would be a good place to start." Skyfire agreed.

* * *

><p>"I honestly didn't know it upset Skyfire so much. All the stress I've caused him over the vorns has to be immeasurable." Wheeljack stated.<p>

Ratchet made a few changes to Wheeljack's schematics. "Well, 'Jack, he loves you. He's going to worry about your safety, particularly now." The medic glanced up at his brother. "I can't imagine why he would."

Wheeljack turned. "Come on, Ratch." He plopped down on the couch beside Ratchet before slinging his arm around him. "'Sides, you know that you love me."

Ratchet glared at him. "Wheeljack, move your arm before I rip it off and throw you through the wall."

Wheeljack quickly moved his arm. "Sorry." He reached down and pieced up Solar Flare, who had crawled over to them. "Hey there, Flare. You're a good little femme, aren't you?"

"She loves watching 'Hide target practice. I'm afraid she's going to end up with his love of weapons." Ratchet stated.

Wheeljack laughed. "Maybe you'll get lucky and one of the five you're having now will be like you." Wheeljack thought about that in horror. "Then again, maybe that's not such a good idea. At least, not for the base."

Ratchet glare at him.

Wheeljack grinned, grateful that he was holding the medic's daughter, as Ratchet would never attack him while holding the little femme. "Sorry?"

Ratchet sighed. "In any case, I've made the corrections necessary. Just be careful. Thos are volatile chemicals you are working with."  
>"I know." Wheeljack replied, standing up and handing his niece back to her carrier while taking the datapad from Ratchet. "Thanks, Ratch. I'll see ya later." He then left the room.<p>

Ratchet smiled at his daughter. "Just don't wind up like your uncle, Solar Flare. My spark couldn't take it."

Solar Flare giggled.

Ratchet smiled. "I'm not joking." He kissed his daughter's cheek before getting up and picking Hot Rod up, who was almost in recharge. "Now, time for a nap. He took the two back to their berth room and put them down for a nap before going to his own berth for a nap himself. Primus knew he needed it.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought of this chapter!<p> 


End file.
